Back to the Basics Blader Style
by Falco276
Summary: My first Mature MFB fanfic. Follow the MFB gang through thier normal daily lives as they head out to high school and Disney World and have 'fun'. Takes place in Virginia Beach and Florida AU. OFFICIALLY COMPLETE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Pairings: GingXKyo, ReiXJin, ChaoxXiang, FaustXDamian, ZeoXToby. Storyline inspired by HawkearOfWindclan's Back to the Basics.
1. Note from Seme Censor

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the storyline which inspired me. Will be published for fun, not for profit.**

**So, I seeked permission from HawkearOfWindclan and she actually said yes I can use her story and turn it into the MFB version of it. If you really don't believe me then simply PM me about it and I shall reward you with a plain but simple chocolate chip cookie.**

**This is just part of the story (not full) concerning the Disney ARC. Full story will come soon- Well, it's happenening right now. XD**

**All lemon/yaoi/sex- call it whatever you want- scenes are REMOVED (yes, caps, removed) cuz it was on that day that I'm done reading MFB fics that are rated M. Totally. And I'm freakin serious.**

**Here is a small list of the character pairings replacements:**

**Sora/Riku= Gingka/Kyoya**

**Roxas/Axel= Jinga (nobody version of Gingka)/Reiji**

**Demyx/Zexion= Chao-Xin/Da Xiang (They were kinda missed out on my KH MFB story so I really had to let a pair of dumplings be involved in this story.)**

**Sephiroth/Cloud= Faust/Damian (Duh, naturally.)**

**Zack/Genesis= Zeo/Toby (Why the hell not?)**

**And the other names are from Final Fantasy.**

**Please don't kill me about the name pairings. That's what I decided to do according to my replacement cast from my Beyblade Metal Fusion: Kingdom Hearts story.**

**Setting: Chesapeake Bay and Virginia Beach/ Daytona and Orlando, Florida.**

**This fan fic is a leap year story, meaning that it starts with the year 2009 then goes through 2011- until Hawkear decides to continue the story- and I happen to follow the North American MFB timeline instead of Japanese so that means the season 1 cast didn't even appear in 2009. That's 2010 for Metal Fusion. xD**

**Also, if you plan to read this fic as if it's like a movie, then I suggest you to read and visualize the intro as if it's really like a movie to you. The intro song is **_**Ginsu by Tritonal**_**, because I just felt like making this song matching for the intro. xD **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Opening beat of the song **_thumps through the club as both Reiji and Jinga twirl and grind their bodies against each other like they usually do when they get all hyped up for some Shonen Ai time. The Serpent Blader winks towards Jinga as he quickly grabs his arm and twirls him around until smirking snake eyes lock onto those lovely brown as Reiji holds Jinga's back from falling down. With the Serpent Blader's arm juxtaposed with Jinga's at length, the smaller redhead gulped as he expected a kiss from the pyro. But surprisingly, he opened his eyes to feel the taller redhead breathe into his left ear and cautiously whisper, "Our love didn't end yet, Jinga. It's only just starting. Let's go back to where it all started."_

**With the song to slow but fading pause, **_Reiji helps Jinga stand straight and looks hopefully through out the window of the club, the neon lights flashing red and purple as if there was a day time traffic accident occurring outside of the club. "Let's go back to the basics."_

**Calm beats introduce **_the face of the sea belonging to the middle of Chesapeake Bay, fish minding their own business as they swirl around the words "Falco276 productions presents" and "A Metal Fight Beyblade Mature fanfiction" _

**The main exciting part of the song beats up when **_a seagull explodes out of the surface of the water, fish writhing around it's beak when it soars over a luxury yacht with the words "Sibelle" on the back, as it shoots upward towards the sky and with the glint of the sunlight, words in halogen ice blue as the title "BACK TO THE BASICS BLADER STYLE" watches the state of Virginia Beach as the seagull swoops down towards 501 Holly Crescent Drive, where Gingka and Jinga play "catch" with other when the baseball is caught by the seagull's mouth and glides over to King's mansion and let's go of it, the sport ball as a missile striking on of the top balcony windows, which made King cry for one of Kyoya's brothers to appear and demand to tell him honestly who did it. The Seagull then dives down towards the old house where we see Damian and Faust about to kiss but only for Kerbecks the dog to happily interject the love scene and bark once for attention. _

**The song comes down to the concluding end **_where the seagull finally circles the rooftop of XLC High School like a Vulture trying to find some bullied freshman laying motionless in a knockout on the roof top when it finally leaves and the camera pans down towards a running red spiky haired freshman trying to get the attention of one of his classmates._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is where this scene begins. :)<strong>


	2. Re: Back to the Basics

**Re: Back to the Basics**

_"__Jinga…Jinga…Jinga!_" The red head nobody version of himself shot up out of his bed, nearly knocking his head against his brother's in the process. The red head jumped back, sighing and then handing his brother some clothes. "C'mon Jinga, we're gonna miss the bus." Gingka watched him get fully out of bed before he left the room, off to make sure he had everything.

Jinga sighed, holding his clothes in his hand and glanced at the calendar above their shared desk. It was the first day of the new school year. He and his brother were both going to be in their Junior year at high school, even though he himself was supposed to already be a Senior. The redhead sighed and pulled on his dark skinny jeans and a plain black T, plus his black bandanna sporting a red Pegasus head and wing then pulled on some Converse shoes and headed out to the kitchen.

"Good morning Oathkeeper~" Gingka crooned the little white cat, setting a bowl of food down in front of it. Jinga rolled his eyes and saw Oblivion, his own black cat, practically glaring at the white ball of fluff. He went to the fridge and pulled out a sea-salt ice cream, tossing the wrapper into the trash bin and sticking the cold treat in his mouth before grabbing his bag and heading out the front door.

Gingka watched his brother leave and pulled out his cell phone when he heard it beep. He flipped it open and saw a text from Kyoya, wishing him luck on his first day and telling him he'll see him there. The redhead smiled and tucked away his phone, grabbing his own bag and heading out behind his brother.

Both boys stepped off the ugly yellow bus at the front of the school; Gingka looking excited about the new year while Jinga willed nobody to touch him as he made the dreaded walk to the front doors. Students were everywhere - shouting, chatting, skating, and it was beginning to already annoy him.

"Gingka!" He looked up and grinned as he saw Kyoya running towards him, stopping to give him a quick hug and then wrap a possessive arm around his waist, smiling at Jinga. "Your twin's as excited about school as ever, I see." The wild greed-haired teen joked. Gingka laughed and waved goodbye to his brother as the couple walked off to the school's entrance.

Jinga looked around for his own boyfriend, spotting him talking to Chao-Xin and Da Xiang under a large tree. They were all wearing their trademark long black hooded coats, Jinga having left his own at home. He walked over, keeping an eye on his lover's red hair to navigate his way safely through the sea of teens.

"Jinga! We were waiting for you!" Chao-Xin shouted, pulling the shorter redhead into a hug and letting go as he got a disapproving look from his lover. Reiji turned to look at him, his eyes moving up and down his body, then smirking.

"Left the coat at home, huh? Good idea, wouldn't want the school's security to recognize ya." Reiji chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"And you _want_ to be recognized for what you did last year?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, that guy deserved it. He called you a fag, I couldn't let him get away with it. Besides - I like to be recognized." Reiji nodded his head at a group of passing girls, two of them giggling while the third glared. Jinga sighed and looked around, the crowd of students beginning to diminish.

"Whatever, let's go. I don't want to be late on the first day." The four walked to the front of the school, joining together with the other members of their group and entering the school at once. Reiji grinned as most of the students stared in awe, some cowering away, others muttering rumors about them under their breath. Sophie held her cell in front of herself, texting away without a care in the world, while Wales waved airily at every love-struck girl he saw. Jinga hung his head low, hoping no one would point him out, and sighing in relief as he made it to his first class unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that rounds up for chapter 1 of Back to the Basics Blader Style! <strong>

**I have soooo many stories to work on and really, not good. I'm developing a huge habit of leaving stories undone and writing out new chapters for new ideas that pop into my mind.**

**Call it LAZY in me. And DISTRACTION. **

**Me=ADHD.**

**PULEAZE WEE-VIEW! **

**(Seriously, Please review.)**

**xD**


	3. Re: Juvenile

**Re: Juvenile**

Jinga walked out of the school another three hours later, waving goodbye to Chao-Xin and Da Xiang as they boarded their bus home. He went off to find his brother and tell him he was going to be home later than usual, having promised Reiji he'd hang out with him after school at his place. He spotted his twin boarding Kyoya's bus instead, the green-haired teen lightly groping his ass as they climbed the steps. He saw his brother jump in surprise and laugh, Kyoya grinning excitedly. "Guess I don't have to worry about telling him I'll be late after all." The redhead looked around for Reiji, spotting him talking heatedly with Raijin and Fujin, Vivi ignoring the argument and staring at Jinga. The smaller redhead furrowed his brow and walked over, Reiji catching his lover walking towards them and quickly telling the others to be quiet.

"Hey Jinga. Ready to go to my place?" He asked, jerking his head towards his car a few feet away, parked away from everyone else's.

"What were you guys talking about?" The redhead ignored him, looking from Rai to Fuu, and glancing at Vivi, who was still staring at him.

"We were asking Reiji how juvi went, ya know?" Raijin asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"C'mon Jinga, let's go." Reiji said, ignoring him and taking Jinga's hand into his own. Jinga looked down, away from the others and squeezed his lover's hand comfortingly.

"嫌!" Fujin shouted after them.

Reiji ignored her, walking quickly with his redhead in tow to his car, pulling out his keys and unlocking it.

Jinga let go of Reiji's hand and hurried into the passenger seat, tossing his bag into the back before buckling his seat-belt and keeping his eyes on his lap. The red-head slid into the driver's seat throwing his bag into the backseat as well as he started the car up immediately, forgoing his own seat-belt. They sped out of the parking lot and into the road, ignoring the twenty-five mile-per-hour speed limit.

"Reiji…?"

"Yeah?" They stopped at a red light, packed buses on either side of them, for which Jinga was grateful of the tinted windows in Reiji's car.

"Yu…he's still in the hospital, isn't he?" Jinga caught his boyfriend's grip on the wheel tightening out of the corner of his eye.

"…yeah, he still hasn't come out of it yet." Reiji stepped on the gas the moment the light turned green, Jinga turning to stare out the window.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know, Jinga. I can't find out either, the judge said I can't go anywhere near him." Reiji turned the car into the parking structure below the apartment complex, shutting off the engine and stepping out, grabbing both his bag and Jinga's from the back seat. The redhead unbuckled himself and stepped out, following Reiji to the elevator and taking his bag from him quietly.

"You didn't have to do it you know. I didn't really mind." Jinga said quietly once they were in the elevator.

"He deserved it, Jinga. I couldn't let him get away with calling you that."

"He didn't mean it seriously…"

"Then why did he say it more than once? I know you think he's a nice guy, but he isn't. Remember what he did to Tsubasa?" Jinga nodded slowly, Reiji draping an arm over his shoulder and pulling him close, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you try going to the hospital some time. I'm sure they'd let you-"

"No. There's no point. He wouldn't even know I was there, anyway." The two teens got off on the second floor, walking down the open halls to room 138, Jinga looking down at the parking lot before being coaxed inside by Reiji. He dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes, already feeling hot in his lover's apartment. The red-head walked past him after closing and locking the door and turned down the heat, making sure the smaller teen was comfortable.

"You want anything?" Reiji asked from the kitchen. Jinga shook his head and plopped down on the bright red futon in front of the TV, spotting the familiar photo of the two of them at the beach on the coffee table. He smiled and felt Reiji sit down next to him, pulling him close to his body and taking a sip of his can of beer.

"How _was_ juvi, anyway?" Reiji choked and sat the can down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And throw that out, you know I can't stand drinking."

"It wasn't bad-I didn't put anyone else in a coma, if that's what you're asking." He said, ignoring the 'drinking' comment. Jinga shook his head and scooted closer to his lover's warm body. "Though there were a couple of guys who found out what I was in for…I did hurt them, but not enough to knock 'em out. The food there sucked, it was just like hospital food, I swear they get them from the same place." Jinga chuckled and leaned up, his face a mere inch from Reiji's.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed this…" He trailed a finger up Reiji's leather-covered arm, the black fabric stretched taut over his frame. Jinga leaned closer, gently touching their lips together. The taller teen smirked into the gentle kiss, adding some pressure and sliding his tongue out to swipe across Jinga' mouth. The redhead parted his lips and moaned at the taste of beer and pure Reiji, his own tongue rubbing against the pyro's. Reiji broke the kiss, looking down at him with hazy snake-like eyes.

**(SKIPPING LEMON SCENE TIME! :D)**

"Hey Jinga?"

"Hm?" The redhead had re-entered the family room, holding a sea-salt ice cream in his mouth and plopping down onto the sweat-soaked futon.

"Some random anime or…Sweeny Todd?" Reiji asked, running his fingers over the DVD cases.

"Sweeny, I could go for some awesome uses of blood-bags." Jinga smiled innocently, holding his ice cream while his lover put in the DVD and sat next to him, stealing a lick of the salty treat.

* * *

><p>"That is such a stalker song…" Jinga said, brandishing his popsicle stick at the singing teen.<p>

"He's in love, Jinga." Reiji smiled pulling his blond closer to him.

"Would you do that for me, Reiji?"

"Do what?"

"Come outside my bedroom window and sing to me." Jinga asked innocently, nuzzling his face into the pyro's chest.

"Oh, I'd come outside your window alright" Reiji smirked, the smaller redhead rolling his eyes and turning them back to the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	4. Re:Teacher's Pet

**Re:Teacher's Pet**

Jinga unbuckled his seat belt, leaning over to kiss Reiji affectionately before grabbing his bag and hopping out of the car. He shut the door and walked up the front steps of his house, pulling out his keys as he went. He found the door unlocked and guessed Gingka was home, finding he guessed right as he spotted the smaller redhead sitting in the living room with a satisfied grin on his face.

"C'mon, we gotta write our essays on what we 'aspire to be'." The redhead walked into the room, waving a hand in front of his motionless twin's face. "Yo…you there?" Gingka just focused his eyes on him, his grin still plastered on his face. "Did you and Kyoya…" The red-head nodded, Jinga smiling proudly at his twin. "Aw, Gingka got laid, good for you. Come on, let's celebrate." The redhead dragged his grinning twin into the kitchen, grabbing two sea-salt ice creams and handing one to his brother.

"It was the best sex ever, Jinga…the things Kyoya can do with his tongue…" Gingka sighed dreamily, taking a slow lick of his ice cream. Jinga snickered, glad he wasn't the only one getting some.

"Bet he can't make ya come twice on a lumpy futon." Jinga bragged, biting off the last bit of his salty treat.

"Pft, I can beat that - Kyoya and I did it on the counter, then again on the kitchen floor." Gingka said triumphantly.

"So? Reiji screwed me on my own desk at school today. I win." The twins stared at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. "Man, our boyfriends are twisted." Jinga choked out, holding his stomach as he continued laughing, his brother's face beet red from the lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, but I think we're even more twisted 'cause we go along with it!" The two brothers finished their laughing session, Gingka deciding to take a shower and write his essay, while Jinga waited in their bedroom, mulling over what he wanted to do with his life. The redhead knew what his lover wanted to be off the top of his head; gay porn director. He turned over in his bed, staring up at the frame of the top bunk as he thought of potential jobs for himself. He liked reading, maybe he could be a librarian? No, too quiet. He had a thing for sea-salt ice cream, that's for sure. The redhead decided not to take the essay seriously and began writing about how he always wanted to be an ice-cream man.

* * *

><p>Gingka stepped out of the shower and shook out his naturally gravity-defying hair, looking at himself in the fogged-up mirror. He had light bruises on his lower back, hickeys all over his neck and chest, and he beamed at his reflection, proud to bear the markings of his Kyoya. He toweled his hair and wrapped the fluffy fabric around his waist, walking into the bedroom to find his twin giggling like an idiot. The teen looked over his brother's shoulder and read part of his essay.<p>

_"Ever since I was a little boy, even before I could walk, I loved hearing the sounds of the ice cream truck outside. Even now I get excited when I hear, 'Pop Goes the Weasel' in the streets. My life-long dream has always been to become an ice-cream man."_ Gingka burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the carpeted floor as he shook with the force of it, staring up watery-eyed at his brother as he turned to look at him like he had gone mad.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You-You're not _serious_, are you? That is the dumb-hahaha-dumbest thing I have ever-_pffffffft_, heard of!" The red-head gave up talking, instead pointing at the redhead's essay in his hand and laughing harder.

"Gee, thanks for understanding my dream."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" The gray-haired teacher asked Jinga, holding the essay as if it was going to bite him.<p>

"Funny, my brother asked me the same thing." Jinga said with a shrug, smiling despite himself. The teacher sighed, taking off his glasses with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look Jinga, you may have gotten away with this sort of thing last year-"

"And the year before, don't forget my Algebra project from my first year here." Jinga broke in, smirking proudly.

"How could I ever forget that…we had to shut down the school for _two days _while we got all the rabbits out of the gym. My point is, you're almost eighteen, you can't honestly believe that this sort of work," he brandished the essay in his hand, "will be enough to get you graduated. Re-write this essay and _be serious about it this time_." The teacher put emphasis on his last words, tossing the essay into the waste basket by his desk and motioning for him to take his seat.

* * *

><p>"Jinga…as much as I like school-" the smaller redhead shot a glare at Reiji, "-I don't really wanna spend any more time here than I <em>have<em> to." The two lovers were hiding in a spare maintenance closet, waiting for Jinga's English teacher across the hall to leave the room for the day. They listened to the sounds of students laughing and shouting, locker doors banging loudly against metal frames as the swarm of teens grabbed their things and left for the day. Reiji consistently attempted to seduce the redhead in the closet, being met with grunts of annoyance and the occasional 'wait' that was hissed at him. After a while of quiet, Jinga pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. They had been in the cramped closet for almost an hour and he was ready to give up when they heard the door open and close across the hall, the sound of a key being placed in a lock echoing in the empty space.

"Show time." Jinga muttered under his breath. He waited for the sound of his teacher's footsteps to fade before he opened the closet door, walked across the hall - followed closely by Reiji - and kneeled in front of the locked door. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a paper clip, and bent it into the key hole, pulling out another and adding it, twisting them until the lock clicked and the door opened.

"That is so hot…" Reiji breathed, Jinga turning to wink over his shoulder at the pyro. They walked into the dark room, closing the door and re-locking it behind them, walking straight for their target: the teacher's desk. Jinga swept an arm across the wooden eyesore, strewing papers and pens all over the floor and turning to Reiji expectantly. The red-head smirked and moved closer to the blond, his slender hands resting on Jinga's hips as he pulled him in for a kiss, delving his tongue into the hot mouth that opened for him eagerly.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"Damn Jinga…you gotta write _bullshit essays_ more often." Reiji mused, placing a hand on the blond's cheek and kissing him passionately.

Jinga regained his breathing, sitting up and kissing Reiji softly on the lips before grunting as the red-head pulled out of him. He watched his lover pull his clothes back on and hopped off the desk, wobbling slightly as little pin-pricks of discomfort shot up his spine, but he ignored it and pulled his own clothes back on. The smaller redhead turned around and admired his work: the desk had a nice coat of sweat on it, plus the drying cum in the dead center of it's surface. He turned to Reiji and found him staring back him proudly, moving closer and kissing him tenderly.

"That'll do, Jingie. That'll do."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>

**Falco276 out! xD**


	5. Re: Detention

**Re: Detention**

"You two have defiled my desk, caused myself _severe_ mental trauma, _and_ performed an act that is against the Lord himself!" Jinga and Reiji both sat in separate chairs in the principal's office, both clad in their black coats and simply turning to look at each other with growing smirks as Jinga's English teacher lectured them. "Mr. Ryuga, I _urge_ you to expel these two from our school, they are an embarrassment _and _a liability. Have you forgotten _his_," the graying teacher pointed an accusing finger at Jinga, who held an innocent expression, "_Algebra project_ from his _first year?_ It was a catastrophe! The lunch ladies all quit, several students were sent to counseling, and he only got _two days of Out School Suspension?_" He stopped, feeling as though he had rested his case and watched the principal closely.

"Reiji, Jinga. You both should know that you were recorded performing your…_actions_ yesterday by the school's security camera in the classroom." The two mentioned teens turned to each other and high-fived across the empty space between their chairs. "This is very serious. You both will be given detention-"

"_Detention?_Sir, they have done _more_ than enough to warrant a single _detention!_ These two should be locked up! We both know this red-head here has experience in that area. Apparently, six months in Juvenile Hall wasn't enough for him. In fact, I suggest Jinga go there while Reiji is tried in court!" The teens shot each other a glance, noticing the way Jinga's teacher was becoming more erratic and anxious for their removal from the school.

"Mr. Randon, I'm afraid I cannot do that. Neither of these boys have committed a crime heinous enough to send them to court over, and Reiji has done his time, for something entirely unrelated to this matter, I might add." Ryuga kept his gold eyes on the shaking teacher, watching him closely to see how he would react. Mr. Randon, being the hardcore Christian that he is, has had a problem with almost every Organization member since they all entered the school one by one. Reiji would wait, day after day for the teacher to barge into his office and complain about the students _actions_ with each other. The young principle _knew_ it wasn't the way they disrespected him, nor the way they scared most of the other teachers and students, but the fact that most of them were homosexual. He sighed, seeing Mr. Randon was about to continue his efforts.

"The fact that these two had _intercourse_ on my _desk_ in front of the plain view and sight of the _camera_ and the _Lord our God_, isn't _heinous_?" He turned, pointing a shaking finger at Reiji and Jinga, both of whom knowing what was coming next. "These two _faggots_ should _burn in Hell_ for what they have done." Jinga barely had time to see it happen: Reiji had practically flown from his chair at the teacher, pinning him against the wall with a hand to his throat, keeping him a good foot off the ground.

"Reiji, stop! It's just-" Jinga tried to break it up, but his lover interrupted him.

"Damnit Jinga, be quiet! I'm not just going to let him call you that in front of your face!" He pulled the teacher forward with his hand still at his throat and slammed him back against the wall, keeping his hold on him. "You _filthy piece _of _shit_." He spat, glaring as hatefully as he could into the teacher's grey eyes. "I don't care what you call me, but I _do fucking care_ about what you call _my _Jinga." Mr. Randon's face went from fear to disgust, his hands deftly trying to relinquish the teen's hold on him.

"You…"

Reiji let him go, the older man falling to the floor and gasping as he regained his breath. "We can always find another English teacher, got it memorized?" He gave the gasping teacher another glare before walking over to Jinga and leading him out of the office, turning to nod curtly at Doji who was entering the room after them, having heard their 'conversation'.

Jinga tried to talk to his lover. "Reiji…I-"

"Hey, how about a sea-salt ice cream when we get back to your place, huh?" Reiji interrupted, opening the car door for the redhead and smiling at him as if nothing had happened. Jinga nodded and slid into the car, watching Reiji get in beside him and throughout the entire drive.

* * *

><p>Doji walked into the office, merely glancing at the panting teacher on the floor and turning his attention to Ryuga. "Principal, is there something I can do?" The gray-haired male asked. He had graduated a year ago, but had decided to remain at the school and act as assistant principal until the rest of their Organization had graduated. He watched the white-haired man rise from his chair to stand above the shaking teacher on the floor.<p>

"Please take Mr. Randon here to Kumasuke. Tell him Reiji was involved and to simply get the man ready enough to return to his home. Start the paperwork for his resignation. And Doji?," Ryuga walked from Mr. Randon now wheezing on the floor to his desk, sitting back down, "make sure Kumasuke only gives him the correct treatment. We do not need a repeat of the cafeteria workers from two years ago." The greynette nodded and escorted the teacher out of the office and down the hall, Ryuga pulling out Jinga and Reiji's files onto his desk. "I guess Ill just have to add onto their records earlier than usual this year."

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what?<em>" Gingka had sprung up from the couch, much to Kyoya's disappointment, when Jinga told him what happened.

"Chill out, Gingka. I would've done the same for you if he had called you that." Kyoya said from the sofa, reaching a hand up to pull his boyfriend back down next to him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Besides, the dick-head deserved it." Reiji said from the behind the other couch, leaning on the frame and licking his sea-salt ice cream just as it began to melt. Jinga sighed, looking at his brother and his green-haired lover.

"How do you two do it?" The redhead asked, leaning forward and placing his wet stick from the salty treat on the coffee table.

"_Do what?_" Gingka and Kyoya said at the same time.

"You both display your affection in public, and yet Reiji and I are the only ones getting in fights with teachers and sent to Juvi - no offense, Reiji."

"None taken. You're out of ice cream, by the way." The red-head left the room and headed into the twins' bedroom, pulling his cell phone out of his coat pocket and dialing the fourth speed-dial.

"_This is Ryuga. Reiji, what is it?_"

He sighed into the phone and scratched the back of his head, his fingers raking through his red spikes. "Yeah, uh Superior?"

"_Yes?_"

"Jinga…he'll be able to stay at school, right? He's not going to Juvi or anything, is he?"

"_No, Reiji. I'm taking care of things so our Organization is kept together. I'm, not entirely proud of your attraction to Jinga, but if it keeps you doing your job, then I suppose I have to cover things up in his department as well. You two will be serving detention early tomorrow morning in the gym before school starts._" The fierce voice said through the phone. Reiji let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking the Gods that Ryuga had changed since the first year Jinga had been at the school.

"Thank you, Superior. I swear we'll both be there bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"…_pardon?_"

"Sorry, got it from Gingka, I don't quite get it myself, heh."

"_Goodbye Reiji, be sure you don't skip out on this one_." There was a _click _and the line disconnected. Reiji flipped his phone shut and turned to see Jinga leaning against the door frame, licking a fresh sea-salt ice cream.

"Where the Hell'd you get that? I didn't see any in the fridge." Reiji asked, watching the redhead's pink tongue slide out and move against the blue-colored ice cream.

"We have a down-stairs fridge too, remember? You helped install it." Jinga moved from the doorway and revealed another treat in his hand, holding it out to his boyfriend. Reiji grinned and took it, leaning down to quickly kiss his lover in thanks.

"I don't remember, but so long as it means we still have plenty of these, I'm good." Jinga rolled his eyes and walked back out into the family room to sit on the couch, Reiji just behind him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you two are in charge of re-organizing the equipment room before the start of school today. You get it done before the first bus arrives and you don't have to come back tomorrow, got it?" Reiji and Jinga nodded, watching Zeo give them an encouraging smile and leave, walking across the gym to wrap one arm around Damian's waist and walk into the boy's locker room, the blinds being pulled down over the single window. Reiji and Jinga glanced at each other, wondering where Zeo got the time to teach hormone-crazed teens gym, work as a cop, and hold down a perfect relationship all at once - and with such ease.<p>

The two teens snickered at the moans coming from the office, both thinking that Damian had a set of lungs on him to be able to get so much noise to go through concrete wall and echo through a gym. They were standing on the opposite side of the gymnasium, just where Zeo had left them. They had opened the double doors to the equipment room, expecting just some clutter, only to find it stacked to the ceiling with balls of every shape-and-size, rackets, sticks, nets, jerseys, shoes, helmets and etcetera threatening to spill out in an avalanche. Jinga tentatively poked a hockey stick with his index finger and gave a shout as the Leaning Tower of Sports collapsed on him. Reiji fell backwards, a net having flown onto him, and hit the hard floor, laughing from the sight of Jinga being overpowered by a retarded wooden stick.

"Ah! It's not funny, Reiji. Shit, we're not gonna get this done today…" Jinga groaned, shoving a deflated basket ball off of him and standing up, staring, baffled, at the mess before them. Reiji untangled himself from the lime-green net and tossed it aside, leaning forward to peak into the room.

"Damn, we really _aren't _gonna get this done today. Well, might as well try though, right?" The lovers set to work; hauling large trash bins in from the side of the school building and filling them to the brim with broken rackets, knotted-to-impossible-standards jump ropes and broken scales - adding the occasional dead roach to the mix.

"How has this school managed to pass every health inspection?" Jinga asked, using a lacrosse racket to scoop up a particularly large roach and fling it into the trash bin. He grinned at his success in not hitting Axel who was just a foot away from it, and tossed the racket into the 'keep' pile. The two continued until the sound of buses came in from the open doors leading outside, quickly shoving the full trash bin back out and shoving the usable equipment back into the room, having finished just in time.

"Alright! You guys got everything back-woah…you two look like Hell decided to take a trip to the local dump." Zeo stated, wrinkling his nose at the stinking teens. Reiji and Jinga looked at each other more closely and saw stains of dirt, dead bug legs, and the unidentifiable gunk on their arms, both glad they had taken off their coats before starting and leaving them in their lockers. "The first gym class doesn't start for two hours, why don't you two hit the showers." Zeo suggested, turning as he heard the doors to the locker room slam shut. Damian was slightly limping towards them, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks Zeo." Jinga said, walking past the raven-haired male and his limping older brother to the locker room. Reiji followed quickly behind him, eager to get into the showers for completely different reasons.

"No screwing in the showers you two! Not unless you do it quick and there's no soap on the floor!" Zeo hollered, quickly shutting up as he noticed the doors to the outside were still open. Damian glared at him and straightened up, closing the doors and walking back to his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you try listening to your own advice?" He moved his hand from Zeo's shoulder to press hard against his back, effectively proving his point as he let out a groan of pain.

"Remind me not to drop the soap on the shower floor next time, that really hurt…"

* * *

><p>Jinga placed his clothes into an unused locker and stepped into one of the showers, sighing as the hot water ran over him. He was glad he didn't have to take Gym anymore, everyone from the earlier classes had always used the hot water up before his class and he hated cold showers. He squeaked in surprise when two pale arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him so that his wet back met with a warm chest.<p>

"Reiji…stop, I'm dirty." Jinga faintly attempted to get the pyro away from him, silently hoping to be forced into the tiled wall next to him by his lover.

"I know…so am I."

**(SKIP LEMON SCENE!)**

"Shit…Reiji, pull out, the water's getting cold…" Jinga shuddered as his lover pulled out of him, reaching in front of them to the soap dish attached to the wall and grabbing the bar of soap, rubbing it soothingly over his smaller redhead lover's back. Once he cleaned Jinga thoroughly, he gave himself a quick cleansing and turned off the water, helping Jinga out of the shower and onto a wooden bench.

"You know something Jinga?" The red-head asked as he dried the smaller redhead off with a towel.

"Hn…"

"We should get in trouble more often, detention is a lot more fun for us than it is for the rest of the school." He smirked and pulled his smaller lover into an embrace, his head sitting atop the redhead's as Jinga leaned into the touch.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWZ! XD<strong>


	6. A Game of TwisteR

**A Game Of TwisteR**

Jinga pulled the dark red throw over himself, listening to the pounding rain hitting the wooden balcony of Reiji's apartment. The smaller redhead was currently huddled on the futon, watching the news, wary of the approaching tropical storm. His lover, meanwhile, was in the spare bedroom used mainly for storing old things and for his 'art'. The pyro highly enjoyed mixing different shades of red together and dipping his brush into the mixtures, striking at each canvas in a random order before presenting his latest 'masterpiece' to the redhead. Jinga stood up off the futon, clinging the throw to his lithe body as he walked into the next room, seeing Reiji knee-deep in boxes.

"Hey Jinga! Look-it what I found!" He was holding an unopened game box labeled _TWISTER_. He grinned and hopped over some boxes and made it to the doorway, blowing dust off the game before skipping out past Jinga. The two lovers walked back into the family room, sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the TV and opening the game. Reiji took out the spinner and set it aside, standing up and laying out the large mat in front of an apprehensive redhead. The pyro admired his work at the perfectly laid-out game mat and kneeled down in front of Jinga. "Alright, you wanna go first?"

"Are you serious?" Jinga asked, staring blankly at the pyro.

"Damn right I am! The only channels working on the TV are the ones that don't require cable, and my DVD player's busted."

"We could always play a video game."

"Pfft, screw that - in video games you only get to look but not touch. Seriously, they always have you staring at the ass of the character you're playing, just to tease you. Meanwhile with Twister…", Reiji moved his face closer to the redhead's, "you get to touch as much as you want." He licked the shell of Jinga's ear slowly before pulling away with a smug grin on his face. The younger teen sighed and rid himself of his protective blanket, scooting closer to the spinner.

The redhead stared hesitantly at the colorful plastic, the young male wary of playing such a physical game wearing only a red tank and blue short-shorts – an outfit that does not make a decent shield against his horny lover. "I haven't played this since I was a kid…I doubt I'm still as flexible as I was." Jinga said, absentmindedly poking the arrow of the spinner with a forefinger.

"Nonsense! You're just as flexible as the first day I bent you over and pounded that tight ass of yours." Reiji grinned, standing up next to the mat and waiting for Jinga. The redhead rolled his eyes and spun, keeping his brown orbs on the arrow.

"Right hand green."

* * *

><p>Twelve 'Right Hand's, nine 'Left Hand's, twenty 'Right Foot's, seventeen 'Left Foot's, and a rainbow made of four colors later, two lovers were in a tangle of arms and legs, elbows and knees, and crotches and backs.<p>

"_Damnit…I can't reach the spinner…_" Jinga grunted, reaching out with his right hand to the piece of cardboard, only to cause a cramp in his shoulder. The two jumped in their stuck positions as the front door opened, slamming shut to reveal a sopping wet Reno. His red hair was drenched, along with his suit, and he dropped his black bag onto the floor, staring at the two teens in their tangled mess. He pouted at the sight of them.

"Now why the Hell didn't you invite _me?_" Reiji and Jinga looked at each other the best they could, then collapsed, their bodies tired of defying gravity. Reno smirked at them and walked to the coat closet by the front door, pulling out a beach towel and drying his long hair, releasing the red strands from his usual tie. "So that's what you two do when I'm not around. Must say, I'm disappointed - I was hoping to walk in on something a little different."

"Shut up, Reno…" Jinga mumbled, blushing and crawling out from under Reiji. His own red-head wasn't helping, in fact he was getting more _comfortable_ in his position over the redhead, settling on his side and placing a hand under his chin to look up at his older brother. The redhead grunted as Reiji relaxed himself on his waist, feeling bony hips dig into his side.

"You caught us on a bored day. "Like to join us?" Reiji grinned, watching the look of contemplation over his fellow red-head's face.

"I'm guessing the cable's out?" Reiji nodded. "Alright! We doin' this normal, or should I break out the peanut butter?" Reno began stripping off his wet clothes, going down to his red silk boxers and walking to the kitchen. Jinga gaped at him, turning under Reiji to glare.

"I am not gonna let you two rub your peanut butter-covered bodies all over me..." Jinga trailed off at the thought of it, considering the smutty act before quickly shaking his head. "Okay, fine - but if either of you try anything, I'm going home, and I don't want peanut butter. It get's in your hair and doesn't come out." Reiji grinned and started ridding himself of the black My Chemical Romance shirt and red pants, tossing them under the futon and waiting for Jinga to undress. The redhead sighed and took off his own shirt, his tiny blue shorts following.

The two teens waited for Reno, both watching the red-head walk towards them, his red hair swaying behind him, free of the hair-tie. Jinga gulped and waited for the taller male to move the spinner.

* * *

><p>Reiji and Jinga were now both in the state the two teens had been in before, plus one. Reiji was currently trying his best to ignore Jinga's crotch that was <em>very <em>close to his face, while his brother battled within himself over whether-or-not to grope Jinga's ass, which was conveniently placed in front of him.

"_Okay…ow, right hand yellow, Reno._" Jinga grunted from between the two red-heads. His lover was below him, and Jinga could feel warm breath ghosting over his clothed member. He felt Reno move over top of him, his hand grazing his butt as the older male moved to the appropriate place on the mat.

"Hey, how about we make this interesting?" Reno asked, shifting his head slightly to look down at his brother.

"_This_ isn't interesting enough?" Reiji asked, motioning with his eyes at the concealed goodies provided by his lover in front of him.

"Fine, _more_ interesting, then. The first one to fall has to obey the others' wishes." Reno proposed, grinning straight at Jinga.

**(SKIP LEMON SCENE!)**

The three males collapsed on each other, all panting in the after-glow of their activity. Reno pulled out of Jinga slowly, noticing blood on his softening member and quickly got up to grab a towel from the cupboard. Reiji eased out after him, kissing Jinga one more time before getting up as well and lifting the redhead into his arms, carrying him the short distance to the futon and wrapping him up in the dark red blanket.

"_That was fucking amazing, Reiji._" The redhead said sleepily. Reiji smirked and kissed him on the forehead, ruffling his matted hair and picking up their scattered clothes from the floor. Reno walked over and handed Reiji the towel, slipping on his boxers and flipping on the TV.

"Hey! Cable's back up!" He quickly scanned through the TV-Guide, stopping every once in a while to look at something that caught his interest. Jinga just lay on the bright red futon, watching the screen lazily as he felt his eyelids become heavy. He felt a weight towards his feet and he saw Reiji sitting at the edge, holding a sea-salt ice cream out to him. The smaller redhead smiled and sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass, but taking the salty treat and taking a lick before the three settled on watching a random horror movie for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	7. Showers and Elevators

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII...I do own the characters at the end, though. **

**Censor: WTF, you don't own me! (attacks)**

**Extra: I would like to thank Ayden Silverflame for bringing to my attention the lack of pure incest between Reno and Reiji in the previous chapter. Please enjoy it, in this one. :3**

**Showers and Elevators**

Reno turned around on the floor in front of the TV and looked over the coffee table at Jinga, sleeping soundly on the futon. He turned back and nudged his brother in the ribs, jerking his head in the sleeping redhead's direction. Reiji turned and smirked, getting up and cradling Jinga's limp body in his arms as Reno turned off the TV, and carrying him upstairs to his room. His fellow red-head followed him up the stairs and leaned against the door frame as he watched his brother tuck Jinga under the covers and kiss his forehead.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps…" Reno whispered, walking up behind Reiji to look down at the peacefully sleeping redhead.

"I know. Reminds me of how you look when you sleep." Reiji smirked at his older brother, exiting the room and descending the stairs to the second bathroom and turning on the light.

"Dad always said I was a little Hell-raiser at day, but an angel at night." Reno chuckled and watched Reiji grab an extra towel from the cupboard, tossing it onto the bathroom counter and peeling off his boxers.

"Yeah; Angel through sleep, Devil in bed." He walked towards his brother, inserting a finger into the waist-line of his silk boxers and pulling him further into the bathroom, Reno kicking the door closed behind him.

(SKIPPING LONG LEMON SCENE!)

"Alright, be careful walking out, there's still a bit of water left." Reiji warned, walking out of the bathroom naked and heading back up to his room to put on clean boxers. Reno shouted a 'yeah' from the shower and finished washing himself off, shutting off the water and carefully stepping out of the shower onto the slightly damp floor. He walked out of the room naked as well and up to his own room, yanking out a pair of clean boxers and pulling on another suit, drying his hair quickly with a hair-dryer once he was back downstairs.

He tied his red hair back and picked up his bag, poking his head out the front door and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the sun peeking through the clouds. He walked out and locked the door behind him, checking himself out in the reflection from the elevator doors and yelping as they opened to reveal Rude.

"Why is it that when you leave for 'lunch' you're always returning with clean clothes and washed hair?"

Reiji moved about his room quietly, kicking dirty clothes out of the way as he walked over to his dresser to pick out another pair of boxers.

"Reiji?" He turned and saw Jinga sitting up in bed, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. He smirked and halted his search for clean clothes as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You fell asleep during one of the movies. I brought you up here so you wouldn't be woken up." He reached a hand out and brushed some of the redhead's spikes out of his eyes.

"I heard moaning from downstairs…is Reno still here?"

"No, he left for work. We had a quickie before he left, so he was happy. Well, I'm happy too, but nowhere near as happy as I am after fucking you." He kissed his blond on the cheek and beamed at him. Jinga rolled his eyes and laid back down, turning on his side and nuzzling his face into the pillow.

"Whatever, so long as Rude doesn't find out, I don't care." At that moment the two teens heard shouts of pain from the level bellow them and Reiji walked to the window and looked down to see Reno scrambling away from a very pissed-off looking Rude.

"Too late." The red-head sighed, walking back over to Jinga and sliding into the bed next to him. "Looks like we won't be doing anymore threesomes with by bro for a while, huh?" He buried his nose into the red spikes and draped an arm over his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Reiji?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not wearing any underwear, are you?"

Reiji trudged down the stairs to find Jinga sitting at the small breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the Sunday comics.

"Thank the Gods my cats don't eat like Garfield…" Jinga muttered, setting down the newspaper to look at Reiji. The red-head chuckled and grabbed his own bowl, filling it to the brim with Co-Co Puffs and sitting across from the blond, still having not continued his search for clean boxers.

"You really need to learn how to do laundry, I'm tired of having to do it every time I come over here on the weekends."

"I didn't hear the washer going when I came down." Reiji said after a particularly large spoonful of puffs.

"I know, I have to put them in the dryer next, but I was hungry." Jinga finished his bowl and set his spoon aside, picking the bowl up in both hands and gulping down the last remnants of milk. He set it down in front of him against to be met with a snickering red-head. "What?"

"You have something on your upper lip there, Jinga. It's white, sometimes sticky, and has a smooth taste…" Jinga glared at him and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, leaving the snickering red-head to go back upstairs and finish the laundry.

"As thanks for doing my laundry-"

"Ahem!"

"Fine, for doing my laundry again, I'm taking you to the beach." The two teens stepped into the elevator, Reiji pulling his wallet out of his TRIPP pants and checking how much money he had. "I've got plenty for rides, new swim trunks since ours went missing-not mentioning any names, Jinga."

"That was _your_ fault! I told you not to try anything stupid, but you wouldn't listen! Even Reno knew not to-" The elevator, which had been working fine through the beginning of their conversation, suddenly came to a halt, shaking the cabin as the teens immediately grabbed the rails on the walls.

"You have _got_ to be fucking shitting me…" Jinga pounded his fist on the DOWN button, but to no avail. Reiji sighed and opened the emergency call box, dialing the number for the apartment complex's maintenance.

"Hi, your elevator just stopped working _again_. Yeah…yeah, the one in front of room 138. Uh-huh…well fuck you too." He slammed the phone on the vertical hook and sighed, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. "They said the guy who's in charge is on vacation, and his replacement is currently out for lunch, and they don't know how to get a hold of him. Apparently we're gonna have to wait in the fucking thing for a couple of hours until they can find some dumb-ass smart enough to fix this piece of shit."

Jinga groaned, sliding down the wall and bringing his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them and staring at the other wall hatefully. Reiji sat next to him, pulling his PSP from a pocket and turning it on. The redhead looked over and visibly twitched as his lover started playing one of Jeffree Star's songs, the pulsing beat of _Picture Perfect!_ echoing off the walls of the tight space.

"I can't believe you like that shit…" Jinga muttered, shifting away from the vile noise.

"C'mon, you like some of his songs, I know you do."

"Yeah, like one or two at the most." Reiji just rolled his eyes and looked down at the PSP as the music suddenly stopped.

"Shit, I forgot to re-charge it last night…well, fuck." He pocketed the game system and sighed, resting his head against the wall. Jinga sighed too and screamed at himself in his head for forgetting his iPod at home.

_With my luck Oblivion is chewing on the cord or something…_ The redhead jumped as Reiji reached over and between his legs and chest, moving his hand down to massage his crotch.

"Damnit, they have cameras in these things ya know!" The redhead yelled, shoving the probing hand from his body.

"No they don't. If they did, they would've caught that rapist last year, wouldn't they?" Reiji leaned closer, licking the shell of Jinga' ear and nibbling the lobe gently. He moved his hand back to it's prior activities, smirking as Jinga moaned in his throat.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

The teens both caught their breath, kissing each other sloppily before pulling away form each other and redressing, Jinga frowning at his sweat-soaked shirt.

"Damnit Reiji, I told you not to do this when I'm wearing a white shirt! People are gonna notice…" The redhead blushed, pulling his jeans back on and zipping them up, looking away from the red-head.

"Why not take it off instead?" The redhead glared at him and jumped as the elevator sprung to life, moving gently down wit the engine humming. They both got off and looked around, not seeing a single person in sight.

"What the Hell?" Jinga groaned and glared at Reiji.

"What? I didn't have anything to do wit this!"

"Sure you didn't…just like you had nothing to do with my Algebra project, huh?" Jinga began walking towards Reiji's car, the red-head following with an innocent look.

"Maybe the Sex Gods were smiling down upon us?" Jinga shot him another glare and got into the car when it was unlocked, staring out the window and ignoring the looks two snickering girls were giving their passing car.

"I told you installing those cameras were a good idea." The girl with short, brown hair said. The one with longer, darker hair grinned.

"Yeah, we should put them in their homes."

"Later, let's grab the tape and head over to Sophie's, I promised her we'd all watch it together." The two girls walked into the elevator and retrieve the small tape from the hidden camera, walking arm-in-arm down the sidewalk back to their car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie: That was so hot, thanks so much for bringing it over.<strong>

**Anytime, glad to help out a friend.**

**Censor: Please don't forget to make copies, I wanna give one to Waffle.**

**Reiji: Don't forget me! I want one too!**

**Jinga: ...no.**

**Author's mom: You're all going to Hell, you know that right?**

**All: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! XD**

**Please R&R~! And my mom seriously said that, I just cackled madly in response. ^^**


	8. Sex on the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the latest game! 358/2 Days FTW!**

**Extra: I am very sorry I took so long, I got distracted by some shit and I'm planning my trip to Disney World for my birthday in a couple months, I am on a very tight budget-I was lucky to get this game, I don't even have the system anymore!-and things are pretty hectic around here. Anyway, enjoy this special chapter introducing Wanda into the story, and also...I can't guarantee a lemon in every chapter anymore...I just don't have the time right now. Sorry, but please look forward to other fics I will be writing soon, as well as a special one of Reiji and Jinga, plus videos I will be making once I can download 358/2 Days footage of them. ^^ You'll never guess what song it will be...NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (gets carted off to psych ward)**

**Sex on the Beach**

"How about…this one!" Reiji dramatically threw open the changing room door, revealing black swim trunks with bright red and orange flames on them.

Jinga visibly winced.

"They certainly suit you…can we go already? That's like the tenth pair you've tried on and I thought we wanted to get to the beach sometime this year." The redhead was currently sitting in a chair opposite the changing rooms, five bags full of shitty Summer '09 souvenirs next to him. The red-head pouted, turning back into the room and shutting the door.

"Fine, I'll get this pair and then we'll go, happy?!"

"Yes, very." Jinga blinked as the sounds of _Picture Perfect!_ started coming from his back pocket. "Damnit Reiji! Stop changing my ringtone!" He ignored the cackling from the changing room and checked the Caller I.D. "Yo."

_"HI JINGA!"_ Gingka's excited voice screamed on the other line.

"What the fuck, did someone just scream bloody murder out there?" Reiji asked, poking his head over the door.

"It's Gingka…fuck bro, I need these for hearing…" Jinga mumbled, rubbing his ear and holding the phone at arm's length.

_"My bad, my bad. I heard you and Reiji are heading to the beach, which beach?"_

"Oceanfront."

_"…"_

"That would be the big-ass one that's about half-an hour away from our place?"

"Oh yeah!" The redhead rubbed his temples in annoyance. Boy his twin could be dense at times… "I think that's where Kyoya and I are, we're standing outside some swim-store." Jinga froze.

"Please don't tell me…" He sprung out of the chair, bags falling to the floor as he looked frantically towards the front of the store. Yep, there he was, his own twin brother waving through the front window at him like an idiot, and Kyoya, smirking at him with his arms crossed.

"Hi Jinga!" Gingka called, hanging up his own phone and running into the store. The woman at the register twitched, faking a smile as Reiji finally came out with the swim trunks still on.

"Yeah, I'd like to wear these out." He shifted so the annoyed-looking woman could scan the tag, and handed over the money, yanking the tag off and shoving it into his pant's pocket.

"What're you guys doin' here?" Jinga asked. The four teens were now making their way through the crowded streets back to Reiji's car, seeing as they weren't going to be carrying bags in the ocean.

"Gingka was getting depressed about Fall coming early, so I promised to take him to the beach as soon as we both finished our assignments. I've never seen him work so fast…" Kyoya turned his blue eyes to his lover, smirking at him, arms still crossed over his chest, wrinkling the light-blue fabric of his shirt. Gingka beamed at him, clutching a large beach bag full of their swim trunks and a cooler packed with sea-salt ice creams.

"Of course I worked fast! The only things I have to look forward to in Fall is Halloween and Thanksgiving, then it's counting down the days 'till Christmas." The redhead sighed, his boyfriend patting him gently on the back.

"Oi, one more block and we can dump this shit in my car and you guys can change." Reiji called form the front of the group. Jinga nodded and turned back to Kyoya and his twin.

"What about TV shows starting up again?"

"What shows? Mine all play during the Summer…" Gingka faked a pout, the green-haired teen next to him rolling his eyes.

"Then why do I always find Grey's Anatomy recorded on DVDs every Friday morning?"

"Oh, that's me. I don't bother paying for TV when I can come mooch off you guys." Kyoya said, smirking at Jinga's dumb-founded look.

"Alright! Gingka, wanna hand me that cooler ya got there?" Reiji asked. Jinga looked forward to find they were already at Reiji's car, the red-head popping opening the trunk and tossing in his pants.

"Huh? Nah, I wanna keep it for when we're actually on the sand."

"Whatever, ya gonna change in the car then?" Reiji nodded his head towards the beach bag.

"Actually we'll change in the changing rooms on the beach, they're air-conditioned and we have towels in there too." Kyoya said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and tossing them into the trunk. Jinga heaved the bags he was carrying in as well, nearly toppling over into it himself. Reiji caught him around the waist and pulled him back before slamming down the hood and kissing the top of his head.

"Try not to get decapitated from my car, 'kay? I don't think my insurance would cover it." Jinga glared at him and yanked his new swim trunks off the ground, having pulled them out of one of the bags before ridding himself of them.

"Bite me."

"Gladly." Reiji swept the smaller redhead into his arms bridal-style and nibbled his neck, causing a blush to form on Jinga's cheeks.

"Reiji, we're in public!" He glanced over at Kyoya and Gingka, the two teens snickering.

"Technically we're in a parking lot behind a pizza place." The red-head mumbled against his neck. Jinga feebly tried to push him away but gave up, Reiji stopping once he did. "And that's how Reverse Psychology works, huh Jinga?" He set his smaller redhead back down, giving his ass a light squeeze and quickly dodging a blow to his head.

"Are we going or not?" He glared at Kyoya and his twin, both still snickering, and led the way to the nearest changing station on the beach.

"Alright, see you in a bit!" Gingka called, waving at his twin as he and Kyoya walked arm-in-arm out of the changing station. Reiji watched his lover enter a room, and just before he closed the heavy door, he slid in, quickly locking the dead-bolt behind him.

"Reiji! Damnit, some one'll hear!" The redhead yelped, his red-headed lover pinning him against the fire wall, his hands making their way to his hips.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

He glanced at the mirror once more, eyeing Jinga's features as he came down from his high. The redhead's face was utter perfection, like always.

"Might want to be a little quiet there, Jinga. Don't want people to hear us, right?" Reiji whispered huskily, biting the teen's earlobe and pulling back to smirk at him. Jinga glared, the effect non-existent due to his flushed cheeks and muss-up hair.

"Shut up and get out, I need to get dressed."

"They still haven't come out yet." Gingka mumbled around his sea-salt ice cream, staring behind him at the changing station.

"Reiji's probably screwing Jinga into the wall." Kyoya replied, smirking and flipping through his magazine. "Huh, Naruto Shippuden comes here today…I completely forgot." The green-haired lion teen looked over the top of his magazine at the redhead currently eyeing him suggestively.

"What?" Gingka took a long, slow lick of his ice cream, lowering his eyelids to give himself that lustful look. "I'm not having sex with you on a beach in front of children, Gingka. You can wait until we get back home." Kyoya attempted to continue his reading when a hand snatched the object away, tossing it over his shoulder to land in their cooler.

"How about a swim?" Gingka asked, teasingly biting off what was left of his ice cream and licking the fluids left on the wooden stick. Kyoya shifted his legs, feeling his member reacting to his boyfriend's actions. He leaned forward, tilting the red-head's chin up with a finger and looking him in the eyes.

"Gods you turn me on so much, Gingka, it's ridiculous." He kissed him tenderly then stood up, stretching and placing his now wet magazine in their bag.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Gingka shouted, flying past him towards the crashing waves.

"Hey, no fair!" Kyoya started after him, diving into the water once he was in up to his waist. He re-surfaced, looking around for the familiar red spikes belonging to his lover, finding only more water and other people a few meters from them. "Oi, Gingka!" He called. Nothing. He was beginning to worry when he suddenly felt something around his leg, then shouted as he was pulled under the water's surface.

"Haha, got ya! You thought you were gonna die or something', didn't ya? Hahaha!" Gingka laughed, holding his stomach as an annoyed Kyoya glared at him. The green-haired teen suddenly grinned, swimming closer to his prey and looking at him like they had been stranded on an island and he had recently became edible. "Wh-What are you doing…?" The redhead asked, scared of the malicious grin towards him. He yelped as his swim trunks were suddenly yanked down, over his legs and off his feet. "Kyoya! Damnit, that's not funny! Give 'em back!" Kyoya ignored the demand, shoving the trunks into the large pocket on his leg and zipping it.

"This is what happens when you pull stupid shit on me-on land, and in the water." The teen stepped closer to his prey, moving a hand under water and stroking Gingka's bobbing member, his own twitching at his thoughts of how he was going to punish his lover.

(SKIPPING LONG LEMON SCENE!)

"Hey! Kyoya! Gingka!" Gingka looked around and found they had drifted quite far from the shore. His twin looked almost the size of one of his old action figures, waving both arms at them to guide them back.

"Last one back chooses what we watch tonight!" Kyoya called from beside him, quickly swimming towards Jinga on the shore.

"Hey!" Gingka huffed and started swimming after him.

* * *

><p>"Check the answering machine, will you Gingka?" Jinga said, walking past his twin in the kitchen to feed their cats.<p>

"Sure." The redhead glanced at the machine on the wall, a glowing red 1 blinking at him. He sighed, hitting the button and turning up the volume so he could hear it.

_"Gingka, Jinga! It's been a while, how are you guys doing?"_ Jinga froze at the voice, holding a spoonful of cat food a few inches over a bowl, Oblivion glaring at him in annoyance. _"My plane just landed, it's a little past midnight. Man, you should've seen Japan! It was truly beautiful, I took lots of pictures for you guys, of course."_ Jinga dropped the food into the bowl, much to Oblivion's appreciation, and walked over to the machine, slamming his hand on the button and stopping it from continuing.

"Jinga! What the Hell?"

"Why is Wanda calling us?" The Nobody blader demanded. Gingka shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Why, Gingka?!"

"You know, not everything has to be about you." Gingka stared hard into his brother's eyes, waiting for him to retort. He just scoffed, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall, slamming their bedroom door behind him. Gingka sighed and pressed the PLAY button again.

_"I'm staying over at my cousin's, I'm sure you know their number and address. Give me a call, would you guys? Talk to you soon!"_ Gingka smiled and deleted the message, bending down to pick up Oathkeeper and holding the white fluff-ball close to him.

"Look's like we're going to have an interesting weekend, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so sorry! I havn't updated in ages, I know, but guess what? I GOT 3582 DAYS TODAY, WOO!**

**Gingka: ...we have a game?**

**Jinga: Duh, this one that just came out is all about me for once.**

**Reiji: Don't forget me!**

**Kyoya: Am I in it?**

**Jinga: Hell yeah! This is when we had you there as ...um...**

**Reiji: Our bitch?**

**Kyoya: (twitch)**

**Okay! So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating more and more, and also, please check out my drawing of Reiji, Jinga, and Wanda I did in honor of today. ^^ Link: art/Reiji-Jinga-and-Wanda-138613348 R&R~!**


	9. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts, I do own my games though, or anything else mentioned in here.**

**Extra: Since I took so long to update, here is another chapter with a few hours of the last one~ See how fast I can pump these out when I don't have to come up with a lemon for each one? (proud-of-herself)**

**Sick**

"Oi, Jinga, you gonna let me get on the computer anytime soon?" Gingka asked from behind their large desk chair.

"Hn." Gingka huffed and looked over the red spikes at the monitor.

"Hey, you're writing to Sarah?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going over tomorrow." Gingka furrowed his brow, looking worriedly at the back of his twin's head.

"Listen, Jinga, I know you feel bad about what happened bu-"

"Could ya just go do something by yourself for a minute? Please?" Gingka sighed and walked out of their room, picking up Oathkeeper as he went through the hall.

"I know, Oathkeeper. He's being a meanie." The white cat purred contentedly as the redhead scratched under his chin. "What do ya wanna watch?" He held the tiny cat in front of their DVD case, looking over the titles. He chuckled when the cat put a paw out and hit one of the cases. "Lesse…Aristocats, huh? You just like looking a Marie." He smiled and walked out to the family room with his cat, ignoring the sound of the bedroom door slamming the second time that night.

"Fucking idiot needs to get a life…" Jinga muttered, returning his attention to the screen. He jumped in surprise when his IM popped up, blinking orange on the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. "New message from…shit." He leaned back in the chair, debating whether or not to accept the message. "Shit, my status says 'Online', if I don't reply, she'll think I'm being an ass." The redhead sighed and opened the window.

_**OrgMemberXIV**_: _Hey Jinga, you're online? I thought you'd be in bed by now seeing as you have school tomorrow. Well, I do too, but I'm used to staying up late, lol ^^ So what are ya up to?_

Jinga sighed, beginning to type his reply.

_**KEY of DESTINY:**_ _Yeah, I was just checking some manga updates before heading to bed. I had a nap today, so I couldn't sleep. I got your message on our answering machine, I'm glad your plane made it in safely. You have school tomorrow? I thought you might take time off since you just got back. What school are you going to?_

Jinga leaned back in his chair again, picking up his Coke bottle and taking a swig and setting down once a reply popped up.

_**OrgMemberXIV:**_ _Yeah, the ride was a bit bumpy, but I took some pills and slept most of the flight, lol I know I could've taken off, but I really miss you guys! I also have to keep up in my studies if I want to be a Scientist. Kumasuke would be proud~ XD Nah, I have no idea what I want to be. I'll be going to XLC High with Sarah and Madoka, they said that you and Gingka go there too, so I guess we'll bump into each other, huh?_

Jinga winced, sighing for the ump-teenth time that night and taking another sip of Coke.

_**KEY of DESTINY:**_ _lol Actually, Kumasuke is the…uh…'nurse' at school. Ryuga constantly has to tell him to only give students proper medication lol I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, then, yeah, can't wait._

The reply took a couple minutes this time, which Jinga used to finish off his beverage and toss the bottle into the wastebasket by the desk.

_**OrgMemberXIV:**_ _You know, Jinga, I was really afraid that you wouldn't talk to me after…you know, everything that happened between You, Reiji, and I two years ago…I'm really glad you haven't changed. :)_

Jinga felt his stomach churn and he had to fight the urge to vomit.

_**KEY of DESTINY: **__Yeah, me too. I gotta go, I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, Wanda._

_**OrgMemberXIV:**_ _Goodnight Jinga. _

**IM ended: Wed. Sept. 30, 3:38 AM**

Jinga closed the window, making sure his status was 'Offline', and walked out to find his twin dancing to _Everybody Wants to be a Cat_ on the TV holding Oathkeeper.

"Oh! Hey Jinga, done being emo yet?" The redhead asked, setting his cat down and turning off the TV.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow, I think I injested something form the ocean water Sunday at the beach." The redhead replied, rubbing stomach and sitting on the love-seat. Gingka narrowed his eyes at him, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're not fooling me, Jinga. You don't want to go to school, why?"

"Seriously, Gingka, I don't feel well." He really didn't. He felt like he was going to cough up his insides any second now. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands. Great, now I have a headache…

"I'm gonna get a thermometer. If you don't have a fever, you're going to school-even if I have to call Reiji and have him drag you there." Gingka walked into the kitchen, going through their emergency cabinet and pulling out one of the oral thermometers. "Alright, open up." The redhead obeyed, wincing at the unpleasant taste of plastic in his mouth.

"So, what's it say?" Jinga asked after a few minutes. He laid down on the love seat, his feet dangling over the arm rest.

"Damn, you weren't kidding…you have a really high fever!" Gingka showed his brother the thermometer and the redhead's eyes widened.

"Shit…I knew I felt horrible, but seriously?" Jinga eyed the blinking 105.8 before him, groaning and grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

"You want me to stay home with you?" Gingka asked, setting the thermometer on the coffee table.

"No, go to school, say hi to Wanda for me or somethin'." Came a muffled reply from under the light-blue pillow. Gingka gave his hidden-from-sight brother a worried look before patting his leg and wishing him goodnight.

_Shit…I know how Jinga feels about the whole Wanda thing, but I had no idea it was this bad…_ Gingka sat down at the computer and logged into his account. "Who the Hell's messaging me at this hour?" He opened the window and cracked a small smile. "New message from HopelessNobody", huh?

He opened the window and smiled even wider at the message.

_**HopelessNobody:**_ _Hi Gingka, I wanted to give you a heads-up about Wanda being back here. She seems rather worried about Jinga and I know enough to assume he shouldn't see her for a while. How is he? I saw her sending a message to his address, so please let me know how he handled it. How are you, by the way?_

She really is a smart one…

_**KeybladePegasus:**_ _Jinga got the message, and I feel bad saying this, but he's sick. Literally. He suddenly got a fever and says he feels terrible. I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm doing alright. Did I tell you about our trip to the beach Sunday? It was nice, Kyoya and I bumped into Jinga and Reiji. It took them an hour to get out of the changing room lol._

Gingka sat at the computer waiting for a reply, flipping though his Economics text book and jumping when the window popped up with a 'ding'.

_**HopelessNobody:**_ _I'm sorry to hear that about Jinga…tell him I said get well, okay? Actually, Kyoya called me yesterday and said you two went to the beach. I wonder what Reiji and Jinga were up to in that room…lol Well, I have to go, Madoka is asking to use the computer to edit her report. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_

_**KeybladePegasus: **__Yeah, see you! _

**IM ended: Wed. Sept. 30, 4:03 AM**

Gingka stretched his arms above his head and rid himself of his shirt, climbing the ladder to the top bunk of the bed after shutting off the computer and turning off the light. He sprawled out under the covers and thought about two years ago with Wanda and his twin. She really shouldn't have come back so soon…That 'Leader' of Jinga's isn't going to like this one bit… He turned over in his bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Alright, I have medicine-pops in the freezer, pain meds on the counter, pill cutter by the pain meds, the cats are fed, litter boxes clean, and I'll pick up your schoolwork from your teachers." Gingka listed off while he zipped up his bag. "Are you sure you do not want me to stay home with you?" He asked, turning his golden-brown eyes to his twin's matching ones.

"I'm fine, Gingka. I'm probably going to just take some pills and take a nap, no biggie." Jinga said from the couch under a pile of blankets. Oblivion was currently curled up on his stomach, his head tucked under his paws as he let his owner pet him.

"Alright. Okay, I'm leaving. I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Bye!" Jinga called, waiting for the front door to shut. He listened closely as he heard it lock, then he settled further under the blankets and turned on the TV, being greeted with a SAW VI commercial. "Damn I can't wait for that to come out…"

Three hours of boring daytime TV later, Jinga got up and downed two strong pain meds for his headache and decided to take a hot bath. "These things never kick in within an hour anyway, so no danger if trying to relax a little, right?" The redhead walked to the other end of the house, poking his head in Damian's old room and pondering whether or not he wanted a shower instead. Sure, he could use his and Gingka's shower/tub, but Damian's in his old room was a lot bigger. He decided against it, seeing as he felt so weak from being ill, and he walked into his shared bathroom and turned on the hot water, watching it fill the tub and send steam into the room.

"Ah~ Much better." Jinga let his head rest against the white-and-black checkered tile behind him, feeling his muscles begin to turn to null under the hot water around him. He felt himself become rather sleeping and he held his head up, making sure he wouldn't slip down and fall under the water's surface. He remembered the non-slip mat currently under his ass in the tub and he relaxed, closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds.

"Jinga! Jinga!" The redhead spluttered to life as he felt himself being violently shaken by strong arms. "Damnit, what were you thinking?!" He blinked and focused his heavy-lidded eyes on Reiji, the red-head looking at him sternly.

"Reiji…wha-?"

"I hear from your brother you're sick, and I come here to this?! You could've drowned!" Reiji picked the redhead up in his arms, soaking his black coat, and wrapped him in the zebra-print towel, rubbing his arms to warm him. Jinga then noticed that he was freezing.

"H-How long was I out?" He asked, looking up at his lover.

"It's about two, and based off the water, I'd say a couple of hours." He started rubbing Jinga's arms under the towel more slowly. "Damnit Jinga…don't you ever do that to me again…" He embraced his smaller redhead, nuzzling into his wet hair and sighing. The two teens stood in the bathroom, the younger shaking as he was still cold, but quickly warming up under Reiji's touch. They both jumped when the doorbell rang, Reiji lifting his head and furrowing his brow.

"W-Who could that b-be?" Jinga asked no one in particular as he clung the towel closer to himself. Reiji was about to go and check when they heard the door open and close, then footsteps approaching the bathroom. Jinga became frozen-not from cold, but from shock. Wanda stopped walking once she saw the teens in the bathroom, Jinga dripping wet, and Reiji protectively holding Jinga beside him.

"What's going on…?" She asked, looking from Jinga to Reiji and back again.

"Jinga is sick." Reiji stated emotionlessly. "Apparently he passed out in the tub and he's lucky I got here in time to get him out." The red-head moved his lover behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I heard he was sick and I wanted to see how he was doing, so I-"

"Does Gingka know you're here?" Reiji couldn't stand seeing her standing there, looking innocently at him and Jinga like she hadn't ever done anything to them.

"No, I told Sarah to let him know-"

"Then I think you should leave." Reiji said sternly, practically threatening her life with the way he said it.

"Reiji…" Jinga wanted to say something, but he felt his lover stiffen. He looked up and almost became scared as he saw the look in his lover's eyes. There was hatred in them, more hatred than when he glared at Sophie for hitting on him.

"Get out…Jinga doesn't need to see you right now…"

"But Reiji-"

"Get out!" Wanda looked hurt and tears began to form in her eyes as she shook her head and ran down the hall, slamming the front door behind her.

"Reiji…you really didn't need-oh shit…" Jinga tore himself from Reiji's grip as he bent over the toilet, the towel falling behind him onto the black carpet as he paid homage to Bacchus at the porcelain altar. Reiji immediately leaned over his boyfriend and slid his hair back, keeping his bangs out of his face and grimacing at the horrid sounds of the redhead's purge.

"Shit Jinga…how much more you gonna puke up?" The redhead had been leaning on the toilet's edge for almost an hour, puking nothing but bloody saliva every few minutes.

"I don't know…" His voice was hoarse and he looked pale as a ghost.

"I think we should get him to a hospital…" Gingka said from the doorway. He had come home early from school when Reiji had called Ryuga and told him about Wanda. Kyoya was there as well, doing Jinga's schoolwork for him in the spare room.

"No…no hospitalghs!" Jinga began another purge, causing his twin to wince at the vile noise being produced. Reiji turned his head as he heard the front door open and close, rushing footsteps stopping outside the door.

"We heard Jinga was sick! What's up?" Chao-Xin asked, Da Xiang beside him with concern showing on his face.

"Wanda's back…" Chao-Xin looked at him, understanding spreading across his features. Jinga leaned his forehead on the toilet edge, panting and begging the Gods to end this constant vomiting. He reached out with a shaky hand and flushed the blood-and-spit down the drain, grateful of Reiji's hand rubbing his back.

"I thought she was in Japan?" Da Xiang looked at Gingka questioningly.

"She was…apparently she's back now. And apparently…" he looked sympathetically at his twin, "she came here today to see Jinga."

"I'm sorry but,", they turned to see Kyoya standing in the doorway, which was now full, confused, "but what's up with Wanda and Jinga?"

"How do you not know?!" Chao-Xin asked incredulously.

"I was being inducted to the club, I had a blind fold on the entire time…" Kyoya stated bluntly. "I had a Hell of a time finding my way around, let alone knowing what went on in the place."

"Jinga, you okay?" Reiji asked his lover, silently asking him if it was okay to tell Kyoya or not.

"Yeah," Jinga turned to look at him with nothing in his eyes but coldness, "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF-HANGERS FTW!<strong>

**Reiji:...WTF?**

**Jinga: I don't feel so good...**

**Kyoya: Seriously, I couldn't see a damn thing!**

**Da Xiang: Woo...I am finally part of the storyline...(walks off)**

**Chao-Xin: Poor Jinga-kins. :(**

**R&R~! I'll put up another chapter later today-if I can get some sleep. Oh yeah, the times on the IMs, are really what times it was when I typed them. XD**


	10. Lights, Camera, Drama!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Chocobos...but I did buy Censor-chan a Chocobo Keyblade and a Fat Chocobo plushie~! :3 **

**Censor: I wuv them~ :3**

**Extra: It's October! Only 30 days until Samhain! *screams* I have two contests to enter this month, not to mention other drawings in honor of this chapter and later ones to come this month, so be on the look-out! And the picture I drew of Reiji, Jinga, and Wanda, please go to and finish the link with what's in the other chapter,this site annoys me in that way. (twitch)**

**Contest: Has anyone guessed where the characters live? I have laid-out clues, especially in the last few chapters, about their location. The first person to correctly tell me where this takes place will win a drawing of you and your character-of-choice from Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts~! I kinda suck at drawing right now, but by the time you all figure this out, I know I'll be better. XD There will be two prizes: 1st prize goes to the person who can give me the state AND city location - prize includes drawing AND insertion of you into story for ONE CHAPTER ONLY. 2nd prize goes to whomever can give me the state, and you get a drawing of you and whatever character. First come, first serve basis, and I will continue to give out clues along the way. There is no deadline, so take your time...please read the VERY NEXT THING I post for a special hint on the location. Alright, have fun~! :D**

**Lights, Camera, Drama!**

"You going to be okay with just one bowl?" Reiji asked his redheaded lover beside him on the love seat. Jinga gulped and quickly leaned over the soup bowl, silently wishing for actual food to be coming up instead of the lining of his throat.

"To put it bluntly…" Gingka said from the armrest, looking over at Kyoya, "Wanda went nuts and tried to kill Jinga." Kyoya blinked, looking over at the pale form of a shaking Jinga.

"Why? I mean, what made her go nuts and try something like that?"

"We don't know." They turned their attention to Da Xiang. "One day she just snapped. Jinga fought her off of course, and later Ryuga stepped in and proposed she attend a school in Japan that was part of an exchange program."

"I still don't get why Jinga is sick because of it…" Kyoya said, looking confused.

"You try having your best friend try to kill you and see how you feel towards her after it." Jinga muttered from his seat beside his boyfriend. He set his bloodied bowl on the coffee table and curled up into Reiji's side, resting his head on his chest.

"It's okay, Jinga…just don't blow chunks all over me." The red-head grimaced. Jinga gave a weak laugh and began to fall asleep.

"You guys should get going." Gingka whispered to Chao-Xin and Da Xiang. "We all still have school tomorrow and it's getting late."

"You mind if I stay the night and keep watch over him tomorrow?" Reiji asked, stroking the red hair that was tickling his chin soothingly.

"Of course, you can sleep with Jinga in Damian's old room, that way if he needs to throw up again there's a bathroom right there." Gingka said goodbye to his boyfriend, thanking him for doing Jinga's work, as well as Chao-Xin and Da Xiang half an hour later. He opened the door to Damian's old room while Reiji carried his sleeping twin and laid him on the queen-sized bed.

"Gingka, I gotta call Ryuga real quick, keep an eye on him for a minute?" Reiji asked, pulling out his cell phone and hitting the speed-dial.

"Sure, take your time." Gingka nodded to the red-head and walked past him into the bedroom, pulling the Chocobo-print sheets over his body.

_"Reiji, how is our number thirteen doing?"_ The fierce annoyed voice said on the phone.

"He's probably not going to be able to make it tomorrow, or Friday, for that matter." Reiji said, running a finger on the wall as he walked down the hallway.

_"That's too bad. I take it you'll be staying with him, then?"_

"Of course."

_"Alright. I'll have his teachers give his work to Gingka to take to him and Reiji,"_ The serpent blader braced himself for a scolding, _"don't forget about the play in a few weeks. He may be sick, but he needs to know his lines. Goodbye."_ The red-head twitched. He wasn't a big fan of Ryuga's plays he forced their 'club' to perform at the school every year, not since Wales took his part of decorations too far and ended up having tulips in a scene taking place in the Underworld.

"Hey," Gingka poked his head outside the bedroom door, "Jinga said for you to get your ass in there with him." The golden-eyed teen grinned, glad his brother had enough strength to bitch at him. Reiji told the redhead about his twin's schoolwork and then bid him goodnight, closing the door to the bed room and crawling into the bed beside his sick lover.

"Hey…" Reiji whispered, brushing his fingers through the redhead's hair.

"Hey." Jinga turned over, looking into Reiji's snake eyes and smiling. "I'm feeling a bit better, I think I can go Friday at least."

"Nonsense. You're staying home, I'm going to take care of you, got it?"

"But what about my work?"

"Kyoya did it. I'm sure he'll do the rest of it too, he's cool like that." Reiji smirked, kissing Jinga's forehead. "And anyway, Ryuga only concerned about the play in a few weeks…"

"Which one are we doing again?"

"Well it's October, I guess we'll be doing The _Nightmare Before Christmas_ again…which means we have to do better than last year."

"You mean the year Wales put tulips in the underworld scene?" Jinga laughed, coughing a little, then curling under the sheets. Reiji eyed the pattern, raising an eyebrow.

"You know you're older brother has a serious problem with his Chocobo fetish…" Jinga just rolled his eyes.

"You have no room to talk pyro. Everytime I got to your place and into your room I have to blink several times to get my eyes to adjust."

"I'm not ashamed to be who I am." Reiji replied, holding his chin up proudly.

"Yeah…a criminal." Reiji playfully gave the smaller redhead a light tickling to his rib cage, smiling at the younger teen's attempts to hold in his laughter.

* * *

><p>"You know something?"<p>

"What?" It was morning, Gingka had gone to school and Jinga and his lover were sitting on the couch eating their favorite sea-salt ice creams.

"This whole Wanda thing…it made me remember how we were when we first hooked up." Reiji said, smirking as he licked his treat seductively.

"Yeah, you would bend me over the nearest object and fuck me senseless if I so much as brushed against you." Jinga laughed, thinking in the back of his mind about what he would like Reiji to lick instead of the ice cream.

"You had a part in that too! Fuck, we would have the dirtiest moments almost four times a day back then…"

"You sound like an old man…it's only been two years." He watched his lover set his popsicle stick down and scoot closer to him, grabbing his own stick and tossing it behind him.

"How would you like to go back to the way things used to be?" Reiji purred, moving a hand over the smaller redhead's neck and massaging gently.

"R-Reiji! I'm sick!" Jinga protested, feeling himself harden under the red-head's touch.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at XLC High, Gingka was currently sitting in the auditorium, watching his boyfriend practice one of his scenes.<p>

"Alright, Kyoya, I want you go and check with Da Xiang, see if he can print an extra copy of Jinga's lines." Ryuga said from the front row, two seats away from Gingka.

"-see how much he means to me?" Gingka looked at the stage-right, spotting Sophie singing one of her songs in the corner, a very professional look on her face. "Ryuga! Why do we always do this…Tim Burton, guy's things? Why not someone else? I'm tired of singing the same damn things every year!" Ryuga kept an indifferent look as he scratched some notes down in a note book.

"We do them over and over because the man is a genius." The periwinkle haired girl looked over at Doji, the graynette walking onto stage-left and then down the center steps, handing paperwork to Ryuga. "The movie sells, as does musical productions of it, and we never use the same song versions more than once. This year, you will be singing in the style of Amy Lee, I'm sure you've heard of her?" Doji stated, sitting beside the principal and nodding to Gingka.

"Amy Lee?! I'm singing her version?!" Sophie gave a very fan-girl-like squeal and quickly regained her composer, pulling out her iPod and apparently listening to the song, returning backstage to practice the different tone-of-voice. Gingka turned when he heard a door open at the back of the large room, barely able to make out a shape due to the light coming in from behind the figure. The room went quiet once the person's face was revealed. Wanda held her head low, walking up to Ryuga and Doji.

"Um…you asked me to come, principal?" She asked, glancing at Gingka.

"Yes, Wanda. I would like you to have a part in our production this year. You'll be playing Shock, and you'll need to see Kumasuke to have your measurements taken for your costume. Do you have any problems with that?" Ryuga asked, setting his paperwork in his lap and removing his glasses, staring at Wanda expectantly.

"Who will Jinga be playing?" Wanda asked, brushing a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Lock."

"Okay, thank you." She walked up the steps of the stage towards Kumasuke who was measuring a very excited looking Chao-Xin in center-stage. Gingka sighed and stood up, picking his bag off the floor and walking backstage to one of the copy-rooms.

"Here, be sure to tell him what version he will be singing this year, get him the CD if you can." Da Xiang said, handing Jinga's lines to Kyoya who put them in his bag and smiled over at Gingka.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Da Xiang!" The Zurafa blader gave a half-hearted wave and returned to typing on his laptop.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gingka?"<p>

"Yeah?" The two teens were on their bikes, making their way on the sidewalks to Gingka's place, waiting for traffic to stop so they could cross an intersection. Kyoya leaned forward, folding his arms on the handle bars of his bike.

"I just realized something…"

"What?" Gingka quickly pointed ahead of them and they began pedaling across the lanes, approaching the Lesner Bridge.

"I should've asked for Reiji's lines too." Kyoya grimaced, mentally smacking himself in the head. "You think he can go another day having no clue what he has to sing?"

"I think he should know by now, he's played Jack for two years in a row!" Gingka called over the rushing cars. The teens rode over the long bridge, ceasing their pedaling and allowing gravity to move them down the slope, both carefully looking forward to make sure they wouldn't get hit. They both sped past an eighteen-wheeler who blew their horn at them, Gingka worrying about whether-or-not he had to change his pants.

"Don't tell me that scared you, it never even got close!" Kyoya said, leaning on his handle bars again as Gingka caught his breath, glaring at him.

"It wasn't even two meters from me!" He shouted, holding his chest like he was having a heart-attack. Kyoya rolled his eyes and led the rest of the way home, poking fun at his boyfriend everytime they passed even a pick-up truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that's a night well-spent...HOLY FUDGEBUNNIES, IT'S ONLY 1:13 AM?!<strong>

**Jinga: Yeah? So?**

**Reiji: She's a night-owl, this is early for her. XD**

**Da Xiang: Why am I doing all the work?**

**Chao-Xin: 'Cause you're smart!**

**Ryuga: ...please stop shouting...**

**Wales: Okay, I want drapes over here, and flower sover-**

**Wanda: Um...I think we have enough...(is waist-deep in roses)**

**Alright, check out the VERY NEXT THING I post for a special hint to the location of the characters~! Good luck to all of you, I will make this nice and easy...(cough)no i won't(cough)**


	11. Re: Prisoner FBA 1 START

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following chapter is a re-write. I took out Da Xiang mentioning the death of Jinga's parents, and got into Reiji and Jinga's heads a bit more deeply. Enjoy the smut.**

**Re:Prisoner**

_"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow-Mwahahaha!"_ Jinga rolled up his lyrics and smacked Reiji on the head harshly, annoyed at the pyro. "What the Hell? I was just changing it up a little." The red-head pouted, rubbing his abused head.

"It's a different version, there's nothing to change." Jinga un-rolled his lyrics and skimmed over them, sighing and tossing them onto Reiji's bed. He laid down, arms folded under his head, and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm so tired of playing Lock and having to watch Sophie of all people kiss you in front of the whole school."

"Aw, my Jingie jealous?" He was promptly hit. "Ow!" Reiji rubbed his arm, still smirking knowingly at the redhead. "Sorry kiddo, but Ryuga doesn't want me to molest you on stage like we did in the first year." He chuckled and set his own lyrics on his bedside table, laying down and wrapping an arm around the redhead's slender waist.

"Ah, those were the days. We were constantly getting in trouble for everything." The redhead smiled, his eyes sparkling with the memories of Freshman-Mischief.

"The first few months you looked like a lost puppy, until I got a hold of you." Reiji tightened his grip on Jinga, nuzzling his nose into the red spikes. "Then we screwed like bunnies all over the school~" Jinga rolled his eyes, turning in the red-head's grip to face him.

"You got a hold of me after the first day, you idiot."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you stalked me, then broke into my house, and-"

"Oh yeah! Man, I guess I blocked that out, huh?" Reiji looked confused as he tried to remember his first meeting-and taking-with-and of-the redhead.

~FLASHBACK OF WIN~

"Yo, Reiji, check it out." The pyro turned to where Chao-Xin was pointing to and narrowed his eyes. Their principal, Ryuga, was speaking with a lost-looking freshman.

"Shit, he's never gonna survive here." Reiji muttered, watching the young teen's eyes shift around the crowded hall nervously. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." The red-head turned and headed down the hall, his friend following in suit.

"Since when do you care about being late or not?" Chao-Xin chuckled, turning to glance over his shoulder at the redhead with their principal.

"I'm just not in the mood for another detention for being late, I have no free Saturdays left 'till the end of the month."

"Yeah right, you just want to get to Da Xiang and see if he knows anything about that cute new kind, don'tcha?" Reiji threw a hand out, aiming at the dirty-mahagony's head and missing. Chao-Xin laughed as he ducked under the blow and patted his friend on the back. "Can't say I blame you, he looks like he'd be fun in bed~" The teen cackled as he dodged another blow to his head and skipped ahead of the pyro, sticking his tongue mockingly.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, we have a new student. He's a freshman, however he is taking several AP classes, and this happens to be one of them…Jinga, please come in." Reiji opened a lazy eye and watched the same redhead walk through the classroom door, shifting his feet nervously. "Please take a seat." The teacher pointed towards Reiji and he stiffened, taking his feet off the empty chair in front of his desk and watching Jinga sit down with only a glance in his direction.<p>

Reiji spent the rest of the class staring at the redhead. He swore under his breath when he dropped his pencil, having been idly twisting it in his fingers, and bent down to pick it up. His pale hand met with a tanner one and he looked up, his eyes meeting beautiful brown orbs in the process.

"S-Sorry, here." Jinga shoved the pencil towards him and quickly sat back up in his chair, returning to his work with a shaky hand. Reiji looked up and took a good, long, analyzing look at the redhead's ass through the cut-outs in the plastic chair. He bit his bottom lip, sitting up slowly and forgoing the rest of his class work, in favor of imagining the redhead in many compromising positions under him.

* * *

><p>"Reiji, it's coming to you!" The red-head shot his head up and watched the volleyball fly towards him. He raised his hand and knocked it over the net, the ball barely grazing the top.<p>

"What's up Rej? You nearly missed that one." Sophie said, her hands on her hips as she stood next to him while the opposing team bickered over who was serving.

"I'm just tired, okay?" Reiji pretended to bend down and tie his shoe while he looked under the net at Jinga, the redhead standing next to a another redhead and Kyoya. He stood and glared over at Chao-Xin, the idiotic teen making kissy faces at him from the other side of the net.

"Alright, serving!" Sarah called, tossing the ball into the air and hitting over the net straight at Reiji, the teen angling his hit towards Chao-Xin on the other side. The mahagony-clad teen wasn't paying attention and he was hit, the ball making a satisfying _slap!_ when it hit his face. Everyone in their club laughed while the remaining teenagers crowded around the wailing boy. The pyro turned to see how Jinga was reacting and was pleased to see the redhead holding in a fit of giggles.

"You knowb," Chao-Xin said, holding his bleeding nose in the nurse' office, "thab wabs really rube." Reiji chuckled at the attempted glare and patted his back, watching him be escorted behind a curtain by Kumasuke.

"That was indeed rude, you know." Reiji turned and rolled his eyes at Da Xiang, the asian teen sitting next to him on the lumpy couch. "Here, I have some information for you." The teen pulled out his small laptop from his bag and brought up a screen of student records. "Jinga is the twin of Gingka, younger brother of Damian Hart, they live alone with rare visits from Social Services-" He was cut off when Reiji made a gagging sound, staring emotionlessly at the screen. Da Xiang cleared his throat and continued, "and he's a freshman. However, like you should know, he is taking several AP classes."

"Great, another nerd to add to this shitty school." Reiji leaned back on the couch, his hands behind his head.

"Actually, his record reminds me of you - not his academics, mind you." He added after a raised eyebrow from the red-head. "He's been to several institutions, has failed a couple classes along with one grade, and has even had trouble with the police - as far as vandalism goes." The teen shut off his computer and placed it back in his bag.

"So, he's a little Hell-raiser-turned-goody-goody, huh?" Reiji stood and walked out of the nurse' office, waving a hand over his shoulder. "I gotta go to the library, see you in a few days." He turned right and grimaced at the brightly colored banners above the library doors, all telling teens to read and stay away from drugs. Reiji chuckled, thinking of his stash of weed hidden in his room back at the apartment, and walked into the large room of books. He signed his name and the date in the sign-in book and walked to the Science Fiction section.

"Ah! Shit…"

The red-head looked around, removing one of the books he was looking at from the shelf and peering behind it. He saw straight-through to the other side, red spikes meeting his vision. He walked around the shelves and saw the new kid scooping up a pile of fallen books into his hands.

"Yo, need a hand with those?" Reiji offered. Jinga jumped and looked up, the books falling from his grasp again.

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" The two teens knelt down between the rows of bookshelves, dividing the scattered texts into two piles. They both exited the library and made their way to Jinga's locker by the cafeteria, Reiji keeping an eye on the redhead's ass as he walked.

"Why did you check out so many anyway?" The pyro asked, helping the redhead load the books into his locker.

"I need them for an extra-credit project, I want to get into a good school, you know?" The redhead shut his locker and spun the dial until the '0' was at the top and looked up at Reiji. "I'm Jinga by the way. What's your name?"

"Reiji, R-E-I-J-I, got it memorized?" He smirked, watching Jinga chuckle and blush lightly.

The intercoms suddenly crackled to life in the halls. _"Alright everyone, we hope you had a good first day of school! The following buses will be late so please-"_ The teens cringed at the shrill voice over the intercom, students pouring out of classrooms on the other side of the hall.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jinga." Reiji waved goodbye and walked through the halls to his own locker, grabbing his bag an heading out the front doors of the school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bej, waid ub!" Reiji turned and saw Chao-Xin running up to him, a ton of bandages on his nose. "So, you meeb ub wid thad Jingha today, hub?" He said, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders.<p>

"Yeah, he seems like a bit of a nerd, though. Listen, I'll talk to you later, when I can fully understand you." Reiji gave the mullet-haired teen a quick, playful shove and bounded over to his car, locking the doors and laying low in the driver's seat. He waited and watched Jinga walk out of the school and head over to a bus, the red-head jotting down the bus number on a post-it.

Reiji pulled out of the parking lot once the buses pulled out, following the one he knew the redhead was on. He drove two cars behind it, on the overpass he usually takes, then further over the Lesner Bridge. The pyro continued following the horrid yellow bus even as it turned into a more secluded neighborhood, watching each student that hopped off, looking for the red spikes. About two stops later, he saw Jinga get off and wave at the bus driver, then walk down the street. Reiji let his car cruise up a bit, checking to see if the attractive teen lived in one of the first few houses or not. He lucked out when Jinga walked down the driveway of the second house on the right, checking the mailbox before sighing and disappearing from view.

"Huh, so he doesn't live too far from Kyoya." Reiji checked his rearview mirror and backed up, making a U-turn and heading back to his apartment. On the way home, the red-head finally realized what he had done. _I'm a fucking pedophile..._ He shook his head with a smirk and continued along the road.

* * *

><p>"Oi, go long!"<p>

Reiji threw his head back, tilting it to the right and catching the French fry in his mouth.

"Haha! Nice catch!" Chao-Xin laughed, shoving a fry into his mouth. Reiji laughed with him and scanned the lunch room, looking over at the far tables where the freshman were finishing up their lunch. He himself was a Sophomore, and sat towards the center of the cafeteria. He watched Jinga with his brother and Kyoya, along with Sarah and some red-head chick. The redhead was quietly eating his tater-tots while Gingka made hand gestures to go along with some random story he was telling.

"Reiji, you there?" He snapped out of watching the younger teen and turned to look at Sophie, who was waving her cell phone in his face. "Good, you haven't completely lost it yet." She ignored his glare and returned to texting. "Now then, Sophie, will you be available winter break? I'm having a huge party at Chao-Xin's place in Florida and I want you to do the decorations.

"Hey, why's it gotta be my place?" Chao-Xin pouted, shoving his tray away from himself.

"Because it's huge, has two pools, two hot tubs, and it's the ultimate party place." The perwinkle-haired bitch - I mean teen, rolled her eyes. "Fine, how about you let me throw a party there and you can provide entertainment. You have a band or something, right?" Chao-Xin's eyes grew wide as he grinned, leaned over the table, and hugged Sophie tightly.

"Ohmygodthankyousomuchwe'llbeawesomeIpromise!" Reiji rubbed his temples as the large cafeteria became quiet, all eyes on the still hugging and squealing Chao-Xin.

"Alright, I've had enough attention for today." Reiji stood up and threw out the remnants of his tray, glancing over at Jinga who was ignoring the whole ordeal and made his way out into the hall and began heading for his locker. He knew damn well what he was doing was wrong, but for some unfathomable reason, he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Reiji sat on the bow of a tree in Jinga's back yard, playing his PSP as he waited for Jinga to arrive home. He had convinced Kyoya to invite Gingka - who he found out was the greenette's boyfriend, big shocker there - over for a sleep-over. He didn't tell him why, just that he wanted him to do it. Reiji looked up when he heard the sound of a large engine and looked through the branches to see a school bus heading towards the drop-off.<p>

"Alright, only a few hours or something and Jinga should be asleep…" He shifted on the branch and returned to his game, waiting patiently for the redhead to walk into his house, do his homework, take a shower, and go to bed. Then he'll make his move.

Four hours later, the pyro had had enough. "Fuck, I'm so bored!" Reiji shoved his now dead PSP into his coat pocket and walked quietly up to one of the lit windows of Jinga's house, the sun completely set over an hour ago. He peeked in and noticed the blinds were only half-drawn and he could see the teen in his bathroom.

(SKIPPING SHORT SHOWER LEMON SCENE!)

On the other side of the wall, the mentioned red-head bit his lip, holding in a loud moan as he came hard, gasping as he nearly toppled over into the grass behind him. He panted, trying to calm his breathing as he ducked out of view and leaned against the brick wall.

"Damn that kid…it's almost like he's fucking doing it on purpose, like he knows I'm out here…" Reiji watched the light shining on the grass a few feet from him, the outline of Jinga ruining the perfect lines from the window pane as he reached up and pulled the blinds down, the silhouette gone. The pyro stood up, tucking his softened member in his pants and zipping them up, walking quietly to the other end of the house.

Jinga sighed, toweling his red hair and glancing at himself in the mirror, his red spikes still perfectly formed. He smiled at his family's uncanny ability to have such naturally strong hair, before walking into Damian's old room where he flopped down on the large bed, turning off the lights and settling under the covers. He thought about what he had just done: jerked-off to the thoughts of a guy he didn't even know yet. He blushed as he turned over under the Chocobo-print blanket, images of the strange red-head poking at his brain.

Outside, Reiji walked around to the back patio, searching every nook and cranny for a set of spare keys.

"Yes!" He had opened the lid to an old sandbox and found two keys in a small pouch. He quickly plucked it from the spider-infested sand and tip-toed to the back door. Reiji unlocked it and stepped in, a hiss greeting him. He shut the door quietly and looked around, spotting a black kitten sitting atop a glass table, the hairs on it's back raised. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing…" Reiji attempted to walk further into the house, the cat hissing again as it leapt down to the floor, growling at him. The pyro sighed, fishing into his pockets for the leftover beef jerky from lunch. "There, will that shut ya up?" He tossed the pieces in front of the kitten, smirking as it stepped forward and ate them, not even glancing up as he walked past it further into the dark home.

Reiji stopped when he reached the end of the hall at the far point of the house, listening closely as he heard breathing from behind one of the doors. He quietly began turning the doorknob, holding his breath as the door creaked ominously. The red-head let out a relieved sigh when the sleeping blond let out a snore and turned over in his bed, facing away from the trespasser. Reiji didn't bother closing the door behind him, instead locking his eyes on the sleeping teen as he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched, mesmerized by the boy's perfect shape as he breathed in and out, already victim to his dreams. The pyro toed off his boots and lay on the bed, turning so he was facing the back of the blonds' head.

_What the Hell am I doing? I just met this kid yesterday, why am I so interested in him? I broke into his house for Serpent's sake! Well, I used keys, but still!_ Reiji held his breath as Jinga turned over, subconsciously moving closer to him, burying his face in Reiji's coat. _My body temperature always was higher than most people's…he looks so cute when he's sleeping. _The sound of an owl hooting outside made the pyro jerk slightly._ Shit...I should get outta here, see the kid at school tomorrow, get to know him like a normal person._ He watched as the redhead's eyelashes fluttered, then completely went numb as the teen opened his eyes sleepily.

Jinga blinked, his tired mind taking an entire five seconds to register that he was not alone in his bed.

"Aaaahh! What the fuck?" He threw the covers off himself, flying back out of the bed and landing on his ass on the carpeted floor. _What the Hell is going on, how did he get in here? This is a dream, right? Right?_ Jinga stood, shaking, as he looked over the planes of the large bed at Reiji, the very same Reiji he had jerked-off thinking about not an hour ago. "R-Reiji…h-how did you…?" He stopped and looked down at himself, his body completely naked to the red-head's eyes. The redhead squeaked and picked up a pillow from the bed, hiding his nudity.

Reiji tensed up for a moment as he thought of every possible excuse to give the younger teen. 'I wanted to make sure you got home safe even though I don't know you'...nah, that won't work. Fuck it, I'm just gonna throw caution to the wind and take a fucking chance. "You don't need to hide yourself from me Jinga." Reiji said huskily. He began crawling to the other side of the bed, arching his back like a cat as he made his way to the frozen teen.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"So…does this mean we're going out?" Jinga panted, looking up into Reiji's jade eyes. For some unknown reason, he didn't want the incredibly sexy red-head to leave. He received a chuckle in response, the pyro bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	12. Love Rhymes With Fuck You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts...**

**CONTEST WINNER: No one on this site has won my contest of the story's location! :( **

**Fine. I give it out to y'all. It's Virginia Beach, VA! **

**No one shall be randomly placed into ONE CHAPTER, you'll know which one, trust me. ;D Also, no one gets a drawing, and the link will be posted on my profile when I get it done...*gulps***

**Love Rhymes With Fuck You**

Jinga let out a groan as he stretched his arms above his head, his fingers brushing against the headboard of Damian's bed. He scratched his nose and turned over to be met with red spikes. The mentioned spikes turned over, revealing a slightly drooling Reiji as he slept. The redhead smiled and pecked his nose, watching his lover slowly wake up.

"Good morning sunshine, the Earth says; 'Hello'!" Reiji groaned at the cheesy line and pulled the sheets over his face, grumbling as he turned over.

"Great, I slept with a morning person…" He groaned, the wind being knocked out of him as said 'morning person' pounced on him, straddling his hips.

"C'mon, Rej! The sun is shinning, the birds are singing, and-" The redhead's words were drowned out as a crash of thunder shook the house. Jinga squeaked and dove under the covers, getting as close to the red-head's lanky body as he could.

"Aw, what's the matter little Jingie? Afraid of a little thunder storm?" Reiji rolled onto his side again, smirking at the redhead under the sheets.

"No, it just scared the shit outta me, that's all…"

"Uh-huh…" The pyro threw the sheets off their bodies, walking to one of the windows over looking the back yard and peering through the blinds. "Doesn't look like we'll be greeted with sunshine and singing birds, Jinga-kins." He turned to find the key of destiny sitting in the center of the bed, blushing as he looked at him. "What?" He looked down and was relieved it was merely his usual morning wood that the teen was staring at. A cat-like grin spread across his face as he walked back to the bed, standing at the edge of it. "You gonna help me take care of this, Jinga?" He asked, giving his erection a firm stroke as he smirked down at the redhead.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

Reiji swallowed every last drop the redhead's had to offer, kissing up his body as he hovered his wet lips above the redhead's. The two kissed lovingly, both entangling their fingers in each other's hair as the water began to turn cold. Another loud crash of thunder and the lights flickered, the two lovers completely oblivious to it.

"W-We should get out bef-f-fore we catch a c-cold…" Jinga stuttered, his body shaking from the now icy water falling against his back. Reiji kissed his forehead, turning off the water and sliding open the glass door, reaching for the towel rack.

"Here, I'll warm ya up." Reji said, standing in the wet shower with his lover as he wrapped the towel around the lithe frame, holding Jinga close to him.

"That had b-better not b-be sexual…" Reiji rested his head on Jinga's soaked chest, breathing in his scent.

"Mind telling me why you're sniffing me?"

"You smell nice…what shower gel do you use?"

"_AXE Instinct_, naturally." Jinga looked up to glare at the perverted red-head's smirk, rolling his eyes and returning to the smooth chest in front of him. He let his eyes slide shut, listening to the sound of Reiji's heartbeat. The red-head scooped the smaller redhead into his arms, keeping the towel wrapped around him, and made his way back into the bed room.

"Now I'm tired from that shower…" Jinga groaned, holding onto Reiji as he was lowered to the bed.

"Why don't you stay home and sleep then?" Reiji asked, walking around the room and tossing his clothes onto the bed.

"Nuh-uh, it's only my third day, I have to go." Jinga sat up and rubbed his eyes, leaving the room to enter his and Gingka's., determined to go to school.

"Well listen, I have my car parked-whoa…" Reiji had followed the younger teen into the next room, not a single part of the walls or ceiling was visible. Posters of bands, movies, games, and family photos were covering every inch of the room-besides the floor, of course. He looked to the far end and saw Jinga fishing a striped long-sleeved tee out of a short dresser, bending down to pull out a pair of boxers as well. The pyro had to resist the urge to pound the redhead's ass into the dresser, the sight of him bending down once more, completely naked, causing his groin to tense.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"I fucking love you, Jinga…" Reiji kissed the back of the redhead's neck, pulling out of him and turning the teen around to embrace him.

"Heh…I love you too, Reiji…um, can I go get something to clean my ear?" Reiji laughed and tilted the redhead's head to the side, licking the blood trickling down his neck. "R-Reiji!"

"Yeah Jingie?" The red-head continued abusing the wound, sucking hard on the lobe.

"Aaahhhh…" The redhead felt his knees buckle, he had to lean on Reiji so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "Reiji…" Jinga listened to the pounding rain outside, the lights flickered and went out, surrounding the two lovers in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>...you two are a bunch of horndogs, aren't you?<strong>

**Reiji: There's nothing wrong with that. ^^**

**Jinga: My ass hurts, so yeah, THERE IS!**

**R&R, and tell your friends! :D**


	13. Bitch, Please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the mentioned places...or Reiji's car...for now.**

**CONTEST: Winner TBA shall appear in the next chapter, I think you'll be surprised...*laughs maniacally***

**CONTEST #2: The second contest will start once the winner has received her winnings, so that should be soon. Also, it will be a LOT more difficult to win. :D**

**Extra: About Reiji's car; I was going to make it a '76 Chevy Camaro, but I absolutely LOVE the 2004 Mustang. ^^ See, I'm going to be driving soon, unfortunately, and the car I have is a 2009 Hyundai Sonata, but I grew up being driven in a Ford Mustang-don't know what year (2004 maybe; they are badass!), I need to find out...-, and a Ford Thunderbird-again, must find out the year...^^;-then a 2000 Toyota Camry, which I WAS going to inherit...but my mom and I got in a hit-and-run, and we got the Hyundai...in fact, the accident was in the first week of THIS YEAR. Jan. 6th, to be exact. Yeah, I'm giving you a look into my life, what of it? XD Any-who, it was the Mustang-gave it away, Thunderbird-lost in an accident, then Camry-again, accident. In fact, here's why I want a Mustang: They're built like a fucking muscle TANK! My mom said once she crashed our Mustang into a tree...she had to get out and CHECK THE TREE. The Mustang, of course, was un-harmed. ^^ I looked on eBay a few hours ago, and found SEVERAL there...I really want one, and the mentioned one in the story-minus the colors-is on eBay going for around $6,000, and it's about 300 miles away from me! *is giddy* But I have to wait anyways...I have to be a certain age before I can get into my car fund, hopefully that age is 18. I'll be an adult in less than six months bitches! XP**

**Bitch, Please!**

"Whoa, awesome car…" Jinga awed the 2004 Mustang, in excellent condition, beads of rain adding shine to the sparkling snake-green paint. "How much did this thing cost?"

"She was my first car, got her four years ago. My brother and I fixed her up good-as-new." Reiji smiled, opening the passenger side door and holding it for Jinga to step in. The redhead held his hoodie close to him as protection from the still pouring rain, getting into the car and buckling his seat belt.

"Brrr, it's cold." Jinga breathed into his hands, warming them as his boyfriend got into the car as well, locking his door and putting the key in the ignition.

"Really? Didn't notice." He pulled down the black hood of his coat, shaking out his slightly damp hair.

"Reiji!" Jinga giggled as the red-head shook his head back and forth like a dog, water droplets hitting him in the face. "Cut it out, we have to get to school!"

"Who said we were going to school?" Reiji smirked at the redhead's expression, one of shock and horror. "I'm taking you to my place to meet my brother, figure I'd get it out of the way, ya know?" He checked to make sure no other cars were coming and peeled out of the abandoned driveway. The pyro had been smart enough not to park in the teen's driveway the other night, instead choosing one that belonged to an unoccupied home next door, parking his car in the carport so it wouldn't be seen.

"But, b-but! We have to go to school! It's only my third day!"

"Look at this weather, I bet a school bus flipped over and they canceled school because of this weather-it's hurricane season, ya know."

"Don't even joke about that, when Damian was in high school, the bus flipped over while he was on it. He injured his arm pretty bad."

"That why the skin on his left arm's slightly darker? Huh, I thought he slammed it in a locker by accident or something." Reiji received a laugh from the redhead at this.

"Actually, Gingka did that back in sixth grade. We were talking by my locker and he had his arm resting against the frame, ya know? So I was done getting my stuff and I slammed it shut, right on his arm! We tried opening it with the lock and it didn't work, I had to pry the metal door off his arm while he yanked it out, it was hilarious."

"You call hurting your own twin hilarious?" Reiji raised an eyebrow. "And you say I'm cruel…" The redhead just rolled his eyes and looked out the side window, water running down the glass in thick streams.

"It's so dreary out today…" Jinga muttered, watching as an SUV nearly rammed the back of a 2007 purple Toyota Camry.

"Tell me about it, I bet my bro didn't even go into work today, just because it's wet." Reiji drove over the bridge, slamming on the brakes as a bicyclist literally appeared out of nowhere in front of him. "Damn piece of," he rolled down his window, pulling up beside the pedestrian, "get out of the fuckin' road ya dumb-ass!" The man on the bike flipped him the bird and continued pedaling, ignoring the red-head's warning. "Piece of shit, he's gonna get himself killed, I swear." Reiji rolled his window up again and glanced at Jinga, the redhead smirking. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you could be aggressive towards anything besides me." Jinga smiled at his lover and leaned over, pecking Reiji on the cheek. The red-head chuckled then moaned as the teen moved to his ear, nibbling on it gently.

"Shit Jinga…I have to keep my eyes on the road…" He shifted in the driver's seat, his pants becoming tight.

"Am I distracting you, Reiji?" The redhead trailed kisses down the pale neck before him, eliciting a sharp gasp.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"I love you, Reiji…" Jinga shifted so his lips hovered over the red-head's, bending down and kissing him lovingly. Reiji chuckled, smiling into the tender kiss and wrapping his arms around the thin redhead.

"I love you too, Jingie." He kissed his forehead and sat up, looking out the window for his brother's car. "Huh, I guess he did go to work today…Rude must've dragged him there or somethin'." Reiji looked back to Jinga, brushing his red bangs from his eyes. "Listen, I need some things from the store before my brother gets back, you mind going with me?"

"No, I need cat food, actually. You really don't mind me coming along?" Jinga began crawling back into the front seat after he pulled his pants back up, looking over his shoulder at the red-head.

"Didn't you just come a few minutes ago?" Reiji wiggled his eyebrows, the redhead rolling his eyes and plopping back into the seat, buckling his seatbelt. Reiji followed, getting back behind the wheel and turning the key, reaching over and opening the glove compartment and fishing out a platinum CD holder with green snakes on the cover. "Here, look through and pick something to listen to."

"But isn't this car too ol-"

"Shh! She'll hear you…" Reiji rubbed a hand over the dashboard, kissing the orange steering wheel. "Anyway, I told you I did work on her. I had to put in a CD player, cost me over a grand, but nothing's too good for my baby." He winked, handing the CD case to Jinga. The redhead took it and began looking through, expecting nothing but metal bands. He winced as his eyes landed on a Jeffree Star CD, his brown eyes slowly looking up to Reiji in shock.

"You listen to Jeffree Star…?" Reiji glanced at him, driving through a deep puddle and splashing the car next to them.

"Of course I do! What kind of fag would I be if I didn't?" Jinga winced at the offensive word, closing the CD case and placing it back into the compartment.

"Why would you call yourself that…?"

"What, 'fag'? Because I am one, at an early age I figured I might as well accept calling myself that so it wouldn't bother me. Why?"

"Some guys called my brother that once…"

"Who? Damian?" Reiji turned into a parking lot, figuring he was about to have a serious conversation, and he decided to get off the road before he became a public liability.

"Actually, no one really bothered him about it, seeing as he was going out with Faust then, and everyone was too scared to say anything."

"You're brother went out with the General Horogium?!" Reiji gaped at him, turning off the engine and giving his boyfriend his full attention.

"Er, yeah…the army paid for his college and he met the General during his time training. Actually…Faust kind lost it after his two best friends were dishonorably discharged. Now I think he works for some government thing, he isn't even allowed to have contact with anyone outside his work." Jinga settled more comfortably in the seat, looking up at the rain-soaked windshield. "Damian had convinced him to take the job when it was offered to him, even though he knew he would never see him again. Point is, after Faust and he broke up, people started coming by our place and burning shit on our front lawn. Once someone poured gasoline on the driveway and lit it on fire, spelling out the words 'faggot go home'…I think we made the news that night, which drew more attention from gay-haters." The redhead felt Reiji wrap an arm over his shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Damn…I think I remember seeing that on the news, actually…how old were you when it happened?"

"I was about nine or ten, Damian's best friend moved in the next day and scared off anyone that bothered us after that."

"Fuck…some people just really burn my toast."

"Pffft! What?! What did you just say?! Hahahaha!" Jinga held his stomach, his breathing became labored as he felt his lungs ache from the laughter. Reiji just chuckled and started the car up again.

"Meh, I figured you needed to laugh after talking about that depressing shit. Alright, where do you usually do your shopping?" Reiji drove back onto the parkway, keeping his snake eyes on the road.

"Aha, haha, aahhh…ahem. Gingka usually drags me into Food Lion, so that the place I know the best."

"Alright, Food Lion it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>So Reiji, like your car?<strong>

**Reiji: I love it! Thanks Falco, really. :)**

**Jinga: *ahem***

**Reiji: *glomps Jinga***

**Okaaaayyy...anyone reading this as interested in cars as I am, or am I the only girl? ^^; Seriously, I just love cars, anything that can't be found anymore, I know it and love it. :D In fact...I'm gonna update my profile, I want my readers to know more about me. ^^**

**Reiji: R&R, or Jinga gets it!**

**Jinga: You mean I DON'T get it...**

**Fufufufufufu...**


	14. Get Physical FBA 1 END

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any other thing in here...**

**Winner TBA: Step right up and collect the first half of your winnings~! :D I'm working on the drawing, I swear, there's one issue...I loathe drawing Jinga's hair. .**

**Rambling: Sorry this is late, I'm prepping for Samhain, and I have a LOT of work to do, not to mention I'm downloading a game that takes over twelve hours to download, so yeah, my computer is working real slow. . Also, I hope you enjoy the last chapter in the Flashback Arc, and tomorrow I'll start on a long-ass chapter in honor of Samhain~! *squeals* Also, I got the Mortal Instruments boxed set, so I'm reading the second book right now. ^^ *starts fantasizing about Jace and Alec* Also, I volunteered at Hunt Club last weekend, and I got to be the girl that gets a drill to her gut and screams her head off and dies. ^^ The guys I worked with were covered in fake blood, one had his shirt off, and they were so hot...I was dying in that chair, being all tied-up and what-not...*droolz***

**Get Physical**

_"I am a superstar with a big-big house and a big-big car~! I am a superstar and I don't-care-who-you-are~! I am-"_ Jinga picked up his cell phone, glaring at Gingka who was sitting at the computer. The redhead raised the phone to his ear, tossing a plushie down to hit his brother on his red spikes.

"Damnit Gingka! Hello?"

_"Yo, Jinga! I'm heading to the gym today, wanna join?"_ The redhead pictured his boyfriend lifting weights getting nice and sweaty, washing off in one of the cramped shower stalls with water cascading down his back. Jinga shook his head at the thoughts and grinned.

"I have a better idea…why don't I come over to your place, and we can do some aerobic exercises there?" Jinga lowered his voice a little. "It'll be fun…" He caught his twin snickering and he threw a pillow at him, the fluffy object hitting the redhead in the face.

_"Sounds promising. I'll pick you up around noon, Reno shouldn't be home until four-ish."_

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour then. Love you."

_"Love you too, babe."_ There was a click and the line went dead. Jinga shut his phone and tossed it onto the bed, leaning over the wooden rail to stare down at his twin still sitting at the computer.

"Asshole, why do you keep changing my ringtone?"

"Because I'm awesome like that." Gingka grinned, turning in the chair to look up at his brother. "You gonna get ready to go see your boyfriend or what?"

"Eager to get rid of me Gingka?" Jinga pouted, turning away from his brother and making sniffling sounds. "I thought…we were closer than that…"

"You're so full of shit." The redhead 1 commented, rolling his eyes and ignoring the redhead 2 as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get ready then, so you can invite Kyoya over and have some quality fucking time. Happy?"

"Yes, very." The two jumped as the phone on the desk rang, startling them both. Gingka peeked at the caller ID and handed the phone to Jinga. "It's Madoka and Sarah's number, I just talked to Madoka an hour ago so it must be for you." The redhead took the phone and pressed the glowing green button, walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Hello?"

_"Jinga?"_

"Oh, hey Wanda, what's up?"

_"I heard you're going out with Reiji…how are things with you and him?"_ The voice on the phone sounded like Wanda, but the redhead thought it was a bit too cold. Jinga walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, scratching the back of his head.

"Things are great. I gotta tell ya, I've never felt like this about anyone before…" A smile crept onto the teen's lips, thoughts of his lover above him, crying out his name causing a stir in his crotch.

_"That so…well, listen Jinga, be careful around him, he's part of a club that isn't exactly, you know, normal."_ He blinked, his brow furrowing.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Nothing, never mind. I gotta go, I'll be seeing you next weekend, right?"_

"Yeah…see you."

_"'Kay, by Jingia!"_ He ended the call and let the phone rest on his lap, his mind working to figure out what his friend meant by what she said. The redhead gave up and walked back to his room, getting ready to go over to Reiji's.

* * *

><p>Jinga leaned against the wooden railing of the front porch, eyeing the clouds warily. He grinned when he heard the sound of Reiji's engine, running into the yard and throwing himself into the car.<p>

"Man, aren't we horny today?" Reiji chuckled and turned the car in the grass then up the driveway, speeding towards his apartment.

The teens walked briskly to the elevator once the car was parked, Jinga hitting the UP button furiously.

"Piece of shit…" Reiji kicked the doors and sighed, turning to walk towards the nearest set of stairs. "C'mon, looks like we gotta walk." The redhead gave an exasperated sigh and followed his lover up the wooden staircase, tapping his foot impatiently when they reached the door. "Keep it in your pants, Jinga." The pyro opened the door and was shoved inside by the younger teen, hearing a loud slam as the door was kicked shut.

"Bedroom, now." Jinga growled, practically ripping off the red-head's shirt in his haste, starting on the tight pants before they reached the stairs to the second floor.

"Jinga, stop." Reiji said sternly. The redhead huffed and looked up at him, his hands under the waistline of Reiji's pants. "What's up?" He placed his hands on the teen's shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Nothing…I just missed you…"

"After not seeing me for twelve hours…? Not buying it, what's wrong?"

"Look," brown eyes locked onto emerald snake ones, staring hard into them, "my friend called me today and she said to be careful around you. What exactly do you do in your club?" Jinga held his gaze with Reiji's, the older teen's face going stoic.

"Jinga…I-" They jumped as the doorbell rang, the pyro swearing under his breath as he strode over to the door. He opened it to find a girl in a teal tank top with multi-colored belts around her hips, standing on the door mat. "Whatever it is, I don't want any."

"P-Please? Just buy one cookie, and you'll never see me again." The red-head tilted his head to the side, looking over the girl's shoulder at the boxes of cookies behind her back.

"Their not Girl-Scout cookies…are they?"

"N-No! I made them myself, and I'm hoping to buy a game system…I know, it's stupid, but I really want-"

"How much for all you got?" The girl blinked and grinned.

"A hundred-I know, it's a lot, but-"

"Come inside, you can set the cookies on the counter." Jinga thought he saw Reiji wink at the stranger, then watched as the girl entered the apartment, shaking out her light-brown hair and placing the boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me!"

"No problem, Elizabeth." Reiji reached into his pants, pulling out his wallet and handing her two hundred dollar bills.

"Reiji…what's going on…?"

"Where are my manners!" Reiji exclaimed, Elizabeth pulling out a camera from one of the 'cookie' boxes. "This is Elizabeth, she agreed to record us fucking today. I was hoping to stage a little cookie-selling-girl thing, but you're horny, so let's get straight to work, shall we?" Jinga's jaw dropped in an appalled way.

"Wha…what?"

"Yep! Hope you're not camera-shy, just ignore me, pretend I'm a pole or something." She made her way past the gawking teen up to one of the bedrooms, setting up a tri-pod and fishing through another box.

"Makes ya kinda speechless…don't it?" Reiji whispered into the redhead's ear, grinning as he yanked the jeans off his lover and threw him over his shoulder.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! What the fuck is going on?!" Jinga pounded his fists into Reiji's back, yelping as he was thrown onto a bed with bright red sheets.

"I wanted to have us recorded so you can have something when you're lonely. Aren't I nice?" Reiji proceeded to pull down the teen's boxers, taking a firm hold of his cock and stroking it.

"Ah! Reiji…please she's right there…"

"Just ignore me…" Elizabeth got behind the camera, zooming in on the smaller redhead's flushed cheeks.

(SKIP LONG LEMON SCENE!)

"That…was…hot…" Elizabeth said, turning off the camera and picking up a piece of tissue paper. Discarded pieces were strewn around her, red blood staining them all. She dabbed her bleeding nose and sniffed, tossing it to land with the others before standing up. "Alright, so…?"

"Anyone up for pizza?" Reiji asked, grinning and looking from the brunette back to the redhead. Jinga gaped at him, slowly bringing his wrists to his chest and rubbing them with his hands.

"You just had us recorded having sex…bound and gagged me…tortured me by denying me several orgasms…and all you can think about is pizza?" Jinga looked over at Elizabeth, waiting for her to agree with him.

"Actually…pizza sounds good."

"You're both nuts…next time some girl is at the door saying bullshit about cookies, I'm shooting her on site." Reiji laughed and ruffled the redhead's hair, hopping off the bed and throwing his pants back onto his body. Elizabeth skipped merrily down the stairs, leaving the lovers alone in the brightly colored room. "Where on Earth did you find her?"

"We have Art together, she does some interesting paintings…" Reiji trailed off, looking thoughtful, then shrugged and scooped the redhead into his arms. "Alright, time for food."

~END FLASHBACK OF WIN~

"Cut, cut, cut, cut!" Doji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, Reiji and Sophie glaring at him from the stage. "Reiji, we've been through this, you have to kiss her."

"I don't know where her mouth's been! Actually, I do, and that's the scary part…" He made a face of disgust, the periwinkle-haired girl glaring at him.

"Yeah, like you don't do the same to your plaything over there!" She pointed at Jinga, the redhead looking away from the scene, his Lock mask on a chair beside him.

The past three hours had been like this; Reiji and Sophie were rehearsing the final act of The Nightmare Before Christmas - the scene where Jack and Sally kiss in front of the glow of the moon. The same scene, Jinga smirked at the memory of it, where he had played the roll of Sally the first year the club performed this play. They sang the song perfectly, fangirls cried, and they truly kissed like lovers…then Reiji molested him in front of the crowd - much to the fangirls' delight.

"Enough!" They all turned to see Ryuga walking down past the rows of seats in the dark auditorium, a very irritated expression on his face. "It's nearly six o'clock in the evening, and you're all still here! I have a life outside this school, as you are all aware, and I would very much like to get to it." The white-haired man looked down at Doji sitting in the front row, the greynette blushing lightly and looking away. "Rehearsal is over for the night. I suggest you all go home and practice in pairs - that should be convenient enough - and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we perform in front of the entire school, and we will be having guests from the neighboring middle school."

"M-Mr. Ryuga, you didn't tell me-" Doji started.

"I was going to surprise you all for your hard work, but now I'm just going to have to scare you all into working your asses off. Goodnight, you are dismissed." He turned and placed a hand on Doji shoulder, muttering something into his ear, then stalked back up the slanted floor to the back doors, his coat swaying behind him. Doji blushed even harder and gathered his belongings, hurrying after the principal.

Jinga sighed and picked up his bag from the floor, stuffing his mask into it and deciding to leave the rest of the red costume on his body. He figured Reiji would gladly help him out of it.

"Ass."

"Cunt."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Fag."

"Slut." Jinga rolled his eyes as the two teens threw insults at each other, both searching for one that made the other flinch. He remembered only a few weeks ago when his old English teacher called him a fag in front of Reiji, then disappeared from the school the next day. He smiled, glad to have a boyfriend who cared so much about him. The redhead walked over to Kyoya, the green-haired lion teen smirking at the fighting club members.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Hey, great job today."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you're better at singing than I am, anyway." Kyoya chuckled, folding his Barrel costume and placing it in his bag, slinging the dark blue sack over his shoulder. "You staying over at Reiji's tonight?" Kyoya asked, leaning against a prop for Pride and Prejudice.

Jinga shrugged. "I don't know…I want to rehearse lines with him, but I only play one of the Vampires when I'm not playing Lock, and I don't really have many lines…some singing, but not very much of it." Jinga shot a glare at Sophie, the girl still arguing with his boyfriend in the center of the stage.

Kyoya nodded. "I see your point. I'm one of the Vampires too and I must say…I wish I could do more with Gingka." The redhead Pegasus lover was taking on the role of Sandy Claws this year, the role originally belonging to King before he called in sick. The redhead felt a pang of sympathy for his friend, having to watch as Tetsuya - their one-and-only Boogie Man - tie up his boyfriend and place him on a torture device in front of the whole school.

"Look at the bright side," Jinga placed a comforting hand on Kyoya's shoulder, "after everyone leaves tomorrow night you can have the set all to yourselves…" The teens smirked at each other, jumping in surprise as a metal chair crashed into a prop for _JAWS_. The cardboard shark broke into pieces, the chair colliding with the prop dead-center through the painted-on teeth. They looked from the direction the object had been thrown to find Sophie bristling with anger at a cackling Reiji.

"I think you'd better take him home before Sophie castrates him…"

"I think you're right." Jinga said goodbye, walking over and grabbing his lover by the arm and pulling him backstage.

"Man, did you see her? Fuck, it's been a while since she last threw something at me like that." He unbuttoned the striped jacket, sliding it onto a plastic hanger and hanging it up with the rest of the main character clothes. He pulled off the tight pants, Jinga blushing as he noticed Reiji went commando due to the material of the costume. The pyro kept on the white shirt, pulling a pair of worn-out jeans from his bag and yanking them on. He shoved the mask into his bag, removing the hair-tie from his hair and shaking out the red spikes.

"Hey, have you seen Wanda?" Jinga asked out of curiosity. He hadn't seen her all day, and with the play being tomorrow, he was getting worried. Reiji just shrugged and zipped his red backpack closed.

"Nope. Hope she's here tomorrow."

Jinga decided to stay home for the night, ignoring his twin making out with his boyfriend in the living room when he stepped into the warm house. He locked the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, bending down and picking up Oblivion and scratching him under the chin.

"So, tuna, or liver tonight?" The black cat meowed and Jinga smiled. "Tuna it is." After he fed the cats and took a quick shower, the teen settled under the covers of his bed, staring up at the frame that supported the top bunk. He turned onto his side, watching Oblivion peddle the purr-pad beside the bed before curling up in a fluffy ball. The redhead smiled and pulled his cell phone from under his pillow, hitting the first speed-dial and bringing the phone to his ear.

_"Jinga? It's one in the morning, why aren't you asleep yet?"_ Jinga sighed, turning over to look at the wall the bed was pressed up against. He trailed his fingers over the grainy material and sighed. Truth was, he was worried about Wanda, even though she had ruined a huge part of his life.

"I just…had a lot on my mind, that's all."

_"Lemme guess: Talked to your cats and acted like they talked back, took a quick hot shower, then crawled under the covers with a book, right?"_

"Everything but the book, yes." He smirked. Reiji knew him all too well.

_"Go get your coat from the closet, we're going out."_

"But-"

_"No 'buts'. We'll be too fucking tired after the play tomorrow to participate in Mischief Night, so let's go gallivanting tonight."_ Jinga snorted.

"'Gallivanting'?"

_"Shut up, I'll be over in ten minutes."_ The redhead knew Reiji was smirking on the other line. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...my...Gods...*so effing tired right now*<strong>

**Jinga: *pokes with stick***

**Reiji: *joins in poking***

**Kyoya and Gingka: *start charging money for people to poke me***

***twitch* R...and...R...*passes out on Pokemon bed* Oh yeah, I gots a black light for meh room~! It looks all glowy now. :3**


	15. This is Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor SAW...though I do hope to work for LIONSGATE one day and meet Tobin Bell. ^^ SPOILER WARNING FOR SAW FANS**

**Rambling: So sorry this is late...I got a hate comment on my Prop. 8 video from a year ago, and I just can't do any writing when I get those kids of things. Thing is, those 'comment's never bother me, but I'm really weird around Samhain - don't ask, I'm Wiccan (not!) xD . - and I ended up being affected emotionally. So, it took me hours to get over it, and then I had a lot of re-writing because I wasn't happy with this chapter the first two times I wrote it, and then I had to proof-read, and I kept getting distracted by noises in my house...damn poltergeist. :( Also, I saw SAW VI today, and I recommend you all see it, sorry for the spoilers, I have Jinga ranting exactly how I was today. XD Seriously, I watch the movies religiously. ^^ Also, Night of the Living Dead, I watched it with my mom and it really is the first movie of it's kind. My mom saw it when it was first made, in fact it was filmed in her town too. Yep, my family is win...well, my mom;s side, anyway. XD**

**Review Reward: So we're over 50 reviews… I hope so. ^^ So I want to do something special for when we reach 100, and it will be a video (If I'm not in Writer's Block.). I will give you a tour of my writing space, a sort of day-in-the-life, and I'll be answering all of your questions - no matter how personal. :D Seriously, anything you want to ask, go nuts. I'll write 'em down and give you my answers when I make the video. So, go on and press that awesome button down there that says 'review', and send me a question while you're at it. ^^**

**This Is Halloween**

"Again from the top, I want to be able to hear every note in the back!" Doji called, walking up the aisle to stand in the back of the auditorium. Jinga and Kyoya lost sight of him as they stood on stage, them, as well as the rest of the club, wearing costumes for the opening scene. Reiji suddenly sat up from inside the faux fountain, gasping for air.

"Quit exaggerating, you have enough air in there to last you a couple of hours." Jinga said, narrowing his eyes at his lover. He was currently dressed as one of the Vampires, Wanda standing to his right as a witch, Kyoya on his left as another Vampire.

They had been doing fine with the song, getting all the way to the last verse, before Doji decided it wasn't loud enough. The graynette looked as if he had been staying up all night - which Jinga had no doubt was thanks to _Ryugay_ - and he had been drinking coffee constantly all morning. Everyone made their way to either stage-left or stage-right. Jinga followed Kyoya behind the curtain, watching Wales check himself in a mirror, messing with the collar of his cape.

"Alright…begin!"

"How many people do you think are out there?" It was seven pm, and the entire auditorium buzzed with excitement. Jinga and Gingka poked their heads around the heavy curtains, their blue eyes scanning the large room of people.

Students from TM Middle School took up the first five rows, all looking around nervously at the high schoolers around them. Jinga watched as Damian and Zeo walked into the auditorium from one of the side doors, making their way onto the stage and stepping behind the curtain.

"Hey Gingka and Jinga." Zeo said, ruffling Gingka's hair. The redhead grinned and straightened his white sheet around his shoulders.

"Be sure to do us proud, okay, Jinga?" Damian smiled at his younger brother, leaning into Zeo's shoulder and giving his lover's hand a squeeze.

"I will, don't worry. Better get into your seats, we're starting in a few minutes, I think." At that moment, Doji came out and shooed the men away, huffing and turning to look the teens up and down.

"Jinga, don't drag your sheet on the floor. Gingka, please try not to trip over it like last time?"

"I'll do my best!" The redhead made a mock-salute, Doji rolling his eyes and walking briskly away to scold Chao-Xin for getting stuck in one of the Vampire coffins.

"Why must we always open as ghosts dancing around like idiots?" Reiji asked, Reno standing behind him trying to tame his hair.

"Quit bitching and hold still!" The red-head pulled a hair-tie from his pocket and forced his brother's hair into it, giving it a good yank.

"Ah! Asshole, my hair's attached to my skull, ya know!" Reiji rubbed his scalp, sighing and looking around back-stage. "Sure hope Wanda gets here soon, she plays one of the witches in a few minutes…"

"She'll be here, don't worry." Reno patted his brother on the back and walked to the curtain, shoving it aside and winking over his shoulder at the three of them. "Break a leg!" He disappeared, whistling a tune as he made his way to his seat.

"Why do they always say that?" Gingka asked no one in particular.

"Say what?" Jinga picked up a water bottle, taking a swig and setting it back down with his things.

"'Break a leg'…why not 'good luck'?"

"'Cause it's bad luck to say 'good luck' when it has to do with acting." Reiji said all-knowingly.

"Right…"

"Okay everyone, listen up!" They turned, Ryuga in his Mayor get-up gesturing for everyone to gather around him. He was holding the large top-hat in his hands, twisting it around as he looked at them all. "Please do not shout swear-words at random this time, there are middle schoolers with us tonight. Wanda is in the back changing into her first costume, so you two," he looked at Reiji and Jinga, "may put your minds at ease. Sophie-," the periwinkle-haired teen threw her phone into her bag, acting as if she had been paying attention, "at the final scene…please do try to keep it PG. Alright, get into your places!"

An hour later, the back-stage smelled of make-up and sweat, the stench bringing Wales to the brink of insanity before he snatched up a bottle of Febreeze and started spraying the shit out of anything in reach. Because of this, everyone's costumes smelled like flowers by the time they went on to the final act.

Jinga sighed in relief, glad his main roll was over for a few minutes, before he would have to go back out and sing. He peeked behind the curtain, watching his lover move fluidly through the spinning 'knives' and over to Tetsuya, the crab man grinning as he danced around activating more 'traps'. The redhead watched the spinning wheel in the center-stage, Da Xiang, of course, doing an excellent job with the gears rotating it from below as usual. Jinga couldn't wait for this play to be over, mainly so he could get some decent sleep.

"Ready?" Wanda asked, straightening the hat atop her head and smiling at him.

"What? Oh, yeah, ready."

"Listen, Jinga I-"

"Don't bother." His grip on the curtain tightened. "It's all in the past."

"But you were literally sick just from looking at me a few weeks ago."

"I'm not sick anymore." Jinga turned to face her completely. "I really want us to be friends again, Wanda."

Wanda sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah…yeah, me too."

"Cute. You're having a moment." Kyoya smirked, his arms crossed over his chest, his Barrel mask hanging form his waist. "Get ready, we're wrapping up in just a few minutes." The green-haired lion teen walked to the other end of the stage, easily avoiding the dozens of cords strewn across the floor.

"Alright, we'll catch-up later." Jinga smiled at his old friend and followed Kyoya, shouting as he tripped over a cord. A loud bang! was heard as Tetsuya stopped singing, the sound of the gears beneath the stage ceasing instantly. Jinga gulped and looked around his ankles, the label on the cord he had tripped over reading; wheel - do not touch. The redhead scrambled to his feet, swearing under his breath as he tried to untangle himself from the cord. He blinked as he heard Kyoya step onto the stage.

"Boogie Man! I've had enough of your shit!" Jinga froze, as did every other person in the room. "I'm pretty sure you're breaking at least a dozen Child Labor laws by forcing us to work for you, not to mention manslaughter, kidnapping, and gambling!" The redhead groaned, waiting for Ryuga to step in before Kyoya continued. He was not prepared for Tetsuya to go along with it.

"That so? Mr. Jack Skellington, what do you think?"

"No…Reiji, what ever you do, don't you say a thing-" Jinga's prayers were in vain.

"I think you're one sick son-of-a-bitch." The crowd screamed as the sound of screeching metal tore through the auditorium. Jinga could hear someone moving on the large metal table mounted on the wheel, though he wasn't sure if it was his brother or Sophie.

"You sick fuck! Keeping innocent children here, who knows what you've been doing to them!" Jinga groaned again and covered his face with his hands. It was Sophie.

"This can't get any worse…" There was a crashing sound and Jinga squeaked in surprise as Tetsuya rolled under the curtain, stopping at his feet.

"Crabs Jinga…whatever you did to screw it up, Crabby Kyoya just saved it." The man stood, dusting off his ugly green costume and stretching. " Crab Sophie just killed me - took a knife and thrust it through my chest, so my character's done, crabz." The two bladers peeked through the curtain, watching as Sophie walked over to Reiji, leaning against him sexually.

Jinga visibly twitched, glancing at Kyoya to see if he would interrupt. Teal eyes locked with his, the teen giving a short nod just as Reiji and Sophie prepared to kiss.

"Get your filthy hands off him you slut!" The crowd gasped. Jinga didn't know what he was doing; he was suddenly on the stage, snatching a rubber knife from one of the giant playing cards and pointing it at the periwinkle-haired girl. She smirked and stepped towards him, running a hand across Reiji's chest as she did so.

"A slut, huh? Tell me, Lock…" She made her way closer to him, brushing her fingers over a knife still attached to the large prop as he continued smirking at him. "What are you, then? Doing so much to please the Boogie Man, even putting my lover's life in danger."

"He's not your lover."

"Oh?"

"He's mine!" Jinga charged at her with the knife in front of him, thrusting the collapsible faux blade into her stomach as they fell to the floor. He brought the knife over his head and stabbed her again and again, glancing as Tetsuya took a blood bag, sliding it under the curtain and squeezing it, the fake blood squirting out and spilling all over Sophie and himself. The man behind the curtain gave a thumbs up with his visible hand and it retreated under the heavy fabric.

"Lock…" He looked up, Reiji standing beside him and holding out his hand. He took it, getting to his feet and leaning against his lover as the fake blood stained both their costumes.

"Jack…" They both leaned towards each other and they kissed passionately, Jinga letting go of the knife and wrapping his arms around Reiji as it fell to the floor.

"Mr. Sandy Claws?" Kyoya was bent over Gingka's limp body on the metal table, the redhead opening his eyes slowly.

"Bar…rel?"

"I'm here, Sandy." Kyoya leaned down and crashed their lips together, tangling his fingers in the white wig atop Gingka's head as he was kissed back.

The crowd was silent, then recognizable voices broke the silence with cat-calls and cheering.

"That's my bro! Taught him everything he knows, I did!" Reno shouted in a fake British accent, tears at the corner of his eyes as he applauded Reiji.

"Way to go Jinga! That bitch deserved it!" Zeo was grinning excitedly, clapping his hands together so hard they were turning red. Damian just gaped at the stage, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

A moment later, and the rest of the audience joined in. Not a single word from the screaming students could be understood, but everyone on the stage could tell they were wishing them luck in bed tonight.

"You know, you could've told me about your little plan before we started." Reiji muttered, pulling back and smirking down at his redhead. Jinga blushed and looked away shyly.

"Actually…I tripped over the cords…" Reiji blinked and laughed, hugging the teen close to him and giving him a noogie.

"That's my little clutz!"

The curtains were pulled back, the rest of the club walking onto the stage, arms slung over one another, all grinning ear-to-ear.

"I think this just might be our best work yet." Chao-Xin said, laughing as students began throwing personal objects onto the stage.

"Ryugay is gonna be so fucking pissed at us…" Da Xiang muttered, hiding his face behind his fingerless gloves and ignoring the bra that landed at his feet.

"You're damn right I'm pissed." Ryuga had walked onto the stage, a very irate look on his face. "I will want a word with you, Jinga, once the auditorium is cleared out, and this stage is swept up by both you and Reiji." The tan-skinned man walked off the stage, throwing his top-hat onto the floor and discarding the coat/cape along with it.

"Gotta admit," Reiji said, eyeing a thong before tossing it into the large trash bin, "that was the most fun I've ever had without shoving my cock up your ass." Jinga rolled his eyes and leaned against the broom in his hand, watching Wanda make her way over to him, stepping over a pile of phone numbers.

"Jinga, I'm so sorry about the play."

"You kidding? Reiji's right, it was awesome."

"No, you don't understand…" She looked down at her hands, twisting the hem of her hoodie nervously. "I tripped over the same cord and that's why it got caught around your ankles…I caused it by accident." Wanda looked up at him with her blue eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry Jinga! I didn't do it on purpose, I really want us to be friends again!"

Jinga held a hand up. "You don't have to apologize, Wanda. I don't really care about being in trouble, I had fun. Actually, the only down-side is how I'm going to get these blood stains out of my clothes…" He looked down at himself, the fake blood drying and staining the fabric of his bright-red costume.

"I'm sorry…"

"Forget about it." He smiled at her, holding his arm out and pulling her into a hug. "Just go home with Sarah and Madoka, okay? I'll call you tomorrow." She sniffed against his chest and nodded, pulling away and smiling.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Wanda walked off the stage, her cousins snickering by one of the exits.

"So, you two are friends again, huh?" Reiji asked, pulling the trash bin behind him as he bent down to collect more underwear from the floor. "Maybe I should keep these to remember this night…" He muttered, shrugging and tossing them over his shoulder into the bin. "Nah, I got enough at home."

"Wanda hasn't tried to kill me since she got back, so why not give her a chance?" Jinga got on his knees and helped his boyfriend, scooping up multiple phone numbers written on scraps of paper and throwing them into the trash bin.

"I guess." Reiji stood, stretching his arms above his head and groaning as the discs in his spine popped. "Ah, much better."

"Reiji?"

"Hm?" Jinga stood up as well, brushing off his shins and staring out at the dark room.

"What are we doing for Halloween tomorrow?"

"Why, I'm going to fuck you into next week, naturally."

The next afternoon, Jinga and Reiji were walking around downtown, making their way to the theater to see SAW VI.

"Okay, so this one will have Detective Hoffman and Amanda, and of course, John Kramer. So, this will most likely give us all the information we need to fill in the blanks of the other five movies, and hopefully we'll find out what was in the box John left for his wife at the end of the fifth movie, which means-"

Reiji ignored the smaller redhead, guiding the rambling teen with a hand on his shoulder as they walked across an intersection.

"-so naturally if we're seeing Hoffman in this one, that means we'll most likely be seeing everyone else from movies one through four, not to mention watching how Amanda ended up going nuts and killing that woman in the third movie. Reiji, are you paying attention?" Jinga frowned as his boyfriend ignored him, opening the door to the theater and ushering him inside.

"No, I'm not. In fact, we walked a whole block and I even got the tickets before you finally paid attention to me." Reiji shook his head, sighing as he stepped up to the refreshments counter. "Yeah, I'd like a large popcorn, no butter, please. You want anything?" He looked down at Jinga, his arm over the teen's shoulders, holding him close. The woman at the register eyed them, smiling as she went to grab a bucket of popcorn.

"No, I'm good."

"Here, it's on the house." The woman said, nudging the delicious-smelling food towards the couple.

"Really? Wow, thanks, but I don't want to get you in trouble." Reiji dug around in his pocket, pulling out the amount for the popcorn and an extra twenty. "Here, take it."

"No please, I couldn't-"

"I don't mean to be rude…" Jinga started, glaring at his lover trying to force the money into the girl's hands, "but I would very much like to see this movie."

"Okay, thank you very much. Enjoy your movie, and have a happy Halloween." The girl placed the money for the food into the register and the twenty into her pocket, waving goodbye to them as they walked into theater 8 for their movie.

"Can you fucking believe that?!" Jinga shouted, spinning around in the mall parking lot and staring at Reiji with wide eyes. He was receiving multiple stares from passing people, a girl in a Tohru Honda cosplay ignoring her boyfriend and eyeing Reiji like he was a piece of meat. "It all makes sense now! I fucking knew it when she kept the sixth folder, I mean Hoffman wouldn't be too happy finding out he was going to be tested, seeing as he had told Amanda that he didn't need one and shit." Reiji just nodded his head, yanking the once again rambling teen away from a speeding car that nearly hit him.

"Asshole…"

"And using the same trap Amanda had, and how he got out of it at the end, fucking brilliant! Shit, what are they gonna do next year? Fuck, I can't wait to see the next one, Hoffman's gonna get revenge, ya know?"

"Yep." They had made it back to the downtown area, Reiji walking casually while Jinga practically glowed with happiness. A family walked by, their little girl dressed up as a fairy and their boy as Bumble Bee from TRANSFORMERS. Reiji smiled at the kids, glad that they could experience Halloween during the day, before the crazies roamed the streets.

"You know something, Reiji?" The red-head looked down at the smaller redhead, Jinga walking in front of him and turning to run his hands over his chest. Reiji drew in a sharp breath as his nipples were brushed against, perfect hands trailing over them through the fabric of his shirt.

"Jinga, we're in public…" The redhead ignored him, pressing his body close to his and looking up at him lustfully. "There are children here…" Reiji looked away as another family walked by, counting himself lucky when he saw it was a gay couple with their little girl as a lady bug. The men glanced at each other, smiling at the pyro's predicament.

"The SAW movies…something about them makes me so horny, I want to chain you up and fuck you senseless." Jinga leaned up, kissing Reiji's jaw and moving his lips down to his collarbone, nibbling it lightly.

"Jinga…stop, not here."

"But I'm horny." He pouted, lightly grinding his hips against the red-head's, drawing a small moan from him.

"I'm all for sex in public, don't get me wrong, but there are kids all over the place. I'm not going to be the one to mentally scar them for the rest of their lives." Jinga breathed through his nostrils, huffing and spinning around to lead the way back to the car.

"Fine, have it your way."

* * *

><p>Jinga sat on the couch in his family room, watching <em>Night of the Living Dead<em> while Gingka cooked chicken noodle soup in the kitchen.

"Gods, I love this movie. Very first one of it's kind, ya know?" Jinga took a sip of his chocolate milk, setting the glass back on the coffee table as he watched a woman run from the zombies, screaming for her life.

"Yep. People never even heard of zombies before this came out." Gingka walked over to the couch, plopping down next to his twin and pulling a pretzel out of the bag next to him, taking a small bite and watching the black-and-white film.

"I know, right? Man, they didn't even have a rating system back then - and if they did, it would most likely be rated R." The boys jumped as the back door was thrown open, the wooden door hitting the TV stand with a bang. Reiji stood in the doorway, a long black cape over his shoulders as he walked slowly to the couch. He bent down, pulling Jinga to his feet by grabbing his wrist, then yanking his head back and exposing his neck.

"I want to suck your blood! Bwahahahaha!" Jinga shoved the red-head off him, rubbing his wrist and the back of his skull.

"Damnit Reiji, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

"What? You don't like my fangs?" He grinned, showing realistic Vampire fangs he most likely got off of eBay. "C'mon, time for sex."

"No."

Reiji blinked sarcastically. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'no'. I was horny earlier, now I'm not. You had your chance, and you lost it."

"But…but Jingie-"

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right to call me that after denying me sex when I wanted it!" Jinga shoved past the older teen, pointing at the back door. "Now get the fuck out of my house!"

"Jinga, shut up and let him fuck you so I can call Kyoya over here." Gingka said from the couch, his expression the same as before Reiji had come crashing into the house, one of only little interest.

"You heard your brother." Reiji said, taking a few strides to reach the redhead and throwing him over his shoulder. "Time for sex!"

"Be sure to have him back by eleven!" Gingka called as the two walked - well, one was carried - out of the house.

Reiji shoved the smaller readhead into his room, closing the door and locking it as he flipped on the light. He had replaced the bulb with a black light, the few white things in his room glowing eerily as he made his way closer to Jinga.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"So…what exactly was that worth me getting?" Reiji smirked and stepped back, undoing the clasp on the front of the cape and tossing it onto his bed. He pulled off Jinga's shirt, his own following, before he walked over to his closet and placed his hands on the knobs.

"We're going to play a game."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, it's after - HOLY SHIT, AFTER FOUR AM?! *dies*<strong>

**Reiji: *poke***

**Jinga: *poke***

**Gingka: Quit it, she's been up for over 24 hours straight, she needs to sleep.**

**Reiji and Jinga: *pout***

**Please...hope you had...a fun and safe...Hallow...een...*finally dead***


	16. Couple of Long Ass Weeks

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here. Too tired to type more.**

**Extra: I'M SORRY! I know, it's been three weeks, hence the title, and I am very sorry for masking all of you wait. T_T So, here's what's been going on in my life: Got a DSi, so I've been playing 358/2 Days, saw all the movies listed in this chapter, even the midnight showing of New Moon. By the way, it is better than the first one, but not by much. Though, with all the shirtless werewolves, it was like a visual orgasm. ^^ And also, I would like to say I am NOT one of those twilight freaks. I like THE BOOKS ONLY. My mom, however, is a twilight mom. I am very disappointed in her for it. And Zombieland and 2012 are really good, well, 2012 is way too cliche, but it has awesome effects. :D Okay, enjoy~**

**Couple of Long-Ass Weeks**

Jinga's jaw dropped.

The back wall of Reiji's closet was covered in what looked like intricate plans involving their school. What caught the redhead's eye was the large map of the cafeteria, each table marked with which grade sat where, and what times they came in to eat. A stick figure had been drawn at the top, showing it running towards two other stick figures - one taller than the other.

"Reiji…?"

"This year's Stop-With-The-Christmas-Shit prank!" Reiji looked very proud of himself. "Earlier this week, I went out with the rest of the guys from the club and we put ideas in the hat and Da Xiang pulled one out. Guess who's won!" He said in a sing-song voice. Jinga groaned and fell to the floor, rubbing his temple with the tips of his fingers.

"How was this supposed to be a reward for sucking you off, exactly?"

"Well, I would decide which of us would be the one running naked in the lunch room, so I-"

"What?!" Jinga felt a crick in his neck as his head shot up way too fast.

"Relax," Reiji held up a hand before the blond could begin lecturing him, "I told myself if you got me to come within five minutes, you wouldn't be the one showing your goods in front of the whole school. You passed. Congratulations." The red-head walked over and yanked the redhead to his feet, bringing him over to stand right in front of the closet as he reached up with his free hand and turned on the light.

"But…but…"

"Quiet, I'm about to explain in excited detail what part you'll be playing in my scheme of awesome." Reiji glared at him. "Okay: At exactly twelve forty-five, all the students are in the cafeteria at once. This is when we begin. I want the entire school to witness it, so we have only a mere five minutes before the freshmen leave for classes. What I need you to do," he slung an arm over Jinga's shoulder and pointed at the motionless stick figures, "is bring Ryugay into the room at twelve forty-six exactly. Any later and the whole thing will be ruined."

Jinga blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing?"

Reiji straightened up and held his chin up proudly, pointing at himself with his thumb to his chest.

"I'll be the one showing the students of XLC High my entire 'student body'."

The smaller readhead blinked. "That's all well and good, but I'm horny." Jinga stated, gesturing to his neglected erection.

"Well," Reiji placed his hands on the teen's waist, "we'll just have to do something about that."

Jinga let out a manly yelp as he was slung over Reiji's shoulder, his head narrowly missing the wood frame of the closet doors.

"R-Reiji!" The smaller redhead was thrown onto the bed, his lover quickly getting on his knees in front of him and pinning his hips down with his hands.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"Happy?" Jinga opened his eyes to find Reiji leaning over him, grinning.

"Fucking ecstatic." The younger teen reached up and pulled his lover down so their lips met in a loving kiss.

"One more time, only speak slowly, and in English." Gingka said, leaning forwards on the love-seat and giving his brother his full attention.

"On December first, Reiji will be streaking in the cafeteria for our usual Stop-With-The-Christmas-Shit prank." Jinga let himself fall backwards, the back of his neck hitting the wood frame of the couch. "While he gets ready for his part, I'll be busy bringing Ryuga in to witness our act as well. Ah, why is my boyfriend such an idiot?" He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head from side to side.

"I'll be sure to bring my camera," Gingka smirked, "I know I'll get plenty of views on YouTube for this." He chuckled, standing up and patting his twin on the shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry. Ryugay is already punishing you for the play, right? What more could he do?"

"That's the thing…" Jinga slowly slid his hands down his face, staring up at the redhead. "Ryuga suspended me until the end of the year…he said he'd have the school's security on the look-out for me until I'm allowed to go back."

Gingka furrowed his brow in confusion. "Not that that's ever stopped you before, but then how does Reiji expect you to bring Ryugay into the cafeteria when you aren't even allowed to be on school grounds?"

"I don't know…wait." Jinga abruptly stood, Gingka taking a quick step back to avoid their heads banging together. "Chao-Xin always has a part in these every year…" Both teens' eyes met with each other's. "Chao is going to be the distraction for the security…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the bridge and through the woods, Chao-Xin sat on the leather couch in his condo, watching Spongebob.<p>

"Ah-choo!" The mahagony blader sniffed and rubbed at his nose, Da Xiang raising an eyebrow from across the room.

"If you have Swine Flu, I'm kicking you out." The giraffe teen said, reaching a hand out to his IT textbook on the coffee table beside him and inching the book away from the sniffling teen.

"Aw Da Xiang, don't be like that. Besides, you've had that book your entire life. I think it might already have been ec…ec…"

"Exposed?"

"Yeah, what you said, to any sickness you're ever had." Chao-Xin turned his attention back to the TV, pointing and laughing his ass off as Squidward was engulfed in flames on the screen.

"Knock-knock!" Reiji called, stepping into the apartment and being greeted by Chao-Xin's Beagle. "Hey there, Boogie." The pyro reached down, patting the dog on the head and grinning.

"Yo, we're in here!" Reiji followed Chao-Xin's voice, walking through the small front room and kitchen towards the large family room, Boogie following him and sniffing his boots. "You tell Jingie about our plan of epic proportions yet?" Chao-Xin asked, turning the volume down on the television.

"Yes, but right now I must call channel 13." Reiji reached for the phone hanging on the wall beside the entrance to the kitchen, an expression resembling a child who just saw an asteroid on his face.

"Why?"

"You said a word with more than two syllables!" Da Xiang snickered in the corner, glancing up from behind his open textbook at the grinning red-head before returning to typing on his laptop.

"Actually," Da Xiang started, "just a few moments ago he stumbled on the word 'exposed'." Reiji laughed and stepped over to the couch, bending down and pulling the teen into a half-nelson.

"That's my little dumb-ass~" Chao-Xin yelped as he was given a noogie, then rubbed his head once his friend let go. Reiji fell onto the couch beside the redhead, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he looked around the room. "Got rid of a lot of stuff…why?" He turned to Da Xiang.

"The economy. Chao-Xin hasn't gotten a chance to play anywhere recently, so we have no income. Well, we have my own, naturally, but it's only enough for the utilities and such." The teen said, not even missing a beat as he typed on the device in his lap.

"Yeah. I had to go ape-shit on Da Xiang just so I could get a DSi." Chao-Xin said, reaching into his pocket and producing the portable game system with a grin. "Got every Bleach game for it too- and my most favourite ever, Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon."

"I know that deserved a blow-job." Reiji said, chuckling as Da Xiang suddenly slammed his laptop shut and stormed out of the room, trying to hide his blush with his IT textbook.

"I gave him a little more than that…" Chao-Xin winked at the red-head, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Beer." Reiji stretched his long legs out in front of him, setting his feet on the leather ottoman.

"Jingie still not letting you drink around him?" The mahagony asked, pulling two Bud Lights from the fridge and tossing a can to Reiji.

"Yeah. He knows I drink everytime I come here, but he never says anything." He opened the can and took a large gulp, sighing and staring at the TV as Spongebob and Patrick started singing the Campfire Song Song.

"Yet you haven't been here in weeks…" Chao-Xin muttered, bringing his own can of beer to his lips and glancing at the TV. He leaned against the frame of the couch, smiling to himself. "You know, I learned to play that song after the first week this episode aired." He grinned wider, bobbing his head to the infernal sound as the two characters sang at un-Godly pitches.

"I bet you did…" Reiji drank the last drops of beer from his can and set it on the coffee table. "Alright, down to business…"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Jinga reached into his pocket as his cell phone started to ring. He and Gingka were at the grocery store of Food Lion, helping Madoka and Sarah prepare their usual Fall party that took place every year at their house. Jinga brought the phone to his ear, picking up a bag of chips and eyeing the ingredients warily.<p>

"Yo."

_"Jinga! Where are you? I stopped by your house, but you weren't there."_ The redhead smiled at the sound of his lover's voice, then grimaced at seeing how much sugar was in one bag of chips.

"I'm at the store with Madoka, Sarah, and my idiot brother."

"I heard that!" Gingka poked his head around the corner of the next aisle, glaring at his twin.

_"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well listen, I just got back from Chao's place, and I had a beer, and-"_

"-you're horny, go on." The redhead received giggles from the two girls walking behind him, while a priest from one of the near churches gasped and dropped the can of peas he was holding.

_"Yes, very. I'd go into details about what I want to do to you, but I've already made fun of Da Xiang today."_

Jinga huffed. "Fine. I should be back home around…twelve-thirty. We still have five more aisles to walk down…" The redhead turned a corner and stepped into the next aisle, his eyes immediately being assaulted by 'Women's Products'. "And I have to go, I just went blind…"

_"Aisle eight?"_ Reiji said all-knowingly.

"Aisle eight…"

_"Good luck with that. Can't wait to fuck you when you get home~ Tell the girls I said hi. Bye babe."_

"Bye." Jinga shoved the phone back into his pocket, turning around to see the mentioned girls giggling like…well, school girls.

"So, want us to tell your brother to go to Kyoya's place?" Madoka asked, grinning at him.

"I bet Kyoya wouldn't mind." Sarah added, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Gingka walked into the aisle, looking from both the girls to his twin in confusion.

Jinga shooed the girls away from the redhead. "Gingka, would you mind going to Kyoya's after this? Reiji's horny."

"Ah." The teen placed his finger on his chin and a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm…okay! Guess I'll buy condoms while I'm here, then."

"You do that…"

Three aisles later, and Jinga's phone rang again.

"Yellow?"

_"Hi Jinga! Are my cousins with you? I just got up and I can't find either of them…"_ Wanda said, sounding worried. Jinga looked over his shoulder at the girls, the two arguing over which brand of acne cream worked better than the other.

"Hey Wanda. They're both here with me, we're getting party supplies."

_"Oh good, I though they died or something, heh-heh…"_

Jinga smiled, ignoring the bickering sisters and walking to the next aisle. "Listen, I'm seeing Reiji after this, but you wanna hang out at the old place later?"

_"S-Sure! I'd love to. Just call me before you leave, okay? Goodbye Jinga!"_

"Bye, Wanda."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Jinga." Reiji held the front door open for the smaller redhead, wearing a red silk robe and bowing.<p>

"What the fuck? I thought you were horny." Jinga walked past his boyfriend, smelling vanilla coming from somewhere in his house.

"Oh I am, don't worry." He closed the door and stepped past the younger teen, gesturing with his hand to follow him down the hall.

Jinga followed skeptically and found out the delicious aroma was coming from Damian's old room. He blushed at the memories the room held, ones of him and Reiji, of Damian and Zeo, and Damian, Zeo, and Faust. The redhead stopped walking when he entered the room, the sight overwhelming.

The Chocobo print bedding was gone, replaced by satin cream-colored sheets and a thick maroon comforter. Fluffy gold pillows were propped against the headboard, shining as two candles sat on the dresser beside the bed. Jinga's eyes spotted a bowl of melted chocolate on the nightstand and he turned to Reiji.

"What's all this?"

"Reno kicked me outta the house while he has a mirror installed on his ceiling. I thought I'd come over and treat you to something a little different." Reiji shut the door quietly and stepped behind Jinga, wrapping his arms loosely around the blonds' waist.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"As much as I wouldn't mind you giving me a tongue-bath," Jinga started, sitting up once Reiji was finished, "I told Wanda we'd hang out today."

Reiji sat up. "Well I guess we should take a bath then. C'mon." The red-head hopped off the bed, walking around to the other side and helping Jinga up.

The two walked out of the room and into the hall, Reiji opening the door to the bathroom which was lit with candles everywhere. The tub was already filled with water, rose petals floating on the surface.

"What is-?"

"I told you, I wanted to do something different. The water should be at a good temp. now, I used all the hot water filling it about five minutes before you got home." Reiji helped Jinga into the tub, telling him to stand there for a second while he shut the door and got himself in as well. The pyro sat down resting against the back of the tub, reaching up with his hands and guiding the redhead into a comfortable position between his bent legs.

Jinga leaned his back against Reiji's chest, breathing out a sigh of contentment as the warm water relaxed his lower-back muscles.

"You weren't replaced by a pod over-night by any chance, were you?" The Jinga asked, closing his eyes as Reiji wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Not a chance, I sleep with one eye open. Gods, I'm tired." Jinga laughed and idly moved his finger over the water's surface, drawing a rose pedal closer to him.

"Seriously. You never do things like this." Jinga picked up the pedal and watched the water droplets fall back into the tub. "Anything romantic makes you gag."

"Only the cheesy-bullshit things. Now stop talking, you're killing the mood." Reiji lifted an arm from the smaller redhead's body and picked up the shampoo bottle from the side of the tub. "Try to hold still while I get this damn chocolate outta your hair."

"Hey, you're the one who put it there, not me." Jinga blushed as the red-head chuckled and began running fingers through his hair, gently working out the hardening treat from the bottom of his scalp. "That feels good." The redhead slowly sank further between Reiji's legs, staring up at the illuminated ceiling.

"How's this feel?" Reiji moved his soapy hands to Jinga's shoulders, massaging them leisurely.

"Excellent…" Jinga felt the red-head kiss the place right behind his ear and he smiled. "Don't even think about trying anything Reiji, I mean it."

"Aw, you ruin all my fun."

Reiji and Jinga finished their bath and made their way to the smaller redhead's room, the two Hell-bent on finding clothes to fit the taller teen.

"How about this?" Jinga held up a large hoodie that could fit both him and his twin. "It's warm and cozy~" Reiji smirked and took it, shoving his arms through the sleeves and zipping it up all the way.

"Not bad. Bit loose, but comfy. Sorry for leaving all my clothes at my place again."

Jinga looked up from the dresser, just finishing putting on his boxers. "You mean you drove here in your robe?"

"Yup. Got a lot o' stares for it too. Some priest in his Cadillac nearly drove off the rode when he saw me. I might've been singing a lurid song at the time." Reiji dug around in one of the dresser drawers beside Jinga, pulling out a long pair of jeans and shoving them on.

"I bet you were…hey, those are mine!" Jinga pouted as the red-head zipped up the pants, shooing him aside so he could look at his ass in the mirror.

"Yeah, but they're too big. Besides, look how nicely they hug my ass."

"I hate you…"

"I love you too." The pyro bent down and pecked him on the cheek, then strode out of the room to put on his flip-flops. "I'll meet you at the car!"

"Okay!" Jinga finished getting ready and hurried into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out three sea-salt ice creams and shoved them into his bag, then followed Reiji out to the car.

* * *

><p>(SKIPPING GINGKAKYOYA LEMON SCENE!)

Gingka moved to lay himself on top of Kyoya, listening as his rapid heartbeat began slowing down.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn?" The teen began twirling a spike of the red-head's hair.

"How do you think of Jinga and Reiji have sex?" Gingka raised his head to rest his chin on Kyoya's chest, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"What?"

"When we have sex, you almost always tell me you love me, and I do the same. I don't really hear my brother and Reiji say it."

"Well Gingka, they seem more like the type to express their feelings by fucking." Kyoya stated, smiling a little. "I mean…just look at them when they're together. They don't have to say anything to each other, they kinda already know."

"I guess." Gingka laid his head back down and sighed, smiling as his boyfriend continued playing with his hair.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's the last one." Reiji and Jinga watched from inside the car as the last custodian exited the school and walked to his car, getting inside and driving out of the parking lot and down the street. "Go ahead and call Wanda, I'll get the keys." The red-head stepped out of his car and started walking through the dimly lit parking lot towards the playground at the back of the building. Jinga reached into the backseat for the cooler they had stashed the ice creams in, pulling it up into the front seat and checking to make sure they were still frozen.<p>

The redhead then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wanda's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Wanda, you can come over now."

_"Okay, I'll be there in about…five minutes? Bye Jinga!"_ The line went dead and Jinga got out of the car, carrying the cooler with him towards the playground.

Reiji was on his hands-and-knees, digging through the mulch at the far-end of the playground close to the building.

"Damnit…where is it…ah-ha!" Reiji held up the keys triumphantly and stood up, dusting off his jeans and waving over to Jinga. "Go straight to the back door, I got 'em!"

"'Kay!" Jinga waited in the designated area, looking around when he heard an approaching bicycle. "Wanda?" Sure enough, the raven-haired girl turned around the corner of the building and parked her bike, getting off it and running over to hug the redhead.

"It's been a long time since we've done this." She said, pecking him on the cheek and waving over at Reiji as he neared them.

"It has. Hopefully the powers still on, I'm not a big fan of crawling around in here when it's dark." Jinga leaned against the brick wall, Reiji making his way to the door and fiddling with the keys.

"Yeah. Last time you nearly fell off the balcony!" Wanda giggled.

"Good times, eh Jingie?" Reiji smirked and turned the handle, the glass-front door swinging open with a screeching sound. "Onward!"

The three teens walked briskly into the building, heading straight for the chapel's back doors. They found them, though only the EXIT signs were lit, and Reiji unlocked the doors and held them open for Jinga and Wanda.

"Watch your step." Jinga whispered, banging his toe against the wall as he led the way up to the small balcony that over-looked the entire room. Reiji closed the doors behind him and followed the other two, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and lighting candles hanging in brackets on the wall.

"Remember when we saw that ghost up here?" Wanda asked Jinga, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Gods, that was back when we attended this school. What were we, like, seven?"

"Yep! Before it shut down and we split-up. In your letters you said things were going great until middle school." She finished her ice cream and took to twirling the stick between her fingers.

"Yeah…I didn't like the change of going from such small classes with me and Gingka, to large ones where we ended up with different teachers. Not to mention, how do they expect us to carry so many fucking books all the time?" Jinga bit off a chunk of his salty treat savagely, glancing at a smirking Reiji.

"No no, by all means, keep reminiscing. It's very entertaining. Just pretend I'm not here." The red-head leaned against the wall, crossing his legs in front of him as he finished his own ice cream.

"I think the best thing that came out of the school shutting down," the redhead set down his licked-clean stick, "was that I didn't have to go to another private school. I went to a public one, met some nice friends, then went all emo in middle school, then got to meet Reiji in high school." Jinga glared at his boyfriend as the pyro let out a snort.

"Sorry sorry, keep going."

Wanda set down her popsicle stick. "I couldn't stand it when the school closed. I was home-schooled for a while, as you know Jinga, then I…" She trailed off, looking depressed.

"Then you went nuts and tried to kill me, and went to a school in Japan." Jinga finished, smiling a little. "It doesn't bother me anymore, really. I'm used to people trying to kill me."

"And what does that mean?!" Wanda asked, eyes wide with shock.

"You should know, you were part of our club for a period of time too, Wanda." Reiji said, staring up at the high ceiling.

"Yeah but…I never really did anything."

"Obviously, you were worthless!"

"Reiji, shut up." Jinga kicked the pyro in the side of his foot and smiled at Wanda. "It's just the whole, 'I'll get back at your for such and such' crap. No big deal."

"Uh-huh…"

The three continued reminiscing until almost two in the morning, then said their goodbyes as Wanda pedaled home on her bike while Reiji and Jinga drove to the redhead's home together.

* * *

><p>Three tickets to both Zombieland and 2012 later, Reiji and Jinga were waiting in line to see the midnight showing of new moon.<p>

"I always knew I would die in this theater…" Reiji mumbled, cringing as a girl with a Team Edward shirt walked by, glaring at his Team Jacob shirt. "I'm gonna die. I swear, I'm gonna die."

"Shut up, you're the one who wanted to see it at midnight." Jinga said, leading the way into theater six and walking straight down the aisle to the third row and plopping down in one of the center seats. "Besides, think of how sexy Taylor Lautner has gotten." Jinga smirked and looked at his iPod touch. "Only thirty more minutes."

"Great…"

Over two hours of screaming fan-girls later, the couple walked out of the theater towards Reiji's car.

"I like this director way more than Catherine. I mean, never trust a woman to direct a fight scene, seriously." Reiji said, pulling out his keys as they neared his car.

"That sounds really sexist, I hope you know." Jinga mumbled, getting into the car and buckling his seatbelt.

"So? It's true, look at twilight, the fight scene sucked-ass, and even Cirque du Freak had a better one. And they butchered that movie."

"Shut up and drive, I need food and sleep."

"As you wish, Bella." Reiji cackled madly as the smaller redhead glared hatefully at him, driving out of the parking lot and speeding down the near-empty road.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...like I said, midnight showing, so that fact I got this chapter out today is a fucking miracle.<strong>

**Jinga: Damn, you wrote a LOT.**

**Reiji: This is the longest chapter by over 20 KB, actually. Congrats. ^^**

**Gingka: Yay! I was in this one again~**

**Kyoya: *drags Gingka back into house* I'm not done with you yet.**

**R&R, and don't forget to ask me any questions you have, I will answer them in a video once I reach 100 reviews~ Bye guys! :D**


	17. Done Tom Turkey

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here.**

**Extra: I did see The Blind Side, it was very good. ^^ Eclipse already has a poster out...that pissed me off, this will be rivaling the next Harry Potter movie in Summer 2010. Great. Also no sex in this one, I wanted to do a normal chapter for once. :D Though for my next chapter...*trails off laughing maniacally* Alright, hope you all - U.S. - have a good Thanksgiving! Seeing as we stole this land from the Native Americans...dumb-asses, I can't wait to move to Canada. . I also have a couple thousand viruses on my computer. My current record holds at 9,921, which I cleared out back in seventh grade-first round. I wonder if I can beat my record...we'll find out~! :D Also gonna be writing some Katekyo Hitman Reborn! smut. :3 And in the movie the line Zeo says is from The Green Mile. If you've seen it, you'll get it. XD**

**Done Tom Turkey**

Through the history of Jinga's family, Thanksgiving has always been…memorable.

This year was no exception.

Gingka didn't sleep a wink all night, too excited to start the turkey and begin decorating the house for Christmas.

Reiji came over at eight a.m., cringing at the assault of reds and greens on his eyes.

Kyoya had spent the night on the couch, the sound of him restraining Gingka from roasting marshmallows in the fireplace again resounding through the house.

Damian and Zeo had arrived on Monday, the back of the young blader's SUV smelling of freshly-killed turkey. They stayed in Damian's old room, of course, the bluenette wondering out loud why it smelled faintly of chocolate and vanilla.

Reiji took the liberty to explain.

Madoka, Sarah, and Wanda began conversing with Gingka on what the theme for the Christmas tree should be for this year.

They chose Disney.

Chao-Xin literally kicked the door down in his haste, hugging everyone in sight as he made his way to the television and put on the _Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade._

He was naked.

Da Xiang followed his lover into the house, holding a set of clothes in his arms and looking ashamed of the mahagony blader.

Reno stopped by the house with Rude, bragging about his mirrored ceiling before Jinga got fed-up with him and kicked him out.

Rude sincerely thanked him for it.

It seemed, just like it did every year, that Jinga was the only sane person in the house. Hell, in the whole neighborhood.

The elderly woman across the street was glaring at all the cars in his driveway with distaste, as usual.

The family to her left was throwing a rather loud party and had finally ceased their cheering, Chao-Xin having streaked across their front yard before taking shelter in his house.

The couple on the woman's right stopped by around noon, wishing them a Happy Thanksgiving while their who-knows-how-old dog sniffed quizzically at the front porch steps.

For some ungodly reason, a group of carolers rang the doorbell at around three p.m.

Jinga promptly sprayed them with a hose.

When there was only about an hour until the turkey was out of the oven, Reiji trudged up the rickety steps to the attic.

"Okay, what am I doing again?" The pyro called from the muggy space.

"See the chairs and glass table?" Jinga was standing in the garage, looking up the steep steps at his lover's searching form.

"Yeah."

"Good, you're not blind. Bring 'em down here, and do it carefully!" The redhead left and walked back into the family room, shutting the door behind him and cringing as he heard a crash.

"Apparently he doesn't know the meaning of the word." Da Xiang said from the love-seat. He was watching the parade with Chao-Xin, checking his iPhone every now-and-then for information about his little online business.

"Tell me about it. How's the bird?" Jinga turned to look at Gingka and Kyoya in the kitchen.

The redhead was mashing potatoes in a large pot, Kyoya preparing the salad.

"Plucked, cut, stuffed, and almost done. Reiji doing okay with the table and chairs?" Gingka asked, giving a big chunk of potato a good smash.

"He's-" another crash was heard in the garage, "raising my insurance, apparently." Jinga turned and opened the door again, raising an eyebrow at the pile of chairs resting at the bottom of the steps.

Reiji poked his head from the opening in the ceiling, grinning down at him.

"Oi, I just have the table and I'm done!"

"I swear to the Gods Reiji, if you break that table, you're not getting any until next year. And I don't mean January first, either." The red-head whimpered and started slowly dragging the large table down behind him, taking one step at a time down the ladder.

He was doing fine, until the last step which was two feet off the ground.

Reiji yelped in fear as he fell backwards, reaching above him as the table obeyed gravity's command to fall. He caught it, his hands splayed out on the glass surface, the table legs sticking up in the air.

"Hah…See? Got it covered." He grinned at Jinga and ignored the redhead's glare as he wriggled out from under the heavy table.

* * *

><p>At seven o-clock, the dinning room table, and the spare table set in the adjacent living room were set.<p>

Cream-colored table cloths adorned them, the lights were dimmed low, and candles burned brightly in the center of each table. Along with a little paper mache turkey.

Gingka busied himself with setting the china and silverware, taking time to beam proudly at his work once he was finished.

Damian took his seat at the head of the dinning room table, his back to the glass doors that lead to the back porch. Zeo sat at the opposite end, smiling at the blond adoringly.

Gingka sat on Damian's right, talking with Chao-Xin across the table while Da Xiang checked his phone again before it was snatched from his hand by Zeo. Kyoya came in and sat next to his lover, taking the phone from Zeo and speaking of how an entire third-world country could be fed for months with the device.

Da Xiang wasn't amused.

In the living room, Jinga sat down with the girls at the round table, catching up on the few things that had happened since Madoka's party that past Saturday.

"Sarah and I saw The Blind Side. It was very good, real tear-jerker." Madoka said. Her hair was up in a bun, a light pink dress reaching down to the backs of her knees, reminding the redhead of the pink outfit she seemed to constantly wear.

Everyone had taken time to change into more formal attire once there was only half and hour until the turkey was done. All the boys wore simple black suits with their choice of a colored shirt, the girls in their dresses.

"Who's hungry?" They all turned in their seats, watching Reiji walk out of the kitchen carrying the large bird on a silver platter. He set it gingerly down in the center of the dinning room table, hurrying back into the kitchen and pushing a cart full of food into the living room.

"That's one done Tom Turkey!" Zeo appraised, practically drooling at the sight of it.

"Say one more line form that movie and you're dead." Reiji muttered, raising the carving knife above him like a trophy. "And now! I, Reiji Mizuchi, shall carve the roast beast!" He received an elbow to the ribs from Kyoya. "Tch, fine. Turkey."

Once the turkey was carved and served, and everyone was stuffed and happy, the Thanksgiving ritual began. Reiji, Jinga, and the girls walked into the dinning room, leaning against the china cabinet and waiting for the inevitable.

"I'll start." Damian said. He looked to his left at Chao-Xin. "Chao, what are you thankful for?"

"Hmm…" He placed a finger on his chin and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "My Sexy Giraffe, of course!" He threw his arms around the Zurafa blader, the asian teen accepting the gesture only because it was a holiday. "Da Xiang, what are you thankful for?"

"…My mind. I use it to earn money so we can have shelter, food, and to buy things for you, Chao-Xin. Suppose I'm grateful for you too, then." He received another hug, grumbling about being too full to make a run for it out the front door. "Zeo?"

The Byxis blader stood. "I'm thankful for my friends. Faust, Toby and Masamune, King…all of them have made my life better in some way. More or less, anyway. And I'm most thankful for Damian. I don't know what I would do without him." The girls started a chorus of 'aw's, Damian blushing and turning to stare at a stain on the table cloth. "Kyoya?"

"I'm thankful for my mom. She had to force me against my will to move to this place years ago, and I met Gingka. Never been without him a day since then." The green-haired teen grinned at his boyfriend, making the redhead tear up and begin to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm thankful for your mom too, Kyoya!" Another chorus of _'aw's_.

"Madoka, why don't you go?" Damian asked over his crying brother.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends, of course. Sarah?" She turned to the blond.

"I'm thankful for Reiji and Jinga." The mentioned teens blinked. "You were the only ones who didn't make fun of me for being weird, and you inspired me to do more with my talent. Thank you." She smiled warmly at them, Jinga smiling back, Reiji smirking. "Wanda?"

"I'm thankful for Jinga. Even though I've put you through so much, you still care about me and I know you'll always be there for me." The raven-haired girl looked up at Reiji. "Rej?"

"I'm thankful for Jinga's tight little ass, his vocal chords and non-existent gag reflex, and for his existence, naturally." He grinned down at the redhead, making him roll his eyes. "Jingie?"

"Can't say anything now, you just took my answer."

"Damn right I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Hope you all enjoyed it, I'm stuffed, so now I must rest...I'm going out on Black Friday, mom's idea...shoot me. .<strong>

**Jinga: *pats back sympathetically***

**Reiji: *hands gun for protection***

**Gingka: *gives good luck charm***

**Kyoya: *shakes head in dismay***

**Damian and Zeo: *call up some buddies to be body guards for me***

***sniffles* Thanks guys...R&R~! Only 33 reviews to go until I answer all your questions and give you a peek into my life! :D Seriously, I'm getting a lot of questions. o.O You people need to get lives...**


	18. Who's Been Naughty? Y'09 PI

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now what I would do if I owned Kingdom Hearts...but I don't. *cry cry, sob sob* Get ready for some hard-core RRJ ahead!...not! xD**

**YULE!: First day of Yule everyone! I already opened a present, and get to open another tomorrow~ I will be putting out three more chapters for the next three days of Yule, and taking Christmas through New Years off to write my special 21st chapter...you'll never guess what's coming. o.O And we finally got snow here in VA, right when I was going to go out for a drive, too. xD Instead I spent the night at home decorating the tree...with Disney ornaments, all from Kingdom Hearts. :D Am I obsessed? Oh yes. :P**

**Who's Been Naughty?**

**Yule Special Part I**

"So help me Gingka, if you scream in my ear one more time, I'll take back all your presents." Jinga threatened his twin, concentrating on the Economics report he was currently typing on their computer.

"Aw, cheer up emo-kid!" Gingka was sitting in the center of their bedroom, wrapping a present for Kyoya with bright teal wrapping paper.

"I'm cheerful enough. And I'm not emo."

"Yes you are, that's why you wear that wristband all the time."

The redhead felt his right eye twitch. "So I like to accessorize, sue me."

"You don't have anything I want. Except maybe Reiji, but I love my Kyoya~"

Jinga shuddered and saved his progress, then quickly shut down the computer and walked out into the kitchen.

He picked up the phone and dialed Reiji's number, glaring as he saw red spikes poking out from the bedroom doorway down the hall.

"Yes?"

"Kill me."

He heard chuckling on the other end. "Your twin driving you up the wall again? Give him a break, it's Christmas Eve."

"You don't have a happy-go-lucky-I-will-make-you-happy-too person nagging you all day and night."

"No, but I'm still being nice to my brother. In fact, we're both gonna stay up tonight and open our presents at midnight. Wanna join us?"

Jinga sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Love to, but Gingka'd sooner cut off his foot than let me go somewhere Christmas Eve. I can't get away until noon tomorrow, seeing as Kyoya'll be coming over to screw him."

"Shame, I had a present for ya too…ah well, I gotta go, Reno's just finished breaking out the wrapping paper."

The redhead groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Don't tell me; all red, right?"

"It's a family tradition. Merry Christmas Jingie, I'll see you later."

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jinga hung up the phone and looked at the clock above the oven.

"Well look at the bright side; only two more hours until Christmas."

* * *

><p>After turning off all the lights and feeding the cats, Jinga crawled into bed doing his best to ignore his twin still wrapping presents.<p>

At exactly 11:55pm, the teen awoke to his alarm.

"I dun wanna go at school…" Gingka mumbled from the top bunk of the bed. Jinga rubbed at his sleep-heavy eyes and raised an eyebrow, wracking his brain to remember if he had set the alarm before going to bed or not. And if he did, why 11:55?

The answer was currently standing beside his bed.

"What the fu-" Jinga's scream went bye-bye as a red and gold ribbon was quickly and professionally placed over his mouth and tied at the back of his head, efficiently gagging him. He was then turned over onto his stomach, his body useless in its post-sleep state. His hands were tied behind his back as he watched his attacker with wide eyes.

It was Reno. In an elf costume.

One more time: Elf costume. A gay elf, to be blunt.

A long-sleeved green collar shirt with bells on the trim, a red vest with a peppermint candy as the button. Matching red tights, with holly on the vest and a striped hat to top it all off. Not to mention red gloves.

Jinga merely blinked as he was yanked out of his bed, the checkered covers falling to the floor as he was swept up onto Reno's shoulder.

He looked up at the top bunk of the bed, his hair grazing the doorframe as he was hauled out of his room.

Gingka was sitting up grinning at him. Like the fucking Cheshire Cat. Jinga made a mental note to kill him when he got back.

He was further surprised by what was in his driveway.

A painted red sleigh with two black horses was parked a few feet from his mailbox. Reiji, wearing the Santa costume from school, was leaning against the polished sleigh, smirking at him and his brother.

"Let's see, Jinga Strife." The redhead glared hatefully at his lover, letting himself hang over Reno's shoulder as the red-head sat down in the cabin. Reiji was holding a piece of paper in his gloved hands, reading it as he sat down beside his brother. "Tsk tsk, you've been a very naughty boy this year." The pyro frowned at him, Reno grinning almost maniacally. "Naughty boys need to be punished, right my Naughty Elf?"

"I don't know Naughty Santa," Reno moved Jinga so he was sitting between them on the velvet seat, "maybe we should give the kid a break. It is Christmas."

"Hmmm…" Reiji tapped his chin with a finger. "I guess we'll just have to take him back to the North Pole and give him a present there, since we didn't make him one." He smirked and grabbed the reins, snapping them with a flick of his wrists and grinning as the horses reared up on their hind legs and took off at a gallop.

The sound of sleigh bells distracted Jinga from the cold air hitting his face, until a warm hand suddenly dove down into the front of his pants.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

Giving the horses direction for a sharp left turn, Reiji barely avoided a speeding van as the sleigh went flying through the intersection. He gave another snap with the reigns as they sped down an isolated bike path into the woods. Standing up with an excited grin, Reiji drove the sleigh further until the two males beside him parted to look up at the sky.

"Snow?" Jinga shivered as the white flakes of ice fell onto his exposed member.

(SKIPPING ANOTHER SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"Yeah, we did that." Reno said, smirking down at the redhead with his arms wrapped loosely across his brother's chest.

"Not that I didn't like it but…" Jinga shifted awkwardly beneath Reiji. "Why'd you have to grab me in the middle of the night and drag me out into the woods?" The redhead looked from Reiji to Reno, his mind curious and his body exhausted.

"Is that all you care about after we just gave you your Christmas present?" Reno asked in reply, slowly pulling out of the teen to sit beside him.

Reiji raised himself off his lover and lay down next to him, smirking playfully. "Hope you don't mind that we got you the same thing."

Jinga laughed and turned over, scooting closer to Reiji so his back was pressed snugly against the pyro. Reno crawled to a corner where a lone oil lamp was flickering, the redhead only now noticing it as there. Once the single source of light was extinguished, the man crawled back to curl up next to the redhead. Jinga yawned as a blanket was pulled over him and Reiji, both redheads leaning down to kiss him on the head.

"Merry Christmas Jingie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Reiji: *sleep***

**Jinga: *sleep***

**Reno: *waffles***

**o.O Okay...well, R&R, and we're inching closer to me answering all your questions...the question I get most asked is, "Are you a virgin?" o.O Seriously people, is that all you ever think about? shame on you! X3**


	19. A Good Deed Y'09 PII

**Disclaimer: I don't freakin own it...**

**YULE!: This one is out a little later than I wanted, but it took me a while to write. Was in more a KHR! mood than Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts. o.O Anyway, hope you all enjoy part 2 of my gift to you~**

**A Good Deed**

**Yule Special Part II**

"Hah, is that the last of 'em?" Kyoya asked, popping the disks in his spine after he loaded the seventh bulky box into the large red wagon.

"Yep! That's the last one, let's hurry up and get these toys to the kids." Gingka grinned ear-to-ear, completely huddled up in a Santa costume.

The young teen had shoved a European pillow under the large red coat to give him the bowl-full-of-jelly belly, and a fake beard was hanging loosely around his neck.

"You really do have a pure heart Gingka." The greenette commented, pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace, the pillow slipping down into the red pants.

"Kyoya, we have to go!"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

><p>Kyoya rolled his eyes as the fifteenth person pointed and laughed at him and his boyfriend, the two having chosen to walk the snow-covered sidewalk with a big-ass wagon rather than a car on the icy road like everyone else.<p>

"How much further, Kyoya?" Gingka asked from the side of the wagon, bringing his hands to his face and blowing hot air on them before rubbing them together.

"About another block, if we don't run into any more assholes on the street."

"Kyoya! Where's your Christmas spirit?" The red-head quickened his pace to walk beside the taller teen, his brow creased as he frowned.

Kyoya did his best to ignore his lover, but gave up and let out a sigh.

"You're wearing clothes under that costume, right?"

"Yeah, I have on another two layers under here. Why?" Gingka blinked up at him curiously.

"We're stopping at the next 7-Eleven."

"Why?"

"Just run into the restroom when we get in there and get out of the costume, please?" The greenette looked down with an annoyed expression on his face, the smaller teen shrugging at him in response.

"Whatever, so long as we get there in time."

* * *

><p>"Molly Erwitz?"<p>

"Go on honey, Santa has a present for you."

Gingka was close to becoming a blubbering mess as he saw the five-year-old walk tentatively up to Kyoya, her blond hair done-up in pig-tails.

"Ho-ho! I have a special gift for you, Molly." Kyoya reached into the wagon and produced a box wrapped in hot pink. He handed it to the girl, standing upright again to hoist the pillow higher up under the coat.

"Go on, open it." The woman standing with the other children encouraged.

Molly ripped open the paper and lifted the lid of the box to produce a doll half the size of her, wearing a white dress with angel wings and a halo.

"Thank you Santa!" She set the doll down and ran up to Kyoya. The teen scooped her up and hugged her, then set her back down and called out the next child on the list at the orphanage.

"Gingka, if there is anything we can do to repay you-"

The red-head shook his head and held a hand up to the woman. "Please Miss Andrews, how many more years do I have to keep telling you not to try to repay us?" He smiled and turned his attention back to Kyoya, who was giving a red fire truck to Tommy, a boy with a bad leg since birth.

"Ho-ho! Please Miss Andrews, I cannot have one more fruitcake - though I love them so much!" Kyoya called in a deep voice.

The children laughed and once they all had their gifts, they thanked 'Santa' again and waved goodbye as the teens left.

* * *

><p>"Stop it."<p>

Gingka added another 3 percent to the puppy-dog-eyes-and-pout combo.

"I mean it."

Another 5 percent was added. Total was now seventy-five percent.

Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh as he stopped walking, the wagon screeching to a halt behind him.

"Fine, get in."

"Yes!" Gingka jumped into the wagon, pulling the Santa coat over himself as he got comfortable. "Onward~!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes with a smirk and continued walking, the red-head grinning like a kid in a candy shop the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"Everything locked up?" Kyoya asked, leaning against the brick wall of Gingka's house.<p>

The red-head double-checked the garage door and nodded, running over to suffocate his boyfriend in a hug.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do, Kyoya." The teen practically sobbed. Kyoya sighed and patted his red spikes.

"I was only doing it so you wouldn't think I was a Scrooge."

"I never thought that!" Gingka's head shot up to look at the greenette.

The taller teen smirked as he placed a finger beneath the red-head's chin, tilting his head up to kiss him tenderly.

"C'mon, let's go inside so I can give you my present." Kyoya murmured against Gingka's lips.

(SKIPPING LEMON SCENE!)

Once the two caught their breath and separated, Gingka sat up slowly and looked curiously at his boyfriend.

"Kyoya?"

"What? Lay back down, I'm tired."

"What exactly made this my present? We always have sex."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Kyoya hopped out of the bed and moved to the old wooden desk against the wall.

Gingka's jaw dropped as he watched the older teen pull out a hidden camera that was placed strategically behind the old fish tank. "Y-You…you?"

"Merry Christmas Gingka!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my mom's bitching at me to spend time with her...WTF, right?<strong>

**Gingka: O.O I can't believe you Kyoya...**

**Kyoya: Fufufufufu...**

**Nile: When will I appear in the story?**

**Gingka: *laughs* Never. xD**

**Okay, putting out part 3 tomorrow~! R&R~**


	20. Stocking Stuffer Y'09 III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Final Fantasy VII...*drools over FFVII poster in her room***

**YULE!: So, only one more day of Yule. :) So happy, I haven't gotten a decent-night's sleep from writing these chapters every day. . Also...I'm now addicted to Lady Gaga...o.O Just kidding. Not true. xP Yeah, go figure...my best friend hates me now. .**

**Stocking Stuffer**

**Yule Special Part III**

On the night before Christmas, and all through the house; not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

A Chocobo-print stocking was hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that a certain cop, soon would be there.

Damian sat on the black leather couch all snuggled up in his blankets, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

Zeo had gone off to the station, something about the medical examiner finding a lead in one of his cases. The bluenette had just wished him luck and pecked him on the cheek, and had settled down in the living room as he waited for his lover to return home.

The first hour was bearable.

The third; the bluenette became skeptic.

And the fifth…well, Damian had finally had enough.

The little Kerbecks freak stood, placing his empty mug on the coffee table and wrapping his soft blanket around him as he decided to give up and go to bed. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Damian answered, his throat burning from the hot drink.

_"Hey Chocobo-head, miss me?"_

"Zeo! What's going on, shouldn't you have been home by now?"

_"Sorry, we just fell into this guy's trap. Apparently he doesn't want us to catch him…"_

Damian chuckled. "Don't blame him, I've seen how you handle suspects."

_"Hahaha! But they deserve it."_

"I don't think anyone deserves a laptop being bashed into their heads…especially when you find out they're innocent."

_"Touché. Well, I'm going to be here another couple of hours. I'm really sorry, Damian, leaving you on Christmas Eve like this."_

"It's okay, just…make it up to me tomorrow. I love you Zeo."

_"Love you too Chocobo-head."_

Damian sighed and hung up the phone, walking through the house silently as he turned off all the lights and went to bed.

* * *

><p>At midnight Christmas Eve, Damian awoke to a clatter. He sprang from his bed to see what was the matter…after grabbing a gun kept under his pillow.<p>

The bluenette pulled back the heavy black curtains of his bed room window, peering out into the dimly lit streets. Nothing.

He grabbed his blue robe from the end of the bed and walked swiftly downstairs, taking the safety off the gun and darting his head out to look into the living room.

And his jaw dropped.

Zeo was laying on his side beneath the floor-to-ceiling ten-foot Christmas tree, wearing nothing but a Santa hat…and Damian's Chocobo-print stocking over his crotch.

"Zeo…wha-?"

"Put down the gun and see what Santa left you." Zeo winked, bringing his left hand down from his hip to trace over the stocking covering his member.

"That…is the dumbest line I have ever heard." Nevertheless, Damian placed the gun on the coffee table, walking past the fireplace to kneel before his lover. "It worked."

Zeo grinned and sat up, careful that the stocking stayed in place, and gently held the bluenette's face in his hands as he kissed him lovingly.

(SKIPPING LEMON SCENE!)

"Zeeeeeooo! Stop teasing meee!" Damian's knuckles were white as he gripped the thick carpeting beside his head. He felt the candy-cane slide slowly out of him, the bluenette looking at his persecutor with white stars blocking his vision. Zeo promptly tossed the candy in the direction of their sleeping dog, the Husky-German Shepard-mix opening one eye before eating the treat in one swipe of his large tongue, then returning to sleep.

"Damn…" Damian winced as Zeo pulled out of him, then turned over to lay his head on the brunette's chest.

"Liked your present?" Zeo asked, smiling as he stared up at the high ceiling with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Yes, but now I feel bad for only getting you a Snuggie."

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I'm getting my no-good grandmother a Snuggie for Christmas. HA!<strong>

**Zeo: WTF, that's so mean!**

**Damian: But she's a bitch, she doesn't even deserve THAT!**

**Dog: Grooowwwlll. *woman...must...DIE!***

**Yep, hate her with all my being. Wanna know why? Message me and I just might tell you. *goes off to wishing for her death* ...not kidding people. Seriously, I HATE her. And my dad.**


	21. Under the Mistletoe Y'09 IV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR KINGDOM HEARTS!oNE!111!11!1111111**

**YULE!: So...freakin...tired...*crawls on floor* I have to go freakin SHOPPING tomorrow...ON FREAKIN CHRISTMAS EVE, WTF MOM?! Also, I will not be updating until New Years...probably. . In game news: Final Fantasy XIII coming out in March~! So gonna get it, anyone else? :D**

**Underneath the Mistletoe**

**Yule Special Part IV**

_Bump!_

"Chao…"

_Bounce-plop, bump!_

"Chao-Xin…!"

_Nnnnnnnndssshhhh!_

"Damnit Chao-Xin, would you cut it out?!" Da Xiang turned to look over the wooden love-seat, catching the dirty-mahagony blader as he ducked behind a tree, the snowball he was preparing falling to the ground. The dark haired asian teen shook the snow out of his hair and sighed, closing his laptop before standing up to grab Boogie's leash. "If you're gonna be immature, I'm going inside."

"But Da Xiang! We never get snow! Please play with me!"

"That sounds so wrong when you say it." The Beagle beside Da Xiang barked and attempted to run after a squirrel, failing as the leash prevented him from moving more than three feet.

"Can't we stay out a little longer?" Chao-Xin asked, running to stand before his lover with his puppy-dog eyes and quivering lip.

"You are such a child!" He averted his eyes from the pleading stare and tried to maintain his seme appearance. He gave up once Chao-Xin scooted back into his view and whined. "Tch, fine," Chao's eyes lit-up as he grinned, "but only for ten more minutes!"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Yay! That was so much fun, can we play in the snow again tomorrow?" Boogie flew past the teens to his food bowl, the kibble disappearing within seconds. Chao-Xin un-wound the blue scarf from around his neck before snatching a cookie from the cookie jar on the kitchen counter.<p>

"If you put the cookie back, yes, we'll do it again tomorrow." Da Xiang headed towards their bathroom for a shower, discarding his clothes into the hamper once he reached the bedroom.

He turned on the lights in their Master Bath and started the water in the shower.

"Hey Da Xiang, can I join you? I need to get warm-I'm freezing!" Chao-Xin threw off his sweater and started undoing his pants.

"Can't I ever get any time to myself?" Da Xiang asked from beside the shower, his forehead resting against the mosaic-tiled wall.

"Nope~!" The mahagony blader promptly opened the shower door and stepped in, yanking the dark haired giraffe blader in after him.

"Hey! Get out, we have two bathrooms for a reason!"

"Yeah, but this one has mistletoe in it." Chao-Xin said brightly, pointing up.

"Wha?" The taller teen looked up and paled at the sight of the plant. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes! Merry Christmas Da Xiang!"

"No, no-_mnph_!" Da Xiang struggled as he was pushed up against the wall of the shower, his lips caught in a bruising kiss by the mahagony blader. "Chao, I swear-agh!" Instinctively his hips thrust into the fingers teasing his entrance. "Damnit Chao, it's my turn to be on top!"

"Nuh-uh, you topped two days ago." The mahagony blader trailed his tongue to the dark haired giraffe blader's ear where he began nibbling on the lobe.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

He pulled out slowly and kept their lips connected as he lowered them both to the cold floor, breathing heavily once they separated.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers for seme Chao-Xin~! :D<strong>

**Chao-Xin: *throws confetti***

**Da Xiang: Hooray...**

**Alright! I hope everyone has a safe Holiday, and I say that because I have no freaking clue what you all celebrate! Hugz and kisses! :3**


	22. Tik Tok

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything here...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!: Woo-hoo! Three more months, and I'll be an adult! Woot! XD The songs mentioned in here are some of my favorites, and if you don't know them...get out. Seriously. Also, the incident with e-boots are based off a real-life event...minues the Shonen Ai, Censor and I weren't having tops. *cries***

**TiK ToK**

_"Lip-gloss and lollipop~! Let's rock I wanna pop~! Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see~! Lip-"_

"Who is it and what the fuck do you want?" Reiji answered sleepily. He held the red device to his ear as he turned over in his bed to see that Jinga was gone.

_"Reiji~! Get up, we're going out tonight."_

Shit. It was Chao-Xin.

"What?"

_"You heard me! We're starting 2010 with a BANG! Haha~"_

The pyro slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're kidding, right? I'm not carrying your drunk-ass home again, Chao."

_"That was one time~! Besides, there's a guy at this club that owes me a favor, and I could get us all in for free."_

"'All'? Who is, 'all'?" Reiji stood and walked through the bathroom to Reno's room, finding his older brother sprawled over the bed naked.

_"I mean the whole club! When was the last time we all did something together, hm?"_

"There's a reason we don't do shit together, and you know it." He picked up a fallen silk pillow from beside the bed and tossed it so it landed on his brother's bare ass. "Get up, you have to go to work."

"Five more minutes…" Reno grumbled, blindly grabbing a pillow and placing it over his face.

_"I already called Ryugay and he said it was a brilliant idea!"_ Chao-Xin replied, sounding like he was going to burst from excitement.

Reiji paused in walking down the stairs. "Did he really use the word 'brilliant'?"

_"Well, no, but he still said it was a good idea! Please Reiji, I wanna show off Da Xiang's car…"_

"Pfft, yeah right. Like Da Xiang would even consider the possibility of allowing you to own his car." He covered the mouthpiece of the phone and pecked Jinga on the cheek, the redhead wearing checkered pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt as he cooked bacon. "Morning babe."

"Don't call me 'babe'." Jinga slid the bacon onto a plate and placed it before the pyro as he sat down.

"Sure thing babe." Reiji narrowly avoided a flying salt-shaker to his head.

_"Is Jingie up? HI JINGIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Reiji quickly put the phone on speaker and set it in the center of the table.

"Hello Chao." Jinga replied from the stove.

"Chao-Xin wants the club to get together for New Year's. What do you think?" Reiji asked, eyeing a piece of bacon.

_"C'mon Jingie! It'll be fun~"_ Chao-Xin pleaded.

Jinga thought about it. _Why not? Last time we all did something together, we were burning a body in an alley…_

"Sounds like fun. Where we going?"

Reiji looked at him like he had two heads.

_"Yay~! I'll pick you guys up around ten, okay? We're going to this club in Norfolk, I know a guy who can get us in. Chow~!"_

* * *

><p>"Alright Da Xiang, be honest." Chao-Xin stepped out of their bathroom wearing electric blue skinnies and a black tank with the outline of his Virgo facebolt logo on it in rhinestones. The shirt rode up just enough to show the rim of his see-through thong. That's right. Thong. "Do these pants make my ass look fat?"<p>

Da Xiang quirked a brow. "You have to be kidding…"

"I'm serious! And why aren't you dressed?" The dirty-mahagony blader strode over and yanked his lover off the bed. The book Da Xiang had been reading fell to the floor as he was swiftly stripped of his clothes.

"Chao…" He warned, glaring daggers as the mahagony blader rummaged through the pile of clothing he had 'set up' in the center of the bathroom floor.

"Ooh! Put this on," he threw a white short-sleeved collar shirt at the Giraffe teen, "and this," black TRIPP pants flew across the room and past Da Xiang into the bedroom, "ooh, I like these~!" Chao-Xin stood, withdrawing several studded wristbands, some of which had two-inch spikes around them.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'm going with you tonight?" Da Xiang asked, setting the shirt and accessories on the bed.

"Because you're my boyfriend! Why else?" Chao-Xin stepped behind the dark haired Giraffe blader and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Da Xiang sighed and turned in his arms, staring emotionlessly up at him. "I'll go, but I'm topping next time. Agreed?" He was pulled into a tight hug by the shorter male.

"Yay! Okay, I just have to do my nails, make up, and then see who's all coming!" Chao-Xin practically twirled out of the room and into the hall, humming as he went.

The asian-teen turned to stare at the clothes tentatively. "What did I just get myself into…?"

* * *

><p>"Gingka? Your phone." Kyoya handed the red-head his buzzing phone, smirking as he threw the covers off himself and hopped out of bed.<p>

Gingka blushed at the sight of his boyfriend's bare ass and quickly flipped open his phone.

_From: Chao-Xinz_

_Subject: PARTAY~!_

_Gingka! Got any plans for NYE? Well I do, so you better take that cute little ass of yours and have it ready by 9:45~ We're going out, tell Kyoya, 'kay?_

_XOXO Chao~ :3_

"Who was it?" Kyoya asked form the bathroom down the hall.

"Chao-Xin, something about going out tonight. You wanna come?" Gingka watched the greenette step back into his room, still fully bare. He leaned against the door frame, smirking. The redhead typed his reply and sent it, setting the phone on the black nightstand.

"I thought we already did that, didn't we?"

"Kyoya…" He looked away, blushing. He caught his lover moving out the corner of his eye, the older teen sitting on the bed and crawling over him.

"What time we leaving?" Kyoya asked, kissing the teen's neck softly. Gingka sighed and let his head fall onto the black pillows.

"Ni…nine forty-five…" He gasped out, arching his body as pale fingers played with his neck.

"Good, we have time then, don't we?"

* * *

><p>Chao-Xin jumped as his phone started vibrating in his back pocket. He withdrew the blue device and grinned as he read Gingka's reply.<p>

_From: Gingka-chan_

_Subject: RE: PARTAY~!_

_Can't wait! I'm at Kyoya's, and Jinga is at Reiji's._

_We'll be waiting, see you soon~_

_Gingka~_

"Yes! Da Xiang~! Gingka and Kyoya are coming~!" The mullet-haired teen skipped into the living room, his lover sitting in one of the leather chairs typing on his laptop.

"How much does it cost to get in? We're talking about fifteen people here…"

"I dunno." He sat down in the other chair, smiling at the Zurafa teen wearing the outfit he chose for him. "You look absolutely fuckable, ya know?"

"Is that a compliment?" The asian-teen asked, glancing up from behind his strands of loose black hair with golden yellow highlights. "Seriously, Chao. We need money."

"I thought I told you! I know a guy there; he can get us in for free." Chao-Xin stood, looking around the room. "Now if I could just find my shoes…"

"You left them at Reiji's two days ago, remember?" Da Xiang shut his laptop and stood, walking past the mahagony blader to their room.

"Those were my favorite shoes…Oh well; guess I'll have to grab them when we get there."

* * *

><p>(SKIP SHORT JINGAREIJI LEMON SCENE!)

"Ah! Reijiiii…" Jinga panted and moaned, arching off the bed as Reiji's skilled tongue slid up and down his cock. "We have to get ready to go; Chao will be here any-aahhh! Fuck, Reiji…!"

The pyro smirked as he tongued the slit of his lover's cock, stroking his own erection leisurely. "That's it; moan for me Jinga."

Jinga moaned, drowning out the sound of the bedroom door being flung open.

"Hey! There's action up here!" Chao-Xin shouted, the sound of footsteps on the stairs echoing through the apartment.

"What the fuck?!" Jinga screamed, throwing himself off the bed to hide behind it.

Gingka, Kyoya, and a less-than-amused Da Xiang were crowding the doorway behind Chao-Xin.

Kyoya wolf-whistled while Gingka applauded.

"Get out!" Jinga yelled, glaring daggers at Reiji for laughing at the situation.

"I-but, my shoes! I just came for my shoes!" Chao-Xin pointed to the boots on the floor beside the desk. Jinga scurried over and threw them at the older mahagony blader.

"Get out!"

Half an hour and two denied orgasms later…

Reiji ran down the stairs, jumping the last five with a grin. His hair was spiked, of course, and he wore black TRIPP pants with red trim and several chains. A blank tank with a bleeding heart and several chain necklaces gave the image of: yeah, I butt-fuck my boyfriend, what of it?

"C'mon Jingie! Get that ass down here, I wanna see you!" He turned to face the others. "Something's missing…" He directed at Da Xiang.

"What could possibly be missing?" He looked down at himself, the white shirt buttoned-up and wrinkle-free.

"I got just the thing!" Reiji walked past them to the coat closet, withdrawing a black silk tie. He stood in front of Da Xiang, kneeling slightly as he undid the top few buttons, un-tucked the shirt, and did-up the tie so it hung loosely around his neck. "There, nice and gay."

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you get to top next time we fuck!" Chao-Xin said happily.

Gingka giggled, leaning against Kyoya as the greenette ran a hand through his spikes.

"Jinga! Don't make me come up-" Reiji stopped short at the sight of his uke.

Jinga slowly stepped down the stairs wearing close to nothing. His black shorts cut-off mid-thigh; revealing smooth, tan legs. The shirt could be called a sports-bra, showing off his flat stomach and toned arms. Reiji's eyes trailed up and down the knee-high black boots, his mouth going dry.

"Jingie?"

"What? I think I have a right to tease you after you laughed at our little 'situation' upstairs." Jinga practically strutted past his gaping boyfriend to the futon, picking up his Organization coat as he smirked. "Ready?"

"You're not going out like that." Reiji said sternly.

"Oh yes I am. Let's go." He led the way out the front door, his twin and Kyoya glancing at each other.

"Why don't you ever wear anything like that?" Kyoya whispered to Gingka as they all rode the elevator.

"You know I get really self-consious…" He murmured.

"By the way, Gingka," Chao-Xin was looking at the shorter teen enviously, "where did you get that outfit?"

"This?" He looked down at his large pants with belts and pockets, the cut-off hoodie, and blue tank. "I had it custom-made."

"I want it! Da Xiang, get me something like that for my birthday~"

"No."

"Over there!" Chao-Xin made a quick turn inside the parking garage, the screeching sound echoing throughout the building. Several cars were parked away from the others within a gated area. He drove up and punched a code into the callbox, the gates sliding open with obnoxious clanging. The mahagony parked Da Xiang's 2012 Dodge Journey next to a black Mercedes, the license plate reading: CRABBY-F8.

"It appears Tetsuya's here." Da Xiang pointed out, eyeing the expensive car as he stepped out. "Such a show-off."

"Hey! Reiji!" Chao-Xin jumped up and down, waving his arms above his head.

Kyoya hopped out and watched the green Mustang speed towards them. The car came to a screeching halt beside Chao-Xin as Reiji hopping out followed by Jinga and Gingka.

"Kyoya!" The red-head ran to his lover, shaking. "He drove so recklessly…" He turned wide eyes to his twin and the pyro. Reiji just smirked and slid an arm around Jinga's waist.

"Chao, who's all here?" Jinga asked, shifting his feet. Even with his coat on, he was freezing. _Why did I wear this outfit?! My dick's gonna fucking freeze and fall off somewhere!_

"Lemme check." He pulled his phone from his coat pocket, leaning against a cement pillar as he looked through messages. "Ryugay, Ryutaro, Doji, Walesy, Tetsuya, and Sophie." He flipped the phone shut and tucked it back into his coat. "Everyone else is either busy, or doesn't give a fuck."

"Great."

"Well, let's go. Let's all try to stay with our buddy~" Reiji nuzzled Jinga's hair, the redhead blushing madly. "I can't wait to see you dance in that outfit." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, you're not wearing your coat." Ryuga stated.<p>

The group was standing in line for the club, at least a hundred gay guys and yaoi fan-girls talking about who-knows-what.

"I'm not technically a member of your 'club'." He replied, using air-quotes with his free hand. His other was occupied, the teen keeping an arm around his lover securely.

"Besides, he looks good tonight. Right, Wales?" Reiji turned to face the fashion-expert.

Wales eyed Kyoya up and down, tilting his shades down his nose slightly for a better look.

The teen wore black leather skinnies with several studded belts and a leather sleeveless hoodie with multiple zippers.

"Not bad. Here, you may have these." With a flourish he withdrew another pair of shades from his coat pocket and placed them on the teen. "Fierce."

"Gods Wales, you're like our personal Jeffree Star…" Reiji muttered, turning back to place his head atop Jinga's. He wound his arms around the blond and held him close.

"Thank you Reiji."

Sophie ignored them, her arms folded across her chest as she searched the line for any fuckable guys. Chao-Xin was talking with Da Xiang, the dark haired giraffe teen wearing tight-fitting TRIPP jeans and a fishnet sleeveless shirt that showed is muscular build, his coat unzipped. Ryutaro was on the phone with someone from work, glaring at the phone as the person on the other line shouted obscenities at him.

Ryuga was the first to get in, Doji following close behind as they entered the crowded joint.

"Loz! Long time no see." Chao-Xin said, pulling the greenette into a hug.

Kyoya paled.

"Kyoya…is that your brother? I haven't seen him in years…" Gingka said, watching the man talking with Chao-Xin.

"I want to die."

"You're not going to die." Reiji said, his head still resting in Jinga's red spikes.

"Yeah, it's not like he'll tell Kadaj." Jinga added, leaning back against Reiji.

"Besides," Gingka said, grinning, "like your dad would believe anything Kadaj says about you."

"Go in, drinks are on the house." Loz said, stepping aside and watching their group walk in. His eyes rested on Kyoya for a split second, then shifted to Gingka who was staring at him warningly.

* * *

><p>Within the first second of entering the building, all males were certain they were going to need hearing aids at least fifty years sooner than planned in their lives.<p>

"I'm heading to the bar!" Ryutaro said, covering the mouthpiece of his phone and walking off. Tetsuya headed to a far corner where a group of shirtless men were playing Strip Poker.

"There all going to be screwed-over…" Jinga said to himself, shaking his head pityingly.

The pulsing beat of techno songs and flashing lights were enough to set off Chao-Xin in a scream of happy rage. Within seconds his coat was hanging from the neon-painted rafters in the ceiling, the mahagony blader grabbing Da Xiang and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Wales instantly spotted his 'type', which was innocent and emo combined. He began making his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes locked on his prey.

"Alright, you gotta give me a dance, Jingie." Reiji said over the noise. The redhead smirked and slipped off his coat, throwing it up to join Chao-Xin's on the ceiling. The pyro raised an eyebrow.

He pulled Reiji to his level by his coat collar. "Come and get me." He ran into the sea of moving bodies, receiving many longing stares at his body.

"Asshole!" Reiji ran after him, _S My D by Blood On The Dance Floor_ sending the people into an uproar of increased excitement.

Jinga was ducking in and out of the few empty spaces between dancing guys, his eyes scanning the area for Reiji's red hair. He spotted the crimson spikes and he turned, bumping into Kyoya.

"Jinga! Where's A-"

"I'm making him work for it tonight! Where's Gingka?" As Kyoya pointed to the brunette dancing with his back against his, Jinga noticed the greenette's unknown talent. "Kyoya…your hair!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, cool huh!" His hair was changing colors with the flashing lights, going from hot pink to digital purple in a second.

"Gotcha!" Jinga yelped as he was grabbed from behind, Reiji turning him so their faces were inches apart. "Where's that dance ya owe me?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, but Jinga heard it. He grinned as the song changed to _Get Loose by Showtek and Noise Controllers_ and a blue neon clock suddenly lit-up over the bar in the back, starting the countdown until 2010.

_So Fierce_ filled the place, the lights changing from their alternating loop of pink and purple to pink and orange. Jinga began moving against Reiji, sliding his hands up his torso to his coat and pulling down the zipper. The red-head kept his hands on the blonds' hips, grinding their bodies together with a groan. The entire club began really moving to the beat when the voice belonging to _Noise Controllers_ began the chant of _'I just wanna get loose when the beat drops!'_ Jinga was thoroughly enjoying himself as he rubbed against his lover, bending down so his lips ghosted over the zipper to his pants, his tongue tracing over the rim of the black fabric.

As the song drifted into a slow beat, Reiji yanked him up and kissed him fiercely, their lips threatening to bleed as he led them towards a dark corner. He slammed the redhead against the black wall, a hand quickly slipping into his tight shorts. moaned into their heated kiss and bucked into the touch, fumbling as he undid the button on Reiji's pants. A sharp gasp escaped the younger teen as he was turned around, his body flush between the wall and Reiji.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

Jinga moaned into the kiss, his hands clawing at the brick wall as the crowd not ten feet from them began counting down the last minute of 2009.

"Six! Five! Four! Three!"

"I love you too, Reiji ."

"…two! One! Happy New Year!"

Jinga sighed pleasantly as he was turned around, Reiji placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone, have a safe and happy 2010~<strong>

**Reiji: Jingie, did you get your coat?**

**Next chapter, Reiji.**

**Jingie: Yeah, next-what?**

**Loz: I'm finally part of this...yay?**

**Kyoya: *hiding from older brother***

**Gingka: Don't worry! That'll be explained in the next chapter, you'll like it~**

**Chao-Xin: Yep! Next chapter starts the second Flashback Arc~!**

**Da Xiang: ...you're all fucking nuts.**

**Wales: Ain't no bitch who could do it like me!**

**Sophie: ...stop that.**

**Tetsuya: *fucking mad crab-guy***

**Ryutaro: Freakin work...can't they ever leave me alone? I barely got drunk...*sniffles***

**R&R~!**


	23. Mimetic Legacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or Kingdom Hearts...actually I watched the Birth by Sleep opening today, followed by a few hours of playing the first game for that nostalgic feel. ^^**

**To My Seme: There. It's up. Happy? *le sigh* My seme constantly bugged me about getting this chapter out, along with giving my life-threats, and here it is. This also begins the second flashback arc, so I hope you all enjoy~!**

**Mimetic Legacy**

"A little to the right…okay!" Chao-Xin caught his coat and grinned, waving a hand over his shoulder at Loz before walking out of the club with Da Xiang.

"Please don't throw your coats all over the place Jinga…" Loz said, reaching up with the two brooms tied to each other and nudging the redhead's coat down from the rafters.

Jinga caught it and quickly pulled it on, hiding his body from the perverted red-head behind him. "Thanks, I'll try not to loose it again."

"Uh-huh…" The greenette walked off to a back room, glancing at Gingka and Kyoya as he passed them.

"Dude, how'd your coat get up there?" Gingka asked his twin as the group left the building.

"I got caught-up in the moment…" Jinga looked away, blushing.

Reiji grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "Aw Jingie, you're so cute when you blush!"

"Shut up!" The redhead shoved his boyfriend off him, turning to look at Kyoya as they neared the parking garage. "Kyoya, I didn't know one of your brothers worked here."

"I though Gingka told you after he met him…?" The teen looked to his lover.

"You really expect me to remember everything that happened there? It was like a zoo, only you can't touch the animals 'cause they bite back…"

Jinga raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Not to mention that was like, four years ago, back in eighth grade. I can't remember that far back."

"Big shock there…"

The teens got into their respective cars, Chao-Xin and Da Xiang speeding off in the Journey while Gingka, Jinga, Kyoya, and Reiji piled into the Mustang.

* * *

><p>"It was the same year Faust broke it off with Damian." Gingka said from the backseat.<p>

"What?" Jinga turned in the front passenger seat, looking at his twin. "What about Faust?"

"The year I met Kyoya's family, Faust was still there."

"Don't remind me…" Kyoya sunk into the leather seat, glaring out the side window.

"Oh yeah! Kinda forgot you two are related." Jinga directed at Kyoya.

"How could you possibly forget something like that? We look exactly alike!" The greenette looked at the redhead incredulously.

"True, you're Faust's mini-me!" The smaller teen ducked as a _Playgirl _magazine was thrown at him. It landed on the dashboard, falling open to some _Abercrombie and Fitch_ model wearing low-riding jeans.

"Reiji, why do you keep porn in your car…?" Gingka asked.

"Meh, I just like knowing it's there." He pulled into the twins' driveway, cruising over the bumpy path to the two-car garage at the side of the house. "Home sweet home~"

* * *

><p>"You looked so cute Jingie~!" Reiji was looking at the redhead's kindergarten pictures, grinning at each one.<p>

"Put the book down or I'm not letting you fuck me anymore."

Reiji sadly placed the photo album back on the shelf.

All four teens were sitting in the living room, either looking through albums or drinking egg nog.

"Gingka, you have something on your upper lip…" Kyoya said, leaning in to lick the holiday drink from the younger teen's lips.

"Kyoya!" Gingka giggled as the greenette began kissing down his neck. "Reiji and Jinga are right over there!"

"No no, don't mind us." Reiji said, nudging Jinga next to him. The redhead rolled his eyes and sat in one of the winged armchairs.

"Hey Kyoya."

The teen looked up from his actions, annoyed at the redhead. "What?"

"How did you get your own place at fifteen?"

"My dad's loaded. Something about our family going way back, my mom being smart with money, I dunno. Can I go back to what I was doing now?"

"…I'm going to bed." The redhead stood from his chair and strode out of the room.

Reiji leapt up and followed Jinga out of the room. "Allow me to accompany you!"

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Gingka sighed, rubbing his nose against Kyoya's bare chest as he pulled the covers over them.<p>

"Can you believe we've been together for four years now?" Kyoya asked, playing the red-head's hair.

"I know…it feels like just yesterday I met your family."

~FLASHBACK OF WIN II~

It was the last day of school, and all the eighth-graders had the day to participate in a large party that took up the entire school grounds.

Gingka and Kyoya were walking aimlessly around the quiet school, the sixth and seventh-graders glaring at them from inside their classrooms.

"What time's your brother picking us up?" Gingka asked, shutting his locker and petting the red surface lovingly in a silent goodbye.

Kyoya looked at his watch. "About ten more minutes. Wanna head outside and say goodbye to Madoka and Sarah?"

"Okay!"

The two stepped out of the stuffy school building into the blinding sunlight. They headed towards the stadium where they saw the girls gushing over temporary tattoos, most of the students around them backing away in fear of their eardrums. Hell, Kyoya and Gingka could hear them 'squee-ing' a hundred feet away.

"Madoka!" Gingka jumped the red-head in a glomp while Kyoya just watched.

"Gingka! Are you and Kyoya leaving already?" Madoka looked at them both with their bags slung over their shoulder.

"Yeah, Gingka's gonna help me move into my apartment." Kyoya smirked, knowing how jealous Madoka and her sister were.

"You're lucky, our cousin will be staying with us from now on, and the house is already crowded." Sarah said, sighing. "Guess it can't be helped."

The four looked around once the students had suddenly gone quiet.

"Pst, Kyoya." Sarah pointed towards the school building.

Faust was striding towards them, his leather coat and silver hair billowing in the wind. Wait, there was no wind…

"Bastard always has to make an entrance…" Kyoya muttered, taking Gingka by the hand and waving over his shoulder to the girls. "See you guys in a week."

The two walked towards the intimidating man and looked up at him, Kyoya glaring and Gingka grinning.

Gingka had met the General many times, always with Damian. He knew what they did at night…

"Ready to go?" Faust asked, smirking at the fangirls inching closer to him.

"I told you to wait outside the building…"

"What sort of brother would I be if I left you open to a kidnapping? Besides, I haven't been on school grounds in years." He turned, gesturing for Kyoya and Gingka to follow him. He had a very sadistic smile on his lips as they passed some of the older teachers, the men shaking and pulling out their phones to call their psychiatrists.

* * *

><p>"Shotgun!" Gingka called once General Horogium's black HUMMER came into view. Faust held the door open as the red-head clambered in, keeping his eyes on his little brother.<p>

"What? Have a problem with my choice in vehicles?" He asked, watching Kyoya as he gave the gas-guzzler a scrutinizing look.

"It's just…big."

"What can I say? I like the commanding view of the road."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him, yanking the red-head into the backseat. Faust got in and started the engine, speeding off at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Several bystanders screamed and dove for cover, even though the General stayed in his respective lane.

"You know," Kyoya was calmly sitting in the center seat, while Gingka had a death-grip on the seatbelt, "you and this monster of yours are probably the number-one cause of this town's People-Possum epidemic." Faust simply glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror and smirked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, before we go in," Kyoya turned to Gingka who was staring wide-eyed at the mansion, "don't mention my dad's hair, eyes, or clothing. Okay?"<p>

"Uh-huh…Kyoya, how rich _are_ you?" The mansion was, to be blunt, huge. It was like a McMansion version of the White House.

Faust led the way once they entered the front hall, the polished white marble stinging the teens' eyes.

"This place is incredible…why do you want to move out?" Gingka asked, stopping to look at an unknown piece of art that looked centuries old.

"Too rich for me. Makes me feel like I should be wearing designer clothes from _Abercrombie and Fitch_ and pushing kids into toilets…" He followed his older brother into a large room, the walls going from bleach-white to dark wood. "Family room, notice the TV." He waved a hand at the seventy-two inch television along one wall, a large dark red leather couch in front of it.

"Holy shit…" Gingka jumped as he suddenly heard a crash followed by swearing.

"Fuck you asshole! I didn't touch your fucking hairspray!" A man with green hair came storming into the room, stopping at the sight of the three males. "Kyoya! Kadaj, Loz! Kyoya's here!" The young man pulled Kyoya into a hug and smirked, turning to stare curiously at Gingka. "And you must be…his boyfriend! Pleased to meet you, my name is Yazoo." He held out his hand to Gingka, the red-head taking it and smiling nervously.

"Damnit, don't think that just because Kyoya's here I'm not going to kill you!" Another green-haired young man came into the room, aiming a vase at the first one.

"What the fuck, I didn't do anything!" Yazoo dodged another vase, his head popping up from behind the couch. "Faust! Kadaj is being an ass!"

Gingka looked at Kadaj, noticing a pattern. "You all have green hair…?" He looked at Kyoya.

The teen was leaning against a small snack bar, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Yeah, we're freaks of Nature."

Another man came into the room, ignoring the other two as he held his hand out to Gingka.

"You must be Gingka, I'm Loz." He ducked as a book flew over his head. "Hey! What did I do?!"

Within seconds the room was in disarrays. The couch ended up blocking the floor-to-ceiling windows, books were strewn all over the place, and the TV had a big, gaping hole in it.

"K-Kyoya…?" Gingka had taken shelter in the kitchen, his boyfriend keeping the same stoic look on his face the entire time.

Faust had ignored the event as well, simply walking up and down the stairs with Kyoya's things as he loaded the HUMMER.

"Now you know why I need my own place." Kyoya took a sip of his _Pepsi_ that he had gotten from the fridge.

"Is it…always like this?" His brown eyes were wide with horror.

"Yep. Just wait 'till dad gets home, you'll love it."

* * *

><p>At exactly six pm, the front door opened and closed as a tall dark-haired man stepped into his home. He only had to <em>breathe<em> and he knew his sons had messed up the family room again.

With a sigh, King walked down the hall to inspect the damage done to his home, again. He merely blinked at the TV, didn't even look at the couch now hanging halfway out the window, and completely ignored the chandelier hanging by the wires three feet off the ground.

He walked upstairs to the second Family room, which his sons knew better than to mess up.

"Hey dad." Faust threw over his shoulder, carrying five boxes down the staircase.

"Hn."

King entered the room, finding a spot of brown among the silver on the large 'L'-shaped couch.

"Is that your dad?" Gingka whispered, looking at the midnight blue-eyed man. King gave him an analyzing look before picking up the newspaper from a table and sitting down in a leather armchair.

"Yep. Don't mention his looks and you are guaranteed a place on his good side." Kyoya ignored Kadaj as he placed a tape into the old VCR, a sloppy picture of three young boys showing up on the screen. All of them had green hair, and appeared to be sitting in the middle row of a large SUV.

_"I'm not touching you~"_ One said, holding his finger an inch from the other.

_"Stop touching me!"_ The kid on the other end shouted, cowering into the car door. The middle one was bent over the back of the seat, playing with something in the back.

_"I'm not touching you~"_

_"Kadaj, stop touching him!"_ Someone yelled. The camera swerved to show someone who looked identical to Kyoya, only his hair was much longer.

"Kyoya, is that…?"

"Oh shit…" Kyoya snatched a pillow and covered his face. "This isn't happening…"

Gingka watched the scene change to the triplets getting out of the car, all on child leashes.

_"Faust, watch them."_ The camera showed Kyoya's dad walk off into a McDonald's.

_"Yeah dad."_ Faust walked towards a tree and tied his younger brothers up, smirking as they attempted to bite him.

A green-haired baby in a stroller was rolled beside them, laughing and waving his rattle excitedly.

_"I'm not touching you~"_

_"Stop!"_

_"I'm not touching you~"_ Kadaj continued to torture he boy with the short hair, Baby Kyoya laughing as he bonked Kadaj on the head. _"Jerk! Mom! Kyoya hit me!"_ Kadaj was looking at the camera, almost maniacal laughter coming from their mother who was holding it.

_"Ow! Waaaaahhhhh! Mom! Get it out!" _Kyoya had hit Yazoo with his rattle, the toy refusing to come out of his hair.

_"He has learned well."_ Faust said, smirking at the camera as he wheeled Kyoya away from the angered toddler.

Their dad came out with several bags of food, looking about as excited as a child doing back-to-school shopping. He glared at the camera and stepped back into the SUV, nearly driving off before the toddlers were loaded back into the vehicle.

The screen fizzed before it went to another scene, Kyoya looking about two or thee now. He was in the tub, covered in bubbles, playing with a black rubber ducky. A caption showed up at the bottom of the screen, reading _Kyoya's First Word._

_"All nice and clean."_ He was picked up by one of the triplets who looked to be in his early teens, Gingka turning to look at the present-time one with the longest hair.

Yazoo smirked and pointed back to the TV.

_"Damnit Yazoo! Where's my nail polish?!"_ Kadaj burst into the bathroom, glaring at his brother.

_"I didn't touch it! I've been with Kyoya the past half-hour!" _Yazoo toweled-off Kyoya and picked him up, keeping the white cloth around his little brother.

_"Loz! Where's my nail polish?!"_ The camera turned and Gingka got a view of a hallway, teenager-Kadaj yelling into a bedroom.

_"What nail polish?! I don't have any!"_

_"Poor brother, how will you let the world know of your gayness now?"_ Yazoo joked, sticking his tongue out at the camera. Gingka heard a chuckle and he froze as the sound came from both the screen and Faust now sitting next to him.

_"Gay, gay!"_ Kyoya clapped, smiling innocently at his older brother.

_"Oh my god! Kadaj! Loz! Dad! Kyoya said his first word!"_ Suddenly everyone was around the two, Faust moving the camera closer to Kyoya. _"Go on, say it again Kyoya."_

_"Gay!"_ Their father's eye twitched severely and he sighed, turning to walk back down the hall.

Kadaj's jaw dropped as he just gawked at his baby brother while Loz laughed.

"Please, just kill me now…" Kyoya mumbled from behind the pillow. Gingka yanked it away from him and grinned.

"Your first word was gay? That explains so much!"

Kyoya snatched the pillow from his boyfriend and attempted to smother him with it, the red-head cackling madly as Faust pulled him away from the abusive teen.

"Now now, no killing on the leather." The General plopped the small teen safely between Yazoo and Kadaj.

"So help me Kadaj, I'll shove your hairspray so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it." Kyoya threatened, getting up and wrenching the tape from the VCR. He tossed it onto the couch, willing it to explode with his mind.

"Please," Faust leaned his elbows on the back of the couch behind Gingka, "our entire family is homosexual. Don't blame your brother for showing the obvious - blame your genetics." He nodded his head towards their father.

King's eye twitched behind the privacy of his newspaper.

The room's temperature suddenly dropped twenty-degrees, all the males now able to see their breath as they breathed.

"Whoever touched the dial, put it back." King said from behind his newspaper.

"But…we didn't…" Loz started, watching Gingka as the red-head stared up at Faust.

"You're one to talk." Gingka turned in his seat to stare up at Faust, his eyes half-lidded and his usual I-just-wanna-be-your-friend smile gone. "I know what you and big brother do."

"Gingka…?" Kyoya had never seen the young teen's face so…cold. It almost sent him into hysterics, seeing his normally care-free boyfriend give a look that would make grown men wet their pants and cower in fear. The two had been together for a year and he never saw such an expression on the teen's face. He was instantly hard.

In a flash, Kyoya snatched the teen up and threw him over his shoulder, making his way quickly out of the room towards a set of stairs.

"Wait! I'm not done bitching yet!" Gingka yelled, engraving claw marks into the wall as he was carried away against his will.

Kadaj sighed and watched the teen be dragged off enviously. "I wish I could do that…" He looked longingly at the marks now ruining the perfection of the dark wall.

King only glanced up when the temperature went back to normal, his crimson eyes sliding over each of his sons before returning to his paper.

"That's better."

* * *

><p>(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)<p>

Gingka carefully crawled off him, turning around so he could lay next to the older teen. He placed his head on Kyoya's pale chest and leaned up, kissing him lovingly.

"I love you Gingka." Kyoya whispered between tender kisses.

Gingka grinned and snuggled up closer to him. "I love you too Kyoya."

The two teens jumped as they heard shouting from somewhere downstairs.

"Who fucking stole my KY?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Censor (my seme): *points up at chapter* MOST OF THIS WAS MY IDEA!<strong>

**Yes, and I thank you for it...*off to watch Shonen Ai***

**Gingka: Yay! Finally got to tell the readers about your family!**

**Kyoya: ...joy.**

**R&R~! :3**


	24. Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...*off to play the games***

**WARNING: I mention using Roofies - orFlunitrazepam, is the Date Rape Drug. Though I mention use of it, please beware of it's dangers. I don't want any of you lovely readers to become victim of this drug, so whenever you are out in public, even with friends, keep your food and drinks in your sight at all times. Never take anything from strangers, even people you know if you do not trust them. In fact, be even more wary of people you do trust.**

**100 FREAKING REVIEWS! (I Hope!): Thank you all so much! I am gonna make my 'interview' video this week, as soon as I get my hands on my dad's camera...and you may thank my seme, Censor, for forcing me to get this chapter out today...**

**Sea of Red**

Jinga sat next to Reiji at the lunch table, Chao-Xin on his right attempting to snort French fries.

"That's disgusting…" Da Xiang said, shifting his laptop away from his 'special' boyfriend.

"Sophie," Wales pointed to the girl's light-blue cell phone currently in her hands, "what is so goddamned important that you can't put that thing down for a second?"

"Well, I have to keep my followers on Twitter up-to-date on my life, don't I?" She continued moving her thumb over the small key-pad as she took a sip of her _Evian_ water. "Hey!"

Wales had snatched the phone from her grasp, interested in what she always had to say to her 'followers'.

_"So bored, omfg, need 2 call back that cutie from 1st period, lol."_ The orangette raised an eyebrow. "What the Hell! It's Shawn, isn't it?" He asked, making a disgusted face.

Sophie promptly snatched her phone back. "It's not Shawn!"

Jinga felt Reiji nudge him and he turned, the pyro looking at him semi-seriously.

"Jingie, how would you feel if I took you to meet my family?"

The table went quiet, all members staring at Jinga with warning in their eyes.

"Um…okay." He said nervously. Reiji grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close so that he almost fell off his chair.

"I'll make an appointment." Da Xiang said, typing on his laptop.

"Poor little guy…" Wales said, turning away with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Now the entire lunch room went quiet as Sophie stood, shaking with rage. "How come he gets to meet your damn family?! What am I to you, just some random bitch you can lead-on?!" She stormed out of the room, several students shifting their chairs away from her as she passed.

"…I think she took it rather well." Reiji said, nodding.

Jinga shifted so he could look at him. "What'd she mean by, 'lead-on'?"

"Sophie's had a crush on Reiji forever - even before he got his name changed!" Chao-Xin said.

"'Reiji' isn't your real name?" Jinga looked thoroughly confused.

"That's why I want ya to meet the family, Jingie. That way you won't have any surprises ahead of you." He smirked as Wales whimpered. "Oh shut up. It came out, didn't it?" Reiji said, gesturing at the older teen's hair.

"Not really…" The orangette touched his head, sighing. "I had such pretty red hair, much like yours, Jinga."

"What…happened…?" The teen was sliding down in his chair, afraid of the answer.

"I-"

"Look at the time! Gotta go to class Jingie!" Jinga yelped as his lover grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Reiji…?" Jinga stood still, staring up at the large house.<p>

"Yeah Jingie?" The pyro was standing by the mailbox, sifting through the envelopes and tossing several into his bag.

"Why does your house look like the one in _Home Alone_?"

The building was an exact replica, the stupid statue that was always knocked over by the pizza guy included. Jinga was half-expecting to see some kid in the window set off firecrackers at his feet or something.

You can only imagine his surprise when it actually happened.

"Holyshitsonofabitch!" Jinga ran behind Reiji, watching the grass smolder where he had been standing a second ago.

"Fifty-Two! Get your ass inside!" Reiji called, not bothering to even look up from the mail he was still sorting.

Jinga watched as a young girl about six-or-seven cackled madly and ran from behind a bush into the house, sticking her tongue out at him before slamming the front door behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" The redhead turned to watch his lover calmly shut the mailbox and start up the small path to the front steps.

"C'mon, I want you to meet everyone! Reno should be here, so-" The rest of the pyro's words were drowned out as fireworks shot out of one of the chimneys. Red and green lights were flying out in all directions, sparks landing on the house to the right.

That was when Jinga noticed how dark and abandoned the house on either side looked.

_Can't really blame them…_ He thought.

"As I was saying, Reno should be here. You met him, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Jinga was still recovering from the assault to him earlier.

"Alright, don't be shy." The older teen began nudging his redhead towards the door, reaching out in front of them and turning the handle.

Jinga went deaf.

Seriously, he went deaf.

And blind, don't forget blind.

All he could see was red; blood red, brick red, burgundy, carmine, carnation, cherry red, claret, crimson, damask, garnet, magenta, maroon, oxblood, pillar-box red, puce, ruby, scarlet, vermilion - not a single shade was left out.

The intense sea of crimson was dotted with greens and blues, all the eyes of screaming toddlers, children, teens, and the occasional young-adult.

Jinga spotted one lurking in a corner, a girl about his age with red hair - big shock - and green eyes. She had an emo hair cut, a hot pink star tattooed under her right eye behind her bangs, and she was looking at him like…like she wanted to rape him. He blinked and the girl was gone, vanished in the sea of red.

"So this is Fourteen, Seven, Ninety-One, and-oh!" Reiji pulled down the seven year-old from earlier that was now swinging from a chandelier. Without noticing it, they had crossed the hall and entered the dining room. "Fifty-Two, say hi to Jinga!"

"Fuck-off asshole!" The girl wriggled out of Reiji's grasp and kicked Jinga in the shin, running out into the hall and up the stairs.

"Cute kid…" Jinga muttered, bending down to rub his sore leg.

"Reiji, Jinga!" They looked around and their eyes landed on a tied-up Reno being poked and prodded with rubber pitchforks by the younger kids.

"Hazzah! Thy servants shalt dog-pile the traitor!" Reiji called, giving a war-cry as he ran to his brother and jumped on top of him, the children screaming in excitement and piling on top of Reiji.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Jinga started backing up, then froze as his back made contact with another body-a very squishy one.

He turned and saw the girl who was staring at him earlier. She had a kind smile on her lips and she was holding a leather-bound book to her large breasts hidden beneath a loose hoodie.

"Jinga, right?"

He nodded, his feet instinctively moving him away from the creepy girl.

"Take this, it's our photo album." She held the book out to him, a thumb between the pages.

"Uh…thanks?" The redhead opened the book where she held her thumb, his eyes landing on a twelve year-old Reiji wearing an orange vest and a vomit-yellow scarf. His hair was shorter, but just as spiked-up as ever.

But it wasn't his lover's appearance that truly caught his attention. It was the caption.

_Reiji, twelve yrs. Old._

"Wha-?" Jinga looked up and the girl was gone…again. "How does she do that?" He heard a crash and swearing, the girl he had just talked to glaring around the room.

"Who the fuck put that table there?!"

"I diiiiiiiiiiid!" Another red-head shouted, the teen spinning around from the ceiling fan.

"Damnit Jynie, don't fuck shit up when I'm using my Ninja Skillz!"

"What 'Ninja Skillz' you fucktard?!" Jynie let go of the fan blade and flew off, slamming against a mattress propped up against the wall and landing on her ass. "Woot!"

"See you met Ann." Jinga jumped and spun around to be met with Reiji looking at him curiously. "What'd she give you? You can usually tell if she likes you or not by how you're greeted by her."

Jinga held the album out to his lover. "What'd you make of this?"

"Hm…what page was it on?"

"I dunno, why don't you tell me, Reiji?" The redhead started laughing, his eyes watering.

"That's not good…" Reiji said seriously.

Jinga didn't hear him. "Lea?! Lea?! That's a girl's name! Who's your dad-wait, don't tell me; Darth Vader?! Hahahahaha!" He was on the floor now, holding his stomach.

Reiji muttered something unintelligible and twitched.

Reno walked out of the living room, a silly grin on his face.

"Ann greet him that fast, huh? Not a good sign…" He plucked the book from his younger brother and shook his head sympathetically. "Mom always wanted a girl at that time, and instead you popped out, dear little brother."

"Don't remind me…"

Jinga finally pulled himself together and stood, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "S-So, where are your parents?"

"Hawaii or some other southern island." They said at the same time, almost like it was programmed.

"Then who watches these guys?" He glanced around at all the screaming adolescents.

"They do." They both answered again. They pointed to a group of shaken-looking adults cowering in a corner, some muttering 'two plus two is five' over and over.

"Creepy…" Jinga dodged as two teens ran by with paint guns aimed at each other, both with tattoos around their eyes. "What's with the tattoos?"

"Right of passage." Reno said, proudly. "See, the family tradition used to be you got a car when you were thirteen, but it changed to tats instead. One at thirteen, one at eighteen."

"But the legal driving age is sixteen…" Jinga pointed out.

Reno and Reiji shared a glance and burst out laughing.

"Suuuuure it is." They both said.

"What the fuck is wrong with your family?" The redhead watched as a toddler slid down the stairs on a sled, another holding the front door open for him…then slamming it shut at the last minute. Another, who looked around ten, was sliding down the banister with a doughnut shoved in his mouth.

After five minutes of wading through the running, screaming, flailing children, Jinga and Reiji ended up in the entertainment room.

"Those two are Eleven and Twelve, they're twins" Reiji told his redhead.

"I can see that…"

"What the fuck, Kirby?! He's just a mass of flaming gay shit!" The twin then proceeded to bash his Wii remote into the other's skull, the twin retaliating with a hit to his brother's groin.

"Ah, so cute at that age. Bet you and Gingka fought all the time, huh?"

"…why do they all have numbers?"

"Well you see," Reno shooed a kid off a nearby couch and sat down, crossing his legs, "they're just too damn many of us to name each one. After one grows up, say, Number Fifty-Two, the next one that comes along will take-on that number."

"Then why do some of you have names?"

"We usually name ourselves once we're old enough." Reiji replied, sitting next to his brother.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Pfft, who knows?" Reno folded his arms behind his head and watched the twins roll across the floor, fresh blood staining the carpet.

Just then, an explosion sounded from somewhere beneath the house.

"Shit, Fifty-Two got into the basement again." Reiji leapt up from the couch and hauled ass out of the room, Reno close behind.

Jinga quickly stepped to the side as the ball of fighting twins rolled past him. He felt his back hit something hard, yet squishy, and he turned to see Jynie's sadistic smile before he was knocked out cold from behind.

"Make sure it's tight!" Jynie shouted.

"I am! Chill the fuck out, he's not getting away unless we want him to." Ann snapped back.

Jinga's eyes slowly opened, and he felt oddly exposed and vulnerable. He blinked a few times and realized he was in a standing position. And he felt very hot. That's when he realized he was surrounded by fire.

Ann and Jynie stood off in a corner, grinning maniacally. Young red-headed girls had begun dancing around him, brandishing paddles with the word YAOI on them.

_"Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi, yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi."_ They were chanting the word over and over, Jynie wiping a tear from her eye like she was proud of them.

Jinga never felt so scared in his life. He looked down at himself and he wanted to die.

The redhead was wearing a frilly hot-pink skirt that was way too small for someone his size-it obviously belonged to one of the girls dancing gaily around him. He felt a tickling sensation when he tried to move, and he shuddered as he realized the ensemble had included lace panties. Jinga also found it difficult to breathe, then he understood why when his brown eyes trailed over the matching hot-pink corset top secured onto him.

And to top it all off; there was a jingling sound as he moved his head.

They had put a fucking collar with a large bell around his neck. Like he was some kind of pet!

He attempted to shout every obscenity he knew - all learned from Reiji - at the girls, when he tasted the awful texture of rubber on his tongue.

_What the fuck, they __**gagged **__me too?!_

Jinga spotted Fifty-Two skipping around the flames, tossing his clothes into them ceremoniously. After the last article of clothing had been fed to the flames, the girl turned and grinning straight at him.

"A toast!" Ann called, raising two wine glasses and a bottle of vodka above her head.

Suddenly Reiji kicked the door down, leading Jinga to wonder for a split second how it was logically possible for him to be tied to a stake surrounded by fire inside the house.

The room went quiet, all eyes on the red-head. Reiji, not the - yeah, you know who I mean. He brought a thin whistle to his mouth and blew, the fangirls scattering in all directions, their hands over their ears. Ann and Jynie had shoved earplugs into their own just before the infernal noise reached them. Reiji stopped and dropped the whistle into a loose pocket in his jeans before taking a tentative step closer to the redhead.

As Jinga's lover approached, he felt a familiar stirring in his groin. He shifted against the ropes that bound him, his heightened temperature suddenly having nothing to do with the fire surrounding him. His eyelids became heavy and he looked towards Ann and Jynie, the non-emo girl smirking as she held up a pink bottle of some unknown liquid.

Reiji picked up a bucket of water by the door and splashed it over the flames, stepping over the smoldering floor to untie his lover. Once Jinga was securely in his arms bridal-style, he backed out of the room slowly, Reno waiting in the hallway by the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as both red-heads were safely out onto the driveway, Jinga began whimpering and twisting around in Reiji's hold.<p>

"Whoa, Jingie! Quit moving or I'm gonna drop you!" Reiji hobbled to the car, Reno holding the passenger seat forward so his brother could load the now moaning redhead into the backseat. Once the smaller redhead was in the backseat, the pyro undid the gag and tossed it into the front seat.

Ann and Jynie ran out onto gravel driveway, Jynie holding a constructor baton in her hand, and Ann holding a see-through teal glittery recorder in her own as they stared up at the house.

Ann blew a solid note on the instrument and every window of the house opened, a red-headed girl smiling from each one.

_"So long~! Farewell~! Aufwiedersehn, goodbye~!"_

Reiji slowly and carefully began backing into the car with Jinga, Reno making his way to the driver's side door.

"We'd hate to go and leave this pretty sight~!" The third floor windows became empty as the girls stepped back, looking longingly at their brothers.

_"So long~! Farewell~! Aufwiedersehn Adeiu~!"_

The first floor windows became empty, the second floor girls all holding their arms out the windows.

_"Adeiu, Adeiu~! To yieu and yieu and yieu~!"_ They all pointed to Reiji, Reno, then Jinga, Somehow knowing exactly where each one was in the car.

Reno locked the doors and turned on the engine, speeding off down the road as the girls sang their final word.

_"Gooooooodbyyyyyyyeeee~!"_

"Reiji, please…!" Jinga had straddled his lover's long legs the second the pyro clambered into the car. He was currently grinding his hips down into Reiji's, his hard-on threatening to tear the pink lace panties.

(SKIPPING LEMON SCENE!)

As they lay in the afterglow, Jinga curled up against Reiji with a sated expression on his features while the pyro sighed and let his head rest on the floor. Reno stared concernedly at the blond, eyeing the collar still around his neck.

"What do you think they gave him?" Reiji asked quietly, making sure not to disturb his resting redhead.

"An aphrodisiac most likely…" Reno was spooning the small teen, twirling a strand of red hair around his finger.

"Think he'll remember anything when he wakes up?"

"No, Ann has a thing for mixing Roofies into drugs when it comes to 'family visits'."

"Guess we'll just keep it our little secret."

Even though Reiji said this, he snatched his phone from inside his pants, which were conveniently above his head, and took a quick picture of the three of them on the floor.

"This'll make a nice wallpaper~"

* * *

><p><strong>Censor: ABOUT DAMN TIME! This was due a week ago...<strong>

**Sorry, I-**

**Censor: But then you got sick, then you weren't in the mood, then you wanted to clean, you're writing all this aren't you?**

**Yep.**

**Censor: Stop mocking me! Damn you...you're not writing this too?!**

**Yep.**

**Censor: You're not writing what I just said are you?**

**Yep.**

**Censdor: You just typed out 'yep' didn't you?**

**Yep.**

**Censor: I hate you. So much.**

**TRUE CONVERSATION! *off to dream smexeh dreams of my seme punishing me***


	25. Mimetic Legacy Part II: Family Feud

**Disclaimer: I won absolutely nothing in this chapter...**

**Seme and Uke comments: We're so sorry, you guys are probably gonna hate us after this chapter...this chapter was written when we were on...some sort of drug.**

**Mimetic Legacy Part II**

**Family Feud**

~FLASHBACK OF WIN II, GINKYO SEGMENT END~

_"Dad! I can do it myself, stop!"_ A five year-old Faust shooed away his father, King rolling his eyes as he took off the training wheels from the boy's bike.

_"Your mother,"_ King glanced up hatefully at the camera, _"would kill me if anything happened to you. Just be quiet and do what I say."_

_"I don't need your help!"_ Faust stomped his foot like a brat being denied candy. Once his father was done taking off the extra wheels, he hopped onto the bike and shot a glare over his shoulder. _"Can I get a little room?"_

A black-haired boy stood next to a red-head, watching the father-and-son moment. The red-head poked the other boy's shoulder until he looked at him.

"Hey Masamune, five bucks says he falls."

"Uh-huh." The young ravenette looked disinterested as he returned to staring at the scene before them.

King shrugged and stepped back, watching as his son, along with the bike, immediately fell to the side.

The boy growled and narrowed his eyes at the two boys standing a few feet from them.

"Ha! You owe me five bucks Masamune!"

"What?! I didn't agree to that bet!"

Gingka proceeded to squirt chocolate milk from his nose as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Gingka! I know it's funny, but," Kyoya looked down at his milk-covered pants, "you need to learn how to aim when you do that…"

"Sorry…" The redhead looked down, blushing as he picked up a napkin and slowly moved his hand over the greenette's thigh. "I'll try to control myself more."

Kyoya would have fucked the teen then and there on his father's couch, if Faust hadn't suddenly walked in.

"Little brother." The tall silverette nodded in the teens' direction as he passed through the room, his leather coat wet with the melting snow settled on his pauldrons.

Gingka blinked and looked at Kyoya. "I thought he had that whole, 'secret government operation' job-thing where he couldn't come back…"

"Well, thing is-" Kyoya was cut off by his older brother.

"It snowed here late last night. I made it my personal objective to make it here in time." The General walked around to the back of the leather sofa, leaning down to smirk inches from Gingka's face. "My…employers, were open to reason when I told them I was leaving for a few days. I have no idea why so many others are so afraid of them…" He shrugged, raising to full height again with his brow furrowed. "Almost forgot." He left, walking out into the hall, returning with what looked like presents wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper.

"Uh…" Kyoya looked confused.

"I never got a chance to send these in time for the Holidays, but I know you won't mind." He handed one to his brother and the other to Gingka, smirking as he left the room with his coat billowing behind him.

"Well that was nice of him." Gingka tore into the paper, tossing the lid of the plain white box over his shoulder. His brown eyes went wide as he lifted a pair of deep blue silk panties from the box. He studied them, turning his attention back to the rest of his present; a collapsible stripper pole.

Kyoya eagerly tore into his own present, finding a new love for his older brother as he pulled out the dark teal bondage ensemble. His face slowly slid into a frown, however, when he looked toward the hall where the General had disappeared into. "Guess this means I have to get him a late present too…"

* * *

><p>"Dude, this some good shit." Yazoo said, taking a long drag from a joint as he fell onto the black silk pillows of his bed.<p>

"Fuck Loz, where'd you get this pot from?" Kadaj asked, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

Loz replied with an intelligent "huh?" before falling off his perch on the edge of the bed. The other brothers were too high to really notice. Loz just lay on the floor, looking forlornly at his joint that had flown out of his hand and landed just out of his reach.

"Hey…I just had a brilliant idea." Kadaj grinned the grin that only his special brand of insanity could supply, sitting up a little too fast as the world spun around him. "Whoa…a flock of Do-Do's just flew around my head again…"

"What about dildos?" Yazoo asked, struggling to look directly at his brother.

"No, no, I have an idea…hold on, I just had it…" He thought for a moment before the grin came back onto his face. "Big brother's back today, I know he is…let's welcome him home."

Loz sat up from the floor. "Whadya have in mind?"

"Plan H." With an evil chuckle he walked, carefully, out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Faust had re-joined Kyoya and Gingka in the family room, King sitting in his usual chair, paper in his hands.<p>

"Does Damian know you're here?" Gingka asked the General, his 'present' set aside on the couch.

Faust leaned back in the leather recliner, staring out the between the curtains through window at the foot of snow covering everything. "I'd like to think so, seeing as he judged the last war half a decade ago."

"Huh?" The red-head turned to his lover who was snickering. "What war?"

"Whenever there is a snowstorm, like this one, our family comes together to take part in a war that's been going on for years." Kyoya glanced at his father. "My mom started the very first war."

"I still don't get it…" Gingka turned to Faust.

"It started as a debate between the two sides of our family." He began. "There's the dominant side," he pointed to himself, "and the submissive side." He pointed to King, the dark bluenette flipping him the bird without even shifting his paper. "Mother got into an argument with her mother-in-law, who happened to be on the submissive side of the gene pool." Again, King flipped him off. "That's when the first war started."

Kyoya smirked, shifting closer to his uke. "Unfortunately I didn't get to participate, but the rumors are that there was three feet of snow that year. The fighting went on for weeks, none of the family even considered leaving."

Gingka looked up at him. "I still don't get it."

Faust stood, flinging the dark curtains from the floor-to-ceiling windows so the teens could have a better view. "To put it simply, it is a snowball fight to the death."

It would've been an epic moment, except for the fact the General's voice rose several octaves as he spoke.

Faust paused, confused, looking around the room. He didn't dare speak again, so he waited for either his brother or Gingka to say something.

Kyoya spoke first. "Wha-" His hands flew to cover his mouth, his voice having sounded like someone stepping on a chipmunk.

"Ha-ha! We sound like squirrels!" Gingka said happily, his voice like a pre-pubescent girl's.

The General went completely still, his face a mask of neutrality. "I'm going to eliminate the mimetic legacy that should never have come into existence." Gingka burst out laughing, Sephiroth ignoring him as he left the room.

"I'll go get the Windex." Kyoya said in his high-pitched voice, leaving his boyfriend and his father alone in the room.

Gingka began to sing. _"Lollipop~! Lollipop~! Oh, lolli-lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop!"_ He smacked his lips together, the sound making King shrink back into his chair. _"Ba-dum, bum bum~!"_

King let out a sigh, cursing himself in his mind for sounding like air being let out of a balloon.

_"Weeee represent the Lolli-pop Guild~! The lolli-pop Guild~! The Lollipop Guild~!"_

King slowly lowered his paper, willing the teen to explode.

_"Weeee represent the Lollipop Guuuiiiiiiiillllllllllllld~! We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land~!"_ Gingka burst into a fit of high-pitched giggles, while King rolled up his newspaper and stood.

"There's something wrong with you." The dark bluenette gave the teen a good whack with his newspaper before leaving the room.

Gingka rubbed his slightly sore head, stumbling as the entire house shook with incredible force. He ran to the window, his jaw dropping as he watched a variety of luxury cars pull into the snow-covered carport. Seven motorcycles came roaring behind them, the leading one larger than the others with a huge side compartment attached to it's side.

"Uh…Kyoya?" His voice lost most of the pitch, but his words still came out as a sort of squeak.

"What?" Kyoya poked his head into the room, holding a bloody towel and a half-empty bottle of Windex. The greenette set down the items and walked over to stand beside his boyfriend, grinning as he saw the green-haired men, and one ravenette, all slide gracefully off their bikes. He quickly unlatched the window and threw it open, the pane spinning sideways and the teen leaned half-way out the window. "Nero! Where the Hell have you been?!"

One of the greenettes, obviously in his early-twenties, clad in a dark blue coat, red hoodie and jeans, looked up at them. "Dante had to be an ass and crash my bike!" Nero shouted.

"The wall came out of nowhere, I swear!" Another green-haired man shouted. Even from this height, Gingka could tell he was smirking as he made his way to the front door, his red coat dusting over the deep snow.

"You might not want to come in here!" Kyoya called. "Kadaj released helium into the house again!" He closed the window and grabbed Gingka by the arm. "C'mon, the war's gonna start soon, you need to be there."

"Huh?" The red-head allowed himself to be hauled out of the house, his heavy black hoodie hastily thrown over him as they stepped onto the front steps.

"Ah, my cousin, you have grown so much~!" A flamboyantly gay greenette came dancing towards them, his long hair twisted in a thick braid flying in all directions behind him. Kyoya quickly side-stepped, shoving the oncoming man, accidentally, into Gingka.

"Eep!" Gingka felt the air squeezed out of his lungs as he was pulled into a tight hug, the feel of expensive faux fur on his cheek as he was suddenly lifted and spun around.

"Ah~! You must be my young Kyoya's lo~ver~!" The greenette set the teen down, bowing low so his hair touched the snow. "My name is Ayame Sohma, and it is a true pleasure meeting you, Gingka~!"

"Ayame, please stop mentally scarring the poor thing." Gingka looked over at the carport, a very beautiful woman stepping almost lazily out of an obnoxious red BMW 645ci convertible. She had dark hair and dark eyes, and it seemed she was used to Ayame's greetings. She seemed a little out-of-place wearing a heavy lilac kimono in a foot of snow.

"Give up, Akito, he can't hear you when he's off in his own world." A man in his late teens-to early twenties-slammed the door shut after activating the hard-top to close so the snow wouldn't ruin the upholstery. He wore a simple outfit; pale blue jeans, and a jacket that looked more like something Ayame would wear. Gingka had a strong feeling the coat didn't do much good against the pelting snow.

"Kyoya! How's my favorite nephew?" Gingka watched, deciding to observe each person carefully, as a man with dark green hair approached his boyfriend from the bike with the large compartment. That's when he realized it was a Motor-Hearse. With a coffin inside it.

"I'm you're only nephew, doctor Stein."

This is when Gingka noticed that Stein had a giant screw going through his head. The man caught him staring and smirked, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his white lab coat.

"So you're the infamous Gingka, hm?" He withdrew a cig and lit it, lazily dropping the pack and lighter back into his pocket as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "I'm Kyoya's uncle, I've been looking forward to meeting you." He grinned sadistically, cueing Kyoya to step between them and veer his uke towards the carport where others were getting out of their cars.

Thanks to Damian's and Zeo's teachings, Gingka was able to decipher each member of Kyoya's family by the car they drove.

His Godfather Xanxus drove a sleek black Maserati Gran Turismo, telling the red-head that he was not only gay, but powerful in whatever job he did. Not to mention his piercing red eyes, spiked black hair, and menacing scar crawling down the side of his face. He also noticed Xanxus and the man behind him had a thing for leather. The man standing close behind him had long white hair, and facial features resembling someone that could be either a seme or uke-or both. The two were being ignored by a tall, handsome greenette with forest green eyes.

"This is my second-in-command, come pure la mia femmina, Squalo Superbi." Xanxus gestured to the long-haired man behind him.

"Voii! Lei il figlio-di-un-la femmina! Mi giuro il gallo-blocco lei di nuovo!"

"Um…nice to meet you?"

The green-eyed man behind the shouting Squalo stepped forward, giving a polite bow. "My name is Hayato Gokudera. Just ignore them."

Gingka finally picked up the Italian accent and an accidental mental note in his mind thought that he was finally greeting Julian and his Konzern family heritage. "My name's Gingka! Are you Kyoya's cousin?"

Gokudera chuckled. "Yes, you could say that."

Gingka gave his seme a 'huh?' look before he was guided to the next car.

A white-haired teen stepped gracefully out of a snow-white 2009 Ford Escape XLS. The SUV had black diamonds lining the bottom edge of the vehicle, and the teen caught a glimpse of black leather interior before the strange teen shut the door.

"Kyoya, glad to see you're still alive." He said. Gingka found his teal eyes mesmerizing, but not quite as attractive as his lover's. "And this is…?" The teen looked at him. He wore a long-sleeve button-up white shirt, standard black slacks, and a dark teal tie hung loosely around his neck. The guy seemed unfazed by the snow currently blowing at them all horizontally.

"My boyfriend, Gingka. Gingka, meet my cousin Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

"You're Japanese! Kyoya, you're family really gets around!"

Tōshirō twitched and sighed, walking off to talk with doctor Stein.

A man with black eyebrows and lock white hair carefully got out of a 2009 Hyundai Sonata, also silver with black diamonds on the trim.

"Ah, Kyoya. You look well." His voice was pained, but kind, and he had a smile that reminded the red-head of Santa. If Santa was in his early thirties and looked like he took it up the ass. He wore a long, black leather coat and knee-high leather boots, and he was pulling on black gloves as he spoke to them.

"Uncle, this is my uke, Gingka." The teen gestured to his lover.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, my name is Jūshirō Ukitake." He gave a curt bow, to which Gingka returned, and gave his attention back to Kyoya. "Forgive me nephew, I will not be taking part in this year's war."

Kyoya shrugged. "Ayame's here, and I know he won't participate either…for different reasons…" He turned and glared at the man who was currently setting up his 'place', which consisted of black, silver, and white pom-poms and a large banner reading, _'THE DOMINANTS SHALL KICK YOUR ASSES - IN STYLE~!'._

There was a resounding _smack!_ as each member of Kyoya's family - the teen included - face-palmed instantaneously.

"Good luck today, Kyoya, Gingka." Jushiro nodded to the teens and made his way towards Yuki, the poor young Anubis blader being held back form attacking Ayame by Stein.

* * *

><p>Gingka met Kyoya's cousins Allen Walker, Soul Evans, and Steve Leonard, who all seemed likeable. Well, except Steve, he was kinda rude.<p>

After meeting his lover's uncle Naraku, Gingka felt like sitting in a corner writing emo poetry for the rest of his life.

"Let's get this over with, I got a wife to go home to ya know." A ravenette was getting off a red VRSCAW, his biker jacket the same bright color. He gave off a bisexual vibe in his combat boots, jeans, and black tank, his dark hair pulled back to show off his handsome features.

"Masamune. Didn't get bitched-out by Toby this week?" Kyoya smirked.

The man sliding gracefully from his own deep purple VRSCAW was beautiful, his luxurious spiky black and white hair blowing behind him in the wind, and he was covered in black leather…with a giant fluffy unicorn over his shoulder that trailed down his back.

"Tch, whatever." Masamune glanced at something in the woods, a boy with silver hair staring at him like a lost puppy. "Shit, he won't stop following me!"

"I don't blame him, you do blatantly beg him to fuck you."

"Fuck-off Toby!"

"FLUFFY!" Gingka had tried to contain himself, and he failed. He launched himself at Toby, burying his face in the soft fluff as the boy ignored him and began to walk away.

Kyoya sighed and plucked his lover off his cousin's back, leading the red-head towards Dante and Nero.

The men were currently fighting over who's sword was the most manly. Personally, Gingka thought he liked Nero's the best. It was flashier.

A man who looked liked Dante's twin, with spiked hair, was ignoring the others, polishing his own katana.

"You have a wimpy sword." Gingka said without hesitation.

The man stopped his movements, and in the blink of an eye struck out at the teen with his sword.

Gingka, thank the Gods, was yanked out of the way by Dante, who was holding him bridal-style with a smirk on his face.

"Kid's right Vergil, your sword is wimpy."

"That's not what you said last night." Vergil stated, a smirk of his own playing across his lips.

"You take it up the ass from him?! I thought for sure you'd be a seme!" The teen was promptly dropped carelessly onto the ground. "Ow, my butt hurts…"

"That's what he said last night." Vergil added, Nero snickering.

"Bat!" A voice called in an emotionless tone from somewhere amongst the family members.

Gingka heard an instantaneous shifting of positions, but he was too busy trying to get the feeling back in his ass. He looked up just in time to see a sleek black jet doing a nose-dive towards them. He glanced around, noticing how each member of Kyoya's family continued their conversations, each person looking oddly stiff in the legs.

King Valentine then came strolling out of his house, his brilliant eyes locked on the jet fast approaching his property.

"Show-off."

When the plane was a mere five feet above Gingka, who was in complete shock at this point, it came out of the dive as something shot out of the cockpit.

"You !" Came from whatever was now plummeting to the ground, a parachute opening from the top of it.

After that, the teen felt severe pain in his crotch.

"Huh, that didn't really hurt for some reason." Gingka heard the girl's British accent.

"My…balls…" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl quickly hopped off him, her parachute hanging uselessly from a tree a few yards away from them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine…" His brown eyes focused on a man clad in red making his way from the side of the house straight towards King, a sadistic grin showing his pointed teeth.

"My dear cousin, I'm afraid there wasn't enough room on the helipad for my ride, so I used your garden."

"Alucard…" Kyoya's father sighed and flicked part of his red cape back, which seemed to be a silent signal for the other ravenettes to join. They formed a congregation in front of the mansion, a teen with white stripes in his hair flying past Gingka on a skateboard joining them.

A second later, and the greenettes began walking toward the driveway, forming their own circle to begin discussing the war.

"Alright Gingka, go sit down with Jushiro and Abel until I come back, okay?" Kyoya was looking about as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Who's Abel?" Gingka asked.

"Him." The teen pointed towards a green-haired man sitting on a bench with his uncle Jushiro. He was dunking a doughnut into a cup of tea and eating it.

"Um…I'm not trying to be mean, but is he retarded?"

"You're retarded, now go." Kyoya shoved his lover towards the sitting males and ran off to join the rest of his family.

"Ah, Gingka." Jushiro smiled up at him and scooted over to make room on the bench. Though there wasn't any point, it was seven feet long. "Are you looking forward to announcing the war?"

"Huh?" The red-head sat down, glancing to his right as Abel scooted closer to him.

"Every occasion, a child that is not part of our family must call out the start of the war." Jushiro took another sip of his own cup of tea as Abel scooted even closer to the teen. He was now two feet away.

"Why?" At this point, Abel was sitting an inch from the teen, staring at him intently. "Um…yes?"

"Want a doughnut?" He pulled back his coat to show it lined with treats. From candy canes to lollipops, as well as sugar cubes to ice cream cones.

"You have a candy store in your coat!" Needless to say, the young teen was in love with Kyoya's family.

Well, with Abel, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Faust, you'll be heading up the team again this year." A man wearing ninja gear and a mask covering his nose and mouth said.<p>

"Naturally." The General was smirking, his cat-like eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"When'd you get here?" Soul asked the masked-man.

"Just a few seconds ago."

"And you appeared out of nowhere?" Steve asked.

"Pretty much. Now, once Faust has given the initial damage, I want you three," he pointed to Dante, Nero and Vergil, "to take on Xanxus. You four," this time he pointed to Squalo, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, "will be the second team against him. Everyone else…" He smirked beneath the mask. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!" They all shouted, grinning excitedly.

Once the greenettes separated, Kyoya pulled his cell from his pocket and brought up Damian's number.

"Kyoya! Did you know Abel has a candy shop in his coat?" Gingka was currently licking a vanilla ice cream cone, smiling like a puppy with a chew toy.

"I've been wondering for years how nothing manages to go bad inside it…" He shrugged and sat down next to his lover. "Gingka, I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

><p><em>"There he goes, my baby walks so slow-sexual!"<em> Zeo jerked the pan and flipped the pancake, Damian freezing as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Are you singing Adam Lambert again?" The bluenette asked, glaring at Kerbecks as the dog wagged his tail like a metronome.

"What? You don't like my singing?" Zeo pouted and set the pan back onto the stove, Kerbecks's eyes locked onto it.

"Actually, no. I don't."

Zeo began making whining noises, to which their dog added his own, until his bluenette lover rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Fine, you can hum the frickin' song…" Damian sighed as his phone started ringing in his back pocket. "Hello?"

_"__Damian__!"_

The bluenette froze in place for the second time that morning. "Gingka, what's wrong?"

_"__Kyoya__ brought me over to his dad's place-something happened! A gas was released into the house and I can't see anything! __Damian__, help!"_

"I'll be right there, you just hold on."

_"Hurry brother!"_ The man heard violent coughing before the line went dead.

"Shit! Zeo, we're leaving!" He ran back into the kitchen and grabbed his lover by the arm, hauling him out of the house towards their parked SUV.

Thankfully the brunette had turned off the stove, for Kerbecks hopped up on his hind legs and ate the pancakes, before running out to join his masters. The dog hopped into the car and curled up on Damian's sword, licking his chops from his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Nice, I liked the coughing bit, good touch." Kyoya said, smirking as he shut his phone and pocketed it.<p>

"You really think Faust's not going to kill us for this?" Gingka asked, watching the General as he traded his Masamune for an ice replica.

"We have to get him something, right? Seeing as he got each of us something for Christmas."

The teens watched as a large SUV came speeding into the driveway, Damian at the wheel, Zeo holding onto the dashboard for dear life.

"Gingka! What's-" And, three times the charm, he froze, his blue eyes locked on his past lover.

Faust was eyeing his ice-Masamune, ignoring the bluenette who was currently taking gradual steps towards him. He knew Damian was there, he had no doubt he would show up that day, but he wanted to see just what his bluenette would do. Finally the General turned, smirking.

"Good to see you…Damian."

"Faust…"

"Alright! Kyoya, please bring your lover forward~!" Everyone watched as Ayame held a snowball in his gloved hand, grinning at the teens walking towards him. "Kakashi~! Come on out and state the rules of the war!"

The man in the ninja get-up moved to stand with the greenette, Kyoya leaving his lover to stand by Masamune Kadoya, who had the largest icicle Sora had ever seen in his hand.

"Alright, listen up!" Everyone gave Kakashi their attention, including Vincent and the other ravenettes. "The rules remain the same; head, gut, or groin. You must hit your target in the three specific points, or the hit will not be counted. Your weapons have been confiscated, as per the agreement, and replaced with ice. Guns," he glared at King's side, "thanks to Toshiro's invention, have been replaced with water guns designed to turn the water to ice bullets. The limit this year is the property, we don't want a repeat of the last war."

At this, everyone glared at Faust.

"If anyone steps off the property even once, they will be disqualified. The first team to eliminate the opposing team's members completely, wins." He put a hand on Gingka's shoulder. "Damian Hart will be refereeing again this year, and Gingka will give the signal to start the war. As the rules state, he will launch the first attack directed towards the team of his choice, then will record the war on film. Seeing as…she isn't here…"

The entire family shuddered.

"Damian! Stop ogling Faust and get over here!" The bluenette glared at Ayame and came to stand by his side. "Please tell the fighters what is off limits entirely." The silverette shifted his eyes to King, the man looking absolutely murderous.

"Due to permanent damage done to King's house," he smirked at his little brother, "the mansion is off limits. The house is rigged-if anything even touches the walls, windows, doors, you will be disqualified. Gingka," he smiled at the brunette, "whenever you're ready, please give the first attack, and say the words."

"What do I say?" He was handed a snowball by Ayame, who looked like he was about to start prancing gaily around the yard any second now.

"What else do you say during an event like this? Here," Damian knelt down and whispered the words in Gingka's ear, the teen's face splitting into a grin.

"That's it? I thought It'd be something long-winded and full of big words."

"That's it. When you're ready."

Gingka held the snowball in his hands and looked from the greenettes, to the ravenettes, both teams silently asking him to take a shot at the opposing side. Of course, being Kyoya's lover, he turned to face King's side. He raised his arm, aiming straight for King's head, and opened his mouth.

_**"SNOWBALL FIIIIIIIIGHT!"**_

The words were spoken…and there was chaos.

Gingka took his shot and threw the snowball straight at King's face, but the man caught it in his hand and threw it towards Kyoya, the teen narrowly dodging it. The red-head quickly ran closer to his brother, taking the camera Ayame handed him as the greenette began doing cheer routines, which were hard to pull off in a faux fur coat.

"Well done Gingka, I chose Kidd back when I initiated the war." Damian pointed towards the teen with white stripes in his hair. "He's such an easy target, and I wasn't dumb enough to attack my lover's father." He watched, admiringly as the General stood back, like he was waiting for something.

That was when, out of nowhere, a bright yellow Range Rover came spinning-literally-into the driveway. It was doing doughnut after doughnut, coming to a halt just feet away from Faust.

A man with short-cut silver hair hopped out and threw open the back doors to his car, revealing the largest woofers Gingka had ever seen packed into such a small space.

_"Alright, let's kick their asses, TO THE EXTREME!"_ He pressed a button, and blast of music exploded to life from the Range Rover, expanding the sound for all of Virginia Beach to hear.

_"Estuans interius, ira vehement! Estuans interius, ira vehement! __Faust__! __Faust__!"_

"Faust," King was still standing in the same place, raising his water-gun version of his signature triple-barreled gun to his son, "I will defeat you."

"Ha. Come and try."

The entire ground was pulsing with the force of the music being blasted from the car, the silverette who drove it now running in to join the fight.

Gingka was doing his best to maneuver through the fighting family members, turning the camera in the direction of screams when he heard them, and shielding his face whenever a stray ice-bullet came flying his way.

Damian was watching the fight intently, Zeo sitting beside Abel as the man supplied him with treats. He did miss his breakfast, after all. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were watching Damian, the bluenette glaring at them. The second he turned his back, he felt a snowball hit the back of his head, his lower-back, and his ass all at once. He sighed and made his way to the SUV, pulling out his very real sword, and began making his way calmly towards the triplets.

"Hah, guess I have to be the referee now." Zeo quickly finished his cup of hot chocolate and handed the cup back to Abel. "Hey…hey! Foul! Sodomy is not allowed anymore Dante!" The brunette ran off towards the silverette, who was currently attempting to hold down a squirming Nero as he undid his pants.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, only the strongest were left.<p>

General Horogium, of course, was leading Squalo, Kyoya, and the triplets into combat with Vincent.

Gokudera and Kidd were going one-on-one, both causing explosions everywhere, though none of them hit the house…

Alucard had finally had enough of Ayame's cheering and, along with half the members of Faust's team, shot him in the gut, leaving the silverette covered in snow.

That's when things got ugly.

Ayame threw off his coat, screaming as he took on Alucard and brought him down in seconds, holding the man's own guns centimeters from his face.

Faust and his group nearly took down King, but he shot the triplets point-blank in the heads. They each fell into the snow, moaning and checking themselves for blood.

* * *

><p>Four days later, it was over.<p>

The last two standing were King and Faust, the snow melting all around them, patches of it stained with blood. The rest of the family had gone inside, watching through the windows to see which would win the war. Steve had a broken arm and was swearing up a storm, Akito was lecturing Ayame, and Allen Walker…had avoided the entire fight and stayed inside to make everyone hot chocolate.

"Alright you two, this needs to be settled now. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Go." Kakashi stood by King and Faust, watching them.

They both drew Scissors.

They both drew Rock.

They both drew Scissors again.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, Gingka?"

The red-heads looked up from the camera, several memory cards shoved in his pockets. He jogged closer to the guys and looked up at the ninja. "Yeah?"

"Flip a coin, decide who wins."

Faust and King both gaped at him.

"Um…okay…" The teen fished a quarter from his pocket, several memory cards falling out, and looked back and forth between the two men staring at him. "Uh, Faust, you're 'heads'."

"Of course."

"And Mr. Valentine, you're 'tails'."

King nodded and all eyes were on the coin as the teen tossed it into the air. Out of nowhere, Damian's dog Kerbecks came bounding through the snow, leapt into the air, and swallowed the coin.

* * *

><p>It took several hours for the party to end, but when it did, only Faust, Kyoya, Zeo and Damian, and the triplets occupied the mansion. King had gone out to do some heavy drinking, and Gingka was still picking up the fallen memory cards from the ground.<p>

Once he got in, however, Kyoya was standing in the hall, wearing the present his brother had given him. The shade of teal matched his eyes perfectly, the leather straps crisscrossing over his otherwise bare chest.

"Put this on and come to my room." He tossed the pair of blue silk panties to his lover and smirked, turning to give the teen a good view of his bare back as he made his way up the staircase, shamelessly swinging his hips as he moved.

(SKIPPING LONG LEMON SCENES!)

They lay in the afterglow, Damian between his two lovers, looking up at the ceiling with a frown.

"You know, your face is gonna get stuck like that." Zeo said, running a hand over the bluenette's chest to distract him from his thoughts.

"Faust…" He turned his head to face the General. "Are you leaving?"

"…yes. I'll be going back tonight, once you've fallen asleep." He answered honestly. He pushed a bluenette spike from the man's face, watching his blue eyes intently.

"So that's it…this'll all be a memory after tonight? You being with me again…?"

Faust placed a finger under Damian's chin, leaning down so their mouths were millimeters apart.

"I will…never be a memory."

* * *

><p><strong>Seme: You didn't...<strong>

**I did. ^^**

**Seme: *sigh***

**I will be posting up the links for everyone's cars when I put up the 'interview' vid on YouTube, so that won't happen until...next week, my dad's an ass, he took the camera. . And the only reason this chapter ever got done, was because my seme said if I didn't finish it, I wouldn't get anything. T^T**

**Seme: Ever.**


	26. Sea of Red Part II: Return of the Pyro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here.**

**My Bad: Yeah...so I wanted to have this up AGES ago, but I was little stressed-out with some things...anyway, I WILL 100% HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS UP WITHIN A WEEK OR SO OF EACH OTHER. You'll find out why on Friday~**

**Sea of Red Part II**

**Return of the Pyro**

~FLASHBACK OF WIN II, REJINGA SEGMENT END~

It's been days since Jinga has taken it up the ass from Reiji.

Why you ask? Two words:

_Winter. Olympics._

See, Reiji's family has this thing where they get together and stay in the house watching the events-Every. Single. Day. No one leaves the house, not for food, not for the mail now spilling out of the mailbox. Last time the Summer Olympics were on, Jinga had attempted to see his boyfriend while the pyro was at the large house, and had instantly regretted it. He also learned he and two gallons of sunscreen don't get along too well. The holiday known as V-Day was an exception, of course, to which the redhead was treated to a day of steamy sex.

Our redhead currently sat on the floor of his and Gingka's room, staring blankly up at the TV watching _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_. It was the only show that stopped his libido from acting up.

"C'mon Jinga, cheer up. I think there's a foreboding cloud trying to form around your head." Gingka said from the top bunk of the bed. The red-head was looking through a catalog full of fancy bedding, waiting for something to catch his eye.

"Ha ha." Jinga said in a mocking tone. "And stop looking at that fancy shit, we just got FiOS, we're 'livin' it up' already." The teen thought of the recent luck they'd had; Damian getting a pay-raise, Gingka getting an early acceptance into a college, and the news that Reiji was failing his Senior Year on purpose to stay behind and graduate with the redhead.

Not to mention…

"Lemme see it again!" Gingka suddenly said, clambering down the ladder attached to the bed. He plopped himself down next to his twin and snatched the redhead's left hand, his blue eyes shining brightly as he admired the black-iron engagement ring. The XIII formed with tiny diamonds sparkled as the stones captured the light of the bedroom, the owner of the ring snatching his hand back with a roll of his eyes.

"Gods, would you give it a rest?" Jinga turned his eyes back to the TV, frowning as he was met with a Daisy Sour Cream commercial.

"How can I?! Reiji fucking proposed to you on Valentine's Day for Gods' sake! The guy really is in love with you ya know…" Gingka sighed and looked down at his own left hand, the sun-kissed skin bare of an engagement ring of it's own. "Makes me wonder how much Kyoya cares about me."

"Hey, don't say that." Jinga turned to his twin, his eyes full of assurance. "Kyoya loves you more than anything, you know he does."

"Then how come all I got for Valentine's Day was five orgasms?" Gingka asked, hanging his head and looking at his brother from behind his bangs.

"Look, it-what? Why five? And how?" Great, now Jinga's libido was acting up. He was so desperate for sex that he was going to resort to dirty details from his own twin.

"Yeah, one for each year we've been together. He tied me up to his bed and refused to release me until I came five times."

"Explains why you weren't at school the next day…but see? That had to take a shit-load of affection to stay…how long did it take?"

"About three hours."

"Right, three hours just fucking you into insanity." Jinga gave a jealous smile. "I'd take that over a ring any day."

"Yeah?" Gingka stared down at his brother's hand again. "I guess…"

It was a little after two in the morning when Jinga jumped in his seat. He had been listening to some Papa Roach when his IM made it's obnoxious doo-de-doo! sound right into his earphones. He paused his iTunes and checked to see who the Hell was IM-ing him so late at night.

'New message from FluryofDancingSnakes' …sure Reiji, don't spend time with me face-to-face now that we're 'engaged'. Nevertheless, Jinga opened the IM window and stared at the message.

_**FluryofDancingSnakes:** How's my fiancé doing tonight? Watching some late-night pr0n? Lol_

The redhead smirked.

_**KEYofDESTINY:** I'm not talking to you. Not until the Olympics are over._

_That'll show him._ Jinga thought evilly.

_**FluryofDancingSnakes:** Aw c'mon, don't be like that. Just a few more days and my cock'll be back in your ass in no time._

_Damnit_, now Jinga was hard.

_**KEYofDESTINY:** Oh yeah? How you gonna make it up to me?_

The redhead blinked as his phone started vibrating on the desk. "Hello?"

"PHONE SEX!" Jinga yelped and fell sideways, his chair following him, arms flailing uselessly as he hit the ground. There was a loud _THUMP!_ as the heavy chair landed on him. "Jinga! You okay? Jingie?"

"FIRE DEPARTMENT ON SPEED-DIAL!" Gingka blinked and looked over the bunk bed, seeing his twin sprawled out on the floor, their large desk chair on top of him. "Oh…have fun with your concussion." The red-head let his head fall back onto his pillow, sleep taking over him once again.

"Ow…" Jinga shoved the chair off himself, glaring at his cell phone on the floor as he got up. "Fucking bastard…needs to learn to warn me when he does that."

Now on March 17th, we find our redhead walking briskly down the halls of the school. Having pissed-off one of the teachers with a smart-ass remark, he had been given OSS for two days. Tomorrow would be Day One, and it was only Wednesday. _At least this gives me more time to pack…_ Jinga stopped by his locker and threw his books onto the floor of it, giving a half-smile at a Polaroid of him and Reiji grinning stupidly at the camera, the photo sticking on the red metal door by a piss-ass piece of tape. …fuck it.

Jinga strode down the halls, straight past Ryuga's office, and out into the school's parking lot. Seeing as he hadn't gotten any rides from his lover in the past few weeks, due to the Olympics and 'other stuff', the teen had taken to riding his bike to and from school everyday. Now Jinga hoped he had enough air in his tires to make it somewhere else.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of avoiding pedestrians on the sidewalk, Jinga was pedaling into Reiji's driveway. Not the usual apartment mind you, the mansion. Hell. He parked his bike by the pyro's Mustang and looked up at the house, the windows bare of smiling fangirls. There were no fireworks coming out of the chimneys, no screams of terror pouring out of the garage.<p>

This did not bode well for our redhead.

He took in a deep breath and marched up the path to the front door, freezing in place as it opened with an ominous creaking sound.

There was no one there.

"H-Hello…?" Jinga stepped into the entrance hall, eyeing the staircase before him, waiting for someone to come flying down the banister.

Nothing.

"Anybody home? Reiji?"

_"The St. Patrick's Day celebration is about to begin!"_ Jinga's head jerked up as he stared dumb-founded at a set of state-of-the-art speakers hanging from the ceiling. _"Lockdown has just been initiated-"_ The front door slammed shut, the redhead listening in horror as several locks were activated. _"…and we are moments away from the event! Now, you are all armed with your paddles, and each team has a fabulous outfit. Rules remain clear! The team to get their full outfit on the target wins~! Hee-hee~"_ All this came from an oddly familiar voice, the girl on the other end giggling excitedly.

"…I am so utterly fucked." Jinga ran into the dining room, then froze as he saw a group of young girls with YAOI paddles, each child holding an article of green clothing. He backed up slowly and wound up in the living room, another congregation of females with paddles, though the clothes were blue. "Shit."

_"Alright! On your mark…"_

Jinga bolted up the staircase.

_"Get set…"_

He threw himself around a corner and hauled-ass towards the end of the hall.

_"GO~!"_

Hell. Jinga was in Hell. Everywhere he ran girls would attempt to tackle him to the floor and tear his clothes off, shoving their own ensembles onto him.

Suddenly his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?!" Jinga swore in his mind as he found himself trapped in the attic, several different 'teams' coming towards him. He was already down to his socks and boxers for crying out loud!

The voice on the phone sounded scratched and deep, obviously being modified. _"Next to you there is a box, open it and throw the objects at the girls."_ The smaller redhead looked around and found an old chest and he immediately threw open the lid. For a second he thought whoever on the phone was crazy, but he did as he was told and threw the gay porn magazines at the savages making their way towards him. _"Run!"_ He obeyed, and while the girls were squealing over the pictures of guys fucking each other, shoved his way past them and onto the second floor.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Jinga shouted into the phone.

_"Your Conscience, does it matter?"_ Jinga twitched._ "Run down to the basement. Hurry!"_ There was a click! and the line went dead. The teen quickly shut his phone and flew down the stairs onto the first floor, looking wildly around for the kitchen which led to the basement. He found it and slammed the door shut behind him before running down the old steps, the large room pitch black, a stuffy smell greeting him.

"…hello?"

Suddenly the lights turned on and Jinga looked around, stunned as cameras were pointed at him from every angle. Then he heard the sound of one person clapping.

"Jinga, alright. Fight, fight, fight." None other than Reiji stepped out of the shadows, his hair appearing like fire in the bright lights beside the cameras. For some reason, he was only in his boxers as well.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jinga demanded. Sure, he was horny as Hell seeing as he hasn't been fucked by his lover in days, but this just wasn't the time!

"Language Jingie, there are children watching." Now Reno stepped into the light beside his brother, smirking at the redhead. Of course he was only in his boxers too.

"Reno…wha…?"

_"Everyone! Please turn your TVs to channel one-thirty-eight for the porn~!"_

Okay, now Jinga knew what was going on. He was about to turn and haul-ass up the steps, when he noticed both red-heads were each holding a syringe filled with clear liquid. Their perverted grins were identical as they raised the syringes and stuck them in their own arms. Jinga stared dumb-founded at them. _What the fuck is going on…? Aren't I the one who's supposed to get drugged and raped? Well, not raped, but slutty?_

This is when the two males watching him started feeling the effects of the drug. Reiji and Reno swiftly dropped their boxers and tackled poor Jinga onto the cold cement floor of the basement.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

It took a while to notice, but once all three males came down from their euphoria, they found that the cameras had shut off. Of course the lights went off as well, leaving only a piss-ass light on by the door leading back into the kitchen.

"I hope you two know," Jinga began as he pulled on his boxers, "that I'm never coming here again." He glared at Reiji.

"Don't look at me! Fred and George are the ones that set this whole thing up!"

"…what?"

"You didn't know?" Reno was shrugging on a thick green sweater with an R on it in gold. "Even though they live in London, they're family. Well, twice-removed cousins or something, but still family." He ruffled the teen's red spikes and ran up the steps.

"You're shitting me…"

Reiji smirked. "Nope. Now here, put this on and head into the back yard." He tossed a forest-green shirt and black skinny jeans to his lover and ran up the steps behind his brother into the kitchen.

"…what the fuck?"

The colors that greeted the blond once he stepped out into the back yard reminded him of the day he first met Reiji's 'family'. Reds and greens were everywhere, the colors contrasting greatly with each other.

He spotted Fred and George, whom he had heard rumors about in the news for the past few years, pouring something into a bowl of punch on a picnic table.

"Jingie! C'mere, I want you to meet Lavi and Cross." Reiji bounded up to him from a giant moon-bounce filled with kids. The pyro led Jinga towards two red-heads who were getting drunk off their asses.

"So this must be the young Strife, hm?" The taller man wearing a mask that covered half his face leaned down to look at Jinga like he was up for auction. Then he smirked. "You have a fine boy here Reiji, don't let him out of your sight." He took a swig of whatever he was drinking and threw the empty bottle over his shoulder to land in the neighbor's yard.

"Hi Jinga, I'm Lavi. My butt-buddy Allen met your twin a few months ago I believe." He took Jinga's hand and shook it, nearly popping his remaining eye out as he raised his wine glass to take a sip. "Whoops! Better try to stop for now, seeing as I'm driving." He turned and set his glass on top of a rosebush and told it to stay.

This is when Reiji rescued him and brought his lover towards a teen with bright orange hair, his face set in a permanent scowl. "I know those two were nuts, but they're pretty sane when they're sober." They stopped a few feet from the scowling teen. "Ichigo, meet Jinga."

Ichigo blinked.

"He's sane."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled and Jinga knew that smile all too well. Apparently it was a family trait, for it went straight to his groin.

"Jinga Strife, nice to meet you."

It was after ten at night before Reiji drove Jinga back to his house. They had decided to leave after a game of Dance Dance Revolution went too far and half the family burned the entertainment room to shreds.

"Well?" Reiji asked, parking the car in the driveway to Jinga's house. Gingka was standing on the front porch, looking relieved to see his brother was still alive.

Jinga's hand was on the seatbelt. "What?"

"Did you notice?"

"…notice what?"

"The party. St. Patrick's Day. Our engagement."

Jinga blinked at him. "Huh?"

Reiji chuckled. "It was our engagement party. My family's mainly half Irish and Japanese, so I told them all the day after Valentine's Day that I had proposed to you, so they would all be able to come down here. Well, except for my mom and dad, but they don't count."

Jinga slowly undid his seatbelt, staring out at the empty front yard.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I have something that'll cheer you up." The pyro smirked as he leaned close to the redhead. "How long have you known me?"

"About four years?"

"What's my name?"

"…what are you getting at?"

"Just say my name. My full name."

Jinga stared at him blankly. "I can't, you never told me your last name."

The red-head's smirk grew.

"Mizuchi. Reiji Mizuchi."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that now, did you? XP Anyone wanna know what I did today? I got my hair dyed REIJI RED. I'll put up a photo on my profile tomorrow (not! xD), which reminds me. My FAQ will be answered after I turn 18 for legal purposes, bu you only have eight days to wait. And wanna know a secret? I like Irish people. :3<strong>

**Reiji: FUCK ME I'M IRISH!**

**Jinga: ...I can't believe I TOPPED this time...**

**Reno: You know only Reiji and some of the older siblings know our last name? Everyone else, like Fifty-Two has NO IDEA.**


	27. Welcome to DisneyWorld! DISNEY ARC START

_**THE FOLLOWING IS BASED-ON TRUE EVENTS! **_**This March, my seme and I traveled down to DisneyWorld for my 18th birthday. The following chapter is our resulted love-child. All events, excluding yaoi, are true. Well...lovy-dovy parts are true, including something that will involve an Armadillo. This begins the Disney Arc, the next five chapters will be nothing but the trip to DisneyWorld. Take these chapters as my very long review of the hotels, food, rides, and everything else. I put this chapter out today, because it is my seme's birthday, and what she wants is very expensive and I need to give her something else to tide her over until I can buy it for her. My blood, sweat, and tears went into these chapters, so you'll be seeing them back-to-back over the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: The laptop scene is based on the movie _It's Complicated_, and I do not own anything mentioned in here. Well, the gadgets and some OCs are mine, but not the sexy fictional characters. (frowny face)**

**Welcome to DisneyWorld**

**Disney Arc Part I**

"Nooooo! You can't leave me here with these…these _idiots!_" Reiji wailed, his hands tightly secured around Jinga's ankle as the smaller redhead struggled to keep moving towards the door.

Da Xiang looked up from his laptop. "I'll have you know my G.P.A. is two points higher than yours will ever be."

The two lovers were at Chao-Xin's condo known as Harbour Point near Oceanfront, the Virgo blader having had a sleep-over the previous night. The young couple had finally decided to move out, seeing as Chao-Xin's Grandfather had died and left him a yacht in his will.

"Damnit Reiji, _I have to go!_ Damian already paid for everything, and I told you I was going _six months ago!_" The teen gave up on walking and yelped as he was pulled onto the floor.

"No! I will not have you going to another state without me there to protect you!" Reiji shouted.

"_Protect me? _I can take care of myself, Damnit! Damian and Zeo will be there, so stop worrying!" Jinga kicked him in the chin and hauled himself up before being tackled back down by the red-head. He growled and glared over his shoulder. "Get. Off."

"Now now guys, I'm sure we can work something out…" Chao-Xin said from the hallway.

"Please, I don't want any blood on the carpeting." Da Xiang said, now wrapping an intricately carved vase in newspaper before placing it in a box.

"There's nothing _to _work out! I'm going tomorrow, and that's the end of it!" Jinga scrambled on the floor, clawing at the carpeting to get from under the pyro.

Chao-Xin gulped and raised a hand, poking his head out from the hallway. "Guys…"

"_Not _without _me!_" Reiji tightened his hold on the redhead's waist.

"Guys?"

"_Yes _without _you!_"

"Guys!"

"_What?!_" Both males glared at the third.

"I can go down with Jinga, I have to pick up the yacht from Florida anyway." Chao-Xin said, blinking as the couple glanced at each other and then back at him.

"That sounds good." Reiji nodded, looking back at Jinga. "How do you feel about that?"

The redhead nodded his head too. "Yeah, see? Now let me go, I have to go to the mall for some clothes." Reiji released him and the smaller teen dusted himself off.

"Yay!" Chao-Xin cheered and ran over to throw an arm around Jinga. "When we're there: you, me, and Gingka will be like the Three Musketeers!" He shouted, grinning.

"You do know they all get screwed-over and die in the end, right?" Jinga stated blankly.

The Virgo blader let his mouth fall open slowly as a tear slid down his cheek. He sniffed and walked over to his old _Disney _VHSs, picking up the movie and letting his tears fall onto the cover. "Everything I knew and loved was a lie…" He shut his eyes and threw the tape across the room into the wastebasket, then ran screaming into the Master bedroom.

Da Xiang once more looked up from his packing. "You break him, you buy him. Or lease him, I really don't care."

"Damnit, I don't have that kind of money!" Reiji said, storming towards the room containing the wailing mahagony. "Yo, Chao! If you come out, we'll have a movie marathon!"

Chao-Xin cracked open the door and sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes. Come out."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><em>Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Lion King, HERCULES, The Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo, <em>and _Aladdin _later…

Jinga and Reiji sat in the 2004 green Mustang , driving towards the Oceanfront mall with Lady GaGa blasting out of the speakers.

"_I won't tell you that I love you-kiss or hug you, 'cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin, I'm not lyin' I'm just stunin' with my love glue-gunnin'!_" Reiji sang along to his favorite part, grinning as his lover glared at him. They pulled into the parking lot, the pyro waiting for the song to finish before cutting the engine. "So, what are we buying again?" He asked as he slid out of the car.

Jinga sighed and shut the door, walking around the vehicle to stare up at the building. "We're going to Hot Topic for something other than skinny jeans, then meeting up with Gingka, Damian, and Zeo at the Food Court.

Reiji beamed and pecked the smaller redhead on his forehead. "You're so cute when you try to sound all determined." The couple entered the mall and headed straight for the hauntingly bad-ass store Reiji worked at during the summer. "Now, since I have a discount, I'm paying for all your shit." Reiji said, waving at an emo-looking guy at the register.

"Reiji, you don't have to-ooh! I want this, this, two of those-" Jinga was snatching one of everything from the women's side of the store, nearly toppling over from the amount of shirts in his hands. "Reiji…? Can you carry some of these?"

The pyro plucked a Cheshire Cat shirt from the key of destiny's head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why must you always buy women's clothes? I thought only your retarded twin did that."

The teen glared. "Because they fit me better, can you move? I wanna look at those shoes behind you…"

* * *

><p><em>About two-hundred-eighty dollars later…<em>

"Reiji! Jinga!" Gingka hopped off a mechanical Nu-Nu and glomped his twin, grinning ear-to-ear. "You're lover proposed to you two months ago, what are you going to do now?" The redhead held a lollipop in front of Jinga's mouth, trying to pull it off as a microphone.

"I'm going to Disney World!" Jinga gave a shout of excitement and left his lover with the bags, running after his twin to cram themselves into a helicopter ride.

Reiji then spotted Zeo attempting to pull himself out of a still moving ice cream truck ride while Damian covered his face with a hand in shame.

"Damian please! I can't feel my butt anymore…" Zeo spotted the pyro coming towards them and looked relieved. "Reiji! Oh, buddy, oh friend, oh pal~ Can you help me get out of here? Damian's not listening to me, and I really need to pee…"

Reiji smirked. "What do I get out of it?"

Zeo paused in his futile attempts of breaking free of the kiddie-ride and thought for a moment. "…you can have my new phone?"

"Hmm…" _Well, my phone is being held together by duct-tape, so I guess._ "Deal. Suck it in."

Zeo took in a deep breath, watching as the red-head moved to the other side of the ride. The brownnette's ass was currently sticking out of the other end, and Reiji thought it would be proper to use his bags as a 'motivator'.

"One for the money…" Reiji began to swing the Hot Topic bags back and forth. "Two for the show…" He took a step back and increased his swing. "Three to get ready…!" He grinned maniacally. "Four to go!" And with a loud _smack! _that resounded throughout the entire mall, Zeo was forced from the ride and flew straight into Damian. "There, now gimme the phone."

* * *

><p>"Phones?"<p>

"Check."

"Games?"

"Check."

"Chargers?"

Gingka picked up the tangled mess of phone, DSi, PSP, iPod, and MacbookPro charger cables. "Uh…check?"

The twins were at Damian and Zeo's house, triple-checking to make sure they had everything for the trip down to Florida. Chao-Xin had 'arranged' to ride with them, stay in the Wilderness Lodge with them, and go to the parks…with them.

"So…if Chao's riding with us and taking the yacht back here, how is Da Xiang getting there and back?" Gingka asked, checking the camera on his laptop absent-mindedly.

"He's flying down there, staying in a room with Chao, and flying back." Jinga picked up his cell and made sure it was charged before shoving it into his bag. "How'd Kyoya react to the knowledge that he won't be seeing you for a week?"

"He…seemed okay with it." The redhead blushed and quickly shut his laptop, pushing it violently into his own bag. His twin raised a brow but didn't say anything as the doorbell rang.

Of course Zeo had to have a custom one that sounded like someone stepping on a Chocobo.

"Chao's here!" Gingka leapt up from the floor and ran to the door, flinging it open to reveal a grinning mahagony blader.

"We're going to Disney World!" Chao-Xin shouted excitedly.

"We're going to Disney World!" Gingka repeated, glomping the older teen as they both broke into a laughing fit.

"…_why am I the only sane one here?_" Jinga blinked and turned to find Damian smirking at him.

_Stupid genetics…that's about the millionth time in my life I've said the same thing at the same time as him…must only happen to the redheads in my family._ Jinga rolled his eyes and returned to sorting through his belongings as Damian knelt down next to him.

"Excited?" He asked, picking up Gingka's _ancient_ Mickey plushie.

Jinga shrugged and zipped his bag closed. "Yeah. I just hope Reiji doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

* * *

><p>"Now how can I fudge this up?" Reiji asked Jinga's empty house. The pyro had been put in charge of feeding the cats and taking in the mail for his lover. That was the smaller redhead's mistake. Reiji sighed pathetically and flopped down on the couch in the living room. "My Jinga's leaving the state in just three hours...if I'm this emo now, I'm probably gonna slice open my wrists after only one day." He sighed again and sat up. "I have to do something…"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be departing shortly. If you would please turn off all electronics and place them below your seat, or in your overhead compartment. The pilot-"<em>Da Xiang twitched and shut down his laptop, sliding it neatly into it's bag, then placed it beneath his seat.

The Zurafa blader had paid over a grand to book a flight down to Florida. Of course it would have cost less, but he stubbornly refused to accept anything below First Class and possibly meet the rest of his teammates down there in Tampa Bay since team Wang Hu Zhong lately had a strange relationship with stacks of money and Tampa in 4000 years of Bei Lin history. Now Da Xiang was debating whether or not to say fuck it and get off. He was conveniently placed in a seat behind the old man lowering his back rest, and in front of the kicking toddler.

The parasite behind him gave a hard kick to the back of his seat and he stood, walking the few steps back to glare hatefully at the child.

* * *

><p>"A McDonald's! Can we go, <em>please? <em>I'm _starving!_" Chao-Xin begged from the center seat of Zeo's Escalade, pointing at the sign a good fifty meters from them.

Zeo sat at the wheel, letting out a long sigh to calm himself before he drove them all into the barrier. On purpose. "Chao-Xin, we got food at the last exit. You can wait."

"Yeah, we're only two hours from Daytona, chill." Jinga said, smirking as he leaned over the older teen to see what his twin was typing on his laptop.

"No looking!" Gingka shouted, slamming it shut and giving his brother the look of a startled animal.

Jinga smirked. "…are you writing porn for Kyoya again?"

Now Chao-Xin was interested. "Gingka! I didn't know you were a pervert!"

* * *

><p>Da Xiang let out a sigh and picked up his glass of water, taking a sip and looking out the window at the world below.<p>

"Johnny? Johnny, where are you?" A woman passed by Da Xiang's seat, looking around the cabin worriedly.

The Asian teen smirked and set his glass down. "Johnny isn't with us anymore…" He murmured, listening to the whimpers coming from the mother's overhead compartment, a lone shoelace hanging out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I see it!" Gingka called, rolling down the right-side window and sticking his head out for a better view.<p>

Jinga did the same on the left, while Chao-Xin opened the sunroof and unbuckled his seatbelt to stand up. Damian of course was doing the same as the twins, only for them to have the helpful urge to pick up the said shorty.

"Woo-hoo! We made it!"

Damian winced at his brother's yelling, but took the high road and allowed himself a congratulatory smile on having made it there in one piece.

Then he got lost.

"I think we should've taken that turn on Main Street." Zeo said, looking around and watching cars go by on an adjacent road leading to where _they _were _supposed _to go, but couldn't _get _to.

"Shut up, I'm thinking…" Zeo watched a Disney Transport bus go by on the parallel road and made the split-second decision to follow it. "Hang on!" _In the middle of the road_, the brownette made a U-turn and drove across two lanes to get to the median, bounced over the grassy ditch, then he was comfortably driving behind the bus full of staring tourists. "Okay, now we're on the right road." He glanced into the rearview mirror to find Gingka and Chao-Xin clutching each other and Jinga sitting there with a bored expression.

Zeo was glaring at him from the rearview mirror.

"I love you Damian. I do. But save stunts like that for your bike."

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines and please have a safe and enjoyable time here in Daytona, Florida."<em>

Da Xiang glared into the woman's back as she 'welcomed' everyone. Unfortunately, Johnny's mother did not appreciate having her son shoved into a compartment, so the flight had taken a little detour in Georgia so she could be escorted off by police. The teen almost felt bad for the kid, but then again the mother did accuse an innocent Arabian man, so he supported the act to get her off the plane, and wished the child luck in therapy.

Da Xiang walked off the plane, wheeling his single piece of luggage behind him as he looked for Damian. The bluenette had agreed to pick him up from the airport and take him to the hotel, and now the giraffey teen was concerned that his lover might have caused the younger bluenette to veer off the road and into a palm tree. Thankfully though, he spotted blue spikes and relaxed, making his way to Damian through the crowd. No cheesy rhyme intended.

"How was your flight?" Damian asked, looking down at him with tired eyes.

"It was…decent. How did Chao-Xin behave?" The two began walking out to the SUV, several gay couples eyeing them.

"I thought he'd be worse. He just wanted a lot of food and a picture with every Mexican guy we passed on the highway."

* * *

><p>"<em>Woah…<em>" Gingka, Jinga, Chao-Xin, and Zeo all said at once. They had entered the lobby of the Wilderness Lodge, and it was…intimidating. The large pillars holding the roof up had a diameter equal to Zeo's upper torso.

"Check it out, classic Disney!" Jinga pointed to a TV set in a dark corner, the screen showing Donald wandering around and poking his nose into things that should be left alone.

"Dude, can I pick 'em or what?" Gingka asked, proud of himself for choosing the hotel.

* * *

><p>"And this is for you." Zeo handed the bellhop a Twenty, to which the young man grinned at him.<p>

"Thank you! And if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." He winked and rolled the trolley out of the room.

"Dude, why are there so many gays here?" Jinga asked no one in particular.

"'Cause we're in America's Wang!" Gingka exclaimed happily.

"…I'm going down to the pool." The redhead walked into the bathroom with his swim trunks, slamming the door behind him.

"Zeo, why was there a gay bellhop practically inhaling a Twenty?" Damian asked as he entered the room.

"I had to tip him…" The Byxis blader shrugged and threw an arm over his lover's shoulders. "So, looks like we're all heading to the pool!"

A groan came from the bathroom. "No you're not!"

"Actually, I just want to stay here…" Gingka said, shifting his laptop from his bag carefully.

Zeo sighed. "Well, guess it's just me and the redheads then~"

* * *

><p>"Got your webcam working I see." Kyoya said, smirking at the redhead blushing at him on his computer screen.<p>

"_Yeah…Damian, Zeo, and Jinga went down to the pool, and Chao-Xin and Da Xiang are taking a walk around the hotel._" Even on the shitty screen, the green haired blader could see his boyfriend's blush deepening.

"So you're all alone, huh?" Kyoya smirked and leaned back in his chair, propping his feat up on the desk so his Converse shoes were right beside the monitor. Gingka's nervous gulp could be heard through the speakers before he nodded. "Miss me yet?"

"_Of course…_"

"How much do you miss me?" The teen trailed a hand down from his collarbone to the waistline of his jeans, running his thumb over the zipper teasingly.

"_A-A lot…_" Kyoya could tell he was making his lover hard already, and he took pride in it. He began rubbing himself through his jeans, letting his head fall back as a sigh escaped his lips. "_K-Kyoya! What if someone comes in here…._" Gingka's eyes betrayed him by staying locked on to the slowly massaging hand of his lover.

**(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)**

"_Fuck, Gingka…I wish I was there…_" Kyoya snapped back his realization as he made sure that no one was watching his back every now and then.

"_Hey Gingka, Zeo forgot to-_**_Holy shit!_**" Damian had walked into the room, and Kyoya's eyes widened as he watched the bluenette stare dumb-founded at Gingka. The Pegasus blader let out an impressive shriek and threw himself off the bed to hide behind the mattress. Damian quickly turned around, covering his face with his hands. "Gingka…I have seen, and wanted to see, many things in my life. You're wang, was not one of them."

Kyoya shut off his camera and threw a yellow Post-it sticky note over it for good measure. "…fuck." he looked down at his member and sighed, picking up his cell from the desk.

"_Kyoya, I told you not to call this number unless-_"

"Yeah Faust, I know, unless it's an emergency."

"_What happened?_"

"Nothing _bad _just…Damian walked in on something I was doing with Gingka."

"…"

"And it involved a webcam, a hotel, and tickets to Disney World."

"…"

"Did I mention Zeo's there too?"

"…_Kyoya._"

"Yes?"

"_Call our father and tell him what you told me. Then have Yazoo pick you up and make sure everyone's ready to leave in one hour. I'll have to call my employer to see if he has a spare plane, and then I'll need to call Reno to fly it._"

Kyoya sighed. "Thanks Faust."

"…_I'm not doing this for you._" The line went dead and the teen quickly looked around his room.

"I gotta start packing…

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore~ I left my head and my heart on the dance floor~ Stop-"<em>

"Yo." Reiji shifted on the couch, flipping through the channels on Jinga's FiOS box.

"_Hey little brother! Listen, I'm flying down to Florida to earn some extra cash from Faust. Wanna join?_"

Reiji bolted into the kitchen, opened a giant bag of cat food onto the floor, turned the sink on low, and shot out the front door.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes!"

* * *

><p>Loz groaned in discomfort and bent over in his seat, taking deep, steady breaths.<p>

"Faust's private plane and you still get sick!" Yazoo sighed and looked out the window to his left. "Look at me, like a rock. It could be good weather, it could be bad weather. We could go up, we could go down, we could go back, we could go forwards, we could go side to side-"

"Mmmphff!" Loz shoved his brother out of the way and ran towards the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?"

Kyoya looked up from his PSP on the opposite side of the large aisle. "Yes. It was."

Reiji was playing some fighting game (Perhaps Super Smash Bros. Brawl) on the Wii when he attempted to throw the remote in his anger at being defeated. Due to the strap around his wrist though, it swung around and hit him in the eye. "Gah! Worthless piece of…"

Reno walked out of the Cockpit (gigglesnort) with a confused expression. "Why do I keep hearing sounds like someone's sick or injured?" He noticed his brother walking towards the exit to open the door and throw the Wii controller out to fall thousands of feet. "Stop that, we can burn it at the hotel or something. Has anyone seen Faust? I can't remember how to land this thing…"

"Actually…" Kadaj turned in his seat to stare down the aisle at the lone bedroom in the back. Pleasured moans were leaking out from under the door, then were interrupted by a scream that sounded very much like Toby.

"…never mind, I can figure it out myself." The red-head stepped back into the room and slammed the door shut, disturbing King's sleep.

The ravenette opened his eyes very slowly and looked around. He had been sleeping peacefully on a leather sofa, a glass of wine on the table beside him.

"Are we there yet?" He asked monotonously.

Kyoya didn't even look up from his game. "Almost, Reno just came out looking for Faust."

"Where is he?"

"Freakin Toby and Masamune in the back."

King took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before taking a firm grip of his wineglass. "Why did I have to be cursed with sons?" He muttered before downing the drink in one gulp.

* * *

><p>"Gingka, Jinga! Stop scaring the poor kid!" Damian was sitting on one of the beach chairs, clad in his Chocobo-print swim trunks, watching his brothers in the large hotel pool. After interrupting Gingka earlier, he had decided to drag the redhead outside where he could keep an eye on him. Now don't get Damian wrong, he is very supportive of his brothers and their relationships. He just doesn't want to see it first-hand. The bluenette knew they were talking about…<em>things<em> just to traumatize the boy

The twins huffed and swam away from the child, the kid's gray eyes wide in horror.

"I can't believe Damian walked in on you having internet yaoi with Kyoya." Jinga said, snickering as he swam towards the edge of the pool.

"I'm not as innocent as I look ya know." Gingka stuck his chin up, swimming past his brother to hop onto the concrete edge. He swung his feet back and forth in the cool water and squinted his eyes as he looked towards the cafeteria. "Hey…is that…?" He leaned forward, his eyes now slits. "Hey! Jinga, Damian!"

Jinga had just hopped onto the edge of the pool next to his twin, and already Gingka was acting off his nut.

"Look!" Gingka pointed towards the hotel and then hopped up and started running.

Damian looked to where the teen had pointed. "Wha-? Faust!" He sprung up from his chair and joined his brother in running to General Horogium. That's when he saw Masamune, Toby, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Kyoya, and Reiji all following the silverette. He glomped Faust with a grin, strong arms pulling him into a leather-bound chest. The bluenette quickly realized his position and shoved himself away from the man, blushing and staring down at the ground. "Er, it's nice to see you again…"

Faust chuckled and wrapped and arm around Damian's waist, his eyes sparking with mischief as he watched a girl walk by in the background, her eyes locked on them. He bent down to whisper in Damian's ear, "at your six o'clock, a brunette walked by. Turn around and watch from your periph."

Damian gave General Horogium a confused look before he coyly turned to look as if he were admiring the architecture of the hotel. And there she was, a brunette walked from behind the large snack bar and along the path to the hotel rooms, then she was out of sight. "Faust, I-"

"Keep watching."

He sighed and turned his attention to the plants, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the same girl walk the way she came with another female trailing along behind her. "There's two…"

Faust's lips were back at his ear. "Turn around very slowly. Once you see three go by, follow me into the hotel. Don't make any sudden moves."

Sure enough, three girls walked by and the couple headed off calmly into the cafeteria, and safely through the lobby.

* * *

><p>Zeo, who was walking back from a snack bar, stopped in his tracks and dropped the food. "Masamune!" And he was off, tackling his long-time hero and friend to the hard ground.<p>

"_Oof!_" Masamune had the wind knocked out of him and didn't have time for plausible words before the younger male had started yelling at him.

"Where have you been?! More than six years Masamune-_six years!_ You and Toby just off and disappear, and now you show up like everything's hunky-dory!"

This is when Toby sighed and plucked the pup off his lover. "Down Zeo. We had a long flight."

Kyoya snickered and was promptly glomped by his red-headed lover.

"Kyoya! I'm so sorry, I thought Damian had gone to the pool and that we would have plenty of time and-" He was quickly shut-up with a kiss.

"Don't apologize. No harm in leaving me hangin'…"

Gingka snorted at the pun and proceeded to drag his green-haired lover towards his hotel room.

Reiji sauntered on over to Jinga, who was still sitting at the edge of the pool, and plopped down next to him. He swung his long, pale legs into the water, his black TRIPP shorts getting wet at the fringe. "You gonna greet me or what?"

Jinga smirked and turned his full attention to his lover. "Just couldn't bear to go a week without me, could you?"

"No way." The pyro leaned in and gave Jinga a peck on the cheek, nuzzling his skin with his nose. "Now, why don't you show me our room?"

Jinga snorted. "No way, I'm already sharing with Gingka." Suddenly, Jinga heard his phone ringing from a nearby table. He stood up, dripping wet and splashing water onto Reiji as he picked up his phone and checked the I.D. "Hello?"

"_Jinga, it's Gingka. Kyoya and his family are staying at the Contemporary Resort. Kyoya has his own room, so I'm gonna stay with him. Tell Reiji I said hi!_"

"…how does he do that?" Jinga looked up as Reiji poked his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Check it out…" The red-head nodded towards a large snack bar, watching as about ten girls walked past.

"That's weird…" The spiky haired teen noted.

"Wait…" Reiji's eyes widened as another five girls joined the group, their eyes on him and his lover. "Shit, Toby said this might happen."

"What?" Now Jinga was looking perplexed.

"Just turn around very slowly, but look like you're full of energy to fool 'em - if they think you're tired, they'll jump on you. We're going to walk into the lobby and find a way to your room."

"But my room's right around the corner…"

Reiji stared down at him blankly. "You really want gay fangirls chasing us?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, where'd everyone go?" It was now down to Zeo, Masamune, and Toby. The latter two glanced towards the mob of girls pacing back and forth just yards from them, and quickly turned-tail and ran into the cafeteria. "Hey! What's-?" This is when Zeo <em>finally <em>noticed the girls. At the sudden movement of his two oldest friends, the flock had stopped in their tracks. All eyes were locked onto Zeo, their mouths watering. "Oh…shit…"

"Hey Zeo! How've ya been?"

Zeo turned and a spark showed in his eyes as they locked onto Reno. He ran as fast as he could towards the red-head and shoved him towards the now on-coming fangirls. "Sorry Reno, best of luck!" He slammed into Da Xiang by accident and the teen went flying into the pool.

Chao-Xin, who was following his boyfriend, jumped into the water, dragged his lover out, and threw him over his shoulder as he started running from the screaming mob.

Reno had disappeared into the crowd of fans long ago.

* * *

><p>"So this is where we're staying?" Gingka asked, looking up at the Contemporary Resort. The building was like the love-child of an airport and a hospital. King and Faust had told the others to stay back as they entered the building, then the two had practically power-walked back out. Apparently they didn't like the hospital smell that came with the resort, so the group had stayed outside for a full hour, watching the father-and-son act of Febreeze-ing the shit out of the place. Once everything smelt like the dressing room during the Halloween play, Faust said it was safe to go in.<p>

Now the odd group was standing at the front desk in the resort lobby.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?" A young man asked Faust from behind the counter.

"No."

"Uh…sir, you'll need to-" King stepped up and gently placed what looked like several grand onto the counter, neatly wrapped in a black rubber band.

"We would like the best rooms, close to exits, no house-keeping, do not touch our luggage, and dinner reservations for the week."

"Uh, yes sir, of course."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, lights-out. We're getting up early tomorrow to head to the Magic Kingdom." Damian said, wheeling his luggage into his and Zeo's room. "And I swear Reiji, if I hear one moan, grunt, sigh, or any other questionable noise, I'm castrating you." With that, he shut the bedroom door and locked it.<p>

Reiji rolled his eyes and proceeded to unfold the pull-out mattress from the couch. "Hey, there's no pillows!"

Jinga looked up from his bag on the floor. "Are you shitting me? Damian! We're stealing your pillows!"

A, "no you're not!" came from the locked bedroom, causing Reiji to smirk.

"It's no big deal Jingie. We can be each others' pillow." He winked and threw himself onto the bed, then cringed. "Ow…this bed feels…like a rock…"

"That's what you get for being perverted." Jinga stated, crawling onto the mattress and under the papery sheets. "Say, what did you do about Oathkeeper and Oblivion?" The redhead asked, fiddling with his cell to make sure the alarm still worked.

"Don't worry, they're taken care of."

"…as long as Wales isn't involved, I don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>So? You all ready for some hardcore Disney up ahead? It's finally come to your attention that I have left certain chapters with cliffhangers that never finish. I did this on purpose you idiots. (lmao) It's all part of my intricate design for how this 'season' or whatever will end. Be patient.<strong>

**Hope everyone isn't too jealous of me for going to Disney World! You all need to go, it truly is the Happiest Place on Earth. Seriously. The staff are constantly msiling. It was like a cult.**

**R&R! And happy birthday to my seme who has done so very much for me in my life, it's not even funny.**

**I think that rounds up for chapter 1 of Back to the Basics Blader Style! (DISNEY ARC ONLY)**

**Remember that this is AU (Alternate Universe) so the character's lifestyle and personality is not the same in the current time and setting. Basically, It's another world. xD**

**I have soooo many stories to work on and really, not good. I'm developing a huge habit of leaving stories undone and writing out new chapters for new ideas that pop into my mind.**

**Call it LAZY in me. And DISTRACTION. **

**Me=ADHD.**

**PULEAZE WEE-VIEW! **

**(Seriously, Please review.)**

**XD**


	28. Magic Kingdom

**Woo-hoo! Let's get this on! Another chappie arrived in the mail! XD**

**Disclaimer: I not own anything in this. : 3 (lolz at Robot Chicken on TV)**

**W00T!: So, my seme can stop bitching now, because here is the second DisneyWorld chapter~! Still have about four more to go... Again, the following is based-on true stories, however when it comes to Jack Sparrow and Kadaj...it happened to my dad. XD Also, this is my MacBook Pro's first BttB chapter! Let's be kind to him and tell him he did a good job. (pets Apple icon on back) Sure, the Caps Lock button is annoying me, but I love him. And my wi-fi. I can type from my bed now~! Woo-hoo! : D (goes back to reading DBZ) Mmmm...buff men fighting and rubbing their bodies together...yummy. 3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Magic Kingdom**

"Rise and shine! Time to get up and see what Disney has to offer!" Zeo called, waltzing into the kitchen to start the coffee. Damian walked out of the room after his lover, his eyes heavy and his hair more disheveled than usual.

Jinga turned over on the pull-out with a groan, curling into Reiji's warmth and throwing the covers over his face.

"Fuck you Zeo, I'm not getting up..." The redhead mumbled, cracking his eyes open under the sheets to see Reiji smirking at him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, to which Damian tiredly answered.

"Good morning!" Unfortunately it was Gingka, the teen grinning stupidly as usual. Kyoya and his brothers were behind him, each greenette holding a cup of coffee. Faust looked just about as excited as Gingka's cats on their way to the vet.

"..." Damian slammed the door shut again.

* * *

><p>Reiji, the twins, Chao-Xin and Da Xiang, and the entirety of Kyoya's family, along with Masamune and Toby, took up over half of the small cafeteria inside the Wilderness Lodge. Each male had a tray loaded with breakfast goodies, ranging from croissants to Cheetos, muffins to milk cartons, and the unknown snackage on Chao-Xin's tray.<p>

"So, where to first?" Yazoo asked, shaking his milk carton gingerly to see how much was left.

Damian set down his sandwich and pulled out his phone, the device holding their entire schedule for the trip. "Today we're going to the Magic Kingdom by ferryboat, and Faust," the silverette looked up from his croissant, "said he's taking me to dinner tonight. The rest of you can stay as long as you want in the park and just come back here to eat." He flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. "That good for everyone?"

'Everyone' nodded, and each male hurriedly finished their breakfast to get to the ferryboat.

* * *

><p>"Hi peoples!" Chao-Xin shouted, leaning over the ferry's side to wave obnoxiously at a passing boat. The entire crowd waved back, some even taking pictures. Da Xiang sat beside his lover, a rope tied securely around the Virgo blader's waist to keep him from falling in.<p>

"Ugh..." Jinga turned to look at Reiji, the red-head sitting as far away from the water as possible.

"You okay?" He asked. The pyro shook his head and held onto his stomach, keeping his eyes tightly shut. The blond rubbed Reiji's shoulder and rolled his eyes while Faust smirked at him from the back row.

Once the group finally made it safely to the dock, Faust threw himself off the boat and ran as fast as he could to the gates leading into the park. Jinga sighed and followed him, his twin and Kyoya snickering.

"You know, you really need to see someone about your Hydrophobia." Jinga said, glaring at the pyro as he took in deep breaths.

"We're taking a bus back to the hotel!" Reiji said indignantly. "I refuse to 'do the do' with you if I feel like crap from another boat ride."

"You ignored my insult apparently...and who said anything about doing it? We're at Disney World, it's just plain _wrong _to do anything like that here!"

Suddenly the crowds started thinning out as the park was opened, thousands of people all cheering and laughing as they entered the Magic Kingdom.

"Reiji, Jinga! Wait up!" Damian called from Faust's arms. Apparently, General Horogium refused to let the blunette out of his sight. They made it to the bickering couple after everyone walked through the gates and Damian handed Jinga a map. "I'll have my cell phone on in case you need anything or want to meet-up later."

"Where are you going?" Jinga asked, pocketing the map.

"We'll be heading to Tomorrowland. Toby and Masamune are going with my father to look around." Faust said, nodding to King and the others as they passed by to walk into a shop. This is when the General noticed the waist-high poles with the heads carved into horses lining the streets.

_~Mini-Flashback:Faust~_

"Mommy, mommy! Can we go into the castle? Please?" A ten-year-old Yazoo asked their mother.

She rolled her eyes and caught sight of the horse-shaped pole with the ring in it's mouth. She looked to King and smirked before turning to look down at a teenage Faust.

"Honey, why don't you watch your brothers while your father and I go into the store, okay?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow before noticing the poles. He grinned and nodded. "Sure mom, I'd be glad to."

His mother winked at him and strolled off with his father into a nearby store. Faust, who had suggested to his parents they place child leashes on his siblings, tied each of them to the same pole and picked up Kyoya. He held the toddler just out of Kadaj' reach and watched, full of pride, as Kyoya dropped his lollipop into his brother's hair.

_~End of Mini-Flashback:Faust~_

"Faust?" Damian looked up at the silverette. The General blinked and turned around to stare at his brothers. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo each gulped and quickly walked off towards the castle, all glaring at each pole they passed.

"Nothing. Zeo!" The Byxis Blader jumped about a foot into the air. He had been examining a storefront window containing expensive souvenirs, with some of Faust's money in his pocket.

"I didn't buy anything!" He shouted back, walking back towards his lovers.

"Yet..." Damian muttered.

The three waved goodbye to the younger couples and headed off for Tomorrowland.

* * *

><p>Chao-Xin started jumping up and down, looking at his map. "Okay! I wanna go to Adventureland, Frontierland, and we <em>need<em> to go on the _Pirates of the Caribbean _ride and _Splash Mountain_! Right Gingka?" The redhead couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah! Why don't we all just stick together and follow Chao-Xin?" The redhead's answer caused everyones' IQ to drop about ten points.

The asian teen sighed and looked at his lover's pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look!" Yazoo pointed towards a crowd standing in front of a stage. Jack Sparrow was swaying his hips as he talked to the people watching him, saying something about distracting men who were after you. "Let's get a closer look!"<p>

The three greenettes walked through the crowd and made it to the front row.

"Awright! Now I need brave laddies 'n' lasses to come on up so I can teach you to run away."

They saw a flash of red as Gingka threw himself onto the stage.

"Ah, eager boy we have here. Anyone else?"

A couple of kids and teens walked up on stage as Gingka insisted they all go before him.

"Good! Now then, take yer swords!" Mr. Gibbs passed out plastic swords to the kids, Gingka grinning. Jack stepped up to the first boy in line.

Yazoo, who was put in charge of filming the trip, already had the camera out and was keeping it on Gingka. "This should be good..."

"Now then laddy, Mr. Gibbs is going to come at ya, and you're gonna cross swords with 'im. Left, right, center, then point and say 'look! It's the Governor's daughter!' then you'll run away and be safe from harm. Can you do that mate?"

The kid nodded and did as he was told. He slashed at the pirate – left, right, went for the gut, then pointed behind the man, "Look! It's the Governor's Daughter!" Mr. Gibbs spun around to look and the child ran off the stage, laughing his ass off.

When it became Gingka's turn, Jack stepped in front of Mr. Gibbs.

"I'm gonna give you more a challenge. You'll have to fool me, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"That shouldn't be too hard!" Gingka said. The crowd laughed and waited for the teen to move. Gingka went in – left, right, center, and then, "Look! It's the Governor's daughter!"

"Eh, she's not that pretty."

The crowd burst into laughter again as jack gave Gingka a pat on the shoulder and sent him off.

After Jack and Mr. Gibbs sang _Yo-Ho_, Mr. Gibbs walked up to the captain and told him of his duty to fix something on the ship.

Of course...

"Look! It's the Governor's daughter!"

"Where?!" Mr. Gibbs spun around as Jack tip-toed behind stage. Unfortunately, he was staring at Kadaj. Thank goodness Yazoo had the camera to protect his face. "Oh, you thought you hide from me eh? Well we'll...you're a funny looking woman...kinda...look like a man...you are a man...dude looks like a lady..."

Kadaj then proceeded to head towards the nearest store to buy more manly clothes than his skinnies and tank.

* * *

><p>Da Xiang had a death-grip on the Oh-Shit bar, while Chao-Xin's grin stayed plastered on his face. Sure, they were only on a calm little boat-ride in a dark, enclosed area, but Da Xiang had read-up on each ride prior to the trip. What do you think he did on that plane to keep himself sane? Of course, his plans for entertainment had back-fired some when he read about the safety issues involved in constructing most of Disney World's rides.<p>

So now, as they passed through a floating image of Davy Jones, the teen jumped a little in his seat and looked down to find Chao-Xin holding his hand.

_"Dead man tell no tales." _Came from an animatronic, and suddenly Da Xiang's tender moment with his lover was interrupted by a fourteen feet drop.

Reiji gave a shout of "woo-hoo!" in the front row to which Jinga joined him, and then everyone laughed and admired the scenes on either side of them.

Da Xiang was not amused.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me~!<em>" Gingka sang, skipping out of the attraction and into the gift shop. Kyoya followed him, shaking his head and smirking.

"What am I ever going to do with him?"

"Gag him?" Da Xiang suggested. He immediately regretted it when the greenette turned and grinned.

"Not a bad idea."

The group walked around the gift shop for a while, Gingka insisting he buy Kyoya a pirate Mickey Mouse hat, and succeeding to put it on his lover's head.

"You know, that look actually suits you..."

Jinga picked up a plastic sword from a bin and looked at it, then caught Reiji watching him. He picked up another one and smirked. "Reiji, think fast!" He tossed the sword and his lover caught it.

Reiji plucked a Jack Sparrow hat and wig ensemble from a shelf and threw it atop his head, flattening his spikes underneath.

"So, come to negotiate, eh you slimy git?" Reiji said, doing his best Jack impression.

Jinga grinned and spun the sword around in his hand once.

"Well look what I got." Reiji tossed his sword into a bin and snatched a small jar from another shelf. "_I got a jar of dirt~! I got a jar of dirt~! I got a jar of dirt~! And guess what's inside it~!_"

Jinga face-palmed and shoved the plastic sword back in with it's friends, then yanked the small jar from his lover.

_"Oi! Barboogie shnickle-shnickle!"_

Reiji was promptly slapped.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Tomorrowland...<em>

"Space Mountain, huh?" Faust narrowed his eyes at the large building and caught sight of his father, along with Toby and Masamune, making their way towards him.

"C'mon! Let's go on it!" Zeo was looking excitedly at the entrance, watching everyone going in but himself made him feel very anxious.

"You done shopping already?" Damian asked Toby.

"Actually, there was so much to look at, Masamune here said to simply come back at the end of the day."

Masamune smirked. "I spared you from carrying at least ten bags around with you for over ten hours. You should be more grateful."

After talking with King, Faust had asked his dad to join him on the ride. Now the group of six stood in line, several men and women checking them all out under the soft neon blue lights. The interactive games came on and Damian beamed, eager to get his mind off the crowd and do something familiar. Zeo stood next to him, arming himself with the green buttons while the bluenette had the blue. Faust stood on his other side, claiming the red just before the game started.

Damian: 58

Zeo: 25

Faust: 10

It was a firing game. The General had a good excuse.

Twenty minutes later they all sat in the same train: Faust was in the front, Zeo in the middle, and Damian holding tightly onto the Oh-Shit bar in the back. In the row behind them, Toby sat in the front with Masamune in the back, and King tying his hair back in the center seat. The proceeding information is important.

A repetitive warping noise sounded as our riders rolled towards a blue orb. At the far end of the tunnel, a field of stars appeared as the blue strobe lights turned off. Shortly after, a strobe-light effect lit Faust's hair as the camera took a photo. After the camera flashed, the train began to climb up the lift hill. Once they reached the top, they descended a short drop and suddenly started a series of turns, sharp climbs, and steep drops in the glowing darkness.

Zeo was shouting in utter excitement, Damian still wouldn't let go of the Oh-Shit bar, Toby and Masamune were smirking, King was idly observing the lay-out of the track, and Faust had a mad grin plastered on his face.

Until he felt a sharp pain in his skull shortly after a steep drop.

Zeo stopped his whoopin' and hollerin' when something wet hit him in the face. Instinctively, he licked his lips, and said, "Hm, irony."

In the darkness of the ride, Faust reached up and felt the back of his head. He brought his hand back and sniffed, then, just a tad late, realized he forgot to tie his hair back like his father. In his mind, he cursed his long hair.

Once the ride had ended, they had to ensure the woman helping them off that Faust and Zeo, his face covered in droplets of blood, were okay.

As they took the moving sidewalk up to ground-level, Faust, King, Toby, and Masamune observed the diorama, signs, pictures, and robots.

When they stepped off the sidewalk, their jaws dropped.

A sign is what caused their reaction.

_Tomorrowland Light and Power Company_

Sound familiar?

* * *

><p>"Hey Reiji?"<p>

"Hn?"

Jinga's group was now moving through the line to _Splash Mountain_ when a thought crossed Gingka's mind.

"How come Da Xiang was whining more than you-"

"I resent that."

"-on the water ride before this one, when you were having an anxiety attack on a boat."

Jinga looked to his lover. "He's got a point."

"I can explain this one!" Chao-Xin shouted, startling an elderly woman behind them. "See, one time, we were doing something for Ryuga, and it involved a boat, a dude, and pushing him into the water, and Reiji fell in, and-"

The pyro slapped a hand over the Virgo blader's mouth. "Okay, shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Once our boys were seated in the log-shaped boat two in a row, Chao-Xin and Da Xiang in the back, Jinga and Reiji in the middle, and Gingka and Kyoya in the front, they started their journey through the mountain.

After five minutes, Da Xiang was becoming a little more than annoyed. The animatronic animals were singing, moving, and grinning in a frightening way as each drop they came to disappointed them with only about ten feet of a drop. The poor asian teen would not let go of the Oh-Shit bar even if Albert Einstein had waved over to him from the catwalk.

Well, he'd consider it.

"Why won't this freakin ride _end?_" Da Xiang asked impatiently.

"Be careful what ya wish for!" Came from Kyoya in the front as they started a steep climb upwards.

Vultures were hanging from the ceiling where light was pouring in from outside behind them.

_"You want a Laughing place? We'll give you a Laughing Place!"_

Suddenly they had about two seconds to view the park, the giant thorny vines below them, and Faust's group taking pictures in the crowd below.

Reiji, Gingka, Jinga, Kyoya, and Chao-Xin all threw their hands into the air and screamed as they tilted forward.

"_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!_" Da Xiang held out the word all the way down, his hands gripping the oh-Shit bar for dear life as his grades and times with Chao-Xin flashed before his eyes.

The log dove under the vines and back into the mountain, all of them wet and laughing. Da Xiang was not amused when there was yet _another _hill inside, of course only about ten feet again.

"...this is freaking false advertisement."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, poor Zurafa blader. He was only trying to see if the rides at Disney were safe and dependable or not.<strong>

**(laughs at seme) Yep! I cut out the dinner part, ha! I know, you hate me, but it's all part of the plan...and I'm lazy. XP So, I hope everyone was reminded of ShinRa when I said 'Tomorrowland Light and Power Company'. It's true. When my seme and I went on it and were in line, we called the games along the wall SOLDIER training. XD After we got off, we saw a diorama that looked a lot like ShinRa, and then the sign just pissed us off.**

**I did some quick research and found that the ride was made before Final Fantasy VII, so I guess the Squeenix members went to DisneyWorld and got drunk and came up with it on a whim. xD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and if you go on Splash Mountain, clear out at least half an hour from your schedule, those drops pissed me off. .**

**Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW! xD**


	29. Hollywood Studios (MGM)

**Lol, I'm back.**

**My Bad...: I know, I haven't updated in a month, and I don't have a good reason. I got into Dragon Ball again and read the entire manga in a week. I tried making my videos for you guys, and I got so confused with my iMovie, that I'll have to say fuck-it. XD Good news is, I finally killed my Writer's Block. My seme noticed I write more when she makes me laugh, and it helped a lot tonight. I was telling her how my pitcher smelled like her for some unknown reason and she asked what she smelled like to me and I told her, and she told me what I smelled like to her, so yeah, we had a moment, I like our moments. Hint to my seme: GIVE ME MORE MOMENTS AND I'LL WRITE FASTER! (rolls eyes) Alright, enjoy the next chapter in the disney Arc. : D Again, the following is all true, and I was Cloud on the last ride. My seme was...well, you'll see... (fufufufu...)**

**Enjoy! :D**

Damian straightened his navy blue shirt in the elevator as he, Faust, King, and Zeo rode up to the Contemporary Resort's dining hall.

"Gods of Kerbecks, I feel so under dressed..." Damian muttered, averting his eyes from looking at Faust in his shiny black leather coat. The General smirked and strolled out of the lift car once the doors parted, following his father into the hall.

While King spoke with the manager, Zeo spotted the windows all along the walls and grinned. "Look Damian! We'll be able to see the fireworks!" The bluenette nodded and gave a halfhearted smile, looking around nervously at the well-dressed hotel guests. "Hey, what's wrong?" noticing Damian's awkward stance, the brownette placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"Nothing, I just don't own a five-thousand dollar suit like the rest of you." He shrugged it off and yelped as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the well-fit young man.

"Damian, you're the richest man I know! And you don't need a suit to fit in, just-"

"True, his hair wouldn't allow him the pleasure of looking like everyone else." Faust said, smirking as his father approached them.

"You're one to talk..." Damian muttered.

King sighed and shot one last glare at the manager behind the counter. "Our table won't be ready for another ten minutes." That's all he said before he sat down on a stiff waiting couch, gestured for a waiter, and ordered the young man to bring him a glass of wine and to keep 'em coming.

Zeo sighed. "Well, at least they should have us seated in time for the show, right?"

Ten minutes later, each male looked up expectantly.

Nothing.

Twenty minutes later, Damian was handed a smooth rock by Zeo. He glanced at it and passed it over to Faust, who smirked and pocketed it.

Damian was handed another rock, and once again he passed it along to his lover.

After the fifth rock...

"Zeo, where are you getting-?" Then he noticed the faux tree in a pot filled with rocks identical to the ones filling Faust's pockets.

Zeo and the General burst out laughing, the silverette handing back all but one of the rocks and holding his kept one out to the bluenette.

"I'll keep this one. Damian, Zeo, you each keep one too." Damian rolled his eyes but pocketed the grey rock anyways. Zeo of course didn't hesitate.

King just started his tenth glass of wine.

_Over half an hour, a bathroom break, three women hitting on King, and a game of 'I Spy' later..._

Once they were finally seated and had their appetizers before them, King sat back in his chair as a wave of dizziness overtook him.

"Dad...?" Faust looked up from his food to see his father set his cloth napkin on the table.

"I'm going back to my room, don't forget to leave a tip after dinner." The man rose and walked fluidly out of the dining hall, his red coat attracting the attention of several more young women as he exited.

Damian, who hadn't yet touched his food, sighed frustratedly and looked to the General. "Faust, what fork do I use...?" He asked defeatedly, looking at the different sized forks before him.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in."

"Yeah dude, haven't you ever seen _Titanic_?" Zeo added, having already started his eating long ago with the fork at the very end.

Damian rolled his eyes and picked up the piece of silverware, finally able to eat like the rest of them.

Once they were finished, Damian added up the amount of times Faust had glanced up in the direction of their room.

Twenty-seven.

"Faust, is your dad alright?" Damian asked, setting his fork down as the main course was brought to them.

"He's fine." He looked at the waiter. "I'll have the check now, I will be paying for everything, including any prepared food that you have not yet brought to us."

The waiter nodded and hurried off to bring the check, disappointing Zeo greatly.

* * *

><p>Within seconds after walking into the hotel room, Faust and Damian were already rid of their clothing and were engaged in a heated kiss on the once innocent couch. Damian moaned into the kiss as a finger was roughly pushed into him, the General's long, pale finger stroking his prostate.<p>

"_Gods...Faust!_" Damian arched off the couch, his chest touching with his lover's as another finger was added to stretching him.

"_Damian..._"

* * *

><p>King lay on his bed, staring up with wide, open eyes at the immobile ceiling fan.<p>

He knew what had caused his dizziness earlier: The fumes from the dozens of air-fresheners used to rid the hotel of the hospital smell had gotten to him. He cursed himself in his mind for having a son smarter than him – a son that had slept in the small family room of his hotel room with the balcony door open to bring in fresh air.

_...what the...? _The ceiling fan was moving.

Well, it was _morphing_. Into a chameleon.

King's last full thought pertained to his heart-rate slowing down and an oddly warm feeling embracing him. The chameleon looked down at him, a shit-eating grin plastered on it's face, moving it's head this way and that, before crawling across the ceiling towards the bedroom door. King removed the covers from his silk robe-clad body and followed the lizard, opening the door to see it disappear through the wall just above the hotel door leading out into the hall. He pursued the thing further, unlocking the hotel room door and stepping out into the empty hall, his crimson robe barely making a sound.

Nothing. The lizard had disappeared.

Suddenly he felt another wave of dizziness just as Zeo Abyss turned a corner and came walking towards him.

The world spun and he collapsed.

"Oh my god!" Zeo screamed and ran to to the older man, bending down and lifting a bare foot to press his ear against the arch. "I can't get a heartbeat..." He jumped up and ran the few feet further to Faust's room, slamming the spare keycard in and throwing the door open to find the silverette thrusting in and out of Damian on the couch. "Faust! Your dad's in the hall, I can't hear a heartbeat! I think he's dead!"

Without breaking rhythm, the General grunted and looked to the doorway. "You listened at his foot again, didn't you?"

Zeo nodded.

"How many times-", he gave a particularly hard thrust into Damian, the bluenette burying his face into the couch with a moan, "do I have to tell you that doesn't work?"

"But the seagull in the movie-"

"Just wait a second!" Faust shouted, glaring daggers at the brownette until he left the room.

Once Damian and Faust came, Zeo lead the General into the hall and pointed down at his father. Faust sighed and picked his dad up from the floor, carrying him back into his open room and setting him on his bed.

"Next time do this yourself."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time to play...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Reiji! Damian could come back any minute..." Jinga attempted to fend off the horny teenager, failing miserably as the red-head peeled the redhead's shirt over his head and took a pert nipple into his mouth. "<em>Damn...<em>"

Of course this is when Damian chose to open the door to the hotel room and find his younger brother being molested on the pull-out couch. He remained calm and picked up a squirt bottle from the counter and sprayed the pyro with it once.

"Ah! Damnit, what the Hell?" Reiji glared at the younger male.

"That was a warning shot. Next time you get this up your ass." He set the bottle back down and stepped into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Zeo came in through the door, looking rather relieved about something.

Jinga shoved Reiji off of him and sat up, kicking his shoes off so they wound up on the other end of the room. "Zeo, why are you guys back early? I thought you were going out to dinner..."

"We finished early!" Damian called from the bathroom. Zeo burst into laughter and quickly made his way into his and Damian's room before the teens could ask anymore questions.

Reiji turned to his lover. "What was that about?"

* * *

><p>Golden green eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm clock on the bedside table. Pale blue lips pulled into a smirk as a hand reached out and crushed the blaring device with no effort.<p>

Jack sat up, his bare feet touching the floor as he raised his gauntlet-ted hand to examine it.

"**Now...how can I make the most out of this brief freedom?**" His eyes locked onto a cell phone that was vibrating beside the smoking remnants of the clock. He picked up the device and flipped it open.

_From: Damian_

_Subject: HS Schedule_

Jack opened the message and grinned absolute evil as he memorized the layout of the park and decided on his plans.

"**Oh yes, I will ****_definitely _****make use of my time...**"

Faust stepped out of his hotel room, walked a few feet, and slid the card into his father's door.

"Dad?" The silverette tensed at the sight of his father. _Great, just what we need; my dad's alter-ego showing up in the 'Happiest Place on Earth'. We are fucked._

Jack turned, smirking at King's son.

"**Faust.**" He stepped up to the General and eyed him up and down. "**I like your coat.**"

Faust sighed. "If it makes you go away faster, would you like to wear it?"

Jack smirked. "**Kind of you to offer. In fact, why don't you wear mine as well?**" He slipped off the tattered red cape and held it out to the silverette. Faust took it and handed over his precious coat, the pauldrons, of course, left in his hotel room.

"Give it back at the end of the day Jack, or so help me I'll make you pay for another one." The General warned as he threw the cape onto his shoulders and buckled it in place.

Jack smiled. "**Of course ****_son_****.**" His smile grew a bit wider as he admired the clash of King's red cape with the silver hair of Faust.

"...I'm not your son."

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of a crowd getting into Hollywood Studios, Damian inched closer to Faust. "So the fumes made your dad pass out, Jack showed up, you switched coats for no apparent reason, and he's leading the activities today instead of me <em>why?<em>" His blue eyes looked up curiously at his lover.

Faust smirked and wrapped an arm around the blunette's waist to pull him closer as they entered the park. "If it gets him to give my dad back sooner, I'm all for it. Just relax and enjoy the day."

Jack folded the map he had just picked up and grinned. The teens, the triplets, and the older adults all winced. Reiji nearly ran off to protect Jinga from the multi-personalitied male. "**We'll only ****be going on three rides today. I'll lead the way to the first one.**"

First up was TOY STORY MIDWAY MANIA!, to which the group felt relieved at the sight of the familiar _Pixar _characters as they walked through the attraction's line, Zeo taking pictures of everything.

Gingka started jumping up and down, pointing at the giant playing cards in front of them as they shuffled along. "Kyoya! Jinga, Reiji! Doesn't that remind you of Tetsuya?" The gang looked and they all started grinning. Chao-Xin quickly snapped a picture of the cards with Da Xiang's iPhone and sent it to the gambler.

"He's gonna get a kick out of this!"

They took up for ride vehicles, each sitting with their respective partner back-to-back with another pair, however Jack and Damian sat with each other while Zeo and Toby sat behind them. Each male kept grinning at each other in their 3-D glasses as the ride began to move them towards the practice round, where Reiji tried, and failed, to point his firing gun at Jinga.

So Jinga took all the points.

After all five rounds of the game, everyone looked down at their scores and hurried off the ride to brag.

Faust: 12,658

Masamune: 35,562

Toby: 27,685

Zeo: 47,582

Damian: 37,983

Reiji: 29,957

Jinga: 48,831

Chao-Xin: 50,938

Da Xiang: 68,485

Gingka: 58,693

Kyoya: 59,836

Kadaj: 46,677

Yazoo: 70,482

Loz: 56,496

Reno: 68,720

Jack: ...102,859

...it was another shooting game.

Next, we find our group bobbing their heads to Aerosmith as they waited to get on the _Rock 'n' Roller Coaster_. Of course Reiji, Zeo, and Chao-Xin were all discussing the band and how stoked they were to get on the ride, while others such as Gingka and Kyoya listened to their iPods.

Jack, Faust, Masamune, and Toby had parted ways for a short while to see the Muppet show...to which Jack was promptly escorted out of when he attempted to kill one of the characters.

The group of teens - plus four adults, entered a room where they saw Aerosmith finishing up a recording in their studio. The manager walked in and spoke to the band, telling them they were late for a concert. Steven requested backstage passes for all the riders, while the manager called up for a Super Stretch Limo.

They entered the parking garage and they all 'aw'ed at the length of the twenty-four seat 'limo'. Reiji and Chao-Xin sat in the very front, then Gingka and Jinga, then Da Xiang and Kyoya, Zeo and Damian, followed by Kadaj, and Loz, then Yazoo and Reno. Music blared through the speakers on either side of their heads as the bar was lowered, keeping them snug in their seats as they all held onto the Oh-Shit bars on the guards with anticipation. They moved a few feet before stopping as messages flashed on a screen above the tunnel, then cheered as the countdown began. The limo was pulled back, and Da Xiang gulped as he heard it lock into place.

In two-point-eight seconds, they were off at over sixty miles per hour through the inversions, corkscrews, and neon signs. Chao-Xin and Reiji were screaming their heads off as they did their best to make Devil-horns against the five Gs holding them back as they flew through the ride. Gingka and Jinga were swearing up a storm, and the triplets all cackled madly.

Once Damian had finished his ranting on 'extreme rides and their annoyances', Jack strolled up to them with a mad grin on his face.

"**One last ride. Damian,**" his gold eyes focused on the bluenette, "**this one is a surprise for you.**"

* * *

><p>Damian nervously walked forward with his lover's-father's-alter-ego and he stumbled as he was gently sat down as a seatbelt was fastened over his lap. Suddenly his blind-fold was pulled off by the smirking brownette as the man sat down beside him. He looked around helplessly as he recognized the ride.<p>

"Oh Gods no..."

Jack's smirk grew wider. "**Oh Gods ****_yes._**" He reached into his pocket and tied his hair back, watching Faust do the same beside him as the rest followed into the elevator.

Several young-adult men had joked around during the introduction of the ride – to which Jack and Damian passed with clearance from a staff member after informing her of the surprise for the blond – and were now messing around as they sat down in the back.

Once everyone was seated, the doors closed and they began to move up slowly.

_"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend in your very own episode of _**_The Twilight Zone_**_."_ Came from the voice of Rod Sterling as they stopped their ascent. Damian's eyes were already shut tight as he held on for dear life to his and Jack's Oh-Shit bars. The doors opened to reveal a long, dimly-lit hotel corridor with a single window at the opposite end. The sounds of a violent thunderstorm can be heard and lightning flashes across the glass of the window. The ghosts of the guests from nineteen-thirty-three appear for a moment, then vanish in a shock of electricity.

Reiji and Jinga are shaking in their seats as they await the inevitable, Chao-Xin hopping up and down in his, Da Xiang mimicking Damian. Gingka, Kyoya, and the rest are admiring the effects, completely aware of their fate, but not scared.

Yet.

The corridor disappears and only the window remains in sight as it morphs into a creepier black-and-white version and shatters in the now star-filled hallway.

The elevator doors close and they begin to rise, Sterling's voice startling Gingka as they continue upwards.

_"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you."_The elevator stops and the doors open to show a maintenance room that slowly morphs into an endless field of stars. The car begins to move forward through _The fifth Dimension_, gently rocking the riders into a false sense of security.

Stars in front of them split like doors as they enter another vertical shaft, Sterling's voice speaking to them one last time.

_"You are about to discover what lies beyond the Fifth Dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror."_

* * *

><p><strong>You all should know that I did not orignally intend to end this chapter with a comical cliff-hanger. It's after 2:30 AM and I wrote most of this chapter on the toilet in one night...I'm never eating nachoes again. . Thanks again for putting up with me! R&amp;R, and hope you all don't kill me in my sleep for updating so late.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	30. Animal Kingdom

**WTF?: Censor: ...I have nothing to say. Me: So yeah, this chapter is mostly stings I forgot in the previous Disney chapters, and a little OOC-ness...but please enjoy, the next one will be better, I promise. Also, my seme will be gone for a few months, and I won't be able to talk to her. It's a good/bad thing, because more time to write, but then again she is my muse. Once more, the following is 100% true.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

**Animal Kingdom**

He screamed. Damian screamed as loud and as hard as he could, sure he was about to break both his and Jack's Oh-Shit bars from the force of his grip on them. He could feel his stomach, kidneys, lungs – all of his organs flying up and down inside his body as the elevator shot down and back up again, over and over. At times the blonds' black vision from behind his closed eyelids would lighten, making him scream louder as he would crack them open to see wide doors open to a view of the park for only a split second before they would plunge back down. Jack was laughing maniacally with his sons and the teens, all except Da Xiang of course, and Damian could vaguely hear the young men in the back who had behaved disrespectfully earlier screaming worse than he was.

The feeling that scared the young man the most was the repeated instances where the elevator would fly up, and he would have just enough time for the sense of weightless-ness to consume him, before being shot back down again. Again and again he screamed 'till his throat was sore, sure that the seatbelt holding him down would break and he'd slam up into the ceiling then back down into his seat.

When the ride was over, Damian glared hatefully at Jack the whole time they were unbuckling their seat belts. The young men from earlier had all been very quiet in their seats, shifting nervously, an awkward silence as they slowly exited the ride.

Once in the gift shop, Gingka and Kyoya ran over to one of those squished coin machines and got their proof of surviving the Tower of Terror. Reiji and Jinga ran over to the counter to laugh at their faces in the photo taken during the first drop, and ended up buying one. Da Xiang and Damian were both shaking form head to toe, and were both also receiving snickers from their lovers.

"So, where to next?" Chao-Xin asked, admiring a forty-dollar T-shirt.

Faust touched Damian's shoulder and the man jumped a foot in the air. "Apparently I'll be taking this one back to the hotel." He glared at Jack. "Jack, you had better bring my coat back in one piece."

"**Hmph.**" Jack turned to the triplets. "**How would you three like to spend the rest of the day with me?**"

Kadaj glanced at Zeo and Toby arguing over a pair of flip-flops and shrugged. "Sure, beats being with these guys."

* * *

><p>The group split after spending over two hundred dollars in the gift shop, most of them returning to their respective hotel rooms.<p>

Jack, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Kyoya, and Gingka had chosen to return to the Magic Kingdom, seeing as the leading ravenette had missed-out on the previous day's activities.

Now they passed through the ornate gates into the Haunted Mansion's gardens. Gingka and Kyoya occupied themselves as the line made it's way closer to the mansion by reading aloud the comical tombstones and snapping pictures of them. Once inside, they were led into a small foyer, then further into an octagonal room. They were herded into the room and the staff members instructed them to stand as close to the center as possible. Kyoya wound up with Gingka sitting on his shoulders to give the shorter teen a better view of the walls.

The door faded into another wall, and Paul Frees' voice welcomed them.

_"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'Ghost Host'."_

Jack snorted.

_"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this room actually stretching?Or is it your imagination, hmm...?"_

Of course, now that it was mentioned, everyone looked up to indeed see the walls stretching further and further upward. A portrait on every other wall stretched as well, showing a bearded man, a demur young woman, an old lady, and a man with sideburns.

_"...and consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors...which offers you this chilling challenge: To find a way out! Hahahahahaha! Of course, there's always _**_my _**_way..."_

Now Jack, who had been smirking up until the last line, was looking around the room with an expression of deep thought.

Most definitely not a good sign.

The lights go out, lightning flashes, and the image of the 'ghost host' hanging from a noose in the cupola startles Gingka into falling off Kyoya's shoulders and onto Loz. After Gingka assured people he was okay and the host apologized for scaring them so early, a wall opened up to lead the guests further into the mansion.

After walking through a long, dimly-lit hall with moving portraits and busts, they entered a deathly cold loading station, where they were guided to their Doom Buggies. Stepping onto the moving carpet beside the buggies, Gingka and Kyoya hopped into the first one, followed by Yazoo and Loz in the one behind them, and Jack and Kadaj in the third.

Gingka and Kyoya immediately took advantage of the privacy of the carriage and snuggled close to each other as they rode down a seemingly endless hallway. Turning out of the hall, they moved into a conservatory, where a funeral was taking place. A large raven is perched by a coffin, the corpse attempting to break free. The ghosts become restless and try to escape from their hiding places, shaking, knocking, and breathing sounds echoing through the room. A grandfather clock chimes thirteen as the hands spin backwards faster and faster, the shadow of a clawed hand over them.

Now that Gingka was completely content in Kyoya's arms, they entered a Séance Room full of floating musical instruments, Madame Leota summoning the mansion's spirits while levitating above her table.

_"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat,_

_call in the Spirits, wherever they're at._

_Rap on a table, it's time to respond,_

_send us a message from somewhere beyond._

_Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween,_

_awaken the Spirits with your tambourine._

_Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond,_

_let there be music from regions beyond._

_Wizards and Witches wherever you dwell,_

_give us a hint by ringing a bell."_

Now they passed on to the balcony of a magnificent ballroom where the happy haunts begin the celebration of a birthday. After admiring the ghosts drinking wine on hanging chandeliers and leaving their coffins behind in favor of dancing, the doom buggie brought them to the attic, the irregularly-shaped room filled with gifts, mementos, and personal artifacts.

Kyoya, the triplets, and Jack all spun around in their seats just before leaving the attic as they saw a woman reciting wedding vows with a hatchet in her hand.

The buggies flew out a window, turned, and plunged backwards down into the woods, ghoulish trees surrounding the guests, and a raven cawing at them. Once they reach the ground, they turned towards a graveyard, the caretaker – the last living man – and his emaciated dog standing by the gates shaking and whimpering. Ghosts appeared from their respective tombstones, floating around the guests before they depart to the five busts of singing heads, then finding themselves at another party of sorts.

By this time, Gingka had once again grabbed Kyoya's attention, and the couple was back to their snuggling.

As the buggies carried the riders out of the crypt, Little Leota floats above the exit.

_"Hurry back...hurry back! Be sure to bring your Death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been,"_she snickered, _"_**_dying _**_to have you."_

* * *

><p>After exiting the ride and walking just a few meters, Jack nearly missed it, but thanks to Gingka pointing it out, he turned his eyes to it and froze. A stone wall was engraved with names and dates, the last one catching the man's eye as well as King's children'.<p>

**_Here Lyeth his Loving Wives_**

**_PENELOPE DIED 1434_**

**_ABIGAIL 1435_**

**_ANASTASIA 1436_**

**_PRUDENCE 1437_**

**_PHOEBE 1438_**

**_EUGENA 1439_**

**_LUCRETIA_**

**_SEVEN WINSOM WIVES_**

**_SOME FAT SOME THIN_**

**_SIX OF THEM WERE FAITHFUL_**

**_BUT THE SEVENTH DID HIM IN_**

Gingka read the stone and grinned. "Dude, Kyoya, your mom is awesome."

"What are you talking about? Just because the names match, doesn't mean she's my mother..."

**_Holy fucking shit...I knew she was a crazy bat, but this is pushing it – even for your wife. _**Jack said to King, blinking at the stone wall.

In his mind, King sighed, deciding to return to blissful ignorance of his opposing personality.

Jack turned and threw off Faust's coat with a flourish, making his way out of the park – certainly up to no good. Faust picked up his coat with a glare and in turn threw off his father's, his hair no longer contrasting horridly with red. Truly, wearing King's coat was Faust's Fashion-Fuck-Up of the year.

Moving on...

Around ten in the evening, Faust and, surprisingly Reno, found themselves staring dumbfoundedly at King arguing with himself, naked, in the hot spring by the pool.

Reno gulped. "Um, Faust? Is your dad...on any special pills?"

* * *

><p><em>One hour before Faust and Renos' discovery of King...<em>

Jack sighed contentedly as he let himself sink into the hot water, his clothes lost back inside the hotel, one lone, fluffy towel rolled up on the rocks behind him. His eyes slid shut as he appreciated the ending to his free day from King, and he gave his host back his control.

King's eyes shot open as he heard rustling in the bushes. He stood in the frothing waters and glared daggers at the man to present himself from the shadows.

"Alucard..."

"Is that any way to greet your favorite cousin?" The 'Vampire' stripped off his clothes, nonchalantly stepping into the tub, patting the place beside him. King sat down, practically growling.

"I was here first." King scooted away from the Grinning Wonder.

Said maniac shifted closer. "True, but only by mere months, my dear Vinny." He cackled and looked up at the sky. "Shame too, we could've been born the same day – then we would _really _have had some fun." He glanced to the side to find King ignoring him. "Did you know this park is kind enough to give plenty of parking space for planes?"

King sighed in frustration. "Yeah, it's called a garden – I hadone too, you know."

Alucard cackled loudly and shook his head. "No, no, this one goes for miles and has wild animals running everywhere."

"...that was a wildlife preserve."

* * *

><p>Now, on their third full day at Disney World, everyone was already too tired to care anymore. So, today was the day for Animal Kingdom, a park with few fast-moving rides, and made mostly to view beautiful animals as they were before humans came and fucked everything up. Reiji still had a headache from his and Jinga's adventure in the <em>Honey, I Shrunk the Kids scaled-up<em> replica of the back yard, where he had been running through a tunnel and randomly slammed his skull into the ceiling.

Damian led the group towards the entrance for viewing the wild animals, but unfortunately, _Rafifki's Planet Watch _was on an emergency lock-down due to an unknown aircraft settled in the middle of the land. After hearing this news, King rolled his eyes and walked back to the hotel, determined to get drunk off his ass.

Faust and Reno gawked at each other.

So now, after putting up with Gingka and Chao-Xin's disappointment, Damian trudged through the park with the gang following behind him, minus two teens. Chao-Xin had dragged Da Xiang off to the lone water ride, _Kali River Rapids_, in hopes of getting soaked-to-the-bone to cheer himself up.

The Virgo blader didn't get a drop on him, while Da Xiang had been the one to get slammed by the waterfall.

Now the young couple, the shorter one wearing brand new clothes and his hair finally dry, stopped and stared at a face-paint kiosk. Chao-Xin walked up to it and looked at one that looked remarkably like his brother.

"Hey, Da Xiang?" He pointed to the selection of face-art. "Can I get my face painted?"

The Zurafa blader pulled out his wallet and checked. Of course he knew he had plenty of money, but he just loved seeing how much his lover begged for things. "I don't know...do you want to eat tonight?"

"Please?"

Da Xiang frowned and looked back into his wallet. "I don't know, Chao..."

"_Please?_" Chao-Xin was on his knees, giving the dark haired Giraffe blader the puppy-dog eyes.

_It's so easy to mess with him._"Okay, which one do you want?"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>While riding <em>Dinosaur<em>, Gingka marveled at the animatronics, while Jinga screamed like a little girl, terrified at the fake dinosaur would fall and slam down onto him.

The scientist's voice coming over the speakers in the Time Rover was constantly yelling, _"We're not gonna make it! We're not gonna make it!"_

"We better damn-well make it!" Damian shouted, clutching the Oh-Shit Bar.

* * *

><p>In the 4-D show, <em>It's Tough to be a Bug<em>, Da Xiang looked up with a bored expression as gigantic spiders came down from the ceiling, fully aware of the 3-D glasses still perched on his nose. Chao-Xin, Damian, and Gingka _shrieked_.

Flick came onto the stage at the end, smiling and waving at the crowd. He asked that everyone make way so the smaller bugs could exit the theater. At that same moment, people jumped in their seats and squeaked in surprise as they felt something run underneath them, apparently maggots.

Da Xiang flew out of his seat and landed on Chao-Xin, shaking and staring wide-eyed at his seat.

* * *

><p>The entirety of Kyoya's family and Damian's group met-up at the Polynesian Resort for dinner early that evening, Reno checking out the hot Jamaican man loading clean plates into the cart, and Gingka and Jinga sneaking alcohol-filled desserts onto their plates.<p>

Chao-Xin sat down beside his boyfriend at one of their tables, raising an eyebrow at the Zurafa blader's food. "Why are you only eating chinese food?" He eyed the Bento Box that contained a bowl of teriyaki beef chow noodles, orange chicken bites, small cup of steamed veggie and one lone fortune cookie.

"Because it appeals to our culture." Da Xiang gave a wary look at his lover's food, all un-identifiable, all steaming hot, and all promising many trips to the toilet.

All-in-all, it was a calm ending, to a calm day.

Until tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>Censor: It's two in the morning, get it over with. Some of have a favorite past time - it's called sleep, not stay-up-and-babysit-idiot-while-she-finish-chapter.<strong>

**Me: ...jee, thanks.**

**Censor: But, you got finished.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	31. Epcot (DISNEY ARC END!)

**Currently...: I'm sitting here in my bed, it's after 3:00 am, and I'm crying. The scene with Chao-Xin and Da Xiang at the end describes my very first kiss with my seme. She kissed me on my brithday. We had gone into the hotel, she started playing FFVIII, and I got bored and crawled into the fold-out couch and went to sleep, completely giving up on getting what I wanted for my birthday. After a little while, she crawled in next to me, and there you have the scene. Every way Da Xiang described it is what was going through my mind. My seme reads this too - even though she helps write it - so I fell really fucking awkward right now. Anyway, I know these few chapters took months to get out, but a lot of shit has gone down. My mom had two strokes. My grandpa has Alzheimers. I've been having the same horrible headache in the same place for over a year, and it finally got to me. I had a breakdown and just started screaming. I'm hoping to see a doctor soon, but I have to wait until my mom sees one so we can make sure she doesn't have cancer. So yes, like I said, a lot of shit has gone down. Also, though these chapters took up months, it will now be easier to write, so expect more chapters closer together. It's summer, I have nothing to do, so I WILL update frequently. My seme and I have a lot of ideas, and I'm already writing some now. The next chapter will cover the start of summer vacation for the guys, and after that, I'll fast-forward to the current date, and everything will be in real-time again. Remember, these chapters take place during four days or so in a row, not months apart. Thanks for staying with me guys, it means a lot. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own things here herein.**

**Epcot**

**Disney Arc:**

**End**

Jinga yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Finally! Last day here, I am so ready to go home~" He sighed and looked next to him on the bed, Reiji glaring up at him from the pillows they had _finally _found belonging to the pull-out.

"I still don't understand how you are so damn happy in the morning, but so emo the rest of the day..." The pyro turned over and looked at the time on his cell. He groaned and wished death upon the shining numbers reading _8:00_.

"C'mon Rej, it's the last day. Today we just walk around Epcot, buy shit we don't need, and keep you away from Germany..."

Reiji rolled his eyes and threw the blankets off him. "Whatever, I'm gonna go have a smoke." He stood up wearing nothing but his red snake printed on black boxers and picked up a random pair of pants, sifting through the pockets.

Jinga furrowed his brow. "I thought you quit after you met me...?"

The red-head just shrugged and relaxed once he pulled out a beaten up pack of Marlboro Lights. "They help me relax when I'm really fucking tired or stressed out. Just don't tell Damian, he'd pitch a fit." He walked around the bed and pecked Jinga's lips before throwing on a T-shirt and heading out onto the patio.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had entered Epcot, snatched a map, and split-up, each male relaxed considerably.<p>

Most were off in couples, Reiji and Jinga walking to Canada, eager to get something with a moose on it. Chao-Xin and Da Xiang were making their way towards Japan, Chao-Xin for the manga and plushies, Da Xiang for the culture. Damian, Zeo, Faust, Toby, and Masamune honestly didn't care where they were going, but figured they'd head off to ride _MISSION: SPACE _at some point in the day.

For now, we will be following Gingka and Kyoya, as they make a new friend.

The couple was walking hand-in-hand, both taking advantage of the positive atmosphere of Disney World and it's acceptance of gays. The greenette pointed towards China, noticing colorful toys in groups all over the place. Gingka eagerly led the way, picking up this and that, and questioning most of them.

Then he saw it.

"Kyoya...I want that!" He ran over to a stand full of marionettes, the colorful toys obnoxiously beckoning to him. He picked up a multi-colored one that seemed to be a furry flamingo...if it was gay. "Kyoya, this is what I want! Please? Please, please, please?" He was hopping up and down excitedly, hugging the puppet close to him.

Kyoya stepped back. "Gingka, it's hideous...it looks like Jeffree Star barfed on it..."

Gingka's face became cold as stone, his eyes boring into Kyoya's. "Kyoya. I want it."

The air around them became cold.

"Gingka, there's no point to it, and it costs forty dollars!"

"I. Want. It."

Kyoya looked from the puppet, to his lover's searing eyes, and back to the inanimate object. "Gingka-"

"Kyoya. I can promise that you will never be allowed to lay a hand on me again if you do not buy me this puppet."

"..."

_Over sixty dollars – due to China's taxes – later..._

"Yay! Oh my god Kyoya, thank you so much! I love him!" Gingka was dancing around as they made their way to Japan, cuddling the marionette to him and beaming at his lover.

Kyoya just sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna name his Jeffree, and he shall be mine, and he shall sleep right by my bed!"

"Mm-hm. I'd better get the best damn blow-job of my life when we get back tonight." He said, more to himself than to the redhead, and had to steer the teen out of the way of an old man scooting along in a wheelchair.

* * *

><p>Faust's group finally made it to the entrance of <em>MISSION: SPACE<em>, when Damian snuck off to avoid being in a dark room with the horny males. So, the four remaining men walked into the line for the more 'advanced' ride – the one not made for sissies. They talked mostly about work, the weather of all things, and old memories.

Masamune smirked. "Remember when Zeo first started in the academy?"

Faust chuckled. "How can I not? The boy kept following you around like a lost puppy."

"But we trained him pretty well after a few weeks."

Zeo sighed and moved further up the line once it started moving again, the three males behind him smirking.

Once they got to the final waiting area to board their 'spaceship', each male was assigned a position.

Commander: Faust

Pilot: Zeo

Engineer: Masamune

Navigator: Toby

They hopped into their seats and got strapped in, Zeo grinning and pressing as many buttons as he could in front of him before the ride even started. After waiting for about half a minute, they were given their orders on what to do.

Each of them had to press two buttons at two given times, and of course Zeo ignored everything as they took off. They watched the screen showing the blue sky above them as the G-forces kicked in and they felt blood rush to their heads.

After the ride, which included awesome effects on the screens before them – including balancing on the edge of a canyon, the group walked back out into the sunlight to find Damian leaning against a pillar with a huge bag next to him.

"Damian, what did you buy?" Toby asked, tilting his head up to get a better view.

"Just a couple little things..."

Toby snatched the bag from the younger male and peeked inside. He grinned as he pulled out five picture frames with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on them.

"I thought we could...you know, get a group picture before we leave tomorrow." Damian shifted and glanced up at Faust.

The General sighed and pulled Zeo closer to him.

"Ah! Faust, what the-"

"Relax." He dug around in the man's jeans' pockets for a moment before pulling out the small-ass camera.

Of course several passersby stared at them.

Faust shoved Zeo away from him and looked around. He spotted a couple of girls staring at him, whispering to each other, and smirked. He walked over to them, eyes locked on the one in the middle.

"Excuse me ladies, would you mind taking a picture of my friends and I?"

They all giggled and the one in the middle nodded eagerly. He handed her the camera with a wink and walked back over to his lovers, gently moving Damian to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head in his blue spikes. Toby and Masamune stood next to Faust, each throwing an arm around his shoulders while Zeo was yanked back into Masamune's free arm.

After a bit more giggling, the picture was taken, and Faust took the camera back from the blushing fangirls.

* * *

><p>Jeffree was a hit.<p>

Gingka and Kyoya couldn't walk five feet without someone commenting on their 'doggy bird'. The redhead was continuously walking the bird next to him as they made their way through all of Epcot. They had to stop several times so Gingka could control the puppet to walk up to a kid so the child could pet it.

One adorable boy couldn't speak English, and Gingka was glad that none of his twin's club members were around, for the boy would've been snatched up and turned gay within a week.

What a sad world we live in...

So now the couple met up with Reiji and Jinga, the two showing off their bracelets with each others' name on them. Jinga of course was black on white, and Reiji's was red on black just like his lover's headband and outfit. Big shock.

"Kyoya! I wanna get a bracelet for Jeffree~" Gingka said, turning his pleading blue eyes to his lover. The greenette groaned and asked if Reiji and Jinga could lead them back to Canada.

After Jeffree 'danced' with the woman at the register, Gingka walked the 'doggy bird' out of the gay-friendly country with a multi-colored bracelet around it's neck. Of course it had his name in hot pink.

"Thank you Kyoya~" Gingka glomped his boyfriend before leaving him behind in favor of walking his puppet up to a little girl with her mom.

Reiji suddenly swept Jinga into his arms.

"Ack! Reiji...can't...breathe!"

The pyro ignored him and nuzzled his red spikes. "You don't need to breathe! I'm just so thankful that you didn't have me spend sixty dollars on a toy for you!"

* * *

><p>Once Faust's and Chao-Xin's groups finally met up with the others, the sky was dark and they found a Scottish band – kilts and all – playing <em>Taking Care of Business.<em>

Of course Reiji had to pull out his Flip to record it.

Gingka and Jinga stole the show by dancing in perfect sync with each other in front of the stage. The boys had been forced into dance classes as kids, and this happened to be the song they learned the choreography for and had performed on stage ages ago. Of course they hid the tape where no one would ever find it.

They were suddenly captivated by a man in a wheelchair – the same one from earlier, in fact - that was covered in flashy lights. They were on the wheels, the rims, the armrests – all over. Gingka became inspired and ran over to a kiosk that was selling flashing necklaces and bought one to put around Jeffree's neck.

The puppet was an even bigger hit on the bus ride back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Damian threw off his shirt as soon as he entered the hotel room, rushing into the bedroom to find his deep blue Hawaiian shirt. "Alright guys, hurry up! If we're late, we're gonna loose our seats, and I paid a shit-load for them."<p>

Reiji groaned and pulled out his own bright red shirt. "I don't care if we're late, I just don't wanna wear this..._thing_." He turned to Jinga. "Is there nay way we can sneak out of tonight's dinner?"

The redhead shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Damian said this one is specifically meant for you and me, since you didn't invite him to our...engagement party." He blushed and shuddered. "I never thought I'd be saying that..."

The pyro slipped off his black tank and winked at the teen. "Nonsense, you love being engaged to me."

"But what's the point?" Jinga pulled out his own light blue Hawaiian shirt and yanked it over his white tank. "We already have sex, we've been together for like, five years now, and-"

"We're completely in love with each other?" Reiji stared at him from across the room, his shirt half-way on and an utterly content smile on his lips.

Jinga froze, smiling to himself. "We don't need a piece of paper to prove that."

They both turned as they heard a cough come from the doorway. Damian was standing there, looking very impatient and awkward. "Stop the emotional talking alright? Let's go, The rest of the guys are meeting us there."

* * *

><p>They had the best seats in the house. Well, it wasn't a house, but it was outside, dead-center, and had the best view of the stage.<p>

Everyone sat with their respective partners, eating and drinking to their hearts' content, and feeding each other foods that the other didn't like. For example, Kyoya liked mushrooms, but hated mandarin oranges, and Gingka like mandarin oranges and hated mushrooms. The entire table was like the New York Stock Exchange.

Chao-Xin was right at home with all the Hawaiian decorations, his passed-on Grandfather having been from the Aloha State. Da Xiang was keeping a close eye on him, making sure he didn't break into tears over his Grandpa, but relaxed a bit when the mahagony started laughing and telling stories about his childhood – occasionally talking in Hawaiian by accident.

"I remember when I was about fifteen years old, and my Makuahine and Makua kane said that since I was old enough to fly on a plane by myself, I could go see my grandpa in Hawaii, right? So I went on the plane and studied an English-to-Hawaiian dictionary the whole flight, and-"

Da Xiang choked on his food and stared at his boyfriend in shock. "You read a book cover-to-cover for over twelve hours?"

The Virgo blader blinked. "Give me something I actually like, and yeah, I'll read it. I mean, look at me and my sheet music! Even you can't read that – and you're the smart one!" He laughed and continued. "So when I finally got there, I walked off the plane and looked around until I saw this skinny old guy with a white beard and no hair wearing sunglasses waving at me. He was sitting on a turtle! Like, I mean he was riding it towards me!"

Reiji snickered. "Wait, I remember this guy...didn't I meet him at your birthday party a few years ago?"

Chao-Xin grinned and nodded his head. "Yep! Remember when he got drunk and pinned the tail on Sophie?"

All the club members at the table laughed.

"So anyway, I followed him to his house, right? Now we had only said our 'Aloha's to each other and the Hawaiian language was obviously still new to me, so when I saw that his house was _pink _and _had his_ _name on it_, I just pointed and shouted, 'Kupuna kane! Kou pehea pua'a ame a'u!' He laughed so hard he fell off his turtle, and said, 'Sonny, I hope you know you just called my house a pig-and-swordfish!'"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Da Xiang, and laughed even harder when Chao-Xin mentioned that shortly after a coconut fell on his head.

Once their laughter died down, they turned and watched as the show on the stage began again, the dancers having come out earlier, and a man dressed like a Hawaiian Kekoa stepped out with a large spear in his hand.

A man towards the back with a mic told the audience how the warriors would show their war face – to which there was laughter as the Kekoa stuck out his tongue and widened his eyes – and that during war, picking up a leaf from the Kekoa was a sign of peace.

What do ya know? There was a leaf in front of Da Xiang – the closest to the front with Chao-Xin behind him and Reiji across from him.

"By picking up the leaf..." The man repeated on stage.

Da Xiang picked up the leaf, walked onto the stage, and stabbed it onto the spear.

The crowd laughed and the 'warrior' made a shocked face before retreating behind the stage.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone," the little old lady walked onto the stage as slow music started playing, "it's time for a dance! For those young couples, those celebrating a wedding or engagement, or those just simply in love, come on up here~!"<p>

Reiji turned to Jinga, nodding his head towards the 'dance floor'. Jinga blushed and watched as his lover stood up, holding a hand out to him. He took it and they received several stares and squeals from girls as Reiji placed a hand on his hip and held his smaller hand to his heart. Jinga's blush grew deeper and he hid his face in his lover's chest.

Chao-Xin and Da Xiang joined them, while Damian and the other adults sat back and watched.

Gingka glanced at Kyoya, the older teen ignoring him in favor of his food. He turned his attention back to the dancers and his eyes fell on an elderly couple dancing together. He felt his heart clench and tears form in his eyes at the sight of them – two people in love for years with each other, two people who had shared happiness, sadness, and love with each other.

He wanted to be a part of that more than anything.

* * *

><p>Half and hour and two more courses later, Reiji sat straighter in his seat, eyes locked on a shirtless – go figure – man walking out with three staffs. He lit one on fire at both ends, and began spinning and twirling it, Jinga watching as Reiji started tapping his fingers on the edge of the table.<p>

The pyro was fixated on the show for obvious reasons, and he barely registered his boyfriend holding tightly onto his shirt. He knew why the smaller redhead had a death-grip on him – he couldn't be trusted around fire. Ever since he was a kid he had had a fascination with flames and their colors and abilities. He took in a sharp breath as the fire dancer moved the staff slowly under his body and between his legs, afterwards pretending to have been burned, but Reiji knew a burn when he saw it, and this man was just an attention whore.

After the other two staffs were lit-up as well, Reiji began breaking down the dancer's movements in his mind, working out the faults and calculating exactly how much oil was used to keep the flames burning and the exact amount of oxygen they were sucking up. If there was one thing he knew better than anyone else in the world, it was fire.

Once the performance was over, and they had all had their dessert, they made their way back to the hotel to go to the pool and hang-out for their last night at Disney World.

* * *

><p>It was around eleven o'clock before Chao-Xin and Da Xiang headed back into the hotel from the pool, and the shorter of the two stopped in his tracks when he heard rustling in the bushes.<p>

"Chao-Xin, I think there's a rabbit over here."

Chao-Xin turned and squinted. "Da Xiang, I think...that's an armadillo..."

The Zurafa blader ignored him and bent down to get a closer look, when the thing _growled _at him. "Shit!" He jumped back, clutching his beach towel to his chest, and glaring at the animal.

Chao-Xin walked up next to him and bent down. "Hey, I was right!" He held his hand out to the armadillo and it sniffed him before walking away. "Aw, he liked me!"

"Shut up, we're going back in..." The taller asian teen led the way back inside, his boyfriend close behind.

After taking a shower, Da Xiang walked out to find Chao-Xin playing video games, his mahogany hair still wet from his own shower. "Chao, turn that off, it's late. We have to get up early in the morning." He finished drying his hair and crawled into bed, checking his iPhone to make sure the alarm was set.

Chao-Xin huffed, leading the character, Marth in battle against a Wyvern Knight "Well, let me find a save-point, okay?"

"Fine, just keep it down." The teen pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, his body already asleep, but his mind awake as he listened to the sound-effects from his lover's Fire Emblem game.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute...where's Zeo?" Damian wondered aloud.<p>

Everyone was in front of the hotel, waiting for the bellhop to bring out their luggage, when Reno had showed up without Zeo.

The red-head shrugged. "He said he got a call from his chief and he had to take a separate plane to get back immediately. He told me to tell you guys."

Damian blinked. "Reno...where have you been this whole trip, exactly?"

He smirked. "Oh, just remembering the ice cubes, the pudding in the shoes, the ice cubes, the pots-and-pans alarm clocks, the ice cubes, the syrup in the hall, the ice cubes, the three-in-the-morning violin practice, the ice-cubes-"

"Reno, you didn't!"

He chuckled. "Oh, didn't I?"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the middle of the enclosure in Animal Kingdom...<em>

"Nice lion, good lion, see the stick? Want the stick?" Zeo moved the twig in his hand back and forth. "Go get the stick!" He threw it about five feet and turned to haul-ass away from the lion.

* * *

><p>Reno sighed. "He pushed me into the pool our first night here, and I wanted revenge. If he's lucky, he'll find Alucard's plane and fly it back."<p>

Damian smiled and shook his head. "Okay, you get a free pass this time – but only because I remember the ice cubes too."

They all had a good laugh and went their separate ways.

Damian, Reiji, Gingka, Jinga, and Kyoya all piled up in Damian's SUV, allowing Zeo to take the wheel again and drove out of Disney World feeling like they were each five years old again.

King, his son and his lovers, the triplets, and Reno all took _Disney Transport _bus to the airport, seeing as Reno's Boss' plane was taken by Alucard. They were held-up in the building for five hours while security held King about his gauntlet...

Da Xiang had left his plane ticket – which was purchased to allow for anytime flight – at the front desk for Zeo...whenever he found his way back, that is. The asian teen was instead traveling with Chao-Xin on his new yacht back to Virginia.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Da Xiang?" Chao-Xin and Da Xiang were docked in Virginia Beach, the two happy that they didn't have to go anywhere until tomorrow to pick up their things from the condo. They were currently both in their pajama bottoms, sitting on the queen-sized bed with the windows open, the cool sea air filling the room.<p>

"What is it?" Da Xiang had his laptop open on the bed, checking his messages about real estate he was looking into.

"...thanks for coming with me."

Da Xiang sighed and shut his MacBook Pro, setting it on the bedside table and lying down under the covers. Chao-Xin crawled in next to him and turned off the light, then gently shifted closer and pulled the taller teen against him.

Da Xiang's mind started going haywire – it was very uncharacteristic for the Virgo blader to be mature in bed. Usually the teen would jump in, snuggle up to him, and start snoring and drooling after ten seconds. His mind cut-off completely when a gentle hand turned his face to the Virgo blader's, his eyes searching for his lover's in the dark. He found them and he smiled, shifting as close as he could to his lover as they rubbed their noses gently, heat building up between them.

_Gurgleurgh~_

They both burst out laughing, Da Xiang nearly snorting in Chao-Xin's face as the Virgo blader held his stomach.

"What was _that?_" Da Xiang asked between fits of laughter.

"I-It was my stomach!" Chao-Xin said, laughing even harder.

After about five minutes of laughing, Chao-Xin turned over.

"Well, goodnight~"

Da Xiang froze. "Oh no, you do not get to tease me like that and then just end it!" He sat up, tugging on his lover's arm. "Get back over here and give me what I want, damnit!"

"Nope, I'm tired now~" Chao-Xin smiled, burying his face into his pillow.

Da Xiang growled and fell back onto the bed, huffing and pouting.

Chao-Xin turned over again and moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull his smaller frame against his.

Da Xiang's mind went fuzzy as they started nuzzling each other again, the corny feelings of love overwhelming him. The teen's mind shut down as he felt a feather-light kiss on his lips. His eyes were the size of saucers before they slid almost fully shut as he softly kissed back, heat pooling in his stomach just from a simple kiss from the man he loved. Nothing but Chao-Xin was going through his mind as they parted and kissed again, the feeling of each other's lips so soft and gentle, it felt like they barely touched.

This is the Virgo and Zurafa fell in love with.

~END OF DISNEY ARC~

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! We completed this shit! XD<strong>

**Just joking. But anyway this is the end of the Disney Arc. I hope you really enjoyed cuz while I was in IT training classes, I saw the perfect hotel pen (Hyatt Place) that really and very closely matched the Contemporary (Monorail) resort in Disney. And not to mention a random message alert sound from someone's phone really made me fall in love with this fic! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews and Seek out the FULL STORY! **

**Once she replies to do so! XD**

**BYEZ! :D**

**(Any mistakes in this completed fic, please PM me!) **


	32. The Beginning of Summer Vacation

**Like...dude...: **

**Seme: I saw The Last Airbender...it was awesome. A lot of this chapter was my idea. Why is everything you write my idea? Umm...that's it. **

**Me: Okay, I cut a lot out of this, including the sex scene, because...I'M SO OUT OF PRACTICE, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! So try to enjoy what I just pulled out of my ass. A better chapter will come out next week...fufufu...**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything.**

**The Beginning of Summer Vacation**

Ah, Summer Vacation~ A time where adolescents roam free through the towns, pillaging them of video games and fast food – a time that many take advantage of being separate from family in favor of friends.

_On Hawaii or some other southern island..._

A married couple sat on the beach, the pinkette smiling up at her blond husband as they clinked their glasses of wine together and gazed at the sunset. A young woman with deep pink hair came strolling up to them, sighing as she plopped down on the sand a few feet away from the couple.

"Anissina, where are you parents?" The pinkette asked.

"Screwing in their cabin." She sighed again, looking at her watch before glancing at the helipad a few meters away from them. "I'm supposed to be leaving soon – mom wants me to get some photos taken of the family for her, and I am really looking forward to it." There was a quick flash of mischief in her eyes.

The well-built blond grinned and nudged his wife. "Serah, we should get some pictures taken of the twins! We haven't seen them in years!"

Serah smiled and hugged her husband the best she could while still seated in the sand. "Good idea Snow, I'll go get my sister and we can leave right away!"

Anissina smiled knowingly – in a very evil manner, mind you – and laid back in the sand, formulating her plans carefully.

* * *

><p>It's three in the morning when Gingka suddenly jerks awake as a cold chill flows through the house. He throws himself off the top bunk of the bed and shakes his twin until the redhead stares blearily up at him.<p>

"Gingka...wha...?"

"They're back! You gotta hide me – I don't know how they know, but they know!" Gingka said hysterically.

Jinga's eyes went wide. "No..."

"Yes."

They both scrambled away from the bed and each other, the pair flinging themselves to the closet and wrenching the doors open to find two bins that held one purpose.

To please the parents.

Each twin opened their respective bin and dug out their matching pajamas and shoved them on, then flew around the room like the Tasmanian Devil, throwing clothes into the hamper, locking porn in a box under the bed, and hiding photos of Reiji in the dresser.

Gingka and Jinga both froze as the sound of a key sliding into the lock of the front door resonated through the house. They glanced at each other and rushed back into their beds, quivering in fear as they heard a loud click from the front hall, before the sound of the door slowly creaking open stopped both their hearts.

Snow, Serah, and Lightning stepped into their home, all three scoping out the place for any signs of disorder. Serah made her way straight to her sons' room and opened the door as quietly as she could. She smiled as she saw her two precious angels asleep in their beds. The young woman braced herself as Snow walked up behind her.

"Alright boys! Up and at 'em!"

Gingka and Jinga yelped very manly and glared daggers at their father before dragging themselves back out of bed. Serah started tearing up as she flipped on the light to get a better look at her boys. "You two have grown up so much since we've been gone." She pulled them each into a hug, to which both blushed and stepped aside so her husband could have a better look at them.

Snow grinned and yanked the two teens into a bear hug. "So be honest; how much did you miss your old man, huh?"

"Would you please keep it down?"

The twins craned their necks to look around their father's massive form at Lightning; their aunt standing in the hall with a bored expression.

"I haven't seen my sons in ages and you expect me to be quiet?" Snow ruffled the boys' hair and released them. "And where's Damian? He still living with you guys or did he move out with that man of his?" He made his way back through the hall and began snooping around the home.

Serah sighed and lightly touched Jinga' shoulder. The redhead turned to look up at her and she bent down slightly. "So when do I get to meet him?" She asked in a whisper.

"Meet who?" Jinga whispered back. His mother rolled her eyes and nodded to the black bracelet with Reiji's name on his wrist and the black iron ring on his finger.

Oh shit... Jinga had completely forgotten to toss the Disney souvenir into the drawer with the pictures of Reiji. He hadn't even realized he was still wearing the engagement ring – it had just become normal for him to see it there on his hand without him even realizing it._ It's okay if mom knows, but Gaia, please may my dad not hear me._ "You can meet him tomorrow, if you really want to..."

Serah sighed and pulled her son close to her. "Of course I want to – I do have a right as your mother to help plan the wedding, after all."

Approximately ten meters from where the mother and her sons stood, a father's eyes became dark as he turned to walk threateningly slow back down the hall.

"So why are you guys here?" Gingka asked, unconsciously backing up as he saw his dad steadily making his way back to them.

Serah giggled, stepping over to the short dresser beside the bed and picking up a brush to idly examine it. "Oh, we were just talking with a nice couple yesterday, and they asked us if we had any pictures of our children."

_"Oh Gods no..."_ Gingka and Jinga both realized at the same time what was going on. They turned to make a run for it, but found the only exit blocked by Lightning and their father.

Serah walked back over to them and lightly ran her fingers through their hair. "We'll definitely have to do something about this before we leave in a few hours..."

* * *

><p>Reiji and Reno both sighed in unison as the hot air swept into the apartment through the open balcony door, both males' red spikes swaying lazily in the breeze. After returning from DisneyWorld, the two had argued nonstop while Reiji lazed about the place and Reno worked. The younger of the two had promised his fiancee that he would fail on purpose to stay back with him, and it was pissing his brother off that he would do such a thing. Now that the school year was over and the big project at Reno's workplace was completed, the brothers spent their days lazing about the apartment, playing video games and watching boring daytime TV.<p>

Reiji stretched out his lanky form on the futon and stared blankly up at the high ceiling. "I'm bored."

Reno looked up from his sprawled out position on the floor. "Then do something about it."

The two looked towards the door when there was a knocking sound. Reno was about to answer it, when the person behind the door unlocked it and stepped inside.

Reiji groaned as Anissina stepped into the apartment, first noticing the pile of dishes in the kitchen sink, then closing the door to smile at her brothers. Hoisting a large red bag higher onto her shoulder, she walked towards her test subje- I mean siblings with a misleadingly kind smile.

"Reiji, Reno! What have we been up to~?" She helped herself to the futon and nudged Reiji aside so she could sit down.

Reno sighed and laid back down on the floor. "Work, school, Disney World, buttsex, work-"

"You went to Disney World with out _me_?" Anissina looked highly offended, then reached into her abnormally large bag. "Well, being the _thoughtful, loving, forgiving_ sister I am," she pulled out several steel combs and brushes, and about a gallon of hair gel, "I have a way for you two to make it up to me."

* * *

><p>Jinga and Gingka stared blankly at each others' reflection in the hall mirror. They turned in unison and stared at each other face-to-face. The twins raised their arms and pointed at each other before letting it all out.<p>

_"I look like **you**!"_

It had taken three hours, but Serah had managed to pull it off. She had set up an appointment to get a family photo taken at the mall, which meant taming her sons' hair. It wasn't easy – many combs and brushes lost their lives to the noble cause, however Serah believed it was worth the sacrifices.

Jinga grimaced as he looked at his flat, lifeless, straight hair in the mirror. "I think my IQ just dropped ten points..."

Gingka whined when he saw Lightning come out of the spare bedroom with their old dress suits, the smell of mothballs accompanying them. "Do we really have to do this?" The red-head asked, taking his suit as it was handed to him and looking up at his aunt with pleading eyes.

Lightning stared back with no emotion whatsoever. "That's not going to work on me anymore Gingka."

Jinga placed a hand delicately on the mirror, examining his hair carefully. "It took me my whole life to get it just the way I wanted it...now it's gone." He sniffed and turned away from his family. "I need a moment..." The redhead walked out into the living room and curled into a ball on the rug, moping.

Gingka whined again and clawed at the mirror as he slid down onto his knees. "I can feel my individuality draining by the second!"

* * *

><p>Reiji and Reno sat on the leather couch in the studio at the Oceanfront Mall, their red hair forced into submission by their sister, said sibling standing beside the camera man to make sure they didn't attempt an escape. Reiji's hair now resembled his cousin Renji's – long, straight, gorgeous, but it just didn't suit him. His sister had spent five hours on gelling it down alone, and then tied it in the back to give him a dignified look. Reno had it easier; all Anissina had to do was cement-spray his spikes down and give the rest of it a good brushing.<p>

Finally the photographer was finished setting up and he ordered the brothers to shift this way and that, put this arm here and that foot there, and then he took a full five minutes of just standing there with the camera before he finally took the photo. Anissina bid them farewell and left the studio with a happy spring in her step as the siblings dragged themselves out.

"Reiji...?" The pyro turned and saw Kyoya walking towards him from Hot Topic, his name tag still on the collar of his black tank. "What...happened to you?" The greenette attempted to touch Reiji's hair and found it rock-hard.

"My _sister_", he practically spat the word, "stopped by."

Kyoya patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically and joined the two in heading for one of the mall's exits. During the walk, however, they spotted a family of five making their way towards the photography studio. Two twin boys, two pinkettes, and a man taller than Faust. They passed the family before Reiji and Kyoya froze in place.

The two teens turned and stared at the twins, letting their eyes slide down their backs to rest on their asses.

_I know that ass!_ They both thought at once.

Lightning walked ahead to speak with the photographer while Snow and Serah looked at different backgrounds and seating choices. The twins were standing awkwardly outside the studio, doing their best not to anger their mother by wrinkling their suits, and avoiding eye contact with the passers going by.

"Jingie?"

The redhead looked up and saw a man with long red hair staring at him in confusion. It took him a moment, but he realized it was his lover. "Reiji? What...what happened to your hair? Where are your tattoos?" He reached up and brushed his fingers over where one of the triangular shaped snake symbols were supposed to be and brought his hand back to see concealer on his fingertips.

"My sister showed up. Apparently our parents were too lazy to get off their asses to come see us, so they sent her in their place to get pictures." He lightly tugged on one of Reno's spare suits he was wearing for emphasis.

Kyoya was petting Gingka's hair comfortingly. "Gingka...it's okay, it's going to be okay." He hugged his boyfriend tightly as the brunette sniffled and buried his face into the greenette's shirt.

"K-Kyoya...I feel so..s-so...normal!"

"I know Gingka, I know!"

The shoppers walking through the mall were taking their time to watch the spectacle before them. Jinga turned as he heard his mother calling him and his brother. The redhead suddenly realize his father was merely feet away from his boyfriend.

Gay sons or straight daughters, it never matters. Fathers can never stand the people the fruit of their loins is with.

Jinga hurriedly shoved Reiji around a random corner. "Okay, you have to go, right now, just go!" He said in a rushed whisper.

"Wha-Jinga? What's up?"

"Look, just go!" He shoved his lover towards the door at the end of the hall and ran back around the corner to follow his twin back into the studio.

Reiji was about to follow the redhead, but jumped in surprise as Kyoya ran into him.

"Ah! Oh, Reiji, it's you." The greenette looked over his shoulder before making his way down the hall. "If I were you, I'd put-off meeting Jinga father as long as possible."

Reiji spent the rest of the day returning his hair to normal while in a state of utter confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, next week, I'm...going somewhere that will end up in the next chapter...mwahahaha!<strong>


	33. The Wetter, The Better!

**I COMMAND JOO!: To view my profile if you're bored enough to follow me on twitter, add me on MySpace/FaceBook (not happening! xD) ect, or if you'd like to watch me write through Livestream (dosen't exist!) xD.**

**The Wetter the Better!**

"Woo-hoo! Who's up for Aquazoid?" Snow shouted, leading the family towards the large black water slide.

Gingka and Jinga, plus their mom, dad, Lightning and Damian, had made a spur-of-the-moment decision to go to Water Country. Of course Reiji, Kyoya, and Zeo had all put up a fight against having their ukes go to a water park without them, but each was promised something to make it up to them.

Now Damian and Lightning stood behind the twins as they slowly make their way up the steps to get into a raft to their doom. Gingka and Jinga continually wave at the people whizzing through the slide below them as their parents cause a cloud of jealously to fall on all the park goers.

Snow suddenly shouted at his sons. "Alright! Me, Serah, and Lightning will go in one, and you boys will go in the next one. That sound good?"

The twins blinked and realized they were on the top platform, the conveyor-belt with the rafts stopping as the lifeguard hauled one into the water. After Snow, Serah and her sister got into the raft, they went flying through the tunnels, the blond man whoopin' and hollerin' in delight.

Once Damian and his brothers got into the raft and were pushed into the slide, Damian wound up with his back to the front the whole time. Gingka was continually shouting, "PEGAAAAAAASSSUSSSSSS!", and Jinga was holding up his hands in Devil horns. Well, he was, until he literally went flying into the air at a sharp turn. Luckily, Damian had snatched him before he went over the edge of the slide and Jinga kept a death-grip on the handle for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Gingka and Jinga raced each other into the wavepool, still two minutes before the waves started. Both teens had on a life-vest, the rubber protectant on for the sole purpose of allowing the small boys to make it into the eight-feet-deep section right where the waves came out.<p>

Unbeknownst to the twins, two friends were mere meters away from them.

Chao-Xin waited for the opportune moment, right when the waves were about to start, to run by where they came out and raise his hands dramatically above his head. _"Dance water, dance~!"_ The water came rushing out much faster than the machine churning it was built for, and Gingka and Jinga were shot several feet in the air as the water forced everyone in the pool to the cement shore. "...oops..."

Da Xiang looked up from his seat on one of the beach chairs, raising an eyebrow as he saw a twenty-foot wave full of people coming towards him. He looked next to him to find Chao-Xin's parents huddled together under a towel. He looked back to the wave and sighed as he watched his lover's brother using a large life vest as a surf board on the crest. This is precisely why he didn't bring any electronics with him to water parks.

After the waves died down and the pool was closed, Gingka and Jinga dragged themselves to their waiting parents at the Hubba-Hubba Highway.

Chao-Xin was looking up sheepishly at his soaked lover, holding out a drenched towel to the asian-teen. His father took off his cowboy hat and rung it out before whipping his son on the head with it, his mother taking off her glasses to make sure nothing was between her glare and her son. The mahagony's brother, was grinning.

* * *

><p>Monday night, just hours after Water Country, we find Chao-Xin and Da Xiang shopping for a new mattress. Nothing happened to the old one – but that's exactly why they were out buying a new one. It was old. There were springs going where springs should not go. So now, with a very unamused dark haired Giraffe blader following him, Chao-Xin ran over to beam at his deepest, darkest desire.<p>

A water bed.

"Chao, how many times do I have to tell you? No water beds, you have a dog, he has claws. Put two-and-two together please." Da Xiang eyed the price tag and was surprised to find it had been marked down to seventy percent off.

"But Da Xiang! You know how much I love water~!"

"And living on a yacht isn't close enough to water that now you want to bring it into our bedroom?"

The mahagony blader sat on the edge of the gently moving bed, running a hand over the vinyl holding in all the sparkled water. _Wait..._ Chao-Xin stood up for a second before shoving himself back down onto the bed. To his delight he saw teal glitter swirl through the water. _I have to have this bed!_ "Da Xiang?"

"Hn." The teen was checking his iPhone for the umpteenth time that night.

"How about we try it out? Just one night, I bet you'd like it a lot more than a regular mattress~" He scooted off the bed and stood close next to his lover, walking around to his back and slipping his long, tan arms around the Zurafa blader's muscular frame.

"Chao-Xin..." Da Xiang warned, shutting off his phone quickly and tucking the device into his pocket. The named mahagony lowered his head to breath into the larger teen's ear.

"C'mon dude...wouldn't you like to have the water work with you in bed, moving with your body in time to-"

Da Xiang cut him off. "Okay, but I'm topping." He whispered, shuddering as he felt the mahagony blader smirk.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>It took them over two hours, but Chao-Xin and Da Xiang bought the water bed, drove home, and safely moved it on board the yacht. Once it was seated neatly on the bed frame, a shirtless Chao-Xin tugged on his new sheets – the fabric so thin, you could see straight through to the sparkled water. Of course that's why he bought them. The mahagony blader yelped as he felt a hand on his denim-clad ass.<p>

"Da Xiang..._I have to finish making the bed..."_ Chao-Xin weakly protested, arching his back to move his ass into his lover's touch.

Da Xiang smirked and slid his hand around the mahagony's waist to unbuckle his belt. He leaned forward to nibble the teen's ear, rolling his hips into Chao' ass. "Why bother? We're only just testing it out..."

(SKIPPING LEMON SCENE!)

"Ow..." Chao-Xin sat up carefully to find a glaring Da Xiang atop him.

They had fallen off the bed.

Da Xiang stood and stared from the bed, to Chao-Xin, then back to the bed. "...we'll keep the bed for sleeping – but I'll be damned to fuck you on it ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Seme: I COCK-BLOCKED YOU FREAKS! WOOOO! I'm a little tipsy...<strong>

**Okay, so yeah, next chapter...someone else will be coming back into the plot-line...mwahahaha**


	34. What I Like About You

**Alright, here's the chapter that reveals something very important about this fan-fic. It may be an AU, but...well, you should notice. : D Also, there is much emo-ness and fluff. ^^**

**What I Like About You**

Jinga groaned as he turned over in Reiji's bed, hiding from the sun streaming in through the single window. Suddenly he bolted upright as he smelt something positively delicious coming from downstairs. He hopped out of the bed and searched for his boxers, utterly confuzzled when he couldn't find them. In fact, he didn't see any clothes on the floor. Something is not right... The redhead thought as he pulled out one of Reiji's extra-long shirts from a drawer. The teen walked briskly down the stairs to find his lover cooking bacon in the kitchen. "Reiji?"

The red-head looked up from his cooking and grinned. "Hey Jinga, lemme finish this bacon up and move the clothes into the dryer."

_What the fuck...?_ Jinga hesitantly made his way to the small table opposite the kitchen counter, watching the older teen. "What did you do?"

"Hm?" Reiji turned around. "What? I can't cook breakfast for you without being guilty of something?"

"No." Jinga answered honestly. "In fact, you usually burn everything you touch, and I'm the one who always has to do the laundry when I come over here." He became distracted by the beautifully cooked bacon being slipped onto a plate.

Reiji pulled two eggs out of the carton and started finishing up the breakfast, smirking to himself. "I just thought you'd like to wake up without having to do anything for me for a change. Was I wrong to think you'd like this?" He glanced over his shoulder to find the redhead had moved to sniff greedily at the bacon. "Hungry?"

Jinga looked up and glared. "I'm not trusting you for one minute, but I suppose if it means you feeding me, I'm cool with it." He made to steal the bacon and was promptly slapped with the hot spatula. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"Patience is a virtue~" Reiji sing-songed, flipping the eggs.

"Of which I have none..." Jinga muttered before slinking back to the table and waiting for his breakfast. As soon as the food was in front of him, he dove in, nomming happily on the cooked meat.

The pyro across from him ate quietly, watching the redhead with an amused expression. Once he saw that Jinga had scarfed down everything he could – including a piece of his own bacon – Reiji picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink before coming back to the redhead. He kneeled in front of him and took a small hand into both of his own.

"Oh fuck..." Jinga began measuring in his mind the distance from himself and the front door.

"Jinga, you know I love you." Reiji said sincerely.

"Uh-huh..."

"And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

"Didn't you already propose to me, like, months ago?" The redhead was shifting nervously in his chair.

"You're mother called me today."

_Oh fudge-bunnies..._

"We're going over to your parents' house this afternoon, and I wanted to calm you down before I told you. Are you calm enough?"

"..."

"Jingie?"

"...you have medical insurance, right?"

* * *

><p>Reiji, Jinga, Kyoya, and Gingka sat in the green Mustang as they turned onto London Bridge Road, <em>Dropkick Murphys<em> playing quietly through the speakers. The pyro drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel, the redhead in the passenger seat nervously twiddling his thumbs while his brother and the greenette played _I Spy_ in the back.

"I spy something..." Gingka began searching out the window, "brown!"

"It's another horse, isn't it?" Kyoya asked, smirking despite his annoyance, his boyfriend glaring at him.

"For your information, it was a goat this time."

Reiji looked to his own boyfriend once a large two-story brick house came into view. "This the place, Jingie?"

"Yep..." Jinga and his twin had pulled out their matching clothes to make their parents happy today. They both wore light blue jeans and their old _Summer Farm Camp_ shirts from when they were ten. Sad how the shirts still fit almost eight years later... Damian had already been to the old house the day before, so now Jinga was even more worried about Reiji's well-being.

They pulled into the semi-circle gravel driveway, stopping the car directly in front of the house instead of parking in front of the garage. Reiji cut off the engine and stepped out to view the lush lawn and high-tech electric fence panel by the front door. "Alright, got your stuff?" He asked the redhead. Jinga hopped out with his bag, his parents' having apparently told Reiji to bring swim trunks. Both semes present were wearing their trunks with a tank – Reiji's red, Kyoya's green...big effin' shock.

"Yeah..."

Gingka and Kyoya slid out of the vehicle, the greenette taking his boyfriend's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Been a while since I was here the first time..." Kyoya said, his blue eyes resting for a moment on the two-car garage door before looking up at the second story windows. "I think I was here for a sleepover...right?"

Gingka nodded and led the way to the front steps. "Yep, you got to see the place before Jinga and I moved to stay with Damian." He rang the doorbell and stepped back. Reiji and Jinga walked behind him and the redhead tensed up dramatically.

The door was flung open to reveal Serah in a cute light blue apron, the alluring smell of brownies flowing out of the house. "Gingka, Jinga!" She stepped out and snatched her boys into a hug before calling for her husband to come out. "Snow! They're here!" She looked up at Reiji and the pyro could swear she looked at him pityingly.

Snow came bounding through the house and onto the driveway, tackling his sons as he went down.

"Oofh!" Gingka and Jinga both had the wind knocked out of them as they were crushed under their father's weight.

"Ha-ha! You finally decided to pay your old man a visit huh?" He and Gingka started wrestling on the gravel as Jinga escaped back to his mother.

"Mom, you really need to put a leash on him."

"Jingie, I only use that in private."

Jinga gave his mother a horrified look and shuddered. This is when Snow took notice of his sons' lovers.

The tall blond got up and held his hand out to Kyoya. "Good to see you again, kid." He winked. He liked Kyoya – the boy was smart, responsible, and took good care of his youngest son – Heck, he's carrying Gingka's bag even though it had barely anything in it. Now he turned his eyes to the red-head that had taken an awkward stance by his other son. "You must be Reiji." He released Kyoya's hand and held it out to the stranger.

"Yep, Reiji Mizuchi, glad to finally meet you, sir." The red-head placed his hand in the other man's and winced as he was met with a death-grip.

"Tell me, Reiji, how fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast – I was on the Track Team for a while until they kicked me off for smoking behind the bleachers."

Jinga gasped. "Nonono-stop!" He ran between his father and his lover, backing the pyro away from the grinning blond.

Snow slowly strode towards the garage, clicking it open with a button in his pocket. "You got any interest in bikes kid?" The electric door rolled up to reveal a gorgeous blue and white bike resembling Damian's. Now Reiji knew it was a family thing – and reminded himself in the back of his mind to learn to ride one. If the bike gene was passed to Jinga, the pyro was not going to be riding Bitch-Seat.

"I took apart a few bikes in my time." Reiji eyed the shining vehicle from a safe distance.

"So you have an idea of how fast this one could go?" Snow straddled the bike and slid the key into the ignition, casually leaning forward to smirk at the red-head. It was the smirk that said,_ 'You have absolutely no idea what I'm about to do to you...'._

Reiji stepped forward, examining the bike at a closer viewpoint. "I'd say...about a hundred-twenty."

"Good eye..." The redhead turned the key and the engine roared to life, a light grey cloud of exhaust pouring out of the open garage. "This bike can go from zero to ninety in three seconds. Can you?"

Serah put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband from the front steps. "Snow Villiers! You get off that bike right now and come pay attention to your sons!"

Snow groaned like a teenager being told to stop playing a video game. "But I wasn't gonna hit him on purpose!"

Serah crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "Now mister, or you're sleeping on the couch."

"I was only gonna chase him for a block or two!"

The pinkette held her ground, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Fiiiiine...killjoy."

* * *

><p>Within the ten-foot brick fence, Jinga and his family occupied the backyard, a twenty-foot long <em>Slip 'n' Slide<em> laid out for them. Reiji was standing as far away from his lover's father as he could, his hands itching to pull a cigarette from his pocket to calm his nerves, but remaining at his side in fear of randomly being shot by the man. Gingka and Kyoya sat on the glider just outside the kitchen window, rocking back and forth gently as they talked with Serah. The pinkette was sitting beside them in a fold-out beach chair, glancing at her husband every few seconds to make sure he was behaving. Lightning was criticizing her brother-in-law's barbequing from beside him.

Jinga tapped Reiji on the shoulder and the pyro just about jumped out of his skin. "Dude, chill, he did the same thing to Kyoya years ago." The redhead took a sip of the pink lemonade in his hand. "And look, Kyoya's still alive. You're fine."

"Tell that to my heart – I might have to sue him for nearly giving me a heart-attack." He sighed and pulled his pack of cigarettes from his swim trunks.

"Don't let my dad see those..." Jinga warned.

"Im not smokin' 'em, I just don't wanna get 'em wet and have to buy more." Reiji caught Snow watching him out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his snake orbs and set his Marlboro Lights down in the grass before walking leisurely towards the _Slip 'n' Slide_.

Jinga sighed and trudged over to his dad and Lightning, sniffing the hot dogs interestedly. "So, who laid out the mat this time?" The redhead asked, eyeing the cooking wieners.

Snow smirked as he turned over a plump hot dog. "I did." His son stared up at him in horror, his plastic glass full of lemonade falling to the ground.

Jinga quickly turned to see Reiji about to jump onto the mat. "Reiji-_wait_!" Too late. The red-head flew onto the mat and a second later screamed in pain, blood trailing behind him as he slid to the end of the yellow vinyl. The pyro staggered to his feet, hissing at the pain in his ass. There was a huge tear in the bottom of his swim trunks, blood trickling down his legs. "Damnit dad!" Jinga glared at his father and rushed over to help his lover into the house. He picked up a towel from beside the sliding glass door and lightly touched it to Reiji's ass, the red-head grunting as they made their way to the first-floor bathroom.

"Fucking..._Slip 'n' Bleed from the Anus_...huh Jingie?" Reiji joked, resting on his hands and knees with his swim trunks in a pile next to him. Jinga was gently wiping up the blood from his legs before it could reach the sky blue rug.

"I'm so sorry Reiji...I never should've-"

"It's fine, Jinga." Reiji looked at the redhead from over his shoulder. "This is just how fathers react. Your his son and I'm the guy that came into your life and fucked it up royally." He gave a half-hearted smirk, turning his gaze to the white tiles beneath him.

"Don't say that – you're the one who-"

"Allowed you to be taken into Ryuga's _club_, taught you to do things a kid should never have to even think of doing, _stalked you_ and took your virginity after the first day I met you..."

Jinga moved the bloodied towel carefully over Reiji's torn hole. "...you're the one who helped me find a place in my life, helped me make new friends, and..." He crawled next to the red-head and hugged him around his ale chest. "you're the person I fell in love with."

Reiji snorted. "I still don't have a fucking clue how that happened...we didn't know each other a full day and yet..."

There was a knock at the door before Serah's voice called to them gently. "Jinga, Reiji, are you two okay?"

Jinga sighed. "We're fine mom, thanks."

* * *

><p>Reiji was unable to sit down the rest of the afternoon. After Serah had checked on him and Jinga, she had apparently gone out and had a talk with Snow – now the redhead wasn't anywhere in sight. Lightning had finished the cooking, and she had dragged a four-foot bar table out from the garage for Reiji to lean on while he ate. Jinga was picking at his food, his eyes locked on Reiji's ass safely concealed beneath cotton sweat pants. It had taken a while, but he had eventually gotten enough ointment on his injured hole so he only twitched in pain whenever he shifted or walked.<p>

"Dude, Reiji, how ya feeling?" Kyoya asked, empathy evident in his voice.

"Better." The pyro took a bite of his hot dog and sighed. "Jingie's mom said we could stay over, since I can't drive tonight."

Jinga chose this time to nudge his barely touched food to his lover. "I'll be in my old room. Reiji; it's on the second floor, go to the right, only door on the left." He moved from the table and disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone had gone to bed, save for Reiji and Snow. The pyro was standing alone in the back yard, staring down at his pack of cigarettes, contemplating how he could pick them up without screaming in agony. He sighed and looked up at Jinga's bedroom window. He could see the translucent white curtains fluttering in the light breeze, a flickering light coming from somewhere in the room.<p>

"Need a hand?"

Reiji turned to find Snow standing by the sliding glass door. He glanced back down at his cigs and sighed. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind..."

The tall blond swaggered over and scooped up the carton, handing it to the teen. "I heard you and my son talking in the bathroom."

Reiji crushed the cigarettes in his hand.

"You really love him."

"...he makes me feel...like I have a Heart. But...Jinga deserves better than me."

"You're right."

Reiji looked up into the brown eyes that reminded him of Jinga, but the orbs held memories of hardships so much greater than his own. "I have a feeling that...you know what he's gotten dragged into because of me."

"I've known for a while what he's been doing."

The pyro shook his head and looked back up at the open window, the wavering light gone now. "I've taken so much away from him..."

Snow sighed and clapped a hand on the kid's shoulder. "True, but you've also given him enough that it more than makes up for what you've taken." He stood in front of Reiji, staring him in the eyes with a look of finality. "I've never seen him happier." The blond pulled the teen into a manly embrace. "Take good care of him."

* * *

><p>After holding in screams from walking up the stairs, Reiji opened the door to Jinga's room to find the redhead sleeping soundly under the covers. He smiled and shut the door behind him as he limped towards the bed.<p>

"Thank you..."

The red-head looked at the smaller redhead and saw that he was really in the place that's between awake and asleep. "For what, Jingie?"

"For making my life worth living." The redhead kept still, his eyes closed as Reiji slid into the bed next to him.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>After a good night's rest, and a Potion that was kept for emergencies, Reiji was ready to drive his lover along with Gingka and Kyoya back to their homes. Everyone said their goodbyes and the teens piled into Reiji's car.<p>

Disney music blasted through the speakers, the teens all singing along to _I'll Make a Man Out of You._ They took a right turn and drove along Great Neck Road, Jinga staring out the window as he sang.

_"Be as swift as the coursing river~ With all the force of a great typhoon~ With all the strength-"_ Jinga did a double-take. He had been looking at the houses they passed with little interest when he saw a familiar couple. "Was that...Tsubasa and Yu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seme: It's like...two something in the morning, and you ended this with a cliff-hanger...I hate you.<strong>

**So? You already know everything's that's gonna happen.**

**Seme: Yeah, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Are you writing all that? You are! That's why you're snickering, you little slut! Stop gigglesnorting! Why do you do these things when you write everything I say? You find it amusing, don't you? Ah whatever...**

**Ah, I love our conversations. :D**


	35. Swim This Way

**HAPPY REJINGA DAY~! OMG, Two chapters in one week? It's the end of the world! xD Nah, I just love this holiday, and there will be another chapter later on today. I'm also writing a separate fic for this special day, so be on the look-out for that. It will be mostly fluff, but I'm liking it so far. I'm also LiveStreaming (NOT! xD) as I write, so if you're interested, check me out! Livestream .com (slash) kittkitt. I'll be answering questions, giving out spoilers, etc. I'll be streaming around 1:30 PM EST, because I get to go on Amazon real quick and order some MFB (I wish), KH and FF figures~! Hope you guys enjoy this ChaoXiang centered chapter! : D**

**I not own nothin'.**

**Swim This Way**

"Tsubasa and Yu?" Reiji repeated, pulling into the school parking lot. "You're sure?" He asked Jinga.

The redhead stepped out of the car and ran onto the sidewalk, the spotted couple stopping in their tracks. "I'm positive!" He called, skidding to a halt in front of the two older males. "Yu...you're alive?"

The short blond rolled his eyes. "No shit I'm alive – I was in a FREAKIN coma, I didn't freakin die!"

"But...you never came back to school!" Jinga turned when he heard footsteps, finding Reiji sauntering up behind him.

Yu scoffed. "I was going into college the year your boyfriend over there freaked me up. I moved away – I didn't freakin drop off the face of the Earth!" Tsubasa sighed beside him.

Reiji yanked Jinga close to his body, smirking at the pair in front of them. "Who's the fag now, eh Yu?"

"Reiji..." Jinga warned.

Tsubasa cut in before things could get messy. "Jinga, Reiji, it was...nice to see you again and all, but we gotta go." He pulled the short blond behind him as he strode pass the young lovers.

Yu smirked and called over his shoulder. "Later pansies!"

Reiji growled. "That brat really burns my toast..."

Jinga gigglesnorted.

* * *

><p>Da Xiang stood in the kitchen contained within the underbelly of <em>The Virgo Zurafa.<em> Now first off, the teen didn't understand why on Earth his partner had to name the yacht after both of thier Beys, Poision Virgo and Rock Zurafa. Then again, he wasn't happy with the name Chao-Xin's Grandfather had used either.

_The Lewd Turtle._

So Da Xiang admitted he was happier with the new name, but still upset with the mahagony blader for not being original. In fact, the yacht was based on a 2008 _Sibelle_ luxury superyacht designed by Hessen and Omega Architects. It had been professionally re-designed with a new dance floor and mini bar, bath and shower with waterproof music control panel and finally at the bottom of the hull to the most front of the yacht was a small mini garage that holds up to 2 cars max. (Da Xiang's Dodge Journey and Chao-Xin's Honda Accord Euro.)

It was professionally painted black with the yellow/gold trim and deck floors matching Da Xiang's hair color. The asian-teen had brought to his lover's attention that other boats would not be able to see them at night, so the shorter male had rectified this by having white lights built-in around the entire outside of the vessel.

Lovely.

And now, back to Da Xiang standing in the kitchen, the teen quirked a brow as he watched Chao-Xin make brownies.

At ten in the morning.

"Chao."

"Yeah?" The mahagony blader turned to grin at his lover.

"Though I gave in and allowed you to buy the waterbed, we never finished our...arrangement."

"You mean we didn't get to finish having sex that night, right?" Chao-Xin sat the bowl of stirred brownie mix on the counter.

"Yes, and I was topping, so I believe it would be fair of you to allow me another...round of being dominant."

The mahagony blader began to pour the chocolaty mixture into a pan. "Of course dude, you know I love being dominated by you~" He purposefully kept some of the mix in the bowl, setting the blue plastic down to place the pan in the oven. After he turned it on, he strode over to his lover and tilted his chin up with a chocolate covered finger. "So when should I let you take me?" He asked sensually.

Da Xiang smirked and gently took hold of the mahagony's wrist, lifting the chocolate-coated finger to his lips. He sucked the digit into his mouth, taking pride in the groan Chao-Xin released.

And he woke up.

Da Xiang shot up in the waterbed, rocking back and forth with the water as he frowned. "Damn that Chao-Xin sneaking into my dreams...it's bad enough I have to deal with him when I'm awake." He sighed and slid out of bed, Chao-Xin's old _Finding Nemo_ shirt falling past his knees. The teen slinked out into the kitchen to actually find his mahagony lover making brownies. He checked the clock on the stove and found it was indeed ten in the morning. "No way..."

"Morning Da Xiang~" Came from the Virgo blader standing at the stove. "You gonna help me cook?"

"What's in it for me?" The teen asked skeptically. He stepped up beside the mahagony blader to eye the multiple boxes of uncooked food.

"You can top tonight~"

Of course, Da Xiang had to blink away the image of the Virgo blader bent over the counter with his ass in the air. He sighed. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Make the cornbread~!" The shorter teen handed his lover a box. "You can put it in the oven with my brownies~"

* * *

><p>After half an hour of cooking, Da Xiang set down his whisk and stared up at Chao-Xin. "<em>Why<em> are we cooking so much food, exactly?"

"Silly, it's ReJinga Day today~! You know we have to throw them a party~"

"But why so much food for two people?" He asked again.

"Because everyone's coming – Ryugay, Wales, even Sophie! We're heading over to Bayville Park around four – Ryugay reserved the whole place for us so we can stay after it closes." He practically skipped to the oven and popped a strawberry cake in. "There, that's it~ Ryugay promised to bring the Sea-Salt ice cream, so we're all done!" The mahagony blader stepped over to the sink and began washing the dishes, humming to himself.

Da Xiang sighed. "Since we'll be going out, and I still haven't put on normal clothes, I'll be in the shower." He made his way out of the kitchen and into the single bathroom. Chao-Xin had gone all-out when he had the yacht upgraded. The one bathroom was in the underbelly of the ship, along with most of the rooms, just above the engine room.

Da Xiang had to admit – his lover had good taste.

The Virgo blader completely re-made his room to become IT (Information Technology) themed, knowing that his lovely giraffe lover had the biggest passion over teaching fundamentals and key points about computer software and hardware.

Of course, it was unknown to where Da Xiang taught at (New Horizons CLC of North Florida), they would never think of the Zurafa blader's absence vanished away to another state in the AU world.

Every little detail about the yacht was tacky, but good. And expensive. The old shower had been removed and now half the bathroom was the shower – large glass doors with waves etched into the bottom opening like French doors to give it more class. The entire back wall of the shower, however, showed Chao-Xin's true love of the sea. It had cost over one hundred grand, but he was able to afford it: he had installed a large set of roll-down leather blinds. When they were down, they gave a nice deep blue backdrop. When up, through a foot of glass, Chao-Xin could see straight out into the water.

Of course, another expensive little splurge was when Chao-Xin had the entire yacht rigged with speakers – control panels in every room. These were included in the bathroom. Da Xiang sighed again and peeled off Chao-Xin's large shirt, dropping it into the whicker hamper before turning on the shower. He waited for it to heat up and then stepped in, accessing the water-proof music panel and browsing his songs. He admittedly loved that about Chao-Xin – how the teen's love for music was just as strong as his love for the asian-teen. Said teen blushed at the thought as he pushed his wet bangs from his face. He settled on playing _Mannheim Steamroller_ quietly before picking up his bottle of soap.

Imagine how high into the air he would've jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his limp member. "Chao-Xin...what are you doing?" He practically growled.

"You wanted to top...right?" Chao-Xin asked, breathing into Da Xiang's ear.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

After cleaning themselves up in the shower, the couple began loading the food into Da Xiang's Journey.

"You got everything?" Chao-Xin asked the taller teen as he got into the car.

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's go~!" And they were off to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Rounds about it. Not bad. Two chappies in one day! <strong>

**Seme likes happy stuffz.**

**Chao-Xin: Ready for the party, Da Xiang?**

**Da Xiang: Just why did you have to interrupt my Network+ class collaboration with Wesley by playing out your stupid music?**

**Chao-Xin: Hey, cheer up, dude. It's my part passion.**

**Da Xiang: *walks away to his room***

**Want to see **_**The Virgo Zurafa **_**yacht? Click these links below! :D**

**Front View: **** i1304 . photobucket albums / s529 / falco276 / The % 20Virgo % 20Zurafa _ zpslfptnizd . png**

**Rear View: **** i1304 . photobucket albums / s529 / falco276 / The % 20Virgo % 20Zurafa % 203 _ zpsvg69gsq4 . jpg**

**Side View: **** i1304 . photobucket albums / s529 / falco276 / The % 20Virgo % 20Zurafa % 202 _ zps8ibgblyw . png**

**R&R **

**Love,**

**Kitti :3**


	36. I Gotta a Feeling

**Author's Notes: I know I know, this was supposed to be out on ReJinga Day as a follow-up chapter to the last chapter. Sorry, I wound up being so tired I was falling asleep while writing...and couldn't finish it. The good news is...THREE ALL NEW CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! School has started for me...though my books haven't arrived yet...and tomorrow will be BttB's one-year anniversary~! I'm so happy, I'm actually putting effort into drawing something for it. ^^ This chapter takes place the day after ReJinga Day, and it was written at least five times before I was happy with it. No smut, just Reiji being stupid. And not the fun stupid. Please enjoy, I'm off to upload another chapter! : D**

**I Gotta Feeling**

Reiji groaned as he turned away from the light fighting it's way through his closed eyelids. The instant he shifted, however, his head began to feel like it was splitting in two. He heard a pathetic moan from somewhere beside him and he carefully cracked open an eye. The pyro immediately regretted it as light assaulted his retina.

Jinga whimpered from his safe place beneath the covers as his head spun. "Rei...ji...?" He snuggled closer to the red-head. "What...happened last night?"

"No idea..." Reiji croaked as he joined the smaller redhead under the covers. He chanced opening his eyes again and found the warm glow beneath his red sheets to be more welcoming than the direct harsh rays of the sun. He blindly reached out from under the covers, snatching his phone from the bedside table and drawing it to his face. He flipped it open and groaned. "We've been asleep for an entire day."

"You serious?" Jinga sighed and lightly rubbed his head. "Fuck...how did we manage that?"

"I dunno...you don't remember anything from Friday?" Reiji wrapped his arms around the redhead and nuzzled into his hair.

"Last thing I remember...we were playing _Truth or Dare_ at the party...then...nothing." Jinga turned his brown eyes up to his lover. "...can you carry me to the bathroom? I don't feel so good..."

"Sure thing Jingie."

After a few minutes of fumbling with the sheets to keep them wrapped around the apparently naked redhead, Reiji carried the smaller teen into his and Reno's shared bathroom. He set the redhead on the cool tile and rubbed his back through the thick sheets.

Jinga shivered and let himself slide down into a curled position on the floor. "I think I remember what happened..."

_~ReJinga Day Flashback – Jinga~_

Jinga wandered through the trees in the park, watching the entire club partying around him. He wasn't too thrilled that most of them were already drunk off their asses, but he let it slide, seeing as it was in honor of his and Reiji's day.

"Yo, Jingie!"

The redhead turned to find Reno running full-speed at him. "No, Reno, wait!" He yelped as he was tackled to the ground by the much taller male.

"Happy birthday~!"

Rude walked up and kicked the red-head off the small teen. "Wrong day, Reno."

"Wha...?"

Jinga sighed and got up, brushing the pine needles off his shirt and jeans. "Damn Reno, I can't believe it took you this long to get drunk."

Reno had his arms wrapped around Rude as he turned to stare dreamily at the redhead. "I was drunk before I even got here~!"

This is when Jinga made the wise decision to see what his lover was up to. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his loose jeans and looked around, spotting his red-head talking with Tetsuya. The feisty crab lover had an arm slung around Reiji's shoulders and was making gestures with his free hand. _Wait...I know that gesture...oh shit!_ Jinga made to rescue his lover, but wound up running smack into Ryugay-I mean Ryuga.

"Number Thirteen...may I ask what the rush is?"

"Sorry! Reiji, and Tetsuya, and _beer_!" He started to run again, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Jinga, it's your and Reiji's day. Relax." The white haired L-Drago blader handed the redhead a clear plastic cup. The teen took it and gave the drink a sniff. "Its not alcohol."

"I hope not..." The redhead took a gulp of the liquid and pleasantly found it to be strawberry flavored water. He downed the whole glass, thanked Ryuga, and ran off to once again find his lover.

He found him alright. Reiji was standing on his head with Tobio holding a tube going into the red-head's mouth and Tetsuya pouring beer into a funnel. Everyone around them, mostly club members and some of their friends from school and work, were shouting 'go, go, go!' over and over. The redhead folded his arms across his chest and glared at his lover from a safe distance.

Once all the beer was gone and Reiji was gently placed ride-side-up, Jinga stalked over and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Jingay~! How's my little munchkin doin'~?" Reiji slurred, stumbling as the redhead dragged him away from the cheering crowd.

"And this is why I hate it when you drink...what the fuck were you thinking?" He turned to yell at the red-head once they were away from prying eyes.

"Well, Tetsuyee bet me ten bucks I couldn't drink a whole," he made wide arm-movements, attempting to show a giant keg of beer, "thing o' beer, and I told 'im, I said, I said, 'listen dude, I'm fuckin' Irish! I can so drink that much beer!' and now, now, I got ten bucks! Ha!" He slumped over the redhead, forcing them both to the ground. Reiji pushed himself up with a shaky hand and stared deeply into the angry brown eyes of the redhead. "I love you so much Jingie...you have no fucking idea..."

"You have a funny way of showing it..." Jinga shoved the older teen off him and stood, taking a deep, calming breath. "I'm going home, you can find a ride from someone sober." He strode off, catching the attention of Chao-Xin.

"Oi! Jingie!"

"I'm not in the mood, Chao..."

The dirty-mahagony blader caught up with the smaller teen and started walking in front of him, backwards. "You okay? You looked pissed..."

"That's because I am. Great fucking observation." Jinga picked up his pace and shoved his way pass the taller mahagony blader.

"Jingie..."

Jinga was almost to one of the exits from the park when he began to feel light-headed. He stopped in his tracks and brought a hand in front of his face. "Oh boy..." The redhead wiggled his fingers and found them to look rather cosmic. "Somebody's gonna die..." His drink had been spiked. Most likely by Ryuga, purely for the insane man's pleasure of watching the redhead take the stick from up his ass. Jinga turned and sure enough, Ryuga was standing by Doji, both males smirking at him.

_~ReiJinga Day Flashback – Jinga End~_

"That bastard!" Both Jinga and Reiji flinched at the redhead's loud yell. "Fucking Ryugay spiked my drink...I don't remember anything after that..."

Reiji laid down beside the redhead and wrapped an arm over him. "I'm so sorry Jingie...I know you hate it when I drink, and I really should have been watching over you with so many people around..."

"'s okay..." Jinga closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the pyro. "But if I ever catch you drinking again, you're gonna die."

_~ReiJinga Day Flashback – Reiji~_

Reiji waved over to Chao-Xin, watching his friend play Limbo with a few other club members and friends. He took a sip of flavored water that he had gotten from Ryugay, scanning the area for his lover.

"Yo, Reiji."

The pyro turned and grinned at Tetsuya. "Hey dude, what's up?"

The crab freak shrugged and took a swig of beer from his half-full can. "Figured I'd stop by and wish you and your little love-crab happy ReiJinga Day. Congrats." He clapped the red-head on the shoulder and finished the rest of his beer. "So, the little crabz still not lettin' ya drink around him?"

Reiji sighed, turning his eyes down to stare into his drink. "Yep. I'm not really complaining though, if it means I get more time with him."

"Bet twenty bucks you couldn't drink a keg o' beer in ten seconds."

Reiji snorted. "Could to! Remember Tetsuyee, I'm Irish, I was born for drinking."

The crab freak waved over a couple of his friends from work, the three of them holding a keg of beer, a long-ass tube, and a funnel.

The pyro gawked. "Wait, you mean now? In front of Ryuga?"

Tetsuya stepped away from his fellow member and smirked. "I'm surprised you're not more concerned over the possibility of Jinga seeing you."

Reiji opened his mouth to come up with a witty retort when he caught Ryuga watching him from a few meters away. The white haired L-Drago blader was daring him with the look in his eyes.

"You're on."

_~ReiJinga Day Flashback – Reiji End~_

"That bastard Tetsuya bet me twenty bucks – why did I only get ten?"

Jinga snorted. "Maybe Chao-Xin remembers what happened?"

"Maybe..." Reiji crawled out of the bathroom, staying low to the floor to avoid the sunlight streaming in through the window. He snatched his phone and crawled back to Jinga, sitting cross-legged next to him. He dialed the number, put the phone on speaker, and set the device on the floor.

A cracked, pathetic voice came after a few seconds. _"Hello?"_

"Chao-Xin? Dude, you sound terrible..." Reiji said.

_"Hangover...can't talk..."_

Jinga grabbed the phone. "Wait Chao – do you remember anything from the party yesterday?"

_"Uhm...just that you and Reiji wound up fucking on one of the jungle gyms."_

Reiji and Jinga stared at each other with shocked faces.

_"You wanna talk to Da Xiang?"_ Chao-Xin asked miserably.

Jinga blinked. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Chao-Xin turned over in bed, his hands passing by sweat proof camo-skinned JayBird BlueBuds X earbuds while reaching in and pressing the button for the intercom just a few inches above the headboard.<p>

"What is it Chao?" Da Xiang answered from the kitchen.

"Reiji and Jinga are on line 1." The mahagony blader shifted under the covers.

"Okay Chao." Da Xiang picked up his JeTECH H0781 BlueTooth earpiece and pressed the blinking red button which emitted the ios7 Aurora tone on the answering machine. _"Reiji, Jinga; good morning."_

"Da Xiang, do you remember what happened yesterday at the party?" Reiji asked.

_"You made an ass of yourself, Jinga was drugged by Ryuga, and you both wound up entangled on the brightly-colored jungle gym. Is that all?"_

"..."

_"Reiji, either say something, or I'm hanging up."_

"...thanks Da Xiang."

Da Xiang took off the portable device and set it beside the machine, sighing as he moved to pick up the breakfast tray for Chao-Xin. "Some people just can't handle alcohol..."

* * *

><p>Reiji flipped his phone shut and stared at his lover.<p>

Jinga glared. "I hate you. So much."

"At least we found out what happened, right?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Right." The redhead stood up and hobbled to the shower. "I feel like shit so I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay..." Reiji crawled out of the bathroom, collapsing on his carpeted floor. He flinched as the bathroom door was slammed shut behind him. "I really fucked up this time..."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Kittiez. :3**


	37. Retarded and High

**Author's Note: Alright guys, how you all enjoying the new school year? Haha, my seme started before me, and I still can't start because my books haven't gotten here yet. : P Anyway, this chapter brings Aerith into the storyline. I always laugh when she pulls Damian off the road in ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE, because it's like, "WTF? I'm riving here!" XD Alright, enjoy this random chapter - the following takes place two days before the start of school.**

**Retarded and High**

Zeo looked up from his breakfast cereal at Damian, his bluenette lover leaning against the fridge with a bored expression. "So like...Gingka and Jinga are gonna go help out your parents for a few days?" The brunette swallowed another spoonful of honey puffs. "Why?"

"Chew with your mouth closed..." Damian muttered. "Jinga apparently got into some trouble again a few weeks ago...something about a party at the park. He said he wants to spend some time away from Reiji."

Zeo dropped his spoon into the now empty bowl. "What? But they're like, inseparable!"

"That's what happens when you get drunk." The bluenette shifted from the refrigerator and checked the clock on the stove. "Alright, I'm headin' over to the old place."

"Why?" Zeo asked, getting up from the bar counter with his bowl.

"I'm watching over the house while they're gone." He walked around to peck his lover on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few days."

* * *

><p>Damian rode Fenrir through the tourist-crowded roads, his blue spikes flipping this way and that. His eyes widened comically as he was suddenly pulled from the road and into a white abyss.<p>

He stood amongst the flowers, a hand covering his face as he sighed. "Damnit Aerith, do you have any idea how ridiculous this is?"

The brunette sighed. "I couldn't get a hold of Zeo."

Damian turned and glared at her. "Then try him again – I'm driving right now!"

The Ancient folded her arms over her chest. "Well I'm so very sorry for wanting to tell you that I'll be returning to the states to see you boys again. How rude of me." She turned on her heel so her long braid smacked into the bluenette's side.

"Wait...you're coming back?"

Aerith looked over her shoulder. "Yes, I'll be back before the start of Gingka and Jinga's school year."

Damian sighed. "That's only a few days away..."

"I know."

And out of nowhere, Damian was back on the road, only a few minutes away from his old house. He swerved a bit on the hot asphalt, startling an old lady in a Buick. _Damn Aerith and her pulling me out of the real world into whatever the Hell that is..._

* * *

><p>It was nine in the evening when Damian heard the doorbell ring. "What the fuck?" He stood up from the comfy living room couch and set his book down on a pillow, waking Oathkeeper from his nap. The bluenette shifted one of the vertical blinds and saw three familiar bikes lined up in the driveway. "Oh no..." He sighed and figured he might as well answer the door.<p>

Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj all grinned as they were graced with the bluenette's presence.

"Damian, great to see ya!" Kadaj let himself into the house, waltzing straight past the nearly twitching male into the living room. "So brother, where do you keep the booze?"

Damian sighed and nodded for the other two greenettes to enter his old house and shut the door behind them. "You know damn well minors live here, and stop calling me brother. It's annoying."

Yazoo threw himself onto the couch, snatching the book Damian had set down and reading it aloud. "_Production of lambda phage particles occurs after the repressor is inactivated_... Dude, what?" He turned to the cover of the book. "_Biology of microorganisms_. ...why do you have my dad's old school book?"

Damian plucked the book from the puzzled male and placed it on one of the shelves across the room. "Because I have a vast thirst for knowledge, now what do you three want?"

Loz, who had apparently been carrying an ominous black duffle, dropped the bag onto the floor and knelt down. He unzipped it and pulled out several things that had Damian wondering whether or not to call Zeo. The greenette had retrieved several decks of nude playing cards, twelve cans of beer...and a bong.

"Alright, out of my house."

Kadaj stepped over and slung an arm around the bluenette's shoulders. "Damian, you need to relax. We're all just gonna spend the night, get drunk, get high, and loosen you up a bit."

Damian quirked a brow. "That had better not be sexual..."

Yazoo laughed and hopped off the couch, scooping a disgruntled Oathkeeper into his arms and cradling him. "C'mon brother, just one night of fun, it won't kill ya."

Damian snorted. "...fine, but only because..."

Loz sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. "Because what?"

The bluenette screwed his eyes shut, snatched a can of beer from the floor, and downed half of it in one gulp. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Aerith's coming back."

The triplets gasped.

"What? When did you find this out?" Yazoo asked, sitting on the carpet and reaching up to yank the bluenette down beside him.

"A few hours ago." He took another swig of the awful liquid.

Kadaj joined them on the floor and helped himself to a beer. "You do realize...that with Aerith coming back...she'll want to see Zeo."

Damian looked absolutely distraught. "I know..." He finished off the can and smashed it against his forehead, a bad habit he had picked up from the brunette in college. He helped himself to another and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know what I'm gonna do..."

Loz clapped the bluenette on the back. "You'll be okay. It's not like you're gonna lose him for good, ya know?"

Yazoo released Oathkeeper and pulled the brightly colored bong so it was in the center of the group. "Alright, let's all stop with the emo shit and get high."

* * *

><p>"Got any 3's?" Yazoo asked, a smoking joint hanging from his lips.<p>

"Go fish." Damian muttered, taking a gulp of beer.

"I thought we were playing Old Maid..." Loz said, frowning and looking completely lost.

"Bullshit!" Kadaj called out, pointing at his short-haired brother.

Damian picked up his own joint and took a drag. "Wrong game asshole." He blew out the smoke and sighed contentedly.

Three more hours later, around five in the morning by now, the four high-off-their-ass males decided it was time to turn in. Damian helped himself to his old room, curling under the Chocobo-print sheets with a dopey grin on his face. Loz was in the guest room, sprawled out with the covers twisted around his left foot and a can of beer sitting idly on the bedside table. This left Yazoo and Kadaj sleeping in Gingka and Jinga's room, the shorter-haired male on the top bunk with his brother on the bottom.

It was just before the crack of dawn when Kadaj awoke to a horrible screeching sound just outside the window. The high-pitched noises began to scare him and he peaked over the edge of the bed, looking down at his brother to see if he was the only one hearing the strange noises or not.

Yazoo cracked open an eye when he heard the sound of possums fighting...or fucking, he really couldn't tell, and saw Kadaj looking down at him from the top bunk. Huh...brother's awake... with that thought, he fell right back into sleep.

Kadaj whimpered when his brother gave no sign of hearing the terrifying sounds coming from outside, and for the rest of the night, he lay there awake with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Loz groaned when the doorbell rang at ten in the morning, the guest room being right beside the front hall. He stumbled out of bed and kicked the tangle covers off himself, walking unsteadily towards the front door. It took him five tries to find the right key to unlock the door, and he moaned pathetically when the sunlight hit him.<p>

"Loz Remnant Valentine!" Tifa shouted, her hands on her hips as she stared him down. "You were gone all last night, you didn't even have the courtesy to call, and you were getting high and drunk to boot. You're coming home right now." She would've kicked the glass door in, but luckily it was unlocked and Loz stepped out and hugged his wife.

"I'm sorry, I should've called..." He mumbled into the brunette's hair. Tifa sighed and patted him on the back.

"Alright c'mon, let's cram your bike into the back of the truck."

The couple left and hours later, so did the other greenettes. Damian spent the rest of the day getting over his nasty hangover as he threw out the empty beer cans and destroyed the evidence of last night.

Gingka and Jinga walked into the house around six in the afternoon, both lugging bags full of back-to-school shopping sales. The twins stopped when they smelt the familiar smell of pot and snickered, both glad that their brother had finally let loose for once.

* * *

><p>Zeo sighed as he turned the TV off, scratching the back of his head lazily and making his way to the stairs. He stopped when the sound of someone stepping on a Chocobo came from the front hall and quirked a brow. "Who would be showing up at this hour?" He checked the clock on the stove and saw it was shortly after midnight. Zeo knew it couldn't be Damian – the bluenette had called and told him that he'd be staying home for another day due to a hangover. With a resound sigh he made his way through the dark house to the front door, entered the security code on the panel beside it, and found his front porch light to be burnt out. "Aw damnit to Hell..."<p>

"Zeo?"

The brunette blinked and flicked on the light in the hall, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping at the sight on his front porch.

Aerith stood with her hands behind her back, her usual pink dress wrinkled from sleeping on the plane, her red denim jacket barely hanging on her shoulders, and her flower-print luggage beside her. "I'm back."

"...shit."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>

**Kittiez :3**


	38. Back to School!

**Yo: Sorry for taking so long - now what happens in this chapter and the next chapter...well, my seme and I planned this from the very beginning - we just never gave it away to anyone. Ha.**

**Back to School!**

It was the morning of the first day of the new school year as Gingka sat on the couch munching on his PopTart, watching the news.

_"Hurricane Earl has dropped down to a category three, and the coastal areas are under a Hurricane Watch. Places included are the Ocean Front, Chesapeake, Virginia Beach-"_

The red-head sighed and crumpled the wrapper from his small breakfast. He stood up and turned off the TV, tossing the foil into the trash and heading towards the sound of _DISTURBED_ playing quietly from his and Jinga's room.

Jinga had just shrugged on a new shirt his mom had picked out when Gingka walked in. The redhead smirked and snatched the remote for his iPod player. He turned up the volume, pissing his twin off on purpose, and grabbed his Organization coat from the closet.

Gingka furrowed his brow. "You sure you want to wear that in front of mom and dad?" He said over the loud music.

"I think they know what I've gotten myself into by now."

Suddenly they heard the sound of their dad's motorcycle outside and Jinga ran out onto the front porch to see Lightning in her perfectly-conditioned dark teal Rolls-Royce Phantom III parked behind Snow. His mother was in the back seat, talking on the phone with someone. His aunt stepped out of the car and glared at her nephew.

"Let's go, I don't have all day!"

Jinga quickly snatched his bag and headed outside, his twin close behind. It has been a long-standing tradition that Gingka rides with Snow and Jinga rides with Lightning on the first day of the first or last year of school. When the twins had gone to their first day of eighth grade, Snow and Gingka wound up being late because the red-head fell off when his dad gunned the bike at an intersection.

Jinga was about to slide into the passenger seat of his aunt's car, when the pinkette slammed the door shut. Thankfully the redhead had moved his hand in time.

"No Jinga, you're driving this time."

"Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"You're what, eighteen now? It's high-time you start driving."

Snow grinned and slid back on his bike, patting the seat in front of him. "Same for you Gingka! Time to find out if the bike gene left you or not."

Gingka whimpered.

_~Mini-flashback – Gingka and Jinga~_

Ten year-old Gingka and Jinga sat in the front lawn, twiddling their toes in the soft grass as a light Fall breeze swept over them.

"Hey kids!"

They both turned and saw their dad approaching them, Damian and Faust in tow. "Time to learn how to ride a bicycle!"

Faust, for the briefest moment, twitched.

Gingka flopped onto his back. "But I don't think I can!"

Jinga snorted. "Liar, I saw you trying to ride Madoka's pink bike last week."

"I'll go get the bikes..." Damian muttered, dragging a reluctant Faust behind him to the garage.

Gingka and Jinga, being curious little rascals, leaned as far as they could to see into the garage at their brand new bikes, both without training wheels, and a large mass under a blanket that their father said he would drop-kick them if they ever looked under it.

The twins exchanged nervous glances. Their older brother had told them once what was under there, and only one of them would ever be able to own it. Of course they both doubted that eight years from then that they would remember what was in there.

"Alright!" Snow clapped his hands together and pointed at Jinga. "You go first kiddo."

The redhead groaned. "But I don't wanna!"

Damian and Faust came walking up with the bright red bikes, the spiky-haired male smiling. "It's not that bad, Jinga. Just get on, go a couple feet, and he'll leave you alone."

Jinga pouted, as did Gingka, and sighed. "Fiiiiiiine." He grabbed the left handle bar of the bike to Damian's right and pulled it away from the group. He caught sight of his mother sitting on the front steps with the camera rolling. Here goes... He threw his leg over the side, got situated, and started to pedal.

He made it two feet before falling over.

Gingka burst into laughter while Faust, of all people, ran to the child's aid.

"Just ignore your brother, you can get revenge later." He winked, helping the kid up.

"I'll be sure to do that..." Jinga replied.

Snow sighed. "Well, looks like you got that from your mother."

"I heard that!" Serah called.

The blond man chuckled and took the other bike from Damian, wheeling it over to Jinga. "Your turn."

Gingka gulped and took a shaky hold of the handle bars, threw his leg over the frame and sat down steadily on the seat. With a dry throat he took in a deep breath and started to pedal.

And he kept pedaling. The kid made it onto the road and started circling the right-away, even raising a hand up to wave at his family.

Snow cheered and Faust sighed with relief.

"That's my boy, Gingka!"

_~Mini-Flashback – Gingka and Jinga – End~_

Jinga nervously slid into the driver's seat of the old car, his only knowledge of how to drive coming form Reiji – and he hadn't spoken to his lover since the 'party'. He turned the key, put the car in drive, and slowly began to pull into the lawn, turning around onto the driveway and onto the pavement.

Yes, the readhead made it safely to school.

Gingka gave a determined exhale and marched over to the legendary bike of his father, finding the metal beneath his clothed legs cool and welcoming. He stared into the face of the bike and ran a thumb over the brake handle. With one final sigh to calm his nerves, the teen turned the key and revved the engine, a huge grin forming on his lips as he felt the power between his legs. (*snicker*)

He was off like a rocket, spinning several times in the yard, carving doughnuts into the grass before shooting out of the driveway and speeding towards school. Of course, normally this would be illegal – but since when have these boys obeyed the laws? Please do not follow their example...

* * *

><p>Jinga was waiting for his brother in front of the parked car, his mother hugging him tightly and congratulating him over and over. The redhead glimpsed a flash of green entering the building and turned just in time to see Reiji disappear into the school. Several students and parents screamed as Gingka and Snow came barreling into the parking lot, the bike skidding to a halt just inches from the curb.<p>

"Well done!" Snow shouted, giving his son a high-five when the teen hopped off the bike. "I'll pick you up after school – I got something for ya back at the house." The red-head shifted forward and gave a wave to his wife and sister-in-law before speeding out of the parking lot.

Gingka's hair seemed spikier than ever before as he skipped towards Kyoya, the greenette standing under a magnolia tree, a worried look on his face.

"Hey Gingka..." Kyoya said, managing a small smile.

"What's wrong?" The younger teen asked, fearing someone died based on the look his boyfriend was giving him.

"It's...nothing, I'll tell you after school."

Jinga said goodbye to his mom and aunt and hurried into the building to track down Reiji. He found the pyro after three minutes of searching for his locker – Ryuga having always given the two of them lockers right next to each other after they had 'hooked up'. The red-head was leaning against his own locker, arms crossed, snake eyes staring blankly at all the freshmen.

"Hey Reiji." Jinga said, checking his schedule for his combination and entering it. "So have you memorized your locker combo yet?" He asked jokingly. Reiji blinked and stared down at him for a moment before stepping away from the cold metal. He stood in front of the redhead and in a flash slammed his right hand against the bright red door behind him, slamming it shut. Jinga gulped.

"...walk to my place after school." And with that, the pyro was gone.

* * *

><p>After three hours of sitting in the horribly cramped seats of the auditorium during the opening ceremony, Jinga, Chao-Xin, and Da Xiang headed towards the cafeteria.<p>

"So then apparently the guy that installed the new shower didn't know the difference between an L-pipe and a straight pipe, so I wound up having to do the whole thing myself, and – Jinga, are you listening to my rant?" Chao-Xin asked over his french fries.

Jinga hadn't bought lunch and was staring at Reiji, his lover sitting a chair away from him.

"Jinga?" Da Xiang tried to grab his attention.

"What?" The redhead looked at the couple, feeling somewhat annoyed and upset. Both teens glanced at each other and Chao-Xin sighed.

"Dude, Reiji's really upset about ReJinga Day. He had me go over to his place and made me flush all his cigarettes down the toilet. The guy hasn't gotten a decent night's sleep since that night either."

Jinga exhaled through his nose. "Uh-huh..."

Da Xiang stood and picked up Chao-Xin's empty tray. "You two should work this out, your emo-ness is annoying me." He walked off to dump the trash into a bin.

The redhead looked at his lover again and found the red-head staring at him with that emotionless gaze once more.

* * *

><p>Gingka followed Kyoya out of the school building, cursing Ryuga in his mind for spending the whole day on school guidelines. He spotted his father in the parking lot, the large blond leaning on the bike. "Oh yeah!" He grabbed Kyoya's left forearm and turned him around. "Sorry Kyoya, I gotta go with my dad for a bit."<p>

The greenette looked around and watched the man give a happy wave. "Alright, but then I need you to come to my place as soon as you're done."

"Sure Kyoya." The smaller teen gave his lover a peck on the cheek and ran to his dad.

Jinga watched Reiji slide gracefully into his Mustang, the red-head driving off the school property at the normal speed limit for once. The redhead hefted his bag on his shoulder and started walking down the sidewalk, passing his lover's car when it was at a stop light before heading onto the overpass. He stared past the wire fence at all the docked boats, _The Virgo Zurafa_ standing out like a dog's dick amongst the fishing boats. Once he reached Reiji's apartment complex, Jinga headed towards the elevator and found his lover waiting inside it, one lanky arm stretched out to hold the doors open. He stepped in and they rode up to apartment 138, entered, and sat down next to each other on the futon. "So, what's up?"

Reiji took Jinga's left hand into both of his and locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry...for fucking things up on what was supposed to be our day." He slid onto the floor, resting on his knees and laying his head in Jinga's lap. "I'm so fucking sorry..."

Jinga sighed and ran his fingers through the spiked-up hair. "I'll forgive you if you stop acting like a kicked puppy. Deal?"

Reiji grinned up at his lover. "Deal. Now, about the fact that we haven't had sex in a while..." He crawled up the redhead's body, pinning him to the futon and grinding their hips together.

The smaller teen smirked. "Horny bastard."

"Your horny bastard."

"Damn right."

* * *

><p>Gingka was lead into the garage by his father, the blond looking about ready to burst into tears. "Gingka, as you know, every member of our family has passed down the talent through the generations – the talent of motorcycles." He grasped the dusty tarp covering a large object in the garage. "I knew either you or your brother would inherit this, just like Damian." He pulled the cover off with a flourish, revealing a bike known to all Sci-Fi fanatics.<p>

"T-Thats-!" Gingka stared at the Light Cycle.

"Try it out." Snow encouraged. The teen slid onto the bike, grinning as the vehicle glowed a bright blue and purred under him.

"It's perfect..."

Snow ruffled his son's hair. "It's yours. This was my first bike, you know." Gingka looked up at him, gawking. "I want you to take good care of it."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Causing many people to stop and stare, Gingka rode his Light Cycle to Kyoya's, parking it behind the ugly brick apartment and throwing the old tarp over it. Like he was gonna risk someone stealing it! The red-head sighed in contentment as he entered the old building, skipping up the steps to the second floor and inserting the key to his lover's place. "Kyoya~! I'm here~!"<p>

"We're in the kitchen."

Gingka tilted his head to the side in confusion. "We?" He walked into the cramped kitchen and yelped when he saw Faust standing by the window, sipping a cup of tea. "Uh...hi, Faust..."

"Hello Gingka."

Kyoya placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Faust quit working for the government, he just moved back."

Gingka looked back to the General. "Why? I thought your job was all hush-hush and you couldn't leave..."

Faust placed his cup of tea on the counter and knelt down so he was eye-level with Gingka. "I'm the kind of man that knows what he wants, and also knows when to take advantage of a situation to get it."

Gingka glanced at Kyoya. "What is this about?"

Faust smirked and stood up, his height casting the teens in shadow. "It seems the puppy has left the Chocobo for an Ancient."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Kittiezzz... ;3**


	39. Boats and Campers part I

**ATTENTION!: It has come to my attention that this website is scouring out smut stories and deleting them. So far, BttB Blader Style has not been affected, but I wanted to let you all know that BttB Blader Style is in the process of moving to Archive Of Our Own. The story will remain on this site until it is taken down by staff, but hopefully this will not happen. Also, as of this month, BttB Blader Style WILL BE UPDATED EVERY WEDSNDAY. The reason it has not been updated for a while, is because I was writing chapters in advance, so whenever I hit a 'dry spell', I can relax and upload a pre-written chapter. Enjoy~**

**Boats and Campers**

**Part I**

**The Epic-Sounding State**

Faust turned his Hummer into Gingka and Jinga' driveway at six o'clock sharp, Damian sitting in his front passenger seat. He honked the horn and looked at the bluenette beside him. The twenty-four year old's hair was dull and the spikes were hanging lifelessly in his eyes. The silverette sighed and watched the two teens running out of the house with their bags.

Gingka and Jinga tossed their duffels into the back of the SUV before sliding into the backseat. They both gave small smiles to Faust and concerned stares at their older brother.

Faust turned into the lawn and pulled out onto the road. "So how was your first week of school?" He asked awkwardly.

Gingka grinned, glad for the distraction from staring at his emo brother. "Well, the first day sucked 'cause all we did was sit there listening to boring rules, and then we met most of our teachers, but apparently we're missing an English teacher and a Physics teacher..."

Jinga took over. "Yeah, Ryuga said that the classes are canceled until the positions can be filled. What are you gonna do for a job now that you're back, anyway?"

The silverette caught Damian staring at him from the corner of his eye. "I made enough money so that I never have to work again."

Ginkga whistled. "Wow, is that why we're going with you up to your place in Pennsylvania?"

"Yes, I figured you two deserve to come along after all the trouble my father caused at DisneyWorld."

"Woo-hoo!" Gingka stuck his head out the window like a dog.

Jinga rolled his eyes and got comfy in his seat. He, unlike his twin, knew it was an average of nine hours on the road to get to Pennsylvania from Virginia. Then again, with Faust at the wheel, they'll probably make it in half the time.

Not including bathroom breaks, of course.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Gingka moaned from the backseat three hours into the drive, Jinga flipping through the driving directions he got off Yahoo. "Seriously, can't we play some music or something?"<p>

Faust smirked. "What? You don't enjoy listening to _World War Z_?"

Jinga looked up from the directions. "I like it, the cast is pretty good at doing all the accents, and I can guarantee this will begin to happen in ten-to-twelve years." He caught his twin rolling his eyes.

"Please Jinga, it's obvious that we have even less time than that with the way we're fucking the world up. And it's highly inaccurate – Africa can't possibly be the first country to be hit with reanimating bodies, the first places for it to possibly start and spread from are remote locations along the equator."

Everyone went quiet, even Faust was staring at him through the rear-view mirror with a look of slightest shock.

Damian finally spoke. "Why don't we listen to _Lady GaGa_ or something?" His voice was cracked, he looked like Hell, but his humor hadn't died.

Well...what little humor he had in the first place, anyway.

Gingka and Jinga chuckled and instead chose to play _DISTURBED_.

* * *

><p>Faust spotted the large billboard for <em>PHANTOM'S FIREWORKS<em> and looked through the rearview-mirror at the sleeping twins.

Damian sighed. "Take the exit, they're both eighteen now." The bluenette continued staring out the window.

"Wake up you two!" Faust shouted.

Gingka and Jinga yelped and looked around frantically. The redhead twin rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to see a warehouse coming up. Jinga recognized it immediately.

"No fucking way..."

They parked the Hummer in front of the building and everyone made sure they weren't carrying any flammable materials and had their I.D.s on them.

Jinga was the first one into the building, quickly coming to a halt at the front desk to fill-out the forms needed to purchase fireworks. Gingka, Damian, and Faust followed in behind him, giving the two elderly women at the computers polite nods as they also signed the agreement forms and handed them in. All males were required to show proof of being eighteen or older, as well as out-of-state I.D.s. Luckily, Gingka and Jinga had been taken to the DMV by their father to get licenses just after the first day of school.

Once everyone was cleared to go in, Jinga beamed. "I can't believe I finally got to come here – Reiji's family owns this place ya know."

"Big shock..." Gingka muttered before a shiny hot-pink rocket caught his eye.

It took a full hour before everyone had picked out a firework. They lined up at the register and picked out T-shirts as well, each nodding as the woman behind the register told them that they had to 'dispose' of the fireworks forty-eight hours after purchase.

Not a problem.

* * *

><p>When there was only three more hours of driving left, they reached Breezewood. Faust pulled into the parking lot for GateWay, a place his mother had always taken he and his brothers to whenever they took a trip. Gingka and Jinga hurled themselves into the building, quickly searching out the restrooms.<p>

Faust stepped gracefully out of the vehicle, walking briskly around the front to open the door for Damian. The bluenette sighed and stepped out, looking up at the familiar building.

"It's been a while since I was here..." Damian muttered.

"It sure has." Faust sighed and stared at the younger male. "You're really beginning to annoy me, Damian. I'm not a very patient man."

The bluenette glared as they started towards the entrance. "I know, but this isn't something like a broken vase – you can't just put the pieces back together."

The silverette chuckled. "Cute, you read that from a romance novel or something?"

"As a matter of fact-" But the bluenette was cut off as the twins came rushing out of the building.

Gingka grinned, showing a giant Panda plushie to his older brother. "We got our souvenirs already! Let's go!"

Jinga tucked his own Pennsylvania lighter into his pocket. "I got a gift for Reiji."

Damian sighed. "Faust and I still need to go in, why don't you two go play the claw machine?"

The twins beamed. "Okay!" They ran to the Hummer, tossed in their things, and flew back into the building, their hands already fighting for possession of the control buttons on the aggravating game.

Damian looked back up at Faust. "I...just because I fell in love with you long before Zeo, doesn't mean I can just get over him. I need time."

The silverette sighed and looked away. "Fine, but let me ask you this:" He looked back down at the blunette steadily. "How long did it take Zeo to get back together with Aerith when she returned?"

* * *

><p>Once they reached the top of a hill in West Homestead located near Miram Park, a cute little two-story house right beside the woods came into view. Faust parked the Hummer next to the brick house and got out, sighing and waving at a neighbor.<p>

The little old lady waved back and returned to tending to her garden. Gingka and Jinga hopped out of the vehicle and ran immediately to the backyard pool, both already changed into their trunks and throwing their shirts onto the grass. Damian slid out and breathed in the clean air, hearing a train pass by not far off, and spotting a deer chewing the grass a few feet from the above-ground pool.

Faust unloaded his and Damian's bags, heading into the house after years of un-use. The door jammed a bit, but he shoved it open and dropped the bags onto the floor. The place was exactly the same; knob-operated television set, horrid sixties brown carpeting, Grandfather clock to the right, and beaten-up staircase across from him.

"Hasn't changed a bit, has it?" Damian said, walking past Faust into the dining room. "I'm amazed there isn't a layer of dust over everything..."

"I left the place open." The silverette said. "One of those sub-conscious wants, you know? Come back here and find everything from the supposed 'best' parts of my childhood missing. Guess no one was interested." He followed the bluenette through the dining room into the kitchen, an old calendar from back in the eighties covered in red marker showing doctor appointments. The General shuddered. "At least I never got the flu once in my life..."

* * *

><p>It was around midnight the next evening when Faust led Damian and the twins through the woods. "Just a little farther." He called behind him.<p>

Damian grunted as he stumbled over a fallen log. "Damn woods..."

Gingka and Jinga were carrying the fireworks behind the older bluenette, both glad he was back to swearing. As soon as they reached a clearing, the twins set to work. The small sparklers were used up within seconds, both boys chasing each other trying to burn the others' clothing. The rockets took a while to set up, but they were worth the time and effort when they launched into the sky, showering them in bright pink sparks.

Damian and Faust began pitching a tent once all the flaming pieces of fireworks had been cleared from the field an hour later, one piece having ignited Jinga's shirt. The twins were setting up their own tent across from the General's, both drowning themselves in mosquito spray afterwards. An Aero-bed was blown up and pushed into Faust's tent by Damian, the bluenette collapsing on it moments later.

"Goodnight you two." Faust said before crawling into the tent beside the sleeping bluenette and zipping it shut. Gingka and Jinga grinned at each other and waited patiently for the silverette to fall asleep.

Half an hour later, the twins slithered out of their tent and poked their noses into the one occupied by their older brother and the General. Faust was sleeping on atop his old sleeping bag, a book on cooking techniques laying open beside him. Gingka crawled into the tent and began to push Damian's Aero-bed out while Jinga pulled. Once the makeshift bed-and-bluenette were out in the clearing, the twins set to work on dragging him to the nearby stream.

"This oughta speed things up between the two, huh?" Gingka whispered to his twin. Jinga nodded and with a grunt shoved the air-filled mattress into the water, watching Damian turn over in his sleep, completely oblivious.

"Sweet dreams Chocobo-head." Jinga whispered.

* * *

><p><em>"Kweh?"<em>

Damian stirred in his sleep, grunting as something sharp nudged his nose. After several moments of being poked, the bluenette opened his eyes to see a Chocobo chick sitting atop his chest.

_"Kweh!"_ It called happily.

Damian blinked several times, then sat up, noticing the bed was moving. "Oh fuck me..."

* * *

><p>Faust woke up to the sound of swears coming from nearby. He sat up and looked around to see Damian, and for some reason his bed, missing. With a frown he crawled out of the tent and saw the bluenette walking with the now deflated bed over his shoulder. The twenty year-old stopped when he reached his brothers' tent.<p>

"..." Damian sighed and looked over at Faust. "What are you looking at?"

The General tried his best not to smirk. "Your nose is bleeding, and your pants are wet. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Gingka and Jinga were crouching low under the covers in their tent, listening to their brother's conversation. Both exchanged a look of, _'did it work?'_ to each other.

Faust crawled back into his tent and withdrew a first-aid kit, motioning for the redhead to join him. Damian did and sat down with a scowl as the silverette began cleaning his Chocobo-pecked nose.

"So I'm guessing your brothers dragged you out to the stream in the middle of the night. Am I right?"

Damian winced as alcohol was applied to his 'wound'. "Yeah, they did the same thing to Zeo years ago after they saw _The Parent Trap_ on TV."

Faust smirked and nudged the kit away, now pulling out a pair of knit pants. "Put these on so you don't catch a cold."

"Thanks..." The bluenette shifted awkwardly as he peeled off his soaked jeans and yanked on the clean pants. "And thanks for teaching me tracking."

Faust quirked a brow. "When did I teach you tracking? And how did your nose wind up bleeding?"

"Years ago, the first time you brought me up here. It's how I found my way back...that and the large trail of bent branches from the mattress." He looked awkwardly up at the General. "...and a baby Chocobo pecked me awake."

Faust, the General Horogium, had to actually hold back a snort.

Gingka and Jinga looked at each other with relief.

Yeah, their plan was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I went up to Pennsylvania (PA) and went to PHANTOM'S. Also, this chapter is in dedication to my cat, Patches, who died the day my mom and I were to go on our trip. This chapter was written while on the road, I didn't even want to go after losing one of my cats, but my mom made me and that is why this chapter turned out so...emo.<strong>

**Rest In Peace Patches. :(**


	40. Boats and Campers part II

**Author's Note: Told ya I was updating on Wednesdays now. : D And guess what? My Halloween decorations have been up for over two weeks already~! I'm not normal! :3**

**WARNING: Buttsex ahoy! And I don't own anything...**

**Boats and Campers**

**Part II**

**I'm on a Boat**

Reiji timidly walked up onto _The Virgo Zurafa_, peeking through a window to see Chao-Xin playing against a fresh-from Pennsylvania Jinga. Odd how his lover hadn't called to let him know he was back... With a shrug, the pyro walked around to the port-side of the vessel, knocking lightly on the heavy door as he entered.

"Reiji!" Chao-Xin called with a grin. Chao-Xin's Beagle, Boogie, trotted up to the red-head and started sniffing his lace-up boots.

Reiji knelt down and scratched the dog behind the ears, handing him a treat from the pocket in his hoodie. The eighth member looked up at Jinga, the redhead completely ignoring him as he aimed for the number four ball on the table.

"So you ready for tonight?" Chao-Xin asked the pyro, using his own cue stick as something to lean on.

"Yep, now that the tourists are all gone, we can finally enjoy being in the ocean." Yes, the pyro mentally slapped himself at that. Ever since an incident where he fell off a boat, the teen has been petrified of water. But, his best friend happens to love it, so what can he do? He looked back over to Jinga again, the younger teen now aiming for the eight-ball. With a sigh, he went down into the kitchen to find Da Xiang preparing the last of the snacks for the coming party.

"Reiji, how are you?" Da Xiang asked from the stove, placing toothpicks into brownies.

"Good...Jinga is ignoring me though." The red-head plopped down onto the brand new shiny Oak wooden bench while his green eyes stared down at the sapphire blue towel, gracefully folded and bound together with a creamish silver ribbon while "SIBELLE" in italic navy blue stitched across the soft fabric, fitted into a corner, idly tracing patterns on the table. "I don't know why...he was fine before he went up to Pennsylvania with his brothers and Faust..."

Da Xiang put away the remaining toothpicks and began cutting up celery. "Maybe he's just concentrating on the game? Last time I checked, he was playing against Chao-Xin."

Reiji slumped back. "Yeah, but he could at least say 'hi' to me when I walk in..."

"Like I said, he's probably concentra-"

_"Ha! Totally pwned your ass Chao-Xin!"_ Jinga shouted from above. Da Xiang and Reiji listened as footsteps sounded in the narrow staircase leading into the kitchen. "Hey Reiji!" Jinga slid onto the bench beside his boyfriend and snuggled up next to him. "Ah, nice and warm~"

Reiji quirked a brow. "Oh yeah, now that you're done with your little game you come and use me as a personal heater."

"Told you he was just really into the game." Da Xiang muttered from his celery sticks.

Jinga huffed. "Yeah Reiji, sorry I didn't pay attention when you walked in. But I have something you might like~!" The redhead hopped off the bench and ran back upstairs, leaving the confused pyro with the smirking Giraffe teen. When Jinga returned, he was holding a large box wrapped in brown paper behind his back. "This is for you, a present for no-good reason from me to you."

Reiji took the box into his hands and caught the slightest whiff of gunpowder. He tore open the paper and fixed wide, mad snake eyes onto the bright red rocket.

"It's supposed to show a giant wolf in the sky when it blows up..." Jinga mumbled, shifting his feet. He watched his lover look from the firework to him, then back at the rocket, then back up at him. "Do you like it?" The red-head stood up and yanked the smaller redhead into his arms.

Da Xiang twitched. "Please, no screwing in my kitchen..."

Reiji ignored him and kissed Jinga passionately, the smaller teen's legs wrapping around his waist.

Just then, Chao-Xin came bounding down into the kitchen. "Hey guys I wanna - holy shit!" The mullet-haired teen gaped at the two horn-dogs practically dry-humping before him. He glanced at his own lover and found the Zurafa teen glaring hatefully at him.

"Don't even think about it Chao." Da Xiang warned.

Chao-Xin just blinked. "Actually, I was gonna tell you guys that we got clearance to shoot off the fireworks at nine o-clock." The dirty-mahagony blader turned and left his best friend, lover, and mini-me to their business. He scooped Boogie into his arms as he flopped into a beanbag chair. "If only we teenagers weren't so full of hormones..." He mumbled, absent-mindedly scratching his dog behind the ears.

Reiji and Jinga were taking their rating from PG to R atop the breakfast table. Da Xiang had taken to ignoring them, making sure the snacks were all prepared and the guest list on his iPhone was correct. He jumped about a foot in the air when the device suddenly rang. Ignoring his friends humping on his table, Da Xiang walked up and onto the front deck to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Giraffe boy?"_

"Who's asking?"

_"It's Zell, you know, Chao's brother?"_

Da Xiang shuddered. "Ah, right. What do you want?"

_"Dad misplaced the directions to Chao's yacht, so he was wondering if you could give 'em to us again."_

The dark haired Zurafa blader opened his mouth to ask if the mahagony had a pencil and paper to write the directions down, then stopped. "If you can't find a giant hot-pink piece of paper with full illustration on it, how did you manage to find out my phone number?"

There was a pause on the other line. _"...I have no idea. Oh, wait!" _There was shuffling sounds on the line. _"Oh, my mom found it in the laundry hamper, never mind! We'll be there around seven!"_

Da Xiang sighed. "Alright, goodbye."

_"Later-gator!"_

* * *

><p>Reiji ran a hand under Jinga's purple long-sleeved shirt, his warm fingers dancing over chilled skin.<p>

(SKIP LEMON SCENE!)

Around six forty-five in the evening, Ryuga arrived with Doji in tow, Wales and Sophie heading straight for the punch bowl. Chao-Xin welcomed them in, giving everyone a sparkler to light up once it was nine o'clock. Damian and Faust came by around seven, the two arguing over bed linens.

Damian raised a hand to Faust. "You know what, I don't want to deal with this right now." He put his hand down and sighed. "Let's just get drunk and try to enjoy ourselves, 'kay?"

Chao-Xin turned when he heard a familiar shout of accomplishment. "Brother!" He ran out onto the deck and welcomed his brother Zell with a bro-hug.

"Oh yeah, welcome your brother and not your own dad. I see how it is." Said a tall blond man with a cowboy hat.

"Dad!" Chao-Xin glomped his father and then turned to his annoyed-looking mother. "Mom!" He ran over and hugged the blond bespectacled woman.

Ryuga came out of the yacht and smiled at Chao-Xin's father. "Ah, Mr. Kinneas, Ms. Trepe, how are you?"

Quistis sighed and patted her son on the head. "We got lost, thanks to my husband," she glared at Irvine, "reading the directions to me upside-down..."

Ryuga quirked a brow before the adults began a normal conversation on weather, sports, you know - all that jazz.

When it was finally eight-thirty, Chao-Xin started the engines and brought the yacht out of the port and far out into the Chesapeake Bay so everyone could shoot off the last fireworks before New Year's.

Da Xiang was making sure everyone had eaten their fill, and was passing out lighters as well. Reiji and Jinga had just finished their punishment for screwing in the kitchen – cleaning all the dishes. Now the couple stood on the bow, beaming at each other. Faust and Damian were staring at their sparklers like they were bombs. Chao-Xin and his family all had flare guns, the flares teal-colored instead of the emergency-signal red.

At nine exactly, Chao-Xin, Zell, Irvine, and Quistis all stood in a line and held their guns in the air. Da Xiang coughed and read aloud from a piece of paper.

"In honor of Master Muten Roshi, we stand here tonight to fire-off four rounds to remember each of his arrests for indecent exposure." He crumpled up the paper. "At least I'm getting paid to read that."

Faust sighed. "Fire!"

Chao-Xin and his family shot four bright teal flares into the air, the party-goers 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' at them. Once the dedication was finished, everyone began taking turns with their own fireworks, Gingka and Jinga playing tag with their sparklers again, and Reiji waiting very impatiently to show off his present from Jinga.

Just before time ran out for everyone to use up their illegal goods, Reiji stood on top of the center of the yacht, positioned his rocket, and lit the fuse. He jumped down to stand next to Jinga on the very tip of the bow, kissing the teen's red spikes as the rocket shot into the air and exploded to show a giant red and gold wolf's head above them. The pyro could hear Damian muttering something about copyright issues behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Kittiez and Semez. :3**


	41. Thanks for the Memories?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING! Today, Oct. 13, 2010, King valentine turns 60! This chapter is in honor of that, and someone new will be coming into the story~ Can you guess who?**

**WARNING: Language, mostly. Also, you may notice some words are underline. Jokingly, while writing, I told my seme to drop and give me 20 words. I only used a couple, because it is after one-forty in the morning, and I am tired. My toilet is also broken...for the past three days...anyway, enjoy!**

**Thanks for the Memories**

It was nine in the evening when King Valentine's eyes shot open. He sat up in his bed and stared at the silent phone on his bedside table. A second later, it rang. With a small smile, he picked up the slim device and brought it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, I'll be sure to tell them. I'll see you soon." King placed the phone back into it's cradle and let out a content sigh. With a nod to himself, he threw the covers off his body and wrapped his crimson robe around himself and stepped out into the hall. His sons Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo were all sitting in the first floor lounge, Tifa just sitting down to join them all in talking about the co-owned dance club. King cleared his throat. "Valentines!"

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz all stood at attention, Tifa looking utterly lost.

"Your mother will be returning home tomorrow night for my birthday. Clean this house up. That is all." The dark bluenette nodded curtly at Tifa and returned up to his room for the night.

Kadaj blinked and a smile spread across his face. "Mother's coming home?" He looked to Yazoo and Loz.

The long-haired greenette sighed. "Guess we'll have to go upstairs and clean our old rooms tomorrow..." Yazoo picked up his can of beer and chugged it down, crushing it in his hand and tossing it past the kitchen entrance straight into the trash can. "Goodnight guys."

Tifa quirked a brow at her husband. "How old is your father, exactly?"

Loz idly counted on his fingers for a moment. "He's turning sixty tomorrow." He said plainly, his wife blinking.

"Huh, never woulda guessed..."

* * *

><p>Around noon the next day, October thirteenth, Kadaj was found rummaging through his old room. The greenette heard a crash from the room next to his, which happened to be Loz', and he just shrugged it off. He bent down to pick up an old comic book and to his surprise found a black silk thong beneath it. "Wha..." Kadaj gulped and undid his pants. "And now, we find out the truth..." He slid the leather down his legs and stepped into the thong. With eyes shut, he pulled the thin fabric up around his waist and stepped in front of the mirrored wall. "Holy shit! Guys, come in here, quick!"<p>

Loz and Yazoo came running into their brother's room, bumping into each other in the doorway. They found Kadaj posing in front of his mirror, bending over and checking out his ass.

"I found my thong from high school! It still fits my ass!" He stood straight and smirked at his reflection. "Ha! Take that Weight-Watchers!"

King, making sure to get himself a tad tipsy before his wife returned home, peeked over his sons' heads and quirked a brow. "So that's where your mother's thong went..." He shuddered and took another sip of wine.

Yazoo snickered. "Dude, that's so wrong." He returned to his own room and looked around. It was almost perfect, except for the blank canvas sitting on an easel in the far corner of the room. For some reason, it had been covered with a blanket dotted with dandelions. The greenette couldn't fathom why the horrible throw was in his room. He decided it must have been Loz', so he rolled up the blanket and stepped back out of his room, grumbling to himself. "Oi, Loz," he opened his brother's door, "keep your shit in...your...room..."

Loz' room was completely bare, except for an entertainment center that was currently only half disassembled. Apparently that's what the crashing sound had been earlier. The owner of the room popped his head up from behind the large black shelves and spotted the blanket. "Oh, so that's where that was...thanks."

Yazoo tossed the blanket into the room and shut the door, shaking his head. "My brothers are totally nuts..."

* * *

><p>Around seven o'clock, just about everyone arrived at the Valentine mansion. Faust and Damian were the first to arrive, the taller of the two making his way to the already-spiked punch bowl. The bluenette wished his long-time friend a happy birthday, then helped himself to a squishy chair in the corner, determined to stay away from Faust. Yuffie and Tseng brought their two children along, the twin boy-and-girl automatically beginning to bother Damian. Barret came in and immediately started a game of Poker in the lounge. Reiji, Jinga, Gingka, and Kyoya all arrived together, the teens having dragged themselves there due to their loathing of the PSATS they were forced to take during school that day.<p>

Around eight, King looked up from his usual chair, his eyes locked on the doorway leading into the front hall. Faust followed his father's gaze, which caught the attention off his brothers as well. Silence filled the room as none other than Lucrecia walked into the room.

King stood and, with all eyes locked on him, took his wife into his arms and held her for a moment. Of course, Gingka had to start-up the chorus of 'aw's. Faust downed his entire glass of wine while Damian twitched visibly.

"Where are my sons?" Lucrecia asked as she stepped back from her husband. King, grudgingly, motioned to the triplets.

"Mother!" Kadaj was the first to run up and hug the slender brunette. Loz and Yazoo were a tad more calm as they joined in the hug. Kyoya, being the youngest, received a genuine smile from his mother when he also joined the group hug. Faust just nodded at her from the other end of the room. Therefore, Lucrecia helped herself to coming towards him.

"So, you still with that bluenette kid that ruined everything my...other half worked so hard for?" She asked, smirking as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"As a matter of fact, he just broke up with his boyfriend. I took him back the very same day." Faust replied, staring coldly into his mother's eyes.

"I still haven't let him touch me, if that makes you feel any better." Damian said from behind the woman.

Lucrecia turned to face him, her smirk looking more tactical than approving. "Really? Well, serves him right for choosing you, of all people." She turned her attention back to her eldest son. "My Faust, why didn't you ever give those two boys you always spent time with a chance? Masamune and Toby, right?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," Faust began, his smirk widening as he nodded in the direction of the doorway, "they don't have any interest in me. Other than a quick fuck, that is." The mentioned males were currently standing close together by a collection of books sitting atop a shelf.

"Okay!" Kadaj called, clapping his hands together. "Who wants cake?"

Just then, King's gaze flicked back to the doorway for the millionth time that night.

* * *

><p>"So D, what exactly are we doing here?"<p>

"My uncle King's birthday is today. I agreed with Alucard that I would stop by."

"Huh...so the great Vampire Hunter D has a soft spot for family, eh?"

D clenched his left hand into a fist as hard as he could. "Keep quiet, is that too much to ask for?"

"Mm um don no yor a rewy-"

"Stay quiet or I will cut you off." He unclenched his fist.

"...fine, but you had better help yourself to some alcohol, at least."

* * *

><p>King watched as his nephew, D, entered the room. Gingka blinked and looked from the dark bluenette to Faust, then back again.<p>

"Nephew." King raised his glass to the Vampire Hunter with a curt nod.

"Uncle." D nodded back and made his way to the wine bottle that sitting half-empty on a table.

Gingka, puzzled, looked at Kyoya. "So, how come that guy looks exactly like Fausty?" He asked.

Kyoya shrugged. "Genetics, I guess."

The red-head was not satisfied with his boyfriend's answer. As soon as he saw D sit down in a chair with his own wine glass, the teen made his move. "Hi!"

"Hello." D took a sip from his glass.

"I'm Gingka, Kyoya's boyfriend."

"My name is D, Kyoya's cousin." He just couldn't resist the young boy's I-just-want-to-be-your-friend smile.

"Wow, seriously? You look just like Fausty!" Gingka's brown eyes locked onto D's hat. "Can I try on your hat?"

Again, the ravenette couldn't say no to that face. He took off his hat and handed it to the teen.

"Thanks!" Gingka attempted to force the hat over his spikes, and for a moment, he succeeded. Then it flew off from the force of his spikes bouncing back up and went right out a conveniently open window. "Oh no! Don't worry, I'll get it!"

_"YA-HA!"_ Came from outside.

King winced. "Why do the people I never want to see show up at the most inconvenient times?"

Gingka ran out onto the front lawn to find a tall blond guy with pointy ears holding D's hat on the tip of a gun. A gun the size of the redhead's body. "Who're you?" Gingka asked curiously.

The blond grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "What's it to ya, fucking-kid?"

"Hiruma..." Damian was standing on the front steps, glaring at his fellow blond.

"Kekeke, how've ya been, fucking-emo?" Hiruma Yoichi twirled his large gun around, flinging the hat into Gingka's hands.

"Please don't call me that."

Gingka looked from his brother, to the pointy-eared blond. "You two know each other?"

Damian shuddered. "Unfortunately, he's a distant relative of ours, Gingka."

"Awesome!" He bounded up to Hiruma and shook his free hand. "Welcome to the family!"

Kyoya sighed from the open window. "Gingka, get up here..."

"Okay!"

Once Gingka was back in the house, Kyoya led him up to the top floor, then opened the door leading up to the attic. "Step carefully." After climbing the rickety stairs, the greenette clicked on the lone lightbulb. Even with the dim glow, Gingka could see the entire attic walls were covered in what looked like a giant web. Boxes were stacked neatly in the center of the room, leaving a nice wide path along the walls.

"Wow...what is this?"

"This is where we decided to place our family tree." Kyoya walked around the room twice before stopping at one of the corners of the room. "Here's where Hiruma and Xanxus are...Damian is somewhere around...here." He dragged his finger down from the ceiling to half-way to the floor. "Technically, you're a very distant relative of mine. Like, third cousin five-times removed, or something like that..."

"That's just creepy..." Gingka looked around at all the etched-in faces covering the walls. "I had no idea your family was so big..."

"Yeah, we're freaks."

* * *

><p>At ten p.m., Hiruma, very loudly, called everyone out into the gardens. Gingka and D were tied in a game of <em>Go Fish<em>, Kyoya was arguing with his brothers about career choices, and Lucrecia was talking with Tseng over science junk. What? Like King was paying attention to all the details – yeah, right.

Once everyone was standing in the garden, Hiruma began shooting off fireworks into the sky, most of them spelling out 'HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!' or 'YA-HA!', and the occasional Devil Bat was also shown. King couldn't help but smirk a little at that, then his mood was ruined as his shrubs combusted from falling sparks.

"Alright..." Said Yazoo half an hour later, after all the flames had been extinguished. "It's time for the inevitable."

Everyone gathered by him, their soulless eyes – I mean, happy faces directed to King. And thus, the dreaded song began...

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear King, happy birthday to yoooouuuuu~!"_

King smiled a little to himself. "Thank you. Now get off my property."

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Lucrecia said from the master bath. She stepped into the bedroom wearing only a black silk nightgown. "You're sixty years old..."<p>

King quirked a brow, the dark bluenette laying on his side atop the black satin sheets. "What exactly makes that hard to believe?" He asked, smirking at her. She smirked back and crawled onto the bed, nudging him onto his back as she rested her body over his.

"I can't imagine what, but I'm sure we'll have fun finding out."

"Hm. Almost makes me glad you're back."

"Very funny."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Kitty. :D**


	42. Caffeine!

**Author's Note: Here's this week's chapter~! The last part was a quick add-in, because the episode of Family Guy with it was on last night, and I couldn't resist. xD Enjoy you guys!**

**Caffeine!**

Gingka was kneeling by his bike in the garage, polishing it so he could see his face nicely reflected on it's surface. He jumped about a foot in the air when he heard a car horn outside. "Jinga! Reiji's here!"

"Okay!" Jinga called from the kitchen. He shoved a Pop-Tart in his mouth and ran outside with his backpack, sliding into the green Mustang. "Hi Reiji." The redhead pecked his lover on the cheek and buckled up, watching his twin wheel the huge bike out of the side garage.

"Guess what?" Reiji asked, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the school.

"Hm?"

"You know what play we're doin' this time?" The red-head smirked.

Jinga furrowed his brow. "No idea. What are we doing?"

Reiji flicked his eyes down to his own bag that was sitting by Jinga's feet. He put his attention back on the road as he listened to his boyfriend shuffling through his stuff.

"Oh my God!" Jinga pulled out the club's script for _Halloween _(1978). "No way! No fucking way!" He flipped it open to see what part his lover was playing.

"Sophie's playing Laurie Strode, just so ya know." He sighed.

"Nn." Brown eyes scanned the casting list. "Damnit where's your name - no way..." the redhead looked at his boyfriend. The car stopped at a red light, the teen with the matching hair grinning at his lover. "You get to play Michael _fucking_ Myers?"

Reiji cackled madly. "Doji said I was made for the part. I've been going over the lines and watching the original movie all night."

Jinga quirked a brow. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Nope. We're stopping at Starbuck's real quick so I can get some caffeine in my system."

"...who am I playing?" Jinga asked himself, skimming over the parts again.

"Last time I checked, you're playing a younger 'me'." he made air quotes with his right hand on the steering wheel. "And Tommy Doyle."

"It's so sad that I'm playing an eight year-old..."

* * *

><p>"Why did you buy two coffees again?" Jinga asked as they strode through the school halls. Now that they were seniors, all the underclassmen avoided them like the plague. Of course, this was Reiji's second year as a senior, but that's beside the point.<p>

"One for me, and one for Ryugay."

Jinga stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Reiji stopped as well and shrugged. "I figured I'd kiss-up to him for, you know, putting up with us for so many years." The two teens continued until they reached the front office, Doji glaring at Reiji's cup-o-joe like it was a raccoon with rabies. "Knock-knock!" The pyro called, waltzing into Ryuga's office.

"Reiji, Jinga. Shouldn't you two be heading off to class?" The white haired L-Drago blader asked from his desk, papers full of transfer student documents.

"Yes, but I wanted to-" Reiji was cut off.

"He wanted to kiss-up to you." Jinga stated, looking around at all the old books atop shelves along the walls.

"What do you want, Number Eight?" Ryuga asked, taking the coffee when it was handed to him and eyeing it cautiously.

Reiji looked taken aback. "What? I can't just stop in to give the man who's done so much for us a coffee without having some hidden meaning behind it? I mean really sir, give me some credit!"

Gold dragon eyes looked stoically up at him. "Go to class."

* * *

><p>Da Xiang shut his portfolio with a <em>click!. <em>"Alright dad, I'll come back in January to see what the damage is by then."

Auron nodded, sweeping up the pile of bills from the table and dropping them into the trashcan. "Alright. I'm sure you already wired my payment for this to yourself."

"Yes." The teen turned to look for his lover. "Let's go Chao, we have to get to school."

The mahagony came walking out of the kitchen, a thermos full of hot coffee in his hands. "Okay! I got the coffee for you Da Xiang, just the way you like it~"

"Thank you." The dark haired giraffe blader took the drink from the mahagony blader and nodded once more to his father. "Alright, I'll be sure to send you a christmas card."

Auron nodded and said goodbye to the two teens. Once said boys were outside and making their way to the car, Chao-Xin looked down at his lover.

"Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure, why not." Da Xiang handed the thermos back to the shorter teen and slid into the Journey. Chao-Xin sighed happily and took a few big gulps of the hot drink, then screwed the cap back on and hopped into the driver's seat. After a few seconds on the road, the mahagony's dark brown eyes began to focus, his breathing became slow, and his face turned calm.

Da Xiang ignored all this.

* * *

><p>Reiji and Jinga sat side-by-side in English, eager to see what kind of substitute they were to have that day. So far, the two had successfully scared-off five teachers since the year started. New record. Chao-Xin and Da Xiang came in a few minutes before the bell rang, the short mahagony blader sitting at his desk quietly for once.<p>

After the bell rang, the classroom door flew open, revealing...Chao-Xin's mother.

_"What the Hell?"_ Reiji muttered under his breath. He took his legs from off his desk and looked to Chao-Xin. His best friend was reading, and for once it wasn't music notes, but the schoolbook!

"Alright class." Quistis Trepe strode into the room, her whip coiled around an arm as she kicked the door shut behind her. When she reached the desk at the front of the room, she slammed the whip onto it's surface, several student's asses clenching shut at the sharp sound. "I'll be your new teacher from now on. I do not tolerate disobedience." She looked directly at Reiji and Jinga. Well, mainly Reiji. "I expect you to call me Miss Trepe. I will not allow sexist remarks either. If you have a problem with your seat placement, homework, or what have you, tough luck."

Da Xiang smirked a little to himself. Yes, Miss Trepe was his lover's mother, however, the two of them never got along. Now was his chance to show her who was top in the relationship, and also how he didn't need her approval to fuck her son.

Quistis turned to the dry-erase board and began writing _The Scarlet Letter_ across it's surface. She placed the marker in the tray and turned back to her students. "I trust you all have read this two years ago, yes?"

More than half the class shifted nervously, glanced around at each other, or groaned.

"Didn't think so..." She turned her gaze to Da Xiang. "Mister Wang..."

Da Xiang looked up. "Yes, Miss Trepe?"

"Where and when does this story take place?" She asked, tapping a finger against the board behind her.

Da Xiang smirked. "Seventeenth-century. Boston, Massachusetts."

"Good." Quistis looked slightly annoyed. She looked to Jinga. "Mister Strife!"

The redhead jumped about a foot in his seat. "Yes!"

"What was the name of the woman who committed adultery?"

Jinga looked puzzled for a moment as he tried to remember. "Um...Hester?"

"Are you answering, or asking?"

"...answering?"

Miss Trepe sighed and turned her attention to the whole class. "It seems I must inform you that I also do not accept questions for answers. If you are not sure of your answer, please say, 'I don't know'. You can still learn something even if you're wrong." She looked back at Jinga. "And you were right, by the way."

Jinga visibly relaxed.

"Chao-Xin."

Everyone looked at the mahagony. Said teen looked up from the book. "Yes mom?"

Now the entire class' eyes went wide – excluding Reiji, Jinga, and Da Xiang, of course.

"Who wrote _The Scarlet Letter_?"

The class held their breath.

"Nathaniel Hawthorne."

"Correct."

Through the rest of the period, everyone was casting glances at Chao-Xin – the teen was never the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, you understand. In fact, he was the little burnt-out one in the back that kept flickering that all the other lightbulbs wanted to kill. Point is, the mahagony spent the entire class doing his work quietly, Da Xiang beside him doing the same, while Reiji and Jinga reminded themselves of what could cause this change in personality.

You see, Chao-Xin's parents have clashing traits. Quistis Trepe is the serious, but whip-cracking kick-ass mom that can just as easily kill a man as she can bake a cake. Well, not really, she has to use the instructions. And his father, Irvine Kinneas, is the woman-chasing, fun-loving, cowboy-hat-wearing man. Being born from the two, Chao-Xin took mostly his father's traits, while his mother's sits idly inside him. For some odd reason, the traits of his mother are activated when he intakes caffeine. You thought it'd be the other way around, didn't you?

Well, so did half the class.

The bell rang after an hour, and the students gathered their things. Quistis called them to a halt. "Your homework is to re-read all of The Scarlet Letter! I'll be giving a quiz on it tomorrow, so you better study!" A collective round of groans issued from the class.

* * *

><p>Chao-Xin and Da Xiang walked quietly out of the room towards the Physics Lab, followed closely by a grumbling Reiji. Jinga was looking totally relieved to have caught a place in the new teacher's good-graces on her first day.<p>

Reiji and Jinga flew to the front seats in the Lab, both teens looking around at all the beakers and test tubes laid out before them. Reiji, being the pyro he is, instantly began fiddling with the burner. Da Xiang and Chao-Xin sat on the other side of the ailes across from their friends, the dark haired Giraffe blader getting out his textbook and flipping through some of his own book-marked pages.

Once the classroom was full of teens wondering who their substitute teacher would be, the lights went out. Everyone automatically looked to the door to see if it was the whole building, but the hall lights were still lit, so they marginally calmed down.

"My students..." Suddenly a tall man in a cowboy hat stood in the doorway, his finger on the light-switch, his head turned down to hide his face.

Da Xiang grimaced. "Why does he always have to make a fashionable entrance?"

"Who can tell me..." The stranger began walking down the aisle to the front of the room, tipping his hat at every girl he passed. "What we do in Physics?"

The light suddenly clicked on and Reiji's eyes went wide as he raised his hand excitedly.

"Yes, Reiji?"

"We blow stuff up!"

With a smirk, Irvine Kinneas raised his gun. "Exactly!" He aimed out an open window where a balloon was outside swaying innocently in the breeze. He shot it. The balloon exploded, a ball of fire shooting into the sky. "First lesson: Fire."

* * *

><p>The entire Organization was in the auditorium after school, everyone except Doji and Ryuga sitting in a circle with Reiji. Chao-Xin had out his sitar and was experimentally strumming strings until Reiji told him which to start off on.<p>

"Okay, ready?" The pyro shifted his legs and started. _"Oh there once, were to cowboys all alone out on a trail~ And one night, they discovered they could sleep with another male~ Now they're having buttsex~"_

Chao-Xin continued playing, everyone snickering and swaying back and forth with the music as Reiji continued.

_"Cowboy buttsex~ Sodomey-hiiiiiiiii~! Sodomey-hiiiiiiiiii~! Sodomey-hiiiiiiii~!"_

Chao-Xin struck a few more strings.

"Sodomy."

Ryuga stood from one of the seats, walked up onto the stage, and hit Reiji on the head. "Detention."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Kitty Falco! :D**


	43. Burned

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry this wasn't up yesterday! I was so fucking tired, I laid down to take a nap, and I woke up at like, five in the morning! I'm very sorry! But, to make it up to you, this chapter is longer than they've been lately, and I'll be putting out a Halloween chapter on Sunday, as well as the usual weekly-chapter. Enjoy DNO's play of HALLOWEEN! :3**

**Burned**

Jinga blinked as he calmly ignored the sounds of crackling from a bag of chips his lover was constantly digging into. Yes, the sound was pissing the smaller redhead off, but the pyro causing the grotesque sounds had given him great head earlier. It would be rude to tell him to shut the fuck up now only an hour later.

"So, Jingie." Reiji wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders as they sat on the small couch in Jinga's family room, the bag of chips falling empty to the floor. "What do you want to watch?"

"I dunno." The teens hadn't gone to school today, the smaller teen having been busy with yard work. It rained randomly on Monday, and there were some trees that needed to come down...like, five of them. And the bushes. Okay truth is, the teen would take yard work over school any day. Reiji had, of course, decided of his own free will to stay home with his lover. And go down on him apparently.

"How about..._How to Train Your Dragon?_ You liked that movie, right?"

"Yeah." Jinga picked his feet off the floor and laid down with them in the pyro's lap. "Only if you get up and make me some ramen~"

"Pig..." Reiji muttered, getting up to start boiling the water.

"I heard that."

"I meant you to." The red-head smirked to himself as he watched from the kitchen as the redhead nestled into the blankets atop the lumpy couch. "Oh yeah, you've been practicing the lines for the new play?" He asked, unwrapping the A-One Sweet and Sour Chicken flavoured ramen and dumping the dry noodle cake into the pot.

"Mm-hm." Jinga replied, staring out the window at a squirrel eating his nuts on a tree branch. "But I hurt my ankle earlier today when I tripped over that tree root, so I won't practice tomorrow."

Without meaning to, Reiji snorted.

"Laugh again and you don't get any." Jinga glared in warning from a good distance between his lover.

"Too late Jingie, I already got you today." He looked up from turning on the stove and winked, the redhead rolling his eyes at him.

"Dumbass, you went down on me, then you didn't let me return the favor. If you piss me off, I'll deny you sex for a week." Jinga watched his lover pick up the new blu-ray from the glass eating table and place it into the huge black game system.

"Fine, I'll be good." The pyro picked up the controller and walked over to the couch. "Scooch over."

"No."

"I'll jump on you." Reiji threatened.

"Go right on ahead."

Of course the pyro took the invitation with great enthusiasm. He leapt into the air and landed right on top of his redhead lover, the smaller teen grunting under his weight. "Remind me to turn off the stove in ten minutes, okay?"

"Mm."

Half an hour later, the two teens woke up to the smell of smoke. Both males rushed into the kitchen, the stove covered in flames, the pot long-since burnt to a crisp.

"How the fuck did you manage to catch water on fire?" Jinga demanded, batting away at the flames with a dish towel.

"As a matter of fact-" Reiji started.

"Forget I asked! Just put out the damn fire!"

The pyro threw open the cabinets under the sink and rummaged through the supplies until he found the fire extinguisher. He backed up and attempted to pull the pin. "Goddamn child-proofing mother fuckers!" He shouted, finally wrenching off the pin and aiming at the stove. "Back up Jinga!" Once the smaller teen was behind him, Reiji unleashed Hell upon the unforgiving flames...he put out the fire, I guess would be the simple way of putting it.

Jinga punched his lover in the shoulder. "Damnit Reiji, how am I supposed to pay for this?"

The red-head rubbed his shoulder and set down the extinguisher. "I'll pay for it Jingie, I'm the one that fucked it up."

"And you're never cooking in my house again."

Reiji smirked. "Deal."

* * *

><p>The next day at school was the last day before the Halloween play. All club members were excused from their classes, minus electives for some odd reason. Reiji and Jinga were heading off to the class with everyone's favorite teacher. Metalworking with mister Highwind. Reiji rushed into the garage and stood at a burnt metal workbench, Chao-Xin right beside him.<p>

"All right, get to yer tables!" Cid shouted, walking out of his dingy office and hauling two bins of scrap metal, one under each arm, into the garage. He slammed one of the bins onto Reiji and Chao-Xin's workbench and dropped the other onto the table next to theirs. He continued this until everyone had a pile of scrap to stare unknowingly at. "You have one hour to make something out of the shit I just gave you! You can use any tools ya like, just don't cut off any of yer appendages again!" He turned to look up at the clock above his office door. "And...go!"

Reiji and Chao-Xin set to work, both teens strapping on their goggles to protect their pretty-pretty eyes. The red-head walked as quickly as he could to the surface grinder – there was a strict no running policy – and claimed the machine with a triumphant shout. Chao-Xin remained at the table, pulling out pieces of thin metal and drawing lines on them with a marker. The two teens had very different ways of working in this class: Reiji would throw caution to the wind and cut on based on his instincts, while Chao-Xin would take time and careful planning before even nicking the shiny metal. They both happened to be mister Highwind's favorite students – after his daughter, of course.

Sophie was currently digging through her own scrap with great gusto, placing any gears she found into their own pile. In fact, when there was only fifteens minutes left of the class, the young girl had already fashioned a robot Chocobo.

"Damn, it's gonna be hard to beat that..." Chao-Xin muttered, looking to his best friend beside him. The red-head had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he maneuvered his hands under a giant grey cloth, the pyro determined not to show anyone what he was making. "Dude, can you see what you're doing?" Chao-Xin asked.

"Nope..." Reiji muttered, reaching out blindly with his right hand for the philips screwdriver.

Before anyone noticed, Cid walked out of his office and looked up at the clock. "Five...four...three...two...alright, hands where I can see 'em!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and threw their hands into the air, Reiji's eyes staring down at his covered creation warily. Chao-Xin sighed and admired the iPhone cradle he had made for his lover. "Keep yer hands in the air..." Cid threatened, walking around the room with a clipboard, grading everyone's projects on sight.

Sophie stood straight and proud when her father came up to her table and flipped the switch on the Chocobo. To no one's surprise, the little robot leapt into the air, flipped, and slammed it's foot onto the surface of the workbench, denting it severely.

"Well done!" Mister Highwind called. He patted his daughter on the back and moved on. Chao-Xin and Reiji's table was last, and the teacher eyed the object in front of Chao-Xin with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

Chao beamed. "It's an iPhone cradle!"

Cid stared at him. "Can't you buy these things in stores?"

"Not this one!" Chao-Xin promptly began opening little compartments all throughout the box until it was suddenly the size of a lap-desk. "Da Xiang likes reading in bed, but he also likes keeping his phone with him at all times, so this is what I made!" He proclaimed proudly.

Cid smirked and nodded. "Great job, B-plus."

"Yes!" Chao-Xin punched the air and relaxed a bit, until mister Highwind stepped over to Reiji.

"Alright Reiji, what are you gonna blow up today?" Cid asked, staring at the covered object with a hint of fear.

Reiji shrugged. "Hopefully nothing." He lifted the makeshift tarp and folded it atop the table, his teacher gaping. It was an ottoman, made entirely of metal, with outdents lining all sides of the cube.

"What..." Cid carefully looked at the little metal guitars, stars, lighters – though he firmly believed they came out of Reiji's pocket – Serpent insignias, and other little things all around each surface, blank spaces in the center of each side.

"I'm gonna put photos of me and Jinga on each side, so it's not technically finished...and I didn't have time to make a top for it, so I'll have to go to Home Depot this week or somethin'..." Reiji mumbled, shifting his feet.

Cid stood up and smirked. "It's the best damn thing you've made in this class, and it's even lasted longer than anything you've made. B."

Reiji let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks teach."

"Just try to stop bringing lighters into my classroom unless you're gonna share." He muttered.

"Will do, sir."

* * *

><p>Doji stood in front of the stage, scrutinizing the set and costumes. "Okay people, practice is over!" He shouted, gathering his belongings and leaving right behind Ryuga. Kyoya and Gingka, who were sitting this play out, were on the floor directly in front of the stage, playing cards.<p>

"Damnit!" Jinga shouted from behind stage. The redhead then stormed through the curtains, not wearing pants, and jumped down five feet onto the landing. In fact, the pants he was supposed to be wearing were balled up in his right hand. He stopped in front of Wales, the orangette sitting beside Kumasuke. "They're too small." Jinga growled, shoving the black fabric at the older teen.

Wales unraveled the bundled-up pants and held them up in front of himself. "How could I have messed these up?" He questioned himself. He sighed and looked to Kumasuke. "Would you mind coming back with me? It's terribly drafty and smelly back there..."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if I don't reply to any of your rambling, don't blame me." The two headed behind the stage to the lone sewing machine. Jinga sighed and looked to his twin, the red-head smirking at him. He ignored Gingka and hopped the steps back onto the stage and went behind the curtain to find Reiji. He found him alright. The red-head was wearing his full costume, the famous white mask actually fitting over his head. "Reiji?" The red-head reached up and poked a side of the mask. "How'd you manage to get that thing on?"

The pyro made a whining sound. "I had to wash the gel out of my hair." He mumbled, twiddling his bloody kife.

"Ah." Jinga's brow furrowed. "Come to think of it, I've only ever seen your hair down maybe three times." He grinned. "Take off the mask~"

Reiji took a step back. "No."

"Come on~" Jinga took a step closer.

"No Jinga."

"I just wanna see~" The redhead suddenly pounced.

"Shit!" Reiji fell to the floor, reaching up a tad too late as his lover lifted the mask off him. His hands covered his face in mock shame.

"Wow..." Jinga's wide blue eyes stared at the bright red hair splayed out over the dark wood floor. "Reiji...you have such pretty hair."

The pyro grunted. "Gee, thanks, way to make me feel better about it." Reiji heard the sounds of retreating steps, then remembered rehearsal was over and everyone was leaving. He already knew where this was going to wind up. Of course it didn't help that the younger teen wasn't wearing pants.

"No Reiji, I'm serious." Jinga reached out and threaded his fingers through the silky strands, then traced his lover's jaw lightly with his fingers. Reiji groaned beneath him, arching his back and letting his eyes slide shut.

"Jinga..."

"Ahem"

Both teens shot up, standing awkwardly next to each other, and found Gingka and Kyoya smirking at them. Kyoya was apparently the one to pull them out of their haze. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready to leave? We're the last ones here." At that, Reiji and Jinga looked around and saw that they were indeed the last remaining teens in the auditorium. Excluding Wales and Kumasuke sitting in a corner with the sewing machine.

"Shit." Jinga looked down in embarrassment. "Kyoya's right, let's go Reiji."

The red-head looked very disappointed. He glared at Kyoya. "Cock-blocker."

Kyoya smirked and gave a mock bow. "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Reiji and Jinga sat in the Mustang, driving along the road back to school Friday night. Everyone was allowed a few hours at home before the play, but if they didn't get there in time for a quick rehearsal, they were going to lose a finger. Gods, Jinga hoped Ryuga was joking. Reiji had just snickered and wiggled his brow at his redhead lover.<p>

Jinga huffed as he stared out the window. "I can't believe we have to do this play...seriously, what's the point?"

Reiji took a left turn and blinked. "Well, since Drama Club gets all the good stuff, we come up with our own shit."

"I know that, but why can only our little 'members' take part in our plays?"

The pyro rolled his eyes. "Because a lot of the teachers think that we get away with everything we do, so Ryugay told them way-back that we would do this shit to show them that we can actually function properly." He pulled into the school parking lot. "Or something along those lines. Got your costume?"

Jinga hopped out of the car and hauled his duffle bag from the back seat. "Yeah, Wales dropped my finished pants off last night."

"Good, you get to keep your fingers."

Jinga rolled his eyes and followed the older teen to one of the side entrances to the school. "You're terrible."

* * *

><p>Rehearsal went very well – then again, it always does. Ryuga has finally learned that even though practice makes perfect, it also makes for false hope. So far every play put together after Jinga's arrival has become soft-core porn. Not this time. The tall white haired L-Drago blader made sure to choose a play that had absolutely no chance of the two trouble makers getting-it-on on stage this time. Unlike repeating the same one year after year...he only just realized what a huge mistake that was. Another secret to the Organization participating in plays was that it kept them busy. No one got arrested for their little evil-doings, and no one was screwing in the halls.<p>

The principal peered out from behind the heavy curtain. After scanning the packed auditorium, he turned and cleared his throat. "Alright. This is a simple production with simple characters, and-" Da Xiang raised his hand. "What?"

"How is Michael a simple character?" He questioned smart-assedly.

Ryuga's eye twitched. "Go back upstairs and prepare the lighting or something." He watched the dark haired Giraffe blader shrug and make his way up the rickety steps. "Now then," he looked directly at Reiji, "no fucking your boyfriend in front of the entire school, got it? This is everyone's last year, I want you to be a good example for once."

Reiji raised up his hands defensively, his mask hanging from one of them "Chill Superior, I know when to keep quiet."

"I hope you do, or you'll be spending the night with Kumasuke."

The mentioned brownette poked his head out from behind an unfinished prop. "I resent that."

* * *

><p>All acts went as planned, but Ryuga's body tensed when the final act began. It was supposed to be the so-called climax, Reiji would get shot six times and fall out a window and then Da Xiang would cue the lighting to give just enough darkness for Reiji to crawl away, then reveal to the audience that for some reason, the body isn't dead on the ground. Ryuga never should have gotten his hopes up. Sure, he had cut out the sex scene, but a part of him knew it wouldn't be enough.<p>

The set was huge. Chao-Xin, Reiji, Da Xiang, and well, most of the club had put it together. It was a scale model of the house from the movie, only of course it was cut like a movie set, hunks of walls missing so the audience could see what was going on inside. Kumasuke's character, Doctor Loomis, ran into the house. Everything was still going smoothly. Michael – Reiji – jumped up behind Laurie – Sophie – and began to 'strangle' her. That went as planned as well. Now that there were only a matter of seconds left to act, everyone waited with baited breath on how the known couple would mess things up. Or make things more interesting, depending who's side you're on.

Reiji and Jinga hate to disappoint.

Jinga, as Tommy Doyle, crept up behind Kumasuke as he was about to shoot Reiji. Yes, they were using blanks, but the audience didn't know that. Sophie had wrenched herself out of Reiji's grasp when she saw the gun aimed at him. Jinga took his chance and tackled Kumasuke to the floor, wrestling him for the gun.

"What the Hell?" Sophie shouted.

Suddenly Jinga stood with the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger, 'killing' Kumasuke's character in cold blood. He turned to Sophie and shot her in the head. Well, that's what it looked like. Ever the dramatic actress, the periwinkle-haired teen keeled over. Jinga looked up at Reiji.

With a smirk, Reiji dropped his bloody knife and took off the mask, his hair falling down to frame his face as he leaned in and kissed Jinga passionately.

The crowd screamed. Girls were out of their seats applauding and crying, Ryuga had his face buried in his hands, and sexually-confused boys were wolf-whistling. Damian sat between Reno and Faust, smirking to himself. Faust had actually laughed, maniacally of course, and stood to applaud. Reno was crying tears of pride for his younger brother.

The curtains closed and everyone hurriedly lined up just before they opened again. They all stood shoulder-to-shoulder, beaming proudly as they took their bows. Reiji, being the slut he is, tossed his mask into the audience, the fangirls – and boys – clawing at each other to get it.

Jinga looked up at Reiji. "I think this was our best play yet."

The pyro grinned. "Me too, Jingie. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Kitty Falcoz out! :3 **


	44. Pauldrons and Relations: Pet Peeves PI

**A/N: I know, I told you I'd have out a Halloween chapter, but I wound up putting something in it that can't happen just yet, in fact two more chapters need to come out before it. So, to make it up to you, here is part one of a special pet arc, you'll see in a few moments what I mean, and part two will be out tomorrow, followed by the very late Halloween chapter! Spoiler for Halloween chapter: I'm writing my first straight fun scene in it. *gulps* Alright, also, I would like it very much if anyone who reviews tells me what they did for Halloween! I was a zombie and handed out candy. ^^**

**Pauldrons and Relations**

**Pet Peeves Part I**

"Damnit, where is it..." Damian wondered to himself, rummaging through his dresser at Faust's home. The bluenette's lover had bought a quaint two-story house just a few blocks from Gingka and Jinga, right on the beach. Now Damian was trying his damnedest to find his pathetic-by-comparison-to-Faust's pauldron. "Shit." He sat back on the floor, his clothes strewn around him, and sighed. "Guess I left it at Zeo's..."

"No, you left it at your old house, remember?" Faust said from the doorway of Damian's room. The bluenette looked up at him with his brow furrowed. "I heard about your sleep over a few weeks ago, Kadaj said you were wearing it before you put on a strip show for them..."

"Oh. Right." The bluenette stood and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Guess I'll head over there and look for it then."

"I'll come with you." Faust offered.

Damian shook his head. "Nah, I got it." He swept past the tall General and headed downstairs. "I should be back in about an hour." He said, knowing the man could hear him up on the second floor. "I'm taking Kerbecks with me."

The named dog sat up from his bed by the leather couch, his grey tail wagging back and forth, showing his excitement.

* * *

><p><span>Kerbecks<span>

I heard my bluenette master say my name, then the word 'me', and I sat up. He started walking towards me with my leash. _Oh boy! I'm going out! I'm going out! I wonder where we're going? I wonder if that squirrel is still out on my porch – I hate that squirrel so much!_ I followed my bluenette master into the garage to the large bike-thing. He tied me to a metal pipe and told me to stay. I stayed like the good dog I am and sniffed the concrete floor, then ate a small spider. It tasted yummy!

"C'mon boy." My bluenette master said. I looked and saw him walking towards me, and I sat nice and still as he untied my leash from the pipe. I trotted to the detachable seat made just for me that was connected to the bike and hopped in. Curling up in the bed of the seat, my bluenette master sat onto the bike-thing and it began to make the loud noise.

After a lot of driving really fast and taking lots of turns, I stuck my head up when I smelt something. The wind hit my face and I couldn't resist opening my mouth and letting my tongue loll out. _I smelt Gingka! I smelt Jinga! Oh boy was I excited!_

* * *

><p>Damian rode Fenrir down the winding rode to his old house, his eyes flicking to Kerbecks every few moments to make sure he was okay. The bluenette didn't entirely like having to put his dog in the side-car of his bike, but what choice did he have since the SUV had belonged to Zeo and not him? He really should've been the one to claim it in the break-up, but he loved his bike more than Zeo. The second he pulled into the driveway, Kerbecks hopped out and ran full-speed to the front door. With a little smile at the sight of a faux graveyard in the front lawn, Damian parked his bike and cut the engine before swaggering up to the door and unlocking it. "Gingka? Jinga?" He called.<p>

"Damian?" Gingka walked out of his room, his old bright blue flip-flops hanging off his feet. "What are you doing here?"

The bluenette sighed. "I left my pauldron here a few weeks ago, have you seen it?"

Gingka shook his head jus as Jinga stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Damian?"

"Have you seen his pauldron?" Gingka asked his twin. The younger teen shook his head.

Damian sighed once more and opened the front door. "Kerbecks!"

* * *

><p><span>Kerbecks<span>

I heard my master call me and I ran really fast to the door, then stopped when I saw master's brothers. The two boys saw me and I saw them, and we ran to each other, and they hugged me and petted me, and told me they missed me. I licked their faces and then felt a tug on my collar. I turned and saw my bluenette master looking down at me, holding one of his shirts.

"Find my pauldron, boy." He told me. I sniffed his shirt and I smelt lots of smells! Most smelt like my old master, the tall one who would sing and dance with me. I missed him so much. I began sniffing the air, and I smelt what my master wanted! I followed the smell just as my master took hold of my leash, and I ran! _Outside, outside, outside – squirrel!_ I froze, staring at the grey thing. Then I ran again! _Tree, tree, tree – ouch!_ I hit the tree and it hurt a lot.

"Kerbecks..." My master sounded mad. I whimpered and continued sniffing for his pauldron! Inside, inside, inside – there! I tucked a paw to my chest and pointed with my nose to the garage door. Master opened it and I dragged him down the steps to the center of the room, then I looked up at the door in the roof.

"Kerbecks, I don't think it's up there..." Master said. I know I smelt his pauldron up there, so I didn't move! He gave in and pulled down the door, and we ran up the steps, and I smelt and smelt, and I dragged my master to every corner, and I saw rats! Lots of rats, they were mean, I don't like them. I smelt the pauldron again and I ran back down the ladder, then I ran out the big garage door, then I ran around the entire front yard, then back yard, and I smelt the pauldron again! I jumped onto the back porch roof, it was easy, but my master stumbled a bit. I guess I'm better at jumping than he is! I ran around the steep roof, I sniffed the chimney, I sniffed the spinny-things, and I jumped down onto the ground from the tip of the roof! Master didn't like that, but he held on tight to my leash!

* * *

><p>Gingka and Jinga stood at the very back of the driveway, watching as Kerbecks and Damian would pass every few minutes. Both teens were sucking on their sea-salt ice creams, enjoying the slightly warm weather. Gingka glanced in the direction of the mailbox and did a double-take. Faust was pulling into the driveway, his huge Hummer too wide for the cracked stone. The shiny black gas-guzzler stopped a few inches from Gingka's right arm and the teen poked his twin on the shoulder.<p>

"Wha..." Jinga dropped his popsicle stick in his shock. "The fuck?"

"Fausty's here for some reason..." Gingka said, stating the obvious.

Faust dropped out of his Hummer and shut the door. "Where's your brother?" He asked the teens. He watched as both boys held up a hand and looked towards the back yard. A moment later, Kerbecks came barreling past them, Damian hanging onto the leash for dear life. "He still hasn't found his pauldron yet?" Faust asked, walking up beside the teens and leaning against his vehicle.

"Nope." Gingka and Jinga replied.

"Huh. Wash my car, will you?"

Jinga scoffed. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

"I'll pay you two fifty bucks each." Seconds later, the garage door was closed to keep out any water as the twins began work on the SUV. Faust stood back and watched as Damian and Kerbecks ran by five more times, before turning back to the twins. "Do you two have any idea where his pauldron is?"

They both looked up, then Jinga went back to washing with a little smirk on his face. Gingka grinned. "It's in our room, we washed it the day we got back and just forgot to give it back to him."

"Do you think Kerbecks knows this?" The silverette watched the dog run by again, Damian trailing after him.

"Yep." Jinga replied, hosing down the Hummer.

Two hours later, Kerbecks dragged Damian into the twin's room, coming to a sudden halt in front of the innocent black pauldron sitting atop a pile of game guides.

Damian sighed. "Finally." He picked up his wolf-encrusted accessory and smiled at it. The bluenette turned to leave and stopped as he saw Faust walk into his old room. "Faust?" Damian followed and found the General standing by the bed, the Chocobo sheets still fitted on the mattress.

"...we had a lot of long nights on this one, huh?" Faust asked, running a hand over the blue comforter.

Damian stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Yeah..."

"You and Zeo as well." The silverette turned his head just a little to stare at the bluenette, not meeting his eyes. "You never even changed the sheets between us."

* * *

><p><span>Kerbecks<span>

I trotted into the kitchen, my master having let me off my leash. I was so thirsty after all that running, I went to the water bowl and drank to my heart's content~ Then I walked to find my master, and he was talking to my new master. Then again, he was my first master to be with my bluenette master, so I'll call him my tall master from now on. Both masters were talking, and I backed up when I smelt something. The tall master smelt really...mad. My bluenette master smelt like he was sad about something. The tall master began talking again, and I remembered back when my masters were together. They were always so happy, until tall master had to go away for a long time.

I walked forward, gathered my courage, and butted my bluenette master behind his legs.

* * *

><p>Damian stumbled forward, right into Faust's back. The bluenette froze instantly. Faust turned slowly and wrapped his arms around Damian's waist. They stood there, just like that. Both quiet, both unsure how to break out of the silent moment. Kerbecks sat back on his haunches, proud of his work.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco out! :D**


	45. Pet Peeves: Delivery Service! PII

**A/N: True Star Trek fans are gonna love the line I put in here. If you can tell me who said what in the lines, you get whatever the Hell you want from me, seeing as I'm a Trekkie and you all deserve little tidbits of crap from me. ^^ Alright, enjoy this chapter. The Halloween special is almost done, still working on the hot fun scene, and it will go into Elementary My Dear, so please add it to your watch so you can read it when it's finished. : D**

**Delivery Service**

**Pet Peeves Part II**

Damian, having finally become accustomed to living with Faust to change his business phone number, received a call from a gentleman all the way in Wutai. The 'customer' had left his pet Chihuahua at home, and had called up the bluenette to deliver it to him at the vacation resort he was currently staying in. Damian had of course tried to talk the man into simply hiring someone to look after the dog, but the wealthy bastard had insisted on paying the delivery boy five thousand dollars for his services – including the costs of travel.

Faust stood in the doorway of Damian's room, watching the bluenette pack his things. "I still don't understand why you can't just simply ship the damn creature to this man."

Damian smirked a little. "This guy is paying me a lot of money, and I get to travel in a private plane. I haven't been able to do that since you and I were together." He looked up from his open luggage and smiled. "So, what are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

The silverette looked thoughtful for a moment, his finger to his chin, a foot idly tapping. "I'll most likely do some reading, maybe shop for some Christmas decorations, and will most definitely jerk-off to the thought of you sucking my dick." He smirked when the blunette's eyes widened.

"Tha..." Damian quickly recovered, returning his attention back to his packing. "Well you better enjoy those thoughts, because it's never going to happen."

"Again." Faust finished for him.

Damian flinched slightly at that and finished up, zipping the bag shut with viciousness. "Whatever, help me take this shit downstairs."

Both men carried the bags with them, one full of clothes, the other packed with toiletries, and the client's dog's belongings. The Chihuahua in question was currently sitting downstairs with Kerbecks, both canines sitting in the center of the living room, tails wagging.

* * *

><p><span>Kerbecks<span>

I got to meet a new dog, his name was Sir Fluffy-Bottom the Fourth, but he liked me to call him Sir! Sir was weird, he just sat there and stared at me, and I stared back at him, and then he would shake his fluffy tail, and then I wanted to play! But Sir didn't want to play, he said playing is dumb, so he must not know what playing is. I heard my master say something earlier about taking Sir on a plane, then to Wutai. I went there once, it was fun because the ninja girl and her mate were there, and their kids like to play with me, unlike Sir.

_So what breed are you? _Sir asked.

My ears perked up because I was very proud of my breed! _My master said I am half Husky, half German Shepherd, with some wolf blood in me! He says I'm very big for my kind!_ Sir didn't look impressed, maybe he met another dog like me! But that would be weird if I met another dog like me, I would get confused.

_Ah...so, you're a mutt? _Sir's fluffy tail was still, so he didn't want to play, and that's when I stopped paying attention. _Answer me, mutt._

I tilted my head to the side, I did not know what Sir was calling me. _Huh?_

The Chihuahua's eyes rolled. _You have mixed genes, therefore you are lower than I am. I am a long-haired Chihuahua, I am above you in every way._ The tan dog stood and walked behind the large couch pressed against a wall and came out the other end._ I can fit into small spaces, be carried around in my own personal carrying transport, and I am pampered day and night._ He sat back down in front of Kerbecks.

_I have my own travel thing! It's big and loud, but it's fun! My old master liked to sing and dance with me, and kids love me! I love kids too, but my Master is the best man in the world! He found me when I was a pup, and he was just out of the army thing, and he lets me sleep in his bed and eat his food!_

Sir looked at me funny. _I do not recall asking you about your life, mutt._ That's when my master came down the stairs with my tall master, both of them carrying heavy bags.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so I'll be back in three days, so try not to break anything." Damian instructed, setting his bag down beside a lounge chair and flopping on top of the black leather surface.<p>

Faust placed the other bag atop it's mate and took a seat on the sofa, watching the bluenette with a smirk. "It's my house, I can damage it if I damn well please." He received a glare followed by a shrug. "So, you're leaving in about five minutes." The General looked down at the dogs. "Shouldn't you get that rat into it's bag?"

Sir Fluffy-Bottom stuck up his nose and padded over to his carrying case. Damian watched and sighed. "I am really not looking forward to flying on a plane with that thing – first-class or not." He stood up again and walked over to kneel in front of Kerbecks. "I'm gonna miss you boy, but I'll be back in a few days." He scratched the dog behind the ears, to which Kerbecks became pudding in his owner's hands. "Now Faust," the bluenette looked over his shoulder at the General, "you need to be sure to feed him, and pet him, tell him he is a good dog, a nice dog, a handsome dog. You got that?"

Faust got to his feet and walked over to join his past lover with the large canine. "I will feed him."

* * *

><p>Faust woke up in his bed the second day of Damian's absence. The first day had been easy, the dog merely spending it's time staring out the window and eating two meals. Now the General stood up, black knit pajama bottoms brushing against the wood floor as he dragged himself downstairs to feed Kerbecks. The large dog was sleeping in the middle of the kitchen floor, legs sticking up in the air like he was a dead cockroach or something. The silverette had just barely opened the can of food when Kerbecks jumped at him. "Ah!" The General fell to the floor, the dog sitting on his chest and eating the contents of the can within seconds, the bit of tin now empty in Faust's right hand. "You're heavy. Get off."<p>

Kerbecks whimpered and stepped back, sitting on his haunches and staring up at the man.

"We're going to Gingka's so you can play with the cats. I'm going to get ready. Don't move."

* * *

><p><span>Kerbecks<span>

Tall master said we were going to see the cats! I liked them, they were a lot of fun. We would play games, and they would always win, but man they could run fast! They could even climb trees, and then use their hissing to scare me! But I like 'em, they let me carry them on my back and everything! Tall master went up the stairs and came back a bit later, wearing those weird clothes things. I still don't get why humans wear them, and they keep changing them! I followed my tall master into the garage and he let me sit in the front of the big car right beside him! I liked sitting in the front, it made me remember being with my old master and spending long times driving with him! I still don't get driving, they just move their feet around and turn a wheel, but it sure is fun!

* * *

><p>Faust pulled into the driveway and found Gingka and Jinga doing yard work, the redhead cutting bushes in front of the house while the other red-head was picking up pinecones to cover with bird feed. He honked his horn and stopped the vehicle in front of Gingka, the teen waving at him with his bag of pinecones. The silverette stepped outside and gestured to Kerbecks, the dog bounding out of the car and throwing himself at Gingka.<p>

"Kerbecks!" The small teen laughed as the beast started licking the jar of peanut butter in his hand, almost half of it gone into the dog's mouth already. "Down boy! Down!" He laughed, feebly pushing the dog away from him and his peanut butter.

Jinga walked over and whistled. Kerbecks's ears perked up and he changed his priority from Eat Food to Lick Jingie. "Shit!" Jinga fell over onto the grass as the mutt tackled him.

Faust sighed and looked at Gingka. "Why are you doing yard work?"

The red-head capped his tasty treat and started dipping already smeared pinecones into a tub of bird feed. "Well, we haven't put up Christmas lights in a long time, and we're making the conversion to LED ones this year."

Faust quirked a brow. "Did you buy some?"

Jinga walked up and shook his head. "Not yet, we're going out for them once Damian gets back."

The General paused for a moment and looked over at Kerbecks, the dog sitting by the black and white cats a few feet away from them.

* * *

><p><span>Kerbecks<span>

Oathkeeper was licking a paw before she looked at me. _Dog, is the bluenette one alright?_ She looked at me like she was sad. I guess they miss my master a lot and want him to be happy like I do.

_He's still sad, but he keeps smiling more!_ Oblivion padded over to his mate and rubbed against her. I wish I had a mate.

_That's good. The brown one and the small bluenette one have been very worried._ The black cat licked the white one and I whined a little.

_What's wrong?_ Oathkeeper asked me.

_You two are mates, and I'm alone._ I saw the cats look at each other like they were going to say something, but then my tall master took my collar and led me to the big car.

* * *

><p>Faust loaded Kerbecks into the very back of the Hummer, metal bars separating the dog from the back seat, a heated floor waiting for him. "Alright, in you go boy. We're going on a quick trip." He shut the back door and called to the twins. "Let's go guys, it takes money to make the store manager allow the dog inside."<p>

Gingka and Jinga ran their cats inside and locked up, then clambered into the back seat. They drove off towards TARGET, all intent on buying lights for their homes. Faust had figured it'd be a lot easier to get them all done at once so Damian wouldn't have to worry about it when he returned. Okay, so he wanted to get into his lover's pants again, but who wouldn't?

Over twenty minutes later, they made it to the large store, and after pressing the manager and giving him five hundred dollars, Kerbecks was allowed to enter with them as long as he was on a leash.

Gingka and Jinga ran off to the video games while the General followed at his own pace, receiving a lot of looks about his dog. He spotted several ladies thongs and he couldn't help but remember the time when his bluenette dressed up like a French maid for him. Yes, it had been cliché, but he had wanted to give it a shot. The poor thong hadn't lasted ten seconds...

After browsing a couple pairs of shoes and ties, the silverette wheeled his cart to the electronics section. Gingka and Jinga were ogling a few games and reminiscing over the original SIMS game. Kerbecks was trotting along obediently, then had to be escorted to the pet aisle when he spotted a toy. After all three males had each chosen a toy or treat for the beloved dog, they finally reached their goal – the Christmas lights.

"So...which do I pick?" Faust asked.

Gingka gaped at him. "Are you insane?"

"Don't answer that." Jinga warned as he placed a box of lights back on the shelf.

Faust shrugged. "I've never really celebrated the holiday. I did when Damian was still mine, but not when I was a child. Not when I was working."

Gingka suddenly hung his head low, a huge grin spreading across his face. Jinga gasped and hid behind the General. "You have no idea what you just unleashed..."

Over three hours and five hundred dollars later, everyone left the store, the manager thanking them non-stop. Gingka had gone ballistic with instructing Faust on what to buy, and had been sure to explain in detail what the difference between each individual brand of lights was. The General had just allowed the teen to take the lead, seeing as he really had no idea what he himself was doing. Jinga had taken refuge in the game section again.

Once everything had been dropped off at Gingka and Jinga's house, including the teens themselves, Faust drove home and fed Kerbecks before collapsing on his bed.

He slept straight through the night, and the next day.

* * *

><p>Damian was to return within a matter of hours when Faust finally woke up to Kerbecks nibbling his toes. "Shit!" He sprung out of his bed and quickly fed the canine all the cans that were left so the bluenette would think he fed him every day. "Damn..." The General looked down at the dog. "Just keep that between you and me, got it?" He walked back upstairs and threw on some clothes, then sat at the kitchen table to wait for Damian to return. After ten minutes of reading the paper, he heard a thunk.<p>

Kerbecks had pulled out the General's old leather dance shoes. The only reason he had them was because it had been a bet years ago with Masamune and Toby on who could dance better if properly trained. "How did you..." He shook his head and made to pick up the shoes. Kerbecks whimpered and started beating his tail back and forth like a metronome. Faust then remembered what Zeo would do with the dog. "No." He said sternly.

Kerbecks whined again and retreated, this time bringing out a black top hat. Faust had no idea where it came from, though he knew it didn't belong to himself. "I said no, dog." He returned to reading his paper, then heard a scratching noise. He looked around and found the large mutt dragging Damian's iPod station with one of the older devices plunged into it. "No!" He huffed and forced himself to ignore the pleading eyes looking up at him. He made the mistake of peeking over the edge of the paper. "Damn...you know your owner used to give me that same look?"

The dog made another whining sound in the back of it's throat and trotted around the objects once before sitting down again, his tail hitting the floor in a steady beat.

Faust gave up. "Look, I'd do this for you if I knew what you wanted me to dance to."

Kerbecks promptly nudged the old iPod Touch until it was playing the instrumental of Adam Lambert's _If I Had You_. The dog began panting as he jumped up and down, encouraging the tall man.

"Alright, I'll dance, but I'm not wearing the hat." Kerbecks promptly started whining again. "Fine! Damn mutt..." Faust stood up and slipped on the old shoes, which surprisingly still fit, and placed the hat atop his head. "Alright, after this, you have to leave me alone." The dog barked once and nudged the device again so the song started over. Taking in a deep breath, Faust attempted to strut around the kitchen. Not enough room. He quickly carried the portable player into the living room and started again, this time Kerbecks following him as he pranced about. Yes, the General was prancing, you read correctly.

When the song was almost over, Kerbecks started whining again. "What?" The dog began wagging his tail in a rhythm again. "Oh no. No, I am not singing this shit." Kerbecks whined and began giving him the saddest eyes he could. "...If anyone finds out about this, I'm taking you to be neutered." Faust bent down and started the song again.

"_So I got my boots on got the right 'mount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black coat of liner – and I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter all we need in this world is some love~" _He was strutting around the room again, Kerbecks beating his tail to the song and barking every few beats. "_But if I had you! That would be the only thing I'd ever need~ Yeah if I had you! Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete!"_

This is when Damian entered through the front door and heard the music playing. Quietly, the bluenette walked to the source of the noise and froze as he saw his past lover dancing with his dog – _and singing_, just like Zeo used to do. If he wasn't so Hell-bent on making the man wait so long, he would've ran into his arms and kissed him.

But, that gooey shit will just have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco and Kitty Censor! :D**


	46. Science is Cool!

**A/N: BUTTSEX AHOY! The next chapter, not this one, WILL REQUIRE YOU READING SOMETHING IN 'ELEMENTARY MY DEAR'. You see, the Halloween chapter is still being written, because I'm not happy with the straight sex scene yet. And, something happens in it that is very important, but I had to keep-up with chapters every week, ya know? So please, next week, read the Halloween chapter in 'Elementary my Dear' first. Also, I ordered myself bright red rollerblades and a treadmill so I can get in shape for when my seme moves in this summer!**

**Science is Cool!**

Reiji, Jinga, Chao-Xin, and Da Xiang took their seats in the front row of Mister Kinneas' Physics class. The blond man walked in shortly after them, the last of the students dragging themselves to their own seats behind him.

"Class!" Irvine clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. "Today my wife is making me do paperwork on you all, so instead of an epic lab project or a pop quiz," he picked up the TV remote from his desk and flipped on the flatscreen beside the dry-erase board, "you can watch Bill Nye!" He hurriedly ran out of the room and locked all his students within, only caring about saving his own skin.

Most of the teens had no idea what had happened until the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme began playing, and they simultaneously groaned in agony. Jinga and Chao-Xin grinned and started singing along, Da Xiang got out his iPhone to take notes, and Reiji was flipping his lighter open and shut.

"Ugh, this is so stupid!" A tall blond girl said from the back of the class, popping her pink bubblegum obnoxiously. "I mean, seriously! Why are we watching this shit?" She looked around at her girl friends and they laughed.

Reiji spun around on his stool and flipped his lighter shut again. "Maybe because it has something you forgot to learn last time you were in this grade?"

Most of the students went _'ooooohhhhh'_ – one guy called out "It's on!".

The blond bitch shook her hair away from her face, way too much blush caked on her cheeks. "Ha, you failed too Rej."

The red-head stood from his stool and placed a hand on his hip. "At least I did it on purpose, I know very well you didn't even need to try and score all those single-digit grades."

Another round of 'ooohh's and murmurs from the students.

Jinga hopped off his seat and picked up the remote, pausing the show before it could really start. He plopped his butt on top of the teacher's desk and swung his legs back and forth as he watched the show-down. Chao-Xin was frowning at the TV, waiting for it to keep running while Da Xiang had decided to turn in his own seat and watch to see who would win, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Yeah? Well..." The blond shook her hair back again, the god-awful highlights reflecting light onto the wall behind her. "You're still a faggot."

Everyone went quiet. It seemed the entire school, even newer students, knew about the incident with Reiji and Yu when the two had been playfully fighting and then the forbidden word was used. Ryuga, after taking control over XLC High, had actually made it his personal business to enforce school rules, and forbid the use of fowl language unless it was used by his 'preferred' students. Now all eyes were on Reiji to see how he would react – surely he wouldn't send a girl into a coma, but they couldn't be sure.

Reiji smirked and sauntered past the windows to stand right in front of the girl's table. He leaned his elbows on the scratched surface and stared at her, then out the window to his right. "Huh. You know something...oh, what's your name again?"

"Uck," she scoffed, "Jordan."

"Jordan...sounds more like a lesbian name." He shrugged as several guys snickered. "You know what's real interesting about these standard school windows?" He lifted his weight from the desk and unlatched one of the windows, then pushed open the top half so a fresh breeze came in. "They're very easy to break...some one could, I dunno, try and throw something out the open half, and mess up and cause something to break through the glass, causing a concussion if the 'something' happened to be a person. Neat, huh?"

Jordan blinked and averted her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, like you'd even do that."

The pyro flipped his hair back, mimicking her, a few long spikes having flattened throughout the day. "Yeah, like I'd even do that...again." He winked and gave his hips a little swish as he sat back down at his table. "Jingie, play the tape." Reiji had totally won this bitch-fight.

"Sure thing Rej." The redhead clicked the remote and hopped back into his seat, elbowing his lover in the ribs playfully. Chao-Xin grinned as the show continued and Da Xiang sighed and got ready to take notes again.

When it was revealed that this episode was on friction, Reiji's smirk was practically raping his face. He looked to Jinga and he found the smaller redhead blushing a bit. Leaning forward, the pyro gently placed a hand on his lover's thigh. Jinga jumped a foot off his stool and shot a glare at his lover.

"Damnit Reiji, stop it." Jinga looked back up at the TV and twitched a few seconds later when he felt a hand grab his ass. "Reijieee..." He warned, staring to his left as the red-head gave him an axe-murderer grin. "Damnit, can't you wait until we get home?"

Reiji leaned in close, most student's behind them snickering or shifting away in fear. "Jingie, the damn thing's about friction. How the Hell do you expect me to keep still during the whole twenty-odd minutes of this?"

The redhead sighed and stood up, picked up the remote, turned off the TV, and headed to the locked classroom door. He bent down, picked the lock, and kicked the door open with a straight face. "Class dismissed." Everyone promptly fled the room, save for the club members. Jinga re-locked the door and sat back down in his seat. "There." He glared at Reiji. "Now, we are going to watch this, you can make as many perverted jokes as you wish, and touch my ass as much as you want – but no more than that." He looked to Da Xiang. "Is that good with you? I'd hate to put you through this visible torture..."

Da Xiang shrugged. "Whatever, just don't whip it out."

* * *

><p>Reiji and Jinga threw themselves into the Mustang, both the accursed Bill Nye episode and the school day having ended just a matter of minutes ago. Though Jinga had been the one to cock-block Reiji in the classroom, the redhead was now buckling his seatbelt with enough slack so he could reach over and undo his lover's pants. The red-head began driving towards the younger teen's home and he had just reached the overpass when he felt a slick, hot hand close around his neck.<p>

"Shit!" He swerved just a bit when they were half-way across the river, then regained control and reached down to thread his fingers in red spikes. He panted as Jinga began moving his head up and down, fast yet smooth as they drove down Shore Drive.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

A night of hilarious Adult Swim shows was ahead of them.

Jinga and Reiji just finished laughing their asses off at Robot Chicken, when the redhead caught himself and quickly replayed the credits.

"Jinga?" Reiji looked absolutely puzzled as he watched the redhead pause on the voice actor credits.

"Reiji, why didn't you tell me about this?" He pointed to the screen. Reiji looked and he saw Reno's name in slanted purple font.

"Huh, so that's where he gets his spending money."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! **

**Like the new cover? Then please REVIEW! :D**


	47. Be Thankful

**A/N: PLEASE GO TO 'ELEMENTARY MY DEAR' AND READ THE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! And I tried, I really did, to write straight porn in the Halloween chapter, but I just couldn't do it. XD Anyway, this is the Thanksgiving chapter from last week, which for some reason wouldn't upload, and I'm about to finish up the next chapter to upload right after this one - TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY FTW! Also, the chapter after this was unplanned, in other words, not pre-written. I'm pulling it out of my ass, and my memory. Enjoy~! : D**

**Be Thankful**

Reiji kicked open Gingka and Jinga's bedroom door. "Jinga, let's go, we're supposed to help set-up and shit." The pyro blinked as he found the twins standing side-by-side. Naked.

Jinga growled. "Out. _Now_."

"Uhm...Jingie, I'm all for the twincest, but-"

_"I said out!"_ The redhead ran to the door and slammed it shut. He sighed and looked back to his brother. "Alright, where were we?" He stepped back in front of the red-head and held out his arms. The older twin began measuring them with a tape measure, marking the numbers with a pencil before Jinga would in turn measure him. They continued with each body part, moving from arms to chest, then the stomach and hips, and finally reached the key point in any gay boy's body.

The ass.

Gingka beamed when he found his ass to be an entire inch rounder than his brother's. "Ha, looks like I have the most desirable ass this time around, Jinga."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll take back my title by next year." He pulled on a pair of jeans and opened the door. "Alright Rej, we're done."

Reiji looked appalled. "Why didn't you let me in on the fun?"

Gingka, just finishing pulling a dark blue tank on, snickered. "Reiji, did you think we were fucking in here or something?" The red-head snorted at the red-head's expectant expression. "Dude, what the Hell's wrong with you?"

Jinga face-palmed. "Reiji, I told you this years ago: Gingka and I, being twins, are competitive in nature. We measure each other every year and predict which of us will get the most sex."

Reiji snickered. "Well then Jingie, I have a feeling who's coming in first place this year."

Both twins looked at each other, then back to the pyro. They both said at once, "Fail."

* * *

><p>Everyone was packed into Reiji's Mustang as they drove towards Madoka's house over on Cullen Road. Each male in the car shuddered at the street name, but brushed it off as they reminded themselves of another fictional character named Cullen – someone better than that sad, sparkly excuse for a Vamp. If you've never read or seen Stephen king's THE STAND, then each male in this car highly recommends it to you. Gingka held up his fingers in an 'x'. "M-o-o-n, that spells x!" Everyone laughed as they pulled into the short driveway, Wanda sitting on the front steps waiting for them.<p>

"Madoka! Sarah! They're here!" The ravenette skipped down the steps and ran over to the large car, suffocating Jinga the moment he stepped out. "Jinga!"

_"Ack, Wanda! Cho...choking!"_

The teen jumped off and grinned. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while."

Jinga rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. You haven't been in school."

"Oh, that's because I started going online. I just didn't really fit in with anyone at XLC, so...I talked with Ryuga and he allowed me to finish school over the internet." She sighed and beamed at the smaller redhead. "Anyway, let's go into the back yard, we set up a volleyball net, horseshoe toss, and the hammock is still up." They had made their way through the wire gate by the side of the house and the black-haired teen pointed to a white-roped hammock hanging between a pine tree and a magnolia tree. "None of us have been on it since you and Reiji...well, you know." She blushed.

Jinga smirked. "Yeah, sorry for mentally scarring you like that, Wanda." He breathed in the warm, fresh air and turned around when he heard squeals of delight. Madoka and Sarah had finally come out of the house and were throwing themselves at Kyoya and Reiji, gabbing about school electives, colleges, and a bunch of other teenage bullshit.

Sarah stood back from hugging Reiji and looked him over. "Reiji, you never seem to stop growing." The blond smiled up at him.

Reiji smirked. "But of course, I'm just totally awesome like that." He winked and followed the girl into her house, mainly out of curiosity of the excellent smell of food coming from the open windows. When they entered, Reiji felt like he had stepped back into Ryuga's mansion. Everything was white as his anime spiked hair. White floor, white couch, white curtains, and white ferret. Yes, ferret. "Hey there Sanzo!" Reiji picked up the scrawny creature when it bounded over to him. The little furry thing began spinning around in his open palm, anxious to get closer to his face just to bite his nose.

"He really likes you." Sarah said, washing off a few chicken legs in the sink.

Reiji chuckled as Sanzo ran up his arm and curled up on his bony shoulder. "Of course he likes me, I'm a likeable guy!" He leaned over the blond girl and stared down at the food. "So, how you cooking the chicken this time?"

She turned her head way back to look up at him. "Well, I'm thinking about giving you a second chance with our grill." She turned her attention back to the poor chicken pieces. "But please try not to make it explode again, okay?"

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock, when the day was gone and the grill had been rolled out onto the driveway, everyone was there. Though usually not spoken about, it was the annual Fall party at Madoka's place. It had been a tradition back with just Madoka, Kyoya, Gingka, and Jinga, but over the years it had evolved into an event that brought the entire club together over beer, grilled food, and fun activities. Even Ryuga shows up for an hour.<p>

Chao-Xin and Da Xiang were playing the horseshoe toss, and they were both tied somehow. Da Xiang was using the scientific approach, calculating force, velocity, and wind direction, and then tossing the metal shoe only when he felt like it was the right time. Chao-Xin was going by instinct. Not the best excuse for getting a perfect score, but I guess that's what works for him.

Reiji and Jinga were inside, setting up the RockBand game on the Playstation 3, most of the other club members waiting very impatiently. As soon as it was set up, and everyone had chosen who to play with, Sophie snatched the mic and began to sing _Lady GaGa's Fame Monster_.

She got a perfect score on the hardest setting.

Reiji, Jinga, Kyoya, and Gingka played together, mostly singing _DISTURBED, My Chemical Romance, _and _Fall Out Boy_. They each scored pretty high, but Gingka, the singer, just couldn't grunt really well. Reiji had switched with him, now the red-head was playing guitar, and the pyro stole the show. Everyone had run inside to see the guys play the game, mainly because they were curious as to who was screaming so loudly into the microphone.

Around eight o'clock, once Ryuga had left after speaking with everyone about one thing or another, Reiji prepared the grill. For some reason that the pyro could not comprehend, everyone backed up. Just because he has bad luck when it comes to controlling fire, doesn't mean it's going to happen this time. Boy were we wrong... The grill combusted when Reiji was only a foot away from it. No one had even added the charcoal yet, so it was a complete mystery. Thankfully the chicken pieces were unharmed, and Sarah had been smart enough to placed some in the oven to cook 'em – just in case.

Everyone was fat and happy by ten, and a lot of them were making plans for Thanksgiving. The holiday was only in a matter of hours, but not everyone celebrated it the same way. Gingka and Jinga were sitting on the front steps with Madoka and Sarah as they talked about tomorrow's dinner plans, while Chao-Xin and Da Xiang bickered on whether or not they were going to spend time with the mahagony's parents.

"Hey Jingie, ready to go?" Reiji asked the redhead once it was getting close to eleven. He nudged the teen's back with his foot and the smaller teen yawned.

"Meh, I guess."

* * *

><p>Around nine in the morning, Gingka and Jinga awoke to the smell of stuffing and the sounds of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The twins crawled out of bed and looked at each other. Apparently they had been so utterly exhausted last night, the teens had accidentally grabbed each other's pajama pants. Gingka was wearing his brother's black-and-white checkered bottoms, and the redhead was wearing the dark blue ones that were covered in stars. They glared at each other and quickly swapped pants before exiting their room.<p>

Reiji and Kyoya were found in the kitchen cooking dinner, a huge turkey plopped on the wood cutting board. Gingka walked up behind his lover and hugged him, causing the greenette to jump a foot in the air and nearly stab himself in the eye with a kitchen knife.

"Gingka! Damn, you scared the shit outta me!" Kyoya set down the knife and turned around, hugging the red-head close to him. "Sit down on the couch and let Reiji and I finish up, okay?"

"'Kay!" Gingka ran to the couch and threw himself on top of it.

Jinga stared at Reiji's hands as they prepared the stuffing. Apparently it was hand-made by the pyro, because Jinga had no idea what half to the stuff was. "Reiji?"

"It's an old family recipe." The red-head smiled and looked down at the redhead. "Join your brother, we'll be with you guys in a few minutes."

"Okay..." Jinga walked over and sat down next to his twin, both teens shrugging at each other and turning their attention to the parade.

Mickey Mouse, Pikachu, Buzz Lightyear, and over three hours later, everyone was sitting in the dining room, the roasted turkey centered in the table, surrounded by all the trimmings. Mashed potatoes, gravy, salads, cranberry sauce – it was all there. Reiji stood as both he and Jinga took the carving knife and made the first cut into the cooked bird.

Dinner was...for lack of a better word, perfect. All four hormonal teenage boys were discussing different sex positions, brands of lube, and – nah, just kidding. Everyone ate quietly. The most talking involved things like, "pass the butter", or "more gravy please?". They cleared the table. The last crumb was even too small for a mouse. Only because Oathkeeper and Oblivion were treated to licking the boys' plates clean.

Reiji stood and lightly tapped his spoon against his glass. "Ahem. Your attention please."

Jinga sighed. "It's only us four, Reiji."

"Whatever." The pyro rolled his eyes and set his glass down. "Time for the usual! I will go first." He turned and looked down at his lover. "I am thankful for my Jingie's existence. His mind, his body, and the cute way he blushes whenever I hold him close to me in public." Reiji got down on one knee and smiled up at the younger teen. "I love you Jinga."

Jinga gulped and gave an embarrassed smile. "Thanks Reiji, I love you too." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm thankful for Everything that I have in my life – everyone that I've met, and everything that I've loved."

Gingka was practically bouncing in his seat. "I'm thankful for Kyoya! I don't know what I'd do without him again..." He beamed at his lover.

Kyoya smirked and stood up. Like Reiji, he got on one knee, kneeling before his own boyfriend. "I'm thankful for you, Gingka. We've known each other for so long, and have been with each other through damn-near everything." He took the red-head's hands in his and stared up into his eyes. "Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet ya didn't see that one comin', did ya?<strong>


	48. Hakuna Matata

**A/N: So on Nov. 30 I saw THE LION KING! It was incredibly breathtaking, and when Sora says he went on this stage himself, this was me! I had to dance on the same stage when I was younger, and it was fucking Hell. xD Any who, I told my seme about the guy playing older Simba being white, not black, and she said something so damn funny, I had to shit out a chapter with it. ^^ Also, if anyone goes to the play and gets the seat 34, that was the seat I had! Take pride in knowing you sit in the seat of a porn writer (Not!). XP**

**Hakuna Matata**

Ah~ Another week, another day of school. Gingka and Kyoya sat side-by-side in the lunch room, their friends surrounding them as they munched on their fries. The smaller of the two was humming Hakuna Matata to himself, watching his green-haired lover with curious eyes. The red-head has been spending the past few hours wondering why his lover was constantly mentioning THE LION KING, and what to wear. Now Gingka isn't dumb, but sometimes it might take him a while to take a hint.

Mid-chewing of a fry, Gingka took in a big breath of air, choked for a second, then beamed at his boyfriend. "Kyoya! Are you taking me to see the play of THE LION KING tonight?" His face was an inch from the blinking greenette's.

Kyoya looked away from the gleaming eyes of his true love and took a sip of his milk. "Took you long enough to figure it out." He held his milk away from his body as the younger teen glomped him, sending them both to the floor, the carton of calcifying goodness remaining upright.

"Oh Kyoya, you're the best seme in the entire world! I love you so much! Thank you! Oh my God, thank you! I'll get you something too, like, a car, or whatever! How about a blowjo-" Gingka was cut off when the squished greenette slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. Get off."

* * *

><p>Gingka and Kyoya sat in the back of Faust's Hummer, driving inch by inch through the streets of Norfolk. They had left with over half an hour of time until the play was to start, and yet they still found themselves smack-dab in the middle of a traffic jam. Apparently no one had remembered that there was some big wrestling thing going on the same night as the play. Whoops.<p>

Faust swore when someone came within an inch of hitting the front of his SUV. In fact, Kyoya had to stop his brother from exiting the vehicle and kicking the guy's ass. "Fucking bastard in his fucking Mercedes..." The General muttered, pulling into the last available parking lot for the show. He hopped out with Kyoya and Gingka, leading the way to the large Coliseum.

Kyoya furrowed his brow as he stared up at the building. "Gingka...I think this is where you performed when we were in elementary school..."

Gingka joined his boyfriend in looking at the building. "Yeah...this is so cool! I got to be on the same stage as the pros, awesome!" He beamed and grabbed his lover by the hand and hauled ass to the ticket booth. Kyoya had to dig his heels into the stone ground and pull the excited teen towards a man by glass doors, the greenette pulling out his printed tickets. Faust made sure his brother and Gingka made it to the doors before he started walking around the town, wanting nothing more than to view the old churches and kill time until the play was over.

Kyoya unfolded his tickets and sighed. "I bought these months ago, just to be sure we got the best seats." He winked down at the red-head and handed over the tickets to be scanned. They entered the building and started towards the stairs, taking two at a time to beat the rest of the crowd. Once they made it to the third floor, the teens found their seats.

Numbers thirty-three and thirty-four, front row of the balcony, and practically dead-center. Gingka was almost crying when the show started five minutes later, remembering how little he was when he danced on that same stage. Kyoya held his lover's hand and smirked at him.

Throughout Act I, Gingka wanted nothing more than to jump down and kidnap the boy playing Simba. Jerome Stephens was down-right adorable, and the scene where Dionne Randolph as Mufasa died to save his son drove Gingka to tears. The teen had one question though, one he couldn't help but voice aloud.

It was during Hakuna Matata, Jerome switched out with Adam Jacobs to show the age transition.

Gingka blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "How did Simba grow up to be white?"

Kyoya burst out laughing, catching himself just a tad too late, most of the audience turning to stare at him. The greenette groaned and sunk low in his seat, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Faust picked up the teens around ten-twenty, almost three full hours later, and took them to Gingka's house. Kyoya had spent fifty dollars buying his boyfriend a hoodie and a keychain. He just couldn't resist those brown eyes staring up at him, begging for something to remember this by.<p>

When the teens dragged themselves into the house, Jinga helped his twin into bed, insisting he sleep to be rested up for school in the morning. Kyoya said goodnight to his lover and sat down with Reiji in the living room.

"How was the play?" Reiji asked, his feet hanging over the edge of the couch as he set down his book. Kyoya was sitting in one of the winged-back chairs across from the plush couch as he sighed.

"Epic. Gingka blurted out the question of why the guy playing Simba was suddenly a white dude, which drew attention to me for some reason, but other than that it was pretty damn good." He rubbed the back of his neck and slumped forward. "I am so fucking tired..."

The red-head threw his legs off the couch and stood, sauntering the few steps over to the greenette. "Well this should perk ya right back up." He sat on the floor just a foot away from his fellow teen. "I got a proposition for you."

Kyoya lazily looked at his friend. "What?"

"You ever feel curious about my Jingie?" Reiji blatantly asked.

Kyoya blinked. "Wha..."

"Do you ever find yourself wondering what it'd be like to fuck him?" The pyro dead-panned.

The greenette had to replay the question in his mind ot make sure he heard right. "Honest answer?"

Reiji nodded.

"Yes. Gingka keeps fucking going on about what you and Jinga do, and it's been driving me crazy!"

The pyro was grinning. "So I take it you wouldn't be surprised if I said I wanted to fuck Gingka, right? Or maybe...fuck someone else..."

Kyoya sat upright and looked the man up and down. "Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?"

Reiji shrugged and got to his feet again. He placed a pale hand on one of the chair's wings, right above Kyoya's left shoulder, and leaned forward. "Haven't you wondered what it's like? Being in Gingka's position, someone thrusting in and out of you, hot and slow..." He lightly brushed his lips over the younger teen's own.

Kyoya was frozen as Reiji kissed him then pulled back, their eyes meeting, calculating, adding up everything they knew about each other. The green-haired teen swallowed and looked away. "N-Not really..."

Reiji smirked and stood to his full height, bringing his hands over his head and stretching. "Heh, fine, whatever you say." He started out of the room, then stopped on the landing. "But the offer's good anytime you want it."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and stood. "Wait."

The red-head looked back at him, smirking that damn knowing smirk.

"I don't want to do anything without Gingka."

Reiji grinned. "I don't want to do anything without Jinga." He sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment. "Guess we have no choice but to make this into a foursome."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Kitty Falco! :D**


	49. Celebrations and Decorations Part I

**A/N: Alright y'all, hopefully next weekend I'll be seeing my seme to bring her and her siblings' Christmas presents to them! Yay! Alright, enjoy this latest chapter guys, it's short, but the next one will be LONG.**

**Celebrations and Decorations**

**Part I**

Gingka sat on the living room floor, pieces of the christmas tree spread all around him, DisneyStore boxes full of twenty-year old ornaments piled on top of each other in front of the large wooden armoire. The red-head was constantly taking breaks from decorating to stare down at his engagement ring. Kyoya had pulled an Reiji on him – his ring was just like his twin's. Black iron, a tiny little Pegasus made of small diamonds faceted into the surface. He sighed and smiled down at the ring.

Jinga walked into the living room with a sea-salt ice cream in his hands. "Don't stare at that too long, you'll go blind." The redhead joked. Nothing. He sighed and stood in the entryway, finishing his salty treat, watching his brother. Once the last of the delicious bar was swallowed, he walked over and plopped down on the floor. "Dude, Earth to Gingka."

Gingka looked up at his twin. "Huh?"

Jinga rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, what is up with your fascination of rings?" He received a blank stare. "When Reiji gave me my ring, you kept staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Now you have your own, and though I'm very happy for you, you keep staring at it. It's creepy."

Gingka nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right. I just figured that I would've been the first one to get a proposal, what with my great charms, that's all."

Jinga and Reiji walked into the room, each holding a tray of cookies. The greenette scowled at his lover. "Gingka, either stop looking at that damn ring, or give it back to me." He sat down beside the younger teen and held out the cookies to him.

Reiji sat beside his own lover and shoved a cookie right into his mouth. "Eat up Jingie! We still have lots of decorating to do!"

The redhead chewed on the sugary snack, all the while glaring at the pyro. All he wanted to do today was get the interior Christmas decorating done – is that so much to ask? He swallowed the last crumbs of the cookie and plucked another one off the tray, then shoved it into Reiji's mouth.

_"Mmph! Mmphy, whmph rrr oo oin?"_ He quickly chewed and forced the cookie down his throat. "Ah, Jingie, what the fuck?"

"You shoved one down my throat, I shoved one down yours."

Kyoya and Gingka looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. A second later, Reiji and Jinga joined in.

Hurrah for perverted jokes.

* * *

><p>Reiji stood on his tip toes as he set the sparkly plastic Paopu Fruit on the top of the finished tree. It was once again covered in Disney ornaments, ranging from the Nineteen-eighties to the current year. The pyro relaxed his stance and nodded proudly at his work, his lover fast asleep on the couch beside him. He smiled and nudged the teen with his hand.<p>

"Hey...Jingie...Jingiiiieeee~" He sighed and picked the smaller teen up into his arms and carried him to his room. Gingka and Kyoya were cuddling on the top bunk, both boys breathing slowly and evenly. Reiji carefully maneuvered the redhead into the bottom bunk and slid under the covers beside him, draping an arm over the lithe body before falling into a deep sleep.

Reiji had one hot-ass dream that night.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON DREAM SCENE!)

He woke up. Reiji sprung up in bed, slammed his head on the underside of the top bunk, swore, and woke up everyone else in the room. He turned and saw Jinga rubbing his eyes to stare at him.

"Reiji? What's up?" The redhead asked sleepily.

Reiji sighed. "Nothing...nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Gingka and Jinga sat on the front porch, their legs through the wooden bars as they watched their lovers rake leaves in the front yard. Both boys watched with smirks on their faces, proud of themselves for completely whipping the older teens.<p>

"So what the Hell was Reiji dreaming last night?" Gingka asked his twin.

Jinga shrugged, turning his gaze down to his shoes as he nudged the side of a bush with his foot. "No idea, he wouldn't tell me last night, or this morning." He sighed. "Guess it's nothing."

Reiji began scooping leaves into a bag as he watched Kyoya's ass through his jeans, the greenette bending over to pick up a stick and fling it into a random direction. The pyro smirked and was suddenly tackled by Gingka of all people.

"What are you doing?" Gingka shouted, jumping on the red-head and staring down at the pile of leaves. "I have to jump into this pile first!" He launched off the staggering teen into the tall pile of brown leaves, laughing and cheering like he was a kid again.

Jinga came strolling up to his twin and jumped in right beside him. After sticking his head out of the top of the pile with several leaves stuck in his hair, he stared accusingly up at his lover. "He's right Rej, all piles must be jumped into before they are ready to be bagged."

Gingka nodded. "It's a law!"

Kyoya walked over and lightly bopped the red-head on the head with his rake. "No it isn't. There are times for your cuteness, but this isn't one of 'em. Get out."

"Aw~" Both twins crawled out of the crackling leaves and sat down on the dry grass, returning to their viewing of their lovers. Finally Gingka got tired of the sounds of metal against grass. "So Jinga, what play are we all doing next in the club?"

Jinga shrugged. "No idea, all Ryugay said was that he wanted to do a Jim Henson thing." He sighed. "I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with muppets..."

Reiji snorted. "He told me we're doing _LABYRINTH_ – and I, of course, get to play Jareth." He stood tall and proud with his rake. "Man, am I glad I tricked marly into making that cosplay just before Halloween~"

Jinga cocked his head to the side. "If you're playing Jareth...who the Hell am I playing?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Well, you know Ryugay." He leaned against his rake, all cocky-like. "It's gonna have a bit of a twist, seeing as he already anticipated you boys turning it perverted." He strutted over to the twins. "Instead of Jareth kidnapping Toby as a baby, he'll get you, Jinga, as a teen, Gingka goes after him, and much hotness ensues."

Gingka and Jinga stared at each other. The redhead twin quirked a brow.

"I can't exactly see how Ryugay would come up with something..." Jinga trailed off, thinking of a word to describe this idea.

"Gay?" Gingka suggested.

"Yeah, like that."

Reiji and Jinga grinned at each other.

"Yeah, see, that's the thing..." Reiji began.

"He's finally given up on us." Kyoya said with a bit of pride. "Now then, we're gonna get back to raking before our engagement party starts."

Gingka's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wuv cliffhangers, don't you? *insert evil face here*<strong>


	50. Celebrations and Decorations Part II

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't as long as I planned, but a lot wound up being cut-out. Anyhow, next Wednesday will be another regular chapter, then the Yule chappies begin! And once again, hopefully I'll see my seme soon, I'm just waiting for there to be a clear weekend without any snow or rain to go down there. Wish me luck on the weather guys!**

**Celebrations and Decorations**

**Part II**

At six in the evening, cars upon cars began parking in the freshly raked front yard. Jinga was standing outside using neon rave sticks to guide the cars into a packed, but neat, space. Once over a dozen vehicles took up the yard, bumper-to-bumper, Jinga lead the last of the guests into the back yard.

Everyone was there – the club, Faust and the rest of Kyoya's immediate family, Snow, Serah, Lightning, and of course Damian.

Around seven o-clock, a certain pyro climbed on top of the back porch roof. Don't worry, there's very little chance of him falling off...I mean, the roof is flat, but Reiji is Reiji, so we can't be sure... Reiji seemingly pulled a mic from his ass and tapped it a few times. "Yo, is this thing on? Hello?"

Everyone shut up and watched the red-head. Kyoya was hiding his face with his hands. "Oh God no..."

"Alright, I've to say a few things about my friend Kyoya." Reiji said, sitting on the edge of the roof with his long legs hanging down. "Folks, what can I tell you about him? This guy, allows himself to be adored, but not loved. And his success in school, was matched by failure in his personal relationships – now that's where he really bombed." He stood when the guests laughed. "And he's come to believe that work, school, love, his whole life, even himself – and all that jazz, is bullshit." Another round of laughs. "He became a emo mother-fucker, ah, to the point, where he only had one true friend left." He smirked down at his friend. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me lay on you, a so-so entertainer, not much of a humanitarian, and this guy is never nobody's friend."

Jinga almost keeled over when his lover jumped right down from the roof and landed gracefully on his feet.

"In his final appearance, as a man with nothing but a boyfriend-" he raised a hand, "you can applaud if you want, huh?" He turned his attention back to the younger teen. "Mister Kyoya Tategami!" He handed the mic over to the greenette, pulled him into a bro-hug, then stood next to his Jinga. Everyone was clapping their hands together as Chao-Xin held up a sign reading: _APPLAUSE_.

Kyoya sighed. He refused to find a way to climb onto the roof, so instead he stood on a blue picnic table. "Uh...thanks, Reiji, for that introduction stolen from a movie...and an old one at that." Even his parents chuckled at that one. "Well...I don't really know what to say." He looked at Gingka, the red-head beaming up at him. "I guess...I should thank you all for putting up with my shit, accepting my feelings for the one person I ever truly loved." He caught Lucrecia glaring at him. "Don't worry mom, I love you too, but I just don't wanna have sex with you."

Luckily Lucrecia was drunk, for she burst into laughter and had to cling onto her husband to remain standing. King rolled his eyes and escorted his wife back to their car.

Kyoya continued. "Thank you guys for coming to this unplanned engagement party...and for leaving tire tracks in Gingka's front yard." He hopped off the table and slung an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. "Now in the words of my father," he grinned, "get the Hell off my lover's property."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Reiji and Jinga sat on the large couch, each holding a GameCube controller in their sticky-from-Cheetos hands. The teens were playing one of their classics – <em>Animal Crossing<em>. Neither of them ever liked the remake, and they just smiled and laughed at all the corny lines used by the little animals.

"Oi, why is your house bigger than mine again?" Reiji asked his lover.

Jinga popped another Cheeto into his mouth. "'cause I played it without you." The redhead caught his fiance giving him a hurt look.

"You don't like playing with me anymore?"

Jinga rolled his eyes. "Not really, seeing as you always end up molesting me whenever we play together...stop looking at me like that." Reiji had allowed a perverted grin to fly onto his face when his lover said the 'm' word.

"Jinga, I love the way you handle a controller..." Reiji said, shamelessly staring at the redhead's crotch that the silver device sat by.

"Reiji, I swear I will shove this whole thing up your ass if you even dare-" And of course the pyro didn't give him a chance to finish his threat. Poor Jinga went flying to the floor, trapped between the coffee table and couch, his lover on top of him. "Damnit, get off!"

"Not a chance." Reiji smirked and promptly attacked the teen's neck with his teeth. He groaned as the blond shuddered beneath him, the poor GameCube controller trapped between their bodies. Reiji's tongue began making it's way to Jinga's jawline, causing the redhead to bite his lip as he held back a moan.

Gingka and Kyoya walked through the back door and both teens' eyes landed on the mass of red hair poking up from behind the coffee table in front of them. Gingka sighed and dragged the broom he used to clean up the patio down into the garage. Kyoya walked in front of the loveseat and crouched down to stare at the two lovers making out just a foot away from him.

"Yo."

Jinga 'eeped' and tilted his head back to look at an upside-down version of Kyoya. "Oh, h-hey, Kyoya..."

Reiji huffed and sat up, lightly grinding his hips into the Jinga's below him. "Must you interrupt my fun?" He asked the greenette.

Kyoya nodded. "Yeah, I get off on it."

"What else gets you off?" Reiji asked, shamelessly flirting with the younger teen. Jinga caught his lover's tone of voice and stared up at him with suspicion.

Kyoya glanced down at the redhead between the pyro's legs. "You know, I just remembered that I have something to do..." He hopped off the floor and couldn't have walked faster out of the room.

"Wow, you're a slut." Jinga joked as he sat up. He watched the TV screen as his avatar spun around in circles, then he remembered the controller that was now between his legs. He picked it up and the wide-eyed avatar stopped moving. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you gonna be in bed when I get out?"

Reiji shrugged. "Meh, I guess. As you know I took my shower already, and so did Kyoya, but I doubt there's much hot water left." He stood off the floor and held a hand out to his lover. Jinga took it and got to his feet before making his character save the game.

"Since when do you care about utilities?" The redhead asked skeptically.

The pyro gave another shrug. "I don't, I just don't want you getting sick from a cold shower."

Jinga gave a roll of his eyes and headed to the other end of the house. He was just about to go into the hall bathroom when Gingka stepped up behind him.

"Oi, Jinga."

"Hn."

"There's only enough water left for one shower, mind if I hop in with you?" Gingka had to whisper the request, seeing as there were two horny semes in the house with them.

What the twins didn't know, was that Reiji stood in the living room just feet away, listening closely. Kyoya was just on the other side of the twins' bedroom door, also just feet away, and also listening in.

"Sure, I don't care." Jinga said honestly. The redhead headed to the master bathroom to start up the hot shower while Gingka hopped into the regular one and grabbed their towels.

Once both teens stood in the cramped bathroom, the large shower taking up half the space, they wound up just staring at each other.

"Wow, been a while since I last saw you naked..." Gingka muttered.

"We were measuring our asses together not long ago." Jinga reminded him.

"Yeah, but I meant like this..." The red-head made a gesture to his twin then to the shower. He stepped inside and breathed in the steam. Jinga joined him just a moment later and shut the glass door behind himself.

They washed themselves back-to-back for a few minutes, then Gingka tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Wash my back?" He asked, holding up the blue washcloth and turning so his smooth back was towards Jinga.

Jinga gulped. "Uh, sure."

Meanwhile, Reiji and Kyoya were crouched just on the other side of the bathroom wall. You see, in this house, the two bathrooms are separated by a wall. If Gingka was in one, and Jinga in the other, they could carry on a conversation between themselves without raising their voices. So now the mentioned twins' lovers stared at each other when they heard Gingka's request. Unfortunately, the two semes couldn't speak to one another about the situation, due to the thin wall hiding them from their ukes.

Back in the shower, Jinga took the washcloth offered to him and began rubbing his twin's back very gently. The red-head sighed contentedly and tilted his head back.

"Ah, that feels good..." Gingka mumbled. He gave a little start when the rough cloth brushed right above his tailbone.

"Do me?" Jinga asked when he was finished.

Reiji and Kyoya on the other side of the wall both nearly had nosebleeds from the words used.

Gingka nodded and took his washcloth back, then stared at his brother's own smooth and unscarred back. With a shaky hand, he returned the favor, washing the redhead with a little smile on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Jinga asked when he had glanced behind him at his twin.

"Nothing, just..." He finished and dropped the cloth onto the tiled floor of the shower to let the soap and dirt find it's own way out of the fibers and into the drain. "We used to do things like this all the time when we were little." He sat down in a corner of the shower, the water hitting his feet and turning them a nice shade of pink.

Jinga sat across from him in another corner. "Yeah, mom would give us a can of dad's shaving cream and let us play with it. We'd start a war with each other and wind up covered in it."

Gingka laughed. "Remember when she took a picture of us covered head-to-toe in the stuff? We took it to school to show Madoka and she screamed when she saw our nakedness." The twins laughed.

Reiji and Kyoya were smiling at each other as they relaxed, both sure that nothing was going to happen between their ukes. They quietly exited the bathroom and headed back into the family room to claim the large couch.

Back to the hot twins in the shower, Gingka picked up on the sounds of movement in the bathroom next door. "I think they left..." He whispered.

Jinga let out a relieved sigh. "Finally. I swear, those two are up to something..."

And once more, back to the semes. Reiji stared at Kyoya with a smug expression. He had just asked the greenette once more time if he would accept his proposal of a foursome.

Kyoya stared back with slight apprehension in his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in next time! Fufufufu~<strong>


	51. Let It Snow 50th CHAPTER FOURSOME!

**WARNING: TWINCEST IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**50TH CHAPTER FOURSOME CELEBRATION!: I want to thank you all for making this possible - 50 chapters! This is why it took so long for me to write a foursome - character background, and I was saving it for this special occasion. Now this chapter is basically four pages of skipped smut. xD Enjoy it. Also, yes I know Yule has started, but I keep having problems with my Document Uploader thing and it's pissing me off. I'm working hard on finding out what's wrong, but please be patient - you will still get four Yule chapters, just not on time apparently. I'm also seeing my seme tomorrow! So happy~ Sad news though...one of my cats is missing - just three months after one of my other ones dying, so forgive me if the Yule chapters end up coming out even later than expected. Hope everyone has a safe and happy Holiday vacation, and now please, enjoy the foursome.**

**Let it Snow**

"I'll do it."

Kyoya spoke those words hours ago, and now it was the next day, snow and ice caking the ground. School was cancelled for just about everyone due to the weather, and Reiji felt positively giddy with anticipation as he stretched his arms above his head and turned over to stare at Jinga's sleeping form. He quietly moved from under the covers and stood to his full height, finding Kyoya missing from his place beside Gingka. The pyro strolled out into the hall and was pleasantly welcomed by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Kyoya said from the stove, sliding the four pieces of cooked meat onto a plate. "Mind waking the twins for me? I don't want the food to get cold..." He began splitting the food onto four different plates.

"Sure, but first I got a teensy little question for you." The pyro moved so he was standing just inches away from the greenette. He leaned in close to an ear and breathed over it. "How exactly, my dear Kyoya, are we going to set this into motion?" Reiji very subtly rolled his hips forward to brush his clothed member against the younger teen's ass.

"Maybe you could try feeding us first?"

Reiji and Kyoya spun around to find the twins staring at them, both wearing matching smirks.

"We may be the submissives in our relationships," Gingka began.

"But we ain't clueless as to how you two work." Jinga finished.

Reiji gulped while Kyoya hung his head like he was ashamed. "I'm sorry Gingka, I should've asked."

Gingka snorted. "Oh, we're both up for it – no pun intended – we're just annoyed that you both thought you'd have to trick us into it." The red-head held his head high as he picked up his plate of bacon and eggs, his brother following close behind, and sat down at the table. "I think you two should kiss our asses if you want to get laid today."

"That can be arranged." Reiji said with a wink to his redhead lover as he sat down beside him.

"Damnit! We've been sucking up to them all day, and we still haven't gotten laid!" Reiji shouted, finally breaking down in the bathroom. Kyoya was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, listening patiently while his friend ranted. "We gave them foot rubs, cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner, waited on them hand-and-foot while they watched fucking TV, and what have we gotten out of this?"

Kyoya blinked. "The feeling every seme gets from doing things for their ukes – ownership."

Reiji stared at him. "How exactly does kissing their ass give us ownership of them?"

The greenette sighed and stood up, checking his reflection in the mirror. "Think about it. We take care of their every need and want, in a way no one else can, and we get their total love and devotion in return. I mean," he turned and leaned against the bathroom door, "it's like having a pet or a game system – you love it, you make sure everything's perfectly okay with it because you're terrified of something bad happening to it, only you get everything you give in return."

Reiji blinked then raised his eyebrows. "Wow, dude, that's deep."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get back out there, we were supposed to bring them water."

The teens left the bathroom and began to make their way to the family room. They stopped when they saw Gingka and Jinga sitting in front of the Christmas tree. The lights were low, a soft blanket was spread out over the floor, and the twins were completely naked.

(SKIPPING LEMON SCENE!)

It took a full five minutes before anyone said anything, and of course Gingka was the first to speak.

"So...what now?" He asked, patting Jinga's matted red spikes, his twin not moving from his chest.

Reiji shrugged. "Anyone up for a game of ZELDA?"

And there you have it, four males, four orgasms, and a round of playing ZELDA. Is that the American Dream or what?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Kitti Falco! :D**


	52. The Enhanced Fruitcake of DOOM Y'10 PI

**A/N: Happy Holidays guys! I kept having trouble uploading, but I never gave up! Just in time for Christmas, here is the first of the four Yule chapters! Yeah, Yule is over, but you can't control site errors...damnit. This a bit short, and was thought-up months ago on a whim, so please enjoy it. More to come, I assure you~**

**Enhanced Fruitcake of DOOM**

It's Christmas Eve, and we now join Damian and Faust as they sit quietly in their home. The two lovers were snuggled under a large blanket on the floor in the living room, their enormous tree covered in ornaments and sparkling lights. They had a great theme going – black and blue, just perfect for those two. The preceding sentence was indeed rhymed on purpose.

Damian sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to his lover, his eyes watching Kerbecks as the dog slept soundly in front of the fireplace. The image itself was cute, classic in every way possible, however the dog had a bit of bad luck when it came to flames. The mutt's bluenette owner glanced at a bucket of water sitting beside the tools for the fireplace and relaxed somewhat, finally falling to sleep in Faust's arms.

That is when things started to go wrong. Suddenly something came crashing through their front family room window, an object wrapped in red wrapping paper and about the size of a cinderblock. Both men sprang up and ran to find the front window shattered, glass covering the floor. Kerbecks, being the epic dog he is, had run up from his spot in front of the fire and through the back doggie-door to track down who it was.

Kerbecks ran out into the backyard, sniffing the ground until he met a familiar scent. His tail wagged as he leapt upon Zeo Abyss who had been waiting for the dog to find him.

"Hey boy." Zeo whispered to the canine. "Spike's mother forgot to take me off her list this year, I just wanted to return something to him, okay?" He patted the dog on the head and pulled out a large bone for him to gnaw on. "Here you go boy, merry Christmas." And he was gone.

Back inside, Faust had torn open the wrapping paper, only to drop what he had seen. "Mother..."

It was her dreaded Christmas Fruitcake. The solid brick of food never changed – Hell, she never even made one anymore! The same damn cake would be passed from person-to-person each year, everyone pretending it was new, while everyone knew it sure as Hell wasn't. Now the spawn of Jenova looked down at the offending 'treat', quickly deciding how to get rid of it.

"Damian, get me a sledge hammer." The bluenette quickly ran into the garage while Faust picked up the heavy – yes, even heavy to him – cake and carried it outside. Once in the snowy yard, the silverette set down the brick and watched his lover run out to him with their biggest hammer. "Get behind the Hummer, I don't want this hitting you." Damian nodded, in full understanding of the situation, and ran back into the garage, crouching behind the large gas-guzzler. Faust took a full swing and slammed the head of the tool into the cake.

The hammer fucking ricocheted back and flew out of the General's hands right into another window.

"Damnit!" Faust sat down on the ground, soaking his pajama bottoms with the snow, and stared a the fruitcake. Damian walked down and knelt beside him, both men using all their military training to deduce a solution to their problem.

"How about we throw it?" Damian suggested after a good five minutes in the snow.

Faust nodded and the two of them headed for the roof. Once upon the steep grey platform high above the ground, Damian clutching onto the chimney for his dear life, the silver-haired male pulled back his arm and threw the fruitcake as hard as he could, sending it hurtling towards the ground.

It slammed into the asphalt on the road, cracked the black surface, and bounced right back to slam into another window of the house. Somehow, after hitting a priceless heirloom, the cake rebounded back into the snowy lawn.

Up on the housetop, Faust growled at the cake and jumped straight down onto the ground beside it. Damian, though with the same training along with his fear of heights, did not use his lover's means of transportation, and walked through the house to get back down to the older man.

They stood over the cake, watching it, daring it to make another move.

"Fetch me my blowtorch."

Damian gulped and ran to fetch the desired tool once more. When he returned, to his pleasure, General Horogium had taken off his silk pajama shirt in preparation for the awesome heat. The bluenette handed the flame-gun over and stepped back behind the taller man. Faust, without a damn mask of course so do not try this at home, began shooting at the cake with reckless abandon. In fact, Damian noted, you could see a sort of sadistic gleam in the man's eyes as he torched the fruitcake. It would have been incredibly sexy, if Damian hadn't seen that same gleam in his lover's eyes in the midst of a certain burning town before.

The fruitcake was still standing, strong and proud, right there between the two males once the fire around it had died down. Faust once again growled at the thing.

* * *

><p>It had gone on straight through the night. Faust and Damian spent hours coming up with new ways to destroy the damnable holiday treat, with no luck on any of their attempts. It was now Christmas morning, and the two males were sleeping in their bed, both too tired to get up and care about presents and what-not.<p>

When one of them finally did awake, though, they found something quite peculiar about the fruitcake. Faust had turned over in his bed, Damian's face nuzzling his broad chest, and found the cake sitting on his beside table.

They had left it in the yard hours ago.

The General's eyes widened as he stared at the cake, waiting for it to make a move of some sort, but nothing happened. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the windows overlooking the small wood behind them. It was still snowing. He smiled a little and nudged the sleeping bluenette.

"Damian. Damian, wake up, it's Christmas."

"NnnnI don' wanna..." Damian snuggled closer to his lover's warm body and then found himself being pulled up by strong arms. "Huh?" He looked up to find Faust smirking at him, both still lying in bed, but now with the bluenette's face on the same level with the General's.

Faust kissed him, attempting to slip his tongue into the warm mouth, but instead being pushed away.

"Faust...you have morning breath." Damian grumbled, pushing himself off the larger man to sit up and look around. His heavy eyes settled on the fruitcake, completely ignoring his lover's hurt look. "How da fuck did that get 'ere?" He mumbled, staring at the offending thing.

Faust sat up as well. "I thought you might have put it there."

Damian's eyes were suddenly fully open. "No I didn't..."

* * *

><p>Faust stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast for his bluenette lover, the eggs sizzling in the pan, Kerbecks gnawing on some bone he found in the yard. He smiled at the dog and scratched him behind the ears before turning to grab the bacon from the fridge. And he stopped.<p>

The fruitcake was perched atop the microwave now, watching him, mocking him, shaking him to his very core with it's unknown brown matter and colored dots. Faust stared at it, frozen in place as he specifically remembered never removing the thing from his room upstairs.

Damian chose that moment to come into the kitchen to find out what his lover was up to. The bluenette too stopped and stared at the cake. "Faust?" His eyes never left the fruitcake. "How...?"

"I don't know." Faust answered.

It continued throughout the day; Faust would go somewhere in the house, find the fruitcake mocking him in a new place every time, freak out a little, and repeat. It wasn't until that evening that he finally broke down.

"Damnit! What the Hell is going on?" He threw the cake onto the floor in his and Damian's bedroom, creating a nice hole going straight down to the next floor. With a frustrated sigh at having to postpone sex for a damn fruitcake, Faust marched downstairs to throw it again for good measure.

This is when Kerbecks started sniffing the cake, and after smelling Zeo's scent all over it, took a bite at it.

It fucking worked.

"Damian! Get down here!" Faust called with insane glee. The blond came running down the stairs wearing close to nothing – in other words a pair of black silk undies – and stared at his dog. Kerbecks continued to eat away at the holiday treat with utter happiness at feeling useful. Faust, once the dog had finished eating, actually got down on his knees and hugged the mutt close to him. "Thank you." He breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>And you all wanna be let-in on a little secret? Damian was the one moving the fruitcake from place-to-place the entire time.<strong>

**Happy Holidays!**


	53. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out Y'10 PII

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another Yule chapter, this one is very short, but good in it's own way. My seme and I talked about a month ago about all the parings in this fic, and we realized who doesn't have anyone to fuck - Kadaj and Yazoo. Please enjoy reading about Christmas from their point-of-view.**

**Yule Shoot Your Eye Out**

Christmas Eve, Chinese takeout, old home movies playing on the television. This describes Kadaj and Yazoo every single year. While the rest of their family and friends each had someone to spend time with, these two brothers have been left out of the relationship loop for their entire lives. Now, they aren't virgins, Kadaj is a slut for crying out loud, but they've never found that special someone. The brothers, as of December first, took ownership of the Harbor Beach Resort and Spa by Marriott at the Oceanfront, and had decided to re-model the top floor for their new home. Hell, it had only cost them millions, but they had the money...though they'd never go into detail about obtaining it.

Yazoo and Kadaj had spent years saving up for the perfect place, which is why it took so long to move out of their parents' home, and the Oceanfront is the prime location to cause some chaos. We all know these two aren't the beach-types, which his where the remodeling came in. Now the walls are a deep navy blue, the floors an almost black teal carpeting, and every piece of furniture is white suede. Nice.

Kadaj watched as a ten year-old him ran around the old mansion in his underwear...they were pink. The current greenette set down his box of noodles and leaned back on the couch, watching his older brother sip his beer.

Yazoo caught his brother's stare from the corner of his eye and set his can down. "What?"

"I can't remember, what day is it?" Kadaj asked.

"It's the twenty-fourth, duh."

"Really? Didn't notice..." Just then a loud burst of music from the hotel guests below shook the floor. "They seem to be having fun." He stood, popped the discs in his back, and strolled out the front door.

Yazoo quickly looked at his watch, then turned his attention back to the wide open door. He listened as their private elevator began moving down, then stop the floor below theirs. Almost a minute later, the blaring music suddenly cut off, and Kadaj was entering the large suite again. Yazoo checked his watch again and smirked. "New record brother, only two minutes this time."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "You'd figure no one would get rooms below us since we own the place, but no, they do it just to piss me off with their loud music." He fell beside his fellow greenette on the couch and took a sip of his own beer.

"But brother, it's Christmas Eve, they should be allowed to have fun." Yazoo was about to pull out his older-brother-wisdom again.

"Pfft, what's fun about dressing up trees as colorful harlots and actually holding back insults at people just for them to build up and come out as someone going postal? Hmm...actually, that does sound fun." He grinned and eyed their own tree, a black one with white ornaments covering it. There weren't any presents beneath the tree of course, it was just there for the Hell of it.

Yazoo sighed and was about to start his lecturing again when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He stood, and after avoiding Kadaj' foot which tried to trip him, opened the door to find Loz staring at them with frantic eyes. "Brother?"

Kadaj looked over from the couch and quickly got to his feet. "Brother, what's up?"

Loz looked left and right then threw himself into the suite. "You need to hide me." He pleaded, clutching at Yazoo's bare chest.

The oldest of the three quirked a brow. "Why?"

"My wife...it's..." Suddenly Loz had no way of putting it. The man was just too damn polite about things like this, and so he took to giving visual aids. He put a hand at his stomach and cringed, then made silent bitching motions.

Both of his brothers' eyes suddenly filled with understanding. "Come in." Kadaj said, dragging his older brother to the couch with him.

"Poor Loz, I can't imagine how Tifa must be at this time of the month for you – and on Christmas!" Yazoo handed his little brother a beer and rubbed a hand over his back to soothe him.

"It's usually fine if I stay away from her, but she insisted it had passed and we were going to have a romantic evening together..." Loz began.

Kadaj was wriggling his eyebrows. Yazoo promptly shoved him.

"Keep going." The eldest prompted.

Loz took a swig of beer and continued. "Everything was fine, until she suddenly just twitched and stared at me like I wasn't there..." He shuddered. "I couldn't get out of there fast enough." He finished his can and set it down on the coffee table.

Yazoo patted him on the back again. "It's alright Loz. That's just how women are-"

"You would know." Kadaj spat. He was promptly shoved again.

"-when that happens they just don't want anything to do with men because we really are the main source of their problems." He furrowed his brow. "Wait...I thought she took birth control – the kind to stop this from happening every month. What's up?"

Loz gulped. "This is where it gets bad..." He held his face in his hands. "I want us to have a baby."

Silence.

"We talked about it, and she says she still wants to wait, but I think we're ready and brother said that it should be okay if I just switch-out her pills to-"

"What?" Yazoo stood up so fast that the coffee table went flying upside-down. He caught his brother sneaking towards the front door and with lightning speed tackled him to the floor. They struggled for a few minutes until Yazoo was sitting on his brother's chest. "What the Hell did you tell him to do? Are you nuts! If Tifa – hell, mother, finds out, you'll be killed! No, not even that, you'll wind up in some SAW shit with rusty tempered steel cutting into you and shit!" He took a few deep breaths.

"What was I supposed to do? Brother wants a kid and Tifa's ready, she's just-"

"Shut. Up." Yazoo looked murderous. It was well-known to the three brothers, and the rest of the immediate Valentine family, that Yazoo was the most family-oriented of them all. He was the one to take care of his younger siblings and actually enjoy every minute of it. He was the first to support Kyoya and Kadaj when they came out of the closet. He was Loz' Best Man at his wedding. Now the green-haired male was at his brother's throat over a PMS-ing woman who's Birth Control pills were swapped-out for candy – most likely.

Just then, the people downstairs began cheering and shouting 'merry Christmas' to each other. Yazoo sighed and got up, holding a hand down to his brother. "It's Christmas, let's just try not to kill each other today, alright?"

Kadaj eyed the hand and took it, smirking to himself. "You always were the sentimental one.

And he was promptly punched in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays everyone, try to put up with family that you hate, okay?<strong>


	54. A Quiet Christmas Y'10 PIII

**A/N: Alright, the title sucks, but I wanted something to throw you all off. Now please enjoy my first ever Masamune/Toby lemon! (Not!) : D Happy Holidays!**

**A Quiet Christmas**

Masamune stood in the kitchen, Christmas dinner in the oven, Toby watching him from over the counter.

"Masamune~" The silverette cooed, watching his lover's strong arms lift the Christmas goose from the oven.

"No." The ravenette replied.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He lifted his weight from the counter and pouted.

Masamune stared at him. "You want to help finish up dinner, and I know what happens when you are combined with electric appliances – no." He set down the cooked bird and turned to get the simmering vegetables off the stove. The moment he turned, sadly, Toby picked up a napkin and tore leg off the goose, quickly sliding it onto a plate and beside himself on the floor. The second Masamune turned back around, Toby was watching him with the most innocent expression he could muster.

Masamune suddenly went on sphincter-alert. "Tob...what did you-" He spotted the one-legged goose. "Damnit Toby!" He threw himself over the counter, just missing the cackling silverette, and beginning the chase. They ran everywhere possible in the one-bedroom apartment, knocking over tables and chairs, lamps and bookcases. In fact by the time the ravenette had caught up to his lover and pinned him down on the bed, the entire place looked like it had barely survived a F-5 tornado.

"Alright, I give up, let me eat." Toby said, lightly punching the older man on the arm.

"Nope." Masamune bent down and ran his tongue up the smooth column of the silverette's neck.

"Ah...but-"

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

Christmas goose: thirty dollars.

All the trimmings: twenty-five dollars.

Fucking the night away and letting the dinner go cold: Fucking priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays.<strong>


	55. Kweh? Y'10 PIV

**A/N: So here's what happened to make these so late: I passed out - literally, like, keeled over and woke up on the floor a moment later - last Sunday, got sick, the site gave me shit again, and I got a new cat. Enjoy these late chapters guys, and expect a new one on Wednesday. : )**

**Kweh?**

Ah, Christmas at the home of Gingka and Jinga's parents. How hectic. Everyone was securing the property from top to bottom, getting ready for the snow to come that night. Sure, it wasn't going to be a white Christmas, but Hell if wasn't gonna be a white five days afterwards. Gingka received a call from Kyoya around noon, reminding the red-head what would happen if they got snow. The teen had his fingers crossed that he would not have to participate in another Valentine/Tategami Snowball Fight ever again (A.K.A "Ice Ball Extreme".)

Poor kid.

Jinga made one more round around the property, making sure there weren't any loose-hanging tree limbs that could break from the weight of the coming snow. Once that was done, he nodded in appreciation at the yard he grew up in and headed inside to be welcomed by his mom's cooking.

"Jinga, could you go-" Serah just stopped talking when she saw their Calico cat Squaddles slowly make her way into her son's path. The redhead caught his mother's stopped speech and looked down just in time to trip over the feline.

_"Ack!"_ He caught himself before his face could hit the wood floor and picked himself up again. The fat cat – and I mean fat – gave a cracked meow and continued to her food dish. "Why hasn't that cat died yet?" The redhead asked his mother, standing beside her at the kitchen stove.

"I have no idea honey." She stared into her pot, bubbling mashed potatoes steaming happily. "Could you and your brother do one more thing for us?" The pinkette asked, picking up the masher and giving the spuds one last beating.

"Sure mom." Jinga' eyes were locked on the food.

"Could you go through the back gate and check to make sure there's plenty of food and water in the barn?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Gingka." The redhead walked out of the kitchen, making sure to avoid Squaddles, and found his twin sitting on the couch with his father. The males were watching the Christmas Bowl in Japan. "Who's winning?" Jinga asked, leaning on the back of the couch to watch the game.

Gingka's eyes were locked on the large TV, the teen not missing a beat as he opened his mouth to relay the game to his brother. "The Devilbats started off with the Killer Hornet, Ishimaru was holding the ball, unfortunately they didn't even make it twenty yards. Too bad so sad. Then Hiruma went for one of his super long passes-"

"I thought his arm was broken?" Jinga reminded the teen.

Gingka just gave him a look. "Dude, it's Hiruma, based on what Damian told me, he'd totally risk his broken arm just to fuck with the other team."

"Hn. Mom wants us to check the barn real quick." The redhead turned and almost tripped over the cat again, but he threw out an arm and held on to the back of the couch.

Snow turned to see what the Hell almost hit his head and found Squaddles only an inch in front of Jinga's foot. "Squaddles! Cm'ere girl~" The Calico waddled over to the tall man and looked up at him.

_"Raow?"_

"Aw~" Snow picked up the cat, it's fat oozing over his arms as he cuddled the furry creature. "Who's my little girl~? You are~ Yes you are~"

This is when Serah came into the room to tell her husband dinner was ready. She watched the large man coo over the cat, her foot tapping impatiently. "So help me Snow, if I find you feeding pieces of your food to that cat again i'm neutering you."

* * *

><p>Gingka and Jinga stepped through the creaky iron gate in the back yard, the large barn looming over them eerily.<p>

"Okay, I'll handle the food, you handle the water." Jinga told his twin as they unlocked the barn doors. The inside was nice and warm, though the teens could still faintly see their breath in front of them.

"Kweh?"

Gingka jumped about three feet into the air before his twin flipped on the light to reveal a Gold Chocobo just a few feet from the teen. "Heh...Chocobo...heh-heh..." He reached out a hand and the large bird began eagerly checking him for food. When none was found, the feathered creature hung it's head, disappointed. "Aw, don't worry, you'll get food in a minute." The red-head said softly to the Chocobo. He patted it's head and went off to fill it's trough with water while his twin filled the other with food.

Once the Chocobo was taken care of, the teens bid it goodnight and locked up the barn. They stood just inside the gate to the residential property, both teens looking up at the sky as the first few snowflakes drifted down to Earth.

"Wow...good thing we don't have school this week, eh?" Gingka noted, banishing the thought of all the Winter break assignments from his head very easily.

"Yep." And the teens continued into the house, both with bellies eager to be filled with food.

* * *

><p>Damian arrived around midnight, Faust having taken his sweet-ass time untying him from their bed. The bluenette had immediately tripped over Squaddles, the cat meowing at him before waddling over to his father. "Damn fat-ass cat..." Damian muttered. He was then promptly hugged by his mother.<p>

"Damian! What took you so long to get here?" Serah asked her eldest son. The pinkette lead him into the kitchen where leftovers awaited the male.

"I was tied-up for a while." He muttered. Of course his mother isn't as innocent as she looks, for she gave a little snort and began heating up the leftovers for him.

"I knew I pegged that man for the S-and-M type for a reason." She plunked a bowl of hot soup in front of her son and winked at him. "So, how was he?"

_"Moooom!"_ Damian groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he stared down at the soup. The damn broth was laughing at him, he just knew it. Serah giggled and then covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Alright, I should be getting to bed." She gave the bluenette one last hug. "There's some Aveeno in the bathroom for those rope burns on your wrists, okay?"

"Mom!" Damian shuddered. "Please, I don't need you talking to me abou-"

"Goodnight honey~" And Serah hurried off to bed with a little evil smirk on her lips.

"Thank the Gods I didn't inherit that trait from her...or dad..." The bluenette sighed and picked up his soup, deciding to eat the wonderfully delicious serving in the family room. He sat on the couch and set the bowl on the coffee table, then looked on the floor to find Gingka and Jinga fast asleep under a blanket. ..._why on the floor?_ Then Damian noticed the TV was turned onto AV2, the character Link was currently walking into a wall. The blond chuckled a little and got up, took the controllers out of his brothers' hands and turned off the system.

"Mmmm...Damian?" Gingka mumbled, waking up when his precious controller was taken from his loose grip. The red-head sat up, rubbed at his eyes in that cute little way he does, and looked up at his older brother. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Damian whispered, nodding at Jinga's sleeping form so the twin would know to be quiet.

"Oh...hey, is that soup?" Gingka's brown eyes locked onto the liquid, the beginnings of a puppy-dog look starting to show on his face.

Damian quickly shifted the bowl closer to himself. "Get your own." He hissed. His eyes never left the teen's as the red-head stood up, stretched, and headed off to the kitchen. A moment later and he was back.

"You went out in that much snow?" He asked, bewildered.

"You know darn well we have Beyblading blood in us. The snow isn't a problem." He took a spoonful of soup and cherished the feeling of it slithering down his throat. Damian sighed happily.

"Yeah, but...Boko is still in the barn...he must be cold." Gingka said, more to himself than to his brother.

The redhead quirked a brow. "Boko? Don't tell me dad hasn't come up with any of his own original names yet..."

Gingka shrugged. "Better than 'Fifi' or some shit like that, right?" He walked over to a window overlooking the back yard, the barn obscured from view by the rapidly falling snow. "Poor guy..."

Damian knew where this was going. "No." he said in a firm voice, returning to his soup.

"But-"

"No, Gingka. That thing is the epitome of breeding, it can handle a little snow."

"Bu-"

Damian shot a glare. That was his mistake. Gingka had been ready for the glare, and a glare from Damian means that it will make the two establish eye contact. His brown orbs had already gone full begging-mode and he smirked on the inside as he caught the bluenette in his trap. "Alright, but put him in the garage."

Five minutes later, and Boko the Gold Chocobo was kwehing happily in the garage. "Aw, I love you too~" Gingka told the large bird, running his hands over the soft feathers of it's neck. "Yes I do~ Yes I do~"

Damian just stared at his little brother. "Cute. Get to bed." The bluenette ushered the teen back into the family room, Jinga still asleep on the floor. The younger redhead was now on his back, mouth open, legs spread as he mumbled things in his sleep.

_"Mmmm...monkey stole my banana..."_ Jinga turned over, hugging Squaddles and pulling the fat cat close to him. The fat of the feline just morphed over his arms, the poor girl giving a little grunt in her sleep.

"Creepy..." Damian muttered. He looked to Gingka expectantly. "Go on, go to bed." He received a concerned look.

"But what about Boko? That floor must be cold on his feet..." The teen sniffled for effect.

"No. Fuck no."

Three minutes later and Boko was happily nuzzling Gingka's red spikes in the middle of the living room.

"Go. To. Bed." Damian groaned when the teen turned sad eyes to him. "Damnit Gingka, mom isn't going to tolerate but so much from you."

"But Damian..." He turned to pet the large bird again. "What if he gets lonely?"

And now five more minutes later, Gingka was snuggled under his blankets of his old bed, Boko sleeping on the floor beside him, sugarplums dancing in their heads. I think...

* * *

><p>Faust, Kyoya, and Reiji arrived to pick up their ukes around ten in the morning. When they rang the doorbell, no one answered, though the door swung open on it's own. Faust walked in first, and tripped over Squaddles. The General caught himself before he could go flying to the floor and glared at the cat. Next Kyoya walked in, stepped right over the feline, and went ahead to find his lover. Reiji just straight out face-planted into the carpeting from the Calico.<p>

"Kyoya~!" Gingka called from his bed. He had woken up to find his lover standing in his doorway, the greenette staring at the sleeping Chocobo.

"Gingka...don't look now, but I think there's a Chocobo in your room..." Kyoya said, a tad concerned.

"Pfft, that's just Boko, you know my parents breed Chocobos for a living." The teen grinned. "So, we going home?"

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, back downstairs in the family room, Reiji just stared down at his sleeping lover. Jinga was on his stomach, his ass up in the air. It looked very inviting, however Damian had his eyes locked on the pyro. "Jingie...get up..." Reiji said softly, nudging the teen with his foot. "Jingie..."

_"Mmmm..."_ Jinga turned over, his shirt riding up to his chest as he muttered something. _"Reijiiii...that feels nice..."_

This piqued the red-head's interest. He got down on his knees next to the redhead and began whispering things in his ear. "You like that, huh? Would you like it if I shoved my cock far into your ass Jinga?"

From a few feet away, Damian spluttered. He had been drinking a glass of water and now the liquid was all over the floor as he choked and coughed. "Reiji!"

Jinga grinned. "You fucktard, I knew you would do that." He opened his eyes and stared bemusedly at his lover. "Perv."

Reiji grinned back. "You know you love me."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	56. Ice Sculpting!

**A/N: Alrighty then, enjoy this totally normal chapter! Pffft, what am I saying, I'm never normal...after this, the 2011 New Year chapter! Yay! : D**

**Ice Sculpting~!**

Gingka yawned as he trudged up the steps into Kyoya's old mansion. Because of the snow – _the fucking snow_ – he had to be dragged back to the location of the annual snowball fight. "Didn't we, like, do this same thing earlier this year?" He asked his seme as they sat in one of the lounges of the huge house.

The greenette helped himself to some hot chocolate from the bar and sat next to his lover. "Yes, and that's when I told you how this works." He sipped his drink and sighed with content. "If it snows, we just have to fight each other to the death. Or seriously injure, whichever we're in the mood for." He took another sip.

Gingka groaned. "But I remember feeling so damn tired after chasing you guys around with the camera!"

Kyoya smirked. "Well you lucked out then."

Lucrecia walked into the room, her husband in tow, and sat on the sofa across from the two teens. "King, honey, could you go get the rules please?" The brunette asked her mate innocently. King rolled his eyes and walked off to another room. The mother of five's eyes were on the teens again. "You two enjoying your winter break?"

"Yep." Gingka grinned. Kyoya just nodded while drinking his hot cocoa.

"That's good, it's always nice to have time to yourselves before everything goes to Hell."

The teen's both gave her a look of 'huh?'. Of course that's when King came back into the room, holding an ancient looking scroll. What the Hell, right? "Here." The dark bluenette sat beside the smirking woman with an apprehensive look.

"Thank you." Lucrecia, with a flick of her wrists, snapped the scroll so it rolled open and onto the floor, stopping at her son's feet. "Now then, where is it..." She murmured to herself as she read over the scribbled rules of the game. "Ah, there we go. 'If snow falls twice in the same year, refer to paragraph two seventy-three.' Well that's no help."

Everyone watched as the scientist rolled the scroll up almost all the way before finding the right paragraph.

"Okay...'While a Ice Ball Extreme/Snowball War shows the physical strengths of the family, artistic nature and precision is required among the members as well. If now should fall twice in the same year, compete in ice sculpting.'." She looked at her husband. "Seriously?"

"Yep." King replied deadly.

"Hm. Alright then." She rolled up the scroll and handed it back to her husband. "Put that away dear."

"Hn." and once more, King left.

The woman's eyes fell back on the teens. "So Kyoya, how are you at working with your hands?"

The greenette shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Because we need to win against your father's team." She reminded her son.

Gingka raised his hand as if he were in class.

"Yes?" Lucrecia gave the boy her full attention.

"What am I here for?"

The brown-haired woman chuckled. "To judge, of course. Your brothers will also be joining us, and during this type of competition, help is allowed." She smirked. "We, the dominants, are going to win."

And for some reason, Gingka felt a chill go up his spine.

* * *

><p>The whole family was once again gathered in the front lawn of Valentine Mansion. Everyone from Alucard to Bakura was there once more. Damian, Jinga, and Reiji arrived in Faust's Hummer, the group of males listing themselves under the team of the Dominants. Faust wouldn't give them a choice in the matter.<p>

Kakashi Hatake appeared in a whirl of smoke and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up! This competition has not taken place for over eighty years, and you need to be reminded of the rules." He made several hand signs before an ice sculpture of a luscious woman appeared next to him. "The teams are each required to work together in making one sculpture. Weapons may be used to sabotage the opponent's work, while magic and Materia can only be used to fix any damage done." He nodded to Kyoya who stepped forward with Rock Leone, the bey nick named "Way to the Dawn".

The teen launched Leone from his grip string launcher and slashed the statue Kakashi had conjured. The head went flying and landed right in front of Dante's feet.

"Heh, don't go getting _ahead_ of us Kyoya." He joked. Everyone stared at him.

"Riiiight..." Kakashi now nodded to Damian. The bluenette stepped forward and repaired the sculpture with his handy dark green-colored Materia. "There you go. This is not about time, but about precision, so as long as the snow is on the ground, this competition is still going. Once all snow has melted, the judging will commence."

Gingka raised a hand again.

"Yes?"

"Who's judging?"

King stepped up now. "Anyone who is not a family member will come together and judge as third-party members."

Kakashi nodded. "So that means, Gingka, Jinga, Kyoya, and Damian are the judges this year."

Someone on the Submissive team snorted. D stepped forward out of the crowd. "I'm not usually one to complain, but isn't that...unfair?" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the group.

Kakashi nodded. "True, then I guess we have no choice." He looked at Reiji and Jinga. "You two are on the submissive side now."

Reiji shrugged. "Meh, I can go either way." He smirked and dragged his redhead lover to the other side.

"Is that fair?" The silver-haired ninja asked the opposing team. Everyone nodded so he continued. "Alright. As long as it is snow or ice, it can be sued. We start now."

And they set to work.

* * *

><p>Days later, the entire lawn was visible once more. And so were the sculptures. It had gone on non-stop, the team members on each side sleeping in shifts to either continue working, or to protect what was already done. The Dominant side had chosen to create a replica of Bahamut SIN landing on top of the Meteor Monument in Edge. Not a bad idea, right? Weeellll...<p>

The damn thing wouldn't stop melting – even in below freezing conditions. Several members wound up needing medical attention from pieces of Bahamut's wings falling on them. They later found out that Reiji had been using his abilities to melt the ice, passing off his subtle hand movements as yawns and stretches. Crafty bastard.

They got him back though. Damian took a few good slashes at the Submissive team's replica of the Airship _Farenheit_. She was a beauty even when made of ice. Of course it was Jecht's suggestion, and he defended it quite...er, obsessively? The nicely toned man wound up in a fight with Damian when the bluenette had attacked their hard work.

It wasn't until about five days later that the competition was over. The 'judges' began taking notes on the work of each team, tallying up faults, perfections, and details.

"The results!" Lucrecia called in the home. Everyone had settled down to eat, drink, and sleep in the mansion. Most had just wanted to get away from the damn cold long enough to feel their toes again. Now the family members stopped their sipping of hot chocolates and eating of marshmallows, their eyes on the scary woman with the envelope. Did I say scary? I meant...er...genius?

Lucrecia peeled open the letter and puled out the results. "The winner is..." And suddenly, out of nowhere and not even in the planning of this chapter, Kerbecks bounded into the room, jumped into the air, and ate the results.

And thus, Lucrecia has her very first 'derp-dee-derp' moment outside of the laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**

**Seme Censor says hi! :D**


	57. We R Who We R

**A/N: You guessed it, this New Year's chapter is named after another one of Ke$ha's songs, just like last year. 'Tis my own little tradition. ^^**

**We R Who We R**

Jinga stood in front of the large mirror over the dresser in his and Gingka's room, holding up one top after the other to see which would be better with his skinny jeans. "Gingka, which do you think?" He asked, turning to display the two shirts in his hands to his twin. "The blue one with only one long sleeve, or the red one with large tears in it's gut?"

Gingka quirked a brow. "Since when did you become such a fag Jinga?" The redhead glared at him. "Fine, the red one with one of those checkered bracelets you love so much. Happy?"

"Yes." The redhead threw on the old shirt and began digging through the drawers for his emo jewelry. "Are you coming with us tonight? I can't remember..."

Gingka picked up the blue shirt that had found it's way onto the ground and pulled it on over his head. "Yeah, of course i'm coming with you guys." He checked himself out in the mirror. "How can I pass up a chance to go annoy Kyoya's older brother, ya know?"

The twins decided to completely overhaul themselves this time. Since it was New Year's Eve, everyone had decided to go back to the club that Kyoya's brothers owned. Ryuga was even returning to the scene of the sex with them, and had told his members to leave their coats at home – due to too many of them winding up on the ceiling last year. Gingka carefully put some blue glitter on the tips of his spikes, matching them with a touch of blue glittery eyeliner. Jinga did the opposite: he gingerly began drawing in temporary red highlights to his redhead strands, deciding to pay homage to Reiji for fucking him last New Year's Eve.

Once the teens were covered in glitter, bands, and leather, they sat on the front porch to wait for Reiji to pick them up. They didn't have to wait long; Reiji's Mustang pulled into the snowy driveway at ten o'clock exactly and the teens hopped right in, eager to get out of the cold. Jinga spotted something on the floor of the vehicle. He reached down, picked up the long package and looked at the label under the passing street lights.

"Reiji! When did you get these?" He asked, holding up the offending three-foot sparklers. The red-head just grinned at him through the rearview mirror.

"I took a quick run up to Pennsylvania without your knowledge. We're all gonna light 'em up right after the countdown tonight, that okay?"

Gingka was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Of course it's okay! Right Kyoya?" He looked to his left, the greenette smirking at him.

"If it makes you happy, why not? Speaking of which..." He reached into his pocket and whipped out the most beautiful thing in the world.

A perfectly made joint.

Gingka gaped at him. "Where did you get that?"

Kyoya grinned. "Stole it from Kadaj's old room during the contest. He totally forgot to clean out his old stash for some reason, so I helped myself." He pocketed the joint and relaxed in his seat. "We'll break this baby out after we use up the sparklers."

Reiji chuckled in the front seat. "Three-foot sparklers, a joint, and four horny gay teens. This is gonna be the best New Year's in history."

* * *

><p>The club was packed, as usual. Loz had just let the teens right in, same as last year, and politely asked that no other articles of clothing wind up on the rafters again. The place had gone through a little renovation this year, most things TRON-themed. The entire floor was flashing different colors with the music, and everyone was covered in glitter and light-up clothing. The DJ was even playing Daft Punk, much to the crowd's appreciation.<p>

Only once did the music cut off, and it was for a good reason. Newly-installed TVs were quietly playing the scenes in New York's Time Square, and the moment _My Chemical Romance_ came on, the speakers all around them blasted their music as they played live hundreds of miles away.

Ryuga, for once willing to let go a little, was sitting with Doji in a private booth towards the back, the two men indulging in a little nookie. Gingka's description, not mine, I assure you. Tobio and Tetsuya were doing shots at the bar, trying to out-drink each other, and failing horribly as they both had the same limit. Apparently it was around thirty-eight, because Reiji counted forty while Jinga counted thrifty-seven before the two men fell out of their stools.

Everyone screamed when _End of Line _started playing, the DJs dressed as Programs grinning madly. Gingka snagged Kyoya and dragged him onto the dance floor, grinding his hips against the older teen's to the rhythm of the music. Kyoya didn't hesitate to reciprocate, running his hands over his lover's body and stopping at his ass, giving it a nice squeeze to show the jealous dancers around them who the red-head belonged to.

A little over a minute later, and the last song to be played in 2010 came on. _Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor_ sent the crowd into an uproar, Reiji and Jinga joining their friends in the center of the dance floor to show off. Gingka and Jinga began singing with the song, putting on a show for their lovers.

_"Just close your eyes and dream and fantasy so extreme~"_

_"I'll take you by my hand, this is my Candyland~!"_

The twins were just going all-out as they danced with their lovers, both older teens absolutely brimming with pride at their ukes.

"Alright everyone, here it is!" Came Loz's voice over the speakers at the countdown to 2011 began. Reiji and Jinga threw themselves against the painted brick wall and began furiously making out, trying their best to put what they did last year into just kissing alone. Gingka and Kyoya stayed in the center of the club, the silverette's arms wrapped around the teen as they shouted the countdown with everyone else.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Kyoya spun Gingka around and crashed his lips down onto his, the two pressed tightly together in the midst of the screaming crowd. Reiji and Jinga broke apart from each other and just grinned like idiots as _S My D_ began pulsing through the place.

"C'mon." Reiji took Jinga by the hand and lead them back onto the dance floor, grabbed Gingka and Kyoya, and headed out to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and the four teens were in the driveway of Gingka and Jinga's home, screaming tribal-like calls as they ran up the driveway and through the street, their three-foot sparklers in their hands. A couple neighbors were launching fireworks and applauded whenever the group of teens would run by with their own enjoyment.<p>

Once there wasn't anything left to burn, they returned home, all eager to get retarded and high in the living room.

Kyoya went first, seeing as he was the one supplying the pot. He took a nice long drag and held it, reveling in his high before slowly exhaling and passing it to Gingka. "Happy New Year Gingka..." He said, dazed. The red-head grinned and took his time inhaling the pot, going so far as to falling backwards as he exhaled.

"Oh yeah..." He breathed happily, passing it on to Reiji. The pyro grinned and took a short hit, then brought his lips to Jinga's and kissed him.

Maybe it was the fact that they were getting high, or maybe they were horny – Hell, possibly both – but the two began making out again. Kyoya snatched up the fallen joint and backed up a bit, giving the two some space as they began taking off their clothes.

"Heh...wow guys, you don't waste time, do you?" Kyoya chided, taking another hit and catching Gingka looking at him with lust-filled eyes. He grinned and deposited the joint in an ashtray before jumping on the red-head.

_"Kyooooyaaa~"_ Gingka moaned, rolling his hips up to meet those of his lover's.

And so, with the beginning of a new year, the two couples fucked deep into the night, completely oblivious to the other pair as they shared their love for each other. Yeah, it's mushy, but that's love, right? Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	58. Normal-Average Days

**Normal-Average Days**

Jinga dropped his bag by the front door after school, his body protesting with every step he took. Turns out after two weeks of no school lulls your body into a false sense of security before forcing itself back up and down the stairs again. Gingka followed in after him, dragging himself to the living room to start his homework. Their Creative Writing teacher, the evil bastard, had told everyone to write about something foreign. Country, person,whatever – as long as it wasn't English. And it was due Friday.

Today was Wednesday.

"Ugh, I can't believe him..." Gingka groaned, opening his MacBook Pro and beginning to look things up online. "I mean seriously – you and I have been to how many Worlds? And if we write about that, we'd get sent to detention, but the countries here just plain suck, and-"

"You bitch too much." Jinga interrupted, sitting on the floor beside his twin as he opened his own Mac. "Just pick a random place or person and go with it."

Gingka sniffed indignantly. "Fine." After a few moments of silence he took a peek at his brother's Mac. "What are you gonna write about then?"

"Most likely Japan or something – you know, seeing as we're part Japanese, it should be easy." He went back to Wikipedia.

"Huh. I'll do...Canada."

Jinga stopped scrolling and just stared at his twin. "Why Canada?"

"'cause they're awesome."

"Uh-huh..."

Hours later and the twins were just about drained from researching, typing, and thinking. Hey, it's hard to force your brain into operations after such a long break. They decided to stop for the night, seeing as they had a whole other day to do it, and they were both almost done anyway. After each of them took a shower and got some food into their bellies, Gingka and Jinga sat on the couch, waiting for their lovers to come over. Hell, Reiji and Kyoya rarely ever spent any time at their own places anymore, instead choosing to spend time inside – I mean with – their lovers.

Just before nine o'clock, the doorbell rang. Gingka and Jinga played a quick game of Not-It, which Gingka lost, to see who would get off their ass and answer the door.

"Hey Reiji, he's in the family room." Gingka said to the tall red-head. Kyoya stepped in and hugged him as the pyro grinned and bounded through the hall to find his lover. "You guys gonna watch SVU with us?" The red-head asked his lover, closing the front door when the greenette let go of him.

"Yeah, Reiji and I were just talking about how we all need to start doing normal couple shit together."

"Right..."

All the teens sat in the family room – Reiji and Jinga on the large couch while Gingka and Kyoya occupied the loveseat. They sat in silence as the first new episode of SVU came and went, then they hurried off to take a quick bathroom break. When they came out, everyone just sat in a pissed-off silence due to the current episode. Nothing kills the mood like fucktards who diddle little kids. Apparently, sitting around the TV together to 'bond' is not their thing.

Jinga flipped off the TV and slumped. "I'm thinking about becoming celibate."

Reiji 'hmm'ed in agreement. "I'm thinking about going straight."

Kyoya just hugged Gingka close to him. The poor red-head was shaking. I mean really - the kid goes to World after World, killing things that shouldn't even exist, gets no recognition for it, and then he has to be reminded of the evil in this world. Gingka sighed. "I'm gonna go finish my homework..." He stood up and walked off, thinking about the cruelty of men.

Jinga let out a heavy sigh himself. "I'll go sit with him. Reiji, you gonna go to bed?"

"Yeah Jinga..." He kissed the redhead's soft spikes and headed towards the other end of the house.

Kyoya remained in the room, his eyes still staring unfocused at the blank TV screen. I just don't get it...

* * *

><p>"Alright, turn in your papers. For those who have not finished – or Heaven forbid even started – you can help yourself to a detention slip." Kuja said from behind his desk, ignoring the class with his eyes on the computer screen. He had a good excuse – he was bidding on a pair of earrings on eBay. Pretty ones. Dangly ones – ah, whatever.<p>

Gingka and Jinga walked up before anyone else and deposited their work, each with about five pages of foreign-goodness. The twins sat back down in their seats beside each other and began a game of paper football. The redhead twin folded the paper smaller and smaller into a triangle while Gingka held his fingers up like a goal post.

"Here we...go!" Jinga whispered excitedly as he flicked the 'ball' and it went flying between Gingka's fingers, over the red-head's head, and right into Kuja's forehead.

The flamboyant man twitched, his eyes still locked on the rising price of the earrings. "Jinga, you may read your report out loud now." He smirked to himself when he heard the redhead groan audibly. "Now, mister Strife."

"Yes sir..." Jinga glared at his twin. If the damn teen hadn't ducked, he wouldn't be forced into doing this. He walked back up to where most of the class' reports covered the desk and dug out his own. After clearing his throat he sighed and looked straight ahead, over the heads of his classmates. He opened his mouth to speak, and thank the Gods! The bell rang! He was free!

Nah, not really. That'd be too easy, no? Instead the teen stood all angst-like in front of the class and read through half of his report before Kuja suddenly screamed in triumph.

"Ha! I got them! Take that bitches!" He blinked and remembered he was supposed to be teaching his class. "Oh...go out and play in the grass or something, I don't care."

The students all glanced at each other. Then Kuja stood.

"Shoo." He made shooing motions.

And they left, cheering and hollering as they poured out of the classroom. Gingka and Jinga, this being the last class of the day, headed off towards the auditorium. On the way downstairs, they spotted Reiji talking quietly with Wanda.

"Look, this is why I'm asking _you_, because you're a _girl_." Reiji caught the ravenette glancing to her right and he saw Gingka and Jinga coming towards them. "Hi Jingie, Kuja bidding on eBay again?" He asked, sauntering over to his redhead and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Jinga quirked a brow. "Do I even want to know what you two were talking about?"

Wanda decided to speak. "He wanted to know which brand of lip balm was more manly – EOS, Burt's Bees, you know, girly stuff. I mean gay stuff! I mean..." She blushed and hung her head. "I'll go now..."

Gingka ran up and started dragging her to the auditorium with them. "Nonsense! We're heading to a meeting, so join us!" He started skipping and singing _We're off to See the Wizard_.

Reiji and Jinga slowly followed, the blond stopping them just outside the double doors. "Alright, what were you two really talking about?"

The red-head rolled his eyes. "I need her help with some shit involving our wedding."

The redhead blinked, totally unprepared for that. "Oh...but, isn't that, like, not legal here?"

Reiji just grinned and shook his head, steering the smaller redhead through the doors into the vacant auditorium. "Silly Jinga, we're not getting married here! We're going to Canada for that." He left the redhead to gape at him from the top of the sloped aisle, the pyro strutting down to the stage.

About fifteen minutes later, as most students began leaving, the 'club' members filed into the large room. Ryuga was last, the white haired L-Drago blader muttering something about new students and their ignorance. He sat in the dead-center seat in the front row as Doji read over a clipboard.

The greynette beside the Superior cleared his throat. "Alright, this February we are performing _LABYRINTH_. Reiji and Jinga, regrettably, are taking charge of this one." Everyone, even members such as Ryutaro who took time off from work to be there, stared horrified at the couple.

Reiji grinned, shifting from one foot to the other with his arms folded. "Well well, looks like y'all are my new bitches~"

Tetsuya chuckled while Tobio flipped him off.

Ryuga stared hardly at the teen. "Behave Reiji. The only reason you are getting control over this is because of your performances outside of this school."

Jinga looked down at the wood floor of the stage at that. Things had been getting darker and darker in their life outside of school. Sure, things publicly were okay, but it was the activities in between. We're talking about a group of people that, apparently, are convinced they have no Souls, and spend their time ridding the city of anything that doesn't deserve one in the hopes that they will earn theirs back. It's one of those things that, to Jinga, if you don't talk about it, it won't seem as bad. His philosophy wasn't working out so well anymore.

"-as long as you keep your pants on. Everyone in agreement?"

Sophie raised her hand, as expected.

"Yes?"

She flipped her hair back indignantly. "What's _LABYRINTH_?"

Everyone – and I mean everyone stared at her like she just told them she was getting a sex-change. And because of this, the club wound up sitting in the first few rows of the auditorium, the large projection screen drawn down with the movie playing on it's surface. Reiji, Kyoya, Gingka, and Jinga all had to restrain themselves from speaking the lines out loud. Most of the adults were zoning in and out of the movie, having either seen it a million times before, or simply not interested in it at the moment. Sophie had this totally annoyed look on her face throughout the whole thing, and then when it ended, she just couldn't run out of the room fast enough.

Boy did they have their work cut out for them.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	59. Just some Fun and Smut (Not!) xD

**Just Some Fun and Smut (Not! xD)**

After school on another winter day, Gingka rode his Light Cycle home, as usual, while the others packed into Reiji's car and followed the red-head. You'd figure drivers – and cops for sure – would be used to seeing the teen on his eye-catching bike by now, but apparently not. An old lady was staring at Gingka like he was the Devil, while a police officer in a squad car pondered whether or not to pull the kid over.

Either way, the teens all made it home safely, the Mustang and Light Cycle parked beside each other in the garage as the group decided to make rice balls. Random, yes, but enjoyable. Three out of four of them were part Japanese, while the last was a mix of Scottish and Irish. Therefore, three out of four knew exactly what they were doing, while the fourth...didn't have a fucking clue. What used to be an activity of rice ball making turned into a full-on Japanese dinner. Tiny bowls of Miso and Ramen littered the counter, while Gingka and Jinga kicked-ass at shaping their rice balls. Like, literally. Kyoya began peering over the teens' shoulders, and every time he was caught, Gingka would elbow him in the ribs. The greenette didn't learn to back off until after the fifth hit from his lover.

"Tada!" Gingka and Jinga exclaimed fifteen minutes later. They parted and showed a large serving patter covered in rice balls. Not your ordinary ones, mind you. They were shaped like the Pegasus insignia, as well as the Beyblade one. There were Chocobo, Moogle, Leone, Serpent, and another Pegasus III facebolt logos for some reason, and Mickey Mouse ones as well. The twins beamed proudly at their semes, waiting to be praised for their hard work.

Kyoya ruffled his lover's hair. "Great job, can we eat them now?"

Reiji looked mildly disappointed, but yanked Jinga into a hug. "They look awesome Jingie, but why didn't you make a dick one?" The smaller redhead growled in his lover's tight grip.

"Why must you turn everything perverted?" Jinga asked, watching Gingka take some leftover rice and ball it up before tossing it into Kyoya's mouth.

Reiji shrugged. "It's my way of saying 'I love you', I guess."

After the teens ate their satisfying dinner, they all passed out in their beds. Jinga wound up being cuddled by a snoring Reiji, the pyro nuzzling into the red spikes as he mumbled something about chocolate cupcakes. Gingka had settled himself on top of Kyoya, his limbs resting limply on the mattress as his body went up and down with the rhythm of his lover's breathing. The sight of the usually rowdy males all sleeping was so quiet, so innocent, that it just had to be disrupted. Jinga suddenly woke up, his body fully rested, and his mind remembering one little detail.

He never showered that night. He pulled his cell phone from one of the supports of the top bunk and checked the time. It was only five in the morning, plenty of time to take a relaxing shower and crawl back into bed for a bit more rest. One little problem though... The redhead turned in his lovers arms, Reiji's grip loose enough for him to do only that. The pyro had a habit of not releasing the teen while he slept. Must be some damn protective thing... Jinga thought, wriggling around in the pyro's grip until he slipped loose.

The redhead tip-toed out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door and turned on the shower. The redhead stripped himself of his pajama bottoms and stepped under the water, smiling to himself as he took advantage of this moment of privacy.

Then he heard the bathroom door open.

Jinga looked through the textured glass before immediately going on Sphincter Alert when he saw red spikes on the other side of the door. He couldn't do more than just stand there as he watched the blurred sight of Reiji ridding himself of his own boxers. Then the glass door slid open, and the pyro stepped in.

"Reiji..." Jinga said in a warning tone. He was ignored.

Reiji closed the shower door behind himself and promptly stepped under the water, wrapping his arms around the smaller redhead and kissing him passionately.

(SKIPPING SHOWER LEMON SCENE!)

"Hey Jinga you in he-" Gingka stopped in the doorway as he stared at the two through the textured glass of the shower. "Oh my...I'll just use the other bathroom then..." And he was gone.

The finished couple laughed and hurried out of the shower, Jinga taking a plain black towel while Reiji picked the _DRAGON BALL Z_ one and started toweling on his hair.

"You look nice like that." Jinga commented, leaning against the counter as his red spikes began lifting back up on their own.

Reiji rolled his eyes. "If I don't mess with it fast enough, it stays like this." He moved his hands from the half of his head he had been drying to show the spikes slowly returning to normal. The other half, however, was still hanging straight down. "I've been mistaken as my brother more than once from it you know."

Jinga yanked the towel from his lover's hands and motioned for him to kneel down. "I'll dry your damn hair, you take too long." He didn't really think this plan through. Reiji hadn't wasted any time in getting on his knees in front of the redhead, and the younger teen had made the mistake of leaving only his towel around his waist. Jinga realized his mistake a bit too late. "Reiji wai-"

Reiji ripped the towel down from his lover's hips and began swiftly...

(SKIPPING ANOTHER LEMON SCENE!)

"You done?" Jinga joked, a small line of Reiji's release going from the corner of his mouth to his chin. The red-head smirked beneath him and leaned up, licking his own cum off the redhead's soft skin before kissing him again.

"Yeah...for now."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	60. Little Annoyances

**Little Annoyances**

Jinga shut his cell phone with venom before tossing the device onto the floor. Lightning had just called to start another conversation about his future, and apparently everyone expected he and Gingka to go to college right away. Did they forget what he and his twin have done so far in their lives already? What more could they want? The redhead had been enjoying his day all the way up until the phone call. He had decided to spend time drawing with his Tablet, plopped in the middle of the living room, his MacBook Pro open in front of him. Now he just stared blankly at the drawing of two squirrels fighting over an acorn with a pissed-off expression.

Gingka chose the wrong time to walk in. "Hey Jinga, wanna watch-"

"Leave me the fuck alone Gingka." Jinga said, using the tone of voice to tell his twin to get the fuck out or guard his ass from being kicked.

The red-head gave a disappointed sigh and walked back into the family room. Kyoya was laying on the couch, his teal eyes on the TV as he watched _STARSHIP TROOPERS_ for the millionth time in his life. Gingka lay down next to his lover and was instinctively cuddled by the greenette.

"Jinga not joining us?" Kyoya asked.

"He's pissed off about something." The younger teen stated. He had overheard parts of the conversation Jinga had on the phone, and knew it had to do with college, but he still didn't know why his brother was so upset about it. He pouted and wriggled around in his lover's grasp until he was facing the older teen. "Mind distracting me from my brother's idiocy?" He asked innocently.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Get better pick-up lines, then we'll talk."

* * *

><p>Gingka propped his feet up on the desk as he held his cell phone between his shoulder and ear, his brown eyes watching his <em>SIMS<em> go about their lives on the iMac screen. "Uh-huh...so you'll come over in about an hour, right?" He was on the phone with Reiji, the brunette having decided to get his twin into a better mood after the redhead had launched a phonebook at his head earlier. "'Kay, Kyoya and I will be over at his place then so you two can have some privacy. Bye." The teen flipped his phone shut and exited out of his game.

"Reiji on his way over?" Kyoya asked from the top bunk behind the red-head.

"Yep, get your pants on so we can go." Gingka hopped out of his chair and stretched as his boyfriend leapt down from the bed. The younger teen's eyes roamed up and down the greenette's body, a tingling sense of pride filling him. He promptly skipped over and hugged Kyoya. "I'm so lucky to have you~"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and hugged the teen back. "Yeah yeah, show me your love by finding my pants." At that, Gingka pushed himself away from the firm body before him and looked around. He spotted a pair of blue jeans hanging over the TV.

"There they are, you must've thrown them off in a fit of passion." He joked, dragging the denim from atop the TV and handing the pants to his lover. "Now let's go so my brother can cool down."

* * *

><p>"A-hoy-hoy!" Reiji called, letting himself in. When no adorable redhead greeted him, he tip-toed to the bathroom and turned on the water. When there was still no reaction, he placed the plug in the hole (snicker) and tip-toed back into the hall. <em>Where is he?...<em> The pyro started searching the house, starting in the bedrooms, then towards the family room at the other end of the house. He found his redhead lover sitting on the loveseat with his Skullcandy earbuds jammed into his ears as he played _ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK: HEAVY METAL_ on FaceBook. _No wonder he didn't hear me..._ Reiji thought. He could clearly hear _Battlefield_ blasting through the black earbuds like he himself was listening to the music.

Jinga's eyes noticed the reflection of his lover's form on his Mac screen and his eyes narrowed. He knew he hadn't called the pyro over, and since he hadn't seen his brother since he threw something at him, he guessed Gingka was to blame for the red-head's presence. He swiftly muted the Mac without missing a beat as he guided the unicorn through the fiery mountains. "What do you want Reiji?"

Reiji mocked a hurt expression. "Nothing, nothing." The pyro turned on his heel and headed back towards the center of the house. He checked on the bathtub and found it to be full, so after turning off the water, he helped himself to peeling off his clothes. Once he was naked as the day he was born, Reiji waltzed right back out into the family room and stood in front of the sitting redhead.

Jinga felt like something was missing the moment Reiji came back into the room. He made the mistake of looking up, the robotic unicorn dying on his screen as he stared dumbly at Reiji's naked form. "Wha...?"

"Come take a bath with me Jinga, you need to relax a bit." Reiji gave his hips a little swish as he left the redhead once more, the younger teen's eyes doing their best to stay locked on what the pyro had to offer.

"Coming..." Jinga just couldn't follow his lover fast enough. He stumbled after the red-head, pulling off his clothes as he went, leaving a trail behind them. The redhead froze once Reiji reached the bathroom door, the pyro giving a wink as he strutted into the tiled room. Okay, Jinga had to be a prick more often if it meant his lover seducing him like this. He followed the elusive teen and found his tub full of hot, steamy, Reiji. Oh, and bubbly water.

Reiji gave a jerk of his head. "Get in here." He pointed between his long legs at a spot uncovered by bubbles for his lover. He watched with a little smirk as the redhead gingerly stepped into the hot waters of the tub, then sank down in between the pyro's pale legs. Once Jinga was situated, Reiji wrapped his arms around the younger teen and set his chin atop red spikes. "So, what got your panties in a bunch this morning?" He asked.

Jinga sighed. "My aunt...I'm getting sick and tired of her constantly trying to start the 'College Talk' with me. I don't know what I want to do with my life, and I ain't gonna figure it out any time soon." He let his body slide down a bit so he could lay on Reiji's chest.

"I see...and how does that make you _feel_?"

Jinga elbowed his lover in the ribs. "Fuck off."

Reiji merely chuckled and continued nuzzling the red spikes before him. "Oh Jingie, you're so hard to amuse."

"You're the creep who stole my virginity." Jinga dead-panned.

Reiji blinked. "...sorry about that." He sighed happily and picked up the bottle of _AXE_ body wash from beside him. "I wouldn't exactly say that I stole it, Jingie." He poured some of the white substance into his hand and began running it over the redhead's chest. "In fact if I recall, you were begging me to take you – after I broke into your house for crying out loud..." His hand strayed down towards the younger teen's member.

Jinga growled. "Don't even think about it – and that was only because you were hot-"

"'were? Pardon me, Jingie, but I think you are mistaken." He grasped the redhead's member beneath the water and began stroking. "You're the one to blame, Jingie. It's your own fault that I followed you home to find you getting off thinking about me..."

Jinga grunted as he fought to keep his member from reacting to his lover's touches. "You sound like a rapist..."

Boy was that a mood-killer. Reiji suddenly lost the urge to play with the smaller redhead, and so resigned himself to washing them both in the tub – without any funny business. Yes, it was weird, even Jinga thought he felt the Earth shift for a second at the pyro's reaction. In all the years the two had been together, nothing – and I mean nothing – could stop Reiji once he got started until now. The teens got out of the tub, both sopping wet and giggling due to the steam fogging up their brains.

Around eight that night, Reiji decided to make dinner for Jinga. He shooed the smaller redhead into the living room to occupy himself with computer games before cracking his knuckles as he began work in the kitchen. He had no idea what he was doing – Gingka and Jinga had gotten heavily into healthy living, bringing Reiji out of his element. The red-headed teen was used to preparing the hottest foods imaginable for himself, but to be reduced to celery, carrots, grapes – Hell, even the elusive cucumbers, he found himself stumped. Then he spotted the packs of ramen. Guess those two aren't so far away from their roots after all... He decided against the Japanese treat, remembering what happened the last time.

Jinga lay on his stomach in the center of the living room, his MacBook Pro open in front of him, two of the fingers on his left hand working the Z and X keys like a pro. His brown eyes effortlessly followed the gay robotic unicorn, jumping and dashing at all the right moments. Until he heard a crash in the kitchen. "Damnit!" He watched, helpless, as his beloved unicorn fell to it's fiery doom. With an irritated growl the smaller redhead marched into the kitchen to find Reiji beating out a fire on the stove. "...Reiji?"

"Don't ask me how, Jinga, but I just caught water on fire..." The pyro stood before the smoking stove, the pot atop the glass surface burnt to a crisp. "Heh-heh..." He chuckled nervously.

Jinga blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Reiji...only you could manage to catch water on fire..."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! **


	61. We are the Ones OAB

**We Are The Ones**

**Organization Arc Begins**

There are other worlds, beyond that which is known to most humans. Worlds that go on endlessly and timelessly in a different dimension. They are between Light and Darkness, technology and magic, lying between fears of some and the limitless knowledge of others. These are Worlds bearing Metal Fight Beyblade. Their Dark Harbinger, is the Dark Nebula Organization.

We now bring you something a little different, a change of persons and activities in their lives. Over the next few days, the darkest pasts, present, and things to come for fourteen people will be explored. The first two command the others, and hardly ever speak of their own lives. They are The Superior of the In-Between, and The Luna Diviner.

Ryuga and Doji, for short.

The light-skinned man stood before the windowed wall of his home in the center of Norfolk, his golden eyes watching the people on the streets down below go about their daily lives. It was another ordinary Friday afternoon, and the principal of XLC High could only stare out at the rest of this World with annoyance. How long had he been working though this? This is his third time already, going through the same process of collecting Beypoints, now with the assistance of his Organization members. It seemed each time the white haired dragon blader went through this, he just had to be stopped by someone wielding the power of Light.

And for some reason, they always had unnaturally spiky hair... Ryuga blinked away his thoughts as he caught Doji's reflection in the glass. "What is it?" He asked softly, his throat sore from the previous day. Reiji had made another attempt at sneaking his abilities into a classroom, and the principal had screamed bloody murder at the teen for his stupidity.

"It's the end of the school week. Shouldn't we prepare for the meeting tomorrow?" The greynette asked, obediently waiting for an answer from his lover. Lover... Even now Doji wondered what twist of Fate had brought he and the Superior together, but he usually stopped himself from dwelling on the conundrum for too long.

Ryuga let out a sigh. "No meeting this week." He chuckled a little. The leader of the DNO said that a lot lately, giving the youngest of his members as much time to each other as he could lend them. Though he wields the Forbidden Bey, that does not mean he doesn't know what it's like not to have enough time. All he's ever had was a short limit of time, always answering to someone higher than himself – someone from his first life, then his second, both men leaving him their messes to clean up. He turned to face his patient lover. "Let's give them a little more time."

"Yes, of course." Doji bowed his head politely and walked off to the dining room. He stood by the large bar and poured he and Ryuga a glass of wine, deciding the younger male needed a little something to help him relax. He had been picking up on his leader's subtle hints about their time here running short, and he knew his fellow founding members had to have picked up on it as well. Things were becoming darker around the city they governed from the shadows, and it wasn't because of them. With a blink and a sigh, Doji walked back out of the room, coughing lightly to get his lover's attention. "Here, you should sit down." He held out the glass.

Ryuga glanced down at the red liquid, then back up into the piercing gold eyes watching him full of concern. "What are you thinking?" He asked, stepping forward and taking the glass before he sat comfortably on a white suede sofa.

Doji noticed the little glance his lover made to his wine glass when he sat down. He remembered how when they first came to this World, Ryuga had already had it in his mind to 'decorate' his temporary home like The DNO headquarters. Not even after the first night there, red wine had spilt onto the stone floor and gotten into the grout. Ryuga has been careful walking with his food and drinks in the place ever since. Doji gave a little shake of his head when he remembered he had been asked a question. "Really? Why the interest, if I may ask?"

The Superior gave a light shrug. "Is it so wrong of me to ask what my second-in-command is thinking at the moment?"

Now Doji took notice of what the man was wearing. A grey cotton T-shirt and jeans. Ryuga, the one to bring back the Beypoints of all the Bladers, clad in only a T-shirt and jeans. He never thought he'd see the day, and yet here he was. "My apologies, Superior, but I think being here has caused emotions to rub off on you in some way." He smirked.

Ryuga set down his glass on the side-table. "Nonsense. You know very well we can't have-" He was cut-off by his cell phone ringing. The device was purely for Organization purposes – at least that's what he liked to think. The first time he received a call from a telemarketer, the all-powerful Superior of the In-Between had to resort to ugly means of torturing the poor Indian man on the other line. That was an odd day spent. He pulled out his used Samsung Galaxy S3 bought from freakin Goodwill (because he had a sudden hunger of shopping at thrift stores now) and looked at the ID. "Reiji..." He answered the phone. "What do you want?"

_"Duuuuuuuude~ Ryugay, buddy~"_

Ryuga knew that tone. His Flurry of Dancing Snakes was drunk. Again. He sighed and gave Doji the look of, 'who's bright idea was it to introduce him to cheap beer?'. "Number Eight, you are intoxicated. Again. Give the phone to Jinga."

_"Aw, don' be like that~"_ Reiji whined. Nevertheless, there were sounds of the phone being passed to someone before a different voice answered.

_"I'm sorry Superior, I keep telling him not to drink, but he won't listen."_ said Jinga, trying to swat away the bottle from his lover's shaky grip.

Ryuga stood and walked back to his windowed wall. "Number Thirteen. I am giving you an order to, as you would pout it, kick your lover's ass. Use any means you want, don't kill him, and make sure no one sees." His brow furrowed. "Though I must ask, why is he drunk in the afternoon? Isn't the consumption of alcohol usually reserved for the evenings?"

Doji rolled his eyes. "No need to sound so formal..." He muttered.

_"I'm trying to get him to stop drinking, and he begged me for a pity-drink. I don't know where he keeps pulling them from, but the beers haven't run out yet."_

Ryuga turned his back to the windows and started walking upstairs. "It hasn't occurred to you that Reiji may be opening passageways to retrieve drinks from his own place?"

There was silence on the line before Jinga growled. _"You know, he would do something like that, wouldn't he? Thanks Ryugay-Superior, I'll get right on that order for you..."_ The line went dead, but not before Ryuga heard the sounds of Jinga running into Reiji's side to tackle him to the floor.

He continued walking into the main hall on the second floor, pictures of each member of the Organization lining the walls. Odd-numbered members were shown on the left, the even-numbered ones on the right. He stopped at Reiji's picture, the red-head having refused to take one without Jinga in it. The two were sitting on one of his white couches, the taller of the two attempting to tickle the smaller redhead to death. He sighed as he glared at the photo before continuing on to his room. He sat on the edge of his king-sized bed and picked up a remote on the white linens. With a click, thick white shutters pulled down over the windows in the entire two-story apartment, covering each room in darkness.

Doji stood from his seat downstairs, watching the wall across from him become covered, the view of the pedestrians down below lost. He couldn't help but feel a little giddy as he set down his glass of wine and practically power-walked upstairs. One of two things always happened when the blinds covered the entire side of the place to block them from the view of the outside world, and it was usually the better result. With luck, Doji was about to be fucked hard into the mattress. He knocked on his lover's door before entering, his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness of the apartment by now, grey wolf orbs locking onto the white haired L-Drago blader sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Come here."

Doji obeyed quite willingly. He stepped forward until he was standing between his master's feet, staring down into his golden eyes. He leant forward when a hand reached up for him, closing his eyes at the feel of the warm, dark hand caressing his face.

"Lay with me for a while."

So he's in one of those moods... Doji took what he could get. He sat next to Ryuga and they both lay down, the greyette resting his head on his lover's broad chest, irked that he couldn't feel skin-on-skin contact due to the cursed grey shirt. Again, Doji took what he could get. He stared through the dark room at the wall across from him, listening to Ryuga's steady breathing, his head going up and down with the rise and fall of his chest. He wasn't too fond of silence between he and his lover. Sure, he loved the quiet after being in a school full of angst-ridden teens all day, but when he spent time alone with his partner, he wanted something more than just his company. When it was like this, the two of them just laying together without sleeping, it allowed the Wolf blader's mind to wander. As usual, his thoughts went straight to their existence. How had it all happened? One minute he's living in Radiant Garden, the next he becomes a blader and winds up here, of all places. He stopped his brow from creasing, knowing if it showed on his face that he was thinking about this, Ryuga would bring it up aloud and ruin his chances of 'getting laid' – as Reiji would put it.

Ryuga stared up at the ceiling, his right arm coming up to gently pull Doji closer to his body. He loved torturing his lover like this. It wasn't like he didn't notice the way the greynette reacted whenever he would shroud their home in darkness ,the way his eyes would turn into that sharp yellow and lock onto himself.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

This is what goes on behind the closed doors, the masks of Principal and Assistant, the leaders of something far greater than most could come to believe. This, my friends, is Back to the Basics.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! **


	62. Overrated

**Overrated**

Tobio lounged on his rough sofa, his legs hanging over the armrest as the Freeshooter listened to the irritating sounds of pencil on paper. The scouter-eyed man remained silent and still on his comfortable couch, counting the fine grains on his ceiling to keep his mind away from unneeded thoughts. Sure, he could go on for hours on-end thinking about all the shit he had to put up with in this World, pondering the outcome once the Superior decided it was time for them to take their leave, or even begin thinking once more about the member to his left that had found her way into his semblance of a Heart.

As if that was gonna happen.

The yellow afronette gave a frustrated sigh as he sat bolt-upright on his couch and stared at the young girl kneeling on the floor by his coffee table, her homework laid out on the wooden surface as she jolted at his sudden movement.

"Should I go into another room?" Wanda asked in a quiet voice. Tobio rolled his functioning target through his scouter and stood, cricking his neck as it struck the appearance of Wanda returning the look of questioning authority before sauntering towards the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna make dinner. You want anything?" He asked over his shoulder.

Wanda knew she was to speak up now about food, or go to bed hungry. "Soup would be nice." She already had the innocent smile on her face when her fellow Organization member poked his head back into the room to glare at her. It had taken a while, but Wanda had done it: this fourteenth member had unknowingly worked her way onto the good side of Tobio, allowing her to then learn all the man's signals for his 'emotions'. She knew having him make something as simple as soup would cause him to outdo himself and make everything else he had in his pantry or refrigerator, and it never ceased to make the both of them laugh when they couldn't finish eating all that was made. No, the two weren't lovers, that would just be...illegal. These members of the DNO simply found a sort of solace in each other, the male not able to put-up with anyone other than the younger girl, and the growing young woman looked up to him as a sort of brother figure.

On cue, Tobio held back his glare at the pureness of the girl's face when she asked for a measly bowl of soup. He knew he was giving in to her true wants of all the food they could eat together, and he allowed it. The damn girl had gotten under his skin, but had also given him company that he could actually tolerate. The Freeshooter walked back into his kitchen and once again began preparing everything he had in his cupboards for he and his partner. He would sooner eat one of his own bullets than call her a friend – DNO bladers couldn't have friends. That's what he was taught, and he was sticking to it. The scarred man fiddled with the stove, washed off some vegetables, and cut some large slabs of meat before checking on the teenaged girl again – just in case she was having trouble with her homework.

As if he was concerned about things like her grades.

"Doing okay kid?" Tobio asked, sitting beside Wanda on the floor with one leg outstretched, his other knee up so his arm could rest upon it.

The young ravenette nodded and made a last strike with her pencil before grinning. "Done~!" She raised her arms in the air above her head and stretched, glad to be rid of the heavy load of schoolwork from her shoulders.

"Lemme check it." He eyed the papers with his non-scouter eye, checking her Math questions before moving on to make sure the grammar was correct in her Creative Writing paper.

As if he cared.

"Not bad, but go through this paragraph one more time, you used too many 'I's." He handed the lined papers back to her and stood, moving back into the kitchen to check on the boiling water. Another thing to set clear: the two do not live together. Wanda lived with her cousins Madoka and Sarah, she is a girl after all, and there are times when girls prefer to be away from guys. Like, let's say, every twenty-eight days or so. Tobio appreciated those days when he would have his apartment to himself for a while, just so he could do guy things. For example, he would go to the local gay bar, pick up a guy or two, and have wild, passionate sex with them before kicking them out in the morning.

He picked up the washed vegetables and tossed them into the pot, smirking to himself. He had to admit, he much preferred the days when Wanda was here with him. He would come home from work out on the ship with Tetsuya - tired, tanned, and sweaty, to find clean dishes, clothes, and towels waiting for him. Wanda would be sitting in the place she was at this moment, either doing her own work or watching the news quietly. Each time he opened the door to find her sitting there she would respect his moodiness and not be like the rest of the women out there with, "How was your day honey?". None of that. The short man would lock the door behind himself, march right up the stairs to his bathroom and shower off the annoyances of the day before coming back down to make sure everything was going fine with his guest.

As if he would ever call her a friend.

Wanda sat on the floor, brushing off the eraser shavings from her pencil after she corrected her paper. She gave a proud smile to her work and gently placed it all back into her Hello Kitty backpack, her spine popping as she move to stand up. With a yawn she stretched again, shaking out her short dark hair and looking around at the familiar apartment. He sure loves his pirates~ She mused to herself, taking one of her many single-person tours of the man's 'home'. Everything looked like it had been taken right out of a Pirates of the Caribbean movie; old swords and torn maps covered each and every wall from floor-to-ceiling. There was a large chest that Tobio had dragged out of the ocean sitting in a corner of the decent-sized living room, pieces of coral still clinging to it. She remembered back when she had first asked the man what he kept in it. Of course he gave the typical Organization member answer – Gears, Goats and Potions.

"Hey, what do you want to drink?" Tobio asked from the doorway leading into the kitchen. Wanda just about jumped out of her skin at the man's gruff voice.

"Water." She squeaked. She watched her friend roll his eyes before ducking back into the kitchen. Wanda liked to think the Second member was her friend. I mean, what else could she call him? They spent so many hours, days - weeks together. She even spent more time with him than her own 'family'. The girl took a seat on the lumpy couch, her blue eyes staring out at nothing as her thoughts began to wonder. How had that happened anyhow? She has no memory of anything before coming to this place, nothing in her mind about her cousins, parents, or even the man just feet away preparing food for her out of the goodness of his heart. And that was another thing she didn't quite understand – what is a Heart? Why does she and - all the other members, for that matter - go through their dark nights batteling other bladers to obtain something that some of them believe they already have? She was jerked from her thoughts when a steaming plate of cooked steak and steamed veggies was placed on the coffee table before her.

"You spacing out on me kid?" Tobio asked, setting his own plate on the table before settling onto his wooden floor to eat.

Wanda shook her head. "Just thinking about school." She smiled and got on the floor beside her friend, ready to eat his food and complement his manly-cooking-skills.

As if she'd spend her time doing anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	63. On My Own

**On My Own**

The Whirlwind Lancer sat quietly in his spacious living room, staring dazedly out the open windows at the storm brewing outside. He raised his bottle of _Jack Daniels_ to his lips and downed the rest of the bitter drink before letting the glass drop to the floor with twelve others. A harsh wind crashed into his house that sat atop one of the few hills in Virginia Beach, causing rain to sprinkle into the room. The tall man with straight black hair let his head fall back as he turned his drunken gaze up to the ceiling. The loosed pair of jeans hanging low on his hips fluttered slightly with the breeze. It was during his inebriated state that The Savage Nymph decided to barge in on his hang-over privacy.

"What the fuck are the windows doing open?" She bitched at him.

Ryutaro gave an angry sigh. "None of your business. Either go back to bed and ignore it, or get out. I don't care." He brought his head facing forward again and caught sight of the Nymph from the corner of his eye. The periwinkle-haired woman was still naked, apparently having never thought of dressing herself before speaking with the man to cause her nudity. His fuzzing mind felt no pride for the beautiful woman in his house. Instead he felt pity; pity for himself, a man of incredible power being reduced to screwing his fellow member before drinking himself into a stupor. Another wind sent more rain into the large room, soaking the wood floor, causing empty beer bottles to roll away from the offending forces of Nature.

"Fuck-off. You're lucky you've got a big dick." Sophie said, leaning against a wall as she eyed the man she had slept with yet again. It was a perk of hers to land as many of the male members in her bed as she could before their existences were destroyed. The only ones that manged to slip away were the Superior – the tight-ass, Reiji – the prick, and Jinga – he's too young. Then again, the redhead has grown a lot since they arrived in this World, and the Kunai-thrower hadn't missed this little growth-spurt. The thought of that brat actually marrying – performing a fucking meaningless ritual of any World – with Reiji made her blood boil.

Ryutaro blinked at Sophie's vulgar language. The girl was pretty, granted, but her choice of words when it involved sex didn't exactly tickle his fancy. He smirked as he cursed Chao-Xin in his mind for causing that phrase to be used in his thoughts. His violet eyes locked once again to the window, the wind throwing itself against the land in a brutal fashion. It amazed him.

"Fuck it, I'm leaving." Sophie stormed out of the room, leaving the astrologist man to his privacy once more. In a way, Ryutaro liked this part the most. The yellow-haired woman would give him sexual release, bitch at him for a bit, then leave. His smirk grew as he remembered she was supposed to be pretending to be a high school girl. It sometimes made him feel like a pedophile, but then he remembered her real age, everything she's put him through in the past, and then added it to the fact that she wasn't really herself – she was a Blader, just like him. He heard the front door slam shut a few minutes later and he watched as Sophie ran across his vast yard to her car, flipping him off as she got in.

The Pieces blader stood, a few brown bottles clinking against each other as he nudged them out of the way with his foot. He wasn't an alcoholic. No, really, he wasn't. The key word here? Wasn't. His original persona was a Royal Guard – he couldn't afford to waist his nights drinking himself to death. These days though, there wasn't really much else to do with himself. The Superior ordered the younger members out into the night to perform jobs, saying that it would give them experience and time to learn how to use their techniques in ways that could go unseen. He wasn't very fond of the idea, but he'd choose it over training Jinga again any day. That was another thing that came to mind during a binge drinking session: their memories. The youngest members didn't fully realize what has happened. In fact, few Founding Members knew the truth as well. Ryutaro felt the stirrings of an early hangover coming on, and he staggered toward the windows, closing them tightly before he fell back onto the couch. He refused to sleep in his bed until after he'd cleaned it thoroughly.

Besides, it wasn't like anyone was going to rag on him about dirty sheets, right?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	64. Someone Who Cares

**Someone Who Cares**

_"Sophie! Yes, please, oh God – yes~!" _The Graceful Assassin moaned as he was rammed into hard and fast by the perwinkle-haired girl behind him. His face was pressed into the pale pink pillow as he bit his bottom lip, his orgasm fast approaching. "Ah! I'm gonna...oh fuck, I'm gonna-!" With one last intake of breath, Wales screamed out his release, back arching beautifully as his hands clawed at the tangled sheets beneath him.

Sophie gasped as she pushed into the spasming body one last time before she came as well, spilling herself into the orange-haired male with a groan. Once her brain began to properly function again after a few moments, she pulled out before collapsing beside the orangette on the mattress. The orangette scooted closer to the blue-eyed Cetus blader and they kissed. This was the only time they allowed it – kissing, that is. It was something the Savage Nymph had observed in this World that meant two – sometimes more – people who shared something so simple were 'in love'. Being a Blader, they couldn't experience such emotions, but as their 'coupling' progressed further, the 'Twin Jewles' had found the urge to perform the 'romantic' act irrefutable. Then again, as stated a moment ago, they are not capable of emotions, so kissing was reserved for the aftermath of their activities.

It didn't even last five seconds, as usual. Sophie pulled away from the kiss and crawled out of bed, searching for her khaki pants. She spotted the black clothing on the floor by the large vanity table, the white surface covered in Wales's 'essential' products. The perwinkle-haired girl snatched up her pants and continued her search for the remaining articles of clothing that had been lost prior to their act.

"Sophie, must you always leave me here afterwards like this?" Wales asked from the bed, iPhone in hand as he tweeted his followers, letting them know of his latest orgasm. It was one of the most interesting things to him – the ability to type something that spanned countries and informed them about what the user was doing at that very moment. He loved it.

Sophie pulled on her pink underwear before answering the orangette. "Because if I don't keep to a schedule, then my work will suffer. You know that." She breathed in the warm air coming in through the open window, the whale-user not quite happy with her fellow member's decision to open it when they had returned home from the school. In fact, the Cetus blader wasn't happy with most of what the flamboyant male did on his own. Each time she came home after the younger man, she was guaranteed to be welcomed with a pounding migraine the moment she stepped through the front door. It was usually something different each time – the flower-user never liked to use the same asinine screw-up twice. One day it was a small fire in the living room, another day it was a broken bathtub. The perwinkle never asked how the events took place, simply not wanting to know, and would have them fixed immediately.

"What about dinner?" Wales asked, gingerly getting out of their bed to find his own clothes. He caught a glimpse of hot orange out of the corner of his eye and turned to find his thong hanging from the ceiling fan. With a grin he reached up and yanked it down, wincing as he felt pain shoot up his backside. His blue eyes watched his lover finish dressing himself before the perwinkle walked out, leaving him alone in the spacious room. It really irked him sometimes, the way someone he thought was so close to him could act. In fact most of the time, the bitchy blader wondered why they hadn't killed each other yet, then he would remember their secret plans and his thoughts would go back to wherever they were before. Then again, the orangette was flabbergasted as to how they had lasted this long. Sophie's attribute was bitching, while his own was flowers. Not the best mix. Most all their time in this World was spent arguing – and the rest was spent fucking. During the Spring and Summer, Wales would be happy-as-can-be, while during the seasons of Fall and Winter he might as well be a woman on her period for six straight months. Not very appealing.

Wales took himself out of his thoughts and slipped on a pair of loose jeans, several tears in the knee and shin areas from hours spent digging in the garden out back. He flicked off the light in the bedroom before heading out into the kitchen, finding – to his surprise – Sophie cooking. "I thought you had to continue your work?" He asked, smirking as he came up next to the perwinkle to find her preparing a large salad.

Sophie gave a small roll of her blue eyes. "It's already past six, there is no point in me heading down into the fucking club now." She folded an empty bag of lettuce and dropped it into the trash compactor. "The dancing will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Can I help?"

Sophie stared at him.

"With dinner asshole."

The perwinkle Cetus blader gave a relieved sigh. The first – and last – time Wales had offered to help her in the club, the entire Castle was filled with bright purple smoke and everyone wound up speaking like donkeys for a week. The Superior was not pleased with that incident. She nodded and handed the orangette another bag of yummy green leaves and began cutting carrots to add into the large salad bowl full of healthy goodness. It didn't take long before something went wrong, of course. The knife went flying out of his grasp when the man beside her screamed bloody murder out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!" Wales screamed. He was holding his left hand close to his chest, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"What happened?" Sophie asked calmly, knowing it is better not to panic when someone is injured, less to cause further unnecessary damage. She gently took the injured hand from her partner and her face quickly morphed into that of someone who had met Team Excalibur and his one-thousand rules to join him.

Wales sniffled. "The bag cut me."

And that was the screw-up for the day. A tiny cut that wasn't even a millimeter deep, and nowhere close to a centimeter long. Wales never ceased to confuse the Hell out of Sophie, and the perwinkle haired blader knew it would continue until the end of their time as Bladers.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	65. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

The crab shaped cards were on the table. The game was set. Deep blue eyes glanced up at the owner's opponent; sizing him up, waiting for his next move. Breath was baited as the red-head sitting across from the Gambler of Fate raised his gaze from his own cards. The other man's lips parted, and he made his move.

"Got any three's?" Aguma asked.

Tetsuya smirked. "Go fish." The two members of DNO were lounging on the floor of the one non-distinguishable room of their two-story waterfront apartment, a thick burgundy rug laid under them so they wouldn't be sitting directly on the wood floor. Tetsuya was laying on his side, cards in hand, while Aguma sat cross-legged in front of him. A fire crackled merrily a few feet from the two males as they played their game, both saddened by the cold rain outside.

"Too bad we had to work all day the time it was warm..." Aguma sighed, longing for the pleasant weather to return to them. The crab blader laying across from him plucked a card from the center pile.

"Well according to the groundhog crab, we'll be getting an early Spring crab." Tetsuya sighed and laid his cards on the floor. "I don't know about you crab, but I think fifty-seven crab rounds is enough, crab."

"I agree." The purple-haired male dropped his cards into the pile and let himself fall onto his back, blue eyes directed towards the large wooden rafters above. Each night repeated itself, it seemed. He and Tetsuya would spend hours at the school under the orders of Superior, then come here and play the most boring card game in history. Sometimes it just didn't make sense to him. Why come to this World? The've spent so much time here – years, in fact, and yet they still weren't any closer to obtaining Blader Points. There were moments when, and though they were rare, Aguma would seriously think about giving up. It didn't add-up in his mind. Why go to a World filled to the brim with Bladers, but be ordered against executing them? Each day the members had to hold themselves back from doing what came naturally. Then again, these Bladers were different from any others they had encountered in their existence. This particular breed just happened to have few differences from themselves.

Tetsuya sighed when he saw the distant look in his partner's eyes. It was their 'thing', he supposed. The crab lover tired himself to the brink of insanity making sure the purple Kronos blader didn't do anything reckless. Aguma was always the most human of the Organization members and sometimes...it was the quality of him that caused everyone to worry so much. Not that he flaunted this, no, but Tetsuya found himself constantly keeping an eye on him. If any of them were likely to snap and go postal, it was Aguma. Then again... Tetsuya's brown eyes dragged across the room until he saw the large cage sitting by a window, a fluffy white bunny wiggling it's nose at them. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about.

Aguma turned his body to face the rabbit a few feet away from him and he smiled a little. He liked this World a little bit more each time he looked at his pet. The animal reminded him why they were doing this – why they were so desperate to complete Nemesis and gain back their humanity. It was funny, really, how those thoughts had come into his head. The rabbit now munching on green leaves had come to him during one of his, in Reiji's words, _emo nights_. He had been kicked out by Tetsuya and ordered not to return until all sharp objects were cleared from the house and the toaster was hidden as far away from the bathtub as possible. He didn't think anything of it – the Kronos-user couldn't control his emotions, due to his lack of them. And yet he accepted the order and left the house, deciding that taking a moonlit walk would give him time to think – as if he didn't spend enough time doing so already. The Kronos Blader had just reached the sand of the beach when he heard the rare sound of a rabbit's scream. The noise only ever came out of the small critter when it knew it was going to die, and the red-head wasted no time in tracking down the dying animal. And he had found it. The white bunny was laying on it's side by the road, a speeding car going off in the opposite direction.

"You gonna feed it crab or just stare at it crab?" Tetsuya asked, watching his partner with acute worry.

"Heh..." Aguma stood and opened the rabbit's cage, pulling the small bunny to his chest before giving a nod to the crab lover. "We're going to bed. Goodnight." And he walked up to his room with his only friend in his arms, the white rabbit's heart beating fast and strong, full of happiness for the one person who came to find and rescue him.

The Gasher blader would never understand his partner. He would never comprehend how the man, like himself with no Heart, had found a true friend in this World.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	66. Just Like You

**Just Like You**

Da Xiang sat in the bowels of the yacht, flipping idly through his twelfth book on boat engines. His emerald green eyes scanned over the pages so fast they were a blur, and he was thankful to his father for paying for speed-reading classes long ago. Not that he really needed them – he spent most of his childhood with majestic chinese unicorns known as Qilins and bowls of Kyushu ramen. Good times. At least, he liked to think of them that way. Days would go by when he wouldn't see sunlight, always too busy playing assistant down in martial arts academies to be like the normal kids. It paid off though – the pros certainly outweighed the cons on this one. The Zurafa blader closed his book and set it to his right, the brown-colored object balancing on top of a pile. The dark haired asian blader, without missing a beat, picked up another book from his left – a much smaller stack – and began reading. It wasn't like he spent countless hours cramming his head full of useless facts, no, he only learned what he qualified as necessary. This was so beyond required for living on a yacht, that he didn't realize Chao-Xin already knew everything that was in these books. Da Xiang always had a mini-stroke whenever the mahagony would show true knowledge about something, and tonight was one of the greatest examples of that.

It started three hours ago when the boat was cruising along the Atlantic, the two teens sitting up on deck, watching the sunset. It was by no means romantic. It was simply what they did. The bright, obnoxious sun setting into the night to bring out the cool, quiet moon. Chao-Xin had started the nightly ritual shorty after obtaining the yacht, and Da Xiang had found it rather amusing how the mahagony could see the same humor in the activity as he himself did. This night had started out the same, and just after the moon had begun to rise, the boat had given a lurch before stopping completely. Da Xiang had freaked out – though he'd deny it – and quickly headed down to the engine room with his stacks of twenty How-To books, determined to fix the problem by himself. And, at the current time, he wasn't having any such luck at all.

Meanwhile, Chao-Xin had only seen his lover once during the incident. The Virgo blader had skipped down the stairs into the engine room, fiddled with one or two latches and buttons, then walked right back up to pull on his Ocean Tec wetsuit. He couldn't help but feel giddy knowing he was going to make his stoic partner proud of him. It was once again below freezing outside, and the mahagony was certainly not stupid. Truly, he wasn't. He made sure to wear the gaudy full-body suit that covered his ears and hair, along with large flippers, and had several blankets folded by the ladder to warm himself up once he re-surfaced. The mahagony checked his flashlight, slipped on his goggles, and dove into the cold ocean water.

Da Xiang's ears caught the sound of a body colliding with water and he froze mid-page. "He didn't..." He muttered. Then again, it was Chao-Xin. The dark haired Giraffe blader was not confident enough in the mahagony's intelligence to trust the teen around what he obviously knew most about. He flew up the stairs, knocking over his pile of books in the process, and ran up on deck. He didn't see any sign of the Virgo blader and ran to the stern where he spotted the pile of blankets. "Damnit Chao-Xin!" He paced the back-end of the boat, knowing it was stupid to go into the water after the mahagony blader, but also wanting to give him a good slap in the face once he came back up. And he did, of course. Chao-Xin resurfaced with a gasping breath, his legs lazily kicking under him.

"Hi Da Xiang!" Chao-Xin grinned and climbed the ladder back on board, taking off his goggles before wrapping himself up in a blanket before he became hypothermic. "Looks like we threw a propeller blade." He gave a shaky sigh and then blinked his eyes in confusion. "What's that look for?"

The look he had pointed out consisted of gaping, incredulity, and a hint of insanity. "You just dove into freezing water! Haven't you been taught what happens when people do that? They die! Are you nuts?" Da Xiang caught himself and took in a deep breath to calm himself. Sometimes he forgot the man who called himself his lover was a water and ice-user. The man could conjure walls of water just by using his hippie-instrument, and it seemed to escape his mind most of the time. He slapped the mahagony blader on the cheek.

"What the Hell? I found out what the problem was!" Chao-Xin yelled, rubbing the reddening left side of his face.

"That's for making me actually worry for a minute." The dark haired Zurafa blader stormed down into the kitchen to warm himself up, taking in deep breaths to keep from showing any sign of emotions. It didn't help that a few seconds later he heard the wet sounds of flippers on tile, the very person causing him to experience what he doesn't have standing there grinning at him.

"Aw, you love me." Chao-Xin teased, clutching the bright blue blanket around his strong frame as he sat down at the small bar next to the dance floor.

"No, I just..." Da Xiang blushed and looked away.

"Just what?" The mahagony prodded. He loved pushing the buttons of the dark haired Giraffe lover. It was a game they played – who would give up first, and who would wind up topping for the night. Sure, they didn't get along at most times, but that didn't mean they had to spend their time as far apart as possible, brooding over nothing. He knew he was opening up the usual subject for debate. It made him happy to see his fellow member get all flustered and emotional over the subject of not having emotions. It was contradictory, and though it took the blond a while to say the word correctly, he enjoyed proving the teen wrong half-way through the argument, only for them to wind up tangled on the bed again.

Da Xiang was on to the mahagony. He was not going to give in to temptation and start another un-winable argument with him. His mind was set on turning a deaf ear to the mahagony blader, but his mouth didn't seem to receive orders. "If you died in the water, I wouldn't have a way back to shore and I'd be stuck out here trying to figure out the damn communication channels on the radio and then I'd have to explain to Superior how you managed to get out of my sight for even a moment and drown! _Drown_, Chao-Xin! We are Bladers! We don't simply drown, we'd Fade away and that'd be the end of it! What the Hell were you thinking leaving me on this damn boat when you could've died?" The dark haired Giraffe teen was highly tempted to see a neurosurgeon once the ship was up and running again, his confidence in his mind's connectivity with the rest of his body not quite up to par.

Chao-Xin grinned. "Silly Da Xiang, I wasn't gonna leave you." Just then his dog came waddling into the kitchen, searching for his food. "You'd still have Boogie with you."

Da Xiang snapped. He never could quite understand how the mahagony had fallen into his life here so effortlessly, while he himself, a founding member, was baffled by the actions of everyone around him on a daily basis. The sheer stupidity of the man before him could drive him into their room to simply sit there and ponder the possibilities of the most absurd things – alien abductions, pod-people, mind-rape, and everything in between. Once again he found himself irked by the slowness of his brain to catch up with his body when he realized he was kissing the very man that pissed him off to the very limit. He was kissing him fiercely as his hands ripped off the ridiculous hood of the suit, freeing the tangled mahagony hair so he could touch it. Da Xiang could never figure it out. He had no emotions. How was this possible? How could someone so infuriating drive him into a blind lust like this? How did Chao-Xin cause him to show what he didn't have?

Sometimes things aren't meant to be dwelled upon. Chao knew that. He never gave up on his emotions. Each day he would wake up and feel pride when he saw the Zurafa blader sleeping peacefully beside him. He would feel happy when he would play with his dog in the water during the hot summers. He would feel lonely whenever Da Xiang left to do, as he would say, 'business'. He would feel nervous whenever an order was given to him by Ryuga. He would feel angry when he would have to act on those orders. He would feel aroused when he would find Da Xiang sitting in their bed at the end of the day wearing one of his over-sized shirts with nothing underneath. He would feel possessive each time they made love on the bed, in the shower, on the couch, on the floor, or atop the counter as they were now. Chao-Xin knew in his gut they had emotions, it was just a matter of who would show them first, and who would break the one thing keeping them all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	67. The Good Life OAE

**The Good Life**

**Organization Arc Ends**

Reiji and Jinga stood in a dark alley between 19th and 20th Street by the Oceanfront, one on either side, both with their backs resting against the wall of a building. Reiji was casually smoking a cigarette while Jinga stared out at the empty road, the cold Winter winds scaring off even the most loyal of club-goers. The teens had been asked by their Superior to check out a suspicious person that may become a Heartless Blader within a day's time, but even he had sounded doubtful. Each human that fell under the category of Potential Heartless Blader proved to be a false lead. The drug dealers, robbers, rapists, bigots, and murderers seemed to maintain their humanity – what was left of it, anyway. The jails, prisons, and institutes of the world seemed to suit criminals just fine according to the taxpayers, but Ryuga wouldn't cease giving orders just for a few failed Heartless Blader.

Three-thousand, nine-hundred, forty-seven failed Heartless Bladers, if you were counting. Reiji was. As the assassin of the Dark Nebula Organization, it was the Flurry of Dancing Snakes' job to keep track of such things – even if he didn't look the type to do so. The Superior trusted him fully, and it was that trust that allowed Reiji to get away with so much. The pyro dropped his finished cigarette to the ground and stamped it out, emerald snake eyes watching his smaller redhead lover. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. Each day he lied to the one person that made him feel like he had a Heart – and for what? So some all-powerful douche-bag that had been split into three different personalities could use them like this? Reiji was sick and tired of it, but he remained silent. Instead he took advantage of each second he had left with the redhead. He made sure to forge a relationship with Jinga the moment he saw the chance, he took his virginity, and though it had never seemed like it, Reiji had to do everything in his power not to break down that night. Of course, the pyro continued as far along as he could with the redhead. He's stayed by him throughout these years just to get down on one knee and propose to him.

Jinga caught his lover staring at him. He turned his brown eyes to the red-head and looked him up and down for a moment. Reiji was his. Reiji was his. Jinga belonged to him as well. They've each only shared each other with two other people, and that was after strong bonds of trust had been formed. Or Jinga had been drugged, his mind was still fuzzy around the edges with some of the memories. He smirked to himself and returned to staring out at the road, waiting impatiently for their target. It was beginning to irk the redhead – the fact that they would spend the deepest hours of the nights searching for something that was obviously not here. He didn't mind though, not really. He got to spend time with Reiji, and that's all that mattered. Jinga's brows knitted together. Dejavu. Barely a day went by when the teen didn't experience the feeling that he had done these things before. Any time he brought it up with his lover, Reiji would laugh and joke about how he must have psychic powers or something. Jinga wasn't amused.

"Hey."

It was just above a whisper, but Jinga heard it. Reiji had jerked his chin in the direction of a man staggering into the alley from the opposite direction they had been facing. The redhead watched as the man stumbled to the ground, curling in on his side, using what was left of his worn-out jacket as a shield from the cold. He flicked his gaze back to Reiji, waiting to see what the assassin would decide.

Reiji ignored Jinga's stare. It was no use – this man wasn't going to become a Heartless blader any time soon. He sighed and turned on his heel, heading out onto the sidewalk.

Jinga gave a tired sigh as well and walked up to the shivering man. He knelt down and looked through the tears in his jacket. There were no pills, no weapons, no needle marks. The redhead dug into his own pockets and pulled out a twenty and ten dollar bill. He folded them and tucked them under the sleeping man's arm.

"For a coat. Don't use it for anything else, or I'll come back and take whatever you have left." Jinga warned. He stood and caught the fear and gratitude in the man's eyes before following Reiji onto the streets.

"You did it again." Reiji said once his lover caught up with him. The pyro had his hands shoved into his coat pockets, his eyes drifting over the closed stores to their left as they walked.

"I had to. It's not right that there are people in the world who still have nothing while others have everything." The smaller redhead stared stoically out at the ocean each chance he had, the view of the hotels to across the street just not doing it for him. He followed Reiji all the way to another alley about ten blocks from where the homeless man had been. They slid into the car and locked the doors, pulling on their seatbelts before Reiji turned on the engine and began the silent drive back home.

Reiji had been spending more and more time at Jinga's house. If he was ever at his and Reno's apartment, it was mainly to pick up or drop off clothes, check his mail, or help out with the bills. It was another factor of his time here that didn't quite amuse him, but he ignored it. He stopped at a red light and caught sight of a police car parked behind some bushes. He could barely see the driver's spiky brownette hair through the tinted glass, but he knew who it was. It had been a while since he had seen Zeo – the man had kept his part-time job at the school as a gym teacher, but it almost seemed like he avoided Reiji and the rest of the Organization members.

"You wanna go to your place tonight?" Jinga suddenly asked. They were driving down the long stretch of Shore Drive, nothing but trees and grass on either side of them. The smaller redhead had his window rolled down a bit, his hair not knowing which way to blow, so it remained still.

Reiji quirked a brow. "Why my place?"

Jinga shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't been there in a while, ya know?" The teen pulled his seatbelt forward a bit until he was able to lean on Reiji's shoulder. "I like your place." He buried his nose into the thick fabric of his lover's coat.

Reiji smirked. "You're getting soft, Jinga." Nevertheless, Reiji turned off Shore Drive and drove to the apartment complex. Most of the windows were dark, the private street lamps in the parking lot giving a dull glow to the area. The tennis court was abandoned, a few leaves were forced to move along the green surface by the wind. The small playground for the kids looked almost haunted as Reiji cruised past it, and he snorted lightly at the memory of when he had chased Jinga through the tunnel and gotten stuck. Good times.

The Mustang was parked in it's dusty space under the building, right beside Reno's empty one. The red-head must've been over at Rude's, his shift at work usually ending at eight, and it was now well-past midnight. Reiji and Jinga got out and headed for the elevator, both too damn tired to take the healthy choice and use the stairs. As they rode up to Reiji's floor, Jinga was pulled into a tight embrace by his lover.

"Rej-"

"Shut up." The tall pyro buried his nose in the smaller readhead's hair, his eyes closed as he breathed in the smell of Jinga's shampoo. He didn't pull back until the elevator doors dinged open. Reiji let go of the younger teen long enough to take the two strides to his front door and open it. He dragged Jinga inside with him just before slamming the door shut, only to press the redhead against it. Reiji's lips hovered above Jinga's own as they shared each other's breath, the younger of the two swallowing thickly before he spoke.

"Reiji...wha-" His question was muffled as hot, pale lips collided against his own, the kiss feeling as if it were sucking his very soul out of him. Jinga wrapped his arms tightly around Reiji's neck, tangling his fingers in fiery red hair, pulling his lover as close to his body as possible. Their tongues moved fluidly against each other, the temperature in the room seemed to shoot up. Jinga broke it off. "Reiji!" He shoved the older teen away from himself, breathing hard as he stared at his lover like he had been replaced by a Pod-Person. "What's _with_ you?"

Reiji exhaled sharply through his nose, staring at the smaller redhead with an unreadable expression.

"We go out to find this guy, it turns out to be nothing – _as usual_ – and we leave just for you to take me to your place and...and...what's wrong with you?" Jinga was panting, he felt his throat tightening like he would begin to cry any minute, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"You never complained about spontaneous sex before. What's _your_ problem?" Reiji shot back.

Jinga gave an exasperated sound from the back of his throat. "_Really_ Reiji? You _really_ wanna ask me that?" He placed his hands on his hips – an unconscious act – before waving them exaggeratedly. "It felt...it wasn't right." The smaller redhead said, hoping his lover would understand what he meant.

Reiji did. He knew exactly what the kid was trying to say, but it was something he was not allowed to bring up. Instead he waited for the smaller redhead to continue.

"It felt like...like..." Jinga blinked a couple of times before looking directly at his lover's face. "Like you were gonna lose me." He stood still, only his hands shaking as he waited for Reiji to say something. The pyro was staring down at the Jinga's feet. "Look at me."

Reiji did.

"Say something." Jinga's voice was beginning to crack.

Reiji's mouth opened once, then twice, but nothing came out. He tried a third time and he found his voice. "I love you Jinga...I just...I love you." The pyro licked his dry lips before speaking again. "We're Bladers. We're not supposed to exist. And..."

"And _what_? We've been through this. I don't care about being a Blader. I don't care about how you stalked me the second day of knowing me. I don't care about how shortly after, I was told I shouldn't exist. I don't care that you stole my virginity, that you smoke or drink or fuck your own brother! I. Don't. _Care_ about that shit, okay?" Jinga realized he was shouting and he stopped. He took in a deep breath before he finished. "I don't know what got into your head that made you kiss me like that...so...just...don't do it again."

Reiji nodded. A split second later, Jinga was in his arms, holding onto him, tightly-clenched fists hitting his back lightly. The red-head kissed his lover's red spikes.

"I won't Jinga...I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	68. I Would Do Anything For Love

**I Would Do Anything For Love**

Chao-Xin stood on the bow of his yacht, staring at Da Xiang with a silly little grin. It was his favorite holiday – next to Christmas and Halloween, of course. The mahagony blader had been preparing his present for the dark haired Giraffe blader since this same day last year, his previous gift consisting of a typical Date Night – dinner at PF Chang's China Bistro and at the Cheesecake Factory, a movie in bed, and hot, passionate sex. He wanted to top that. So the mahagony blader cleared his throat, and began to sing.

_"I would do anything for love. I'd run right into Hell and back~"_

"Let me stop you right there." Da Xiang said, holding up a hand.

"Huh?" Chao-Xin pouted, staring sadly at his lover.

The Zurafa blader sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chao-Xin, you can play. You can't sing. In fact, you suck."

The Virgo blader gave a pondering thought and then grinned, snapping his fingers as he got an idea. "Da Xiang, I'll be right back!" And the teen ran to the side of the boat and jumped off, landing on the dock four feet away. Once landed, Chao-Xin pulled out his cell phone as he ran to find his lover's car, dialing Reiji's number with light-speed.

The red-head picked up on the third ring, answering with a very annoyed tone. _"This had better be a matter of life-or-death here Chao, I'm kinda busy."_ The pyro panted into the line after he spoke.

"Yeah, I need you to-" Chao-Xin stopped mid-run when he heard a distant moan over his friend's panting. "I'm guessing Jinga is with you?" He asked, walking briskly to his lover's car and fumbling with the keys to get in.

_"That obvious?"_

Chao-Xin could tell his friend was smirking. He ignore the image of Jinga bent over beneath the red-head and fastened his seatbelt, placing his phone in it's charging dock before turning it on speaker mode. "Okaaayyy...well I'm glad I caught you both at the same time. I need a favor." He turned his head and began pulling out of his sandy parking space, looking left and right before driving up onto the main road.

_"Hold on-!"_

Chao-Xin heard the phone drop a split second before two voices gave off passionate moans of completion. He rolled his eyes and waited for the nearly forgotten phone to be picked up again. It wasn't until he had passed over the Lesner Bridge that the mahagony heard a scuffling sound and a satisfied sigh.

"Alright, whadya need?"

"Are you at your place or Jinga's? And ask him where Gingka is." Chao-Xin pulled into the parking lot of a 7-Eleven, waiting to find out if he had to go back over the bridge or keep going in his current direction.

_"Jingie's place. Gingka is in the back yard with Kyoya. Why?"_

"I'm coming to pick you up – I'll be there in about three minutes." And he turned off his phone, eased back onto Shore Drive, and headed towards the twins' place. He got there in just under two minutes, the green traffic lights on his side tonight, and ran up to the front door, slamming the doorbell over and over with his thumb.

Jinga answered and regretted it immediately. "What the Hell?" He was dragged outside in his jeans and _My Chemical Romance_ shirt, shoved into the Journey, and then left there with a very perplexed expression. He watched from the car as Chao-Xin marched back into his house, bringing out Reiji and Gingka, Kyoya staying behind to lock up. No questions were answered until everyone was in the car and they were heading back over the bridge to the docks, Chao-Xin talking fast as he sped through the streets.

"Alright, I wanted to sing a song to Da Xiang for today, but I can't sing." he began.

_"Yeah ,you suck."_ The four other teens said at once.

Chao-Xin glared at them through his rearview mirror. "You want to piss off the one driving the car?" When there was no answer, he continued. "Jinga, Gingka – I need you guys to sing_ I'd Do Anything For Love by MeatLoaf._ I'm gonna play guitar, and Jinga, you also gotta play piano. You still remember how, right?" They turned into the parking lot by the docks, all the teens unbuckling their seatbelts.

"Uh...yeah, but I don't know the song that well."

"I have the sheet music." Chao-Xin got out and slammed his car door shut, leading the way to the yacht.

"What are we here for?" Reiji asked, gesturing at himself and Kyoya.

"You're back-up singers."

The greenette and red-head stared blankly at him.

"I'll pay you?"

"Alright, where do we go?" Reiji asked, rubbing his bare hands together. That was probably Chao-Xin's mistake; he didn't tell them to dress warmly. Though the weather was better than it had been for a while, it was always colder out on the water, and Chao-Xin wanted them to perform for Da Xiang in the middle of the bay. Reiji was wearing a black sleeveless vest, his usual tight black jeans, and...a red scarf. It wasn't helping. Then again, the pyro had his usual high temperature, but in the midst of being yanked outside so quickly, he sort of forgot that the cold couldn't bother him. Jinga was shivering in his T-shirt and jeans, and his twin wasn't any better off. Gingka had been all set to go inside the house and get ready for bed, then was forced outside when he was only half-way through putting his shirt back on. Kyoya was the smartest. A thick black coat and knit pants kept him snuggly-warm, and he graciously opened his coat for Gingka so the red-head could squeeze in with him once they were on the boat.

Da Xiang sat on a beach chair up on deck, the teen wrapped up in a pale blue blanket with a hot cup of cocoa clasped in his hands. Gingka and Jinga were lugging the bright blue keyboard up into the night air with Kyoya carrying it's metal stand. Reiji was leaning against one of the windows with cigarette in hand. He blinked in shocked confusion when a hand lashed out and threw his freshly-lit cig into the water. Irked green snake eyes directed themselves to a stern-looking Chao-Xin.

"You're singing tonight, no fucking with your lungs or throat."

Reiji blinked and stepped up so his face was inches apart from the teen's. "You're lucky I know what you're going through, or I'd tell you to fuck off and throw you into the water – and I would make sure that you didn't come up." He clapped a hand on Chao-Xin's shoulder and grinned. "Now, let's get moving, shall we? I wanna get off this thing as fast as possible."

* * *

><p>Da Xiang sat at the wheel, looking down at his 'friends' staring up at him. He was very apprehensive of what was going on – his lover having left him all of a sudden, then returning with even more hormonal teens in tow just to put on a show of love for him. It was kind of amusing, really, the lengths that Chao-Xin would go through to gauge a reaction from him, but it could also end in disaster. Thankfully things looked to be going along smoothly when the redhead winked at him and nodded at Jinga. The younger teen cracked his fingers and began to play on the eye-catching keyboard, leading the group into Chao-Xin's opening cords.<p>

Gingka shot a quick glare at his friend before looking up at the dark haired Giraffe teen with as much kindness as possible. _"And I would do anything for love...I'd run right into Hell and back."_

Two strokes on the piano.

_"I would do anything for love. I'd never lie to you and that's a fact."_ He shifted nervously as he heard two more notes by Jinga before he continued.

Da Xiang twiddled his thumbs together nervously as the song played out, Gingka singing more passionately, Reiji and Kyoya backing him up. He made a mental note to compliment Jinga on his piano skills, the Zurafa blader never realizing how little he knew about the mahagony blader. Besides being cool and hangin around girls, Chao-Xin was throwing himself fully into the music, as he always did, and he had to admit that it made him feel a tad amount of pride.

Gingka was thanking his parents in the back of his mind for all the singing lessons he and his twin were forced into. _"Some days I pray for silence. Some days I pray for soul. Some days I just pray to the Gods of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll!"_ He was really getting into it, his body instinctively moving to the rhythm Chao-Xin and his brother created, Reiji and Kyoya tapping their feet and bobbing their heads.

Jinga began to feel nervous as they approached the duet, the smaller redhead having not sung a single note – outside of school – in a long time. It was unnerving to be out in the middle of shark-infested waters with a bunch of abnormal teens, singing to a guy he considered more an acquaintance than a friend. Before he knew it, Jinga was joining his twin in the song. _"Will you raise me up, will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this God forsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold?"_

Gingka smiled. _"I can do that. Oh no-no, I can do that!"_

_"Will you hold me sacred, will you hold me tight? Could you colorize me life – I'm so sick of black-and-white! Can you make it all a little less old?"_

And Da Xiang continued to watch and listen, smirking at the emotions they all showed. That was the one thing keeping him from fully enjoying his gift, he supposed. He was so convinced of their lack of feelings, he didn't allow anything remotely resembling such things to show unless he was with Chao-Xin. The dark haired asian teen blinked when the song unexpectedly slowed down and Jinga continued.

_"After a while you'll forget everything...it's a brief interlude on a mid-summer's night fling...and you'll see that it's time to move on..."_

_"I won't do that. I won't do that-"_

_"I know the territory – I've been around. It'll all turn to dust, and we'll all fall down. Sooner or later you'll be screwing around."_

_"But I won't do that...no I won't do-anything for love. Oh I would do anything for love! I would do anything for love...but I won't do that."_

The last keys were stroked. Chao-Xin was smiling with tears in his eyes. Reiji was giving a knowing smirk. Kyoya's eyes were locked on his lover.

_"No I won't...do...that."_

* * *

><p>Chao-Xin toweled his hair dry in his bathroom, the blinds rolled down due to the lack of sea critters during this time of year. The view was never as good without them, and he longed for Spring to arrive. He had just opened the door when he glanced down to find a candy heart on the floor. He picked up the pink candy and read it.<p>

_Dumbass_

The mahagony blader tilted his head to the side and wondered if the production-line for the candies screwed up. He spotted another one on the floor a few feet ahead and he picked that one up too. This time it was light green.

_Imbecile_

Chao-Xin was now convinced that two production-lines screwed up. He continued down the hall towards his and Da Xiang's room, finding more hearts along the way.

_Annoying_

_Loud_

_Obnoxious_

_Mahagony_

_Tall_

_Energetic_

Chao-Xin opened the door to the bedroom, ready to ask his lover where he got these candies, but he failed in getting his mouth to work. Da Xiang was laying on their waterbed. Butt. Naked. All the lights were turned off, leaving the room to be faintly illuminated by the blue glow of their bed. The mahagony blader just stood there, heart candies in hand, gaping at his lover. He had never known the Giraffe teen to do something like this – it just didn't fit him. Sure, it looked damn good to the mahagony blader's perspective, but the teen knew it must be embarrassing for his lover to be doing this – even if they were alone.

"Are you going to come to bed or not?" Da Xiang asked in an annoyed tone.

Chao-Xin dropped the candy to the floor and crawled on top of his lover, grinning down at him like an idiot. "I love you."

Da Xiang smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy V-Day~<strong>


	69. Dirty Little Freaks

**Dirty Little Freaks**

Reiji stood center-stage in XLC High's auditorium, his smaller redhead lover standing before him. The taller of the two was wearing his Jareth cosplay, his hair left in it's usual spikes. It was the last dress rehearsal before the Organization performed Reiji's version of _LABYRINTH_ in front of the whole school in a matter of weeks. At the moment, he and his lover were going through one of the last scenes of the play, and it was their favorite part.

Jinga smirked up at the red-head. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours. And-"

Reiji's eyes widened and he held up a hand. "Stop! Wait!" He paused for a moment, this being a part where he would coyly pull out a big-ass marble from his pocket when the lights would be lowered for a split second. He held out his hand once more as if he was holding the object. "Look, Jinga. Look what I'm offering you – your dreams."

Jinga averted his eyes to the floor before continuing. "And my kingdom is great..."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." And here is where Reiji's hormones would begin to kick-in.

Jinga furrowed his brow in mock concentration. "And my kingdom is great...damn, I can never remember that line." He muttered under his breath.

This was it – the scene that Reiji had hoped for and hoped for since the smaller redhead became a member of their little club. Months ago, he had taken hold of the original script for the Jim Henson film, and he raped it. This one scene, right here, is exactly where he decided to stop rehearsal. "That's a wrap!" He called, the other members all jumping a bit at his sudden outburst.

Jinga glared up at him. "What the hell Reiji, we need to finish the scene."

The pyro pulled off his white shirt and ruffled his red spikes a bit. He smirked down at the younger teen. "Silly Jingie, there's no need to be so professional about a school play~" And he sauntered off to finish getting changed, a cocky sway in his hips, the smaller redhead he left behind gaping at him.

Reiji and Jinga sat on the couch in the smaller redhead's family room, each with a Playstation 3 controller in hand, both watching their characters fight each other on the screen. Reiji had proposed they get shit-face drunk and do something fun together, and Jinga being Jinga, told him no. Instead they decided on a night with pizza, sodas, and _Soul Calibur IV_. Gingka was staying over at Kyoya's place, the two both having decided on a movie night, with sex sure to follow. Reiji reached out with his green eyes still locked on their battle, his hand closing around his red soda can to bring it to his lips. In the split second his eyes were cut-off from the screen, Jinga maneuvered Siegfried so that he kicked his lover's Darth Vader right out of the ring.

"Victory is mine!" Jinga shouted, standing tall and raising his controller into the air only to punt it into the floor. He pointed at Reiji. "In your face!"

The pyro glared. "My drink was in the way, you got lucky." He watched the younger teen stick his tongue out at him. Taking this as an invitation, Reiji sprung up from the couch and tackled the smaller redhead onto the loveseat, shoving his own tongue into the boy's mouth when he gasped. There certainly wasn't much of a fight; Jinga punched his arm, growled a little, kicked out at him twice, and then gave in. Reiji began kissing the teen languidly, his hands running up and down the redhead's sides. He growled low in his throat when the sounds of 'Picture Perfect!' came from somewhere to their right. Jinga began another attempt to shove him off. "Just ignore it." The pyro ordered, moving to kiss and nibble the redhead's neck.

"R-Reiji...I have to get it, that's Gingka's ringtone..." Jinga bit his bottom lip, suppressing a groan as a hand dove beneath his pants to fondle his growing erection. The teen blindly reached for the phone that was teetering on the edge of the loveseat, the little Snake Chakram charm hanging off the armrest. He snatched up the phone on the third repetition of the song. "H-Hello?"

_"Hi Jinga! ...are you being molested?"_ Gingka asked, just after the redhead had choked back a moan thanks to his lover's attentions.

"Uh-huh..."

_"Oh..."_ Gingka cleared his throat. _"Well, Chao's having a small party on his yacht. Wanna come?"_

Reiji smirked and plucked the phone from his lover's hand. "He should be coming soon Gingka, don't worry." He flipped the black and blue device shut, tossing it over his shoulder to land on the couch. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>Reiji kicked open the door on the Port-side of Chao-Xin's yacht, glaring daggers at his friend. The pyro was all set on continuing sex with his boyfriend after Gingka had called, however the water-user had decided on calling them non-stop until he got an answer. Reiji promptly punched him in the face the moment he saw it.<p>

"Wudduh Hell?" The mahagony blader grabbed his face just as blood started running down from his nose. "Yur sud an ahhole!"

"Yep." Reiji walked past the bleeding teen to the family room, the large-ass TV turned on and showing a character selection screen for the old _DDRE2 (Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2)_ game.

Jinga walked inside and shut the door behind himself, tissues already in-hand. "Here." He said, handing the bunch of fluffy white napkins to his friend. Chao-Xin smiled thankfully, the grateful effect lessened thanks to all the blood, and took to dabbing at his nose. Jinga followed where his lover had gone, and he made it just in time to see the red-head getting ready to dance to Cartoon Heroes. His right eye gave a little twitch before he sat down next to his twin, Kyoya on his brother's other side.

"Hey Jinga." Kyoya greeted, plucking a grape from a bowl in his lap and tossing it into his mouth. "Reiji punch Chao-Xin in the face yet?"

Jinga snickered. "Yep, right when he walked in." He reached across Gingka and took a few grapes for himself. "So how long've you two been here?" He asked, turning his attention to Reiji, the red-head getting a great score...on Beginner level.

Gingka shrugged. "No idea, we came here right after Kyoya and I fucked, but his alarm clock was broken, so it just reads four o-clock all the time now." He blinked before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Heheheheheh, time!"

Jinga ignored his twin's pathetic pun, instead choosing to point and laugh at Reiji as his feet went from under him and he fell on his ass. The redhead stood up and folded his fingers together, cracking them before he twisted his head around to do the same to his neck. "Back off Reiji, let a pro show ya how it's done." He sauntered over to the mat and stepped on the START and SELECT buttons, reseting the game. He chose the little robot boy and then made sure to have the level set on Extreme. He stomped on the button to begin and the annoying tunes of _Speed Over Beethoven_ began.

Chao-Xin came into the room and sat down on Kyoya's left side, half of a tampon shoved up each nostril as he cheered on Jinga. Gingka grinned and jumped off the couch, holding his hand out to his twin when the song was about half-way through. Jinga clapped it and they switched, the red-head taking over nice and smooth, not a single point being missed. When the song ended, Reiji just glared at the twins.

"You two aren't human."

Jinga rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk, mister pyro."

Da Xiang then came walking out of the kitchen with a huge steaming gumbo pot in his hands, and when he passed one of the iced-over windows, everyone watched in shock as the ice outside melted rapidly, then re-froze once the teen had passed it. The pot was set on the table in the dinning room, and no one dared to take the first serving. Except for Chao-Xin. The mahagony blader grinned and dug right in, getting himself a bowl and scooping up the mysterious liquid enthusiastically. The rest watched in anticipation as the teen took a spoonful to his mouth and ate it, moaning at the taste.

Da Xiang also sat at the table with his own serving, gently nursing it with soft breaths before sipping it delicately. All eyes returned to the pot when Chao-Xin seemed perfectly fine. Reiji decided to try it first, and with a shaky hand, he scooped a ladle-full into his bowl and picked it up with both hands. He gulped and then brought the bowl to his lips, and he took a sip.

Reiji learned something that night: he was not a fan of Da Xiang's gumbo. Apparently the teen had snuck in some of his own family-secret ingredients, and now that the pyro reminded himself the kid had Latino blood in him, he regretted ever going near that damned pot of steaming goodness. Everyone else had been able to handle it – and Chao-Xin even ate all the leftovers from everyone's bowls! Da Xiang was a strange one indeed to be able to handle something so...hot. This caused Reiji to dwell upon the fact that he, a pyro, one that controls fire and has full resistance to heat, could become victim of a food. It made no sense! Reiji took himself out of his brooding two hours after starting and walked out into Chao-Xin's family room to find Gingka and Jinga playing _Go Fish_ with each other on the floor.

Jinga looked up from his cards. "Hey Rej, ready to go?"

The pyro sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He sat down on the couch and waited for the teens to finish their game, which Gingka won, before saying goodbye to Chao-Xin and Da Xiang. Jinga walked off the yacht ahead of him and they slid into the Mustang.

* * *

><p>"So, what do ya wanna do when we get back to my place?" The redhead asked.<p>

Reiji shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I dunno, the flaming gumbo kinda killed my libido along with my taste buds." He huffed through his nose to show his irritation.

Jinga rolled his eyes. "Fucking pyro can't even handle a little spicy food..." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." The redhead smirked. "I bet I can beat you in just about anything."

The pyro quirked a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"What are the stakes?" He asked.

Jinga pondered for a moment, then gave his offer. "We play a round of Tiddlywink, and the loser must strut around in a mini skirt for one week, be called Princess for ten hours, and go down on the winner whenever and wherever they choose." He smirked at the red-head. "Deal?"

Reiji scratched his chin while he mulled it over just as he stopped at a red light. "Deal." He held out his hand and shook the smaller redhead's.

"What the fuck?" Reiji shouted as his red plastic piece missed the cup for the tenth time. Jinga jumped to his feet and cheered, punching the air with his fists, and cackling madly.

"I won! Take _that_ Princess! Hahahaha!" The redhead ran out of the living room into his bedroom, leaving his lover to sit on the floor with an expression that said he was considering killing himself. A moment later, Jinga ran back out with a bright red miniskirt. "Alright Princess, put it on~" He tossed it at the older teen.

Reiji huffed as it landed on his head. "Bitch, you cheated." He accused, pulling the fabric from his face and glaring up at his lover. The redhead rolled his eyes at him.

"You lost fair-and-square Reiji, now put on the skirt so I can get to my favorite part of the bet."

Reiji counted what had happened: He was already called Princess, the skirt is in his hands, so that meant... He grinned. The pyro stood to his full height and teasingly undid the button on his jeans. He slid the zipper down one tooth at a time before easing the denim down his legs. As always, he had gone commando, and with the delicious knowledge of what was to come, he was already half-hard. Jinga's eyes were watching him with a spark of cockiness as he slipped into the skirt. It barely came half-way down his thighs, and it seemed even shorter with his growing erection pushing it up.

"Now take off the shirt." Jinga ordered.

Reiji obeyed and tugged off the cotton fabric, shaking out his red spikes to show-off for the redhead. His emerald snake eyes watched the teen walk over to one of the winged-back chairs and sit down, parting his legs enough for the red-head to fit between them.

"C'mere."

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

"My turn?" Reiji asked after a moment.

Jinga smirked. "No way, you lost the game. I said the loser goes down on the winner, not the other way around." The redhead stood up and fastened his pants, strutting right past his gaping lover. "'night Princess."

As Reiji sat on the floor of Jinga's living room, he began to formulate his revenge plan, and it would be good.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	70. Take It Off

**Take It Off**

Jinga stood under the rushing water of his shower, running his hands over his face to get the suds out of his eyes. He sighed as he took in the fresh smell of _AXE_, courtesy of Reiji. The pyro was always sure to bring things over to the smaller redhead's house so the younger teen would smell like him. It kinda made Jinga feel a little annoyed, as if his own 'smell' wasn't good enough, but his lover had told him that he simply wanted people to know who he belonged to. As if it wasn't already painfully obvious to everyone. He turned off the shower and slid open the glass door to grab his towel, only to find Reiji sitting on the edge of his sink, holding said towel.

"Hey Jingie."

The teen glared, his red spikes already beginning to float back up into place. "Give me the towel Princess."

Reiji faked a hurt expression. "I thought that part of the bet was over..."

"Not yet Princess, you still got a day left. Towel. Now."

"Uh-uh." Reiji grinned, holding the _DRAGON BALL Z _towel behind himself. He laughed suddenly at Jinga's expression.

"What?" The redhead snapped.

"You look like a drowned cat." He chuckled and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll give ya your towel. What do I get outta it?" He taunted, leaning forward so his face was only a few inches from the redhead's.

"You ain't getting shit, Princess."

Reiji shrugged. "Fine, I guess this'll ha-"

"Wait." Jinga held up a hand when he had heard something. It was far-off, and it almost sounded like someone was calling his name.

The pyro dropped the towel into the sink and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now Jingie, don't go-"

"Shut up, I hear something..." And just after he said it, the noise repeated itself. It was definitely getting closer, and before the redhead knew it, his bathroom door was being kicked down by Chao-Xin, of all people.

The taller mahagony had tears streaming down his face and he couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Jinga! Come! Now!" He cried out, grabbing the redhead by the wrist and throwing him into the bedroom to at least get some clothes on.

Jinga stumbled into his room, his brown eyes wide and eyebrows shooting up into his bangs. "What the...?" He listened as Reiji came out of the bathroom to talk to the older teen.

"Chao, what's up?" Reiji asked. The mahagony blader had only ever reacted like this to one thing before, and it was because he had managed to get tickets to see Armin Van Buuren LIVE during a rare EDM show in the US. This meant that something just as good – or better – had happened to his friend, and he apparently wanted Jinga to see what it was.

"Da Xiang! Place! Music!" Chao-Xin shouted, jumping up and down as he waited for Jinga to come back out. Reiji merely quirked a brow at him and decided to go outside and find out how the redhead had gotten there. During the incident with the concert tickets, Chao-Xin had actually ran all the way to the pyro's apartment, and it was baffling how he had the energy to run back with the red-head in tow. Reiji opened the front door and found Da Xiang in the front passenger seat of his golden Dodge Journey. The pyro ran over and tapped the window, finding on closer inspection, that Da Xiang was frozen in terror. In fact, the dark haired Giraffe teen jumped a foot out of his seat at the sound of his finger tapping the glass next to him.

The window was rolled down and Da Xiang took in a deep breath. "Hello Reiji. You might want to get in the car..."

The pyro cocked his head to the side and heard a slam behind him. He turned and saw Chao-Xin running full-speed to the car, Jinga slung over his shoulder, the smaller redhead wearing torn-to-Hell blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Throw a black wig on him and he could be cosplaying L.

Reiji quickly moved out of the way and threw himself into the back of the car, landing on top of something that 'eeped' and crawled away. He looked and found Gingka and Kyoya squished against the door, Reiji now leaving them little room. A moment later and Jinga was shoved in behind the pyro, effectively creating a game of Human Tetris in the backseat.

Chao-Xin slammed the door shut and ran around to slide into the driver's seat, buckle himself in, and speed off onto the road. No one asked where they were going out of fear that any distraction would cause them to crash. Besides, those lucky enough to be pressed against glass – Kyoya and Jinga – were able to see that they were heading into Norfolk. It was getting close to ten o'clock, and people were coming out of the woodwork all around them, the people-possums in a frenzy for some reason.

* * *

><p>They pulled into a packed parking garage, the golden Dodge Journey now in a parking space far from the rest, bright gold paint marking it's superiority of a majestic chinese unicorn known as the Qilin. Chao-Xin ran out and opened the door. Kyoya was pressed against and they all fell out, groaning and glaring as the mahagony blader began jumping up and down excitedly again.<p>

Da Xiang crawled out of his seat in the front and started typing something on his iPhone. He waited patiently for everyone to be on their feet again before clearing his throat to lead them out of the garage. Everyone walked in silence behind the Zurafa blader, except for his lover, the mahagony grinning like mad and making a choked crying sound every few moments. They stopped at a set of metal doors a few feet from the Journey, and Da Xiang began punching in numbers on a security pad just beside it.

Reiji, Jinga, Gingka, and Kyoya all looked at each other with apprehension. They each knew this couldn't possibly be good, and when the doors opened to let out the faint pulsing of techno music, they knew they were doomed. Da Xiang held open the door as Chao-Xin took to leading everyone inside, still grinning, and still squeeing to himself. Jinga jumped when the iron door slammed shut behind him, Da Xiang quirking a brow before heading to the front of the group once more. They entered a large loft-type room that was painted in a dark midnight blue, black-lights all along the crown of the walls giving it a creepy glow. The pulsing grew louder, as if it was below their feet. Da Xiang stopped at another set of double doors, this time black-painted wood with indentations of Chao-Xin's' Virgo facebolt logo at the center of each.

"Alright," Da Xiang began, "I would first like to say that I have indeed gotten a sick sense of pleasure out of freaking you all out." He received four glares. "In case your small brains have not noticed, I have been spending hours upon hours on my iPhone." He dangled the device from between his fingers. "It has taken me about a year, but it's finally done. I was asked to do something with a nation-wide scale by Ryuga, and it was left up to me how I executed this plan. Chao-Xin gave me the ide-"

"Dude, can't we show 'em? It's almost ten!" Chao-Xin whined, shifting as if he had to pee.

The Giraffe blader huffed through his nose. "Fine. I give you, _The Virgo Zurafa_." He pushed open the set of doors and all the teens could do was gape.

It was huge. No, it was _fucking_ huge. Right in front of them was a spiraling black iron staircase that dove into a dance floor, the room filled with people, all eyes on them. Every member of the Organization was there, including Ryuga, and they had brought all their friends and family with them. The floor was incredible – a foot of glass over a pool of water, the liquid filled with glitter and small holes pumping out different shades of blue dye on cue with the pulsing music. It started playing a different song at exactly ten, when a large clock hanging above the front double-doors chimed the time before _Take It Off, Tik Tok_, and _We R Who We R_ by Ke$ha began. At least, that's what they thought, at first.

By the staircase was a high-up platform, just enough to stretch across the wall their current standing position was at. A spotlight drew their attention to the other end, and the teens squeezed themselves into the doorway and looked left to see Ke$ha herself singing. Gingka had to be held back by Kyoya, as not to tackle the woman to the ground and beg for her to sign an inappropriate part of his body. Reiji and Jinga were gaping, as was the crowd below them.

Ryuga seemed the only one to not notice the celebrity singing ten feet above them, as he was the one who told his number six that she would help in this cause. The amount of money it took to make this all possible would make Bill Gates cringe, but it was worth it. The white haired L-Drago blader walked through the crowd to the bar situated under the platform, sitting in the center seat to order himself a celebratory drink.

Doji and Ryutaro were lightly bobbing their heads to the music, not really paying much attention to the blond now strutting about as she sang. Sophie was trying to hide her fangirlness, and she was failing as she began to sing along. Tetsuya was tempting Tobio into 'crab' dancing with him, Aguma standing awkwardly in a corner watching everyone around him. Sophie once again and Wales were stumbling out of the restroom, looking quite disheveled.

* * *

><p>The party continued well into the early hours of the morning. With <em>Armin Van Buuren- Together in a State of Trance (Original Mix)<em> playing hard through the cabins, Jinga turned on the five o'clock news, he had to smirk as he saw _The Virgo Zurafa_ had taken the first time-slot of the morning news. He sat on the couch and watched the nervous intern gush over Ke$ha appearing in such a state as Virginia Beach without telling anyone. The smaller redhead's smirk grew as a few hours later, it was mentioned on _Good Morning America_ that a string of gay nightclubs were opened simultaneously all across the country. It had been explained to Jinga, as well as the rest of the club, by Ryuga what was going on last night.

Their Superior had decided that they needed a wider scale to work by, and sadly, bringing up a chain of clubs courtesy of Da Xiang and Chao-Xin's minds, meant gays coming out. Gays coming out meant fights. Fights meant deaths. Deaths, hopefully, meant Heartless bladers performing the killings. It was an act of desperation, but Ryuga was down to his last scrap of an idea. The best part of it was, hilariously enough, that now they each had time to do what they wanted. Already people were calling Da Xiang, asking to be let into the club for parties, anniversaries, even weddings – though only in certain states. Even the rich-asses Lazard and Rufus had called him up that very night and had asked for a private time with the Organization the following week.

So when the news ended, and Jinga finally felt sleep beckoning to him, he was able to fall onto the bed with a smile. His job was done, they had done everything they could, and have failed miserably. Instead, they are being granted a little more freedom, and he was gonna make full use of it. He turned onto his side and faced a sleeping Reiji, allowing one more grin at the thought of all the video games he was gonna be able to play all the way through now.

What a happy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>My favourite chappie out of the whole story! xD<strong>

**True Story. I got Super Smash Bros. for Wii U! xD**

**According to me and AnnaDestiny on ArchiveOfOurOwn (or CherrySorbet on this wesbsite) we agreed to make the AweSomE cast consisting of Marth, Ike, Robin and his OC lover Douche, Pit and Pitoo (Dark Pit), and finally Shulk. We agreed to (or rather I agreed) to re write this story, this time with our lovely pairs from the AweSomE cast. Shulk will be owning the same yacht as Chao-Xin does (the Sibelle naturally) except it's now named after his weapon (as Anna says it, the 'laser sword thingy') _The Destiny Monado_. Drives a 2012 Raylle Red Honda "Xenoblade" Civic SI (sport) and pretty much does the same things that Roxas/Jinga do in the story. Of course, Pit and Pitoo have to hide their wings from the public of Virginia Beach so that theoretical scientists won't grab them up for species research on _Are Angels really true? It's finally discovered!_ Shit like that still goes on in the world, people. Face it. It's bullshit stories told by extremely retarded scientists who are nerdy for mythological and extraterrestrial stuff. xD**

**I will one day make this into a SSB version of this fic coming Summer 2015. **

**I love Robin and Douche (or Dobin and Rouche as Anna says it) xD**

**R&R! :D**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	71. The Power of Pan

**A/N: From now on, I will only put comments every ten chapters, due to my spending so much time on social networking sites. It's much easier to say what I'm up to as it happens, rather than trying to remember. Also, the devastation in Japan has brought me to tears many times since it began last week, and it was hard to continue writing. I have donated over $50 so far to relief efforts, and I plan to donate more. I urge you all to help in whatever way you can.**

**Also, I changed the title from "Power of Voodoo" to "Power of Pan" because I know that goat lord (sorry Grover Underwood!) is fucking somewhere with the minotaur in the labyrinth. Not a fan of mythology but I'm happy to know some shit about legendary stories! :D**

**The Power of Pan**

XLC High's auditorium was packed full of people when Ryuga stepped out to stand before them on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, my most privileged students and alumni are proud to present their own original take on Jim Henson's _LABYRINTH_. Those with young or impressionable children are urged to leave." The principal stepped off the stage and took his seat dead-center in the front row as the lights were dimmed. Heavy red curtains were raised to show Jinga standing in a set of his back yard. Thunder roared over the audience's heads, causing people to jump in their seats at the effects of lightning flashing over the stage. Serah and Snow sat with Lightning, Damian, and Faust in the front row, and Jinga's mother couldn't help but to lean to her right and point up at the stage whispering, "that's my son."

The first scene played out well, Jinga ran with Kerbecks back to the house as pieces of the set shifted to show his bedroom. Gingka was laying on his back atop the bed, his feet resting against the headboard as he played on a PSP above his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my stuff!" Jinga yelled at his brother, marching up to him and snatching his PSP away from the brunette.

"C'mon Jingie, really? We share everything, why not a little hundred-something game system?" The teen rolled onto his stomach, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Jinga stalked to the door and threw it open. "Out."

"Fine." Gingka hopped off the mattress and sauntered past his brother, the door slamming shut behind him. The lights on the other side were turned off so the red-head could disappear from the set without anyone noticing. Gingka wasn't due to come back out until two scenes later, so he tip-toed backstage to help Reiji finish getting ready.

Reiji was just putting on his flowing, sparkling, fagish robe when Gingka came up to him. "Hey, could ya help me with my hair?" The red-head asked.

"Sure." Gingka waited for the taller teen to kneel down so he could fix some of the red strands into place. Everyone had agreed that, seeing as Reiji wanted to channel his 'Inner-Bowie', he should keep his own hair, but style it as Jareth's. It gave off a nice effect, though it had to constantly be maintained, due to his even-without-gel spikes bouncing back up into place. The two teens finished fixing Reiji's hair just when he heard his cue.

Jinga sat on the bed in his 'room', turning off the PSP and dropping it beside him on the mattress. "I wish some ugly-ass goblins would come and take you away..." This is when the French doors beside the bed flew open with more thunder and lightning effects causing the audience to jump in their seats...again. Bunch of wusses. Jinga jumped to his feet as a strong wind – from a big-ass fan behind the set – blew in 'leaves' from the trees outside. He stepped back when Reiji, dressed as Jareth, dropped down from a platform hidden just above the set-piece, his gay-as-all-Hell robes fluttering in the breeze caused by the fan behind him. "...and who the fuck are you?" Jinga asked.

'Jareth' smirked at him as the fan and the effects of the 'storm' outside were shut off. He gestured with a hand toward the door Gingka had left through.

Jinga walked over to it, the set pieces shifting again to show another bedroom, this one obviously Gingka's. He wasn't there. The redhead teen turned to find Reiji standing right in front of him. "Where is he?"

"What's said is said." Reiji replied, waltzing around the room to peer at the cardboard memorabilia scattered about.

Jinga glared. "I didn't mean it, we all say stupid shit like that when we're mad."

"Oh really?" He turned to eye the smaller redhead up and down, practically raping him with his eyes.

Damian sat beside Faust in the front row, watching his brother with the most shocked expression. His lover caught this and leaned close to ask him what was wrong. The bluenette replied, "I know it's a high school play, but...they're swearing, and I know that look Reiji has – he's gonna molest him before this play is over."

When Jinga was shown the Labyrinth, he had to admit, Wales's skill with spraying glitter everywhere was very impressive. The redhead turned to 'Jareth' with his arms folded over his chest. "I'm supposed to find my way through a maze of sparkly fagness?" He asked.

Reiji's eye twitched. "I could make your time here far less than thirteen hours, boy. Do not test me."

Jinga rolled his eyes and set off through the 'Labyrinth'. Shortly after entering, he met Da Xiang, a taller, and much hotter 'Hoggle'. The dark haired Giraffe teen wasn't pleased with his character, but he made the most of it, and began playing the part of the scared-shitless-of-the-king 'Goblin'.

Reiji stood amongst several 'goblins' controlled by the drama department's members up above, the ugly little marionettes walking and talking about. The red-head was perversely eyeing Gingka, the red-head sitting on his throne with a bored expression.

"I'm bored." Gingka whined, stretching lazily like a cat, his arms and legs dangling over the sides of the stone seat.

"How about we sing and dance gaily about?" 'Jareth' proposed. He received a shrug.

"I guess."

And they began to sing and dance to, you guessed it, Magic Dance. Most of the crowds' jaws dropped at Reiji's flamboyant crotch-thrusting towards Gingka, the red-head having tampered with the choreography a bit. It was quite amusing to the puppeteers up above them, having to run back and forth to keep their strings from tangling together with another puppet's. Sometimes they found themselves jumping with the marionettes whenever the part came up in the song. As for the singing...well, Reiji and Chao-Xin had gotten together a few nights back, when the red-head was still dubbed Princess, and recorded himself singing along to the soundtrack's instrumentals. His voice was harshly tuned by the mahagony's computer programs, but the end result left the girls in the audience reduced to piles of goo in their seats.

When Jinga met with the doors that spoke a truth or a lie after 'Hoggle' had left, he wasted no time in out-smarting them. Of course it was from a script, but who cares. The scene played out at least ten feet above the stage floor, with everything below the redhead in darkness. This was set in a way, that once he walked through the door, Jinga would be shown 'falling' down. Wales stood behind the curtain when he heard the crowd gasp at the act, and he took great pride in his work on the set pieces. As Jinga was 'falling' with the aid of a wire, he slowed down and the lights finally showed the Helping Hands holding him up.

"Would you like us to let go?" The hands asked.

Jinga nodded his head vigorously, the people seated in the auditorium laughing.

"Will you chose up, or down?" He was asked.

"Up, obviously." He wasn't stupid like the girl in the movie – who in their right mind chooses down? The hands made disappointed noises but helped him up anyway, the wire lifting him up above the set as the pieces shifted again.

'Jareth' showed himself to Jinga once the redhead was helped back up to the surface by the Helping Hands. "So, how do you like my Labyrinth?"

Jinga shrugged. "I've been through better." The crowd laughed again.

"Oh really?" A small spotlight shown beside the red-head, illuminating a clock that began spinning forwards a couple of hours.

Jinga groaned. "Oh come on – seriously? That's low, even for a guy dressed like you."

Da Xiang came out from his hiding place, pretending to bump into Jinga from behind. "Oh didn't see you there-"

'Jareth' quirked a brow. "Higgle."

"Hogg-"

"Whatever, are you helping this boy?" The 'Goblin King' asked.

"No sire, just a little trickery on my part."

"Yes..." And Reiji walked out of the scene.

'Hoggle' ran off once again, the coward, just before the leading redhead came up to the next set-piece. Once Jinga had rescued 'Ludo' – Chao-Xin wearing a gaudy eighties outfit in a clashing shade of red – he continued onward towards the castle. The doorknockers were fun for the school's geeks to help the club with, the scene easily done using blank door backdrops with projected faces over actual doorknockers. Jinga and 'Ludo' stepped through the correct door that actually led backstage so that the set could be changed once again.

Now, showing a simple location somewhere outside the Goblin City, 'Hoggle' wandered out to bump into 'Jareth'.

"Were you going to go and help the boy, hm?" Reiji asked, looking down at the dark haired Zurafa blader with distaste.

"Nonsense, I was going to fool him into following me back to the beginning of the Labyrinth."

Reiji smirked when the teen stepped past him to continue on his way. "Wait. I have a better plan." He pulled a sea-salt ice cream from his pocket and handed it to the 'Goblin'. "Give him this."

"What is it?"

"Concern? From you? Do you think that you are friends with the boy?" And Reiji left, leading them into the next musical number.

Jinga was not a happy camper. Now he had to stand awkwardly while the students above him once again pulled out the puppets for Chilly Down. The song itself wasn't all bad, but when you mix in teens that were given no script to go by, trusted to use their damned imaginations, things got messy. Several of the creatures around the smaller redhead wound up tangled in each other, giving the impression that they were playing with each other's balls, rather than playing with each other's heads.

Thankfully the song ended quickly, and Jinga continued on his journey, only to run into 'Hoggle' once more. The two teens avoided the 'Bog of Eternal Stench' – a large pool of dirty bathwater collected over the past three weeks from the club members – and tumbled down to land on top of poor 'Ludo'. Once again they set off, only to add another member to their party. Didymus was played by Wales – Reiji having wanted to put a giant smack of irony in the play. Seriously – a flower-user-thing living right by the Bog of Eternal Stench? Doesn't get more ironic than that, folks.

And onward they went – to the point where Jinga, the dumb-ass, took a bite of the sea-salt ice cream handed to him by a complete stranger, only to get high off it. Chao-Xin, Da Xiang, and Wales walked offstage, leaving the smaller redhead behind to sit perfectly still as once again the set pieces shifted around him. Now all of the club members came out, each dressed in fancy tuxedoes with little masks that resembled their forte. The music started up again to begin As The World Falls Down. Whenever 'Jareth' wasn't an ass and actually danced with Jinga, it practically reeked of sexual tension. All the girls in the audience were squealing quietly in their seats, while the sexually-confused boys grinned knowingly.

Damian had his face buried in his hands, trying not to look at his mother and father just a seat from him. If he had looked, he would have found Serah to be smiling and leaning against her husband, the blond man keeping a straight face as he tried not to laugh at Reiji. The poor red-head wasn't that good of a dancer – whenever he took Jinga's hand to twirl around 'gracefully' with him, the redhead would have to take lead as not to bump into the other club members.

The scene ended with a bright flash of light and a black curtain falling over the stage to give the actors time to get into place. They only had three seconds before the set would be changed and Jinga was supposed to be the only one out there – plus Sophie. Sophie was given the role of the Junk Lady, and she wasn't too happy with that. Her job was to be really creepy and pile things on top of Jinga, which made it a little more fun.

The flashing lights went out and the curtain was raised again, Jinga back in his 'room', sitting on his bed. Sophie came out and began playing her part, handing the smaller redhead his PSP, along with a bunch of cardboard replicas of other game systems. She handed him manga, movies, toys from his childhood – which Serah had dug-up to be used in this play.

Jinga looked up from everything in his hands. "There was something I was looking for..."

Sophie scoffed. "Oh don't talk such nonsense – everything you could ever want is here."

The younger redhead ignored her. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered...I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the one you have stolen."

The 'Junk Lady' knelt beside Jinga. "What's wrong? Don't you like all your things here with you?"

"It's all junk!"

And here came the most fun scene. Reiji had wanted to do something more than just knock down a couple paper walls, so instead the walls around Jinga were all blown up, Reiji sitting behind the curtain with the little detonator, a silly grin on his face. The smaller redhead ran off stage so that the curtain may be lowered over the burning set pieces. He sat down with a bottle of water while Chao-Xin ran out in his costume to put out the small fires. Reiji strolled up next to Jinga, smirking.

"How you doin'?"

"Good, I just want it to be over with though." Jinga took a few gulps of water before walking back onto the stage.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" A little Goblin puppet went running across stage to bow before 'Jareth', the King lounging on his throne with Gingka sitting at his feet.

"What is it?" Reiji asked lazily.

"The boy is here! He's in the city, heading to the castle!"

"Then do something about it! What the Hell am I letting the guards live for – send them out to stop him!" He stood and pulled Gingka to his feet. "You're coming with me."

"Meh, whatever you say." And Gingka followed the pyro offstage.

Meanwhile, Jinga fought alongside his comrades towards the castle, slaying puppets left and right. Don't ask how he was doing it – it was all improv. He punted a few 'Goblins', kicked others in the crotch area, and simply shoved the rest out of the way. This was no ordinary I-fucked-up-now-I-must-save-my-brother character – Jinga's version, anyway. He marched right up to the castle entrance, and turned to look back at his newfound friends.

"I have to go on alone from here." Jinga told them.

'Ludo' whined. "But, why?"

The smaller redhead shrugged. "For some blasphemous reason, that's just how it's done. Thanks for everything." And he entered the castle.

As Reiji walked calmly throughout the most notorious room in his castle, lip-singing _Within You_, Jinga was hauling-ass, trying to get to his twin. Gingka was patiently sitting on the top step of one of the many staircases In the room, shouting at his brother which way he should be running. When Jinga disappeared from the audience's view, the music was tuned down a bit.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

The audience burst into fits of laughter when Jinga's head poked out from behind another staircase.

"Marco?"

Gingka huffed. "Polo!"

'Jareth' stopped his singing and folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. "What on Earth are you two doing?"

Jinga began crawling up another set of stairs that was placed right in front of the King. "I'm trying to get to my brother, you prick." He dusted himself off, glaring.

"Well keep it down, I'm singing a love confession here."

Jinga blinked and took a step back. "Huh?"

Now the audience was totally lost and confused. Well, not entirely – even the original film was twisted in this way, what with the Goblin King stalking a teenaged girl only to wind up taking her little brother later as the next King. Yep, quite fucked up. However, in the movie, Jareth was not so outright with his feelings towards the girl – er, Jinga, in this case. But as you know, Reiji had raped this particular script to his liking, and this is where things started going horribly wrong.

"No point in repeating myself, is there? I have been generous until now, Jinga, but I can be cruel."

Jinga scoffed. "'Generous'? What the Hell have you done that's been _generous_?"

"Everything!" Reiji stepped closer to the blond. "Everything that you wanted – I have done. You asked your brother to be taken away – I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening." The lights went dark so that only Jinga and Reiji could be seen. "I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you!" 'Jareth' looked down at the teen. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." He placed a gloved hand on Jinga's cheek. "Now, isn't _that_ generous?"

Jinga stepped back once more. No, he did not fall down the flight of stairs he had walked up earlier. When the lights had gone down, the set changed one last time, leaving the stage clear of anything, except for the platform the two teens now stood on. Yes, they had been smart and put up a rail. Yes, they had painted it black so it wouldn't show. Now, with any last questions answered, the play began to come to it's close.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours. And my-" Jinga began the memorable lines, but was cut-off.

"Stop!" Reiji stepped back. "Wait. Look at what I'm offering you – your dreams." The red-head pulled a big-ass marble from his pocket and held it out to the teen, but he was ignored.

"And my Kingdom is great..." Jinga continued.

"Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Reiji began to beg the smaller redhead.

Jinga shook his head. "Damn, I can never remember that line."

'Jareth' tossed the ball behind the curtain, the sound of someone stumbling to catch it muffled by the heavy fabric. Reiji took the smaller redhead into his arms, tilting Jinga's chin up with a gloved finger. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Jinga had no idea what was going on. During each and every rehearsal with his lover, the pyro had stopped right before he spoke those lines. The redhead had no idea full-on touching was involved, but then again, this was Reiji, so a small part of him had been expecting it. He glanced out at the crowd, and made his decision on how to proceed.

Jinga smirked. "Alright then." And they kissed. The crowd went wild, the girls screaming and crying, the sexually-confused boys cheering them on. Jinga's family stood and applauded, Faust joining them. Ryuga held his face in his hands, almost fully regretting giving his Number Eight full reign over this play. Reiji and Jinga completely ignored the noise around them, instead focusing on each other completely. Jinga had to admit, his lover looked damn good in tights.

The curtain was lowered and the platform descended while the rest of the club members ran out onto the stage. The curtain was raised once more and everyone took a bow, Reiji and Jinga completely oblivious. Articles of clothing were thrown at their feet, several people wolf-whistling at them. For a bunch of Heartless blader freaks, they made a good team when it came to raping a childhood favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! xD**


	72. Happy Pinching Day!

**Happy Pinching Day!**

Jinga woke up in Reiji's bed, the pyro nowhere to be seen. The smaller redhead sat up and rubbed at his eyes, his mind screaming at him that there was something he was supposed to remember. He lay back down and stared up at the faintly yellow ceiling. It was Thursday, Jinga knew that at least, and he also knew that Ryuga had allowed anyone with family in Japan to take off as much time as they wished. Jinga's family fell under that category, so the redhead and his twin haven't been to school since the play last week. As Jinga lay in the comfortable bed, he felt that there really was something on his mind that he had thought was important, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. Sitting up with a shrug, Jinga slid out of the warm bed and headed downstairs to see what his lover was up to. Currently, the smaller redhead wore nothing but a pair of skimpy black panties – courtesy of Reiji. He was about to say good morning to the pyro, when he finally remembered what day it was.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Jinga ran right back up the stairs into Reiji's room. He searched frantically through the small bag he had brought over a few nights before, desperately hoping he had remembered to bring it. With a sigh of relief, the redhead pulled out a grey T-shirt with Mickey Mouse dressed up for St. Patrick's Day on the front. That was a close call – Reiji wouldn't have thought twice about pinching my ass. Then a thought came to the teen's mind, and he began rummaging through his lover's dresser drawers. He searched and searched, and didn't find a single green piece of clothing. No green shoelaces, bracelets, hats – nothing. He grinned and headed back downstairs, peering around the corner to watch as his red-headed lover re-heated some leftovers in the microwave.

"I know you're there Jinga." Reiji said, smirking to himself.

Jinga frowned and walked out, glaring up at the older teen. "Ass." He looked him up and down; no green. With a grin, the redhead poised his fingers for pinching.

"Ah ah ah." Reiji said, shaking a finger. He leaned down at bit and pointed at his face. "Green eyes Jingie - I was born pinch-proof." He stood back to his full height and laughed as his lover groaned.

"Damnit! I was sure I'd be able to at least pinch you today." Jinga sat down at the small dining table and sighed. He spotted his laptop sitting open on the surface, apparently having forgetten last night to put it away. He pulled the large expensive piece of technology towards him and tapped the trackpad, finding a Disney Parks blog page open. The redhead quirked a brow. "Reiji, why is there a recipe for Smokie City on my Mac?" He asked, peering over the screen to watch the pyro pull out a bowl of mac 'n' cheese from the microwave.

"Oh yeah, uh, Reno's over at Rude's until Saturday, and since you're staying here again, I figured I'd make something a little close to my heritage." Reiji grinned and sat across from the redhead, turning the MacBook Pro to face him. "I haven't made anything like this in ages, so I'm watching the video over and over to make sure I'll get it right." He started digging into his bowl of cheesy-goodness.

Figuring he had better feed himself soon, Jinga got out of his chair and started looking through the pantry for something to eat. "Huh. So, how'd you guess my password? I know I at least turned the thing off last night."

Reiji chuckled. "Too easy – you and your twin are so predictable." He winked and continued nomming on his breakfast.

Jinga rolled his eyes and settled on pancakes. "Whatever, at least I don't get-off having sex with my brother."

Reiji burst into laughter, choking on his mac 'n' cheese. "Yeah right," he coughed up more noodles, "I clearly remember you enjoying yourself during that little foursome of ours." He set down his bowl. "Not to mention how many times you've let my brother join in on our fun."

The redhead slammed the box of pancake mix on the counter. "That doesn't count." He mumbled, blushing. "You trick me into it every time – and it's not my fault that you and your freak brother are results of good breeding."

Reiji snorted. "Good breeding? Man, someone's being touchy." He slithered out of his chair and came up to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. "I'd bet we'd make a beautiful love-child." He teased, nipping the teen's earlobe. "Why don't we go try?"

Jinga growled. "Very funny – I just happen to lack a uterus."

The pyro shrugged and rest his head atop the redhead's. "At least we're not Saiyans – I don't think I could handle knocking you up the ass." He received a prompt elbow to the ribs. "Didn't hurt." Even though he said that, he winced and backed off.

Jinga was blushing again as he poured his powdery mix into a red bowl. "So what's the plan for the day?"

Reiji hopped onto his counter behind the redhead and folded his hands in his lap. "Well, I figured we could play some video games, watch a movie, fuck wildly, and then I'll make dinner." He grinned when the redhead turned to glare at him.

Jinga ducked into the fridge and pulled out two eggs. "Here's the deal: we play _ASSASSIN'S CREED_, watch _HELLBOY_, I choose the sex position, then you can make dinner." He shut the door to the fridge. "Sound good?"

Reiji hopped off the counter and pecked the redhead on the cheek. "Sounds awesome."

* * *

><p>"Climb! Not there you idiot – no, there! There!" Jinga shouted at Reiji, his red-headed lover twisting and turning in his seat as he controlled Ezio. Several guards were chasing after him, and it had been a while since the pyro had last played the game. Finally he got the character to climb a wall and started hauling ass across the rooftops.<p>

"C'mon you little faggot – run!" Reiji screamed. "Ah damnit-" He made Ezio spin around and decided to attack the guards.

Once the teens had had enough screaming at the television, they turned it off, and Reiji smirked at his redhead lover. "So, Jinga."

Jinga quirked a brow. "What?" He smiled when Reiji began crawling on top of him. "Reiji, we haven't watched our movie yet..." The smaller redhead protested, laying down on the futon. He raised his arms and wrapped them loosely around the grinning pyro's neck. "We made a deal. Movie, then sex."

Reiji chuckled before dipping his head down to kiss the redhead's neck. He groaned at the gasp that escaped past his young lover's lips, the arms wrapped around his neck tightening so that soft hands tugged at his hair.

"Reiji..."

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

When they finally calmed down, Reiji pinched his redhead lover's ass.

"What the fuck?" Jinga squirmed out from under the older teen and onto the floor, hurrying away. "What was that for?"

The pyro sat up and grinned. "You're not wearing green Jinga."

The smaller redhead looked down at his naked body. "You fucktard..."

* * *

><p>After watching <em>HELLBOY<em>, Jinga sat at the table once again as he watched Reiji prepare their dinner. He had to admit, it smelled great. Every few moments, his lover would ask him to help chop something and he would do so, but only because he got an orgasm out of him earlier. And true love, yadda-yadda. When the Smokie City was finally done, the teens helped themselves to some bread and sat down on the futon to enjoy their meal.

"You did good." Jinga commented, nomming on his bread after dunking it into the dip.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>

**Falco276 jumps on seme Censor- heck. For the fun of it! xD**


	73. Spring Cleaning

**Spring Cleaning**

Jinga stared up and blinked at the top bookshelf with disdain. He and his brother had been tasked with cleaning the house from top-to-bottom – their parent's excuse for putting them through this was Spring Cleaning. As if anyone cared anymore. The twins had divvied-up the chores, Gingka taking to the back of the house, the redhead now in charge of the front. So Jinga stood in the living room, Windex and paper towels in hand, staring up at the bookshelves full of decorative junk.

Reiji and Kyoya agreed to stop over and work in the yard, the younger of the two choosing to cut the lawn while the pyro decided on the shrubbery surrounding the property. The two friends were making great progress until Reiji stepped on a snake, scaring the shit out of both himself and the reptile, to the point where both victims launched themselves away from the attack. Now the red-head sat on his butt in the yard, Kyoya coming at him full-speed with the lawn mower. Reiji rolled out of the way, right into a birdbath. The pyro groaned and held his head in his hands, cursing the cement object for all he was worth.

Kyoya turned to the left and stopped the mower, only to make sure he hadn't 'accidentally' cut off one of Reiji's feet. When the teen didn't see any blood or shreds of bone, he continued on with his work. The lawn looked like Hell – most of it dead or weeds. It had taken the greenette a full hour and a half on his knees pulling up anything that didn't belong in a civilized yard, only to place his hand right over a Yellow Jacket nest when he removed a particularly large bunch of onion grass. The teen had promptly scream bloody murder when he heard a faint buzzing and felt something hit the palm of his hand. It wound up being another hour before he left the house to finish up. Now, with only once last stretch of grass to cut, Kyoya was coming up to the nest again. His teal blue eyes spotted one of the cursed insects flying around the nest before diving back into the hole in the ground. A moment later, several dozens came flying out in a swarm. Kyoya quickly avoided them and forced the mower to go it's full speed, completely leaving the strip of grass untouched and heading for the garage.

Reiji watched this with great amusement...until the swarm of Yellow Jackets started coming towards _him_. The pyro swore very loudly and hauled-ass behind Kyoya, then passing the greenette, and throwing himself into the garage, right beside the rope to pull down the door. A second later, Kyoya and the mower flew into the large cement room and Reiji pulled down on the rope, slamming the two-car door shut, the swarm of insects flying back and forth just outside the little windows.

Kyoya turned to Reiji. "Wanna go see what the twins are up to?"

Reiji shrugged. "Sure."

Gingka stood on the back porch, needle and thread in hand as he repaired the screen. Oathkeeper and Oblivion had gotten it into their little minds one day that they should climb the thin screen that wrapped around the entire porch - and since they did so at the same time, about three-fourths of it fell down. Gingka was now doing his damndest to sew it back together in the places where their claws had torn it, the main piece already stapled back up under the paneling. He had also just finished vacuuming the dining room, one of the most dreaded places to do so. See, it always comes down to whether or not the teens want to move all the chairs out of the room, or simply vacuum around them. Since their parents warned them that they would be coming by to check their work, Gingka had resigned himself to hauling each of the eight wooden chairs onto the back porch, raping the poor Dyson vacuum with all the cat hair he picked up, and then bringing the chairs back inside.

Jinga was still standing in front of the bookshelves, the smaller redhead thinking of the best way possible to get up to the top without killing himself. So far he had only come up with his usual method of climbing onto the bottom shelf and holding on for dear life to the top shelf with one hand while the other one dusted it out. He wasn't really keen on doing this again – the last time he had done so, Jinga had wound up tripping over his own feet and fallen with half of his body on one of the winged-back chairs, and the other half on the floor...under the chair. He shuddered at the memory of the pain his back, deciding to say fuck-it-all and went ahead to wiping the window sill instead.

Reiji and Kyoya slammed the door leading down into the garage shut and helped themselves to a couple of sea-salt ice creams. They each sat on the glider situated on the back porch, both teens watching Gingka slowly begin to make progress with the screen.

"You missed a hole." Reiji pointed out, waving his ice cream at the next tear the red-head was heading to.

Gingka turned and glared. "Shut the fuck up Reiji, I'm not in the mood."

The pyro held up his hands in defense. "Sheesh, I was only trying to be an ass, don't gotta get all pissy with me over it." He took a bite of his salty treat.

Kyoya polished off his own popsicle and set the wooden stick on the ledge of the porch. "By the way, we were chased into the house by a swarm of insects. We're done." The greenette leaned back and used his feet to rock the glider back and forth.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "You know, you two could actually keep helping us out." He suggested with venom.

Reiji and Kyoya groaned.

Jinga waltzed onto the porch and kicked Reiji's shin. "Don't groan at him – we're the ones who control wether or not you two get laid. Remember that."

Reiji pouted while Kyoya smirked. The pyro was bapped on the head with Jinga's bright blue duster before the smaller redhead turned on his heel and headed back inside. It was a few days after the twin's nineteenth birthday, and remnants of balloon strings still stuck in odd places. Yes, this is the true reason behind the cleaning of the house. That, and it really did need to be cleaned. Earlier that day, Jinga had been minding his own business, when Gingka unfolded the pull-out couch in the family room and let out a scream. The younger twin ran out to find his brother standing on top of the coffee table, shaking and pointing at the bottom of the thin mattress. Jinga had looked more closely and made an un-manly squeak when he saw it was a Black Widow spider. It had come down to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to find out who would get down form the safety of the table and find one of their semes to kill the spider.

Jinga returned to the living room, back to his glaring up at the bookshelves. He heard someone come in behind him and he turned his glare towards Reiji. "What?" He asked.

Reiji blinked. "Just wanted to see if I can help Jingie." The pyro looked around the room. "But it look's like you're all done in here."

The shorter of the two pointed up a the top-most shelves. "Not yet. I...", he looked down at the floor, "can't...reach..."

Reiji chuckled. "Not to worry Jingie-kins, I'll take care of the tall-people stuff." With a wink, the red-head snatched the duster out of his lover's hand and began scaling the bookcase, his lanky form taking up half of it nicely enough that he wouldn't lose his balance. The teen's red spikes skirted along the ceiling as he dusted every nook-and-cranny on the higher shelves, Jinga watching from the couch on the other side of the room. When Reiji finished the case closest to the windows, he hopped down and strutted over to the blond. With a dirty little smirk, the pyro ran the blue duster down from Jinga's chin to his crotch, then continued on his way over to the other bookcase.

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock that night, Gingka screamed bloody murder at what he discovered on his iMac. Everyone came rushing into the twin's bedroom, only to find the red-head pointing at a tiny black wing on the screen.<p>

"What the fuck?" Jinga asked.

"It's Fausty's wing!" He pointed to the quotation and brought up the little Faust cosplay the item could be worn as. "I wonder if he's getting copyrights for this..." The teen muttered, gazing at it longingly, his brown eyes flicking between the object and his piss-poor amount of Gaia Gold. He let out a sigh and clicked on another item, only to call Damian a second later and inform the bluenette about their own copyright issues. Gingka was damned if he wasn't going to make a fuss over the site taking his outfit designs – as well as Damian's.

The rest of the teens were simply too baffled to really do anything. Eventually, Kyoya left the room and called up his eldest brother to inform him of this finding. He received low growl, followed by Faust bitching about how no matter what he does someone always manages to mess with his reputation by chibi-ing his belongings. When Kyoya flipped his phone shut, he felt a pang of sympathy for Damian, the bluenette undoubtedly about to fall victim to his brother's wrath. Or lust, but either one would turn out the same.

Reiji wrapped his arms around Jinga as the two teens walked down the hall.

"So Jingie..."

"No." Jinga knew that tone of voice all too well. Reiji wanted to fuck his brains out again – and while that sounded very nice and all, the smaller redhead was just too tired to do the deed properly. He should've known that his lover wouldn't give up on this.

"C'mon Jingie, we cleaned the entire house...how about we clean something else~?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. The act only caused Jinga to snort and roll his eyes.

"No way, I am not gonna take it up the ass from someone who ran away like a little bitch from a measly swarm of bees."

Reiji brought his hands back to his sides when they reached the younger teen's bedroom door. "It was Yellow Jackets Jinga - big difference."

The redhead gave another snort and made to open his door. He failed, horribly, and wound up being thrown over the red-head's shoulder and carried into the bathroom. With much protesting, Jinga was thrown onto the black carpeting as Reiji shut and locked the door behind himself.

"Strip." The pyro ordered.

Jinga folded his arms across his chest. "Make me."

He shouldn't have said that.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

The pyro chuckled and kissed his lover's flattened red spikes.

"I hate you..." Jinga mumbled.

Reiji quirked a brow. "Why?"

"For turning Spring Cleaning into something so dirty..."

The pyro rolled his eyes. "Bad pun is bad Jinga."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>

**Kitti Falco! :3**


	74. A Prestigious Job

**A Prestigious Job**

Reiji and Jinga slid into their seats in Quistis Trepe's classroom just as the bell rang. Their blond beauty of a teacher walked in and shut the door, locking it just as a student slammed into the glass. He stared up at her with horror.

"Detention for being late." She told the scared teen through the glass, not bothering to let him in.

Reiji was hurriedly scribbling more lines onto his homework paper, Jinga rolling his brown eyes at his lover's laziness. He blinked and suddenly the paper was in their teacher's hands.

"You should have finished last night mister Mizuchi." Quistis dropped the paper onto her desk and ran her eyes over it before pulling out a red Sharpie marker. After jotting down a few constructive notes, she looked up at Reiji and nodded. The pyro stood and sheepishly walked over to her, taking his paper when it was held out to him. "You lucked out this time. B-plus." The teen grinned and strutted back to his seat.

There was a crackling from the intercom above the door as the morning announcements began.

* * *

><p>Wales sat in the cramped closet the microphone was located in, a stack of papers on the desk in front of him. He began with the usual morning bullshit – what buses were arriving late, what was gonna be served for lunch, and which sports were cancelled due to someone tampering with equipment. Not mentioning any names...Reiji. He had just started on informing his fellow students about the unknown stain in the second floor men's room, when a hand cupped his chin and cool lips planted themselves atop his own.<p>

_"Whm mm mmck?"_ The orangette's eyes widened as he realized it was Kumasuke, the brown bear blader's cold soviet brown eyes held satisfaction and a hint of lust as a 'grizzily' hand traveled up his shirt.

Meanwhile, each classroom of the school was filled with confused muttering and knowing snickers. Reiji and Jinga were sharing lecherous grins with each other while their teacher marched out of the room. With the new absence of Quistis, the students hurriedly broke into a chorus of much louder talk. Several teens broke out the cell phones to text their friends in other rooms, most asking what was going on with the speakers, but still a fair amount of them begging for answers to homework. The Flurry of Dancing Snakes kicked back in his seat, feet propped up on the desk with his hands behind his head as he watched several other teachers run through the halls toward the main office.

Ryuga was a little close to being pissed. He shot up from his desk and threw open the door to the tiny closet to where the intercom control was held. "Kumasuke – out!" He ordered, glaring at the grizzly bear blader. The Chilly Academic forced himself away from his lover and had to hide a small smirk from his Superior. The principal of XLC High kept his gaze on the man as he left before turning his attention to a very flustered Wales. "Turn off that mic and meet me in my office." With that, he turned on his heel and left to find some Aspirin for this sudden headache of his.

In perfect harmony, the school was filled with a chorus of everyone's favorite sound – the _oooohhhh_ that announced someone was in trouble with the principal. Wales could hear it loudly in his ears as he clicked off the mic and hurried into Ryuga's office.

"Sir, I'm sorry – he just showed up and started kissing me!" The orangette rambled, hoping he wouldn't be in too much trouble for something he didn't cause – directly, at least.

As the Graceful Assassin received a thorough lecturing, Kumasuke marched into his little clinic to stare expectedly at Tobio.

"Good show." The Freeshooter complimented, grinning at the irked Orso blader.

"I went through with your little bet, now give me back my thermometers." He held out his hand.

"Fine, fine." The yellow afronette tossed his fellow Orso blader a bag full of shiny white oral thermometers. "As if I'd leave you to using the rectal ones after going through with it." With a curt nod, he left the bear man alone in his little white room.

* * *

><p>The job of Morning and Afternoon Announcements was something honored and precious to any proud student of any proud school. Ryuga had always given the prestigious position to one of his members, and Wales had now been forced out of that spot. The white haired L-Drago blader was left to choosing another of his bladers, and who else was better suited for the job than...Da Xiang.<p>

The dark haired Giraffe teen cleared his throat before turning on the mic set before on the morning of March Thirtieth, Twenty-Eleven. He informed his fellow peers of the lunch menu, the absent basketball players that happened to have the keys to the equipment room; therefore canceling practice, and also of the new mysterious stain in the men's room. When Da Xiang had finished his duties, he clicked off the microphone and tossed his papers into the small recycling bin outside the office.

"Da Xiang, would come in here please?" Ryuga asked through his open door, gesturing to the teen with a wave of his hand. The Zurafa blader obediently stepped into the large room and stood in front of his Superior's desk.

"Sir?"

Ryuga stared at him, then slowly turned his eyes towards the main section of the front office. Da Xiang followed his principal's gaze and found all of the teachers that had been mulling about asleep in random chairs. With a confused blink, he looked back at the L-Drago blader.

"I don't understand..."

The Superior sighed. "Your voice was neutral the entire time – half the school has fallen asleep thanks to you and your...blandness – for lack of a better word."

"Impassiveness – and yes sir, I understand." And the teen left, his principal practically gaping from his subordinate's vocabulary correction.

* * *

><p>Next in the list of potential announcers, was Kyoya. The greenette made half an attempt during the afternoon of the same day Da Xiang had put everyone to sleep, but the teen just didn't care enough. It turned out that his brothers had each had the same job when they had attended the school, and Kyoya wanted no part in anything his elder morons had done.<p>

On the day of March Thirty-First, Reiji had lasted a full minute before turning anything dirty. Doji had had to resort to breaking down the door – which was jammed shut with a block of wood wedged under it – and tackling the teen to the ground to stop him from saying 'cock' repeatedly over the speakers. Since there were still announcements to be made that same afternoon, Jinga was chosen. Ryuga had not realized what a mistake that was until the smaller redhead was half-way through. The teen had taken it on behalf of himself to skip whatever he deemed unimportant – which was practically everything, including the growing stains in the men's room that had now turned rabid. Don't ask.

There were four left now: Sarah, Wanda, Gingka, and...Chao-Xin.

Sarah lasted the rest of the week, but had to give up the position due to the conflicting times with her special Art classes that she took during the morning and just before lunch – the same time as he now-cancelled duties. Everyone was sad when she had stopped, but Ryuga understood that to her, drawing was much more important than informing fellow students of what was happening in the day.

Wanda was...terrible. She became victim to embarrassment shortly after beginning her new job on the morning of April Fourth. Reiji had set an April Fool's trap in the intercom room the previous Friday. The classic whoopee-cushion had been left under the seat during the weekend, due to the chair having been switched out by Sarah, the blond having been ready for the pyro to do something like that. Unfortunately, the chair had been placed back by Doji shortly before Wanda walked in, and the greynette felt absolutely terrible when the sound of a simulated fart echoed throughout the school a few minutes later. He followed Wanda around all day, practically begging for forgiveness, Reiji laughing in the background.

Gingka wasn't half bad – the red-head read everything in a cheery voice in both the morning and afternoon of the next day, and had even included little tidbits of information pertaining to the locations of Reiji's leftover traps that had yet to be activated. Of course he received a whine and a glare from the red-head every time a student thanked Gingka for the warning. Sadly, everyone quickly became tired of the teen's cheerfulness. Who in their right mind wanted to listen to that adorable, happy-go-lucky voice every fucking morning and afternoon?

Finally, it was left to Chao-Xin. The mahagony arrived at school early, hauling a huge box in his arms into the office. He spent over an hour setting things up, the sounds of drills and hammering screaming through the front of the school. When it became time for him to do his job, Ryuga stood in his office, ready to break down the door and strangle the teen if he had to. _If_.

It started out low, then it started to grow. Yes, I have quoted Dr. Seuss, so _Seuss_ me. Bad pun is bad. Ahem, _Lady Gaga's Born This Way_ began playing quietly throughout the entire school building, several students cheering, the rest just staring up at the speakers with the classic _WTF_ expression. The music was turned down and Chao-Xin read through the list of announcements, his voice informative, yet casual. For the first time since Wales, the teachers found their students to actually be looking up at the speakers with interest.

The new school announcer had been found, and Chao-Xin would go down in history as the most awesome of them all.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	75. Blow

**Blow**

Reiji and Jinga stood outside _The Virgo Zurafa_, keeping their eyes on the road for an expectant guest. The guy they were waiting for was rich, a tad stupid when it came to the planet's well-being, and drop-dead gorgeous. They had been asked by Ryugay to welcome their guest and his partner, though who the teens were waiting for, they had no idea. The sparkly double doors opened between them to reveal Da Xiang.

"Any sign of them?" The dark haired Giraffe teen asked.

Jinga sighed his frustration. "Not yet – and we keep having to turn regular people away."

"Who's coming, anyway?" Reiji asked, shifting to lean against the wall, only to realize a second later that his back was now covered in glitter.

Da Xiang pulled out his ever-famous iPhone and began tapping it. "Lazard Deusericus and Rufus Shinra." He received two glares and a 'gesundheit' from Reiji. "Apparently they enjoyed their time here their first visit." The asian-teen shrugged and stepped back into the warm club, leaving his comrades out in the freezing weather.

Reiji took his back off the wall of the building and began assessing the gayish damage to his coat. "Ah damnit...Jinga?" The pyro showed his back to the smaller redhead. "You mind?"

The brown-eyed teen rolled his eyes and began furiously hitting the back of his lover, beating the glitter off of him.

"Thanks."

They finished the de-gaying just as a sleek black limo pulled up in front of the building. When nothing happened, Reiji kicked Jinga towards the car. The redhead gave a glare and pulled open the shiny door to reveal two strikingly-similar blond men. The guests smoothly stepped out of the lush car and eyed the two teens.

Reiji quirked a brow. "You Shinra?" He asked.

The one standing closest to the Nobodies, clad in white, smirked. "I am Rufus Shinra. I have paid very good money to come here again with my partner and speak with your superior."

Reiji rolled his eyes. "Whatever, right this way." He opened the doors to reveal the club in it's 'formal' setting. The music was turned down so low that it couldn't be heard once someone spoke, and the glitter and dye spraying into the pool below their feet was down to a slow churning. A large black table had been set up in the center of the large room, fancy dinnerware already in place. Reiji lead their guests to their seats and stood back, watching JInga close the double doors before walking up to stand beside him.

Ryuga came out and smiled at the blonds, greeting them both as they all sat down. He waved off Reiji and Jinga, much to their aggravation at being treated like servants, and called for Da Xiang to come forth.

* * *

><p>After three painstakingly long hours of playing hosts, the fully-clothed type mind you, Ryuga came strolling into the loft above the dance floor, looking quite confused.<p>

"What's up?" Reiji asked, his feet propped up on a black coffee table, a bowl of chips in his lap.

"Lazard, for whatever the reason, has asked to see what we do for fun..." He received a perverse grin from the pyro. "PG-Thirteen, Serpent boy." He reminded.

Jinga, who was fiddling with the PS3 in front of the large TV, looked up. "Why?"

Ryuga folded his arms over his chest. "Do not ask me why someone I only recently met is asking to know what you do for entertainment." He turned on his heel and opened one of the doors leading back downstairs. "I've called the rest of the members here. Come up with something." and he left.

Reiji and Jinga blinked, then looked at each other. The taller of the two ominously picked up a chip from his bowl and slowly crunched it between his teeth, the sound echoing in the room. The smaller redhead just stared at him and got up, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Chao-Xin's number and waiting for the sitar-player to answer.

_"Yo."_

"Hey Chao, do you have any idea what Ryug-"

"Don't worry on your pretty little head, Jingie! I got this covered."

Jinga blinked as the line went dead.

"What'd he say?" Reiji asked, nomming on another chip. He watched his redhead lover sit down next to him and steal a chip before answering.

"He just said that he's got it covered..."

The pyro gulped. "That can't be good..."

* * *

><p>After the entire Organization was seated at the table in the center of the dance floor, Chao-Xin came out of a side room wheeling a huge platform behind him. The mahagony set it up in front of the bar and turned on his heel. Everyone stared as he wordlessly ran back into the room and began running back and forth with several cords, a monitor, a couple of mics, and several CDs. Da Xiang was the first to realize what his lover had planned for their 'entertainment', and he attempted to sneak out of the room, only to be thwarted by Aguma.<p>

Chao-Xin climbed onto the foot-high platform and tapped his mic. "Welcome guests of the gay dragon-I mean, Ryuga!" He called, drawing attention to Rufus and Lazard still seated at the table and making Ryuga clear his throat as he glared hard at the embarrassed mahagony blader. "So, you guys wanted to know what we do for fun, right?" The mahagony asked from the makeshift stage.

Lazard nodded. "My partner and I...er, seem to lack interest with our employees. We hope this will help us figure out how to make things more comfortable in our business."

Jinga and Kyoya snorted, Gingka nudging his lover in the ribs. "Don't be rude." He hissed under his breath.

Chao-Xin was grinning. "Well, you can tell a lot about a person by the type of music they like!" He hopped down and grabbed Jinga's wrist.

"Wha?" The teen was dragged by his overzealous friend onto the platform.

"So Jingie, what do ya wanna sing?" Chao-Xin asked in a whisper. He received a gaping stare.

"No, no Chao, I am not-"

"Eminem it is~!" And the mullet-haired teen was gone, dashing into the side room again just before the instrumental to _The Real Slim Shady_ began.

"Oh Gods no..." Jinga groaned as he listened to the nurses calling for Slim Shady to stand up. "Chao-Xin..." He growled, ignoring the mic sitting innocently on the floor by his feet.

Reiji grinned. "C'mon Jinga, sing!" And thanks to that, everyone began chanting for the smaller redhead to do so. The peer pressure got to Jinga just as the chorus was coming up in the song, and he plucked the mic from off the floor and glared at his lover as he began.

_"I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady! All you other slim Shadys are just imitating! So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?"_ And he continued on, his friends cackling and cheering him on.

Lazard had a gloved hand under his chin, his fingers splayed over his lips to hide his highly amused smirk. Rufus' eyebrows were up into his bangs as he watched the young man rap. He found it to be just plain fascinating.

When the song ended, Jinga glared at the doors Chao-Xin had run into five minutes ago. "I'm gonna kick your ass for this, Chao-Xin." He warned, hopping off the stage and leaving the mic all alone on the floor again.

Chao-Xin poked his head out from the doors. "Wanda, you wanna go next?" He asked the ravenette. The poor girl froze up and began stammering.

"W-Well, um, actually, I don't think I can sing."

Reiji smirked and stood from his seat, scooping the small girl into his arms. "Come along Wanda."

"Reiji!" She squeaked and held on to his coat as he plopped her down onto the stage. Her blue eyes watched him pick up the microphone and place it in her hands.

"Show 'em you have the balls to do something this awesome." The pyro winked and strutted back to his seat next to Jinga.

The sound of the gentle strumming of a guitar filled the building just before the strings started up. When a pulsing bass shook the dance floor, Wanda gulped and started to sing.

_"Been given twenty-four hours to tie up loose ends, to make amends. His eyes said it all – I started to fall, and the silence deafened. Head spinning 'round, no time to sit down, just wanted to run and run and run. Be careful, they say 'don't wish life away'. Now I've one day."_ She took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she listened to everyone cheering her on. _"And I can't believe how I've been wasting my ti-i-i-iiime. Twenty-four hours they'll be laying flowers on my life. It's over tonight!"_

Tobio had his arms folded over his chest as he bobbed his head to the music, smirking proudly up at the young girl. He found it downright hilarious that Chao-Xin had chosen this song for her – the Freeshooter had caught her humming it to herself on more than one occasion as she tidied up his place or did her homework on the floor of his living room.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands when the song was over, and Wanda flew back into her seat, blushing like mad. She still had the mic clutched tightly in her hands when Chao-Xin called for Sophie to come up.

The Savage Nymph nudged Wanda and held out her hand for the microphone. When she had it in her possession, the song started and she closed her eyes, held her chin up high, and walked slowly up to the platform as she began her song.

_"I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me. But I just can't be with you like this anymore...Alejandro."_ The periwinkle haired girl threw off her Organization coat with a flourish, leaving her body clad in only a black tank and tight leather pants. The pulsing beat of the song started up and Sophie went all-out. She sang, she danced, and she totally kicked-ass at it. Though she was a bitch and most everyone hated her, she was made for singing along to the _Mother Monster_ herself.

When the song had ended and Sophie had received several cat-calls and applause, the perwinkle haired Cetus blader strutted over to Wales at Chao-Xin's request and passed over the mic. The orangette looked more than happy to participate, and he ran up onto the stage and waited for whatever song his friend would choose for him.

The beeping awesomeness of _Blood on the Dance Floor's Sexting_ turned Wales into a spazzing, excited mess. He calmed himself down just before the chanting of _Sext! Sext! Sext me!_ began.

_"Less than three is just a tease. Send those nudes and make me drool. Hit me up, make me cum. Wanna sext? I'll show you some."_ He strutted around the platform, moving his body to the rhythm, putting on a show for his lover.

Sophie was trying very hard not to drool. He has been victim to her lover's random strutting and stripping in their home several times before, but to see him doing so in front of their peers was filling her with a sense of...possession. The feeling was new to him, but she wasn't going to argue with it.

Wales suddenly began slowly and teasingly stripping himself of his coat as he sang. _"I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep."_ He dropped his coat onto the floor and was left in his black leather pants. _"I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet."_ Now the orangette began lewdly gyrating his hips against air as he ran his free hand across his bare chest. _"I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep. I wanna ah-a-ah, I wanna ah-a-ah."_

Once the song had finally ended, Wales strutted right up to Tetsuya and dropped the mic into his lap, the crab freak too stunned to really react properly to the indication that it was his turn. The Graceful Assassin continued on his way until he sat down beside his shifting lover, the blue-eyed male hissing under his breath what he was going to do to him once they left tonight.

Tetsuya blinked and picked up the mic from his, ahem, aching crabby crotch, and walked stiffly up onto the stage.

The Gasher blader enthusiastically performed _Pirates (and crabs) by Bullets and Octane_, followed by Chao-Xin singing _My Sitar by the sounding-like-he-was-sucking-helium Dr Bombay_. When it was Reiji's turn, the pyro knocked on the door to the side room and talked with his mahagony friend before hopping up onto the stage.

When _Jeffree Star's Prisoner_ began, Jinga's jaw dropped at the sheer irony of it all. He knew very well what Reiji had just done, and it conjured up very happy memories of stalking, trespassing, and passionate sex.

_"Never let you go...You can arrest me baby – I don't wanna leave! Lock me up, throw away the keeeey! I don't care if I'm in trouble-deep, I'm addicted to your looove!"_ By the time Reiji was finished, he was practically dry-humping his boyfriend as the smaller redhead sat in his seat. He received the loudest cheers so far, and felt sad when the mic was passed on to Doji.

The greynette sang the iconic _Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_, much to Ryuga's amusement. Da Xiang was next, and to his displeasure, Chao-Xin chose the original _Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics_ for him to sing. He wasn't half bad – his eyes were closed the entire time to save himself from the embarrassment, and he skipped all the high parts, but the teen did well. Aguma needed coaxing from Tetsuya, but eventually The Silent Hero made his way onto the platform and waited for his song to begin. Everyone was shocked when _DISTURBED's Another Way To Die_ started up.

_"Sti-iiill we ravage the world that we lo-ooove! And the millions cry out to be sa-aaaved! Our endless maniacal appetiiiite left us with another way to die!"_

When Aguma was finished, there was silence...then the club erupted into cheers, Jinga and Gingka running up to the man and asking him how in the world he did that. Reiji was demanding to know why he hadn't let anyone know he liked the band while Ryuga began speaking quietly with their guests.

Lazard and Rufus let Ryuga know that they were highly entertained, and when they realized how late it was, they bid farewell to The Superior of the In-Between and left.

The 'fun' didn't stop there. The Organization continued their game of karaoke even after the blonds had left. Kumasuke absolutely refused to sing, instead choosing to drag his lover up into the loft when Ryutaro took his turn. The Whirlwind Lancer – get ready for a terrible pun – blew everyone away with his performance of _Be Prepared_. Of course he didn't do as well as _Jeremy Irons_, but it was impressive all the same. Tobio, with the help of Sophie, kicked-ass at _Flo Rida's 'Right Round_. All the members begged Ryuga to sing, but their Superior declined and headed off to his home, Doji in tow.

Gingka excitedly ran up onto the stage and picked up the mic, eager to sing something for Kyoya. _Katy Perry's E.T._ When Gingka began singing, he strolled right over to his lover and straddled his hips, giving him a special show of his own. Reiji started up a round of wolf-whistling as Kyoya fought the urge to fuck his spiky-haired lover in front of them.

_"This is transcendental...on another level...boy, you're my lucky staaar."_ Gingka was smoothly rubbing his crotch up against his lover's as he sang. _"I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it aaall-all...oh~"_ He threw himself away from the shuddering silverette and finished the song, coming up with his own little choreography for an added effect.

Kyoya wanted nothing more than to take the teen home and ravish him, but the red-head refused to put-out unless he sang as well. This was a big mistake. The young Tategami, not wanting to leave the decision up to anyone else, chose an emo song. _When Angels Fly Away by Cold_. The song caused most of the Organization to leave, save for Sophie and Wales up in the loft, as well as Chao-Xin and Reiji. Da Xiang even stated aloud that he could not handle so much emo, and he walked right out the front doors.

* * *

><p>Gingka, wanting to share the joy of their Karaoke Night, called up Damian. The spiky-haired bluenette arrived shortly after the call with Faust right behind him. The two were warmly welcomed by a now-drunk Chao-Xin, and were both begged to sing by Gingka. Damian gave in to his brother's demands first and stepped up onto the stage, liquid courage in hand. He took a swig of his beer and set the bottle down beside the un-needed monitor. The bluenette had chosen, hilariously enough, <em>CitizenSoldier by the wonderful 3 Doors Down_. He really got into it too – each time the tempo picked-up, he head-banged and threw his body around a bit, his shirt riding up to show off his toned stomach for Faust.

_"Hope and pray that you never need me, but rest assured I will not let you down. I walk beside you, but you may not see me – the strongest among you may not wear a crown!"_ When Damian was finally finished, he hopped down and finished off his beer, plopping into a seat beside Faust.

Gingka blinked when his phone rang and he checked it. "Huh..." The red-head left the dance floor as he answered the call, Kyoya quirking a brow before returning to pestering his older brother to sing. The greenette noticed Gingka coming out of the men's room a few moments later, a silly grin on his face. Immediately the teen marched over and asked what his lover was planning.

"Seriously Gingka, you only get that look when you're fucking with something that shouldn't be fucked with." Kyoya informed.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "I'm just patching things up between two different couples." He stood on his toes and patted his lover on the head before walking off to find something to eat. Chao-Xin soon began to suffer a hangover, his tolerance for alcohol nowhere near Reiji's, and he hitched a ride home with Sophie and Wales once they had, ahem, finished.

Not long after that, the doors opened up to reveal the Libra blader, Yu Tendo and the Eagle blader, Tsubasa Ootori.

Reiji, who had been chugging down a beer – much to Jinga's displeasure – spit out his mouthful of the vile liquid at the site of the couple.

"As eloquent as ever, Reiji." Tsubasa commented, seating himself by Gingka.

"Bitch..." Reiji muttered, wiping dome of the drink from his coat. "What do you want?" He asked, jerking his chin at the blond standing by the doors.

Yu shrugged. "Gingkie said there was free beer."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>After getting thoroughly drunk, Reiji struck-up a conversation with Yu. "You know...you got taller." He pointed out, taking a swig of his drink.<p>

Yu rolled his eyes. "No shit I got taller. Won't call me a faggot now that I can kick your ass, huh?" He taunted, kicking up his feet to place them on another seat beside him.

Reiji chuckled. "You were a little spit-fuck when I called you that. Guess you had a growth-spurt." He shrugged and set his empty bottle on the ground. "You gonna make a fool of yourself on stage?" The pyro asked, nodding his head to Gingka and Jinga fighting over what song to sing.

Yu 'hmm'd and stood up, tossing off his coat and marching up to the platform. He plucked a mic from Gingka's hands and shooed the twins away. The intro to _I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy_ reverberated throughout the building, the blond teasingly unzipping his white orchid vest for Tsubasa before he had to sing.

Tsubasa was enjoying this little show, though he didn't look it as he was tapped on the shoulder by Reiji.

"So what's it like taking it up the ass from him?" The pyro asked, jerking a thumb in the singing male's direction.

Tsubasa took a swig of his beer and ignored the question, instead choosing to watch his lover strut his stuff – and take it from him, Yu's stuff is very big.

_"I! Don't! Care what you think as long as it's aboouuut me-ee! The best of us can find hapiness in mi-i-i-i-isery~"_ The blond threw himself into a chair next to his lover when he was finished. "Your turn." He said, waving the mic in the silverette's face.

Tsubasa stared at it. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

Everyone looked at Tsubasa. "Yes!" With a growl the young adult snatched up the mic from his smirking lover's hand and stormed onto the stage. He flipped through the extensive list of songs before stopping on the first one that caught his eye. _"Every time we lie awake...after every hit we take...every feeling that I get...but I haven't missed you yet."_

Yu's head fell back with a groan. "You just had to ruin the fun..."

Tsubasa sang over his lover's complaining up until the end. When he had finished, he dropped the mic onto the floor and snatched Yu by the collar of his vest.

"We're leaving. Goodbye Gingka, nice talking with you again." And they left.

Gingka blinked and waved at the placed where the two bladers had just been. "Er...bye?" He turned and grinned at Faust. "So Fausty, you gonna sing now or what?"

The silverette gave a sigh. "Alright, I'll sing. I have no idea what to choose though, so I'm leaving that up to you." When Gingka squeed and ran up to the music selection on the monitor, Damian nudged his arm.

"You really shouldn't leave this up to him..."

"Okay Faust, ready!" the red-head handed over the mic. "I wish Chao-Xin was still here – it's a lot cooler when he does it from the main system in the storage room, but meh, whatever." He skipped along and sat down next to Kyoya.

The awesome drum-filled introduction to _Bruce Springsteen's Born To Run_ had Damian barking a laugh and clapping his hands together.

"Woo, Faust!"

Faust, with that damn sexy smirk of his, started off a little awkwardly until he was able to figure out what he was doing with his voice. By the second verse, he sounded pretty damn good. He swaggered on over to Damian and pulled the bluenette up from his chair and flush against his body.

_"Would you let me in – I wanna be your friend, I want to guard your dreams and visions."_ He gripped Damian's left thigh and lifted the leg so that it hooked around his waist. _"Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims and strap your hands 'cross my engines!"_

Damian was a pliant puddle of goo at that line – as was everyone else still in the building. It was sad when Faust finished the song, the sight of him swinging that beautifully long hair of his as he strutted about sure to implant itself in their memories forever.

* * *

><p>Around three in the morning, Reiji finally took Jinga home in the Mustang, leaving both of the Tategami couples alone in the large club. Faust was talking with Gingka while the older Strife talked with Kyoya.<p>

"I always did like you Fausty." Gingka commented, patting the silverette's back. "Even when Damian was with Zeo, I knew you guys would get back together."

Faust smirked a little and turned his head to watch Damian pointing at Kyoya's hair, then down at his crotch. "You knew that, huh?" He sighed and ruffled the teen's hair. "Go home, you have school in the morning."

Gingka looked at him, then towards his brother, and smirked. "Sure." He hopped off the seat and trotted off to Kyoya, saying a quick goodbye to Damian as he dragged his lover outside.

Faust stared at his lover, thinking to himself about unimportant things. The bluenette caught him staring and quirked a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ready to leave?" Faust asked, standing up and brushing the faint traces of glitter off of his jeans.

Damian shifted a bit awkwardly. "I'm gonna use the restroom first." And he dashed off.

The silverette looked back at the karaoke machine. He walked up and began flipping idly through the pages again until he came across _25 To Life by Eminem_. His brow furrowed in concentration as he read through the lyrics. He liked the look of it, and with a quick glance at the men's room door to make sure he was alone, he turned on the music and sat down without the mic.

* * *

><p>Damian's hand was on the door handle when he heard the pulsing beat of another song starting up. He blinked and pressed an ear to the black door, listening for which song it could be. The bluenette's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he heard Faust singing Eminem – an act that he could never have imagined General Horogium partaking in. Singing a fun, sexy song was one thing – singing a song that highly resembled what he put the man through was another. He quietly opened the door and walked out to see his lover sitting on the platform, singing without the use of the mic.<p>

_"-took my heart and ran it straight into the planet – into the dirt, I can no longer stand it." _Faust stopped when he spotted Damian. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, the instrumental to the song still playing and echoing around them.

"Ready?" Damian asked, holding out his hand.

Faust smirked and took it, yanking the bluenette down into his lap for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Gingka stood in his bathroom, brushing his teeth with a bright blue toothbrush. Kyoya was doing the same beside him, his own teal one sticking out past hs lips as he scratched an itch on his side.<p>

"Kyoya?" Gingka asked.

"Whm?" The greenette removed his toothrush and spit the toothpaste into the sink.

"Are'nt Lazy and Rufus related?" He pointed out.

Kyoya blinked and shrugged. "Guess the sex must be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Long chappie to edit and write as pre witten romance. xD<strong>

**R&R! **

**Falco276! :D**


	76. Ride Me

**Personal Note: On April 16th, 2011, my seme's home was destroyed by a tornado. This chapter was entirely re-written after knowing for sure that her and her family were alright and that I will see her in four days. I poured my feelings into this one, so it may be different than the other sexual scenes (NOT HAPPENIENG! xD) thus far, I do not know. This chapter is also in memory of two of her cats who died in the tornado. May their furry souls rest in peace, as will the souls of the humans lost in the phenomenal disaster as well.**

**Ride Me**

Jinga shut off the light in Damian's old room and threw himself onto the Chocobo-print sheets, the coolness of the fabric bringing a sigh past his lips. Mother Nature was being inexplicably cruel to them lately – eighty-degree weather, then rain, then fifty-degree weather, then repeat. The redhead had all the windows in the house open the entire afternoon once he had gotten home from school, and now that it was after dark, he had run through the house and locked each one up – save for the three in his current location. Jinga stared up at the fan as it lazily spun overhead, cooling off his heated body. The teen was clad only in a pair of baby-blue short-shorts, his precious 'family jewels' showing through the denim quite nicely. Sadly, Reiji was nowhere to be found in his lover's home tonight. Jinga had received a call from him earlier that day during lunch; the pyro had only said that Ryuga wanted him to take care of a few things, and that he couldn't come over.

For the first time in ages, the redhead had taken the bus home from school. The driver had no idea who he was, and the damn freshmen attempted to fight him for the very back seats. Needless to say Jinga won that fight, and he claimed both of them – one for his bag, and one for himself. He smirked as he lay on the bed, thinking how kind he was to put those snot-nosed kids in their place once more. Jinga turned over onto his belly so that his back could be cooled down by the fan for a bit. Before he knew it, the Key of Destiny fell fast asleep atop his brother's old bed, the rhythmic sound of the ceiling fan coupled with the insects outside lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

Reiji parked his car at the end of Jinga's driveway, the pyro sliding gracefully out of the front seat, his black coat billowing in the light breeze of the night. He strode on up to the back door and pulled out his set of keys, flipping through them until he found the right ones. Once the door was open and the teen had stepped over the threshold, Reiji locked up and began searching the dark house for his lover. He passed through the kitchen, Oblivion eating out of the small dry food bowl, and headed on into the dining room. The assassin poked his head into the darkened living room and continued on into the hallway when the sound of light snores alerted him to Jinga's location. He chuckled at the sheer hilarity of it all as he peeked into Damian's old room to find his lover fast asleep on the bed, his lithe body turned on his side as he slowly breathed in and out.

Reiji crept into the room, unzipping his coat as he approached the bed. He set the heavy mark of the Organization onto the floor and peeled off his bright red _My Chemical Romance _shirt. The mattress creaked as the pyro sat on it's edge to kick off his boots, leaving him in a tight pair of black jeans. He swung his legs up onto the bed and wiggled closer to his redhead lover, turning on his side to watch him sleep. The kid looked so peaceful when he wasn't awake – as if he lived a normal life that had nothing to do with hunting and killing Heartless bladers. Reiji felt a pain in his chest suddenly appear, but it left just as quickly when brown eyes sleepily opened to stare at him.

Jinga blinked, then grinned. He pulled himself up and threw his right leg over Reiji's hips, leaning down to kiss him softly.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

Jinga rolled himself off Reiji's sweaty body and stared at him. "So how did your thing go?"

"What thing?" The pyro asked, turning on his side to look at the smaller redhead's flushed face.

"That thing Ryuga wanted you to do."

Reiji smirked and ran his hand up and down the younger teen's stomach. "Okay...it was all okay."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>

**Falco276 out! :D**


	77. All Tied Up

**All Tied-Up**

It was hot. Really hot. Fucking kids cooking eggs on the sidewalk hot.

Jinga was lounging on his family room couch, the soft breeze of the air conditioner barely keeping him conscious. One of the _TERMINATOR_ movies was playing quietly on the 32" black Samsung flatscreen TV, the redhead didn't really care which one. He had been seeing the films since he could crawl, and the only reason he had the movie on in the first place was because it was that or...daytime television. Yeah, not gonna happen. Jinga heard his front door open and close before Reiji called for him. He grunted loudly, too hot and tired to put any effort into yelling.

"There ya are. Here." Reiji tossed a sea-salt ice cream onto the smaller redhead's exposed stomach.

Jinga sighed happily as the cold treat cooled off his belly through the plastic wrapping. "Thanks, I really needed one of these." He sat up and unwrapped the popsicle before licking it languidly.

Reiji smirked as he sat down beside the teen. His emerald snake eyes zeroed-in on the smaller redhead's tongue as it slid up, down, and around the salty treat before pink lips sucked on the tip. And suddenly his pants were far too tight. The pyro leaned back and peeled off the wrapper for his own ice cream, his growing bulge out there for the world to see. He mimicked Jinga's eating habit, slowly sliding his tongue up the cool side of the treat before nibbling on the tip.

Jinga knew exactly what was going on. He decided on what course of action to take and suddenly bit off a piece of the popsicle with aggression. When he heard Reiji gulp beside him, he smirked and took another savage bite. Dirty bastard getting turned on in this heat... The smaller redhead finished off his treat and set the wooden stick atop the coffee table before standing up with a groan. He threw his arms above his head and stretched, arching his sweaty back so that the loose black shorts he wore slipped down enough to show the start of the crack of his ass. With a wink and swish of his hips, Jinga headed to the other end of the house.

Reiji couldn't finish his popsicle fast enough. He practically skipped after his lover, throwing open the bedroom door at the end of the hall to find a bare ass disappearing into the bottom bunk of the twins' bed. With a devilish smirk he threw off his black tank, kicked off his flip-flops, and peeled the tight jeans from his legs before diving into the bed with his naked lover. Jinga _'oomphed'_ when Reiji landed on top of him, the lack of space making it impossible for the two not to be constantly touching each other.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

He was going to get back at him for this.

* * *

><p>Three hours after their fuck session, Jinga was rescued by Gingka. Well, after the red-head poked fun at him for five minutes and took a blackmail photo. When the smaller redhead had redressed and promptly kneed Reiji in the groin, he marched back into his room and sat down in front of the iMac. He had had plenty of time to think of a way to get back at his lover, and now it was time to act on it. The teen pulled out Reiji's credit card and set it on his desk as he browsed through ticket options for his childhood theme park. When he spotted the forty-dollar Quick-Que passes that allowed you to pretty much cut in line, he wasted no time in typing in the credit card information that sat before him. He printed the receipts and tickets, folded them neatly, hid them behind some books, and tucked Reiji's credit card back into his red wallet.<p>

Looks like the pyro's gonna need two summer jobs this year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good news! My seme spent all of last week with me, and one of her cats that was thought to be dead is now in my house~! The five hour drive with a screaming cat in the car was Hell on all of us, but at least she is alive and enjoying playing with my other cats. Also, my seme is now in a house and the insurance company is paying for a new one to be built, as well as replacing everything lost in the tornado. My seme has also finally turned 18.**


	78. Make a Connection

**Make a Connection**

"...you what!?"

"I charged a trip to Busch Gardens on your credit card and booked us a one night's stay at the Hotel Indigo in Williamsburg." Jinga repeated, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Reiji gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. "I...I can't..._why_?"

The smaller redhead glared. "You're seriously asking me why?" He stood his ground, folding his arms across his chest. "You left me tied to my own bed after fucking me up the ass. I have every right to do this."

The pyro sighed and smirked at his lover. "Bastard. When are we going?"

Jinga's grin was back in place. "Easter Sunday! Gingka and Kyoya are coming with us, so it'll be a double-date thing." He began walking into his room to pack a bag with the necessary amusement park items.

"How much is this running me exactly?" The pyro asked, following his redhead lover in the poster-covered room.

Jinga gave him a blank stare. "A lot." Both teens jumped as the sound of _Lady Gaga's JUDAS_ suddenly blasted from the living room. The redhead shoved passed his cringing lover and ran out to find Gingka practicing the choreography. "Gingka!" No response, the red-head's back was to him, and the music was apparently too loud for him to be heard. Jinga marched over to the iPod and tapped the screen, effectively stopping the music.

"Hey, I was dancing to that!" Gingka complained.

"Not right now you ain't, you need to pack your shit." The twin said, plucking the device from the speakers to be sure it would remain off.

"Huh?" The teen sat down on the floor, already sweating from his exertions.

"I swiped Reiji's card, we're all going to Busch Gardens this weekend, spending one night at the Hotel Indigo before we get horny for some real fun." He immediately braced himself for impact. Two seconds later, it came. Gingka threw himself into his brother's arms.

"We haven't been there in three years~! Oh my God, can Kyoya come? He hasn't gone there yet, I really want him to see everything!"

"Yeah, he can-"

"Oh and the cake! That chocolate cake they have is the best!"

"I know, bu-"

"I have to call Kyoya! He's gonna love it there, we can go on the roller coasters, the bumper cars, the big-ass swings~!" And the happy teen was off, phone already in hand to call up his lover and tell him the wonderful news.

Jinga stood alone in the living room, blinking stupidly. "Okay then..."

* * *

><p>At eight in the fucking morning, on Easter Sunday at the Hotel Indigo no less, Gingka woke everyone up. He pulled his twin out of the bottom bunk and onto the floor, where the redhead rolled around a bit and hugged a giant cat plushie to his naked body for warmth. Reiji blinked drowsily and crawled out of bed, only to wind up cuddling Jinga on the floor. Kyoya had hauled himself out of bed right after Gingka, if only to avoid being kicked out and falling five feet onto the floor.<p>

The red-head ran out into his twin's room and poured four bowls of Cheerios for everyone, gobbling his up in less than a minute before hurrying back into his room to work on the iMac. He completely ignored his brother's, Reiji's, and Kyoya's harsh glares as he Photoshopped a custom map of the park, different-colored lines showing the paths to each ride they would take, and also in what order would be best. After that was printed out and placed into a plastic baggy to keep it dry on the coming water rides, he placed it into his backpack and rushed back out to make sure everyone had eaten breakfast.

"Chill out Gingka, we still have two and a half hours before the park even opens." Jinga reminded his twin, taking his sweet time with his cereal. Reiji set his empty bowl down on the table and sighed tiredly.

"Why did we have to get up so damn early?" The pyro asked.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Everyone knows-"

Jinga glared.

"-that as long as you show up at the gate, even if it's before opening time, they'll let you in." He clapped his hands together. "Let's go people! Busch Gardens awaits~!"

* * *

><p>Reiji sat in the driver's seat of his Mustang, an old <em>WITHIN TEMPTATION<em> album playing loudly through the speakers. The windows were all rolled down as it was another smoldering day outside, each teen sticking some body part out into the fresh air as they drove.

Jinga shut the cap on the Copperstone Sport sunscreen and passed it back to Gingka.

"Thanks." The red-head squirted the white SPF50 into his hand and slathered it over his bare legs. Kyoya's eyes were locked on him as he did this, many perverted thoughts flying through his head. "Need some?" Gingka asked innocently, holding out the bottle to his boyfriend.

"Yeah..." The greenette took the tube of sunblock and covered his arms and legs as well, then realized something. "Uh, Gingka?"

"Yeah?" The brown-eyed teen was grinning in his excitement as they entered Williamsburg.

"Want me to get your back?" Kyoya offered, pointing out that his lover's spiky hair left the back of his neck and shoulders completely open to the rays of the sun.

"Oh sure, thanks!" He shifted in his seat so that the older male could get a good view of his lightly-tanned back.

Kyoya smirked to himself as he gently rubbed the slippery substance over the smooth skin.

Reiji peeked into the rearview mirror. "Keep it PG you two~!" He chided, earning a glare from both Jinga and Kyoya.

A few minutes later, Gingka, who sat behind Reiji, climbed over Kyoya to stick his head out the window.

"May I ask why-"

"There it is!" He shouted, pointing out the window, causing the car in the next lane to swerve. His attention was fixed on the top of a gold and purple roller coaster. _"Apollo's Chariot!"_

"Back in the car Gingka, or I'm turning around." Reiji threatened. The red-head fell backwards onto Kyoya's lap and hugged him.

"I can't believe I'm finally taking you here~!" The teen was full of energy as they drove through the gates, parked the car, got out, and headed into the theme park. Even while waiting in line to retrieve their Quick-Que passes, Gingka was practically vibrating with excitement. When they reached the teller, the woman looked scared at the sight of the snake blader in the background. "Hi, I need to pick up four passes under the name Mizuchi." He said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"One moment..."

Gingka turned to his boyfriend and squealed before turning his attention back to the woman behind the window.

"Okay, just put these on and you'll be able to cut in line for any of the rides listed on this card." She handed the teen four paper bracelets and cards with all the rides listed on them. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you~!" Gingka trotted off, leading the rest of the herd towards a small clearing just outside England. "Okay, one for me, one for Jinga, one for Kyoya, and one for Reiji!" He passed everyone their bracelets and pocketed the card. "So, first-off are the water rides~!"

Reiji froze while putting on his bracelet. "What?"

Jinga smirked. "Yeah Reiji, we have to do those first before everything else so we can get them out of the way." He reached up and patted his lover on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"I highly doubt that..." The pyro replied, pointing at the redhead's twin. Gingka was now running full-speed through England, leaving them all in the dust. The teen had a good reason for running – he wanted to dump their stuff into a locker so they may get to the rides that much faster. Smart little squirt.

* * *

><p>After arriving in New France, and an awkward time of finding the Quick-Que line, the teens walked right on through the exit line for the <em>Le Scoot Log Flume<em>. Gingka grinned at the man helping people on and off.

"We have fast passes~!" He announced, holding up his hand in the air to show-off the wristband.

"Ah, well come on board!" He helped the twins into the front of the log, Reiji and Kyoya sitting in the back. The smaller of the two blushed as he was sitting right between Reiji's long legs, the pyro's crotch touching his lower back. "Enjoy your ride!"

Reiji was completely tense as they started up a ramp, the loud clacking sound driving him closer and closer to insanity. A worker at the top of the hill waved at them as they flew down a small dip in the river, splashing them slightly. A few minutes later, Reiji realized how to make this more bearable. Before making any moves, the pyro checked to make sure Gingka and Jinga were occupied. The twins were pointing out views of other rides that they would be going on later, so he was in the clear. The Flurry of Dancing Snakes grinned and carefully leaned forward, his lips at Kyoya's ear.

"So...are you wet yet?"

Kyoya just about flew up out of the log. He turned and glared at his friend, the effect lost due to his blush. "Fuck-off..."

Gingka grinned and jumped up and down between's his brother's legs. "The final drop~! Guys, make sure to smile~!" They rose up high into a piss-ass cabin at the top of a hill, another worker waving at them as a bright flash of light blinded the teens. Suddenly they were plummeting straight down, Gingka and Jinga cheering while Reiji screwed his eyes shut and screamed bloody murder. Kyoya simply cackled madly.

When they crashed into the water, everyone was soaked to the bone. Gingka and Jinga's spikes were already reforming while Reiji's red strands lay flat. Kyoya snickered. They pulled back up to the line and piled out, thanking the man who helped them off before running out of the line.

"That was awesome~!" Gingka called, running over to the photo booth to look for their log. He found it and burst into laughter. "Oh my god Reiji! You look like you're gonna shit a brick!"

The pyro was wringing out his hair as he glared at the teen. "You know how I am with water, you little twit."

* * *

><p>As they sat down in the raft for <em>Roman Rapids<em>, Reiji fastened his seatbelt tightly across his abdomen. "Okay...I can do this..." He told himself, ignoring Jinga's amused smirk. They started along the river, an elderly couple sitting in the six-person raft with them. Gingka was once again vibrating in his seat as they approached the first small drop. Reiji flinched as he was splashed by the water.

"Here it comes!" Jinga warned them all, pointing straight ahead to a row of four water falls pouring down from the right. The raft began to turn as it floated along, perfectly aligning Reiji with the falling water. The pyro screwed his eyes shut and dodged the best he could as he was pounded four times in a row by the falls. The small elderly couple remained perfectly dry. When they exited the ride, Reiji's hair – which had just regained it's form after the log flume – was once again plastered to his skull. He glared at his lover as the smaller redhead struggled not to laugh at him.

Kyoya snickered as they headed towards the final water ride. "Hey Reiji, you look like a drowned cat."

The Serpent blader came very close to pushing the teen off the bridge they were currently walking on. He held himself back though, and played the scene where he fucked the greenette over and over in his head. This certainly helped in calming the red-head down, and his lecherous grin was back in place as they headed onto _Escape From Pompeii_. Everyone walked right through the line and into the front row of the boat, Gingka and Jinga sitting comfortably between Reiji and Kyoya. They grabbed onto the Oh-Shit bar and soon were heading up the ramp.

When the teens were in the dark enclosed building, Reiji finally felt at ease. Loud sounds of cracking walls and crumbling structures warmed his heart as they cruised through the ride. When fire erupted around them, the pyro grinned happily...until two large doors opened to reveal the drop outside. Everyone gripped the bar as they flew downwards, causing a huge splash that drenched them all to the point that their shorts rode up their asses, and their shirts became worthless from the sheer amount of chlorine in the water. As they rode back to the line, kids with water guns up on dry land shot at them as they passed by. Reiji was held back from killing them by Jinga, the smaller redhead much preferring to be able to come back to the park in the future.

* * *

><p>Gingka and Jinga were smart. The twins, having come to this park so many times in the past, brought dry clothes to change into. Kyoya did not, but thanks to his thoughtful lover, he was able to put on a dry pair of shorts and a green tank top. Reiji also did not bring any clothes, and he had to search through the shops to find something to wear.<p>

Once everyone was changed and dry, and Reiji was wearing black TRIPP short-shorts and a _Fear the FOUR_ shirt, they decided on heading to the roller coasters. Reiji's hair was reforming again, and he hoped beyond all hope that there would be no more water.

"Alright, we have to do this one before all others." Gingka said, pointing up at _The Griffon_. They all watched as park-goers rode to the top of the first drop and stopped when they were right over the edge. The red-head counted out loud to five, then right on cue the people dropped straight down the coaster.

Reiji grinned. "That's more like it!" He lead the group into the line and cut to the front, flashing his wristband at the worker helping people on. The man gestured to the front row, and the teens filed in, walking to one end while six other people filled up the seats beside them. As they started upwards, Reiji asked Jinga to hand him his hair gel.

"Sure, here ya go." The redhead dug into his lover's pocket and pulled out a small tube of gel. He handed it to the pyro and watched the red-head swipe some into his hair, then hand the container back. "Ah, I see what you're doing..." He grinned and placed the gel back into the pocket, making sure it was zipped shut as to avoid a _Final Destination_ moment. When they reached the top and slipped gently over the edge, Gingka began to count the seconds.

_"One! Two! Three! Four! Five~!"_ And they dropped, each person on the ride screaming their lungs out. Reiji's hair sprang back into form with the aid of the gel as they flew through the track. They came up to the second drop not long after, and once again Gingka shouted out the five-second wait before they plummeted back down to Earth. They all had to agree, this was certainly the best coaster any of them had ever been on.

* * *

><p><em>Alpengeist<em>, _The Loch Ness Monster_, and finally _Apollo's Chariot_ followed. The teens were completely drained of energy by now, but the adrenaline was still flowing through them. Very interesting combination, yes? Jinga suggested they go to _Das Festhaus_ in Germany to get the best chocolate cake in the world. The others agreed, and soon they headed off to the land of beer and chocolate.

On the to the food, they came across _Curse of DarKastle_. Gingka whined and begged his twin to go on it before eating, and the redhead gave in with no resistance – they did have a pass to cut in line, after all. So the teens ran through to the front of the line once more and piled into the front row of a sleigh. They put on their 3-D glasses and pulled the bars into their laps before jerking forward into the castle. The wonderful tale of a man turning into a werewolf – and we're talking about a real werewolf here – played out before them as they rode through the castle halls and rooms. Gingka and Jinga laughed as a skull cackled madly at them while silverware began to attack.

When the ride was over, the teens headed on out to finally get something in their stomachs. Gingka and Jinga ran right into the line for food, each grabbing a piece of cake...and cheese sticks. Bad combination, yes, but it was what they wanted. Reiji and Kyoya also took the cake, though tentatively. You see, this cake is pure chocolatey goodness – to the point that with one bite, you will go into a diabetic coma. We're talking chocolate cake with chocolate icing between each of the three layers, plus thick chocolate icing all around and on top of it, plus a dollop of just a bit more chocolate icing. Chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate. As the teens sat down and each took a bite, they all groaned as their mouths hosted a party, and everyone was coming.

* * *

><p>Several small rides followed their 'lunch', including <em>Da Vinci's Cradle<em>, _Der Wirbelwind_, and _Le Catapult_. Sure, those rides were all well-and-good, but the teens began to crave something more...aggressive. They had been running all round the park, going from one country to the next. They stopped by the Wolf exhibit and watched the animals come up and stare at them, and even walked through the aviary. Gingka realized the perfect thing.

"How about _Der Autobahn_?" The red-head suggested.

Jinga perked up. "Hey, that's a great idea!"

Reiji raised a hand. "Sorry teach, where are we going now?" He asked as they headed back into Germany.

Gingka turned and grinned at him. "Bumper cars~!"

After waiting in the long-ass line, the teens ran out onto the floor, each searching for a car. Reiji set his eyes on a bright green one and headed straight for it. He sat down and put on the seatbelt, his long legs still cramped even though it was the adult ride. Kyoya threw himself into a nice teal one, waving at his lover as the twins both shared a dark blue car. When the bell rang and the juice was flipped on, the teens began driving around. Gingka and Jinga simply cruised around while their lovers did the opposite.

Reiji had just succeeded in destroying the hopes and dreams of some sixteen year-old when he caught sight of Kyoya. The teens were now facing each other, no cars between them – even though they were on opposite sides of the drive floor. Kinda weird, but we're not going to question it. Reiji smirked. Kyoya narrowed his eyes. They were off in the same instant, both charging straight at each other. Gingka and Jinga stopped their driving and watched as their lovers were merely a foot away from crashing, when the ride was over. The cars all slowed to a halt, Reiji and Kyoya stopping just an inch from impact.

Jinga sighed. "We really can't take them anywhere."

Gingka nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Finally, there was only one more thing they could possibly do. Gingka dragged Kyoya into <em>The Land of the Dragons<em>. This attraction, mainly for children, was a giant obstacle course. Picture a cross between _Neverland_ and the beautiful colors of _Gran Pulse_. The twins led the way throughout the maze of ladders, slides, nets, and random water fountains that would shoot up into your face without warning. Everything was going fine until Reiji slammed his head against the roof of one of the towers.

"Damnit!" The teen fell onto his butt and rubbed his head, scaring a couple of small children. Jinga snickered and knelt down beside him.

"You okay?"

"No...I think I might be dying..." The pyro swooned and fell to the side, his head landing on Jinga's crotch.

The smaller redhead was not amused. "Cute, real cute. Get your ass up an we'll-"

"It got me!"

The couple jumped and ran out of the tower onto another bridge. Each bridge in this course was made of a thick net, of which Gingka was now stuck in. The red-head's foot was caught in the safety net beneath the main one, his ankle twisted at an odd angle. Jinga ran forward to a panicking Kyoya and together they helped his twin out okay.

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna die." Gingka laughed and ran on ahead, leaving three face-palming teens behind him.

* * *

><p>Reiji peered into the rearview mirror, the sight of his lover and Gingka resting their heads against each others' causing him to smile. Kyoya turned in the front passenger seat and smirked.<p>

"They had a good time today." The greenette noted, turning to face the road again.

Reiji nodded. "Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Truth abides by true self. xD<strong>

**I have NEVER been to both Busch Gardens Africa (Tampa Bay, Florida) OR Europe (Williamsburg, Virginia) **

**So yeah. xD**

**Please R&R! **

**Falco276 out! :D**


	79. Glorious Food!

**Glorious Food!**

Kyoya poked his head into his lover's kitchen pantry, the teen in search of food. Funny thing about teenage boys – most males, even – they will eat anything. At least once – twice if they remain curios about it after first being disappointed. The greenette scanned the shelves, noting how there was little-to-nothing upon them. He pulled his head out and closed the door, his eyes now set on the fridge. He opened the white door, looked inside, and certainly found something to eat.

If he was a fucking rabbit.

Strawberries, carrots, celery, cucumbers, apples and more were all that could be seen. Truth be told, Kyoya has never had to look through his lover's food until now. Usually the red-head would go grocery shopping with him if he wanted to stay over, and that is when he would pick up manly food – bacon, steaks, even delicious hot dogs. Apparently if he did not announce his stay, he was going to starve. He shut the fridge and peeked into the freezer above it. Nothing but sea-salt ice creams. How Gingka wasn't dead by now amazed him. Kyoya shut the door and sighed, his stomach rumbling as it was already half-past noon and he had yet to eat anything.

Gingka walked into the kitchen, blue boxers nearly falling off his thin frame as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Where's all the food?" Kyoya asked, completely ignoring his lover's cuteness in favor of being fed.

Gingka blinked. "It's in the fridge..." He nudged the older teen out of the way and helped himself to a cucumber. He broke it in half and held a piece out to Kyoya. The greenette took it and stared at it like it was a used diaper.

"What do I do with it?" He asked.

"You eat it?" Gingka took a bite of his healthy food and sighed happily. "Ah, I love feeling all healthy and what-not." He noticed a trail of water from the condensing food slip down it's side. Not wanting it to drip all over his hand, Gingka slowly licked up the side of the cucumber.

Kyoya suddenly didn't think healthy food was all that bad – well, dick-shaped vegetables, anyway.

* * *

><p>After a wonderful round of fucking, Gingka and Kyoya sat on the large couch in the family room. The red-head was getting hungry again, and so far he and his lover have yet to go out to buy more food. Real food. Food filled with high-fructose corn syrup and sugar. And trans fats. Gotta love the trans fats. He turned to his boyfriend and told him this, the red-head blinking up at him.<p>

"But I'm too tired to go out~" Gingka whined, yawning and snuggling up closer to his lover's side. Kyoya was not going to fall for this.

"Seriously, I need real food." The greenette reminded the younger teen.

The brown-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Damnit Kyoya...fine, I'll go out and buy you some food." The teen shoved himself up from the couch and headed down into the garage, grumbling and swearing all the way. He climbed into the Light Cycle and closed the canopy, the sound of rain starting up irking him further. The garage door opened up and he was off, speeding through the sudden downpour of rain towards the store.

* * *

><p>Reiji, Kyoya, Gingka, and Jinga now stood in the back yard the following morning. It was a clear, sunny Sunday, and they were separated into two pairs. Reiji and Kyoya stood together, their lovers glaring at them a few yards away. Between them was a large blue tarp with piles of food. The two semes of the group both claim that fatty, greasy, artery-clogging food is the way to go. The twins, on the other hand, disagree. Now the two teams were armed with their eating preferences, and they were poised to strike.<p>

Gingka dashed forward and picked up a tub of strawberries. Reiji and Kyoya started for their ammo as well, and the red-head had only a second before a steak slapped him in the face. He growled and opened his berries, pelting the older teens with them. Jinga ran up to his brother's side and chucked a cucumber at Reiji's head, the vegetable breaking in half when it collided with the pyro's spiky hair. Reiji and Kyoya tag-teamed Gingka, the two semes throwing mini corn-dogs at the red-head.

Jinga shot-put a watermelon towards Reiji, and missed. Instead it smacked onto the ground and exploded, covering the red-head and Kyoya with juice – some splashing Jinga's legs. Gingka let out a war cry and leapt into the air, an apple in each hand. While air-born, the teen chucked one at his lover, then held the remaining fruit until he crashed into the greenette. He shoved it into Kyoya's mouth and cried out in victory.

Reiji now had Jinga pinned to the ground, a thick hot dog in his hand. He grinned down at his lover and licked up the side of the meat made from various animals. His little redhead lover looked up at him with disgust before the wiener was shoved into his mouth, the teen chocking on it for a moment as he tasted greasy defeat.

* * *

><p>The two couples wound up sitting outside and eating the remaining food, deciding to agree that they had different tastes, and that would never change. Gingka and Jinga's cats came out and each nommed on a hot dog before curling up in the lawn while the teens talked about the most random of things. They could all agree that it was a day well spent, though Gingka swore never to spend so much on food ever again – half of it was already being carried away by ants. Everyone strolled inside to help themselves to ice cream – a treat they could all love.<p>

That's what love is – accepting each other's tastes in food, so long as you share at least one.

* * *

><p><strong>Food fights sound fun. Not! xD<strong>

**R&R! **

**Falco276 out! :D**


	80. In the Dark

**A/N: The following chapter is the reason for why there have not been any updates. We had a severe storm about two weeks ago, and my sleeping cycle was disturbed, therefore no writing got done. Also, I had THOUGHT I uploaded chapter 78, and I DID, but I hadn't actually placed it into the BttB section on this site. My bad? XD And furthermore, this chapter wasn't even planned until after the storm, when I figured, "hey, what would my gay boys do during a storm?" and the answer was: fucking. Enjoy being teased. : D**

**In the Dark**

Gingka, Jinga, and Reiji sat on the floor of the twins' room, the three teens playing a game of _Truth or Dare_. Reiji had just finished licking the sole of his foot when they heard thunder in the distance.

"My babies!" Gingka ran out of the room, Reiji quirking a brow at his lover.

"He means the cats." Jinga assured him. They listened as the front door was thrown open, then slammed shut. Another loud bang of thunder came, sounding closer. A few moments later, the door opened and closed again just as the sky opened up. A drenched Gingka came back into the room holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his arms.

"I am wet..." The red-head stated.

"Yes, you most certainly are." Jinga praised his brother's observance. Everyone cringed as thunder sounded just above them, the house shaking dramatically. Gingka stepped over to the TV situated atop a dresser and flipped to the news.

"Guys..." The brown-eyed boy turned up the volume just as the meteorologist began mentioning tornadoes in the Virginia Beach area.

And the power went out.

Gingka began to freak out immediately, the teen backing up until he hit the bunk bed and just standing there. Jinga, though more calm than his twin, crawled over to Reiji and sat down in his lap, just for assurance that his lover wasn't going anywhere.

"Kyoya's on his way here..." Gingka whispered. "He said he had to do something after school, that he would come here when he was done...he's out in this..." Suddenly the sound of pouring rain seemed to become much louder and heavier. Gingka stealthily ran around his twin and Reiji to the living room and shoved the vertical blinds aside. He stared out onto the front porch and saw hail the size of golf balls falling everywhere. They never got hail – it was rare if they did, even in the winter. The teen was starting to feel panicked – his lover was outside in this weather, Kyoya didn't have a car yet, he still rode his damn bike! How many times had Gingka told him to get a car? Okay, zero, but now it was definitely at the top of his list of things to pester his lover about.

Back in Gingka and Jinga's room, Reiji, being the pyro he is, flicked his wrist and carefully held a small ball of fire and illuminated hissing snakes in his hand. He looked down at Jinga, the smaller redhead staring at the flame warily like it was going to singe his hair. The red-head smirked and kissed Jinga on the head, then with another flick of his wrist, lit all the candles in the room at once. A long time ago, when these two teens were first starting out, Jinga had picked up the habit of placing candles in convenient places around his room to make it feel more like Reiji was there whenever he wasn't. Reiji had always been flattered by this, and now the candles had a useful purpose – other than a romantic touch to sex.

Jinga got out of Reiji's lap and headed out into the hallway. The entire house was pitch-dark, even though it was only four-thirty in the afternoon. He heard Reiji come up behind him.

"Could you light the candles in the rest of the house?" He asked, smiling innocently up at his lover.

Reiji rolled his eyes. "No shit." He snapped his fingers, and the house was lit. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, Damian had decorated the house with candles in every room specifically for whenever the power would go out. On the north walls of the dining and living rooms, there were two wall-mounted candelabras. Of course there was a regular Monet painting on the center of the walls, but who cares – the teens have been meaning to replace them anyway. Also in the living room, several huge candles were scattered along the bookshelves, and the fireplace held twelve of the damn things on a fancy stand. The family room was not left out in the possibility of a black-out, and more big-ass candles were on the coffee table, the end tables, and the eating table. The whole house looked nice and cozy like this – almost like how a cabin in the middle of the woods would look. Reiji was now half expecting some bulking guy in a flannel shirt to come traipsing in with an axe over his shoulder.

Jinga thanked his lover and walked into the living room to stand by his twin.

"He's not home yet..." Gingka muttered, shifting restlessly.

"He'll be here." Just as Jinga said it, the teens watched as Kyoya came hauling-ass down the driveway. His bike was apparently long forgotten as he ran through the downpour of rain, his hair plastered to his head, his clothes stuck to his body. The greenette cut through the lawn and jumped onto the front porch, Gingka running to let him in.

"Kyoya!" Gingka wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face in his soaked shirt. "I thought you were gonna die!"

Kyoya was panting like he had run a marathon – and maybe he did, who knows when he decided to leave his bike in favor of running.

"It was weird..." He gasped out. "The storm came out of nowhere – trees started falling, the traffic lights went out..." He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and patted Gingka on the back. "I said fuck it and got off my bike, there was so much flooding I couldn't pedal through it."

"Come on, we gotta get you out of these clothes." Gingka said, tugging on Kyoya's arm.

Reiji snickered. "Kinky~"

Jinga punched his lover's arm. "Asshole – Kyoya could've been killed."

"You have such confidence in me." Kyoya observed, glaring at the smaller redhead.

* * *

><p>Gingka and Kyoya sat on the black-carpeted floor of the bathroom, the younger of the two helping his lover out of his wet clothes. Reiji had been kind enough to light the candles in there as well – all of varying sizes situated atop the toilet and around the counter. Gingka hid his face from his lover's eyes with the help of the dim, flickering light of the flames as he finished pulling off Kyoya's pants.<p>

"There, we should have enough hot water left for you to take a shower." The red-head set the clothes in the sink and stood up. "I'll just-"

"Stay in here." Kyoya got to his feet and took Gingka by the wrist. "I can make this storm a little more interesting..." He hinted, stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"Reiji's rubbing off on you." He commented, smirking as he placed a hand on the greenette's wet hair.

"In more ways than one."

* * *

><p>Reiji sat on the floor in the hallway, his ear pressed up against the bathroom door as he listened to Gingka's lewd moans. He was snickering to himself as his lover's twin was fucked in the next room, his own pleasured moans hardening at the pleasurable sounds coming from behind the door.<p>

"What are you doing?" Jinga asked.

Reiji waved at his lover in a 'shut up, I am trying to listen!' gesture. "Kyoya's fucking Gingka against the counter – wait..." He pressed his ear a little closer. "No, now their against the wall with the towel rack."

The redhead quirked a brow. "How can you tell just from listening?"

"I'm just that awesome." Reiji waited a moment before looking up at Jinga with a devilish smirk.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was-"

"You want to fuck me." The smaller redhead folded his arms across his chest and stared down at his boyfriend. "Not happening."

Thunder rolled overhead again, the house shaking violently. Just after the sound died down, Reiji and Jinga heard a muffled scream come from the bathroom. The red-head grinned lecherously up at his lover, the smaller redhead scoffing and marching down the hall to stand in the doorway of his room.

"You're all perverts."

Reiji hurried to his feet and threw himself into the room just before Jinga slammed the door. He pouted at the teen.

"C'mon Jingie, we can't let those two out-sex us~"

Jinga glared, the effect lost in the dim light of the room. "We've already fucked during a power outage, there's no point doing it again."

"But this time we have competition!" The pyro whined. "And besides..." With a devilish smirk, the teen waved his hand, causing all the candles in the room to go out. He quietly came up behind the smaller redhead and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, bringing his lips to an ear. "It's fun to just feel around in the dark for each other, am I right, Jinga?" He nibbled lightly on the lobe, drawing a small shiver from the younger male.

"Damnit Reiji..." And the teen gave in.

* * *

><p>Damian sat comfortably on one of the large couches of his and Faust's living room, a heavy book in his hands, the sound of a page being turned echoing in the quiet room every few minutes. Kerbecks was sprawled out on the thick rug in front of the un-lit fireplace, his paws twitching every-so-often as he dreamed of chasing the evil squirrel that lived in the front yard. Faust was in the kitchen preparing dinner for he and his lover, the menu tonight featuring spaghetti laced with drugs to get the bluenette hot and bothered.<p>

When thunder boomed overhead, Kerbecks jumped up and started freaking out. He ran up to Damian and started pawing at his legs, whimpering and looking up with sad eyes. The bluenette man closed his book and scratched his dog behind the ears.

"Chill out, it's just a storm." He told the animal. The male continued petting and comforting his pet until the lights suddenly went out. He heard Faust swear in the kitchen, followed by the sound of a dish coming close to crashing onto the floor, before being caught. The silverette walked out holding the finished meal and glaring.

"Goddamn storm..." He set the food onto an end table and stepped into the entrance hall to look out the front door. Already the rain was flying sideways and trees were threatening to fall over. General Horogium sighed and turned to head back into the living room. "I think we should get ready for bed after we eat – this doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon.

Damian nodded as he continued to pet Kerbecks, the canine still whimpering with his tail tucked under his bum. "He's scared..." The bluenette muttered, barely noticing Faust as his lover sat down beside him with the plate of spaghetti.

"Wuss."

Damian glared at him in the dark. "Fuck off, he's been through a lot."

Faust rolled his glowing eyes and picked up his fork, twirling it in the noodles before holding it up to Damian. "Here, I already ate in the kitchen."

"That's a bad habit you have – always eating while you cook, so I'm the only one that gets the drugged food."

Faust's brows shot up behind his bangs.

"Yeah, I've known all along. In fact the drugs aren't drugs – they're ground-up Tic-Tacs." The bluenette leaned over and took the forkful of noodles into his mouth, staring up at his lover with heavy-lidded eyes as he slid his lips off the utensil. He slowly swallowed his mouthful and licked his lips.

"You little bastard..."

Damian just smirked and allowed the silverette to pin him to the couch without a fight.

* * *

><p>Da Xiang sat at the bar in the kitchen aboard <em>The Virgo Zurafa<em>, the creepy red emergency power lights helping him very little. Their yacht, though in port, was being tossed about by the wind and waves, making things very difficult for the two teens and their dog. Boogie and Chao-Xin were acting exactly the same – they were both freaking the Hell out. The small Beagle would not stop running back and forth throughout each room of the ship, Chao-Xin chasing him in an effort to hug something and keep himself calm. Da Xiang himself had barely escaped his lover's grasp when the power had first gone out. Unfortunately, since they had effectively 'parked' the yacht at the docks, they were plugged in. The large-ass power cable had shorted-out during the mass power outage, which meant the teens would certainly be in the dark for a while longer than their friends.

When Chao-Xin had finally calmed down, the mahagony took out his cell phone and called everyone in the Organization. Being the concerned teen he is, he wanted to be sure everyone was alive and okay. Most of the members – Ryuga and Ryutaro, especially – were not appreciative of his concerned calls. He passed the word on to Da Xiang that everyone was okay, and finally sat down at the bar, Boogie in his lap. The poor dog was exhausted from running around so much, and had simply collapsed in the middle of one of the halls.

"This is ridiculous..." Da Xiang muttered, slamming his iPhone onto the counter hard enough to nearly crack the screen. "How the Hell am I going to get through this storm?"

Chao-Xin grinned. "We can have sex!"

Da Xiang glared at him. "That's a Reiji answer..."

"Speaking of which, he was fucking Jinga when I called. He said something about Kyoya and Gingka going-at-it too." The mahagony Virgo blader sighed. "I feel so left out..."

"Too bad."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Chao-Xiang scenes in this story. Too kawaii. x3<strong>

**R&R! **

**Falco276 tackles seme Censor once again! xD**

**Censor: Please, just for the heck of it. I'm moving somewhere else. **


	81. One Night Will Remind You

**A/N: I owe you guys SO MANY CHAPTERS! I've been very busy lately - my seme and I both graduated from high school, we went on vacation with her family, and I've been getting the house ready for her to move in in about a month. During the vacation, we stayed at the Great Wolf Lodge here in Virginia and went to Busch Gardens TWO DAYS IN A ROW, MY BLISTERS HAVE BLISTERS! And my nose is burnt. T^T Point is - I had a lot to get ready when they sprung the question of going with them, and so I didn't upload last week. I did some writing during the vacation, but didn't find out we had free internet there until day 3, and by then I was too tired. XD Next up will be a chapter title 'Graducation', and I MEANT to spell it that way - the scores (don't know who yet) get on the TERMINATOR SALVATION game are what my seme and I got when we played. I beat her every time, and even got ELITE five times. : D The first song mentioned in this chapter, my mother danced to it at HER Seignior Prom! I wanted to have it in here. : D The second song can be heard in the background when sam goes to FLYNN'S in TRON: Legacy. As a reminder, you can always find me on most social sites - just go to my profile on this site and check out the links. I love talking to you guys about BttB and getting to know you. ^^ On July First, I will add a chapter to 'Elementary My Dear' about BttB - mostly deciding how to continue on after ending this 'part' of it. Hope everyone is doing well!**

**One Night Will Remind You**

Jinga was having a fucking heart attack. Here the smaller redhead was, in the middle of his room, dressed properly in a nice black tux with a crisp white shirt and checkered tie. His shoes were shiny enough to blind anyone, and his hair was...as unmanageable as ever. The teen looked at the clock on his FiOS box again, and made an anxious sound in his throat as he saw it was already close to nine-thirty. The prom had started an hour and a half ago, and Reiji was nowhere to be found.

Gingka and Kyoya had offered to stay behind and wait until the pyro picked up his lover, but Jinga had been the kind twin and shooed his brother out of the house for 'the biggest night of their young lives'. That had been an hour ago. The Nobody blader growled and whipped out his cell phone, violently pressing the speed-dial with Reiji's number for the eleventh time that night.

When the voicemail started up, the smaller redhead grit his teeth. "Damnit Reiji, I swear to Hell – if you don't get here within five fucking minutes, I'm shoving my Darkstorm Pegasus C:F (Crystal Fury) so far up your ass-" The doorbell rang. Jinga flipped his phone shut and ran to answer the door, throwing it open hard enough for it to slam against the wall. The smaller redhead was all prepped-and-ready to scream at his lover, until he saw him.

Reiji stood on his front porch in a black tux much like his own. The pyro wore a deep purple shirt that really brought out his eyes, and he was standing there sheepishly holding a baby-blue corsage. He ran a hand through his spiked hair and looked at his lover with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry babe, I kinda had to take care of some things...and I couldn't find my left shoe."

"Reiji, where the fuck have you been?" Jinga asked, close to hysterics. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of this – he was a guy, only girls ever freaked out about shit like this. Well, creepy-preppy-bitchy girls.

"I was getting everything ready." He replied, honestly. His boyfriend just stared at him.

"The prom is almost over – you said yesterday that everything was going to be fine, that you weren't going to fuck it up, and you-" He was cut off as the taller male kissed him. It was one of those shut-up-so-I-can-apologize kisses.

"I'm sorry." Reiji whispered once he pulled back, their lips still touching just the slightest. "But I'm here now, so why don't we go crash this thing?" He held out the corsage.

Jinga eyed him. "...you owe me a decent dance."

* * *

><p>Reiji and Jinga strolled into the gymnasium, the poor student who was tasked with taking pictures of couples nodding off in his chair. Reiji nudged the boy's shin with the tip of his boot and the teen shot up. Once their picture was taken – three times on account of the kid's yawning causing him to mess up – the two teens made their way onto the 'dance floor'. The gym was all decked-out in royal blue and deep gold banners, matching balloons floating up in the rafters of the ceiling. Chao-Xin had volunteered to DJ for the night, the mullet-haired teen playing mostly Eighties songs. Though majority of youth these days had no idea who the artists were, they didn't complain – which might have had something to do with Aguma standing right by Chao-Xin, arms folded, looking all menacing and what-not.<p>

"Gingka!" Jinga called to his twin, the red-head slow dancing with Kyoya. The brown-eyed boy gave a small wave, not wanting to leave his green-hared lover for even a moment. Jinga just grinned and turned to look up at Reiji. "So, you gonna ask me to dance or what?"

The pyro gulped. "Dude, this song is like, bad luck..."

Jinga rolled his eyes. "Just because people died whenever that song started up in the movie doesn't mean we're gonna die in some freak accident."

"Yeah, but it's still a creepy song."

"It's a stalker song." Jinga pointed out, staring up at his lover.

"Exactly, creepy song." Reiji agreed.

"You stalked me."

"...ah. Yes, let's dance." The red-head held his hand out to the smaller redhead and bowed. Jinga snorted and took the pale hand into his own and was swiftly tugged forward right into Reiji's chest. "Close enough for ya?" He smirked and placed a hand at the boy's hip, the other threading his fingers together with Jinga's and bringing their hands to his chest. Jinga blushed and put his free hand on Reiji's shoulder, the couple receiving several odd stares from other teens in the building.

_"There is someone...walking behind you...turn around...look at me~"_

Jinga shuddered at the lyrics – he had to admit, it wasn't the most pleasant song to dance to. Any time he heard it, and he had a feeling this was the same with every other human being, he always felt like someone really was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck would stand on end, and he'd suddenly feel the urge to hide. He heard a chuckle from overhead and he looked up to glare at Reiji.

"You're cute when you're freaked out." Reiji complimented the smaller redhead.

"Fuck off..."

When the song finally ended, Chao-Xin picked up a mic and turned down the music. "Alright, this one is for my lovely friend Reiji and his butt-buddy Jinga!" Everyone in the gym turned to look at the grinning pyro. Jinga buried his face into Reiji's chest in shame. "Enjoy this one dude!" Chao-Xin pulled out a Journey album and blew the dust off the record. A few teens dancing right in front of the station coughed as the thick layer of dust hit them, the mahagony ignoring them as he set the needle in place.

Reiji fucking threw his head back, grinned like a madman, and screamed when the opening notes to _Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)_ poured out into the gym. He grinned down at his lover and kissed him hard on the lips, the smaller redhead's eyes wide in confusion.

"Knew you'd love it ya crazy bastard!" Chao-Xin shouted, jumping down from the platform to grab Da Xiang and drag the dark haired Giraffe blader onto the dance floor. Everyone wound up going along with the music – Hell, if the song had no effect on you, you were basically dead inside. Reiji and Jinga began grinding their bodies together in slow, sensual motions, the shorter of the two grinning as his ass was grabbed by the pyro. Gingka had his ass up against Kyoya's crotch and was moving up and down against his lover's body with the rhythm of the song. The young red-head turned and slid down against his lover until his lips were a mere inch from Kyoya's clothed member, brown eyes staring up at the older teen teasingly. The greenette groaned and pulled Gingka back up to grind against him again, the music spurring the two on.

_"Someday love will find you! Break those chains that bind you! One night will remind you how we touched and went our separate ways!"_

Jinga was infected by the song as much as Reiji was, the two teens trying their hardest to get their bodies closer to each other amidst the crowd of dancing couples. He was completely thrown off-guard when at the final passionate cries from Steve Perry, Reiji dipped him so slowly and carefully, he was only an inch from the floor before the pyro kissed him. Applause rang out at the end of the song, Chao-Xin hopping back up to his post to continue on with his job. Reiji raised Jinga up from the floor and winked at him.

"I'm gonna help myself to a drink, you want anything?" Reiji asked, chest rising and falling rapidly from moving so vigorously. Jinga was immediately on Sphincter Alert.

"...you're not gonna spike it, are you?"

The pyro looked at him with a hurt expression. "Now would I do that?" He received a blank stare.

"...I'm getting my own drink."

* * *

><p>Reiji strolled to the passenger door of his green Mustang and pulled it open, bowing to Jinga. The smaller redhead rolled his eyes and slid into his seat, the pyro prancing around to get into the driver's seat.<p>

"You're very flamboyant tonight." Jinga grumbled, rubbing at his right eye. The redhead was utterly exhausted from all the dancing his lover had dragged him into – twelve songs in a row, all fast-paced and ear-pounding. This was the first time the teen had been able to sit down since leaving the house earlier that night. His eyes began to slide shut as Reiji drove him home, the vibrations of the car pulling him into sleep. He jerked when a hand shook his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep yet Jingie, you gotta stay up for a little while longer."

The smaller redhead growled and blinked furiously, trying his best to keep his eyes open and on the road. As they were turning onto his block, Jinga watched Gingka and Kyoya fly by on his twin's bike, the pair making a sharp turn into the driveway. The teen shifted in his seat, ready to drag himself out of the car and force himself into the house – if he didn't collapse on the front lawn. This wouldn't be a problem if Reiji had picked him up on time for the prom – but no, the damn pyro had 'things to do', and then they spent so much time dancing, the poor kid had stopped hearing what songs were playing half-way through. Jinga couldn't feel his feet as he finally stepped out of the Mustang, the large muscle car parked beside his brother's bike. He heard the distant sound of Gingka giggling from around the corner at the front door, his twin probably trying to figure out a way to get laid.

Reiji walked around the back of the car and scooped Jinga into his arms, the redhead so tired he could only manage a glare. The red-head strode along the concrete path to the front porch and was able to see through the glass door as Kyoya rid Gingka of his dress shirt and threw it over a chair.

(SKIPPING 4 WAY LEMON SCENE!)

The four teens lay tangled on the bed, each breathing rapidly and laughing quietly to themselves. None of them, in their wildest dreams, would have thought this is where they would end up – sweaty, sated, and exhausted after sharing their bodies with each other. Just goes to show, you really never know.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Falco276! :D**


	82. Bundle of Joy

**Bundle of Joy**

Nine months go by fast.

If you're not the one who's pregnant.

As Loz ran through the hospital behind his wife, his mind flashed back to everything leading up to this very moment.

Kadaj and Loz Valentine stood in the garden of their family's estate, a light layer of snow on the ground, and delicate ice crystals hanging from the leaves of the bushes and trees. The smaller of the two was pondering something as his brother flicked and icicle off a low-hanging tree branch.

"I don't know what to tell you, brother." Kadaj said. "The only thing I can think of...is to swap out her pills and let Nature take it's course."

Loz furrowed his brow. "But...wouldn't she...kill me for something like that?" He received a smirk. "And I don't think I would survive her...you know..." The greenette looked away in modesty.

"But brother," Kadaj clapped a hand on the taller man's shoulder, "that just means you'll have to get her pregnant faster!"

"But I-"

"Trust me. You two are ready, and she won't kill you, per se." He smiled and turned to leave the grounds. "Just go for it – you two would make great parents."

* * *

><p>"You...did...what?" Tifa stared at her husband in shock, her mouth open as she tried to find something more to say to the cowering male.<p>

"Kadaj said that we would make great parents and-"

"You listened to him?" The brunette looked at him as if he were crazy. "Loz...I thought we talked about your brother – how he says things for the sole purpose of getting you in trouble." She sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Though he is right...on some level."

Loz' expression changed to confusion.

Tifa smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I think we're ready for this." She pulled back and rest a hand on her husband's cheek. "But I swear to Hell Loz – you pull something like this again, I'll take you in to get neutered."

* * *

><p>"Oh honey, I'm so proud!" Lucrecia pulled Loz into her bosom and hugged him tight. She looked over her son's flailing arms as he struggled to breathe. Tifa was sitting on a sofa, her stomach standing out much more now that she was five months in. "Is it a boy or a girl?"<p>

The brunette smiled. "We're going to wait until after the baby is born – we want it to be a surprise." She watched her Mother In-Law release her struggling child to run over and sit beside herself.

"So how are you doing the birth?" The woman inquired.

"The usual – hospital, lots of drugs, big-ass needle, and a singular doctor in the room – no peppy nurses screaming at me." She received a chuckle.

"I remember when my babies came into the world...I put my husband through Hell each nine months." Both women looked over at King sitting in his usual chair, newspaper covering his face. "Dear?" Lucrecia addressed the ravenette.

Two dark blue eyes peeked over the edge of the paper.

"Aren't you going to congratulate your friend?"

King sighed and folded up the news, setting it on the end table before standing up and approaching them both. He sat beside his wife and looked past her at the younger woman. "Congratulations Tifa. You'll make a wonderful mother." His eyes darted to his wife in a, 'was that good?' glance. When Lucrecia gave a slight nod he retreated back to his chair and newspaper.

* * *

><p>And now Loz ran behind his wife, following her and the cheering nurse to the birthing room.<p>

Tifa being Tifa, she knew when she would be ready to give birth. Her water had broken seven hours ago, much to her husband's panic as he tried to haul her into the truck. The female had calmly told him to get her more pickles and ice cream as she moved from the wet spot on the couch into a chair. Tifa spent several hours keeping herself happy and well-fed until the pain became unbearable.

Now they whizzed past several doctors and nurses into the room, Tifa literally throwing herself into the bed and slamming her feet into the stirrups. She yelled at the nurse to get the drugs moving – told her how close the contractions were, what time her water broke, and didn't stop swearing.

"Give me the fucking drugs damnit! I'm shoving a fucking child out of my _God-damned vagina here!"_

Loz was pulled out of the room by a doctor and was handed some scrubs. He hurried into them and ran back to his wife's side, the normally calm woman screaming at the cooing nurse to leave now that the doctor was here.

Once the blond perky thing was gone, Tifa seemed to relax.

"Alright, is this your first?" The doctor asked, snapping on some gloves and wheeling towards them in his little seat.

Tifa nodded. "Yes – how close am I?" She asked, her hand squeezing Loz' own to the point that he heard several bones crack.

The doctor leaned forward and nodded to himself. "Ma'am, you're doing just fine – I don't know how you lasted this long, but..." He stood and tilted a mounted mirror so she could see between her own legs. "There's the head."

Tifa smiled, and Loz could only stare at her. Her hair was a complete mess, her face pale and tired, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she concentrated on breathing. She looked ready to die any second.

But that smile, knowing everything was about to be worth it, made Loz so happy to be alive.

The moment of admiration and love was interrupted by a scream – and the greenette realized it was his wife. He clasped their entwined hands in his free one and gripped them tight.

"This is it, Tifa...this is it." Loz told her, the sound of the bones in his hand breaking drowned out by the woman's screams of pain.

"And...here we go!" The doctor held up their beautiful baby with a big grin. "It's a girl!"

Tifa started crying. And laughing. Apparently she couldn't decide on which to do, so she settled on both.

A nurse – professional looking this time – walked in with the clear plastic bassinet and things for the baby. She held up the long scissors to Loz.

The Valentine choked on his own breath as he cut the cord with one hand, his child being swiftly wrapped up in a blanket. He felt a tug on his broken fingers, but couldn't look away from his baby girl.

"Watch her, Loz..." Tifa said sternly. Her husband nodded and stepped away from his wife, his broken hand falling out of her loose grip so he could be closer to the nurse.

He had been warned several times during those nine months to make sure he kept their child in his sight at all times to be sure nothing happened. Now his green eyes watched as her little feet were pressed into an ink pad and then onto paper, her tiny hands following. The nurse turned and handed his freshly-cleaned baby to him gently, his arms instinctively holding her close to him as he began to cry.

"Name?" The nurse asked, waiting patiently behind Loz as he stepped over to his wife so she could see what they created.

Tifa smiled. "Rina...Rina Andrea..." Her brow furrowed and she looked up at her husband's face. She saw that his eyes were locked onto their girl. "Loz?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Should she take your name or mine?"

Loz looked back at Rina and smiled. "Rina Andrea _Lockhart_ is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For full explantation on WTF happened - why this took so long to continue, why come back with this scene - please see my Tumblr. There is a link on my profile page on this site. Everything will be explained on my Tumblr.**

**To tell you the truth, I don't have one! xD**


	83. Eu du Halloween Town Y'11 PI

**Eu du Halloween Town**

**Yule '11 Part I**

"Bored...bored...bored..." Gingka raised his head from the carpeting to stare at Kyoya. When the greenette didn't bother to look up from his book, the teen let his head fall back down. "Still bored..."

Kyoya smirked and shut his book. "You bored there, Gingka?" His smirk grew into a playful grin when he received a glare from his lover. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno..." Gingka only gave that reply to see his boyfriend stare blankly at him. "Hmm...I know!" He sat up and grabbed Kyoya's hands in his own. "Let's go see Santa!"

"At the mall? Sure."

"No silly." The Pegasus blader stood up and pulled Kyoya to his feet. "Christmas Town! I wanna see the real Santa!"

The greenette held back a look of pure disdain, but it still snuck out as a grimace.

"What's that look for? Don't you wanna see Santa?"

"Gingka...you're what, nineteen now?"

He nodded.

"Let me break this to you slowly and carefully...Santa isn't real." The older boy patted his lover on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Kyoya? Of _course_ he's real! Every year he gives gifts to as many children as he can – toys for kids that have no hope left, and wonderful things for people who do good in the world!"

Kyoya had now touched on a subject that had irked him for many years. Every year the greenette has watched the person most dear to him write letters and send them away to a fat man in a red suit. Then the damn kid would make cookies by hand and leave them out at night with an antacid and aspirin. Each day of December - and this was probably the worst of it - Gingka would say something along the lines of how many more days until Santa was there – how he hoped he would get what he wanted, then correct himself and say that he always did.

Kyoya hated the fat man. Very much. Why should some pedophile get more attention from _his_ Gingka than he? It practically drove him to a point that he hated his lover this time of year.

During this little reverie of loathing for a bearded bastard, Gingka had whipped out his cell phone and called his twin to come over. He flipped the device shut and stared hard at Kyoya.

"We're seeing Santa. First though, Jinga brought up an interesting query, so we have to stop in Halloween Town first." The red-head sat down on a chair and stared at his huge Christmas tree centered in the front windows. The large faux tree was adorned with ornaments of every size and every color, Gingka and Jinga having never had a preference for what theme to give their tree since the house became theirs. He stared at all the baubles and candy canes, the little wooden trains and the glass figurines. He jumped when a car horn sounded outside, and he looked out the window past his twelve-foot inflatable Santa to see Reiji's Mustang pull into the driveway. The teen grinned and grabbed Kyoya's hand, dragging his boyfriend out into the cold winter air to meet his brother.

"Yo Gingka!" Reiji called, opening the door for Jinga. "What's this I hear about going to Halloween Town before seeing the fat-man himself?"

"Jinga and I haven't seen you guys there!" Both Kyoya and Reiji looked at each other. Gingka grabbed his twin and the redhead looked at his lover.

"My brother and I are both Vampiric when we go there. We're curious as to what you guys could be."

Kyoya held up a hand. "Gingka, I told you I went there before – nothing really happened."

Reiji waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, but you were all emo and 'Darkness within' then. Maybe now that you get laid, you'll have a bad-ass form or something." He received a glare from his friend. "Just saying..." Reiji threw out his arm and a Dark Corridor opened for them. "After you Jingie."

The redhead grumbled and stepped through followed by the others. He came out into Halloween Town, his appearance much like Gingka's – without the cute pumpkin mask and little black wings. The sound of his friends coming through behind him made him turn, then freeze in place as he stared at Reiji.

The pyro couldn't have been _more_ captured by this World – the damn sexy bastard took on a Demonic look, complete with elegant horns and a tail like Nightcrawler's. The redhead looked himself over and grinned, flexing his fingers in front of his face to get a good look at his claws.

"Don't know why I didn't do this sooner." He smirked at Jinga. "And _you_ look _adorable_."

Gingka quickly ran through and turned in time to see Kyoya sprout cute lion ears and a tail. They matched his hair with that beautiful silver-green color, and their shape reminded the red-head of a lion. He quickly jumped on his lover and began rubbing the ears.

_"Gingka! Stop...stop it..."_ Kyoya didn't know _why_ he was pounced, and he also didn't know _what_ Gingka was doing to make him feel like goo. He was soon standing there with a derpy expression, before he saw Jinga snickering at him. The teen growled and stood up straight, taking Jinga's wrists into his hands and stopping his boyfriend from performing any further abuse.

"Aw, they're so soft – just one more touch." The teen begged.

"No, Gingka."

* * *

><p>After stepping through the Christmas door in the Hinterlands, everyone took on their Holiday garb – their respective Halloween physical properties remaining.<p>

"All right, let's get this over with." Kyoya mumbled, staring questioningly at Reiji as icicles began to form dangling from his horns.

_"I-I-I-I'm freezing..."_ Reiji said through chattering teeth. He felt the added weight of the icicles lessen as Gingka broke two off.

"Look!" The red-head held them at his mouth. "I'm a walrus!"

Everyone stared at him.

Jinga coughed and pointed to Santa's house. "We're here." And suddenly his brother was several yards ahead of them, already at the door and knocking on it furiously.

Lo and behold, Santa Claus himself opened the door, his rather large silhouette streaming out onto the snow before them.

"Santa!" Gingka glomped the old man as best he could. The jolly fat-guy rolled his eyes and stepped back into his house, holding the door open for the rest of the teens to enter. They all ran in to escape from the cold and found mugs of hot cocoa on a coffee table. Each of them took one and began sipping happily.

"So...fat man..." Kyoya looked to Santa. "I need to talk with you."

Santa Claus pried Gingka off himself and led Kyoya into another room. "What is it?"

Kyoya watched Gingka leave the house in search of Reindeer and turned his attention back to the gift-giver. "What's your problem?" He glared when the bearded man gave a confused look. "What's so damn special about _you_?" The teen turned again to look out a window as a couple Reindeer fled from Gingka's attacks of love. "Every damn year he can't stop talking about you." He looked at him. "It's pissing me off."

Santa sighed. "Kyoya, that boy of yours is very special." He sat down in a lounge chair that groaned under his weight. "He asks for the same thing each year – and I always give it to him. He hasn't asked for anything else since he was a young boy." Santa picked up his own hot coa-coa and took a sip, dabbing at his beard with a gloved hand.

"Yeah? You gonna tell me what it is?"

The cup of steamy-chocolaty-goodness was set back down so piercing eyes could stare into Kyoya's soul. "Your happiness."

For only a moment, the teen stopped breathing. He looked back out the window at his lover, the red-head riding around on Donner, chasing the other Reindeer as he cackled madly.

"Now get out of my house and go see him."

Kyoya smirked and walked back out into the snow, the Reindeer all scattering like mad. Donner dashed out from under Gingka's butt and took off, leaving the teen in the snow.

"Ow...bitch." Gingka stood and dusted off his tush. "Hey Kyoya! Sorry they ran away, guess they don't like your new ears and tail."

Said tail swished in amusement. "C'mere."

"Hm?" The teen walked over and stared up at his lover. "What?" He was pulled into a tight hug before Kyoya pushed himself away and dropped a snowball onto Gingka's head. The red-head spluttered and glared up at his boyfriend. "Kyoya! What was that for?"

"You gonna talk or arm yourself?" The teen asked, revealing another snowball from behind his back.

And it was on. The young couple battled it out for more than three hours – Reiji and Jinga watching from within the safety of Santa's house. A stray snowball slammed into the windows more than once, startling the cuddling teens with each loud _FWUMP!_ against the glass. Neither Gingka nor Kyoya knew when to give up – the two pelted their ammo at each other like pitching machines, both sure they would win. When one's face would be met with wet snow, the other would receive a shot to the chest. If, say, there was a groin-hit, the person assaulted – usually Kyoya – was allowed one penalty throw. He always aimed for Gingka's face, and never missed.

Finally, the battlefield grew quiet. Gingka lowered his snowball and looked around the clearing.

No Kyoya.

_"Where are you...?"_ The teen questioned under his breath. Suddenly he was tackled from behind by his target, his face flying into the snow-covered ground. A set of cold, pale lips brushed just lightly over an ear.

_"Caught you."_

Gingka went still. He was turned over onto his back, Kyoya now sitting comfortably on his crotch. The teen didn't even care that his hands were being pinned above his head into the cold snow - the only thing he bothered to notice was the look in his lover's eyes. He'd seen this look before – the one of primal hunger, but it was different this time. A shudder passed through him as Kyoya leaned down and licked his jawline, his hips jerking a little at the tickling sensation. Gingka tried to find it in himself to pull his wrists free from Kyoya's grip so he could push his lover off himself, but instead he just lay there staring up into those hungry aquamarine eyes.

"Run Gingka."

"Wha...?"

Kyoya grinned ferally. "Run." He sprung off his lover and took a few steps back, waiting for the red-head to get to his feet. When he did, the greenette wasted no time in beginning to chase him, the younger male letting out a little squeak of fright as he fled from the hungry werewolf.

_"Heeeeellllllp!"_ Gingka ran all around Christmas Town – up the hills, down the hills, through Candy Cane Lane, and all up in Christmas Tree Plaza several times.

Then he thought of something – it was a stretch, but it just might work.

"Kyoya – _sit_!"

Kyoya's ass made contact with the snow so fast he didn't even have time to stop running. He skidded right into Gingka's legs and they both crashed into a snowbank.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kyoya, let's go." Gingka said to his lover. The greenette snorted and sat down on a bench.<p>

"No."

The red-head stared. He was ready to ask why, when an evil, _awful_ idea came to mind. The teen simply walked back into Santa's house and asked the man for something while Reiji and Jinga cuddled on a sofa. The Big-Man in Red's eyebrows went up at the kid's request, but he couldn't refuse. Santa Claus gave Gingka what he had asked for, and bid him farewell. The Pegasus Blader practically skipped out of the house and back into the snow, holding a bright teal dog leash and matching collar behind his back.

Kyoya watched his lover walk over to him, his tail twitching in mild interest of what he had gone back inside for.

"Okay Kyoya, let's go." Gingka held out the leash. The glee he felt when his boyfriend's eyes widened was probably a bad thing, but he would think about that later. For now, he wanted to try something. "C'mon, c'mere." He patted his leg. Sure enough, though he showed resistance, Kyoya walked over and stood before his lover with an annoyed look on his face.

"You can't be serious..."

"Of course I am!" He fastened the collar around the taller male's neck and clicked the leash onto it. "Good boy."

Kyoya wanted to die when his tail began wagging furiously, but the smile on Gingka's face tempted the thoughts of suicide into maybe bashing his head into the wall instead. He sighed and followed his lover out of Christmas Town, through The Hinterlands, and back home.

It wasn't until they were in Gingka's front hall that the red-head face-palmed.

"What's up?" Kyoya asked as he felt his head to make sure the lion ears were gone before taking off the leash, leaving the collar on.

"Reiji could've just made us another Portal, seeing as he's the wisest-"

"-a wise-ass." The greenette corrected.

"...yeah, that too – but oh well." He hugged his lover and nuzzled into his chest. "I'm gonna go take a shower, 'kay?"

"Sure, try not to slip on the soap and die." He ruffled the teen's hair.

Gingka grinned and trotted off to wash up before bed. Kyoya, meanwhile, wandered into the living room and sat down on the plush couch, his head back and eyes closed as he heard the shower start up down the hall. He smirked and leaned forward, pulling out his cell phone. The green-haired teen pulled up his contacts and found the one that he wanted. Pressing the number 5, he held the device to his ear and patted Oblivion as the cat came over to him.

"Kumasuke – it's Kyoya. I need a favor."

_"Favor? And why should I?"_

He sighed. "You owe me – how much shit did you test on me when I was there, huh? Just give me this..."

_"...fine, what do you want?"_

As Kyoya explained in detail what he wanted the Orso blader to concoct for him, he chuckled a little as he heard Gingka begin singing in the shower – quite pleasantly, I might add.

_"Alright – I'll have Chao-Xin deliver it to you shortly."_

"'kay – make sure he uses a Portal, I don't want Gingka to know."

_"Yes yes, I'll do that."_ Kyoya flipped his phone shut and relaxed into the couch once more, still petting Oblivion. The black cat mewed and curled up in his lap. He gave the feline attention for what seemed like an hour, his hand finally getting tired right when a Corridor of Darkness opened up in front of the fireplace. Chao-Xin hopped out carrying a small pink box, grinning as he spotted Kyoya.

"Delivery! So, what'd you have the redhead thing do for ya, huh?" The mullet-haired teen asked, handing the box over to it's buyer.

"Nothing that concerns you." He began walking to the front door as he dug inside and pulled out a small perfume bottle with the old-fashioned poof-thing. He opened the front door and watched Chao-Xin walk onto the back porch as he continued yammering on about something.

"-and I always wanted to be a rock star, but – hey, I have to go?"

"Yes."

"But I don't wa-"

Kyoya pointed at the path in front of the house. "Look, a penny." Immediately Chao-Xin was gone to pick up the aforementioned coin, and Kyoya wasted no time in shutting the door and locking it. There was a knock followed by a shout from outside.

"Jokes on you – it's a nickel!"

The greenette growled and opened the door just enough to spritz the other teen with the contents of the bottle before slamming it shut again.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kyoya took a deep breath, then sprayed the perfume onto his chest. He waited a moment, then felt his head. Yep, the lion ears were back. He touched above his ass and felt the soft tail swish back and forth lightly. Committing himself to what he was about to do, Kyoya walked to the bathroom and waited outside for Gingka to finish his shower. He listened closely as the shower door opened and closed, and peeked under the door to the hall to see where his lover was standing. When he saw wet feet, the teen angled the perfume bottle just right and quirted it onto Gingka's ankles. Quickly and quietly, Kyoya snuck back into the guest bedroom and under the covers where he would lie in wait.<p>

Gingka, meanwhile, pulled the towel off his head after he was finished drying his hair and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Huh, that's weird." He grinned and saw that the Vampire teeth were back. With a shrug, the teen hung up his towel and pulled on a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs before walking to join Kyoya in bed. He opened the door and shut it behind himself and stared at the large mass under the covers. "Kyoya, are your lion ears and tail back? I just got out of the shower and my teeth and hair changed again, so I was wondering-" He stopped talking when he saw furry ears peek out from under the edge of the covers. "Kyoya?" Gingka crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket down to get a good look at his boyfriend.

There were the lion ears and tail.

"You getting under here or what?"

Gingka shrugged and crawled into the warmth of the bed with his lover, cuddling up beside him immediately. He looked up into teal eyes and kissed the greenette before nuzzling into his neck and preparing to sleep.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

They both collapsed, Gingka grinning as Kyoya pulled out of him.

"That was..._wow_." He received a gentle kiss before being tucked in under the covers – their mess could be cleaned up later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the best excuse ever for why I haven't been writing lately. Firstly, my seme – who lives 204 miles away – started having phone sex- I mean calls with me a few months ago. It's good for ideas, but bad because...well, we do it a lot. A lot. Because of us revealing our kinks to each other – all of which we share! - there will be 900% more smut (NOT HAPPENING! xD) and kink in this fic. Now the second reason...don't panic, okay? I had two seizures in October. I can't tell you how...absolutely terrifying it was. All it is is just a feeling of terror as you shake with no control of your body...I think I was yelling too, but...it's fuzzy. Remember when I said I passed out a little over a year ago? It started out the same, then during it I zoned in-and-out and felt myself shaking horribly as I bashed my face into the floor from the position I fell in.**

**I have an MRI this Friday, and an EEG and Tilt Test a week from now. I also have a Follow-Up with my Neurologist in February.**

**Scariest part? I was alone when it happened – my mom was all the way up in Pennsylvania. I called my seme as soon as I could gather myself enough and...fuck it was terrible.**

**Didn't stop us from having phone sex- I mean calls that night though. Love you guys, truly.**

**Falco276 out!~ :D**


	84. Bite Me Y'11 PII

**Bite Me**

**Yule '11 Part II**

Jinga finished his hot chocolate given to him by Santa and stared over at his lover. Reiji was currently standing in the middle of the room, staring at a wall.

"Hm..." The pyro took four long strides to the end of the room and cocked his head a little to the side. He nodded and walked to the other end and got in a running position.

Jinga quirked a brow. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna see if I can embed these horns into the wall over there..." He looked at his lover and smirked. "Think I can do it?"

"I dare you to try." Jinga situated himself more comfortably and watched the redhead run horns-first towards the wall. Now Jinga being Jinga, he just had to mess this up. "Trip!" He watched as Reiji did indeed trip and slammed his nose right into the wall, the sound of it breaking echoing disturbingly well.

"Thanz aloh Jihngha..." Reiji held his broken nose and titled his head back, blood already going down his mouth and chin.

Suddenly, Jinga stiffened. He breathed in slow and deep, smelling the irony liquid from the other end of the room. His lover took notice of this and smirked through the blood, his nose already beginning to heal thanks to his Halloween Town properties. The pyro strolled on over and leaned in real close to the smaller redhead.

"Smell something good, Jinga?" He received a glare before the Vampire left the house and walked out into the snow. Reiji followed, his mind already sending signals down to his crotch that he was up to something that would make himself happy. He walked out and saw his little redhead lover walking towards the Hinterlands, the snow crunching under his feet as he passed a set of benches. Quickly and quietly, the Demon caught up to him and pulled the teen down with him onto a bench. He slid Jinga into his lap and smirked at the continued glare he received.

"Don't look at me like that Reiji..." Jinga warns, trying to ignore the fact that he can feel his boyfriend's hardening member beneath him.

"Like what, Jingie?" The pyro gave an innocent smile that had zero effect on the smaller redhead. He brought a hand up to his mouth and swiped off some of the blood onto his fingers, then brushed them over Jinga's upper lip. The Demon knew he would get what he wanted when he felt his lover tense in his lap.

(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

The moment the teens walked through the door, Jinga marched off to the bathroom to remove his stained underwear. Reiji, meanwhile, sauntered into the family room to lay on the couch and turn on the TV.

Jinga stared at his dirty undies. "Pervert..." He muttered, walking out with just his shirt on to find Reiji lounging on the couch. "Oi. You." When the pyro looked up, he dropped the underwear on his face.

Reiji grinned from beneath them. "Didn't know you were into that..."

Jinga scoffed and snatched them back up, then stared at them. He looked back at Reiji and smirked devilishly and walked away, very happy with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So on January 25th, I had two appointments to go to. The first was an EEG, which I passed, then it was time for the Tilt Test. Now basically, they lay you on a table, strap you down, and slowly tilt it so you are standing. They watch your heart and blood pressure, and ask you how you're feeling every few minutes.**

**The doctor I had was very nice, and we talked a lot. Then, I began to feel nauseous. It came and went for a bit, then I started feeling dizzy. Last thing I remember, I tried to shout "stop the test", only getting half-way through 'stop', and I was suddenly home, on my bed, talking with my seme on the phone.**

**I was telling her how the appointments were easy and I was glad to be back.**

**Out of nowhere, I hear people shouting my name. Suddenly, my vision turned to a ceiling and people's faces all around me slowly fading into sight. My whole body felt like...after a thrill ride that really scares you. My mind felt terrified and panicked, and my eyes were wide open when I realized what's happened in the past, happened again just from standing up. They asked me who I was and where I was, I gave answers, and they pushed fluids into me through my IV and shit like that.**

**I started crying because, well, I knew I wasn't going to be able to go home because of this. My dad, who took me to the appointments, was called to come in and when he saw all the doctors around me and me crying, he shouted "what the Hell did you do?".**

**You ready for this? My mom had to come there from work because she's my Emergency Contact right now. First surgeon that came in to talk to us was older and not the friendly type. All he said was that I'm not allowed to go home. This sent me into a panic real quick. I have a huge fear of hospitals.**

**The next guy was very young – and gay – and he calmly spoke to me about what happened. He showed me my EKG read-out – this showed what my heart was doing – and pointed things out. Basically, it was going fast because I was so nervous during the whole thing. Then, out of nowhere, you see it slowing down – the lines were spaced further apart. He turned a page, and there was nothing. My heart had stopped beating for 15 seconds.**

**From standing up. He explained to me that I have a rare heart condition that exists as a paradox. When normal people sit/stand up, their blood pressure drops – that's when you sometimes go, "woo – dizzy!" - and the heart rate goes up to balance that out.**

**My condition in this: when the blood pressure drops, so does my heart rate until it stops completely. I have had this my entire life. I do remember passing out a few times when I was little, and always always feeling nauseous every day out of nowhere. My cousin Gary, may he rest in peace, died years ago in his early 30s. He had randomly keeled over in a HQ building while looking for tools. People rushed to help him, try to get his heart started, but he died. It was not a heart-attack.**

**I fucking have that same thing...even though we're not directly related.**

**Now here's the fun part: there is only two things to do with this. One, live my life and die possibly the next day, or two, get a pacemaker.**

**Because I love my seme more than anyone or anything else in the world, I chose the pacemaker. I called her on my dad's cell and told her I wouldn't be home for a bit, and that was it. I stayed the night, got it put in the next day, stayed another night, and was sent home.**

**The pain was incredible. I can still feel it under my skin when I move. Also, I had to be awake during surgery – different surgeon than the two who spoke with me, but he was a real nice guy. They strapped me down to a table, put on some music, and covered me up so I couldn't see anything they did – except the nice scrub-nurse next to me. ^^ Then, they say "okay, you're going to feel a burning pain, stay still" I laid there like '...what?' Then it felt like someone took a white-hot needle and injected fire under my skin right above my left breast. I'm not exaggerating when I say I felt like saying screw it and running out. They did this three fucking times. And I couldn't move or they would fuck it up.**

**After that, I was given stuff to relax me...would have liked it before the fire. Also, they had to put in another IV – this was the third one by then, and they had to redo it because they messed up...lovely. So I got the stuff that makes you sleepy, but I wasn't allowed to completely sleep, so I just kinda listened to the music – here's some irony. A song from Grey's Anatomy played. I almost laughed my ass off even with the drugs. In fact the scrub-nurse asked me why I was smiling, and I told her why and she just stared at me like I was nuts. I am nuts, but that's not the point.**

**Unfortunately, I felt each push and pull and tug and insertion the surgeon did to my chest. I now know how a stuffed animal feels when they get new stuffing...not pleasant. Best part here! I heard my heart rate speed up dramatically on the monitor, followed by a "...uh...hmm." from the surgeon. I laid there like '….ksdjhgdzmfg what do you mean uh...hmm?' XD I fucking willed my heart to slow down, and then heard the guy say a few minutes later something about how much the pacemaker would need to get my heart going again. Then they showed me – not directly, but I couldn't not look – on a huge monitor the device in my chest...and the leads going into my heart...I felt hysterical then, too.**

**I liked the happy drugs very much – I wanted to call my seme right after surgery, but my parents wouldn't let me – they said I sounded too...off.**

**Now here's the rub: the next week, an episode of Grey's Anatomy aired that was a What-If. I won't give spoilers, but someone was doing a lot of drugs and started doing what my body's been doing my whole life. The doctors said it was from all the crack she had in her system.**

**I've never drank. Never did any drugs of any kind. I'm not obese, I don't starve myself either, and I'm a happy person. My mom actually said to me during that episode when I hysterically pointed that out how it wasn't fair.**

**Really? When I was told I'd have to have a pacemaker in me for the rest of my life – and be cut open again every few years to get a new battery, I never once said it wasn't fair. I just held my head in hysterics muttering over and over, "what did I do?" - referring to a Past Life, I believe this shit, yo. :P**

**But yes, we found out what is wrong with me. I still get hysterical over it every day. Sometimes I lay in bed and cry. Sometimes I wonder if i'm really alive because...well, every time my heart stopped, I didn't know it. My brain always gave me something normal and good – something to just...die to.**

**Be safe everyone.**


	85. Convenient Y'11 PIII

**Convenient**

**(Very Late) Yule '11 Part III**

Damian and his dog Kerbecks were mirror images as they both stared out the frosted window and looked across the snow-covered yard to the icy street. Faust walked by, stopped for a moment to muse to himself about the 'man's best friend' saying, and went on to do his business. The bluenette at the window sighed, the mutt beside him giving a little huff of his own.

"Good boy." Damian patted Kerbecks's head and lay down on the couch to turn his bored gaze to the white ceiling. When his phone vibrated in his pocket, the bluenette didn't even realize he had to actually _put effort_ into reaching for it to make the buzzing stop. Right when he was _just about_ to lazily answer the device, Faust snatched it from his pants and flipped it open.

"Yes? Oh, Mrs. Villiers, how are you? Uh-huh...yes." The silverette looked down at his lover and motioned for him to sit up. He placed a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and leaned down to peck Damian on the cheek. "Your mother wants us to go over to her house for something." He told him, standing straight again to listen to the pinkette. "Alright, alright – give us half an hour. Alright. Goodbye." General Horogium flipped the small phone shut and dropped it into Damian's lap. "You ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm..." The bluenette mumbled, rubbing at his eye sleepily. Faust had to suppress an un-Faust expression from showing on his face at the cute sight.

"Uh-huh." He looked down at his lover's bare feet and sighed, smiling. "I'll get your boots. And pants."

* * *

><p>When Faust pulled into the driveway of the Villiers' home, he had no choice but to park beside Reiji's Mustang, the redhead leaning against the hood talking with Kyoya. He honked the horn of his Hummer and cut the engine, stepping out onto the gravel.<p>

"Hey, it's Faust!" Reiji waved, grinning at him. "Hair flowing and perfect as usual, of course." The young twenty-something made sure to enter the house quickly after his comment for the sake of self-preservation. Kyoya followed inside, his older brother and Damian right behind him.

Upon entering the house, the males were pleasantly assaulted by the sweet smell of gingerbread. And of course after walking into the kitchen, there were Gingka and Jinga helping themselves to hot delicious cookies complements of their mother. Faust was the first to greet the mother of his partner, hugging her gently as not to break her small frame.

"Now Faust, if I can handle _my husband_, I can _surely handle_ a proper hug from you." The pinkette scolded, shoving a cookie into General Horogium's mouth. Her sons made gagging sounds at the visual image of, well, their father having his way with her.

"Did I hear something about sex with my wifey-poo?" Snow asked from the kitchen entryway. He was tossed a cookie by his wife as to keep him occupied while she began a little 'family meeting'.

"Now boys, I went on an early Christmas shopping spree-" Several groans cut her off. After a glare at her children she continued. "And I bought you," Serah reached into a plastic bag, Damian and the others waiting with baited breath, "these!"

Damian wanted to run.

Gingka was clapping and grinning like an idiot.

And Jinga...well, Jinga continued to munch on his cookie without a care in the world.

Serah Villiers, bless her heart, was holding three sets of hooded footie-pajamas. One was bright yellow and looked like a Chocobo, with big blue eyes on the hood. The one in the middle; a royal blue covered in silver Pegasus facebolt logos. And the final outfit of humiliation was white with a checkerboard pattern on the belly and feet. Reiji and his fellow dominant males were smirking, each glad to be spared of such an embarrassment.

"Well go on boys, put them on." The pinkette said, flinging them at each of her children. Gingka grabbed his and pulled Jinga upstairs with him to get dressed, the redhead still staring off uncaringly, most likely in shock over such a terrible turn of events. Damian quietly refused the article of clothing, his gold eyes darting to the window, the young man seriously contemplating throwing himself out into the cold. Sadly, he was no match for his mother's pitiful look, a look that so many people know. You know the one. That look that tears at your very soul, that look that quietly says, "I brought you into this world...don't you love me?" Naturally, Damian had no choice, but to give in to his mother's silent demands.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed as Serah took one last picture of her children in their new pajamas. Reiji, Kyoya, and Faust all stood back watching, each holding in every last comment that flew into their heads – and none of them were kind. Their submissive boyfriends simply stood and accepted their mother's doting love, the pinkette giving each of them some cookies to take home. After the goodbyes were exchanged and the pajama'd boys ordered not to take 'those adorable things' off, the young couples left to their respective homes.<p>

Damian was dead quite on the drive home, the bluenette holding his small bag of cookies in his lap as if they were a bomb that would go off is he dared move an inch. He stared out the window, eagerly waiting to tear the admittedly comfortable clothes off when he got home. No sooner had Faust parked the Hummer in the garage, Damian was out and reaching up to pull down the zipper of the pjs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Damian froze. He looked up to see his rather tall lover looming over him.

"I'm taking this thing off me. I'm too old for this." He made to tug on the zipper again, but his hand was grabbed firmly by one of Faust's from behind. The bluenette was tugged backward so he was flush up against the General, the familiar feel of a hard cock confined in leather pants pressing up against his backside making him shudder involuntarily.

"I don't think so, Damian." Faust scooped the stunned male into his arms and headed into the kitchen, Kerbecks trotting up to great them and silently plead for food. The General carried Damian toward the family room where he was plopped onto the couch and told to 'stay'. He received a glare from the bluenette as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom to retrieve some things before coming back down to find his lover once again attempting to free himself from the humiliating pajamas.

Damian halted his futile efforts of escape when Faust stood in front of him holding three terrifying objects in his hands. He stared up, unamused at his lover. "Not happening."

Faust smirked. "It's not up to you, Damian." General Horogium pinned his lover against the back of the couch and swiftly opened the front of the one-piece pajamas. He hoisted Damian's legs up so that he had the perfect view of his ass, the bluenette struggling to escape as a small bullet vibrator was pressed against his hole.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Damian growled. He received a sexy, mischievous smirk.

"Wouldn't I?" Faust pushed the small vibrator into Damian's ass with a light _pop!_ The bluenette winced and glared as his smirking lover zipped his pjs back up again and showed him a tiny lock in his hand. Before the bluenette could make a run for it, Faust looped the lock through the zipper and forced a hole to be made in the fabric around Damian's neck, effectively locking the pajamas shut.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Faust waved a small black remote in front of him and hit a button. Damian moaned suddenly and instinctively ground his ass down into the couch, the vibrator in him slowly pulsing against his prostate.

_"Fuck you."_ He groaned as Faust turned the device up higher, his dick hardening from the pleasurable sensations emanating from deep inside him.

"Shush Damian, just relax." Faust picked up his quietly moaning lover and sat down on the couch, gently placing the bluenette in his lap as he turned on the TV and began watching the evening news. Damian of course was not happy with this setting and promptly made to get up and out of reach of the vibrator's wireless remote. "Ah-ah, no Damian." Faust turned it up higher, watching with a pleased smirk as the bluenette tensed and almost looked close to cumming. "You don't want to leave in the middle of our game, do you?"

Damian glared at him and once again made to get off his lap and run for it, but a hand at his crotch stopped him.

"Now now love," Faust leaned forward and nibbled lightly at his bluenette's neck, "I'm just trying to pleasure you. Why won't you let me?" He smirked against that smooth, pale neck as he felt a shudder run through Damian.

_"Beca-ah-uhse I'm i-in footie-pajamas?"_ He managed to get out, the hand at his cock lightly rubbing him through the soft fabric. He was getting close already, and he knew Faust knew this. If he could just hold on a little longer...

Faust moved to a sensitive ear and breathed over it. _"And why does that matter, Damian?"_ He pulled another moan from the bluenette, the young man in his arms jerking and arching as he became so perilously close to release. The General turned the vibrator down and watched a look of relief pass over Damian's face. He was about to happily destroy that expression.

Damian screamed as the bullet inside him suddenly burst to life, the vibrations against his prostate traveling throughout his body. He was thrown into a violent orgasm, one that forced pleasure all through his mind and into his very being. Faust just watched him arch and shake in his arms as he held him close and continued rubbing his cock through the pajamas, just to make it last a _little_ longer. When Damian had sufficiently soaked through the fabric around his crotch from his release, Faust slowly turned the bullet off, though he did make sure to turn it up every few moments just to watch his squirm.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" Damian glared. He would've looked threatening if he wasn't panting through his nose, covered in sweat, and near passing out. "Run along now." Faust set him on his feet and bopped him on the butt, the remote still in hand as he returned to watching the news.

"You're not taking it out?" Damian asked – though he knew the answer.

"No. No I am not."

_This is going to be a long, long weekend._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I want to apologize for such a late update. In short, I will be posting the final Yule chapter of 2011 next, then shall basically time-skip to my long-though-out end of BttB Blader Style. Don't worry, I'm not going to awkwardly end at 85 chapters – I'm going to make this last a little longer before it's time comes. I also have very many excuses for why I have not been as active as I would like to be on here, however I do not feel the need to type them out for all to see.**

**Bonus planned to come soon. Hang tight, Censor.**

**Seme Censor: Fuck it, I don't have all day!**

**Okay, will do it right now! ^^**

**It's called Facebook. Get into my head that way, this place is for fiction, not my issues.**

**Much love to you all,**

**Kitty Falco! :D**


	86. Bonus! BttB Blader Style Goofs I and II

**So, Hawkear decided to take a long three (heck even more maybe) year Hiatus after posting chapter 84 of her BttB series. She started another story called 'Elementary School my Dear' (Weird title right?) basically pointing out a side-story to Back to the Basics. I decided to put them together with the MFB version of BttB- thus making the story round about to 90 chappies total until she decides to post chappie 85 and then I'd have to equal that to 90 by combining two bonus short chappies together. xP **

**The bonus to BttB Blader Style contains extras, out-takes, fun-facts, goofs, and the random bits of insanity. Also contains health related tidbits. Readers of BttB Blader Style are encouraged to read this. : D**

* * *

><p><strong>BttB Blader Style Goofs I<strong>

In the first flashback chapter, I wrote Jinga's parents as being dead. This is contradicted later on when his parents are revealed to be Snow and Serah from FINAL FANTASY XIII. Please ignore the little fuck-up, his parents are alive, I just never thought I'd come up with Snow and Serah as part of the story line when I wrote that. xP

**BttB Blader Style Goofs II**

Stated in chapter 33 of BttB Blader Style, Gingka is the younger twin. I fucked up when writing that sentence. Gingka is actually the OLDER twin. Both boys are the same age, however Gingka popped out of his mom three whole minutes before Jinga. Their birthday is March 28th, the same as the month and day of the release of KINGDOM HEARTS into Japan back in 2002.

* * *

><p><strong>I done-goofed. x3<strong>


	87. Bonus! BttB Blader Style Fun Facts I

**BttB Blader Style Fun-Facts I**

**Chapters 10-13** - "Flashback Arc I" : All chapter titles are songs by Jeffree Star.

**Chapter 12** - "Bitch, Please" : When Jinga mentioned Damian's bus flipping over, Reiji automatically believes that is the reason his one arm is darker than the other. This is not true, in fact, just remember back to ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE, only, minus the whole 'Faust Gene' and 'Jenova's Mimetic Legacy' stuff. xD

**Chapter 17** - "Who's Been Naughty?, Yule Special Part I" : The title, clothing, and first paragraphs of plot are all credited to Nijuuni on deviantART.

**Chapter 21** - "TiK ToK" : Chapter title is named after Ke$ha's song/single/music video TiK ToK. Also, the make and model of Chao-Xin's car was never mentioned. (With the exception from chapter 34: Swim This Way) He drives a brand new 2007 Honda Accord Euro in a clear-ocean blue (Arctic Blue actually). Of course, if I went into detail, I would mention the gentle wave patterns along the rims, the chrome spinners, and the teal sea-turtle car freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror.

I decided to mention Da Xiang's car because I totally fell in love with it and it's really not a 2012 golden Dodge Journey as you might think of. His CUV is actually the name change of the Journey. Yes, Dodge JCUV (The alternate name for Journey in China) with the base trim as SXT. Tattooed with vector stickers of majestic posing Qilins (Reiji's Mustang has snake vector stickers) and chinese symbol for love "爱" is stuck on the rear glass windshield while underneath the main rear tailgate, written across the bumper are the words "道奇之旅" which mean "Dàoqí zhī lǚ" in chinese for Dodge Journey. The seats have velvet red covers with bright golden stitch labels of the Zurafa facebolt logo on the top middle part. Hanging from the rearview mirror, is a gold miniwheel of the Chinese Zodiac with red ribbons loosely hung down while standing proudly in the middle of the dashboard, is a small jade statue of a Qilin, dated thousands of years ago from the Ming Dynasty. I would mention him owning the Journey's twin- which is the Fiat Freemont but I was like okay, Journey for him! Well, Da Xiang is not only an average IT instructor but he and his blading team decided to own the expensive grand HUA LUXE hotel in China thus making them rich. xD

I would mention his Tesla model S sports car, but I just wanted to make him an ordinary blader and being. xD

A drawing will be done at some point in the near future (kidding, I suck at drawing. Go look up the cars online for yourself. -_-) – for my LOVE of cars only, I assure you. ; )

**Chapter 24** - "Family Feud" : The cars described were all result of an hour's research and character-profiling. I matched each vehicle to the characters based on personality, and chose all but one of them to be a luxury car/SUV/motorcycle. Also, the bike Dante and Nero rode, I saw it on the road recently. I screamed and started gawking out the window – the owner thought I was nuts. XD

**Chapter 32** - "The Wetter the Better!" : This chapter is named after Water Country U.S.A.'s slogan. The water park is in Williamsburg, VA, and I go every year. This year, I went with my father, his girlfriend, and her daughter accompanied by her fiancee. Seeing as I felt left-out, and I'm a recluse and self-conscious about my body, I mainly stood in lines thinking about how I could fit my time at the park into BttB Blader Style. When Jinga flew out of the raft, that was real. I had been screaming "PEGAAAASSSSUSSSS!" all through the tunnels, and doing Devil-Horns, and at a sharp turn I went flying into the air. Of course I had a death-grip on one of the handles, but I couldn't help but to put it into the story. Poor Jinga.

**Chapter 33** - "What I like About You" : When Reiji says "Patience is a virtue~" and Jinga replies, "Of which I have none...", that is a direct quote from my seme and I. I said Reiji's line to her when she bitched at me about the chapter being done, and she said Jinga's line. And that's how it wound up in the story. :D

**Chapter 34:** "Swim This Way": Chao-Xin's yacht, _The Virgo Zurafa, _is actually based on the 2008 Sibelle luxury super yacht designed by Hessen and Omega Architechts. (Yeah, I told you this in the story. Pics I posted on Photobucket are too awesome looking!x3)

**Chapter 80:** "One Night Will Remind You"- Jinga mentioning of him shoving up his bey up Reiji's ass, that's obviously a fan made beyblade. Yup, Darkstorm Pegasus C:F (Crystal Fury)  
>His Darkstorm Pegasus bey is opposite of Gingka's Pegasus which is light. (sorry Ryuga and L-Drago. Go find another Bey that holds light) xD<p>

The school in Back to the Basics Blader Style is based on a real-life school that I attended. The name of the school, XLC High, is a result of letter-play after I tracked the letters of the original school's name. Anyone who can guess the real name of the school, PM me on this site, and if you are correct, you will be placed into a chapter of BttB Blader Style! (maybe)

Usually when writing, I listen to Lady GaGa and Jeffree Star. :D

About 90% of what happens in BttB Blader Style is based on real-life events. In fact, almost everything is true, minus the hot guys getting it on all over the place.

A lot is left out of the story line – things that will come in later as flash-backs, and other things that will go into this section as side-stories. I leave things out on purpose – well, most of the time I do. XP

I will be killing off a character - or two - at the end of BttB Blader Style, which will happen next summer.

BttB Blader Style is NOT ending as stated above. The story will continue under a new name, taking place directly after BttB Blader Style, in a new location, and with the same characters. (maybe)

The characters in BttB Blader Style all contain their abilities in their respective games/anime/manga/etc. Damian still has his sword, Fausty could use his wing if he wanted, and Reiji can control snakes and fire, etc. The reason this is an AU (Alternate Universe), is because I have this fic in a way that if the characters had all been created in the same place/time/world, but still had their abilities. This is why they get away with so much – there ARE Potions, Cure Spells, Hell even Materia! It is just never mentioned.

Yes, Gingka and Jinga have Pegasus Keyblades/Beyblades – how'd you think they came up with the names for their cats?

Damian and Zeo's dog is based off the wolf that represent's Damian's 'Guilt' in ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE. I always loved the wolf – because I'm awesome like that – and I wanted him in the story. Viola.

Yu didn't die from his coma mentioned in chapter 2.

Aerith isn't dead either.

Nor is Zeo, Masamune, or Toby.

Reiji's old phone was a 1st-Gen Razor held together with duct-tape. Of course it was bright green. In the first Disney chapter, Zeo promises him his phone in exchange for rescuing him from the kiddie ride in the mall. Now Reiji's phone is a standard Verizon LG flip-phone. Like mine. : 3 Of course his happens to be red...I used to have the normal grey one...like the stander issues SOLDIER phone but then my mom broke it and I had to get an black and luna blue AT&T LG number pad slide out phone until I lost that one and I'm stuck here with my slow booting but lovely I-Phone 4s...and the ringtone is the FFVII victory fanfare. : D

Gingka, Damian, and Jinga's hair is naturally spiky. As for everyone else, they have to use _AXE_ products.

I advertise everything mentioned in BttB like they're my whores. XD

Most technological devices mentioned are owned by me. Well, minus Da Xiang's iPhone. I wanted him to own the chinese smart phone, a black and gold I-Ocean X8 with Android 4.3.3 Jellybean, but I was like ok, I-Phone for him! Model was never mentioned in the story. It's a Black I-Phone 5 (64 GB) with a gold square embedded on the HOME button which Chao-Xin currently owns. Ryuga and Wesley's Samsung Galaxy S3's suck. Oh, I almost forgot. As mentioned in the end of "Chapter 34: Swim This Way", Wesley Bryan is actually a real Network+ IT instructor of mine, who aided me in those lovely SSD upgrades for my awesome Sony Vaio laptop. (I had to forget the Macbook for awhile, typing there sucked!) He's best friend's with Da Xiang and loves teaching IT class by doing collaborations with the Zurafa blader. x3  
>Thier blading pairing name is Feng Huang ((Qilin and Gongji (rooster)) x3<p>

Every home mentioned in BttB Blader Style is based off a real home that I have been in. Whether it was family or friend, if I remember the layout, I out it in the story. Gingka and Jinga's home is modeled after my own located on 801 Holly Crescent drive, because it is close to the beach, and it seems perfect for them. Chao-Xin and Da Xiang's condo was based off my uncle's, seeing as he owned the whole effin' place. And it was very modern – but not the bad kind, more like the artistic kind.

I will be drawing (Not! xD) some rooms when I get bored enough – the first is Gingka and Jinga's room, modeled after my own. Yes, I have a bunk bed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Plus the AweSomE cast says Hi! xD**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	88. Bonus! BttB Blader Style: Health

**Health**

Yep, I'm about to take the fun out of BttB Blader Style. Ha.

Many times in BttB Blader Style, I write skip all da buttsex scenes! Big shock. Now, I am very big on safe sex – I had my first Gardisil shot almost a month ago. I called it a Mako injection...XD Point is, never once do I mention the characters using a condom, getting checked for AIDs or HIV. This will play part in the ending of the series. (maybe)

Also, I mention a lot of drug use – Mostly Roofies and pot. I already gave a warning about the Date-Rape drug, and I hope you all keep safe about it. Never leave any food/drink unattended when in public, and remember Stranger-Danger. Yes, it sounds corny, but it's safe. Now pot, on the other hand, is good. Just don't obtain it illegally. I'm going blind, so I may get it from my doctor in about a year if I don't get better at being careful with my eyes. … Also, I have Reiji smoking. SMOKING IS BAD, DON'T DO IT NO MATTER HOW COOL IT LOOKS! My father smokes, and every time I come back from his place, my clothes reak of the stench. It has also destroyed my lungs – each time I laugh, I start to cough violently. It hurts, and it's disgusting, and just don't do it.

I mention under-age drinking. Don't drink. Take this from someone who has alchoholics on both sides of her family – it's stupid, it hurts those around you, and it isn't good for your body.

Yeah, under age sex (NOT! xD)...all characters are 17 and older – 17 is the legal age of consent. There is no rape, all sex is consensual. I only write the characters having no sex with those they love – even the three-somes involve the characters having deep connections with each other.


	89. Bonus! BttB Blader Style Remakes?

**BttB Blader Style Remakes?**

I will begin re-uploading several chapters of BttB Blader Style. Most of the changes will be for grammar, spelling, scene transitions, and some plot changes. Almost all of these changes will be unnoticed, but I figure'd I'd let you all know what I was planning to do. Chapter three and the first flashback arc – which will be renamed 'ReiJinga History' Arc – are going through the most changes. I'll take out the thing saying Gingka and Jinga's parents are dead. XD

If anyone has a better title for the arc where Reiji and Jinga first start out together, let me know, I'll see if I like it or not, and I'll rename it. ^^

The way you'll be able to tell if a chapter has gone through drastic changes, is if the chapter has 'Re:' before the title.

Yes I took the above from the remakes of KH games. xD


	90. Bonus! Happy (Late) Halloween!

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, readers of BttB. Here is the long-overdue Halloween chapter, filled with humor, smut, and candy. Please read this before reading the Thanksgiving chapters in BttB, for Damian and Faust FINALLY fuck.**

**Happy (Late) Halloween!**

Halloween...a time for candy, cosplay, and fun! This year, we shall be visiting several of our known couples, along with some new ones, watching how each spends this wonderful time of year. The first, is Reiji and Jinga.

Let us watch...

* * *

><p>Jinga sat on the glider on the screened-in back porch of his house, reading one of his favorite novels. He raised his head when he heard the snapping of a twig from outside. He quickly brushed it off as a raccoon or a possum, and returned to his reading. Then he heard another sound. The redhead closed his book and stood, listening to the noises coming from just outside. It was humming. In fact, it was in the tune of a song that he knew. Jinga approached the screen door leading out onto the patio with caution. He peered through the black mesh and saw the silhouette of someone standing by the steps to his back door. "Hello?" The person stepped forwards. Jinga felt himself relax as he saw it was only Reiji. "Reiji, don't do that..."<p>

"Don't do what, Jingie?" He stepped fully into the light coming out from the back porch, showing his Halloween costume that was specially made to seduce the smaller redhead.

"Reiji...what the Hell?"

The red-head was dressed like David Bowie in _LABYRINTH_ - he even left his hair down. The colors of the costume didn't exactly compliment his hair, but damn if the tights didn't show-off his package.

"Jinga." Reiji walked up to the steps just as the smaller redhead opened the screen door for him. "I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you." He walked up the steps and stood before his lover, cupping the soft face in one of his gloved hands as he stared deep into his eyes. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." He leant down, brushing his lips against the blonds' ear. "Fear me," he wrapped his left arm around the redhead's waist, "love me," he pulled Jinga against flush against him, "do as I say," he tilted his lover's chin up with a finger and hovered his lips above the younger boy's, "and I will be your slave."

Jinga practically came on the spot. He threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him, hard and passionate, Reiji grinding their groins together desperately. The small redhead jumped up and wrapped his legs around Reiji's slender waist...and they began to fall backward. With a shocked yelp, Reiji stumbled and fell down the steps, landing in a pile of raked leaves with the smaller redhead in his arms.

"Ow..." Reiji muttered. Jinga pushed himself up and glared down at his lover.

"Yep Rej, you're about a steady as a two-legged barstool."

* * *

><p>Next, we visit Gingka and Kyoya, the adorable couple spending the night at the latter's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat down on his couch next to Gingka, handing him the bowl of candy. "I think that was the last of 'em." He said, nodding to the locked apartment door.<p>

"More candy for me~" Gingka sang, snatching a few Twix from the bowl and unwrapping them eagerly. While nomming on his treats, the red-head turned his attention back to the Samsung flat screen TV, _Brahm Stoker's Dracula_ playing for him and his lover.

Kyoya, ever the horny bastard, decided to perform the classic ritual. He stretched his arms over his head, and let one rest behind Gingka's red spikes. The smaller teen next to him shot a glare.

"Kyoya, that is the stupidest move in the world." They both laughed.

"Yes, but it's efficient." The greenette replied.

The younger teen swallowed his last piece of candy. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Kyoya smirked. "'cause it makes it easier for me to do this." He used the arm behind his lover's head to yank him forward, their lips smashing together as the bowl of candy fell to the floor.

"Ah! K-Kyoya..."

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

Once the red-head collapsed on a pale chest, he giggled to himself.

"Okay, this was fun and all, but...I think I just crushed a candy bar under my foot."

* * *

><p>Now on this night of All Hallows Eve, children enjoy Trick-or-Treating. One silverette has, over time, forgotten this little tidbit of information.<p>

Let us watch, closely, how Damian helps Faust along with this tradition...

* * *

><p>Damian stood in the kitchen of his and Faust's house, the bluenette finally admitting to call it his own. He was pouring giant candy bars into a large plastic cauldron. Of course he dressed up for Halloween, but he never enjoyed showing other people his costume. They always assumed it was King's hand-me-downs... The bluenette sighed and tossed the empty candy bag into the trashcan and looked around for Faust. He found General Horogium wearing his leather coat, but for once it was different. Damian had only seen the man wear it maybe once or twice, so to see him using it as a Halloween costume made the bluenette blink a few times.<p>

"Um...are you ready?" Damian asked, the one leathery wing he rarely showed out for the occasion.

Faust turned just as the three wings associated with this attire sprouted, a few feathers falling onto the carpeted floor. Damian stared at them.

"No."

The General's face fell. "Why not? I thought you always liked them."

"You'll scare away the children..."

"What did you think I was pulling them out for? Besides, you have your wing out."

Damian ran a hand down his face. "Okay, fine, but you're sweeping up every feather on this floor before the night's over, got it?" He was about to turn and finish getting things ready for the trick-or-treaters when Faust asked him something.

"So does my dad know that you stole his clothes again?" The General smirked.

Damian groaned and spun around, intent on punching the man in the face. "For fuck's sake, I do not borrow the man's clothes!" He threw his hands in the air exasperatedly and stormed out of the room, leaving the silverette to chuckle to himself.

Once it was around seven, Damian hunted Faust down again. He found the man standing by one of the back windows, staring out as the wind blew through the trees, sending brown leaves twirling down onto the lawn. The bluenette cleared his throat.

Faust turned with an almost pitiful look. "Do I really have to do this?"

Damian folded his arms across his chest. "Yes."

With resound sigh, the silverette followed the bluenette to the front hall, the little cauldron of candy sitting on a small table a few feet from the grand staircase.

"Okay." Damian placed a hand on the candy. "Kids will come to the door, say 'trick-or-treat', and usually hold out their hands or a bag or something." He picked up a giant candy bar. "You smile, give them a candy bar since they're huge, and tell them 'happy Halloween'. They leave, and you repeat the process." He dropped the candy back in with it's friends. "If teenagers come to the door, threaten them with releasing the dog. Tell them how fast Kerbecks can run to the fence."

Faust grinned at that.

Damian glared. "No death-threats Faust, I mean it."

The General rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll only threaten to maim them." This received a sigh from the bluenette.

"Whatever, just stay by the door, give the candy, and when it's all gone, turn off the outside lights and lock the front gate. Can you handle that?"

Faust nodded.

"Okay..."

Half an hour later, the first group of children arrived. Already several groups had passed the large house, due to it's creepy aura, but these brave young children walked up the long leaf-filled path to the front steps, rang the doorbell, and stood stock-still as they heard movement inside.

Faust opened the door and stared down at the Iron Man, Optimus Prime, and Batman. "What do you want?" He asked.

The Iron Man stepped forward, holding out his bag of candy with shaky hands. "Tr-Trick-or-treat?" He asked, his friends backing up behind him.

Faust raised an eyebrow then understanding showed on his face. "Oh! Right, orders, orders..." He looked around and saw the bowl of candy on the little table beside him. He picked out three huge candy bars and dropped one into each child's bag.

The children grinned and the two behind the bravest kid ran off, laughing and waving their candy in the air like trophies. The Iron Man kid stayed back for just a moment. "Great costume mister!" And he ran off to join his friends.

Faust smirked to himself, albeit proud that he hadn't screwed up his orders from the bluenette, and shut the door.

After several more groups of children, all complimenting his 'costume', had gone by, Faust opened the door to find two teenage boys with bags of toilet paper. One of them, wearing a Jigsaw Puppet mask, lifted the plastic from his face and grinned. "So, Trick-or-Treat?" He asked, nudging his friend in the ribs.

Faust's mind went into the stage that was fully-trained to deal with piss-ants like these two teens. Well, trained to kill, but that could work too... "Get off my property."

The other teen, a boy wearing the Saw hog-head outfit, laughed and nudged his friend. "Hey, I don't think he get's the whole 'Trick-or-Treat' deal." the teens laughed.

The first boy looked up at the General. "See, you give us candy, or we toilet-paper your house. Simple as that."

Faust's smirk was one that had scared many a grown man into pissing himself.

The two teens' grins faltered.

"So you're saying..." Faust stepped out of his house, the screen door falling shut behind him, "That if I do not give you candy that costs five dollars a bar that you'll cause me hours of frustration by covering my trees, my lawn, and my house with single-ply toilet paper?"

The teens gulped but stood their ground. "Y-yeah, exactly."

The General's smirk was deadly. "I'm going to count to three, then I'm going to call on my guard dog." The boys looked at each other. "He can make it to the fence in two point eight seconds." His smirk grew. "Can you?"

The boy with the hog-head mask scoffed. "So what? You gonna call out some little piss-ass toy poodle or something?"

Faust turned his head to the left. "Kerbecks!"

Kerbecks came running from the side of the house, covered in safety gear. He wore a bright yellow reflective vest, flashy ankle bracelets, and his collar was a leftover from a rave a few years back. He bounded up to his master on the porch and obediently sat beside him.

"So, shall I start counting out your head start?" Faust asked, reveling in the fear on the teens' faces.

"No, sir, that's okay, we're just leaving!" One said, backing up away from the large wolf-like dog.

"One..." Faust started.

"Shit!" The teens started running to the wrought iron gate.

"Kerbecks," he looked down ta the dog, "sick 'em."

The large mutt pounced into action, his tongue lolling out as he sped towards the retreating teens.

Throughout the rest of the night, as Faust continued to hand out treats to little kids, the silverette would watch the road as first the teens would run to the right with Kerbecks chasing after them, then run back to the left, their stolen candy creating a trail behind them. The dog wasn't going to hurt them – he was much well too trained for that. He was only chasing them for the free treats.

Around nine o'clock, when curfew was in effect and all the candy was gone, Damian walked down the stairs to check on Faust.

"So, how was it?" The bluenette asked, nodding at the empty cauldron.

Faust sighed. "Not bad. I honestly have no idea why so many people like this holiday..." He shrugged and watched through the screen door as their dog chased the teens across the road once more.

Damian gaped at him. "Why the Hell is my dog chasing people?" He threw open the door and called the dog home, Kerbecks bounding up to the front steps and throwing himself upon his master. "Oomph!" The wolf-like dog licked Damian's face then trotted off to the kitchen. "Damn dog..." The bluenette sat up and stared at where his friend had disappeared. "He really misses Zeo...they spent a lot of time together." He stood and dusted off his leather pants, then stepped by Faust and closed the front door. "Alright, I'm going to bed." He made to walk up the stairs, but Faust stepped in front of him.

"Damian." The General leaned forward slightly. "Don't pretend you're sad." The bluenette stared up at him defyingly. "Why tremble with anger that's not even there?"

"Repeating the same lines on me again, Faust?" Damian looked away from him. "You're really fucking low, you know that?" His eyes flicked back to Faust's. "Always coming on to me even though I only just broke up with him..."

Faust practically growled. "Are you kidding me?" He leaned closer. "You two were doomed to fail from the very beginning. The moment his little Ancient went away, he took advantage of you because I was gone. Then she comes back and he drops you like a fucking used condom." His lips were at the bluenette's ear. "I never did that to you. I had no choice but to leave, you know that, yet you still..." Faust backed up, his pupils down to slits. "I'm getting really sick and tired of this game, Damian. You had absolutely no problem fucking me when you and Zeo were still together, so why is there a problem now? Face it, you turn your back on the present, and live in the past, because the light of the present is too much."

Damian didn't answer. He didn't have one. The truth was, Faust was right. He and Zeo never really had much of anything together. The only thing he and the ravenette had shared was sex, and even that was nothing compared to how Faust could get him to scream in bed. He stared into the Mako eyes of the General. "You don't know me..."

The General placed a gloved hand on his cheek, willing the bluenette's eyes to look at him again. "I know you better than anyone ever can." Without any hesitation, he kissed Damian softly on the lips. After a moment of silence, the bluenette relaxed completely and wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer, opening his mouth just as Sephiroth opened his.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

It took several minutes after both of them had caught their breath for Damian to say something.

"Faust..."

The silverette pulled the bluenette closer to his body underneath the covers. "Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Faust buried his nose in the back of his lover's neck. "Anything."

"Toss Kerbecks out of our room, he's been watching us the whole time."

* * *

><p>Next, we visit a couple that gets little to no attention in this fanfiction of awesomeness.<p>

* * *

><p>Reno, Rude, and their mirrored ceiling.<p>

Reno stumbled through the front door to the apartment, his shirt long gone and his pants undone. Rude stepped inside after him, closed the door, and locked it, pocketing the key to make sure his partner wouldn't get outside again. The two men had gone to a Halloween party down at the Ocean Front, Rude having attended only to make sure Reno didn't get himself into trouble.

"Go to bed, you're drunk." Rude said, taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet.

Reno staggered to the futon and fell onto it, his ass in the air and his legs hanging off the side. "Oh Rude, yer so silly~" He hiccuped and turned over, rolling right off the futon and onto the floor. "I'm so damn lucky to have ya in my life~"

Rude sighed and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked over to the drunken red-head. "I'm going to bed. You can find your way to the bedroom on your own." He draped his shirt over Reno's upper body and made his way up the stairs.

Half an hour later, after Rude had showered and laid to rest peacefully in his bed, his hazel eyes snapped open to stare at the slowly opening door. ...Damn. He watched, secretly horrified, as the red-head wobbled into the room, tripping over his own feet as he kicked off his pants. The man was also sporting a hard-on. Rude knew that if he didn't move quickly and accurately that things were going to Hell in a hand basket. He watched, calculatingly, as his partner made his way drunkenly but surely to the bed. The second a pale hand reached out to touch dark skin, Rude sprang into action.

(SKIP SHORT LEMON SCENE!)

They agreed not to have a wild time the next time Reiji came home, mouth agape and shopping bags dropped at the direct sight of two men topping each other.

* * *

><p>Chao-Xin and Da Xiang sat on the waterbed within <em>The Virgo Zurafa<em> yacht, the dark haired Giraffe blader focusing all his attention on his MacBook Pro. The dirty-mahagony, on the other hand, was sifting through his candy. He had just finished showering off all his make up from being a zombie, and had decided it was time to count his haul of the year. He looked to his right, watching his lover type on the keyboard intently before returning to his treats.

"Chao."

The mahagony looked up with a mouthful of Twix. "Mm?"

Da Xiang closed his Mac and turned, grimacing a bit at the chocolate dripping from his boyfriend's lips, then shrugged it off. "Have you heard anything from Reiji or Jinga about a little holiday trick for this year?" He asked sceptically.

Chao-Xin swallowed his candy and wiped off his mouth with the back of a hand. "Hmm...not that I know of. I think they wanna just enjoy this last year like normal students." He looked down at all his chocolate candies and nudged them with a finger. "I know they had fun last year, and they didn't get in trouble 'cause of it, so I guess they're worried something's wrong, ya know? Like," he looked back at his lover, "what if Ryugay's mind is too heavy with something else...something that's so bad that he didn't even care enough to punish them last year, and they know that?"

Da Xiang, despite the subject they were on, smiled a little. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"...shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>Nooo! I don't want Back to the Basics Blader Style to end! xP<strong>

**Whatever... officialy completed this awesome story. **

**Will soon return to a second part of this series unless Hawkear continues it but I actually saw her last login which was like two or three years ago (2013) xD**

**So, best wishes to all of you who have read the MFB version of it. Of course, credit Hawkear for the detailed writing cuz I tried to write like her and it really flippin worked. No hinted plagarism right there. To be on the safe side, I actually seeked permission from her and she really said YES, but then my damn FF Inbox had to go all fucked up and strangely the message from her disappeared. **

**Please don't flame me cuz I went through situations like being a fan fic thief and I learned my lesson. Seek permission. So I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs listed in this small playlist below for Back to the Basics Blader Style belongs to thier respective owners. I DO NOT own them. xD<strong>

**Tritonal- Ginsu (Intro song for visual movie intro)**

**Gaia- Empire of Hearts (Original Mix)- (Was played during chapter 34 "Swim This Way" during the Chao-Xiang scene in the yacht. Was never mentioned in the story.)**

**Blood on the Dance Floor- Candyland, S my D, and Sexting (played during New Years Eve in Loz's night club/ Chao-Xin's Karoke Night Out)**

**Ke$ha- Tik Tok, We R Who We R, and Take it Off (Played during Chao-Xin's night club party in the yacht during Chapter 69: "Take It Off")**

**Showtek ft. Noisecontrollers- Get Loose (Played during New Years Eve 2010 in Loz's night club during Chapter 21: "Tik Tok")**

**Armin Van Buuren- Together (In a State of Trance) (Original Mix) (ASOT Festival Anthem)- (Played during the next day after Chao-Xin's night club party; just before Jinga turns on the 5 o'clock news)**

**Tritonal ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn- Satellite (Played during the lazy nights after the storm rolled through Chesapeake Bay, causing the scenes of Chao-Xin and Da Xiang to do ordinary routines around the yacht, calm waves adorning the luxury boat to glide over the flat bed of dark blue water while the high moon glows with evening superiority. Never mentioned in the story during Chapter 79: "In the Dark")**

**Dave202- Cyclone (Credits theme for the whole fanfic. Shows _Big Bang_ EDM event held at Loz's night club in Norfolk, Virginia. Never mentioned in the story.)**

**Marnik, Lush, & Simon- Orion (Same aftermath as Dave202-Cyclone. 2nd Credits theme showed on screen if this were made into a movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! <strong>

**One last goodbye to this "Setting- addicted" fan fic.**

**Never been to Virginia Beach. Can't debate if Virginia Beach is better than Palm Beach, Florida or not. x3**

**Happy 5th anniversary to this fic! **

**Originally published in 2009 for KH.**

**Reproduced in the MFB version in 2012. **

**Falco276 and Seme Censor signing off! :'D **


End file.
